Reviewer's Gift Fics
by Sho-A0YCupid
Summary: Just a gift for any of my reveiwers who mentioned that they have a birthday coming up. Would've done it in the PMs, but it went over the character limit, but it's still a fic. All one shots for each reviewer who mentions their b-day was coming up. K-M
1. Chapter 1

When you mentioned that your birthday is on the 15th, I thought 'I got to get this one a gift'. So, I thought and thought, and I thought. Then bam! I figured a fic should do the trick. My very first one shot to you. I'm not sure if it's good, since it took me hours to do. It's rated K+, I think, and hope you enjoy it.

Happy Birthday Mimi-chan!

* * *

**Glance**

On a wharf in a quiet village on an island, there lived a young man named Luffy who lives with his fisherman grandfather named Garp.

Night and day Luffy would bring the fish caught from the wharf to the famous restaurant, Baratie, where he gets a few belis and the best, freshly baked pastries the restaurant has to offer, though sometimes he would have to argue with the chef's son, Sanji to do so.

And after dropping the fish off, he would sometimes get a very well wrapped package to the local orchard of tangerines called the Mikan Girls. Where he would receive payment of a couple belis and a small bag of the sweetest tangerines in the village by the woman, Bellemere, and the two daughters, Nojiko and Nami. The two older women have no problem with the monkey-like teen, but the youngest of eighteen would often remind him of the debt he still owed her for the things she told him to do and often spent or ruined while doing what she asked.

Afterwards he would take the bag of tangerines, eat a couple himself, and headed to the gun shop, where his friend, Usopp, a second generation sniper and talented artist, worked with his father, Yassopp, a sniper as well, and Ben, would often be found sketching while waiting for a customer to walk through the door. From there, they would often talk about random things starting from the weather until Yassopp comes out and joins in the conversation until Luffy headed out.

From there he would head to the small market place and, try, to spend the money to what would help support both his appetite and his grandfather's.

However, on this particular day with his lucky straw hat with the red band around, he was in the market place, which normally was bustling with activity and conversations livened the atmosphere, is now stilled and everyone was on the side of the stalls and were in a bowing position, clearing a path that separated the string of stalls.

He walked down the center of the path, watching the people look at him in almost a frightened and shocked expression when they glanced up on him.

"Oi!"

He looked up to see a man with a long face and seemingly nasty temperament.

"What are you exactly doing?!"

"Shopping. What are you doing?"

"Don't you know how to show respect to the royal family?"

"Huh? Where?"

"Insolent brat!" The man said as he hit the young man with the staff, knocking the straw hat off, revealing black-dark brunette hair as the body fell to the ground and his face was covered in mud.

"Damn…" He said as he rubbed the spot where he was hit and felt a little liquid, but nothing too life threatening. "All you have to do is tell me to move to the side and let you through."

"And why should I tell a commoner such a trivial thing, especially since everyone else is going it!"

"I didn't think it was too important."

"Insignificant brat!" The man said as he stomped on the young man as well as kicked some dust in his eyes. "That should teach you a thing or two about learning your place." He turned and stepped on the straw hat.

"Bastard! Get your foot off my hat!" He called out as he ran up to get his hat, only to be kicked in the chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Said a new voice.

"I'm teaching this lowly commoner his place, Roronoa-sama."

Luffy coughed as he tried to blink away the dirt in his eyes. "Give me back my hat bastard!"

"How rude! This is the prince you're speaking to you!"

"I was talking to you!"

"Ungrateful! I ought to teach you a less-"

"That's enough! If you so lay another foot or finger on him, I'll slice them off!"

"Y-Yes Roronoa-sama."

"You'd be lucky if you still have a position when we get back."

Luffy tried to blink the dirt out of his eyes as he could hear someone grabbing his hat and helping him up before placing it on his head.

"Are you well?"

"I'll live. Is my hat okay?"

"Is there something special about this hat?"

"Someone I look up to gave it to me when he saved my life. It's a promise that we would meet again someday. That and it's really lucky."

"I see."

His vision was a bit blurry, but he could make out the three katanas on the right side of the man and felt that the other's hands were rough, as if used often in laborious work.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm getting my sight back." He blinked before taking a step back and bowed. "Thank you. You're a lot nicer than the other guy."

"He's just doing his job, but he does need to tone it down if he wants to continue working with my family."

"Hai!" He said with a laugh as he joined the other people and mimicked their bowing position, but not before stealing a glance to see the tall, athletically muscular man of nineteen, with sun exposed tan, light green hair, and a face that was definitely fit for a warrior. He never once, in all his time growing up in the village, saw someone that fully got his attention intentionally.

Once the day's events were over, he couldn't sleep that night. He thought about the prince known as Roronoa-sama.

(=^_^=)

The next morning, he asked the people he often socialized with to know more about the prince.

"Huh? You wanna know about that national treasure?"

"He's a national treasure?"

"No, it's the color of his hair. Marimo are considered a national treasure in this and many other islands."

"Oh… So, what do you know about him?"

"That he doesn't talk to people and people say he's a demon in a man's form. Why do you want to know?"

"I met him yesterday."

"Huh?"

"I was getting something after my morning rounds like today, and I ran into this bastard, who I guess works for the family, and he started beating me up. Then Roronoa-sama came out and talked him down a bit and helped me up."

"This is a first time I heard he was human."

He went out to the orchard and asked the same question.

"I only saw the old man when I went up to complain that I couldn't afford to pay the taxes because this place had a bad season." Bellemere said.

"I heard he likes to train in the ways of the samurai." Nojiko said. "But he also follows his own way. That's why he carries three katanas because he mastered his own sword style."

"Well, I don't know much about the guy except he prefers sleep and training over taking care of important things." Nami said.

He then went to the gun shop and learned a bit more.

"Ah! I know who ya mean." Yasopp said as he put down a gun he was polishing. "He's a proud guy. He has his own code and is completely anti-social. He would also wander around the palace as if he was lost in his own home. But he's a tough guy that not many people would dare cross."

"Who are you talking about?" Ben asked as he came out.

"We're talking about Roronoa-sama."

"Ah! The Santoryuu Swordsman Prince."

"You know him?" Luffy asked.

"Not personally, but I have seen him fight. And man can he slice through those bricks like it was butter. He even attempted to cut steel once. He may have found that feat by now."

"Sugoui…"

"He sounds dangerous." Usopp said.

"Only if you really piss him off." Ben said as he brought out a rifle. "All done fixing this."

"Good."

"I better go." Luffy said as he waved and said his good byes before running into a traveling musician. "Sorry about- Brook!?"

"Yohohoho! Luffy-san!" Brook said as they chatted until the young man asked him the same question.

"It's funny you should ask that, I was invited to perform in the party the family is setting up for next week."

"A party?"

"Yes…" He looked around before bending down to whisper to the other's ear. "Just between you and me, I heard from some of the servants that this party was to find a compatible marriage partner for him."

"Marriage?"

"Apparently he showed no interest in any of the neighboring candidates, royal or common."

"Why?"

"No one knows."

"Thanks for telling me."

"If I were you, I would try to find something nicer to wear, incase you're lucky enough to be invited."

"Thanks for the tip, and good luck in your performance."

"Thank you, Luffy-san."

Once they parted, Luffy waited a bit before running to the only place in the village that could have the outfit he could get with his share.

He went up to an antique shop and saw the woman behind the counter, who looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Why hello Luffy-san, this is an unexpected visit."

"Hi Robin, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

He told her about what happened yesterday and what he has learned about today. "Do you have anything that I could possibly buy or rent for the party next week, if I'm lucky."

"I'm sure you'll get in, and I do have something in mind that may fit you. But you would have to wait until you know more about this party. You don't know if there's a theme."

"Okay, but can you put it on hold until then?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Robin! I owe you!"

"Well, I am getting a little low on fish as of late."

"Okay! I'll see you later then."

(_)

A few days later, he was helping his grandfather, who a few days ago gave him a good size black eye for not paying attention to the net when they were bringing the fish, they were unloading the fish when he heard someone arguing with the wharf master.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't go out to get more if we want to risk the population decrease."

The man sighed. "Looks like the invitation list will be short this year."

He didn't like the sound of that, especially he didn't know where he was placed on that list. "Can I visit some of my friends Gramps?"

"Hai, hai, you can go."

He quickly ran up to the man and stopped him. "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear, what seems to be the problem?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, I help fish with my grandfather every morning and do errands throughout the rest of the day."

"And you think you know how to get more fish?"

"No, but I do know someone who can make it seem we got more than enough needed."

"Oh?"

Luffy nodded. "You've heard of the Baratie?"

"Yes…"

"The cooks there make sure not even a scrap of meat is wasted and make the most amazing dishes that you will have a hard time to eat because it just looks too good for that."

"Hm… I shall go and see for myself."

"You won't regret it!"

As the man left, he hoped that it was enough. If the restaurants cooks don't impress this guy, then nothing will.

(-_0)

The next day, he went over to see that Sanji was practically giving him dishes to try out. Each dish was just impressive as the last and he was practically in heaven.

And once he got the list of the amount of fish they're going to need to make it work, he went over to the orchard, which he noticed that the two younger women seemed to be chatting away about what to wear.

"They just got invited to the palace in the next few days." Bellemere informed, unaware that it caused the young man to fear that he might also have one himself.

He went over to the antique shop, where he saw a man talking to Robin. "Hey Franky!"

"Ah! Lil' Bro! How's it going?"

"At the moment, I'm a little nervous."

"Did you get the invitation?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I hope I do."

"Do you know the theme?"

He shook his head again.

"I do." Franky said. "Apparently it's a masquerade."

"Oh?"

"Aye, if a guy wears a dress, and pulls it off, then it's all SUPA!" He said with a pose, making her giggle.

"Huh? How come?"

"Well…" Franky said. "I heard that because Roronoa-sama is so difficult to find anyone he likes to wed, much less date, that they have to do a masquerade to give it something to work with."

"Oh…" He said as he looked at Robin. "Can I try on that outfit now?"

"Of course." She said with a smile and led him back to the room after saying her good bye to Franky.

He looked at the stuffy room with many different kinds of old dresses and suites.

"What would you like?"

"Well… something I could easily fight in."

"Fight?"

"I figured that the prince likes someone he can spar with."

"Makes sense." She said with a smile. "You're a bit more observant then people give you credit for."

"Huh?"

She giggled as she looked through the outfit rack and found one. "This is so you." She said as she brought something red out.

It was a red silk jumper with flowy pants that gives the illusion of being a dress, the top part had some ruffles, giving the impression of having a bust for a flat chested girl. While a second skirt over the pant part was black and lacey, giving the impression that a girl with small hips have a bit bigger, or in Luffy's case some form of a feminine hips.

"Can I fight in it?"

"Try it on and see for yourself."

He tried it on quickly, which seems to hug him from the chest to the waist, while the waist down were free to move and breathe. He looked at himself and he was surprised how much of a girl he really looked.

"I hope he doesn't mistake me for a girl." He said as he lifted the black skirt and saw that either way he looked like a girl.

"It is a masquerade." She said. "He may expect someone to be another gender." She came up and placed a silk neck ribbon of the red color. "When you mentioned that you saw him, did he see you?"

"Well… my face was covered in mud."

"So he doesn't really know what you look like."

"Is that a good thing?"

"In this case, it is." She hugged the young man. "You look so adorable. And I know if you do plan on fighting, then you will be impressive."

"I was thinking about bringing Boshi with me."

"I'm afraid that you can't wear anything that will give you away."

He pouted. "But it's my lucky hat."

"Then make a wish and kiss it."

"Huh?"

"If you can't bring Boshi, then you can at least give it some love so at least you feel like you're not abandoning it."

"Sounds good!" He said as he walked around, getting used to how the outfit feels.

"So, will it do?"

"Yeah!"

After that, he got back in his normal clothes and went back to the fishing boat he lives in with his grandfather and immediately got to work cleaning it. He never really minded cleaning, because he was happy at the moment.

"Hey, Gramps, was there any mail today for either of us?"

"Yeah… There was some kind of invitation for some party."

"Yeah?" He knew it! He was invited as well!

"But you're not going."

He felt like he was just slapped in the face. "Huh? Why?"

"That night I go with the guys for poker night, and someone has to watch the ship."

"But Gramps, why would anyone steal a fisherman's ship?"

"You questioning me!?" He said as he punched the young man, nearly causing a hole in the ship's floor.

"No Gramps…" He said, clearly heartbroken.

"Good! Now get cleaning."

He sighed as he put the mop into the bucket. His previous good mood crushed by his grandfather's selfish and overprotective hold on the small, fishing boat.

(;_;)

The next day, Sanji was a bit busy to notice the sad mood the other was feeling and the family of three women were busy as well from getting enough tangerines to bring to the palace kitchen to the kind of outfit the girls are going to wear.

It was Usopp who noticed the sad atmosphere from his friend.

"Oi, what's wrong?"

"I got invited."

"Isn't that something to be happy about?"

"Gramps won't let me go because it's his poker night, and someone has to watch that tiny boat."

"Oh…" Usopp said as he thought about something to help the other. "How long does this poker night thing go?"

"It goes to about midnight, and Gramps will be home a few minutes after that."

"Ha! I got an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Okay, listen to me closely."

Luffy had his full attention.

"Okay, you got an outfit in the boat?"

"No, it's with Robin."

"Great! Okay, once your Grandpa leaves for his poker night deal, wait until you can't see him and give it three minutes tops, head to Robin's place and get your outfit on and I'll be there to get you up to the palace."

"Okay, but I don't see how this plan is going to help."

"Getting there is the easy part, the toughie here is getting out before midnight."

"Why before?"

"To give you enough time to get out of the party, get back to your normal clothes and get back on the boat."

"Oh! I get it now!"

"Hope so, you're pretty hopeless."

"Oi!"

('_')

On the night of the party, Luffy spent the whole day cleaning the boat so that he didn't have to do so later when he planned on going out. And once he was sure that his grandfather was good as out of his sight, he got out of the small boat, secured it, and ran to Robin's shop.

When he got the outfit on and was 'prettied' up, he saw Usopp on a single person coach car with a horse on the reins.

"How did you get this?"

"I know a friend who has this stuff and is going to the party as well. I just told her about you and she gave me this to make it work."

"Thanks Usopp! Thanks Robin."

"Go have fun."

"You're not coming?"

She shook her head. "I have plans of my own."

"Okay, see you later." With that he went into the car and waited in the silence before it stopped and got out.

"I'll be there in a bit Luffy, you go on ahead."

"Okay." He said as he made sure he has his invitation and showed it to the bouncer before going in.

He walked down the hall, and saw himself in the mirror. He didn't have much make up on and there was a red ribbon around his head and there was a false rose on the side of his head where it was pinned to the ribbon.

He continued to see that the huge dance hall was practically packed. 'Was the whole town invited?' He thought as he looked around to see the familiar short, green hair.

He saw that the other did not enjoy the dancing, and the girl he was dancing was a klutz, plus he looked really uncomfortable around her.

He took a deep breath and let it out, determined to get that fight with the prince, because he didn't dance that well either.

He looked at the clock and saw that he has at least a good six hours to get to the prince and, hopefully, not get ignored.

But after three hours, he began to wonder if he was ever going to get to the prince. He started to get hungry and the noise was starting to become a bit much for him as he went to the snack table and grabbed two chicken legs and walked out to the balcony.

'Damn it! There's too many people to get through.' He thought as he dropped the finished chicken bone and started his second. 'At this point I won't be able to get to him. There has to be another way…' He finished that leg before he heard someone stomp up to the balcony's railing and called out profanities before noticing him. "Hello Roronoa-sama."

"Hi… Sorry you have to hear that."

"I wouldn't blame you. Looks like you hated being there."

"I hate parties and I hate dances."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"I won't until you tell me."

He looked at him before sighing. "It's just the same damn thing ever since I turned sixteen."

"Really?"

"It started out just going to different palaces, then it involved commoners, and now I have to find a damn bride! As if!"

"Are they really pressuring you to find one?"

"If I don't, then they would."

"Well, what do you want in a bride?"

"I don't want someone who's weaker than me or holding me back."

"You want someone to spar with?"

"Yeah…" He looked at him carefully.

"What?" He asked, hoping the other didn't recognize him.

"Nothing…"

They were silent for a moment before Luffy took this opportunity to ask.

"Where's a good place to spar around here?"

"Huh?"

"I don't dance, I fight. And you look like you would like a change in scenery."

"Won't you worry about the dress?"

"I've ruined worse."

The prince grinned as he straightened. "This isn't something to gain my attention, is it?"

"Maybe a bit of that, but mostly to do something different."

"Well… I have real katanas on me."

"I only use my body as a weapon."

"Aren't you a bit reckless?"

"Yeah, but then I never was good at keeping still."

"Okay, but don't cry when you get cut."

"I won't, as long as you don't hold back."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah!" He felt fired up at fighting the man he just suddenly felt attracted to.

"Roronoa-sama!"

The two looked at the door before the prince grabbed his wrist and ran down the balcony stairs down to the garden.

"Anything to get away from there."

Luffy just laughed until they made it to a clear opening.

"Let's see what you got." The prince said as he drew out his katanas.

He got into a ready position. "Bring it!"

They charged and they started their own quick, violent dance of their own with dodging, close calls, and impressive moves that surprised one another.

When Luffy tried to punch the man, he missed and found himself on his back, a blade to his throat. He panted as he smiled.

"Damn! I need to get better to keep up with you."

"Really? I thought you were difficult to keep up." The prince said as he sheathed his katanas and held out his hand, which the other grabbed, and pulled him up.

Luffy, feeling the sudden blood rush to his head, lost a little bit of his balance and crashed into the other's chest. "Sorry." He said when he felt the other lifting his chin, making him look up at the green eyes that seem to glow with the moon's light, before he saw the other leaning down and claimed his lips.

He was shocked to feel gentle lips on his as he watched half lidded eyes staring at him, watching the reaction. But he quickly got used to feeling and hesitantly kissed back, which the prince embraced him and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being with the man.

After a while they parted and Luffy looked at the man, feeling his face warm and hearing his heart pound in his ears.

"Roronoa-sama?"

"Zoro. My name is Zoro."

"Zoro…" He worded it and liked how it sounded. "That's a great name. Zoro…"

Zoro chuckled as he held the other tighter. "And you?"

Before he could say his name, he heard the chimes of the bell and counted twelve. "Shit…"

"What?"

"I have to go!" He said as he managed to get out of the embrace.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go!"

"Where?"

"Home! Or I'm as good as dead!" He ran up the stairs, which the other was closely at his tail before getting into the crowded room and managed to get up the stairs and ran to the front and saw Usopp.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"Just go!" He called as Usopp wasted no time and hurried out there. He looked back to see Zoro just got to the front steps and stood there. "Gomen…" He whispered as he didn't look away until he lost sight of the man.

(T_T)

After rushing the clothes off of him and rushing to the wharf, he hoped his grandfather wasn't at the boat yet and made it to the boat, only to see a lantern on.

He knew what was going to happen as he went into the boat and saw his grandfather, drinking tea and looking at him.

"And where were you?"

"I have to help out some friends move some things for the party up at the palace and ended up staying a bit longer then I needed to."

"You're only telling me the partial truth."

Luffy didn't say anything as his grandfather pointed to his bedroom. "Go to bed, I'll deal with you in the morning."

"Hai…" He went into his room, locked the door and crashed onto his bed and cried.

(0_0)

The next morning, he went through a lot of torturous chores around the boat, the wharf, even with the other wharf men that were buddies with his grandfather and mean to the boot. To further the punishment, he wasn't given a meal to help him through the day.

By the end of the day, he was sore, hungry and tired beyond anything he'd ever imagined. The only good thing about getting to bed that night was that he could dream the night before and could feel the other's kiss and embrace.

(u_u)

This went on for the next couple days before he finally collapsed on the wharf as he was carrying a crate.

"Luffy!" His grandfather called as he went up and grabbed his grandson by the hair. "Quit sleeping on the job!" He shouted as he put a punch in, which worked to make the young man wake up. "Now, pick up the crate and continue working!"

Luffy struggled to get up and walked to the dropped crate before a hand stopped him. He looked up to see green eyes. "Zoro…" He said, shocked to see the prince at the wharf.

"Excuse me!" His grandfather called out, but when he got closer and saw who he was, he blinked.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked as he lifted the other, only to feel the ribs under the loose shirt.

Luffy didn't know what to say, because he could see in the other's eyes that he already knew.

Zoro looked at his grandfather and glared. "Are you the one responsible for him?"

"I'm his grandfather. What brings you here?"

"I planed on asking for his hand."

Luffy definitely didn't expect that and thought it was just three days of starving that's causing him to hear things.

"Nani!?"

"Either you give out the blessing, or do I have to banish you for neglecting and cruel punishment."

Garp definitely didn't expect that this would happen. He figured that his grandson just partied that night, he definitely didn't expect that his grandson actually got the most difficult prince's attention.

"Very well." He said, knowing that if he fought against a member of the royal family, he would lose everything. At least his grandson was finally being of some use.

Luffy was carried out of the wharf and felt the other getting on the horse and they went back to the palace, which by then he fell asleep.

(.)

When he woke up, he saw that he was in a huge room on a big, comfy, soft bed, and he also saw Zoro sleeping next to him. "Z-Zoro…"

The man opened one eye and closed it. "There's some food for you. Let me sleep a little more."

He looked to see a mountain of fruit, and of course he couldn't let anything go to waste.

By the time Zoro woke up fully, he saw the mountain of fruit gone and Luffy was looking out at the room's balcony. He got up and went to be on the other's side.

"Feel better?"

Luffy nodded happily before looking at the other. "Did you mean that?"

"About asking your hand in marriage?"

He nodded.

"Well… I kinda hoped that I would propose you in a more settle scene, but then seeing your grandfathers and the rest of the wharf men look shocked and scared is something for them to think about."

"Do you like me that much?"

"I don't like you… And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I fell in love with you. Ever since you were nothing but a commoner with a mud mask."

"You knew?"

"Who could forget that cocky attitude?"

He laughed as he smiled. "Well, I really liked you since then too."

Zoro turned the other's face to look at him before leaning down to kiss him before parting once more. "I don't know why, but I feel attracted to you. And I tried to forget since you ran off, but I can't get you off my mind and since I have to pick someone that night, I was going to pick you and you alone."

"So… What's going to happen now?"

Zoro brought the other close and took a deep breath of the other's hair, taking in the scent. "Introduce you to my family and just be yourself."

"Do we have to be married right away?"

Zoro shook his head. "Not right away… Only when you're ready. We just met a few times after all."

Luffy giggled. "Well! If I'm going to meet your parents, you're going to meet my friends. And my brother when he finally gets back."

Zoro chuckled. "Deal."

(^_^)

It has been two years since that day and, somewhere out in the middle of the ocean, there was a huge white ship, decked out with red roses and white ribbons. The sails were drawn up and everyone was sitting down the rows of chairs.

Zoro was at the front of the altar where the priest was preparing for the union. He wore something that's similar to a samurai's uniform, swords at his right side, and looking at his family on his side of the ship, while he looked to see his best men, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky were talking among themselves, before looking at the maids of honor, Nami, Robin, and Vivi.

When Brook played the music of 'here comes the bride', everyone silenced as they looked to see a small puppy named Chopper carry a small basket that contains the rings before Luffy came out.

He was wearing a similar red jump outfit again, but this time the pant legs were wider then the older ones, making it look flowier then the time he wore one at the party. And he had a white veil on over his face and the rest trailed down his back. The gentle wind got some of the white flowers on the ropes that led up to the sails, giving the effect of the shower of flower petals on Luffy.

When he got up to the altar, they made their vows and Zoro bent down to grab the basket out of Chopper's mouth, but being a puppy, it took some effort before he got the basket, fished the rings, and gave back the basket to the puppy. Luffy giggled at this before the rings were put on and then they made their first kiss as a married couple.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, another birthday fic from a new reviewer whose birthday isn't until the 19th, but I don't know if I'm able to be on to post this on that day. So, here you go -RobinxLuffy-, hope you like it. It's longer than the first, and I don't think it's my best. But then, I'm not used to doing one shots.

Oh, and there's a explict part, but it's not hard core lemon, but it's kinda there... Just so you know.

* * *

**The Samurai's Servant**

It was a bitter cold yet bright day in the land where nobles come to find a servant or slave of their choosing. There were many stalls that were set up from the night before as the captured dealt with the remaining snow on the ground and the bitter cold wind through their thin rags they were told to wear.

But one didn't seem to mind the cold or the work.

He was a young man of seventeen, lean yet quite strong, with ebony hair that shone a dark chocolate brunette in the light, as well as dark, melted chocolate eyes wide with excitement and wonder. He has a small scar under his left eye, but it did not hinder the child-like face as he hummed a very off tuned song as he set up the stall, which became a disaster to the master who planned on selling him to some poor moron who can take him off his hands.

This young man was obviously new to the business that was only illegal through kidnapping, but he was an orphan and the village he took refuge in burned down by bandits. He had a brother, but they were separated during the village incident. So he was picked up a day afterward, thinking that if he went along with the trade, he would find his brother. Little did he know that his plan would have to change.

"Luffy!"

"Eh?" He looked at a fellow 'merchandise'.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Huh?" He had a blank expression before the started to wrap his arms around him. "It's cold!"

"CAN YOU REALLY BE THAT SLOW!?"

"Oi! Get back to work!" Said the master as everyone got back to work. "I was tipped that we're going to have some promising customers coming in. So the sooner you get this stall up, the sooner you can get warmed up and look presentable!"

"Hai!" Said everyone.

* * *

The 'merchandise' ages ranged from 12 to 24, anyone younger or older were separated to orphanages or older slave trades. All were mostly healthy, braving the elements to be a certain physic to be better purchase. Any other marks on their bodies would reduce their worth, unless the marks are like Luffy's, which bring out more of the promising charm, then it's a raise in price. The stronger the 'merchandise' is, the higher the price they are worth.

You may have noticed that this is no ordinary slave/servant trade.

In the business where the nobles of all ranks go through, the masters can not afford to show off their 'merchandise' like useless rag dolls that was previously chewed and ripped apart by a wild dog. No, they have to keep their 'merchandise' healthy, strong, and above all, pleasing to the eye of the nobles.

* * *

When the stall was up, everyone went inside to take turns using the hot bath, which could fit about ten in, and since they were all men, they didn't have to separate the stalls.

Luffy however, was about to head in when he saw light snowflakes fall down and he decided to stay out to watch the simple wonder as he looked up at the sky.

"Oi."

He turned to look at a man in nice robes that looked warm in the cold weather.

The man, in addition to the warm kimono, had three katanas on his right side, his arm resting easily on them, element exposed tan skin that was darker than his tan, but light compared to some of the farmers he'd seen, and looked athletically built to be strong, but not too muscular. And has hair that reminded the young man of the moss he had seen in the forest on the way to the area, and sharp, glaring green eyes that seemed slightly annoyed at the moment.

"Do you know where I could find the Sake House around here?"

Luffy shook his head. "I just got here. Gomen."

The man sighed. "Damn… Thanks anyway."

"Have a good day!" He said when his name was called out and was about to hurry in, but stopped and called out to the man. "Oi! If you want, you can have some sake here! We have tons."

The man turned and raised a brow. "In a slave stall?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, we usually get the best of the best for our customers."

"The best?"

He nodded. "Yeah, the master here practically threatened the sake guy to make sure it was the best one in stock."

The man sighed as he turned and followed the young man in. "If you're lying, I'll slice you to ribbons."

"I never lie though."

"Luffy! Where the hell have you been?" The master called out when he saw the young man, but not the other.

"I was watching the snowflakes falling."

The master sighed as he pointed to the separate room with the door closed. "Just get a bath before you bathe in cold water."

"Hai!" He went back, in time to hear the master gasp as he opened the sliding door and entered the bathing room, where there were only three tubs of water, all looked like the heat was almost out of them.

He didn't have a problem with it as he stripped his 'work' clothes and went into one that didn't have a lot of guys in.

* * *

After a few minutes of washing himself, he got out and headed to a small room where he found a clothes folded on his sleeping spot. He put them on and looked to see that he was wearing a semi-fine, hand-me-down, silk kimono that a previous girl used to wear before she was sold and sent the kimono back as soon as she was given nicer clothes.

He went out to see that the stall was officially opened to the nobles and found that the stall already has three noblemen looking at the 'merchandise'.

"Luffy!"

He looked to see the master mentioning him over. "Hai?"

"Do you have any idea who you just brought in?"

He shook his head, having no idea.

"He's Roronoa Zoro, heir to the famous samurai Dracule Mihawk."

"So?"

"Mihawk-sama is a very well known samurai in these lands, and the right hand man for the emperor!"

"So, he's a really important customer?"

"Are you a complete moron?"

"Now that's rude."

The master sighed as he shoved the young man towards a sliding door, which seemed occupied from the visible shadow through the rice paper.

"Now listen closely." The master whispered quietly. "You better make a good impression. You did a great job bringing him here."

"He just wanted sake, and you said you wanted the best the other day."

"I know, I know, and I'm glad you were paying attention. But right now you have to make him buy you. I'm telling you Luffy, you may not know who he is, but compare to the other nobles, and you brought in the pot of gold!"

"You're weird."

They heard chuckling in the room before the master opened the door, bowing as well as bringing the young man down to do the same.

"Here is the young man you requested to see." The master said as he mentioned the young man to go in.

Luffy, not fully trained well to how to properly enter the room with a customer, got up and walked to a cushion, when he should've stayed knelt and shift his feet.

The master saw this and looked horrified, but the 'customer' just glared at him to get out and he did.

* * *

"Is he always like that?"

"Yeah… but I really don't know much about what's going on."

"You new?"

He nodded. "I just arrived here after three days in that cramped box."

"Box?"

"It was pulled by horses, but all of us kept each other warm because some bandits stole some blankets and a few other guys."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. Maybe they were cold as well."

"No, I mean, why be on a slave trade stall?"

"Oh, I got separated from my brother when the village we were taking refuge in burnt down. And I figured that he had to be around here, so I agreed to go along and hopefully see my brother when he comes around."

"And if you were to be sold?"

Luffy blinked as he crossed his arms. "Hmm…"

"You haven't thought about that?"

"Well, the weirdo said that new people like me hardly get sold the same day they were picked up."

"Some of the time." Zoro said as he poured himself some sake.

"Oh! I was supposed to do that."

"I can do it fine on my own."

"Oh, okay." Luffy said as he looked to see some white buns.

"You can have them, I'm not too big on sweets."

"Thanks! I haven't eaten anything yet!" He said as the buns disappeared within a blink of an eye.

Zoro blinked to make sure he saw that right. "You serious?"

"What?"

"You just… Never mind."

Luffy tilted his head, but shrugged it off as he looked around the small room of paper rice and wooden frames.

"So… Your name is Luffy."

He nodded. "Monkey D. Luffy, and you're Roronoa Zoro. That's an awesome name by the way."

"Thanks…"

"So, what brings you here?"

Zoro didn't say anything as he took a sip of his sake.

"Did you get lost?"

"No!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down… I get lost easily too."

"That's not it."

He shrugged. "Well, whatever the reason, weirdo seems happy that you're here."

He chuckled. "Yeah… Though I would slice his tongue for using you for his own benefit."

"That's part of why this kind of business exists." Luffy said. "But you could've had a quiet evening."

"I should've, but then, you're the one who suggested that I come here for the sake."

"Well, if you don't buy anyone tonight, you're going to have to pay for the drinks, which is cheaper than you might think."

"Oh? And how much are you worth?"

"Well…" He crossed his arms again and hummed. "I think I heard weirdo say that, because of my health, strength, good physic, and my scar that heightens my 'charm' as he calls it… It boils down to 23,000 belis."

Zoro spit out some sake out of surprise and coughed a bit. "You're how much?"

"23,000 belis."

He gapped like a fish out of water, making the other laugh.

"You look kinda funny like that!"

That's when the door opened with the master, stared horrified. "Luffy! Out here now!" He turned to Zoro. "Gomenasai, Roronoa-sama! I'll send in another in."

When Luffy was about to get up, he felt his wrist being grabbed.

"He's fine." Zoro said as he glared at the master. "Enter here again, and you can say your business good bye."

"H-Hai…" The master said as he closed the door.

"That was mean."

"He's been listening in, making sure that you don't screw up."

"So?"

"He's afraid that you would drive me away."

"Huh? Afraid?" He laughed. "That's silly! I may not be perfect, but then I'm not cut out for chit chat in a small room."

"Really? What do you prefer then?"

"Huh?"

"You said you don't like to talk in small rooms, maybe you like to talk somewhere else?" He took a sip of his sake. "Quite frankly, I'm starting to feel the same. That bastard got me to the point of wanting to cut someone."

"Is that why you wanted sake? You seemed annoyed earlier."

"Yeah… I just had an argument with my sensei… well, I guess I should say father."

"But…"

"Why the hell am I telling you my personal information?"

"I don't know. I told you mine."

"Fair enough… Well, Mihawk-sensei came by to the dojo I grew up in and saw me sparing with some adults. Next thing I knew I was told by my real sensei that I was adopted by a famous samurai. I guess I would've been thrilled…"

Luffy nodded. "At least you got a place you can truly call home." He sighed. "My brother was the only family I have. We're not blood related, but we're related somehow… the family thing is a little confusing."

"Are you two orphans?"

"Well… I have a Grandpa, but he's really scary and beats me up a lot. Ace had enough of it and we ran away. So far no one bother's trying to collect us."

"Ace? Portgus D. Ace?"

"Yeah, you heard of him?"

"Yeah… apparently he had the same idea and got sold by one of the emperor's lieutenants."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, he's a servant for one of them. I don't know who, but I have heard of the name. He gained the name fire maniac."

"Yeah, he likes to play with fire, but the village wasn't his fault."

"I know." He sighed. "Well… are the drinks free if I bought you."

"Huh?"

"You said you're looking for your brother. And I'm your only link to get to him."

"You're going to get Ace?"

"I don't know where he is at the moment, but I happen to be traveling myself. We may end up meeting up one of the lieutenants who may know where he is. Maybe the one that Ace is serving."

"Seriously?!"

"Only if you answer me this."

"What's that?"

"How are you in fighting?"

"You kidding? Ace and I always spar each other just to pass the time. Why?"

Zoro finished the sake bottle and got up. "Come on Luffy, we're going to have a talk with weirdo."

Luffy blinked before getting up as well and they exited the room, which he noticed more nobles being close to some of the 'merchandise', who are either shy, scared, or energetic.

"Oh! And how was your visit?" The master said.

"I would like to buy him."

"Huh?"

"Do not make me repeat myself."

"H-Hai… Hold on one moment." He rushed to another room while Zoro took out a pouch and looked at the golden, oval shaped coins, as well as a few silver coins as the master returned with a scroll. "If you may sign your name, mark if Luffy is a slave or a servant, and place his name in as well."

Zoro did that and marked Luffy as his servant before paying up.

"Thank you for your service."

"Shit off." He said as he started to walk out with Luffy following.

"Where are we going now?"

"Back to Mihawk-sensei. We're just resting here for the night after all."

"Won't he be angry with you?"

"Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

A month went by and two villages later, they went to the capital city where they were sure they would find Luffy's brother and Lt. Smoker.

"Whoa!" Luffy said, wearing a plain red yukata top and white pants, the back of the yukata has Zoro's name on it to let everyone know that he's the servant of the next famous samurai.

"Don't go too far Luffy!" Zoro called. "You remember the last time, don't you?"

"Huh? What happened last time?"

Zoro sighed, knowing that it wasn't much use trying to make the other remember the crazy incident regarding a tough bandit with an even tougher band. But then again, the young man did well in the fight if he remembers correctly.

"Oh! You mean when I bumped into that bandit guy and I was chased all over the forest before I could find you."

"Yes… Luffy…" He said with a sigh.

"Oi! Marimo!"

He looked to see the last person he wants to deal with. "Crap Cook."

"Oi! I haven't seen you in months, and that's how you say 'hi' to me?"

"I should say the same thing!"

"Nah? Zoro? Who's he?"

"He's-"

"I'm Sanji. I'm a well known cook around here, and you?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm Zoro's servant."

"Servant? You actually went that low?"

"Oi! It's not like that."

"Have you heard of a lieutenant named Smoker? He has my brother, Ace."

"Huh? Fire Maniac Ace?"

"That's him!"

"I haven't seen him in a few days."

"Do you know where they might be now?"

"At home, where else?" Sanji said as he balanced a basket of vegetables. "So, tell me, how did you become the Green Bastard's servant?"

Before Luffy could tell the story and Zoro stopping him to do so, someone came up and practically glomped the young man.

"Luffy!"

"Ace?!" Luffy said as he looked up to see a man of twenty, athletically built, freckles dotted from cheek to cheek, black hair in small waves down to his chin, and has the same brown eyes. "Ace!" He said as he hugged his long lost brother."

"Oi!" They looked back to see a man, well built muscled, but not too muscled toned body, white hair, around mid thirties, and smoked from two pipes. "What do you think you're doing Ace?"

"Smoker-sama! I found my brother!"

The man, Smoker went up to see the young man. "I see." He said as he noticed the name on the back of the shirt. "You're also a servant?"

"Yep!"

"To who?" Ace said as he looked at his brother. "Did they take care of you? They didn't take advantage of you did they?"

"No way! Zoro would never do that!"

"Zoro?"

"Roronoa Zoro… the biggest thorn on my side since Mihawk took you in."

"Not like I had a choice. It was either bring dishonor to the dojo or be the kind of person that I aimed to be."

"Nah? But Zoro already reached that."

"Not yet…" Zoro said with a small smile. "But getting there."

"Wow… I expected a large, pompous pervert, but I'm glad I'm wrong." Ace said with a laugh.

Sanji laughed as well as he tried to control it. "I-I'll see y-you tonight!" He said as he walked away, laughing as he did.

"So, what brings you here?" Smoker asked.

"Looking for you and Ace."

"Why not invite them for dinner?" Ace suggested.

"What have I told you about suggesting things when you're a servant in public?"

"To not to say anything…" Ace said with a pout.

"Zoro never told me things like that."

"That's because you hardly listen."

"Oh, right!" Luffy laughed.

* * *

Later that evening, the brothers, the lieutenant, the samurai, and other guests and servants were in the huge home of Lt. Smoker.

The brothers were chatting lively with the other servants while their two 'owners', talked about them.

"So the younger brother is more trouble than the elder…"

"Ah…"

"Usually a servant that acts that way gets punished, sold to another, or returned to a trader."

"Ah…"

"Yet you promised him that you would help him find Ace, which I did like wise. But the question is now is what to do with them now?"

"It's up to them."

"Roronoa-san, your path is anything but steady for you. And with Luffy, it's more than a hassle, is it not?"

"He's not a hassle!" He suddenly snapped, which he was shocked about.

Smoker caught it as well and looked at him. "Roronoa-san? Are you attached to your servant?"

"That's ridiculous…"

Smoker just watched the other from the corner of his eye as he puffed some smoke before letting it out slowly. "Servants are property that can move and talk. But you can't let yourself be known to have feelings of affection."

"I know that, but that's not the issue."

Then they heard a crash and an angry yell of a high ranked officer. They went over to see Ace's hands cut up by the tea cups and Luffy bandaging them.

"You lousy, clumsy servants! Where are your masters!?"

"What is it?" Smoker said.

"Lt. Smoker, these morons were being rambunkus and completely ruined the tea!"

"There's no crime over spilled tea and broken cups." Zoro said calmly.

"True, but the owners of these servants should be worth the trouble to talk to the proper way of handling their servants!" He lifted a whip stick and was going to hit Luffy when Zoro grabbed his wrist.

"He happens to be my servant." He said with a death glare. "You should know who the owners are before teaching a lesson. You may find that you may be the one who will get hurt."

"Roronoa-sama…" Luffy said, knowing to use that title in public.

"I-I'm sorry, Roronoa-sama… I had no idea…"

"Of course you didn't. You expected the owner to be like you." He let go of the man before mentioning Luffy to follow. "Luffy, help Ace and see that hand."

"Hai! Roronoa-sama." Luffy said as he helped lifted his brother up.

"At least let me talk to the one who owns the older one!"

"That would be me." Smoker said, with a not so happy face.

"Oh…"

"Enjoy the rest of your evening." He said as he followed the two to the room he and Zoro were using, seeing the samurai mending the cut hands.

"Wow Zoro, you know a lot!"

"Just the basics, but he still has to see a professional to see if it's not infected."

"I'll do that, the two of you would have to return to Mihawk-sama."

"Hai." The two said as they got up and left the room.

"Thank you for the evening." Zoro said as he bowed slightly, which Luffy mimicked.

"Thank you for stopping by." Smoker said as he bowed as well, which Ace did out of custom.

"I shall see you in the morning before I leave."

"Be sure to do that."

* * *

Zoro and Luffy walked out of the household and walked until they were out of earshot.

"Thank you for helping me back there, but I could've taken it."

"Harming someone else when they belong to another is a petty but punishable crime."

"But they see servants like me and Ace like furniture. And as a servant I know that I had to behave a certain way. But I'm so happy to see Ace that I didn't mind what anyone thinks."

"You may be seen as furniture or what ever, but you're still mine, and any damage to you, even a strand of your hair pulled or spit on, will be a crime of defacing or ruining what belongs to another."

Luffy blinked at the man and walked a bit ahead to see the other's focused face. "Zoro? Are you okay?"

"I am well."

"You don't sound well."

"Don't worry about it Luffy."

The young man looked at the samurai before looking ahead.

* * *

Once they arrived at the resort of another noble where they were temporarily staying at, Luffy immediately drew up the hot water to the tub and waited until it was just right for the other to bathe.

"Roronoa-sama! You're bath is ready!" He called out.

"I'm right here." Zoro said as he placed down the brush and got up. "You don't need to yell."

He just smiled. "Gomen."

The man shook his head as he entered the bathing room, followed by Luffy, and proceed by giving his katanas to the young man to undress himself.

Luffy respectfully looked the other way, not used to seeing the man he respected stripping down.

"Oi."

He took a daring peek to see that the man had a thick linen wrapped around his waist. He saw that the man folded the clothes he wore today in a neat, folded pile and carefully placed the katanas on them. He then went out of the room to pick up a clean, sleeping robe when he heard the other call out.

"Grab a clean robe for yourself as well!"

"Huh? Why?"

"It isn't and option!"

Luffy blinked. 'He rarely gives me orders.' He thought as he grabbed his clean sleeping robe before returning back to where the other was relaxing in the heated water.

"Join in."

"Huh?"

"I'm inviting you in. Saves you the trouble of doing it over."

"Uh… okay…" He said as he stripped as well and threw the clothes in a not so neat pile and found a linen cloth to wrap around his waist before getting in. "Warm…" He said with a content sigh.

He looked to see that the man was asleep. He shook his head as a mischievous idea came to mind. He went up carefully, positioned his hands in front of him, ready to spray water on the other when the said man opened one eye.

"What are you planning Luffy?"

"Nothing." He lied when he suddenly got splashed. "No fair!"

"What's fair? I just made the first move."

He pouted as he sat down on the floor of the tub.

"Luffy…"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to stay with Ace?"

"Huh?"

"I kept my word that I would help you find your brother. Now that we did, do you want to stay with him?"

Luffy blinked as he wasn't sure what to think about this. "Well, I wanted to know if Ace was doing okay and if he's alright. But he seems really happy with his new life, and that Smoker guy seems to make sure he's happy. And that's all I want for my brother."

"You haven't answered my question."

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's rude to answer a question with another question."

"I want to know why before I can answer."

Zoro sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. "I figured you wanted to stay with your brother now that you know he's here. And if you want to stay with your brother, I could let Smoker have you as well. He makes well for himself to take in another, and you will be with your brother."

Luffy looked at the other, wide eyed as he got up from the floor. "Don't kid with me! I don't want Smoker to be my new owner. I don't even see you as my owner!"

Zoro, a little taken aback of the sudden outburst, looked at the other in the eyes.

"So… What do you see me as?" He asked.

Luffy blinked before looking away from the green eyes. "If I tell you, you'll disown me."

Zoro was truly shocked to hear this. " 'Disown'? Why the hell would I do that?"

"I can't say it."

"Can't? Or won't?"

Luffy blushed as he wanted to get out, but he couldn't… He never ran away from anything before, and he wasn't told to get out.

"Luffy… You know I don't like orders, so I don't order you around like most would. But I want you to come sit by me and tell me what kind of person you see in me if not an owner."

Luffy sat down, but didn't look up at the other.

Zoro was patient as he waited for the other, but sensed the other's hesitation. Something he never witnessed the other to have before.

"If it makes it easier, you could tell me what makes me different from the others."

"Besides the obvious?"

"I don't know what that means."

Luffy took a deep breath as he stared at his reflection.

"You're nice even when you scare everyone else who annoys you. You tell me things that make me feel better when I try to hide it. You rarely tell me what to do like you said and just let me be me. You don't ever punish me to the point of hurting me, just a bonk to the head and a bit of a lecture. And even if we get lost, you don't let it out on me, even when I complain and whine the whole time. You also make sure I was okay on about everything that I did… You treated me like a human being when I expected to be something that I was told by the other servants and slaves back at the stall where you found me…"

He tucked his head in to the point where his chin touched his chest.

"I like being around you, even when we do have our arguments from time to time. It hurts to argue with you, but you never tried to hurt me in any way. I learn things from you that my brother wouldn't unless I did something so stupid that I would regret it."

Zoro lightly lifted the other's chin up to face him. "And what makes me different then any of the others?"

Luffy bit his lip as his eyes couldn't escape the green orbs that held him in a gaze only the man possessed if he didn't look away quick enough. But now he is trapped.

"Luffy?"

"I don't know how to say it…"

"Then show me."

"S-Show?"

"Unless that's also difficult."

"The act to do so is."

"You're strong enough to do so. I've seen you enough to know that and more about you."

Luffy could hear his heart beat in his ears as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes before quickly pressing his lips on the man's lips and stayed there, waiting to be thrown away and ordered to get out.

Zoro was too shocked to do any action as he slowly processed what exactly was happening, when the young man hesitantly deepened the kiss just a little as he felt wet hands on his neck as he returned the kiss unsurely.

Luffy didn't know what he was doing. He wanted to only kiss the man long enough to realize what was going on, only to feel like he should press a little further, seeing how far he could go. He didn't expect the man to return the kiss and moments later feel hands on his waist. He closed his eyes as he deepened the kiss more, only to feel his back against the wall of the tub.

"I-I'm sorry!" He said. "I'm sorry!" He was about to say it again when he felt lips on his, but it was a bit aggressive and the hands around his waist went up his back. He kissed back just as aggressively as his hands went up to the other's green hair and grabbed some tuffs of hair, making the other growl in the kiss.

But before either could go further, Mihawk shouted through the sliding door for Zoro to come back out and meet him in a room to talk to the emperor.

The two looked at each other, a small blush painted their cheeks as they realized what they were doing.

"That's how you see me…"

"Sorry… I should've said something and not-" He was cut off by a gentle kiss before seeing green eyes again as they parted.

"To me, you're not a servant." He said as he got himself out and dressed himself, only to look back to see that Luffy, who would normally look away, was staring at him, a small stream of blood ran down from his nose. "Your nose is bleeding." He said, making the other red as his blood and dunked under water before coming up and getting out.

He couldn't help but to chuckle as he told the other to wait for him as he went out to talk to the emperor with his sensei.

* * *

When he came back, he saw that the other was asleep on the futon next to his unoccupied one. He laid down, only to grab the other around the middle and pulled him close, waking the young man up a little.

"Hm? Zoro?" Luffy said as gentle lips claimed his as he felt hands rest on his middle and neck, before the hand on his neck started to roam around under the robe, making him moan.

However, when he felt his 'problem' come up, he was nervous about what was going to happen. He heard about it from his brother, who accidentally witnessed it one night and he wasn't ready to do that.

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

Zoro knew he was lying and let his hand go down under the sheet and he knew what was wrong, which wasn't wrong at all.

Luffy had to bite his lower lip when he felt the other's hand on his 'problem' and looked nervously at the other.

Zoro was good with control over his desire to a degree, and seeing the innocent look of the young man just made it easier to keep it at a normal level. He kissed the other as he just did rubbing motions, making the younger man moan and whimper a little.

He licked the lips, and when they didn't open, he gave the 'problem' a squeeze, making the other gasp and allowing him to enter his tongue in.

Luffy couldn't believe how good he felt with what the other was doing to him. He grabbed the other by the shoulders and squeezed them as he felt that his 'problem' was being pumped until he couldn't take it anymore and released as he moaned loudly, but drowned by the other's mouth.

Afterwards, he felt wet and warm from the cum and parted away to breathe.

"I guess we've breached something now." Zoro said as he wiped the other's bangs from his face.

"Are we in trouble?"

Zoro paused to think about a response for that. "I'm being released to go on my own tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"I've been disowned."

Luffy looked at the other, shocked. "What? Is he able to do that?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

"Because I refused to be part of the emperor's court."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"If I agreed, I won't have any freedom at all and I would lose you."

"Lose me?"

"He doesn't allow other samurai who work for him to have servants. Because samurai working under an emperor like that are a higher rank servant, but still take orders."

"And you don't like orders…"

"They're pretty pissed, but now I can be free to where I go. I may not have the title or money, but I'll have my pride and my own sense of honor."

"Sugoui!"

"But now I have to officially release you so that you won't be taken back to the trade."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Mihawk-sen… sama… gave me at least a month to get back to where I bought you and get that asshole to release you from any connections to being a likely servant or slave to another."

"If we don't?"

"They will hunt the both of us down to claim you and take you away. And I'll be forbidden to even be in the same town as you."

Luffy nodded as he understood. "What should we do?"

"First, different clothes… we can't look like we're from a noble class anymore."

"Right."

"Then we have to find Smoker and Ace and see if they can help in anyway. If not, we're on our own for a month before we might make a run for it."

Luffy blinked as the other smiled.

"I'm not going to loose you now."

"But then you'll be wanted as well."

"So be it."

* * *

By the next morning they went out before the sun rose and Smoker and Ace helped them get new, common clothes, and set out to find the area where the trade stalls were. But a month passed and they couldn't find the place, being hopelessly lost and hardly to no sense of direction at all, they were officially fugitives.

But they embraced they're new life fully as they enjoyed each and every challenge that the local police force to the emperor's army can throw at them. They made a great tag team as well as being unofficially married, as Luffy loosely mentioned. To the lawful authorities, they were menaces, but to some of the oppressed villages, they were a god send.

It wasn't long until they gathered a few others who are willing to join and created a band of bandits on land until one member got them a ship and became pirates.

* * *

"Zoro…"

"Hm?"

They were on the ship's deck, looking at the snow covered island that they used to live.

"Did you ever regret buying me that day?"

Zoro looked at the official captain of the pirates. "Not once. Why?"

Luffy smiled. "I had a dream, about the past. And I wondered if it was my fault that you were disowned by the best samurai of this era."

"For now."

"Huh?"

"I was never really comfortable with him being my sensei… Because I wanted to beat him when I get strong enough and meet him again. But it was difficult when I had to travel with him everyday up to the point where I was disowned." He smiled as he grabbed the young man's hand. "I owe you a lot Luffy. I wouldn't feel this free if I didn't have a reason to be."

Luffy blushed, but giggled as he hugged the other's arm. "I'm glad!" He said as both looked at the snow covered island from a far distance. "A whole year…"

"Yeah…"

"Oi! Love birds! Lunch is ready!"

"Food!?"

"Come on, Sencho."

"Yosh!" He said as he jumped on the other's back. "I love you Zoro!"

The swordsman laughed. "I love you too, Luffy."

"And I love you guys when you don't talk!"

"Can it dart brow!"

Luffy just laughed as they headed to the dinning part of the ship before having an idea. He cupped his hand around Zoro's ear and whispered. "Wanna go down and do it?"

"It's been, what? A month?"

"Three weeks."

"Really?"

"After lunch?"

"Make it after dinner and you can bet on it."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Sanji said, his eye twitching.

"As if you want to know, Crap Cook."

"What you call me shit head."

"Where's Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"He's not feeling well."

"After hearing him last night, I be he's down for the next few days." Zoro said, making the cook go red with embarrassment.

"You shut up!"

"Food!" And that was the end of the almost argument as they went in where sounds of arguments, laughter, and simple chats were shared around the long table of outcasts, oppressed victims, criminals, and just plain don't fit in anywhere else in the world that they once known.

"We didn't do so bad." Luffy said.

"You didn't do bad at all." Zoro corrected. "You're pretty much the soul reason why we're here now."

"But Zoro will always be first." He said cutely as he kissed the man's check, causing the two girls of the group to have goofy smiles on their faces.

"Hai, hai…" He said as he released Luffy to cause chaos in the struggle to keep their food from being stolen from his 'wife', and just be amused by the whole scene.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed that. Consider this an early birthday gift and if anyone would like a nice ZoLu fic with some other pairings (if you have read some of my other fics to know what those pairings are), let me know. And if you're uncomfortable about anything like lemon, let me know and I won't do that for your fic. Are we good?

Remember, I usually do multi-chapter works, so the quality may not be as great, but it will be good enough for your reading pleasure.

Thank you and Happy Birthday!


	3. Chapter 3

A belated b-day gift for Zero-Tsume-san! Hope you enjoy! Rated T for some language and mentions of 'activity' and not the good kind.

* * *

**Cell Mates**

'_Why did this happen?_' Luffy thought as he was in the back of an armored vehicle, his wrists and ankles were chained up and he was heading to a jail.

He didn't know what happened that got him into this mess, and no one really believed him when he kept saying that he didn't know.

Apparently he was convicted of armed robbery and hospitalized a security guard, who is currently in critical condition.

'_And the only witness to the robbery._' He thought as the vehicle stopped and he was grabbed by both of his arms to be dragged out.

O---O

He saw the high concrete fence with menacing looking barbwire at the top. He went closer to the steel door, which opened to reveal another steel door just a few feet away. Beyond that was a desk with, no doubt, the man behind the whole prison facility.

"This him?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Guilty of armed robbery and assault to an officer. Sentence is five years."

The man looked at the chart before looking up again. "Take him to cell 1111."

"Yes sir!" Said the other two men who grabbed my arms and dragged me through another steel door, making the first two leave.

He went through steel bar doors for what seemed like forever until I was brought out to the two level area of the prison where the cell rooms were located. He saw that each cell can only hold up to two people at a time.

"Oi! We got a fresh one here!" Someone call out, along with some whistling and some crude remarks about how good he looked.

'_I've heard the worst things that can happen in a prison. Rape, murder, and suicides. And, by being 'fresh' as the guy called it, I was sure to be a target to either of the first two. But most likely the first option._' He thought as he could just imagine the worst thing possible.

"Oi! He's going to be Demon Hunter's cell!"

"Nani!? He'll be a goner by the next hour!"

"That bastard didn't have a cell mate for a long time!"

"Who would be? That guy is a walking death note with his bare hands!"

Everyone kept saying about one particular person, and it slightly nerved the young man as they reached closer and closer to the cell number 1111.

O---O

"Oi!" Said the guard. "You sleeping again?"

"What's it to you?"

He couldn't see the man's face behind the book that seen better days, but he saw how well toned the muscular body was, and feared that he didn't stand a chance with his cell mate.

"We brought you your new cell mate." Said the other guard as he pushed him into the cell just before they closed and locked the cell.

'_What the hell!?_' He thought, not understanding why the guards locked the cell with the man. He wanted to complain, but he couldn't find his voice at the moment as he just looked at his new cell mate. He figured that if he's going to be staying with this man, he may as well introduce himself.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." He said, proud that his voice didn't waver to show how nervous he was.

The man removed the book from his face, revealing a sharp, mature, serious, even a tad bit scary expression, with short, but not too short, light green hair, and when his eyes looked at him, he saw the different range of green from emerald to light green play along the irises.

"Roronoa 'Demon Hunter' Zoro." He said as he placed the book back on his face.

He was unsure what to do now. He was locked in his cell with his cell mate that everyone either fears or dislikes around here, and he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do. He was hungry for one thing, but he didn't want to attract attention now. And he wasn't sure if he could trust his cell mate.

"Um…"

"You can take the top bunk, you can ask those moron guards to take you to the library to get a book, and don't try to talk to me. I really hate to be irritated."

He didn't know what to do, he has so many questions, but it's obvious that his cell mate just didn't tolerate anyone who's stuck with him.

"Oi! Time to head out you two!" Said a guard as he unlocked the barred door.

"Damn it!" Zoro said as he got up.

"Don't give me that crap! You can sleep later tonight! That's all you can do around here."

"Then let me be!"

"Fat chance! Now hop to it!"

O---O

They were forced to go outside, which was about a hundred degrees out and all the men were in their packs and Luffy can sense that he was the center of the conversation. What's worse? He didn't know if he should stay with his cell mate if he risks getting the other more irritated with him and bringing the wrong idea to everyone in prison, or risk being shark bait to practically everyone who shows interest in him.

"Oi! Luffy!" Zoro called, surprising the young man. "Since you're my cell mate, you're going to be my servant in a way."

"Servant?"

"Ever been pranked on when you're a freshman in high school?"

"A few times…"

"Kind of the same deal here, but I'm the only one who gets to do the pranks on you. Understood?"

He nodded.

"Now, until I say otherwise, don't you leave my side or talk to anyone."

"No problem." He said, not really wanting to talk to any of the goons that give him an uncomfortable feeling.

"Good. Now that's settled your first order of business is to do one hundred pushups."

"Huh?"

"Are you questioning me?"

He got down in push up position and easily done one hundred.

"Not bad…" Zoro said.

He didn't say anything as he could feel the heat beating down on him and sweat was starting to become steam off of his skin.

"Alright you trash! In the showers!" Said a guard as everyone filed.

O---O

Luffy was glad to hear that they're going to take showers, because he already made his orange jumpsuit soaked with his sweat. But when he saw what the showers looked like, he could tell that he was going to have a difficult time.

"Hey New Guy! Why don't you show us your goods!?" Said one man as some of the others laughed along.

"Yeah New Guy! Give us a show!"

Luffy was afraid to take off his boxers when he kept hearing them taunting.

It all stopped when the sound of a tile breaking was heard and he looked up to see Zoro's fist create a crater on the tile above his head.

"**_Back. Off._**" Was all he said and everyone looked away.

Luffy was completely lost of the whole thing when greed met chocolate brown.

"Just stay with me, and no one will bother you." He whispered as he handed the young man a towel. "Now hurry up, slave!" He said loudly for everyone to hear.

Luffy didn't know what was going one until it clicked. He can trust his cell mate, but at the same time have to play the role of 'the bitch'. He sighed as he wrapped the towel around him and took his boxers off.

O---O

For three months he has been playing the part of servant, and he noticed a lot of things about his cell mate.

Roronoa Zoro, age nineteen. Was convicted of grand auto theft of motorcycles, possible attempt of murdering a political figure (crooked by the way), and not revealing any sources of the organization that he was believed to be a part in. When in reality, he barrowed a motorcycle and it was a friends', meaning he had permission, it was a huge misunderstanding with the political figure, and he was not in part of any organization. But he was sentenced for ten years, five if he showed good behavior.

He does kendo and is a master of his own, three sword style. He lived in the next two cities over where he lived and loves to drink.

Whenever he gets a gift from his family, he shared it with Zoro late at night.

Zoro has no other family other than his teacher, who couldn't be able to come to visit him due to his old age.

But soon, all too soon, the men in the prison was starting to catch on the acting.

"Oi! Demon Hunter! You're not going soft, are you!?"

Zoro didn't say anything, he tried to fake sleeping while Luffy was doing hand stand pushups that the other taught him.

"Oi! I'm talking to you!" The man marched up to where Zoro was lazing about, as Luffy got onto his feet and waited for what was going to happen. "What? Is he your bitch? If not, we'll take him. And there's no way you can take all of us yourself."

"He is mine." Zoro said as he opened one eye. "So go screw someone else."

"Prove that he is yours! If you can't do that, we'll kill ya!"

Luffy knew what the other meant, and he could see that Zoro didn't fully agree with it either.

"What I do with him doesn't concern you, pervert."

"It does when someone takes him."

Luffy could see that the group was closing in, and he stood up.

"Take him and you're dead." Zoro said, a slight malice was present in his voice.

Luffy knew the other was good with acting when it comes to keeping him safe, but this time seemed too real to be an act.

"You're already going to be on the short list to be on 'good behavior', and you want to waste that by killing me?"

Zoro got up and punched the guy square on the jaw. "I don't give a damn about that. I'll remain here for twenty more years if I can make sure you don't touch him!"

The act was over and Luffy knew it. He wasn't a 'slave' or 'Zoro's bitch', but he was actually a friend… maybe more.

"Whoa…" Said one guy.

"Forget it guys! Looks like Demon Hunter showed his true colors!"

"Damn it! I wanted to feel that ripped body that he developed since he got here."

"Baka! You want to die? You know that whatever Zoro says, goes."

"All right you slugs! Hit the showers!"

All but the two headed back inside.

"Zoro…"

"Come on Luffy before those guards start bitching again." Zoro said, not looking at him as he moved ahead.

O---O

That evening, Luffy, for the first time since his first night in prison, couldn't sleep. And he knew his cell mate wasn't sleeping either, because he wasn't snoring. He knew that everyone was asleep at this dead hour, and whoever was raped that night happened three hours ago. He didn't like hearing it the first night, but the other managed to at least help him through. And that was the night that he fully trusted his cell mate.

He quietly went down to see the other on the lower bunk to see that he was indeed wasn't sleeping. "Zoro…" He whispered. "It's not like you to not be asleep."

"I know…" Zoro whispered back.

"You're still bothered by what happened?"

"Why the hell would you say that?"

"You try not to look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

Zoro slowly turned his head to see the faint outline of the young man before him.

"I'm not bothered by it at all Zoro. We're friends after all."

"In prison?"

"Why not?"

Zoro didn't seem to like this response, but he shrugged it off. "Fair enough. Now get some sleep." He said as he turned over.

"Sweet dreams Zoro." Luffy said as he didn't move for a few minutes before getting back up on his bunk, but he still couldn't get back to sleep.

O---O

It was close to a year when he decided that enough was enough. He saw the small changes the man made, and he wanted to know why. At the same time he felt odd around the other as well. Just last week, he managed to peek, accidently, at the other's lower regions in the shower. He was glad no one was watching him then. But that made him want to look again whenever they get into the showers, and every time he tried to look, he could see the strong legs and the firm ass the other pocesses. He thought he was really losing it for jumping to conclusions. And now he's pretty sure he's losing his mind. When he heard someone being rapped for who knows how many times, he thought about the other doing that to him, and he knows it's wrong beyond anything!

But he managed to keep it quiet that it even amazed him. But then he heard someone planning on escaping the prison. And one thing he learned was to not say anything if you want to live, being 'Zoro's bitch' or not. And he never bothered hearing it again.

O---O

One night, though, everything changed.

He was just starting to doze off when a guard told him that he was going to be free.

"Huh?"

"They proved the real shithole who did the robbery. You're out of here in one hour." And the guard was gone.

"Looks like your five year turned to a close year." Zoro said as he yawned. "You must be happy to be out of here."

"I do miss my family… But…"

"It's better this way Luffy."

"I'll visit you whenever I can though. I may bring your sensei over so you two can catch up."

"Don't do that. He doesn't know that I'm here."

"Oh… Okay…" He said, and was about to go up to his bunk bed, but he felt like he had to do this one thing, now that he knows that he'll be out of here first thing tomorrow. He tapped the other on his shoulder.

"What Luffy?" Zoro said as he turned, only to feel lips on his and hands gripped his shoulders.

Luffy didn't know what to do after that, but he felt the other returning the hesitant kiss and he relaxed.

When they parted Luffy looked at the faint outline of the other's face.

"How are you with promises?" Zoro whispered.

"I keep them to my grave."

"Then promise me that no one touches you until I get out. Understood?"

Luffy kissed the other in a chaste kiss and smiled. "I'll wait for fifty years if I have to."

O---O

The next day, he left the prison.

But he kept his word by visiting the man when he could, even called when he couldn't drive up.

()()()

It only took three years, but Zoro was able to get out on good behavior and the first person he saw getting out was Luffy.

"Zoro!" He called happily as he ran up to embrace the man. "I missed you so much!"

Zoro chuckled as he embraced back. "I missed you too. And I have something to tell you."

Luffy already knew, but wanted to hear it anyway. "What's that?"

"I believe I may have fallen for you."

Luffy held the other tighter. "I love you too!"

* * *

Okay… a little cheesy, but I hope this is okay with everyone. If not, then I know what to improve on.


	4. Chapter 4

Agh! I finally have some time to do this one! I'm so sorry Soge-san! But here's the fic I promised you for your belated gift!

This is also my first SanUso one-shot with hints of ZoLu in. So Enjoy!

* * *

**Art Shop**

In a quaint little town there was an art shop that was currently being minded by a teenage boy of seventeen. Many call him Pinocchio because of his long nose, but he proudly took the nickname.

This young man has curly black hair that reached his shoulders, but was currently tied in a lazy pony tail, thick lips, olive tan skin, and a nice shade of dark chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing overalls that looked worn and had splotches of multicolor paints smeared in random spots, as well as different paint brushes in the front, chest pocket as he stared at a canvas, with only half the painting done.

On normal days, the shop was usually quiet and not really busy. But on this particular day, a young man of nineteen happened to stumble in, looking rushed and lost.

This young man was tall, lean, and dressed far too formal to be strolling around town. His hair was the color of sunshine, even shined to show how healthy it was, with a lock of it covering the left eye while his visible eye showed deep ocean blue iris and a unique curl of his eyebrow. There was also a small, nicely manicured goatee that was hardly noticeable unless you really looked at his chin.

"Can I help you sir?" The young man in the overalls asked as he looked away from his painting to pay attention to his customer, which nearly took him by surprise.

"Yes, you could." Said the handsome young man as he looked at the shop quickly. "Do you have any idea where I could find a flower shop around here?"

"There's one at the end of this road, south of the town. It's not far."

"Okay. Thank you." He said as he rushed out.

"What's his hurry?" The young man said as he went back to his painting, but now he couldn't get the young man out of his mind. He sighed as he picked up his pencil and lightly sketched on the canvas.

--/

Later in that evening, the young man was about to close shop when he saw the other again, this time the man looked down on his luck as he walked slowly and with less of a good posture.

"Oi." He said, making the other look up.

"Oi…" He said as he was about to walk pass the young man and the shop.

"Oi! Sir! It's quite late, I can walk you back."

"Nah…" He said as he stopped. "If you got coffee, I'll wait around a bit."

"Okay… Come on in." He said as he opened the door for the other to walk in. Once he did, he closed the door and went to the back room. "It will take a few minutes. Make yourself at home." He said as he disappeared behind the curtain.

"Hai…" Sanji said as he leaned up against the counter.

As he waited, he took a quick look around the room, seeing paintings, art supplies, and frames. He looked behind the counter to see that the spot he saw the young man was in earlier has some jars of paint still open and the lids were there. He thought the other would be a bit upset if the paints were dry and went over to put the lids on the paint jars. As he did though, he saw the canvas of a painting, and he was a bit taken aback at what he saw on the canvas.

On the canvas was someone that looked a bit like him, almost picture perfect with the background of the sunset and ocean.

"Ow, ow, ow!" The young man said as he came out with the coffee and set it on the counter. "Itte… It's really hot so you know." He warned as he waved his hand in attempt to cool the burned hand.

"Oi… What's the meaning of this?"

"Huh?" He looked back to see what the other was referring to. "Oh, that? Well… I was working on that before you came in earlier. And after you left, I couldn't get you out of my head, so I did that to do so."

"It's really good."

"Thanks."

The handsome young man looked at the other paintings mounted on the wall. "Are those done by you as well?"

"Yeah, they are. My little treasures that I proudly boast."

"I bet."

"So, what was going on that you were on a rush?"

"A date."

"Oh? Did it go that bad?"

"Nah… it didn't go bad at all… until she said that it wasn't going to work."

"Ouch."

"I'm used to it."

"Huh? It's happened before?"

"Since I was thirteen."

"Shit man! How many times have you been rejected?"

"This will be my hundred and fifth time."

"H-Huh!? There's no way you had that many girlfriends!"

"I fall in love to easily."

The young man shook his head. "I don't think I could handle that many rejections."

"Why's that?"

He chuckled dryly. "Come on! Look at me! Who would date a guy like me?" He looked up in one particular picture. "That's why I like painting so much. I don't ever feel lonely, nor do I feel like I have to look a certain way to impress anyone. Because it's the painting that needs to look her best."

The handsome young man looked at the painting that the other was looking at. It was a picture of a woman, a sketch really.

"My mother, before she died, loved art so much that it just passed on to me."

"And your father?"

"Haven't seen him, but Mom speaks highly of him. For all I know he could've died while he was on his adventures to find something to bring back for the both of us."

The young man looked at the other as he grabbed the offered coffee. "Thanks…" He said as he took a few careful sips before gulping down the bitter liquid. When he was done, he placed the cup down and held out his hand. "I'm Sanji… Black Sanji."

The young man held out and grabbed the offered hand. "I'm Usopp… Snipe Usopp."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same."

And a friendship has formed.

\--

For months the handsome young man came by the art shop to talk with the young artist, even modeled a couple. And everything seemed to be well and good, until one bright and sunny day that will cover up a sudden storm.

Sanji came into the shop, happier than usual. "Oi! Usopp!"

"Aye?"

"I've got to tell you this girl I'm seeing?"

"Girl?"

"Yeah! She's so beautiful and…"

Usopp nodded as he wasn't really paying attention, turning back to his canvas as the other kept talking about the amazing girl that he just met just five minutes before running to his shop.

At that point, another young man of nineteen walked into the shop. Unlike the handsome blond, this man was more rugged and looked more like someone to avoid than to approach. He has green hair and sharp green eyes and wore a casual and worn clothing. "Oi! Usopp!"

"Oi! Zoro! You just came back?"

"Aye! And Luffy is here as well."

"How as the trip?"

"Long and boring as usual, but with Luffy it's a chore and an adventure in itself."

"I can agree with that. Oh, Zoro, this is Sanji. Sanji this is a friend of mine, Roronoa Zoro. He runs the kendo dojo in town. Sanji here is the new chef in town for a few months."

"Yeah, Luffy and I were just talking about trying it out." Zoro said as he looked at the other. "You better make a course that can rival an army, my boyfriend is an extreme glutton with hardly any limitations."

"It's true." Usopp said. "The last chef practically ran for the hills."

"No problem." Sanji said. "Just as long as you pay up."

"That's a no brainer."

"What can I do for you, Zoro?" Usopp asked.

"The usual."

"Okay." Usopp said as he went to a few places in the shop, grabbing random items off the shelf.

"The 'usual'?"

Zoro nodded. "My boyfriend, Luffy, he's the same age as Usopp, but still acts like he's damn five. But if I get him something to do, the less likely he will try to destroy my dojo."

"He a retard or something?"

"No!" Zoro snapped. "He's a baka, I'll admit, but there's nothing wrong with him!"

"Okay, okay… Just didn't want to think of you as this pervert is all."

"And risk being burned alive by his pyromaniac of a brother? No thank you. I like to have my death not involve by angry relatives, thank you very much."

"Here you go, Zoro." Usopp said as he handed him the bag.

"How much do I owe you."

"Its 35 belis."

"Huh? When did the price rise up?"

"Don't sue me, I don't control the pricing. But since you and Luffy are friends of mine, I got my special discount for half off."

"Save it. Luffy will kill me if I don't pay full price to keep you out of trouble and keep this shop up." He said as he put down the money. "That, and where the hell am I going to get this stuff easily?" He said as the young man laughed.

"True! No one knows Luffy better than the both of us."

"Sometimes I wonder why I love that guy."

"I don't know either. But the two of you work great anyway."

"Thanks. See ya Usopp." Zoro said as he walked out of the shop.

"What was that about?" Sanji asked.

"Zoro and Luffy are a couple. Have been for a year now."

"A couple?"

"Yeah… And man! Those two are complete compare and contrast. They're both stubborn and thick headed, not to mention they love to fight and have a good time. But Zoro is level headed and sometimes anti-social, while Luffy is just a ball of energy, always moving around and hardly stopping for a breather."

Sanji saw the longing in the other's eyes. "You wish that you were like them?"

"Huh?"

"Have a relationship like that?"

Usopp sighed. "Yeah… But before Luffy moved here, no one would imagine anyone being with him. He was always on his own with that scary face. When Luffy came, he immediately stuck with Zoro and he actually smiled after months of trying to shake the other off." He chuckled. "I remember the time he came in for advice on how to distract a hyper guy. And ever since then, once a month he will come in and fill me in on how things are going."

"This Luffy guy never comes in here?"

"Only once, and I had to buy up more paints and canvases he ruined."

"He's that bad?"

"Only when left alone."

"How can he handle someone like that?"

"I don't know. That's a mystery that the town has. No one can explain it."

"I see…" Sanji said as he looked at the time. "I better get to the restaurant. I may have to take that guy's advice on this Luffy guy's appetite."

"It's almost as worst as he explains it."

"Thanks for the heads up!"

--/

Later that evening, Sanji practically collapsed through the door. "That guy is a monster." Were the first words that came out of his mouth, looking like he just witnessed a murder.

"What did you expect?" Usopp said, unfazed by the shape the other was in.

"That shit bastard cleaned out the meat supply that was supposed to last us to the end of this month! Does that guy not eat!?"

"He does, it's just that his stomach hardly gets fully."

"I nearly died cooking there."

"You'll get used to it."

"And that Marimo bastard! He just sat there like it was no fucking deal!"

"He's used to it."

"He kept getting hit in the head by bones, cleaned off of any meat, and just smiled! Is he trying to mock me!?"

"No, no… He's just so used to Luffy's eating habits that it doesn't bother him. In fact he finds it amusing."

Sanji slumped onto the counter. "And that's not even the worse part of the evening."

"What is then?"

"Remember the woman I was telling you about earlier?"

"Kinda…"

"I saw her again… with her boyfriend…" He slumped again. "Rejection number 106."

"You can't really count that if she was never your girlfriend to begin with."

"I know…"

"Why do you fall so easily for women?"

"Not just women, Usopp." He said as he got up. "Beautiful, young, cute women. The kinds that a gentleman can wait hand and foot for, and shower attention to."

"Sounds like a romantic slavery to me."

"I'm a slave for love. Is it wrong?"

"Yes."

"Nani?"

"Sanji… You're better than that! I understand that you're very chivalrous and all that, but isn't there one time that you got mad or angry at a woman because of the way she treated you or someone else?"

Sanji didn't know how to respond to that.

Usopp sighed. "You really are a hopeless lost cause."

"Oi! What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you're a fucking moron!"

"What the hell has gotten into you!?"

"You!" He said as he stomped towards the door, opened it and glared at the young man. "It's closing time, and it's time for you to get out."

"Not until I understand what the hell is going on!"

"There's nothing to explain!" Usopp raised his voice. "Now get out!"

Sanji was about to counter when he saw the other was shaking. "Fine…" He said as he calmly walked towards the door, stole a glance to see one small tear escaping before being fully out of the shop, where the door slammed harshly, breaking glass, behind him.

\--

The next day, the art shop was closed all day and the restaurant had to let everyone know that they only have vegan dishes for a few weeks until a new supply of meat came in.

Sanji didn't feel at all well with cooking, since there was no meat to make a splendid dish, and anyone can make a good salad, just makes sure you're wearing gloves while handling the lettuce. That's when a young man of seventeen kicked the kitchen door open.

The young man was a lean, but slightly muscularly toned, has black hair, dark brown eyes that almost looked black with a small scar under his left eye, and wore informal, worn clothes that were somewhat cut up from far too much repeated usage.

"Bastard!" He shouted as he ran up to the chef, who blocked a punch with his leg.

"What the hell!?"

"You hurt Usopp!" The young man said, as he continued to throw punches and kicks at the chef. "He really liked you, and you hurt him!"

"What? What do you mean 'liked'? We're just friends!"

"You don't understand!" The young man said as he finally got a punch in the jaw in, making the other collide with the garbage can that hardly had anything in it. "Usopp really liked you, but all you care about are women that will never love you back! You'll always be rejected and never be troubled by it! But Usopp has suffered the worst kind of rejection from you! And you don't even care!" With that he left the kitchen.

Sanji didn't move from where he was, and any sound made towards him were drowned out as the words struck a chord.

--/

For a month, Sanji never walked by or even attempted to enter the art shop, confiding himself into the restaurant. While Usopp, with the help of both Zoro and Luffy, made it through the worst of the ache and finally got the shop up.

One day, Zoro went to the restaurant and barged into the kitchen to find the chef, completely worse for wear with unkempt blond hair, posture that didn't have that air of gentleman-type-thing, and didn't really care, and his visible eye seemed completely glazed over, being somewhere far away at the moment.

He sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "Oi."

The man turned slowly to look, only to have a hard punch to the face.

"What the hell are you still doing here!?" He said as he lifted the other up by the collar. "Huh?"

"Alone… Forever rejected…"

"Jeeze… Even Luffy is easier to handle than you." He said as he dragged the other out, which seemed to wake the other out from the daze.

"Don't!" He pulled back.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your pick Crap Cook! Either way you're going to get out of this kitchen!"

"Where the hell are you taking me!?"

"The art shop, you two need to work it out."

"Haven't I done enough damage as it is?"

"You're making it worse by being a damn pussy!"

"What was that you shitty green bastard!?"

They glared at each other as Zoro grinned dangerously. "I do believe I heard you say you want the hard way…"

"Let go of me you psychopath!"

"Nope!" Zoro said as he lifted the other over his shoulder and ran. "Jeeze… You been in the cookie dough or something?"

"I'm not fat you Neanderthal!"

"You're such a chick!"

"Oi!"

\--

Then Zoro suddenly stopped and, ungraciously, threw the other on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you one of these days."

"I'll hold you to that, right now you better get your pansy ass into that shop, or Luffy and I will make you."

Sanji got up and walked into the shop himself.

"Hello! How may I-" Usopp started to say before seeing who it was at the door. "Nanda?"

"You're muscle head friend manhandled me here."

Usopp sighed. "I told them I don't want to see you! I should've known that they'll do the opposite."

For a moment, they didn't say a word before Sanji looked at a new picture. "Is that new?"

Usopp looked and nodded. "Finished last night." He looked at the man again and saw the changes. "You look like shit."

"I feel like shit."

"Huh?"

"Luffy… He barged into my kitchen a while back… Said some things that were true and left me."

"Luffy can get that way…"

"And for a whole month… I thought about it… I thought about it a lot…"

"Sanji?"

"I don't like it… I don't like being rejected… being alone… That's why I enjoy cooking, because it's exactly like your painting." He lifted his head a little. "But after what happened between us, I don't enjoy cooking anymore… It's like their doing the opposite all of a sudden, as if it was all my fault that I screwed the recipe up." He looked up at Usopp. "I don't like rejection… especially when it comes to cooking… and to people I care about."

"I don't see where you're getting at."

"It's true that I'm a womanizer, have been since I was little. But damn it! I've been rejected so many times by many kinds of women! But none of them hurt this much than the thought that I hurt you! And that I was the one rejecting you because I was thinking of myself!"

Usopp went up and slapped the other across the face. "Baka! A simple 'sorry' would've been okay! Don't give me a damn sob story!" He said as he has tears at the corner of his eyes.

Sanji , after a momentary shock in his system, started to laugh before calming down and looking at the other. "Gomenasai, Usopp."

Usopp smiled a bit as well as he handed out his hand. "Apology accepted."

Sanji grabbed the other's hand, but instead of shaking it, he pulled him closer and kissed the other.

Usopp was shocked and not sure what was going on before 1+1 came to his mind and realized what was going on. When the kiss was over, he looked at the other. "What the hell?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Huh?"

Sanji chuckled. "A woman would've accepted it immediately." He said as he cupped the other's face in his hand, while the other held the other tight up against him. "What do you say? Want to give it a try?"

Usopp blinked before smiling. "We already went through the crappy part, why not?"

Sanji smiled as he went in for another kiss.

When they parted Usopp asked Sanji if he was a smoker.

"Yes. Does it bother you?"

"Surprisingly it doesn't."

Sanji went in for another, deeper, passionate kiss.

--/

Outside, Zoro sat on the ground, napping before Luffy came up.

"Yo, Zoro!" He said, waking his boyfriend up.

"Hey Luffy." He said.

"Are they getting along."

"I didn't hear gun shots or bodies hit the floor… My guess is that they're making out as we speak."

Luffy smiled. "That's great to hear!" He said as he chaste kiss his boyfriend. "Let's leave them alone."

"Whatever you say." He said as he got up from the ground.

"You know what, Zoro…"

"What?"

"We haven't done that in awhile."

Zoro grinned. "In the mood are we?"

Luffy nodded.

"Okay then…" He said as he bent down, letting the other on his back, and raced to their shared home.

"This is going to be fun!"

"I don't think we're the only ones having fun."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it." Zoro said as he closed the door and put down the blinds.

Back at the art shop, the open sign was quickly switched to close and the blind was pulled down as happy, pleasured sounds were heard behind the door.

* * *

Hope you like this!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! This is for Surguri-chan! I hope you like it! Just innocent friendship kind of thing for one of the the best holidays of the year.

Rated K+ to be safe.

* * *

Trick or… Scare?

The sun has set on a huge town where the old looking houses of the Edo era were emitting a glow that some would describe eerie if not for the children in costumes going from house to house.

"Oi! Marimo!" Called out one young boy of nine in a Ramen Chef's outfit. "Quit going the wrong way!" The boy has blond hair that shined even in the dim lights of the houses, with a lock covering his left eye his other eye showed the sapphire blue eye with a unique curl of his eyebrow.

"You shut it Dartbrow!" Called out another young boy of the same age in a wandering samurai outfit. He has short green hair that didn't shine like the other, darker skinned than the others fair one, and has light green eyes that has a bit of dark green in them.

"Would you two shut up!" Called out a girl of eight in a witches outfit. She has orange-ginger hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes. "Come on! We have to get to Robin-san's house before we can trick or treat!" She turned and walked down the street.

"Sure thing Nami-chan!" The blond boy said as he practically tap danced up to her side before turning back to the other. "You better keep up! Or you'll end up being lost again!"

"Shut up! I didn't even want to do this!"

"Not our fault that you're such an old man." The blond said as they walked up to a house. "I wouldn't want to spend trick or treating with you, but Nami-chan said that it should be good for you."

"Quiet you two!" Nami said as she grabbed a rope making a bell sound go off from the inside.

A few seconds later, a woman of eighteen opened the door wearing a dark violet dress with black spider webs going around the silk material. The woman has black-blue hair that went a bit passed her shoulders, intense blue eyes against the smooth sun tanned skin. "You got here rather early."

"Really? I was sure we were going to be late because we had to pick up Zoro." Nami said.

"Oi!" The green haired boy said.

"Now, now, let's not have that. Come on in." She said as she stepped aside. "We also have some new members."

"Really?" The blond said as he and Nami ran inside the house to the living room to see four kids, two are boys of seven and two girls of six, and a puppy.

One of the boys dressed and looked like Pinochicco with his long nose, but he also has dark curly black hair and dark olive skin. The other boy looked like a pirate with a big red coat, his messy black hair, a scar under his left eye, and his skin was light, but still darker than the blond, and has a straw hat on his head. One of the girls was really pale and dressed up as an angel with dark hazel eyes and the other was fair skinned as well, but still darker than the other girl with light blue hair tied up in a pony tail and dressed up as an Arabian princess. The puppy was dressed as a doctor with the white coat with the red cross on the back.

The three were laughing from the Pinochicco's tale when they noticed the two, soon to be three as Zoro went up.

"Everyone," Robin said as she pointed to the three. "These three will be joining us. They're…"

"I'm Nami!" Said the girl.

"I'm Sanji." The blond said. "And the Marimo samurai is Zoro."

"I can tell them my name, stupid!"

"What you call me, moron!?"

"Now you two…" Robin said as she looked at the four. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Uh… Hi… I'm Usopp…" The Pinochicco boy said.

"I'm Kaya, his little sister." Said the angel girl.

"I'm Vivi." Said the other girl.

"And I'm Luffy! King of the Pirates!" Said the boy, standing up on the chair, chest out and hands on his hips.

Robin giggled. "And the puppy is Chopper."

"Can we go now?" Luffy said.

"If everyone is ready, we'll go."

"Yay!" Everyone but Zoro cheered.

*,__,*

About half an hour of walking from house to house, they come across a haunted house setting.

"Franky and Brook no doubt." Nami said. "Only Franky can come up with the craziest ideas."

"The music is definitely Brook's." Sanji said. "It makes it a bit creepier than last year."

"Please! That wasn't scary at all!" Zoro said, earning looks of amazement from the new group.

"You're not scared of that place?" Usopp asked, obviously scared out of his mind that he looked more like a scarecrow now.

"Why? It's just lights and loud noises." He said as the pirate boy dashed right in.

"Let's go!" He said as he disappeared through the door.

"Luffy-chan!" Robin called as everyone went in, getting startled when the ghost jumped up from the right side. "Stay together everyone! I'm sure we'll find Luffy here."

Sanji looked around and saw that Zoro was nowhere to be found. "Robin-san, Zoro got himself lost again."

She looked and sighed. "Well, we better find those two then."

*,__,*

Zoro, of course, wasn't near the group and wandered around the haunted house, either looking for a way out or finding the pirate kid… whichever came first. He wasn't fazed by the jumping skeletons, ghosts, or the likes of it. He just wanted to be away from the place. From the group. From the holiday itself.

"Oh! Zoro!" Luffy called out as he ran up and tackled the other's side. "There you are!"

"Hey…" He said.

"Where is everyone?"

"Looking for you."

"Really?"

"You ran in before everyone was ready."

Luffy just laughed it off. "Well! We better look for them."

"I don't want to find them!" He said as he was turning to another direction.

"Okay! We'll just trick or treat by ourselves!" Luffy said as he grabbed the other's hand. "More candy for us!" He said as he led the other out of the haunted house.

"They're going to be really mad if they find out." Zoro said, not really caring.

"Yeah, but if we get enough candy, they'll forget, right?"

Zoro didn't get a chance to respond as the other started dragging him out towards the next house.

*,__,*

For the next hour, the two went from house to house and went through a lot of haunted houses before coming across a community festival where the two ate hamburgers and what not from the stands.

"Are you new here or something?" Zoro asked.

"Yep! Just moved here two days ago!"

"So you haven't been in school yet."

"Nope! I hope I get into a cool one though."

"School isn't all that fun no matter where you go."

"That's because no one is making it fun." Luffy said with a smile.

"You're too happy about something so boring."

"Huh?"

"Never mind…" He said as he finished his hamburger. "Let's go. I think it's time we get back to Robin and the others."

"Aw! I wanna have more fun with Zoro!"

"Huh?"

"Zoro is fun to be around with!"

"Since when?"

"Since the first haunted house."

"You're weird."

"Thanks!"

"That wasn't a good thing."

Luffy just laughed it off as they headed out.

*,__,*

About half an hour later, most of the lights were out in the street and fog started to settle. Zoro didn't seem bothered by the change, knowing that it was just the change in temperature, but he felt the other's hand grab his with a squeeze. He didn't look at the younger boy as he looked for any familiar house that they could stop by and get a hold of Robin.

'She's probably really mad by now.' He thought as he felt the other get closer to him, grabbing his arm and walking awkwardly along his side.

"Scared?"

"A little?"

"Of the dark?"

"No…"

"Of the fog?"

"No…"

Zoro was a little confused as he stopped to look at the boy to see just how scared the other was. "Oi, Luffy, are you okay?"

Luffy nodded. "Zoro's here…"

Zoro wasn't sure what the other meant, but he continued walking until he found the haunted house they were in before Luffy dragged them off to other houses, thus getting them lost. "Now where do we go?" He said as he looked around. "And it's so dark out here." He looked at the now darkened set up haunted house. "Looks like we're spending the night here." He concluded when he started to move only to realize the other was already asleep, and he ended up carrying the boy up the house and was glad that the door was unlocked.

*,__,*

Zoro was just about to go to sleep when he heard a blood curling scream from the younger boy. "What the hell?" He said when he saw the pale, scared look on the other's face. "Oi… you okay?"

"Alone…"

"Huh?"

"I'm afraid of being alone… Ever since they took my brother away from me and my grandpa always leaves me alone in some scary place."

"That's what you're afraid of?"

Luffy nodded. "I was happy to know that I was going to live with Robin when Grandpa had to go out to sea for awhile. But I don't know everyone… and that felt different."

Zoro looked at the younger boy with a different perspective. "So the whole, 'I'm a Pirate King' thing was just your way of coping?"

Luffy nodded. "It felt good to be like that, just being myself."

Zoro laid back down. "Nothing wrong with that. I do that all the time too. But I think people want me to be a bit like you."

"Huh? But Zoro is so cool as he is."

Zoro couldn't help but smile. "At least you think so. Some people just don't like the way I look. They say I look scary."

"But Zoro isn't scary. Especially since you're smiling!"

Zoro stopped smiling and looked away.

"Aw!" Luffy said as he laid back down next to the other. "Hey Zoro."

"What?"

"If I get into the school you're in, can we be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah!"

"I'll be in a different grade though."

"So? When it comes to friends, there's no age difference."

"Now you're making sense? You really are weird."

Luffy giggled as he curled up close to the other. "Do you think they'll find us?"

"They will." Zoro said as he yawned. "If not then we'll wait until morning to find them."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he fell asleep, which the other followed not too far behind.

*,__,*

It was a good hour before Robin, Franky, and Brook went back to the house to find the two, curled up next to each other with Zoro's arm over the other, as if in a protective embrace.

Halloween is a time for spooks and fun, but for these two, it is a beginning of a long friendship.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! This goes out to Gene-san, and I have to say I don't know what came over me when I was working on this, but it must be something strong and... whoa... Because this is crazy even for me. But I hope you enjoy it either way.

Note: I'm sorry for the inconvinence that this was put down, but I forgot to put the rating in.

Rated M for nudity and a scene.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jeweled Choker

The Thousand Sunny was docked by a fairly large island on a beautiful clear day and Zoro was, supposedly, keeping watch on the ship. He was taking his fifth nap of the day as the other crew members came back on board.

"Tch. Typical." Sanji said seeing the sleeping swordsman before Luffy ran up and landed on the other's lap, jerking the swordsman awake.

"Wake up, Zoro!" Luffy said loudly.

"Get. Off." Zoro said as the other did and he was able to get up himself.

"The woman in the jewelry shop was really kind to let me buy this at such a cheap price." Nami said, showing off the sparkling choker with semi precious red gems.

"Indeed." Robin agreed.

"It makes you even more brilliant, Nami-swan!" Sanji said, reverting to his love-sick noodle self.

"It's just a necklace…" Usopp said, which he started running away from Sanji.

"Well! We got what we need. Which is SUPA!" Franky said, carrying blueprint paper, a stack of wood, a bucket with hammers, nails and other such nick knacks.

"And on such a beautiful and calm day." Brook said as he brought out his violin to play a tune to signal an inspiring song for an occasion.

Zoro shrugged as Nami started to give out orders about sailing off, and he and the rest of the crew pitched in to do just that. Once they were out into the ocean, he resumed his napping position, only to have Robin join him.

"Mind if I read here?"

"Whatever." He said as he made himself comfortable. 'At least she doesn't make noise.' He thought when he sensed the usual trio: Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, running around the ship in some game. He was too used to it at this point and didn't think much about it.

"No! You're not putting that thing on me!" Chopper cried as he passed the two.

"Come on Chopper! It's only for a few seconds!" Usopp said as he ran pass the two as well, holding something.

A young man started laughing when he came up to the two. "Hey Robin! Oi! Zoro! You asleep again?"

"What the hell are you doing now?"

"Well, Usopp said that some animals look great with a collar on, and Nami's new necklace looks like a collar, so we're trying to see if it looks good on Chopper before Nami wakes up from her nap."

"You took Nami's necklace without permission?" Robin asked.

"We're going to put it back once we see what Chopper looks like with a collar."

"The poor thing." Robin said.

"He'll live." Zoro said as he got up. "I'm going to the weight room."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he looked around. "Now where did those two go?"

While Luffy tries to find the two, Zoro was on his way to the mast, where there was a ladder that leads up to the weight room, which doubles as a look out for when the nights are too cold for the crow's nest, which was located above the room. But before he could reach there, Chopper ran into him, followed by Usopp.

"Damn it!" Zoro said as he bopped their heads together. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Zoro…" The two said in unison.

"And give that sea witch's necklace back, it's bad enough that she has a temper on a regular basis."

The two shuddered at the thought. "Right." The two said as the long nose looked around for it.

"What's wrong now?" Zoro asked.

"I think I dropped the choker somewhere…" Usopp said as he looked up. "Oh, it's around your neck."

"Eh?" Zoro said as he felt around his neck, and sure enough he could feel the gems around his neck. He sighed as he looked for the latch that can release the object from his throat. But he couldn't find it. "Where is that damn latch?"

"Let me see." Usopp offered as the other sat down for him to look. "That's weird… I know I saw a latch around here earlier."

"What's going on?" Sanji asked as he walked down to see the choker. "Wow, Marimo, I didn't know you were into that."

"Can it, Dart Brow!"

Usopp and Chopper explained quickly what happened, which Usopp received a lump on his head by the blond.

"So now you can't find the latch?" Sanji said.

"Yep." Usopp said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

"What's going on?" Nami said as she yawned when she saw her choker. "What the hell!?"

"My, my, what's going on here?" Brook said.

Sanji explained what the two told him, which Usopp received another lump by Nami.

"Oh! There you guys are!" Luffy said, which he got a kick and a punch in. "Itte! What the hell!?"

"For helping out!" Both Sanji and Nami said.

"Huh?"

"You know the choker we were trying to put on Chopper?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's on Zoro and we can't find the latch to take it off."

Luffy looked at the choker, shining around the swordsman's neck. "Wow, it actually fits on Zoro's neck too." He said as he received a kick by Nami.

"That's not funny Luffy!" She said. "I paid good money to buy it! And before I could fully enjoy it, it's stuck on this oaf's neck!"

"Oi! This isn't what I wanted either!" Zoro said as he pointed to the piece of jewelry.

"Oh dear…" Robin said as she came up to the group. "I was wondering what was with the commotion."

"Nami's choker is stuck on Zoro." Luffy said.

"I can see that." She said as she went up to Zoro. "Hold still." She gently ordered as she looked around for a way to get the choker off. "How unusual." She said as she looked at Nami. "You were able to get this off, did you not?"

"Yeah, there should be a gold latch between the two small red gems." Nami said.

"I'm not seeing anything like that."

"A stupid latch just can't disappear!" Zoro said.

"Hmm…" Robin pondered. "Maybe this is the work for Franky-san…"

"What about me?" Franky said as he came out and saw the shining choker around the man's neck. "What happened?" Once he got the story, he mentioned the swordsman to follow him to his work shop where he used magnifying glasses, small instruments, and other such things to find the latch.

*-(X)-*

But after two hours, there was no such luck.

"That's just plain weird." Sanji said.

"Something you and I can agree on." Zoro said, noting the tightness around his neck.

"The part where the latch is mysterious missing, or the fact that you don't even look a bit feminine with that thing on."

"You asking for a fight!?"

"Not now you two!" Nami said as she took a bite of fish. "We're having dinner."

Dinner was a normal thing around the straw-hat crew. Luffy would try to steal from everyone's plate, the rest of the crew trying to block the stretchy arms from oblivion, and some arguments here and there along with jokes and songs.

"How can anyone breathe normally with this thing on?" Zoro said.

"That's why it's called a choker." Nami said, a bit annoyed that her choker was on the man's neck.

"It's called a torture device." Zoro said as he messed with the piece of jewelry.

"If that is broken, your debt is increased by five percent."

"At this point, I just want the damn thing off!"

"I wanna wear it next!" Luffy said.

"Like hell you are!" Nami said.

*-(X)-*

Once dinner was done, Sanji had night watch and everyone else went to bed. Throughout the night, Zoro didn't feel right to the point that he had to go to the bathroom to eject the evening's meal.

"Damn Love Cook…" He said as his body was reacting strangely. "What the fuck is going on?" He whispered as he tried to stand up, only to hear loud ringing in his ears and went to the ground. "I better talk to Chopper about this… This isn't normal…" He said, only to suddenly black out.

When he got up, he felt slightly disoriented, but he didn't feel a lot of pain like he did before, and he was able to get up and go to the sink.

'That was too weird.' He thought as he washed his face, dried it with a towel, and headed back to the men's quarters, where he saw that Luffy took the second half of the watch as he went over to the couch, threw the cover on him and slept the rest of the night off.

*-(X)-*

When morning came around, Sanji was already in the kitchen making breakfast as Luffy headed down to wake the guys up. He managed to get all but Zoro, who he could only see his back on the couch.

'That's strange, he usually sleeps on his back.' He thought but shrugged as he went up as Chopper walked out of the men's quarters. "Zoro! It's time to get up!" He called as he patted the other's head.

"Go away Luffy." The other sleepily groaned, but it wasn't the same voice.

"Zoro?" Luffy said as he poked the other's side. "Oi, Zoro, are you sick or something man?"

"What the hell Luffy?" The other turned on his back, which the young captain realized that something was definitely off with his first mate.

"Why do you sound so funny?" He asked as he saw something off with the face, chest, the form itself was… completely different.

Zoro wasn't fully awake when he heard Luffy's tone. As he started to feel more awake, he saw the look the other was giving him. "Oi, Lu-" He started to say when he heard his own voice. "The hell?" He got up, only to feel a small bit of weight on his chest as he looked down to see two lumps.

"Zoro…"

"Is this for real?" Zoro asked as Luffy did a daring move and grabbed one of the lumps.

"They feel real."

Zoro slapped the other's hand as he got up, took his clothes off and saw the horror of all horrors.

*-(X)-*

Back at the kitchen, Robin came in with a concerned look. "Nami, there's something you need to know about that choker you bought back on the island."

"What is it Robin?" Nami asked, seeing that this wasn't going to be good.

"It seems that there's some curse to whoever wears it."

"What kind of curse?"

"Well, it depends on the kind of jewelry. Take your choker, it won't affect you or I because we're female. But if a male were to wear it…"

At that moment, the kitchen door slammed open and there was Zoro, his shirt was loose and his pants were tight around the hips.

"Okay you sick son of a bitch! What the hell did you put into my food last night to make me into a woman!"

Zoro was definitely a woman with his… her frame still angular, but slightly smoothed out and not as muscular as the male frame but still retained that muscular, athletic form. His… Her face was smoothed and looked really good for someone who used to be scary. And the waist line, when he… she moved to hurt the chef, was a definite curve that wasn't hour-glass, but darn near close. And the bust was between a 'B' and a 'C'. And the voice sounded a little deep like Robin's, but was still Zoro.

Luffy walked behind and stood by the door way. "Zoro is a woman guys…"

"Zoro-san, you might want to calm down." Robin said. "I just read that the jewels on the choker you're wearing unwillingly are cursed."

Zoro looked at the historian before he… she could get a good punch in. "What? You mean this happened when this thing was on my neck!?"

"I'm afraid so. That was one of the reasons why the jeweler gave it away at such a price."

"You do know how to get it off, right?" Zoro asked as he… she went up to the table.

"It says that the hint of getting the jewelry off is by the gems. It seems that those are the only clues to how to get the choker off and get you back to your male form."

"And…"

"I'm going need to find a jewel description book to know what the red and white gems with the pearls mean."

"Nami, how long is the next island?"

"About two weeks."

Zoro sighed as he… she rubbed the temples. "Okay… I just have to deal with this until then."

"Uh… Zoro…" Chopper said. "Did you feel anything weird before this?"

"I remember throwing up crap cook's food that evening… I blacked out in the bathroom… then I went back to bed."

"I may need to give you a check up to see if anything may have damaged when you were… changing."

"Right…"

*-(X)-*

The past few days, things were getting back to normal.

"Zoro!" Nami cried out in horror. "You have to wear a shirt if you're going to work out!"

"What's the big deal?" Zoro said, completely shirtless, showing the toned body of an athletic woman.

"You have no shame!"

"I wasn't a woman to begin with! Why should I start covering myself?"

"Because that what women do when they're not taking a shower or completely alone!"

"Again, not a big deal!" _She_ said as _she_ grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off. "This thing is temporary until this stupid choker of yours is finally off of my neck. And once that happens, it's going overboard!"

"Nami-swa- AAHH! My eyes!" Sanji said as he fell backward.

"Pervert moron." Zoro said as _she_ walked towards the bathroom.

When Zoro left, Nami looked at Sanji, who had blood coming out of his nose but looked shameful.

"You okay Sanji-kun?"

"No… The man who I despise as the rudest man alive is now an attractive woman that I didn't think possible! I'm torn from liking and hating!"

"Stick to not liking Zoro." Nami said as she slightly agreed with the blond. "But you're right. I never expected Zoro to be so… beautiful in such a strong figure."

*-(X)-*

Zoro sneezed as _she_ got into the bathroom. "Damn it…" _She_ said as _she_ turned on the shower when the door opened.

"Oh, hi Zoro!" Luffy said as he went in. "You were told to take a shower too?"

"No, what the hell happened to you?" _She_ asked when _she_ saw the soot and grease all over the young captain.

"Oh, I was in Franky's workshop and I tried to help."

"Ah." _She_ said, as if it explained everything. "Well, get in here." _She_ pointed to the stall and the young captain quickly took his clothes off and joined the other.

"That choker is still on huh?"

_She_ sighed. "Yeah… and will still be on until Robin figures out what gem reacts to what to take it off." _She_ said as _she_ started washing the young man's hair.

Out of all the crew members, Luffy was the least affected by the change of his first mate. And for that, the now swordswoman was grateful for.

"I was working out without my shirt on like I usually do, and Nami told me that it wasn't right because I'm a '_woman_'. As if that will last."

Luffy giggled. "Yeah, Zoro is Zoro, no matter what!"

Zoro smiled as _she_ rinsed the black mop of hair. "Exactly! And it's not like we're strangers here, everyone knows I'm really a guy for crying out loud."

"Well, Sanji and Brook still act a bit funny around you."

"Like I said, it won't last long." _She_ said as both started to wash their bodies.

"Hey Zoro, mind if I wash your back?"

"I don't see why not." Zoro said as Luffy washed _her_ back.

"At first it was a little strange." Luffy said. "You being a woman and all."

"That was a horrible wake up call." Zoro agreed.

"But after awhile, I knew that you were still Zoro and I felt okay with it after that." He giggled. "And I knew Nami would never let me just grab like that if I tried to wake her up."

Zoro laughed as well. "She'll kill you for sure." _She_ said as she turned around. "And to be honest, I don't know what the big deal is if these things are grabbed. The only thing what would come out of it is the poor bastard with a black eye."

Luffy laughed at the thought of it. "I can see Nami doing that alright." But he couldn't help but stare at the two lumps on the other's front.

"Luffy?"

"Sorry." Luffy looked away. "It's just that I hardly ever see things like that without being in more debt."

"Oh yeah, back in Alabasta." _She_ said as _she_ remembered the 'Happiness Punch' the guys saw while, still a guy then, was cleaning himself, avoiding the increase of his debt. "It's okay with me though." _She_ added. "As long as those other perverts don't come in there."

"So… can I touch them?"

Zoro, seeing no big deal about it, grabbed the young captain's hands and placed them over _her_ chest. "See? Nothing." _She_ said as Luffy's curiosity allowed him to feel around the lumps.

"They're soft."

"Weird huh?"

Luffy nodded as he ran his thumb over a nipple, hearing the other hitch _her_ breath.

Both stared at each other with a bit of shock as the young captain took his hands away from the soft lumps.

"I think we're clean enough." Luffy said, face a bit pink.

"Yeah…" _She_ said as _she_ turned off the shower and both got out. 'What the hell was that!?' _She_ thought as _she_ dried herself.

*-(X)-*

Another few days went by and Luffy and Zoro spent a lot of time together, more like Luffy not leaving the swordswoman alone.

On a warm afternoon, Luffy was bored and looked for Zoro, since everyone else was busy. When he found the other, his first mate was asleep against the wall, by the corner. He sat down on the crossed legs, and noticed how sitting on the other's lap seemed different.

"Luffy?" Zoro said as _she_ yawned. "What's going on?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh?"

"And I just noticed that your lap is different."

"Huh? My lap?"

"Yeah… must be because a woman's hips are wider…"

Zoro blinked at the other's thinking. "Don't hurt yourself."

Luffy sighed as he leaned against the other's form. "This feels different too."

"It's because of my breasts…"

"It's not a bad different." He said as he poked one of the soft lumps. "It really doesn't bother you when I do that?"

"Nope."

"But the other day, Sanji grabbed the front of your shirt and you punched him harder than usual when you two fight."

"Because it was Dartbrow. He's a pervert and I never really liked the bastard."

"Then there's Usopp, he accidently placed his hand on you when he was falling. He's really sorry for that."

"I was a little harsh that time." Zoro admitted.

"But you're okay with me doing things like that."

Zoro saw the reason to this. "Huh… I didn't really think about that."

Luffy had a confused look as he leaned back to look at the other at a different perspective before yawning.

"Tired?"

"A bit."

Zoro grabbed the back of his head and brought him foreword, resting the young captain's head on top of the lumps.

"They're like pillows." Luffy commented, making the other chuckle.

"Get some rest." _She_ said as _she_ closed _her_ eyes to continue _her_ nap.

Luffy rubbed his face between the two lumps before finally settling to a comfortable position.

*-(X)-*

Not long after the two went to sleep, Nami came down and saw the two and she had a look of disbelief.

"That's just strange…"

"What is Nami?" Robin asked as she looked as well. "My, my, isn't that a sweet sight."

"It's not sweet." Nami said. "Of all people, Luffy would be the least likely to do something like this."

"But Nami, I heard Zoro say that it was okay for Luffy to do those things."

"Huh?"

"I think it's because, to Luffy, Zoro being female allows him to see the female body without being too uncomfortable."

"Why would Luffy be uncomfortable?"

"Because you would most likely raise hell if Luffy so much as takes a peek when you're in the shower, and with that his mind thought that he shouldn't do that to any female crew member."

"Oh… And Zoro's different because _she_ was a he before turning into a _she_."

"Exactly."

"I guess that makes since. And Luffy is harmless out of everyone. Well, I guess Usopp is safe too, but I bet he's not comfortable like Luffy is."

"And Chopper, but like Usopp he's a bit misbalanced by the change."

"Oh well, we'll let them be."

*-(X)-*

A week as passed and another few days later, Zoro was working out, without a shirt on again.

"Zoro!" Nami cried out again. "How many times do I have to tell you to wear a-"

"Zoro!" Luffy called as he jumped and practically glomped the swordswoman.

"Hey Luffy." Zoro said as _she_ put the weights down. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Just wanna see you!"

"You're odd."

"And proud of it!"

Zoro couldn't help but laugh, which was rich and smooth that even Nami had a hard time breathing.

'This is so wrong!' Nami thought as she walked away. "Fine! Be that way!"

"What's her problem?" Luffy asked.

"Beats me. I'm not fluent in Bitchinese."

Luffy couldn't help but giggle as he felt the sweat from the other's skin. "You're all wet."

"I've been working out for about an hour." _She_ said as _she_ set him down. "Now, what brings you here exactly?"

"Running away from Sanji, who stopped coming back here for some reason."

"It's because I'm here." _She_ said as _she_ rolled her eyes. "I swear that guy has a female complex to a dangerous degree."

"But that's Sanji."

"I know…" _She_ said with a stretch.

Luffy couldn't help but stare as the other stretched _her_ form and felt really weird about it.

"Oi!" _She_ said as _she_ poked him on the forehead. "If you're just going to stand there, you may as well spar with me."

"Really?" Luffy got excited to hear that.

"It has been awhile." _She_ said as _she_ picked up a metal bar to represent as a sword. "Ready?"

Luffy was in his ready form as he looked ready for any challenge. "Bring it!"

*-(X)-*

At first it seemed that it was okay, like any other sparing match. That is until Luffy managed to get on top of the swordswoman. And the way the other looked with sweat and breathing hard was making him completely odd that unnerved him. He quickly got off, earning a confused look from the other.

"Luffy?" Zoro said as _she_ got up and saw how _her_ young captain seemed to be acting.

Luffy's cheeks were tinted red, his eyes wide with uncertainty and something else, and his body language seemed to be trying to hold back.

"Luffy?" _She_ said as _she_ got up close to him. "What's wrong?"

Luffy opened his mouth, but he couldn't get the words out as he looked at the smoothed yet angular face of his first mate and how _she_ seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight.

"Oi!" Zoro said as _she_ poked the other's head. "What's with the face all of a sudden?"

Luffy gulped. "I-I-"

"You…"

"… Shower…" Was the only thing the young captain can roll out as he wasn't sure what he needed to say at the moment.

Zoro was really confused by the response, knowing that the young captain would usually be specific about things like that. But _she_ shrugged it off. "Yeah, we have worked up a sweat." _She_ said with a smile as _she_ grabbed a towel to get the sweat of before the towel just draped over _her_ breasts. "Come on before that sea witch makes a dramatic issue about it."

"You go ahead, I think Nami told me to help out with something."

Zoro blinked but shrugged _her_ shoulders. "Okay, Sencho-san, I'll see you in a bit." _She_ said as _she_ walked up to the bathroom.

Luffy went to the clinic, seeing that Chopper wasn't around, and looked around the drawers until he found the one thing he almost didn't expect but glad the little doctor was thinking ahead. He grabbed the box and shoved it into his pocket before walking out of the clinic to the men's quarters.

*-(X)-*

Later that day, Zoro had watch that night and Luffy was keeping _her_ company.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Zoro asked, seeing the young captain acting strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strangely since this afternoon. And I would like to know what is wrong."

Luffy was red in the face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Luffy!" Zoro knew the other was lying, and that pissed _her_ off. "What's with you? You rarely lie to me. Very rarely."

Luffy knew this as well, and it's killing him keeping it quiet.

"Man or woman I'm still your first mate."

"I know that Zoro, but this is something I have to figure out for myself." Luffy said while looking at the other's eyes and smiled. "Sorry I worried you earlier, I guess it just finally sunk in that you're a woman." Then he added. "For now anyways until we get to the next island."

Zoro sighed. "You're going to be weird on me like the others?"

"Huh? Why's that?"

Zoro looked at _her_ captain. "You admitted that you just saw me as a woman. So are you going to act weird around me like the others?"

Luffy laughed. "Man Zoro! Just because I was a little strange today?" He calmed down as he sat down on the other's lap. "It's just that, I've never been this close to a woman, but I know you're really a guy."

"What about Nami and Robin."

"Nami will kill me and I'm not too sure about Robin. But I keep my distance from her when it comes to 'private' matters. Besides she really likes Franky."

"Huh? Really?"

Luffy nodded. "I'm not that dense when it comes to my crew."

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle. "It's almost hard to imagine, but I guess its okay."

Luffy stared at the swordswoman from his perspective, which the other noticed.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Luffy blinked and nodded. "Yeah." He said as he got up. "I'm heading off to bed." He said as he got up, only for the other to grab him and brought back down.

"You can stay here." 'She' said. "I told you before that I'm okay with having you around me."

Luffy blushed again as he felt his stomach go into knots, even more so as the other's hand rested on his chest while his head was on the other's lap. But he just smiled it off and made himself comfortable.

Zoro, seeing that the other was asleep, brushed the ebony bangs away from the other's face to see the calm and rested look of _her_ captain.

*-(X)-*

The day had finally arrived when the Thousand Sunny docked on an island.

"Island! Island!" Luffy cheered as they got onto the island.

"I think you should stay with Franky on the ship, Zoro." Nami said.

"Why?" Zoro asked, wearing the dark blue tank and black shorts.

"Have you looked at yourself?"

"I look like I always do, you bitch!"

"You're one too!"

"Only until I get this stupid choker of yours off!"

"Can we go now!?" Luffy whined.

"Huh? You didn't run off this time?" Usopp asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"You usually… Never mind." The sniper said.

"Well, shall we get going?" Robin said. "It is, after all a 'ladies' outing."

"Do not refer me as a woman." Zoro said.

"Can I come?" Luffy asked, putting on his best begging face.

"Fine…" Nami said. "Just don't break anything!"

"Hai!" Luffy said as he was right beside the swordswoman.

They found a book shop and Zoro decided to wait outside and take a nap. Luffy would've gone inside with the two women if he hadn't seen some stares from the local men in the town. Which he sat on the other's lap and caused a conversation between himself and the annoyed first mate.

Not too much longer, the women walked out, but with no luck.

"We'll find another book store around here." Robin said.

"I'm heading back to the ship." Zoro said. "This outing is stupid anyway."

"I swear!" Nami said as Luffy was right next to Zoro.

"Oi, oi, Zoro! Wanna play a game when we get onto the ship?"

"I just need a nap."

"Okay." Luffy said as he looked around at the men staring at them. He didn't like the way they were looking their way and grabbed the other's hand. "Come on! Come on!"

"Where's the fire Luffy?"

"Just come on!" Luffy said with a laugh.

Zoro rolled _her_ eyes and was in pace with the young captain, and they reached to the ship. "Now I really need a nap." _She_ said as _she_ headed to the men's cabin.

"Okay!" Luffy said, feeling strangely relieved that the other was out of view of the towns people. But now he was left with nothing to do. "Damn…" He said as he figured out a way to keep himself occupied when Usopp and Chopper came up and they played tag.

*-(X)-*

Later that day they set off and Robin was reading the new stack of books she got from the five book stores she and Nami went to. Nami was doing her charts up in her own charting room. Sanji was cooking up dinner while talking with Franky, who helped himself to his cola, and Brook, who done a few skull jokes. Chopper was making some medicine from the herbs he got today. Usopp was working on a new ingredient for his pellets. Zoro was still asleep in the men's quarters and Luffy was on Sunny's head overlooking the ocean.

Luffy was a bit anxious about knowing what Robin has found out. He even gave out a captain's order for her to tell him first before announcing to the rest of the crew about what she found out. He wanted to know how to make Zoro go back to being a guy. He figured it was his job to do so as a captain, and because Zoro was okay with him being near to the new body than the others.

"Sencho-san?"

He looked back to see Robin, a smile on her face was all that he needed to know that she found something out. "Yeah?"

She handed him the book that was open to a certain page. "I believe you need to read this." She said.

He grabbed the book and saw the picture that was similar to the choker that his first mate had on. He read about the gems of the cursed piece of jewelry and blushed more than ever about what he just read before handing it back.

"What will you do?" She asked.

Luffy put a smile on his face. "I'm the captain after all." He said as he got down to the deck. "Just make sure that dinner isn't too soon, okay?"

"I can't guarantee that." She said with a smile. "But I will make sure no one interrupts."

Luffy pulled his hat down over his face. "T-Thanks Robin…" He said as he headed to the men's quarters. 'I hope I know what I'm doing…' He thought as he entered.

*-(X)-*

Zoro was starting to wake up when Luffy entered. "Hey Luffy." _She_ said with a yawn. "What time is it?"

"Close to dinner."

"Have we set out already?"

"About a few hours."

"Damn… I was really out of it." '_She_' said as '_she_' got up and stretched. "So? Robin found anything?" The response was hearing the door to the room being locked. "Luffy?"

Luffy seemed nervous about what he was going to do, but knew it was the only way to get the cursed choker off. He also knew that it would be the only time he was able to do this. "The red gems on the choker represent lust and love…"

"Huh?"

"The choker can only come off if there's another person doing the act of either or both of those things."

"Damn it!" Zoro said as '_she_' sat on the couch. "Does that mean I have to have that Crap Cook do it?"

"No…" Luffy said quietly as his head was down and walked up cautiously to his first mate.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked as the other was on '_her_' lap, straddling 'her' hips, and wrapped his arms around '_her_' upper body, trapping '_her_' arms.

"I'm sorry, Zoro, but I don't want anyone else do this except me." Luffy said as he kissed the other.

Zoro was shocked to say the least, and tried to back away which only caused the other to bring them closer and deepened the kiss. _She_ felt something hard on _her_ abdomen and knew what was going on. _She_ tried to say something only to feel the other's tongue enter _her_ mouth and tried to fight it off. But soon _she_ liked the fight of their tongues and the shortness of breath. It slightly reminded _her_ of the fights in the past, but this time there wasn't blood loss involved.

Soon the rubber arms loosened and _she_ was able to turn the tables by knocking them to the floor, halting the kiss entirely.

"What the hell, Luffy?" _She_ asked panting from the kiss that was both passionate and violent.

"I don't want anyone to touch Zoro." Luffy said as he moved his hand under the tank top, onto the toned abdomen, and then rested onto the middle of the two soft lumps. "I know you don't like Sanji, and Brook respects you as a fellow swordsman. And I know you would rather send Nami to hell then let her try and do this. Robin likes Franky so I don't want her to feel that she has to do this if she really liked someone else. And all the other guys wouldn't do this."

"But you would?"

Luffy nodded. "Because you're my first mate. We've been together for a long time, and if anyone is going to take that thing off, it's going to be me."

"But why?"

Luffy blushed as he looked away and brought his hand down. "You'll hate me if I told you."

"Hate you?" Zoro echoed quietly before getting it. "Do you… like me?"

Luffy didn't look at the other for sometime before feeling the other's hand direct his face to look back at the green eyes.

"Tell me Luffy."

"I do… but I don't want it to be directed the wrong way."

"Huh?"

"Because of that choker, you're a woman. And I started feeling like this because you're a woman. So…"

"That was the problem you were talking about a while back."

Luffy looked away from the other's eyes, showing that it was true.

"But you still want to be the only one to be able to take the choker off because…"

"It's what Zoro wanted. And I want my first mate back to being a guy, because I found you as a guy, and that should always be that."

Zoro sighed. "You continue to amaze me, Sencho…" _She_ said as _she_ sat down on the floor, back propped on the couch, and had a look of invitation. "Do what needs to be done."

Luffy was confused, but he did get up and started kissing the other before his hands started exploring once more of the skin under the blue tank, taking the piece of clothing off and out of the way, and started kissing down the other's neck while his hands explored the upper torso.

Zoro also had _her_ hands to work as _she_ trailed them up along the spine under the vest shirt, causing the other to shiver. _She_ brought the other close, feeling the hardness on _her_ abdomen again and had one of _her_ hands go into the jeans and grab hold of the length.

Luffy was kissing and nibbling the other's exposed neck when he gasped at the sudden hold of his member and bit down on the choker, causing it to break. He backed up, the choker in his mouth and saw that the other had the same shocked expression.

"Luffy… Is that…"

Luffy nodded, answering that the choker is indeed, off the other's neck.

And almost immediately Zoro started feeling what _she_ had felt two weeks ago and shoved Luffy out of the way as _she_ curled up to a ball and panted heavily. _She_ felt like _she_ was going to be sick when Luffy wrapped his arms around _her_. _She_ grabbed the cloth of the vest shirt and started to tug on it as if it was a life line before grabbing the young man's shoulders. The grip would've broke the shoulder bones if the young captain wasn't rubber as _she_ was going through the hell all over again before passing out.

Luffy watched as the other passed out on him and started to move the other on the couch and waited before he fell asleep as well due to being exhausted with the onslaught of emotions he went through.

*-(X)-*

When he woke up, he saw the other guys, staring at him. At first he didn't know what was going on until he remembered his first mate, looked back, and saw that the other was back as a man. "Zoro!" He said as he glomped him, causing the first mate to wake up.

"What the hell Luffy!?" Zoro said, having his normal voice back. He saw that he was a guy again. "What a relief." He said as Nami, who was also present in the room, bonked him and Luffy on the head.

"You assholes! Both of you owe me an extra fifty beli for destroying my choker!"

"Bitch…" Zoro said which he received a kick from the blond cook.

"I've held back long enough for this moment." Sanji said.

"Crap Cook!" He said as they started a fight.

"Run!" Usopp said as everyone went out of the men's quarters.

*-(X)-*

The fight lasted for two hours before everyone turned in to bed, except for Luffy who had watch that night.

Luffy thought back to a few hours earlier and wondered if this changes things between him and his first mate when the said man surprised him by joining him.

"Jeeze Luffy, you're going to freeze out here." He said as he threw a blanket to the young captain.

"Oh, thanks Zoro." He said with a smile, only to be surprised with a kiss.

When they parted, Zoro studied his captain's expression. "Still have that problem with me being a female?"

"Soft…"

"Huh?"

Luffy smiled as he giggled. "Zoro has soft lips."

"The hell?"

"Both Zoro as a guy and a girl, the lips are still soft."

"I don't get you."

Luffy went up and kissed his first mate, while also dragging him down next to him.

"What the hell are you planning now?"

Luffy just smiled. "I usually finish what I started."

"Oh?" Zoro said with a grin. "And just who was going to take advantage at that time?"

Luffy blinked. "I was." He said simply.

"Were you planning on getting me pregnant?"

"Nah?" Luffy said as he thought about it.

"Don't think about it!" Zoro said, but Luffy was already laughing at the thought of it. He pinned the young captain down, making him stop laughing. "Do you still feel that way about me?"

Luffy smiled. "Yep! Zoro is Zoro. But I like my Zoro like this."

Zoro shook his head as he kissed his idiot captain. "Good enough." He said when they parted for a second before they throw down the night away.

*-(X)-*

When Robin came out for the second half of the watch, she took a peek to see why Zoro wasn't coming down when she called, and blushed at the sight before giggling. "Truly a cute sight."

In the crow's nest, Zoro was propped up on the wall of the location with Luffy on top of him and a blanket covering them, while their clothes were all around the crow's nest floor.

* * *

Yes, this is what happens when I take something that I'm not used to. You get strange things like this. Well! I hoped you enjoyed it and, yeah! Later! I have to run for my life now! (disappears before Zoro comes in)

Zoro: Sho-a! I'm going to kill you! (goes the wrong way)


	7. Chapter 7

Okay! Zoro's birthday! (looks around the room) Don't tell him okay, he didn't want me to make something for him in the first place. Anyway, since his birthday falls on Veteran's Day, I came up with a bit of a song fic, or however it's called, with the saddest songs I've ever heard regarding to the men and women who lost their lives in battle. There is one character death in this, I apoligize in advance if you don't like that kind of thing, but this is a bit meaningful to anyone who lost a loved one. Then you can hate me afterwards.

* * *

**Soldier**

_**~Two days passed eighteen**_

_**He was waiting for the bus in his army green**_

_**Sat down in a booth in a café there**_

_**Gave an order to a girl with a bow in her hair~**_

Roronoa Zoro missed his bus and decided to wait the next hour in the nearby café. He saw a few others like him, but some had their families with them or a girlfriend sobbing over them as well as telling them to better come home. He doesn't have that. His family was long gone and buried for three years, and he had no interest in relationships in any way.

"Good afternoon sir, what would you like today?"

He looked up at the waiter, and for a moment thought it was a girl, but instead it was a young man of no more than sixteen. But he never seen him before anywhere in this city. "Coffee. Black." Was the only words he uttered out.

"Okay…" The young man with a bright, cheerful smile. "I'll be back with your order." As he turned to get a mug, the other noticed that he had a straw hat with a bright red ribbon around it.

_**~He's a little shy so she gives him a smile**_

_**And he said "Would you mind sittin' down for a while**_

_**And talking to me? I'm feeling a little low."**_

_**She said "I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go."~**_

When he came back he set the mug down. "Anything else sir?" He asked with a friendly smile, seeing that the other was fidgeting about something.

"Is it… okay if you can sit with me for a while? I'm not really having a great day."

The young man blinked, not expecting that response, but he looked up at the clock and saw that he has only one hour before he's off shift. "Can you spare a couple hours? You see, I'm not off until another hour, and I know a great place that will help you brighten your mood." He said with a bit of a blush on his face, embarrassed and unsure.

Zoro looked out to see that there was a growing line of young men like him at the bus stop, and there were only two buses available to pick them up. "I can spare a few hours, it's not going to be the end of the world."

The young man smiled. "Great! Well, I better get back to work."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Luffy."

"I'm Zoro."

"Zoro… That's a cool name." He said as he went back to work and the other waited for an hour.

_**~So they went down and they sat on the pier**_

_**He said "I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care**_

_**I got no one to send a letter to**_

_**Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"~**_

They headed to the pier and sat on the railing and looked at the ocean's horizon.

"I love to come here after work. It's the best time to see both the sky and the ocean as one." Luffy said as the wind played with his windswept ebony hair, while his dark chocolate brown eyes seemed to sparkle in the light.

"And somewhere beyond the horizon there's a war going on."

"That too… But I bet you got someone who will miss you."

"None."

"None?"

"I don't have anyone to write to…"

"That's why you were so lonely back at the café."

"Lonely?"

"Yeah… I don't think I can handle something like that without knowing someone cares."

"Well, I'm used to it."

"Then why do you want to talk to me? If you're so used to being alone?"

Zoro blinked at the young man before looking at the sky. "I was wondering about that too…" For a moment they didn't say a word before he chuckled. "I guess you caught my attention for some strange reason. I certainly don't remember seeing you around here."

"I just moved here about two weeks ago."

"Seriously? No wonder I haven't met you."

"You know everyone here?"

"Only their faces." He said as he looked out of the horizon again. "I bet you have someone you like already, but… if it's okay with you, I guess I won't mind having a letter or two from you."

"Really?"

"Why not? I've got no one to send one, and you're worried about me. Doesn't it sound like a fair deal?"

Luffy smiled as he grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen before quickly scribbling down the address and handing it to him. "Here's my address, make sure you send me the address to whatever camp you're sent to."

Zoro chuckled as he took the address. "I will."

_**~I cried**_

_**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**_

_**Too young for him they told her**_

_**Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier**_

_**Our love will never end**_

_**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**_

_**Never more to be alone when the letter said**_

**"_A soldier's coming home."~_**

After they returned from the pier the waiting line was short and the buses just arrived to be filled.

"Thank you, Luffy." Zoro said as he grabbed his bag. "The pier did make my day a bit better."

"I told you."

"In fact…" He said with a gentle smile. "This is the first time I had a great time just enjoying something like that with someone."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Well then! You better come back so we can share more good times together!"

"Huh? You serious?"

"Why not? You probably need to get yourself back together when you get back, and I like you. Sounds fair, right?"

Zoro laughed. "Now you're just mocking me."

"Just be careful and try to write everyday if you can."

He nodded. "Same goes to you." He said as he saw that he was the last one to get on.

"I'll send you one once I get there!" He said as he got on.

"You'd better!" Luffy called, only to feel suddenly cold the farther the bus went from his sight.

"Luffy!"

He turned to see his brother. "Hey Ace, what's up?"

"I came by to pick you up and I see you talking to some army guy?"

"Yeah, his name is Zoro."

"He looks older than you."

"He's a friend, Ace, he had no one to send letters to. He asked me if it was okay and I said that it was okay."

His brother sighed as he shook his head. "At least it can't do harm. Come on, we have to get home."

"Kay…"

_**~So the letters came from an army camp**_

_**From California to Vietnam**_

_**And he told her of his heart**_

_**It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of~**_

Luffy had been waiting by the window, stalking the mailbox for a few weeks now, and waited for the mail to arrive. When it did, he ran out took the mail from the mailman's hands, search through and found the one letter to him that was important, and ran back in, dropped the other mail on the counter and ran up to his room.

He opened the letter and read what Zoro had to say from his last letter.

"_Dear Luffy,_

_Things are getting bad from my stand point, but nothing we can't handle. But the jungles are real bitches. They're so damn thick that it's hard to see what's behind those huge leaves. We almost lost a guy, a blonde name Sanji who annoys the hell out of me. But damn it, when he cooks we have a five star meal every time it feels safe to have one."_

Luffy couldn't help but chuckle at this as he continued to read.

_**~He said "When it's getting kinda rough over here**_

_**I think of that day sittin' down at the pier**_

_**And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile**_

_**Don't worry but I won't be able to write for awhile."~**_

"_But even when things are rough to the point where I almost couldn't take it anymore, I just remember that time at the pier. And when I close my eyes, I could just see you smiling that smile that caught my attention in the first place. And you know what? You're right. It feels good to know someone cares when I'm in this hell. I'm pretty sure that I would've died sooner if it wasn't for that. Well, since things are getting bad over here, I may not write for some time, but don't worry about it. It's only until we can have a breathing point._

_Always thinking of you, _

_Zoro"_

He couldn't help but cry when he read that the other wasn't going to write for some time, but he talked himself that it was only for a short time and that things will go back to what they were going for.

"Luffy? Are you falling for this guy?"

He nearly jumped when he heard his brother. "Don't sneak up on me!"

"Are you falling for this guy?"

"I don't know… Maybe…"

_**~I cried**_

_**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**_

_**Too young for him they told her**_

_**Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier**_

_**Our love will never end**_

_**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**_

_**Never more to be alone when the letter said**_

"_**A soldier's coming home."~**_

Ace sighed sharply. "Luffy, you have to get real! This guy is obviously older than you."

"By only two years."

"You're still a minor compared to him."

"All we did was talk and write letters!"

"I know that, but what if he's looking for more if he ever comes back?"

"When he comes back." He corrected. "And why do you think Zoro as the bad guy here? Aren't you being a hypocrite?"

"Smoker is something else entirely."

"He's old enough to be our dad, Ace."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt is all!"

"You can't always protect me from everything!"

"No, but I can tell you to be careful about certain people."

Luffy knew his brother meant well, but he was stubborn and held the letter close to him. "Zoro isn't like that though. I don't know if I really do like him, but I like him enough that I want to make sure he's okay, and to let him know that someone here still cares."

Ace didn't say anything more as he left to make dinner. But he paused and looked over at his brother. "You're just a really sweet guy, Luffy. And I worry about you all the time."

"I know…"

"That Zoro guy better know he's lucky."

Luffy smiled. "He does. He said he felt the happiest when he was with me before he left."

Ace nodded and left.

_**~One Friday night at a football game**_

_**The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang**_

_**A man said "Folks would you bow your heads**_

_**For a list of local Vietnam dead…"~**_

Luffy wasn't much into football games. He was now seventeen years old and he kept thinking about the last letter Zoro sent him the other day. He came to the game because his friend, Usopp, was in the marching band. About half time, he got up to look for his friend as someone was doing a prayer and the choir was doing the Anthem.

"**Ladies and gentlemen…**" Said the principal. "**Would you kindly remain silent as I read off the names of our local soldiers who have died in Vietnam.**"

He just found Usopp when he heard that. He stopped moving as he strained his ears to listen, and hope that there's a name that won't be announced.

_**~Crying all alone under the stands**_

_**Was a piccolo player in a marching band**_

_**And one name read but nobody really cared**_

_**But a pretty little girl, with a bow in her hair~**_

Usopp cried because he happened to find the list before the game and didn't have the heart to tell Luffy.

"**Roronoa, Zoro.**"

The naming list continued, but Luffy became numb of any form of sound that was made as the name echoed in his mind.

He didn't realize that his friend hugged him and saying he was sorry as his own tears flowed down his eyes.

_**~I cried**_

_**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**_

_**Too young for him they told her**_

_**Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier**_

_**Our love will never end**_

_**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**_

_**Never more to be alone when the letter said**_

"_**A soldier's coming..."~**_

It had been a month since he heard the name being announced at the game.

"Luffy…" Ace said as he tried to get the other to cheer up. But he knew nothing can bring a smile back to his younger brother's face.

That's when the door bell rang and he quickly went down to see that there was someone at the door. He opened it to see a blonde, a bandage over his left eye, a broken left leg, and carrying a box under his right arm. "May I help you?"

"Are you Luffy?"

"I'm his brother, Ace. And you are?"

"I'm Sanji… I knew Zoro. He asked me to give Luffy this box. He didn't trust anyone else. Which is really odd because we argue all the time."

"Sanji…"

Both looked to see the young man, who stood there in shock.

"As in the same Sanji that Zoro mentioned in his letters?"

"The one and the same." Sanji said as he held up the box. "These are some things he put in. I don't know what, but they're something he wanted to give you himself if he… you know."

Luffy went up and took the box. "Thank you, Sanji-san…"

"The guy wasn't easy to get along with, but he wouldn't shut up about you."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, if he felt pissed off about something or wanted to annoy the hell out of me, he would bring you up and describe how you were like before he was shipped off to that place." He chuckled. "It got even worse when he got your letters. He throws a damn fit if anyone were to grab it out of his hands."

Luffy gave out a very small smile. It was sad but he hadn't smiled for a month.

"It's okay if you open it right now." Ace said.

"I'll be in my room." He said as he went up, and left the other two alone.

"He hated to leave like that." Sanji said. "Zoro… his only regret was that he wasn't able to come back to see you."

Luffy nodded as he let the tear fall. "Thank you…" He said as he disappeared all together.

3

Once he was in his room he sat on the bed and just stared at the box, almost afraid to open it. But he carefully opened the lid and looked in to see the letters he sent, put together in rubber bands, a crystal, bullet shells, some pictures he sent to the other, pictures of the man himself, and one folded piece of paper that had his name on it. He opened it and saw that it was a letter, with some blood smudges, but the handwriting was definite match of the man's.

"_Dear Luffy,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be there in person to show you these items and what they meant. But… At the moment I can't write a long letter even if I wanted to. You probably already know I'm dead… I'm so sorry, but these things happen even if we didn't want it to. But Luffy… if nothing else, at least do one thing for me, and it will be hard on you. But promise me you will live on and please keep smiling like that day. I'm not saying to be happy all the time, because I know that's almost impossible. But I want you to continue living on. Don't end it all because of me, because I will never forgive you if you do that. I love you Luffy, and I want you to be happy. You got friends and family that care and love you as well and they will be there for you if you let them. So please… Live for your own sake… that's my only wish for you._

_I love you always,_

_Zoro."_

He started to tear up as he cried harder and louder than the other time, even the first when he learned the horrid truth.

_**~I cried!**_

_**Never gonna hold the hand of another guy**_

_**Too young for him they told her**_

_**Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier**_

_**Our love will never end**_

_**Waitin' for the soldier to come back again**_

_**Never more to be alone when the letter said**_

"_**A soldier's coming home."~**_

Ace was in the living room, waiting for his brother to come down on his own accord. He wondered if he was asleep and was about to get up to check when he saw his brother come down, eyes red and puffy from crying so much, but he was smiling.

"Luffy?"

The said young man ran up and hugged him, who embraced him fully back.

"Did Zoro leave something for you?"

"A letter…" Luffy said. "Telling me to live."

"Really?"

"He knows it's going to be hard on me, but he wants me to live for my sake alone."

"Shit… and I was a complete jerk towards him…"

Luffy held him tighter. "You were, but I don't think he cares that you were."

With that, the brothers stayed in their embrace in the dark, enjoying the moment of silence.

* * *

I'm sorry for those of you who don't like the idea of Zoro dying, I don't like it either, but in a way there are some things that can't have a sappy happy ending, but a meaningful one if done right.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay! This is for laughing living dead's gift fic. LLD requested to have a threesome with Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro. Normally I wouldn't do a threesome, but I thought, what the hell and here it is. This is my first, so take it easy. I would also like to point out that I mostly do fics about ZoLu, but I can also do SanUso, NamViv, and Frobin (FrankyxRobin). I can tolerate SanLu if it's innocent fluff, but that's about it.

I can't believe I'm doing this... But here it is! I hope I didn't mess it up too badly!

Rated M for nudity and sexual theme as well as referance to drinking. Oh yeah... you know things are not going to go well.

* * *

**Drunken Trouble**

The Thousand Sunny was docked near an island with a town just on the other side. There was only three occupants on this vessal guarding the ship.

One is a chef in the kitchen, cleaning up from the pre-lunch snack he had made for the captain and the first mate. He is 'Blackleg' Sanji, cook of the Strawhats and he is known to have powerful kicking attack abilities as well as the best five star meals he makes. With a tailored suit, blonde hair that shined in the sunlight, and a posture that rivaled any gentleman, some wouldn't think he is a pirate.

Another is a swordsman, sleeping against the mass on the grass covered deck. He is 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, swordsman and first mate of the Strawhats and he is a feared pirate to those who cross his path as his three sword style was able to master to cut through steel itself, an instant death to anyone who dares to attack him. With his short, light green hair makes him noticeable in a crowd, but he usually is stuck on ship guarding duty. And to those who have seen him next to the captain, most would think that he was the captain.

Then there is the captain of the fine vessal is found sitting on the rail on the side of the ship with a fishing pole in hand. He is 'Strawhat' Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Strawhats and the craziest idiot pirate ever come across the Grand Line. With ebony hair donned by the worn straw hat would've alarmed many officials if it didn't seem very common. But his sense of adventure would often lead his crew to many forms of trouble, minor or dangerous. But he would often hold a smile to his face as if the events were nothing until something happens to one or all of his crew mates… then he just gets pissed to high hell and the role of the captain is definite.

But on a day like now, these three had nothing to do while the other crew members went out to the town on the other side of the island. The navigator 'Cat Burglar' Nami said that it was a half a day's work to get to town, so the three won't be able to see them for the next day to two days max.

Sanji didn't want to be stuck on the ship with the swordsman, which he often calls Marimo, and the captain, whose stomach has little to no limit. He wanted to be with the two ladies, but what Nami says goes. Besides, somebody has to make sure the kitchen was still here when he has to make dinner later.

Zoro didn't mind the guard duty, but he would like it if the chef wasn't on. But since the rest of the crew was going to be in the town for some time, the chef would be of some use when it comes to meals and snacks in regards to the captain's stomach.

Luffy didn't mind staying on the ship, but he would like to go explore the island more. But Nami would dock up on his debt if he even attempted to step foot on the island. He was getting hungry again, but Sanji specifically said that he can have another snack if he caught at least five fish to add to the tank to have later. To him it was a great deal, but now he had been sitting there for about an hour and there wasn't a bite. It was proving to be difficult to him to have that snack.

When Zoro woke up from his afternoon nap, Luffy decided that it was time to play with Zoro, now that he was up.

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he put away the fishing pole to the side and went up to the man. "Wanna play a game?"

"Huh?"

"A game!"

Zoro would usually decline such an offer if Usopp and Chopper were around. But since they were out with the others, he didn't really have a good excuse. But before he could ask what kind of game he saw the fishing pole going crazy.

"Looks like you got a bite." He pointed out, which the other looked, panicked, and rushed to grab the pole before it went overboard.

Luffy tugged on it, only to almost went overboard himself if not for the first mate to grab him. "Arigato! Zoro!" He called as he held the pole in a tight grip.

"What the hell did you catch!?"

"Don't know! But it's huge!"

"Oi! What's going-" Sanji called, only to see the two in an awkward position. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Oi! Crap Cook! Don't stand there!"

"I caught something huge!" Luffy said.

"Oh, you caught something edible?"

"We don't know!" Luffy said with a laugh as he and his first mate struggled to get the thing reeled in.

"Must be difficult if the two of you can't pull it out."

"Shut it Crap Cook!" Zoro said as the ship slightly moved down. "What kind of fish is that strong!?"

"Maybe it's a sea king!" Luffy suggested.

'That's possible.' Both chef and swordsman thought as the cook got onto the railing.

"I'm going to see for myself what the hell it is. If it is a sea king, cut the string, we can't afford to have damage to the ship." He said as he dived in.

"Aw! I really want to eat this one!"

Zoro rolled his eyes not all that surprised that his captain would say something like that.

It was at that moment the string snapped and both fell back to the deck.

"Aw! The string broke!" Luffy whined as he looked at the pitiful strand.

"Usopp or Franky will fix it when they get back." Zoro said as Sanji got back on board.

"Yep! It's too big to cook." He finalized as he looked at the fishing pole. "Looks like you have to do something else until dinner comes around."

Luffy whined. "I'm so bored!"

"Not my problem." Sanji said. "I'm going to take a nap, so don't make a racket."

"Oi! What the hell Crap Cook?!"

"You already had your damn nap! So be productive for once!"

"You asking for a-" Zoro was caught off when the other grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Zoro! Let's play hide and seek!"

"With two people?"

"Sanji's playing too."

"Oi! I told you I'm going to take a nap!"

"Not it!" Luffy said.

"Not it." Zoro said.

"Damn it!" Sanji said as he went up to the rail and started counting. 'At least while Luffy is hiding he won't bother anyone.' He thought as he counted to fifty. Normally the count lasted too one hundred, but that was only if nearly everyone was participating. And since it was only him, the Marimo, and his energetic captain, fifty seemed like a right count for three players.

He headed to the men's quarters, looked around before settling in his hammock to take his nap.

***

Zoro on the other hand was dragged by his captain to the storage compartment of the ship. He knew the chef was going to take his damn nap, but pretty soon would think about their hiding spot and run to stop his captain from eating the remainders of the food.

Luffy anxiously watched the door, waiting for the chef to open the door. The sense of being caught was the exciting part of the game.

Zoro decided to take yet another nap, since the chef wasn't going to find them anytime soon. But before he could fully get to sleep, he felt the other's weight on him. "What is it Luffy?"

"Sanji is taking forever to find us."

"So?"

"Does he have a bad sense of direction like you?"

He opened his eyes to glare at the other. "Don't compare me to that Crap Cook!" He said. "And I don't have a bad sense of direction."

Luffy pouted. "I'm bored again!" He whined.

"This game was your idea."

"I didn't think Sanji would take forever to find us!"

"He did say he was going to take a nap."

Luffy got up. "Then we'll have to get him up!"

" 'We'?" He said as he felt himself being dragged by the young captain.

"Let's go!" Luffy said as they ran out and into the men's cabin, which woke up the chef.

***

"What the?"

"Sanji!" Luffy said with a child-like angry face. "Why are you sleeping in the middle of a game? Even Zoro put effort to find us when we play hide and seek!"

Sanji's visible blue eye twitched when he was compared to the swordsman. "Then you two play a game, I'm taking a damn nap!"

Zoro sighed as he got up. "Forget it Luffy." He started to say when he saw that the other was going to cry. 'Aw shit…' He thought as he went up to the chef's hammock, turned it over, and enjoyed seeing the other land ungraciously on the ground.

"What the hell!?" Sanji called as the other pointed to the captain. He looked and saw the other was about to cry. 'Damn moron…' He thought as he got up. "Okay! Okay! I'll play a game with you two shitheads!"

"Really?!" Luffy said happily, resembling a puppy.

"Yeah." Sanji said as the swordsman headed back to the captain's side. "What kind of game do you have in mind?"

"Well! Since hide and seek won't work… let's play tag instead!"

"Not it." Both chef and swordsman said in unison.

"Okay! I'm it!" He said as he gave the two a ten second head start before he ran after them.

***

The chase lasted about a half an hour and Luffy lost sight of the two.

"Naa? Where did they go?" He said as he stood there thinking about where the two disappeared off to.

Meanwhile both the chef and the swordsman ran from opposite sides of the ship and looking back to see if they could see the other chasing them while also try to avoid each other. But both were heading towards the captain, who noticed them and stretched his arms to catch both of them, bonking their heads as a result of getting bringing the two to him.

"Naa? Zoro? Sanji? Why are you sleeping?" Luffy asked as he looked at the two, both looked knocked out and have a red spot where their heads collided. He laughed at the 'funny' expressions the two had before they got their senses together and argued with their captain.

Sanji sighed as he looked at himself. "Jeeze, I need a shower."

"You're such a pansy." Zoro said.

"I'm not a disgusting swine like you, Marimo."

"You want a fight?"

"Can I fight with you guys too?" Luffy said.

"Huh?" The two said as the younger of the three lunged at them and they caused a wrestle match that lasted for about fifteen minutes before they had enough.

"That does it, I'm taking a shower." Sanji said as he looked like he had been mauled over by some bulls.

Zoro yawned as he looked like he went through a bar fight. "That was a good fight."

Luffy looked at himself, which he looked like he went to a dirt fight. "Nami'll be pissed to see us like this."

"Who cares?" Zoro said.

"You should!" Sanji said.

"Let's all of us take a shower!"

"Huh?"

"We're all dirty! And it's kinda silly just to take turns and wasting water that way."

The two looked at him as if he just gone insane.

"No way in hell am I sharing a shower with the Crap Cook."

"Same here with Marimo."

Luffy pouted. "I say we all take a shower together! Captain's orders!"

'Damn it!' The two thought as they held back their pride. 'It's just a shower, how bad can it be?'

***

When they went in, Luffy laughed as the two men faced opposite directions.

'Damn Luffy pulling rank.' Sanji thought as he scrubbed his head with the shampoo.

'Why does Luffy pull that when it's not needed…?' Zoro thought as he scrubbed his arms, when he felt someone scrubbing his back. He looked back to see that it was Luffy doing that. "Thanks." He said when the other finished scrubbing his back, which he returned the favor by scrubbing the other's back.

Sanji was about to call himself done with the wash when he noticed that the captain's hair wasn't properly washed. "Jeeze Luffy! You want your hair to smell like wet dirt?"

"Naa? But I washed it."

Sanji sighed as he grabbed the shampoo bottle, applied a certain amount on top of the black mass, and then started rubbing the soft mass until it became suds on the other's hair. "You have to get in deep into the scalp in order to get the dirt and crap out of it."

"Oh! Okay Sanji!" Luffy said with a bit of a laugh as he hummed from the two pairs of hands on him. "This feels good."

"Huh?" The two men said.

"It's like having a massage!"

The two men looked at each other and came up with the same conclusion. 'The water is getting to him.'

They finished up quickly and they went their separate ways. Sanji to the kitchen to fix up dinner, Zoro to meditate, and Luffy poking the swordsman to see how long before the swordsman acknowledged him.

***

When dinner came around, it seemed settle without the rest of the crew, but it was still filled with arguments and laughter.

While the two men were arguing, Luffy looked to see a bottle in the kitchen and went up to see it. It was a dark bottle with some liquid in. He sniffed from the open part of the bottle and deemed it sweet. 'Juice!' He thought as he started to gulp down the bottle.

Just seconds before the men were glaring and they were looking to where their captain was sitting, then looked back at the kitchen and their eyes went wide.

"Luffy! Don't drink the whole thing!" Sanji said as he went up to grab the wine bottle he used for the fish they ate for dinner, but once he did he saw that there wasn't a drop left in the bottle. Soon he had a drunken rubber captain on him as the young man moved in a way that grinded their groins together. And he felt that the other was really aroused.

Zoro saw that Luffy was indeed drunk and no doubt making the chef uncomfortable with the too close for comfort dance. He went up to help the chef as he got the other off of him, but then he felt the drunk captain's ass swayed side to side, causing him to be aroused.

"He's seriously drunk." Sanji said.

"You're telling me." Zoro said as he felt rubber arms go around his neck, felt a hand guide him to look down, and felt lips on his in a sloppy, drunken kiss. He tried to break away from the grip, but the other was surprisingly strong when drunk as he felt a tongue go over his lips as it tried to gain entrance.

Sanji saw that the swordsman was having a hard time getting the other off of him. "Jeeze Marimo, how hard is it to get a drunken rubber captain off?" He said as he grabbed the other's arms and try to pull them away, only to realize that they wouldn't budge. "Okay, forget what I said. Shit! Does this guy's grip get strong when drunk or something."

Zoro made a sound that lets the other know that he can't really answer as he still felt lips hungrily tying to get into his mouth.

"He's persistent huh?" He said in a teasing manner until he found himself trapped around two rubber legs. "What the hell!?" He said as he tried to get the legs off around his waist, but like the arms they couldn't budge. "What the hell do we do now?"

Zoro finally managed to get air from the kiss. "How the hell should I kno-" He was cut off when he felt a hand go down his pants and grab his cock. "Luffy… you're so dead when you get somber…"

"Did he really…?" Sanji said as he felt the drunken captain grind against him.

"Any ideas…" He asked as he kept himself in control even when the hand was doing a good job making him hard.

"No… You?" He responded as he managed to keep the hips from grinding onto him.

"No…" He said as he gasped. "Damn it Luffy! Would you let go!"

"Giving you a time there?"

"How would you like it if he had your dick!?"

"Sucks being you." He said as he came up with an idea. "Oi! Listen I think I may know a way to tire him out."

He looked at the blonde. "It had better be good, because this idiot has a hell of a lot of energy for being a drun-AH!"

He blinked. "Okay, that's disturbing."

"Fuck you."

"Funny you should mention that. Because my plan is to tire him with a threesome."

The swordsman couldn't believe what he just heard. "Say what?"

"You screw him from behind and I'll grind him from the front."

"Why do I have to screw him?"

"Because I'm not the one about to hit the climax."

He growled. "Damn it!" He said as he got his pants down so that his erection was out of its confines.

Sanji worked on getting the pants off of the drunken captain. "He's so dead when he comes to."

"He better not complain about having a sore ass." Zoro said as he got the hand off of his dick, put two fingers into the drunken captain's mouth, wet them, and then put the wetted fingers into the entrance. "Wouldn't this be considered rape?"

"Zoro…" Luffy whined. "In…"

"You heard him." Sanji said. "We'll say that all of us got drunk."

"I don't get drunk!" He said as he heard the captain moan.

"In…" Luffy whined drunkenly.

He growled. "Don't blame me for this!" He said as he took the fingers out and put himself in, causing the other to cry out and moan.

"Okay, that just turned me on." Sanji said.

"Thanks for sharing, next time don't!" Zoro said as he's fully in. "Okay I'm in."

"Might want to lean up against the wall or something…" He advised.

The swordsman wasn't going to argue as he leaned up against the wall as the chef started to grind against the drunken captain.

Luffy moaned and panted as his arm around the swordsman's neck was gripping the shirt and his other arm around the chef, gripping the back of the shirt as well. Then he finally released when he reached his climax and his grip went limp.

Zoro released when the young captain did and slid out. "Oi… you okay Crap Cook?"

Sanji looked at his shirt and pants, which was covered with the captain's fluid. "Just another round in the shower and I'm good." He said then added. "We never speak of this."

"Just as long as you remember to put away any alcohol the next time you cook."

"Shut it Marimo." Sanji said as he went out of the kitchen. "Man I'm tired."

"All of us are going to sleep like damn logs." Zoro said as he carried the captain.

"You think he'll remember any of this?"

"Who knows with this idiot."

***

The next morning the two men were up, Sanji cooking breakfast and Zoro just outside cleaning his swords.

"Zoro!" Luffy called.

"Oh, morning Luffy."

"Is breakfast done?"

"Nope." Zoro said as he went back to look at his katana to see if he missed a spot before feeling the other kiss his neck.

"Thanks for last night." Luffy said as he went into the kitchen.

'Son of the devil!' Zoro thought as he was frozen.

---

When Luffy went into the kitchen he glomped the chef. "Whatcha making!?"

"Something basic, now get off! I'll call you when breakfast is ready!" Sanji said, not really in the mood to be patient with his energetic captain. But any thoughts were paused when he felt a kiss planted on his neck.

"Thanks for last night." Luffy said as he ran out of the kitchen.

'That… little…' He thought when he heard the rest of the crew members come on board.

Zoro walked in and looked at the chef. "He knows."

"Yeah…"

Then suddenly both of them laughed. 'That little bastard!' They thought as the rest of the crew came in and were unnerved by the sight of two men who argued most of the time are now laughing like idiots.

"I'm going to leave you three alone the next time we're out in town." Nami said, completely unsure what on earth was wrong with the picture, but if the two men didn't argue like usual, then who is she to judge.

Of course Luffy just laughed as well because he felt like it.

* * *

(Due to the long hours of trying to make this fic, Cupid-san is now passed out from repetitive hitting the head on the wall, which is now has a little blood on it and deemed it 'Motivational Wall for the Difficult Fics'. Do not worry, she is okay and continues to catch up with the chapters for the other fics before the end of the Novemeber month.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chopper: Cupid-san? Where are you?

(sneaks up behind him)...(grabs him in a hug) Happy Birthday!

Chopper: WAHH!! (realizes who it is) Don't do that...

(giggles) Sorry! (hugs) Happy Birthday! I made you a gift fic.

Chopper: Really?

(nods) You'll love it!

Chopper: (giggles) Thank you, Cupid-san!

Oh! Before I forget... I have a poll open for my New Year project. The dead line is New Year's Day so vote which story series you want me to work on.

Chopper: What are you working on?

Oh! I'm working on a fairytale spin off with ZoLu.

Chopper: Wow! How many do you have so far?

I've got three choices that I could remember at the top of my head plus and option for anyone who may know a fairytale but was not listed, but they have to give me a PM to let me know what it is. Someone asked for a Beauty and the Beast spin off, so there's one vote for that.

Chopper: So... what are you going to do with the winning vote and the losing vote?

Oh, there's not winning and losing, just gives me the idea of what to work on first. Like, say the fairytale "Aladdin" has the most votes, that tells me I have to work on that for the most part and work on the others as a side when I can't come up with it.

Chopper: Are they all one-shots?

Very long ones. But! Without further ado, enjoy this one-shot! And Happy Holidays!

* * *

_Clara and the Nutcracker_

Everyone was celebrating both Christmas Eve and Chopper's birthday as the said reindeer was having a great time with his friends. Soon everyone was worn out from their partying but Chopper and Robin, who had been reading the whole time.

Luffy was passed out with a piece of meat in his mouth, Zoro was not too far from the captain sleeping soundly, Nami had gone up to the girl's quarters not too long before the others started dropping like flies, Usopp was on the grass, mumbling his dreams of him being a warrior, Sanji was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and, without a doubt, taken a nap and ended up falling asleep in the kitchen, Franky was snoring up a storm against the mast, and Brook was sprawled on the grass next to Usopp.

Chopper woke up from a small nap to see everyone but Robin passed out. He went up to Robin and sat next to her. "Robin?"

"Yes Chopper?"

"Do you know any stories?"

"Can't sleep?"

"Can't get back to sleep."

"I see." She said with a smile as she thought up within her mental library to find a perfect story for Chopper, but also for the holiday that will be continued tomorrow. She looked at everyone, got in deeper into her mental library archives and smiled. "I know just the one."

Chopper smiled as he sat a bit closer to listen better. "What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of 'The Nutcracker'?"

Chopper shook his head.

"No? I'm surprised, it's a very well known story."

"Tell me, please!" Chopper begged.

"Okay, but I must warn you, this is my version of it."

"There are others?"

"Yes, but it mostly goes the same way."

"Okay." Chopper said as his big doe eyes were set on the woman.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there was an energetic girl name Clara, and she was excited about the Christmas party that was going to be held that evening."

*#*#*

"Clara! Would you hold still?" Said a servant with red hair as he placed a hair pin of a snowflake in the black hair, which shined brunette in the last rays of the sun.

"I'm sorry!" Said the girl, resembling Luffy, as her brown and blue mixed eyes shined with excitement. "I just can't wait for the party to start!"

The man laughed. "I know that as well as anyone else." He said as he mentioned the young lady to the door. "Now go show off to your guests."

She didn't need to be told twice as she ran out in her red velvet holiday dress with a white sash with a large bow in the back.

When she reached to the hallway that leads to the large living room where the party was being held, she saw her older brother, looking through the keyhole. She giggled as she quietly went up. "Brother, what are you doing?"

Her brother looked up and saw how she looked. "You look great." He whispered as he let her look through the keyhole. "They're setting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree." He added as she sighed in awe at the tree.

"This is the bestest tree we've ever had."

He chuckled. "That's what you said last year."

Clara looked at her brother and stuck out her tongue as they heard footsteps coming towards the door and backed away to see two men come out.

"Ah! My two wonderful children!" Said a man with an odd patterned scar on his face.

"More like little peepers if you ask me." Said an older man.

"Hello Father. Hello Grandfather." Clara said.

"My! Aren't you turning out to be a beautiful young woman." Said the man with the scar on the left side of his face.

"Father!" She said with a laugh.

"Can we go in now?" The brother asked.

"The guests will arrive in a few minutes, but you may open one gift." Said Father.

Clara cheered as she ran in as her brother calmly walked in. She looked at each wrapped gift until she saw one she decided to open and opened it to find dancing shoes. "Wow!" She held them up to study them a bit more before taking off her party shoes, put the dancing shoes on, and tested them out.

She wasn't a ballerina, but she danced lively like autumn winds before winter frost comes in.

"I take it you like them?" The Grandfather asked with an easy going grin.

"I love them! Who do I thank?"

The elder laughed as she did as well.

"Thank you, Grandfather!" She said as she wanted to dance some more when the door bell rang.

"That must be our guests now." The Father said as he went out.

"Better change back to your party shoes." The elder said as she did.

"Brother!" She said as she looked at him. "What did you open?"

"Grandfather got me a Calvary set." He said with a down casted look.

She laughed as she patted her brother's shoulder. "This is the season of giving, I'm sure someone would like it."

He smiled as he got up and held her hand. "Shall I take the first dance?"

She giggled as the guests arrived and their favorite musicians came in just in time to set the party mood.

"Oi! You're cousins are here!" Father called as a tall, handsome blonde came in with a young beautiful young woman with ginger tangerine hair.

"Hey!" Clara called as she went up to the two and hugged them. "I'm so happy you can make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Said the blonde as the girl nodded in agreement.

"That's right. There's no way we can pass this up, especially at this time of the year."

Clara laughed as she danced with the blonde before dancing with her other cousin.

"Oi!" They turned to see an odd looking teen boy with black curly hair, olive tan skin and a long nose, and with a puppy by his side.

"You made it!" Clara called as she hugged the teen before bending down and picking up the happy puppy with the blue nose.

"Took us awhile to get here, but looks like we didn't miss much." He said.

"You haven't." She said as she set the puppy down as two people came in with huge boxes.

"Who are they?" The blonde asked.

"They're the Drosselmeir's. They just opened up this amazing toy shop two months ago. I've been going over there since it opened."

"She spends more time there than at home." Said her brother.

"Ah! Lady Drosselmeir!" Father greeted. "I see you accepted my daughter's invite."

The mysterious woman with olive skin, black blue hair, and stunning blue eyes smiled. "Well, it would've been an insult not to, since she has been our favorite customer since opening."

The man laughed as he looked at her husband. "And you, Drosselmeir?"

"I'm good! Just finished up the last touches of my latest design!" Said a muscular man with light blue hair gelled down as he lifted up the sheet to reveal a castle of gold leaf and white gold.

"Amazing!" Clara said as she and the other children said as they went to take a closer look.

"Thanks!" He said. "And since this is the time of giving, I got more things to give out!"

"Really!?" Clara said along with the children.

The couple laughed as he brought out a wagon of boxes.

"Would all of you like to see what they can do?"

"Yes!"

"Then sit down and enjoy the show!" He said as he opened one box and wind up a ballerina before letting her go and let her dance on her own.

"Amazing…" Said the girls in the group.

"That's not all." The woman said as she opened the box with an Arabic man doll, wind him up, and he started to dance, fiercely, rousing some excitement from the males of the group.

"You two really are amazing!" Said the odd teen. "How are you able to do that?"

The two of them winked. "That's our secret." They said before they started to hand out to each individual child, leaving Clara to watch as the others started to play with their amazing dolls.

"Excuse me." The Grandfather said. "I came by the other day and you mentioned that there was a distant friend of yours coming?"

"Oh, yes." The woman said. "We thought he and his son would be here, but it seems they won't be here until morning."

"I see." The Grandfather said. "How old is his son, if I may be bold to ask."

The woman giggled. "Worried about your granddaughter?"

"She's getting to that age, yet she still acts like a child."

"I wouldn't worry so much." The Father said. "I'm much worried about the unfortunate lad who may be lucky enough to win her attention. Knowing that my eldest wouldn't like it one bit." He laughed.

"Very true." The Grandfather said as he laughed as well.

Soon everyone was paired up and dancing in the spacious living room, all but Clara who was holding the sleeping puppy.

The woman came up and sat down next to the young woman. "Are you not enjoying this evening?"

Clara looked up and shook her head. "No, I am. But I have no one to dance with."

She smiled. "We haven't given you a gift, have we?"

"Huh? I thought the castle was."

She giggled. "That's my husband's gift to your family for being so kind. But we have a special gift that we don't give out simply."

"What is it?" Clara asked in wonderment.

She mentioned her to follow and she mentioned her husband to take out the last gift from the wagon.

He looked at her and to Clara before smiling as well and retrieved the box.

"Clara…" She said as her husband handed her the box. "This is not like the wind up dolls. In fact it was never intended to be a toy at all, but this one is quite special." She handed the box to the girl.

Clara held the box, opened the lid, unfolded the paper and saw a wooden man with a black cloth on his head, a white guard's shirt and black guard's pants and boots and on his left side was a sword, while the facial expression was anything but handsome or easy to look at. "What is it?"

"That, Clara, is a nutcracker." She said as she grabbed a nut. "Watch." She gently took the nutcracker out of the box, placed the nut in the opened mouth, pushed the lever down, and the nut was opened. "This is what it was meant to do."

"Wow! Amazing!" Clara said as she grabbed a nut and did the same thing. "This is so cool!" She held the nutcracker close like she would with any other doll.

The woman smiled, seemingly happy that the girl enjoyed her gift well. "There's a special story about that particular nutcracker."

"Really?" She asked as she became attentive.

"Would you like to hear it?"

She nodded as she held the nutcracker close, but facing out.

The woman mentioned to sit on the couch before starting the tale.

"_Once upon a time, there was a castle with a noble king, a fair queen, and a beautiful princess. Within that castle were two of the king's most valued members of his palace. One was a builder of magnificent things and one had a mind that held many of the answers that the king needs. _

_One day, a guard and his son came to live at the palace and the guard's son became a big help to these two. This son was a tall, handsome young man, but many don't see that for he had a face of a guard, unapproachable and seemingly uncaring. Upon the arrival of the king's birthday, a wicked queen of the rats made her appearance and disrupted the king's party. The king then ordered his builder to create a trap to capture the Rat Queen. For a week the builder, the historian, and the guard's son placed traps and bring back the captured rats and mice that were loyal to the Rat Queen, but not the queen herself_."

"What happened?"

"_Well… one night, as the princess slept, the Rat Queen crept into the bedroom, chanted a curse and bit the princess, turning her beauty into something horrifying and ugly. The king was furious of the two for not capturing the queen sooner and was given two days to find a way to break the curse. The historian looked through countless books about spells and curses until she found one. She reported her findings to the king and he set out invites to all the available suitors to come and help break the curse_."

"What was it?"

"_In order to lift the curse, the person must crack open a special type of nut, feed it to the princess and take a certain number of steps back with their eyes closed_."

"Did someone open the nut then?"

She nodded. "_The suitors came far and wide to take on the challenge of breaking the nut, but the nut was so hard that their teeth broke and bled_."

Clara cringed at the thought of it.

"_By the time the last of the suitors failed, there seemed to be little hope for the princess. That is until the guard's son took the nut, broke it, and gave it to the princess_."

"That's amazing!" Clara said.

"I'm afraid it gets worse."

"How come?"

"_About the same time, the Rat Queen saw this and didn't want to end it on a good note. She chanted another curse as she ran to the son, who was walking backwards, eyes closed and counting, before she jumped and bit him on the ankle. This caused him to fall, knock over the busts of the king, and as the dust cleared, all was left was a dead Rat Queen, crushed by the wooden nutcracker. The king was happy to see his daughter have her beauty back, but was outraged about the nutcracker. The historian tried to explain that the curse can be lifted if his daughter kissed the nutcracker, but the princess would have none of it. The guard quit his position as he carried his son out of the castle, along with the two, who were banished from the castle and the land itself._"

"That's horrible!" Clara said. "The princess should be thanking the son for helping her!"

"Yes, she should've, but she didn't."

"Oi!" The Grandfather said as he came up. "You're not telling my granddaughter any fairytales are you?"

"Is it wrong?"

"She easily believes them." The brother said as he got a good look at the nutcracker. "That doesn't look friendly."

"He's perfect!" Clara said as she hugged the woman. "Thank you, I'll take good care of him!"

She smiled. "I wasn't done with the story."

"Really? There's more to it?"

"Well, more like a rumor."

"Please stop before you fill that girl's head with nonsense." The Grandfather said as his son tapped him on the shoulder.

"Let her be. It's Christmas Eve you know."

"So? What about the rest?" Clara asked.

The woman smiled mysteriously. "_Well, after they were banished, the Rat Queen's husband swore vengeance on the nutcracker." She leaned in close to whisper. "Rumor has it that where ever the nutcracker goes, the Rat King would find him. And in order for the curse to be lifted, the nutcracker must defeat the Rat King and win the heart of a fair maiden_."

Clara wasn't must for romance stories, but she did like this one. "What happens if he does?"

"Well, he will be human once more and the maiden would be married to him."

"Just like that?" She said, a bit skeptical.

"Well, you see. The nutcracker just happens to be a prince after being cursed."

"He's a prince?"

"In his own right." She said with a giggle. "Even if he doesn't want to be."

Clara looked at the nutcracker and smiled. "Looks like a prince to me."

"An ugly one." The blonde said.

"He's kinda scary too." Said the odd teen.

"It is a nutcracker." The ginger haired girl said. "They're supposed to look like that."

"You guys are so mean!" Clara said as she held the nutcracker. "I think he's the best."

Both husband and wife shared a knowing look before the music tempo started up again.

Clara smiled as she looked at the nutcracker. "Care to dance?" She asked with a giggle as she went out to join the rest of the group and danced.

"There she goes." The brother said with a worried sigh. "Well, at least I can trust that thing than a living breathing one."

"One of these days you have to let her go." The father said.

"I know…" The brother said as he was asked to dance.

The dance went well until a young man with black curly hair asked Clara to dance.

"No thank you, I've got my dancing partner." She said as she held the nutcracker.

"Well, would he mind if I cut in?" He asked as he snatched the nutcracker out of her hand.

"Give him back!" She called out as she jumped to get it back.

Her brother immediately reacted by going up to the other and grabbed the man's arm, causing him to let go of the nutcracker, which then fell to the floor with a not so nice cracking sound.

Clara panicked as she went down to see that both the feet were just barely off and there was a huge crack on the chest. "Oh no…" She said as she looked to see the husband and wife. She went up to them and begged. "Can you fix him? I don't know how!"

"Calm down." He said as he took the nutcracker, took a look at it, and brought out some cloth and glue. He glued the feet together, wrapped them in the cloth, and looked at the crack and did the same thing. "That's the best I can do." He said as he handed it back to the girl. "Just keep the cloth on. It's not the best quality glue. But it can keep it from falling apart."

Clara nodded as she held the nutcracker like a baby. "I'm sorry about that." She said to the nutcracker. "I wasn't able to keep you out of harm."

The grandfather sighed in grief when he saw this, but she didn't pay any mind to it as the rest of the evening went on without anymore similar events.

***

Later that evening, Clara was fast asleep on the couch, nutcracker close to her side, when her father placed a blanket over her.

"She's too old to sleep with dolls." The grandfather said.

The father shushed the elder as they left the room, where the lights of the tree were dimmed and all was peaceful.

It was when the antique clock struck midnight was when mice and rats were sneaking through the night.

Clara woke up and got up as she looked around before her eyes went to the top of the clock and thought she saw Robin sitting there with that mysterious smile as the chime continued before holding her hand out and blew in her direction, spreading gold dust.

"Lady Drosselmeir?" She said as she heard some squeaks and she looked down to see an army of mice and rats, wearing uniforms. "Na? Is this some dream?"

"Oi!"

She looked down to see a huge rat with a red nose and standing up like a human and wearing a golden crown.

"Hand over the nutcracker!"

"Who are you? And why do you have a red nose?"

The furry army seemed to tremble and backed away from the supposed leader as he shook.

"What about my nose?"

"I asked why it's red. You have a cold or something?"

"You must be the stupidest human girl I've ever did see!"

"Now that's just rude."

"Just hand over the nutcracker and that will be the last time you hear from us."

"No."

"'No'!? Do you know who I am you stupid human!"

"I know you're a rude little mouse."

"I'm a rat you moron! The Rat King to be precise!"

"The Rat King?" She said as she seemed to take a moment to think before remembering the story. "You're the Rat Queen's husband!?"

"Took you long enough! Now hand over that block of useless wood."

"No way!" She said as she held the nutcracker close to her as she looked for a way to escape.

"It's useless to get away from me, girly. I've got an army just waiting to take a bite of your flesh."

"Oi! Let go of me." A new voice called out.

Clara looked down to see that the nutcracker is alive. "Nutcracker?"

"I'll handle this rodent, you just stay where you are."

Clara didn't know what to do, but she let him go as she saw him take out a sword and jumped down in front of the Rat King.

"We finally meet, Nutcracker!" The Rat King said. "Too bad you don't have an army of your own."

"Don't be too sure." He said as he added a command. "FIRE!" This signaled the sounds of cannons and rifles, as well as the Calvary army to come out and charged at the mice and rats while the Nutcracker dealt with the Rat King.

Clara was shocked to see a battle in the living room, and the fact that being the only big person can actually do something about the battle. Now that she thought of that she wondered why she was on the couch like some scared woman with one mouse scurrying around the kitchen floor. She made herself useful by getting some of the mice and rats off the soldiers, which were her brother's toys, and would throw them to another group of mice and rats.

That's when she heard a cry of pain and saw that the Nutcracker was on his back and his sword broken by his side. She saw that the Rat King had his sword to the Nutcracker's throat.

"Any last words, Nutcracker?"

"No you don't!" Clara whispered as she grabbed her shoe and threw it at the Rat King, getting him away from the Nutcracker, but not out.

"You stupid girl! You're in the way of everything!" The Rat King said as he mumbled something under his breath and shot out a sickly orange dust at her.

She closed her eyes and held up her arms to protect herself, but she didn't feel anything and took a peek only to see that the world looked so much bigger to her. That's when she realized that she shrunk and one of the rat soldiers climbed up to the couch and was going towards her. She wasn't going to stand around and become a pin cushion as she ran to the edge, grabbed the side of the blanket that she had on, and landed on the wooden floor in the middle of battle.

"Get the girl!" The Rat King called out. "Bring her to me alive!"

She looked for anything to defend herself, found a stick and was able to hold the other mice and rats back, but soon she was being overpowered, until the Nutcracker made his way through and stood between her and the army.

"I've been looking for a long time to find you, Nutcracker…" The Rat King said as he was behind what's left of his army. "Tonight I will avenge my wife's murder by getting rid of you once and for all!"

"Like that's going to happen!" He said as he took down a good number of the rodents while the toy army did a good job as well, and soon the army were frightened by the toy army and ran away.

"Get back here you cowards!" The Rat King called out as he growled.

"Now it's just you and me, Rat King." The Nutcracker said as he took a few steps forward.

"Yes… I do believe so…" The Rat King said as he held out his sword and smiled. "Ready to be nothing more than tooth picks?"

"Don't be so sure before the final blow." The Nutcracker said calmly.

Then they fought without the interruption of the army from either side.

Clara could only watch as the two fought and when they went up into the Christmas tree, she couldn't help but hold her breath when she couldn't see them.

Then there was a scream from the very top of the tree, followed by the sounds of something falling down to the ground.

Then she saw the Rat King on the ground, sword sheathed into his back, followed by the Nutcracker on his feet before falling to his knees and held onto his chest. "Nutcracker!" She called as she ran up to him.

"I'm fine…" He said. "The glue just isn't doing its job is all." He added when he was bopped in the head. "What?"

"I was worried about you." She said with a pout before smiling. "I'm really happy to see you're okay."

"Thanks… I guess." He said as he looked at the dead Rat King. "That solves one of my problems." He managed to get himself up.

Clara wasn't sure what he meant by that as he held out his wooden hand to her, grabbed it, and was helped up.

"The magic should be off of you by now."

"Huh?"

"The Rat King shrunk you down to size. With him dead you should be back to normal."

"Oh, you're right." She said as she had a thoughtful look to her before smiling. "Maybe because it's the same with you."

"Huh?"

"You also need to have the heart of a maiden to be human again, right?" She said with a smile. "I already like you, but do you like me?"

"You 'like' me?"

She nodded.

"What about me is there to 'like'?"

She smiled. "Easy! You're cool, you have a sense of justice that I can get, you're very kind even though you hide it well, and I can see that you're a great person despite what people say about you."

"You got all that just this one night?"

"It's a gift!" She said with a giggle.

"It's a strange gift."

She giggled as the moon shined through the windows. She saw that the living room was empty of any sign of a battle and that the toys were back into their rightful places. She suddenly felt the mood to dance and figured why not? She turned to the Nutcracker and smiled. "Would you like to dance?"

"Dance?"

She nodded as she held out her hand. "It'll be fun."

There was a momentary pause before he responded. "No."

She pouted. "Why not?"

He chuckled as he went up. "Because it's improper for a lady to ask for a dance." He said as he held out his hand and bowed. "Would you care to dance with me?" He asked.

She could see the awkwardness of his posture, but she didn't care as she curtseyed and accepted his hand. As they started to dance, she also noticed that the other did know how to dance, but never with another person, she helped guide him for a little until he showed some confidence and led them. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the movement until they stopped. She opened her eyes to see green eyes looking at her. "What's the matter?" She asked.

He looked away. "Nothing."

She wasn't going to have that as she led the other to face her once more. "I have a gift, remember?" She said as she gave him a kiss, which he immediately glowed and engulfed them in light.

***

"Clara… Clara… Clara!"

She woke up to see green eyes once more, but they were different than what she remembered. "Nutcracker?"

He chuckled as he leaned back so she could see him fully. He was indeed a strong man with green short hair and a fairly tan skin. "You broke the spell."

She blushed as she couldn't help but stare.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she didn't respond.

"Uh, yeah… I'm okay."

He smiled. "Used to seeing the wooden nutcracker, huh?"

"That princess is so stupid."

He held out his hand to her. "That would make you the lucky maiden, my princess."

"Huh?" She said as she grabbed his hand. "But I'm no princess." She got up from the snow and saw that they were in a different land. "Where are we?"

"Part of my kingdom."

"Your kingdom?"

"When you broke the spell, this land immediately became mine, and now they are waiting for me to become king."

"King?"

He scratched his head. "I never asked for this, but then… the deal in the past was supposed to make me a prince."

She giggled. "Shows them what they're missing out."

He smiled as they walked down the path until they saw a palace up on the hill.

"That looks like the castle model back at home." She said, recognizing the structure.

"Looks like they're expecting us." He said as they walked up to the gate.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!"

He smiled. "Rononoa."

"Roronoa…" She tested the name out and found that it rolled out smoothly out of her mouth as they went through the open doors into the palace. "Wow…" She breathed as she saw the whole area was in ivory marble and gold with crystal chandeliers.

"Like it?"

"It's amazing!" She said as she looked over to the other, which he suddenly had a change in attire, which was all white with some gold threading. "What happened to your clothes?" She asked when she noticed that she was changed as well. Her red velvet dress was now a snow white silk dress with a pale mint green sash around her waist. "What happened to my clothes?" She heard a giggle similar to someone she knows and looked to see that she was right. 'Lady Drosselmeir?' She thought as music started to play and she looked to the other.

"Care for another dance?" He asked as he tried to fight a blush down.

She didn't know why she wasn't wearing her Christmas dress or how they got to this world, but she didn't care at that moment. "I love to, Roronoa." She said with a definite certainty.

He blushed even more than lessened, but he smiled as he led them out to the dance floor and danced.

Time seemed nonexistent in the castle as they danced the night away, but Clara didn't really care about that as she felt so happy in the other's presence. Then she remembered her family and friends and wondered if she was able to see them. But before she could ask, the music stopped and everything became dark. "Roronoa? What's going on?" She asked when she couldn't feel the other near her. "Roronoa? Roronoa!?" She called out when everything became far too dark for her to see what was going on.

***

"Clara! Wake up you sleepy head!"

She woke up to the sound of her brother's voice and looked to see that she was in the living room. "Huh?"

"It's Christmas morning silly!" Her brother said as he handed her one gift. "This is from me." That's when he noticed something off. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Nutcracker?"

"Wasn't he with you?" He soon realized that they would have to go look for the wooden object.

Clara knew what happened to the Nutcracker, but at the same time she didn't want to believe it.

"What are you two doing?" Father asked as he went into the living room.

"Clara's nutcracker is missing."

"Oh… Any luck."

The brother shook his head. "Nope. It's like it just vanished." He whispered as he looked behind to see his little sister looking at the smallest cracks in the wall.

"Well, you would have to put off your search for an hour, the Drosselmeir's are here with their guests that just arrived this morning."

"Oh that's right, the man and his son, right?"

At the mention of son and remembering the story from last night, she couldn't help but be curious herself.

"The same, now you two better straighten up, they'll be joining us in here in a few minutes."

"Less than that I'm afraid." The woman said as she, her husband and two other guests came in. "Allow me to introduce you." She said as she mentioned to the other two in her group. "This is Dracule and this is his son-"

"Roronoa." He said as he bowed. "It's very nice to meet you, Clara."

Clara curtseyed. "The pleasure is mine, Roronoa." She said with a smile as the two of them looked at each other.

Both the father and brother weren't sure what to make of it while the other father seemed to have a knowing look when he saw the two of them and then looked at the last two in the room.

"It seems we have a lot to discuss over our stay here." Dracule said, causing the two to snap out of their trance.

"Yes, we do." The brother said as he kept an eye on the young man.

Clara didn't mind as she went up to her prince. "I was afraid I wasn't going to see you again." She whispered.

Roronoa smiled as he took her hand gently and kissed it. "The spell is broken and I never liked the idea of being a prince." He said, making her giggle.

*#*#*

"Wow…" Chopper said. "So they lived happily ever after?"

"That they did."

Chopper smiled as he yawned.

"Tired?"

He nodded.

"Go to sleep. Tomorrow is a wonderful day."

He hummed happily as he fell into a deep slumber.

She smiled as she took a peek of both the captain and first mate, the captain using the other as a pillow and the first mate having one arm over the other. She giggled as she finished her reading as the first snowflakes started to fall.


	10. Chapter 10

This is for smexygecko, or who I like to call Gecko-san. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoyed this. There was actually a manga that's something similar to this, but mine is more of the saying 'good things come to those who wait' sort of deal. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and have a great day!

* * *

_Worth the Wait_

There are the rumored stories about a few students having a crush on their teachers and there are rare situations that there is a teacher dating a student, and the even rarer and mostly unheard of is the marriage between them.

Well, this is not one of those kinds of rumors.

My name is Roronoa Zoro, I'm twenty-two years old and returning back Japan to be a P.E. teacher for my old high school. I was in America for four years learning to be a teacher and fitness related teachings.

But there were other schools who wanted me, but I turned them down. My old high school would be my only choice for one reason: Monkey-sensei.

I wouldn't say I had a crush on my teacher, nor did we date. But our friendship was definitely a popular rumor for those who wanted to humiliate me and wanted him fired. I still remember the first time we met and how he had given me something that the other teachers didn't.

It was almost five years when the new school session started, I was a senior then, but I was on the road to failing the school all together. Up until my freshmen year I was at the top of my class in middle school, even kicked ass on my exit exam. But afterward it was disappointment after another with my teachers. I just stopped caring about the school deal.

But my senior year was the beginning of one young teacher in the school.

_~*#Flashback: Almost Five Years – Senior Year#*~_

I was late, as usual, for my last class of the day. I saw all my classes as a waste of time, had been since freshmen year. Why the school hadn't kicked me out was beyond me, but I went in and saw that the teacher was just starting roll.

"Oh! A bit late?" He said. "That's okay! It's the first day of school, so I'll let this go for now."

He struck me as this kid who should be a freshman, not a teacher. He was half a head shorter than I was, boyish face with a scar under his left eye, black hair that seemed to have a mind of its own but still controlled in some way, and he had this attitude that's similar to a kid's.

"I'm Monkey-sensei, age twenty-two. I'm the new teacher here. Nice to meet you."

"Roronoa Zoro, age eighteen, senior of this school."

"Roronoa…" He said as he checked the roll call list and marked me as 'here'. "Here you are! Please take a seat!"

He seemed so naïve at that time and most of the seniors knew it.

I usually wouldn't care about helping out teachers, since I didn't care about school overall. I have a choice not to come, but since the school has yet to kick me out I figured I would piss the board off by coming in and act like a damn virus that is giving the system some hell to get rid of.

"Yosha! Since everyone is here, we'll go over what we're going to be learning through the year." He said with that smile that I immediately started to feel annoyed by.

^*^

This went on for a week before the teacher bullying started to rise. No one knew who was doing it or why, but Monkey-sensei was the target of the latest bullying. Many teachers pinned the students, and they were right, but they didn't know who was doing it, therefore couldn't do anything about it.

But he just continued teaching even when the students harassed him about the set up rumors and some posters that posted up that showed suggestive and horrible things about him that would get him kicked out of school if not for the repeated trick. But he kept smiling and laughing it off like he didn't see or hear any of that kind of thing.

I thought he didn't care, but it turns out that I was wrong.

^*^

One day I forgot a book back in his class, and it was a book that I loaned from another student and I went back to get it. Before I entered the class, the door was open and the hallways were bare from any life, allowing me to peek in without disruption. I saw him sitting at a desk, holding up the latest poster of him in a crudest way possible and he looked tired and worn out, and on the verge of crying.

From that point I saw a guy putting on a cheerful face to hide the pain.

"Monkey-sensei?" I said, but I didn't mean to grab his attention.

He looked up at me, shocked to see that I was there to witness him almost breaking. "Roronoa-san! What are you still doing here?"

"I left a book here."

"Oh…" He looked startled before relaxing. "Sorry you had to see that." He said as he put the poster in his pocket.

I didn't say anything as I went to my desk and grabbed the stupid book and was on my way out of the room when he said something in a small smile.

"Have a good day, Zoro. I'll see you tomorrow."

I didn't say anything as I walked out of the room and was going to head out to the entrance of the building to get out when I heard someone in the computer room. Turns out I found the students that were bullying Monkey-sensei and I recognized all of them from the classroom. But I didn't report it. It wasn't my business what they do and I didn't owe my teacher anything.

That changed when he stopped me one day after class.

^*^

"Roronoa-san, can I have a word with you?"

I didn't like to be stopped by teachers, but since this was my last class and I didn't have anything better to do, so I stayed.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but the teachers and I were in a meeting regarding you."

"If you weren't suppose to tell me then don't bother. I know what they're talking about, and I could care less that I'm failing in this school."

"Well, then you're going to hate me when I tell you that I looked through your school records, and that you seemed promising in your middle school days."

"If you want to know what happened, then you're wasting your breath."

"I actually figured you'd say that. That's why I was wondering if you would like to stay after class for an hour and I'll help tutor you."

"Tutor me?"

"Yeah. Since it seems all the teachers gave up on you, I decided to help you out as much as I can."

"You're just wasting your time with me." I said as I got up. "You'll just end up like all the others."

"Wanna bet?" He said with that damned smile.

I looked at him as if he was insane. "Don't you mean 'what do you mean' or 'it'll be good for you'?"

"Nope!" He said. "So, what are you going to bet?"

"Bet?"

"If we do this tutoring thing and you improve your grades on all your tests and exams, then I'll help you figure out a great college in America. But if that doesn't happen, what will it be?"

I thought about it and came up with the most devastating one for any teacher. "If you can't do that, then you quit teaching."

He smiled as if it was a daring game. "Deal!" He said as he held out his hand, which I didn't shake. "Come on, your part of the bet won't happen unless you shake my hand."

"You said 'deal'."

"Only one of us did."

He was annoying and I shook his hand. "Deal."

The next day the posters were at their worst yet and I heard some of the teachers say that they're going to let him go so that the posters would stop. But since I made that damn deal, I wasn't going to back down on it. I tipped the office in secret and the next day the bullying finally stopped and the students kicked out of the school for good.

^*^

For a whole month I stayed after school with Monkey-sensei and slowly I was starting to see improvements in my study habit. When test time rolled around, I looked at my tests and thought about our deal and many times I thought about purposely writing the wrong answers, but my pride and being a man to keep my end of the deal made me write down what I know and few weeks later would find out that I have indeed improved on my grades.

One day, close to mid-terms, Monkey-sensei had to cancel our tutoring session for a meeting and I was allowed to leave to go home that day.

At this point I still didn't care about him other than my teacher, but as I made my way out to the entrance, I saw some guys I knew from a while back and I knew what they wanted.

"Hey Demon, our boss wants to have a word with you." Said the right hand lackey of the group.

I followed wordlessly and fought that night.

When I went back to school the next day, there was no surprise that there would be a rumor about me going around from last night's fight. It was the same like all the others since I entered high school, but this time Monkey-sensei got the word from it and held me in class to talk about it.

"Just what is going on?" He asked me straightforwardly.

"Just like you heard all day." I responded, and usually it was enough for the teachers.

"I want to hear it from you." He said as he had a serious look on him that he rarely has on. It was a bit intimidating if I really cared.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your teacher, it's my job to know what's going on with my students."

"Then bother them."

"They don't need me." He said. "You don't see it, but you need something and I'm trying to find out what that is so that I can at least point it out to you. Right now you're too difficult to read."

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because I do."

"You're not paid to do that you know."

He stuck out his tongue at me, a childish move if you ask me. "So? I make crappy pay anyway, but I like to teach. It makes me happy." He said with a smile. "If I'm going to work for little pay, I may as well do it with what I love to do."

"What are you? Twelve?" I asked him. "There's no way you can make a decent living for yourself by doing this."

"You may be right, but I don't care for that as much as long as I know that I helped at least one student."

"Why me? Besides my records and all that, why me?"

He leaned back on the desk with an easy smile on his face. "Because from the moment you walked through that door that first day, I knew that if I helped you succeed in this school, despite all the teachers calling me crazy, than everyone else is just too easy for me to take my attention."

At that point I didn't understand his logic or why he continued to talk to me, but I was starting to think that I can trust him.

That trust started to grow after he found out the truth of my past.

^*^

While my scores were getting better, the teachers believed that it was a miracle that one young teacher was doing this. I was doing it so that he would, eventually, leave me the hell alone and I would get out of this deal.

When mid-terms were finally over and break started, I returned home, which no one greeted me or to tell how well I'm doing. Those days were long gone and wasted my life.

I lived alone since freshmen year, my father used to be here until he left me just like that. My whole life I would dedicate my studying to make him proud of me, learning to balance sports and studying at such an early age and working to keep up with his debts on his drinking. Then when I returned home after the first day of my freshmen year, he was just gone. I waited for him for a week before realizing that I was on my own. I was trapped in the apartment that he left behind and no one noticed that he was gone or that I was on my own.

I learned to adjust to the new life not long after that and learned that I could make more money to pay the rent by fighting and stealing their money from their wallets. I quit my job and did poorly at school, seeing that I have no one to impress anymore.

Then the son of a bitch decided to arrive at my prison to meet my parents to tell them just how great a job I did at school. Sometimes I wonder if he was supposed to be a middle school teacher. But when he saw that no one was home, he decided that he was going to stay until they come. But of course it didn't take him long to figure out what was going on, which was pretty damn amazing seeing how naïve he looks most of the time.

"Zoro… how long have you been on your own?" He asked.

"None of your business."

"Then I'm a nosey teacher and I'm making it my business."

"You're unreal…" I said with a glare. "I never asked you to come to this place, much less tutor me!"

"Tutoring is one thing, but abandonment is another thing."

"Who cares? I'm already considered an adult. There's no reason to hand me to the child services."

"You're right. That's a stupid thing to do when my student is already old enough to take care of himself." He said as he crossed his arms and held that serious look once more. "But this is still unacceptable! Surely the other teachers would've seen what was wrong!"

"They never cared." I said. "Nor did I tell them when they asked me. I never wanted their help!"

He sat down and looked at me. "Tell me what happened, from the beginning."

"You never give up do you?"

"Did the other teachers do that? Just give up when you clearly need someone to listen?"

"I. Don't. Need. Help!"

"So you say." He said as we held a staring contest.

I couldn't believe this guy and I tried to think up any way to get him out. But even when I was thinking that, I also knew that there was no way that I was going to get rid of him.

He sat there, showing that he wasn't going to walk out from my sight like the other teachers did. He even watched me with those eyes that just studied me for any sign of weakness that I would show somehow.

I was going to be physical when he smiled.

"I saw the mid-term results of your test today. I actually wasn't suppose to look, but I just wanted to know so badly so I can tell you in person. But you made it to the top five as far as I can tell. I'm really proud of you, I even have teachers ask me how I did it. You know what I told them? I told them that they can kiss my ass for being such stupid teachers. Thinking about themselves and not their students, no matter how much trouble they are." He laughed. "You should've seen their faces! They were so funny!"

I couldn't explain it, but I felt happy to hear him say that he was proud of me to get a good test result. But I still felt bitter about what happened in the past. "Then it's good for you. Being a teacher seeing a student results from their class means you're doing a good job, isn't it?"

"Well, that's only a small portion of it, but the real deal is the student's hard work and dedication." He said. "Students with different personalities come and go. There will be students that gives hell and some are a god send. Then there are students that seemed to be the children of the underworld lord himself, raising hell wherever they go." He fell on the ground and just laid there. "But it's the benefit of the student that makes this job worthwhile." He looked at me from where he laid down. "You've learned from what we've done in tutoring, right?"

I nodded.

"Then you're doing a great job with hardly anything I can teach you." He closed his eyes and just relaxed on the floor as if he was at home. "So, you still want to continue?"

"Eh?"

He smiled that damned smile of his. "We never set a date on our deal."

That's when it hit me. We never did set a dead line on how long the bet was going to be. "You son of a bitch."

He stuck out his tongue at me, again! "Well you had a choice to not do your best and call it quits on the deal whenever you get a test."

"I never back down on a deal nor do I quit on a deal!"

"But you quit on school after someone just up and left, leaving you behind."

He got me on there. "What would you know!? You probably had a great life always had your family around and never had to face this kind of crap!"

He just looked at me from where he was laying there and sighed. "I never knew my parents, and my brother is missing for a few years now." He said. "You're right, I don't know what it's like to have someone that you're suppose to rely on just walk out on you without a reason other than they can't handle being a parent." He got up to sit upright. "But then, your parent sticked around until you entered high school, right? Usually that's a point of no return, but it looks like they found and outing then and took it without once thinking of you."

"I never existed to him."

He stopped prodding at that point and yawned. "Mind if I stay here for the night? My place is too far."

"Then why the hell did you come here!?"

"Like I told you. To tell you the good news."

"Couldn't you have just called!?"

"That's boring."

"You're insane! Besides teachers aren't supposed to stay over in their student's homes for any reason!"

"Only if they're suspected of molesting their students, but I'm not into that."

"It doesn't matter if you're into that or not, it's just not right for a teacher to stay over like it's no big deal!"

"Then don't think of me as a teacher." He said with that stupid smile. "I'm human too you know. And we're not at school so there's no reason to stay as student and teacher. With that said, I'm Luffy."

"You're not insane, you're out of your damn mind." I said, not believing just how easily he just took this.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Why are you a teacher then!?"

"My own reasons." He said with that stupid childish action.

"I can't take you seriously!" I pointed at him. "How can you be my teacher when you act like a damn kid!?"

He shrugged. "You had a choice to change teachers and blow off the tests, making your end of the deal happen and I wouldn't teach again." He said. "Plus you had a choice to not stay after class, flip me off and go on your way, but you didn't do that either."

He had me there and he smiled again.

"Why is that, Zoro-kun?"

I glared. "Okay! First of all, don't you dare call me '-kun' like you know me on casual ground. And second, I'm a man of my word so I had to do that stupid tutoring thing because that was our deal to see if your teaching methods did anything."

"But I only did five percent of the actual work, it was you who took the whole mile of it."

I knew I was losing this pointless argument-conversation, and pretty soon I ended up making dinner for the two of us and he did stay over that night.

The whole break was nothing but studying with him, coming over to his apartment or he'll come to mine, and getting a decent job to pay off the rent instead of fighting all the time. I still fought but not as much since I started working.

^*^

And when school started up again, I've started to notice the students acting differently around me. I started to clean up my clothes a bit and was now clean from any use and what not. I guess I just looked approachable to them but still didn't bother me. Even the teachers took notice of my slight change as I participated a bit more in the classroom.

I wasn't sure about the stupid changes that were practically demanded from Monkey-sensei, but at the same time it felt okay knowing that he didn't give up on me and making me a better person.

But then one day I was just walking out of Monkey-sensei's class and forgot my book for my math class. I went back only to overhear a girl asking something of him.

"Monkey-sensei…?"

"Hm?"

"Do you tutor after school?"

"Sometimes, why? Do you need help as well?"

She made a sound that means a 'yes'.

"On what subject?"

"English…"

"Oh! Then you and Roronoa-san should stay after class. That way I can help and the both of you can help each other out."

"Oh…"

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Okay, if that's all you can go home."

"Hai…"

I took this opportunity to enter the classroom and explained my reason, grabbed the book and walked out with Monkey-sensei.

"Monkey-sensei, I couldn't help but overhear that you're taking another student to tutor."

"You heard that?"

I nodded.

"Well, I am a teacher and I know her teacher is on leave because of an accident, and the temp isn't really helpful. Do you mind?"

"Oh, no. I was just wondering because I don't remember her in any of my classes."

He smiled. "Okay. I know you can help her out on some things as well, since you're improving on English lately."

"I don't know."

"I do. You're going to be great, Roronoa-san. I wouldn't take in another student if I didn't have someone else to help me out."

I didn't know what to say at that, but I felt a sense a pride that I haven't before. And this new tutoring thing went on for a few weeks until the female student showed improvement. I thought it was okay for awhile before she stopped me one day.

^*^

"Roronoa-san!"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Uh, you and Monkey-sensei are pretty close, right?"

"As far as teacher and student go."

"So you must know a few things about him, right?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Teachers usually like to eat in their rooms. So what is his favorite food?"

"Nearly anything from what I could tell."

"Oh…" She seemed troubled, but she didn't fool me.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"Please don't tell!" She said as her face was beet red.

"None of my business." I said as I started to not like her. "But you do realize that you can get him in trouble if you do go through with it. Not to mention that you would be seen as a slut."

She seemed shocked when I told her this. "I haven't thought about that! Oh! You're right! If I tried to make him his favorite food as a way of thanking him, it would send the wrong message!"

"So you weren't going to say anything?"

She shook her head. "I would never have the courage to… He's just so different from the other teachers and so kind and lively. It's just impossible not to like."

I sighed. "Really? I don't think it's impossible. But that's just me."

"You're right… maybe I'm too much of a romantic to even believe in something like that." She giggled. "Well, Mother always says it's okay to have a fantasy as long as you don't plan on making it a reality."

That poor girl turned out okay in the end, married a guy who had a crush on her for awhile and opened up a ramen shop since they're both crazy cooks. But that didn't stop the other students from coming in and asking for assistance. Even though Monkey-sensei said that I would be a great help to him, being the first one tutored and keeping up with my grades, but it seemed that the other students were always after him. And that just pissed me off.

^*^

This went on for a month before testing was coming up and the room was packed with desperate students. I helped out as much as I can while Monkey-sensei did his part as well. That was until the board called him into the meeting room to discuss the sudden tutoring club as they called it.

And of course he had to be honest of how it started, minus the parts where he went to my place and I to his, and they were going to let it continue, but in a different class setting. So we moved to the library to do our tutoring. And when it was over I was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home, but he seemed to have other plans for me.

"Oh! Zoro-kun!"

I gave him a look, since he insisted on calling me by that, and responded. "What?"

"Today is your birthday, wanna go somewhere to celebrate?"

"Huh? My birthday?"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"

I shrugged. "What's there to celebrate? It's clear that I wasn't liked very much to exist."

"I like you."

"You better be careful what you say around here, Monkey-sensei."

"I know, but I'm saying that I'm happy you're born." He said with that smile that annoyed the hell out of me before now becoming something that I wanted to see when it was just us. "And since today is your day, I wanted to know where you want to go."

"Wouldn't that be considered a date?"

He pouted childishly. "Jeeze! Have I tried to hit on you?"

"No… But the way you act around me would give an indication that you are."

He sighed. "I wanted to thank you somehow on your special day and it's an educational and social issue!"

"You honestly think people would take it lightly?"

"You act like an old man for crying out loud! If anything, they would think you're the teacher and I'm the student!"

He had a point there, but I wasn't going to let him win this time. "Even if it was to thank me and treating me for my day of birth, just seeing us together in a public setting can immediately terminate your license to teach."

He sighed as he leaned back on his desk. "Then what should we do?"

"Easy, we go on like nothing happened, wake up and do it all over again."

He didn't seem to like the idea at all but he seemed to see the reason of it and sighed. "Okay… It's boring but it makes a lot of sense."

I won that one out of everything he managed to talk his way through. But it was short lived as he followed me home.

"You're pushing it…" I said as he brought in take out from a nearby ramen shop.

"I know, but I just can't ignore this day like you would."

That bastard really knows how to get things around so that he can do what he wants. But it was the best birthday I've ever had, and I have to thank him for it.

^*^

After awhile it was going okay. I was getting to the 'B' range in my grades and the tutoring thing started to feel natural to me. That was until a new teacher arrived when another teacher had an accident and couldn't return to class for a year. She was the favorite of most of the guys in the school, but it was clear that she had her beady eyes on Monkey-san, and that was when I started to feel a type of hatred that even that one girl couldn't create.

"You must be Monkey-sensei." She said one day while we were doing our tutoring club.

"Hai. Who are you?"

"Alvida-sensei!" Chorused all the guys in our group.

I've only seen her a few times, but never really caught my attention, and by the looks of it she made quite a few enemies with the females in the group as well.

"Oh, you're the new teacher everyone has been talking about."

"And I've heard a lot of great things about you. It must be hard tutoring all these students."

"No, not really. It's just the same as teaching my students in my regular hour class."

She laughed and it made my ears want to bleed. "You really are quite a teacher for being so young."

"Well that's my advantage. Because I'm young I'm able to connect with my students better because I'm not that much older than them."

It was true, being nineteen and he was still twenty-two going onto twenty-three, making him only four years older than me.

"My, my… I bet you got many young high school girls mistaking you as a student then."

"Yeah that happened to me for a few days, but everyone knows me now."

I had to hold in my laugh as I saw her fruitlessly trying to flirt with him, but he responded so casually and simply that it was making the girls in the group seem less hostile towards her, seeing that she wasn't the talk about beauty at school if she couldn't get him to like her as well.

"You must be really popular then."

"Ah! I guess, but I know there are some students that don't like me, but that's okay too. You can't please everybody."

I could see that she was losing her patience and I wanted to laugh out loud right then and there at how stupid she is.

"Well, surely you've been asked out by accident once or twice?"

She was really pushing it. She should know that dating was downright forbidden in school and worse are the teacher and student dating.

"Nope, not one." He said so plainly that she almost dropped to the ground and one girl had to cover up her giggle.

"My, my… you really are a hard case to crack."

"Huh? What are you talking about? And I'm trying to teach here."

"I'm sorry, I better talk to you another time. What day are you free?"

"I tutor everyday and I'm tutor on my day off as well."

She had the most priceless look I've ever seen and I cursed myself for not bringing a camera with me. It was hilarious.

"Well… I guess I'll see you around…"

"Yeah, bye!" He said as she left, clearly showing disappointment, and once she left, the girls laughed and I chuckled along with them. "Na? What's so funny?" And he doesn't have a damn clue!

But she tried again during lunch, which was my only time with him to just talk about stupid crap and just taking it easy while we're on our lunch break.

"Oh… you tutor at lunch as well?"

"Oh, no, this is Roronoa-san, he's a student but he helps me out with the tutor club."

"Oh… How do you do?"

"I'm well, Alvida-sensei."

"Is there something you would like to talk about?" He asked as he took a huge bite of his sandwich, much like a kid would do.

"No… it's nothing important." She said as she exited out of the room.

"Huh? That was weird."

"You honestly don't see it, do you?"

"Huh? See what?"

"She's been trying to ask you out." I said, figuring that he should know what she really wants. But for some reason I just don't like the idea of Monkey-sensei going around with anyone else, but I also knew that it was stupid to think like that.

"Oh? Is that so? Well that's too bad."

"Huh?"

"I'm not interested in her."

"Oh?" I felt relieved, strangely enough.

"Yeah. In fact, I was never really interested in girls growing up."

"Are you telling me that you're gay?"

"Nah! Just saying that I was never really into the whole dating thing. Seems weird to me."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You serious? You're twenty-two years old and you haven't dated once?"

"Nope." He said simply. "Dating just some weird ritual that makes guys act all funny and girls are twice as scary."

He was a riot and I couldn't stop laughing. I felt so relieved that it's hard to describe in words alone. And I didn't really care at that point why I felt that way, all I knew that I felt good that I heard that.

But it all donned on me when another teacher, Lucci-sensei, came up to Monkey-sensei and asked him to go out for coffee. Normally that wasn't a problem, it was just coffee, but then I kept seeing Lucci-sensei coming around and talking to him and he would talk to him for a long time while I tried to focus on helping the others in our tutoring club. Then all of a sudden Lucci-sensei was part of the club and I kept quiet about it, finding no reason why I didn't like him.

That's when I saw it. Lucci-sensei had an arm around Monkey-sensei as he was going over the latest test scores and moving in closer than he needed to be to look at it. But what really got my blood boiling was the way he kept looking at him! I knew he was after Monkey-sensei, and I didn't give a damn why I felt this way, but I wanted him out of the club and out of the picture.

But I still kept quiet about it until one day at lunch when Lucci-sensei was in the classroom talking to Monkey-sensei. That was the last straw. I didn't have a reason why he should go away, and I figured that I wasn't needed anymore. So I stopped coming to the tutoring club and lunch with him.

^*^

I continued to study for the next three weeks, but even studying reminded me of him and it became difficult for me to get a problem done that would usually take hardly any time for me. I didn't understand why I was getting upset about it and why I loathe the thought of having him in my mind, but it was all I could do for those weeks and it was making me bitter, just like before. That was before he came to visit.

"Zoro-kun!" He called as he let himself in, since he had a spare.

"What?" I said as I stared at the same page for a damn hour, but I was a bit surprised to hear him after those few weeks.

"Zoro, what's going on? How come you don't come to the tutoring club anymore?"

"Why would you need me there for? You got Lucci-sensei to help you."

"Huh? Lucci-sensei? But he asked to help out, so I did."

"Yeah… I just figured that I don't need tutoring help anymore, and Lucci-sensei can teach them better than I would. Since I'm still a student myself."

"Zoro, just because another teacher is helping out doesn't mean your presence there isn't needed anymore."

"What does it matter? I'm going to out of that school in a few months and I have to have time to study."

There was a pause between us before he broke the silence. "Do you need help with your studying?"

"I got it, thanks."

"Okay…" He said sadly as I heard him walk towards the door when I sighed.

"However I am having a hell of a time with this word problem." I said as I looked back to see him looking at me. "Usually I would solve this in a minute, but this stupid question is taking me an hour and I don't understand what it is."

He smiled as he walked over and sat down next to me. "Let's see if we beat this thing to its functions." He said as he seems to be happy to be doing this again.

And I felt better now that we were back where we started. Pretty soon he stayed the night once again and this time I didn't complain as he just plopped down on the couch I bought a while back because the old one was, well… not what it used to be, though it made a good fire.

But as I tucked him in that's when I began to notice some things that I haven't noticed, but always seen. He did look attractive in a shota-ish way by how child-like he looked, his hair that I thought had a brunette hue to it when the light hit it now show a blue hue in the moon light, and looking at him now and thinking back to everything we've been through I couldn't help but feel differently about him as I left him to his dreaming.

^*^

The next few days continued like it never happened; only this time the feeling never left and the hatred I feel towards Lucci-sensei seemed to get worse. Then one day Lucci-sensei mentioned Monkey-sensei out of the library to talk to him in private and I didn't see them for about ten minutes before I heard Monkey-sensei yell at Lucci-sensei to get lost and came back to the library without the other. No one wanted to ask what happened but I was going to after the club ended for the day. When it did, I didn't hesitate to ask.

"What happened earlier?"

"Lucci-sensei being an ass! That's what!" He said as he seemed to be puffing smoke out of his nose.

"Okay… I'll won't ask more than that."

"I mean! That guy had the nerve to hang around me all weird for these past few weeks and then suddenly asks me out on a date like I owe him something! That asshole!"

"How shallow…" I said as I was inwardly relieved that he wasn't going to date that creep.

"I mean! I told you how I feel about dating, right."

"You did."

"This is what I don't like about dating. Someone goes up and asks another for a date and hope they say yes. If the person says no, then they can either be a psycho that will want you dead than date anyone else, keep hounding until they hear yes, or be drastic and try to kill themselves! What's the point in that?"

"No idea…" I said, wondering how on earth he heard all that crazy stuff. But it was still light out and I figured that it would be okay to do something that I was against with at first. "Hey, Monkey-sensei. Is it okay if we grab a bite to eat somewhere?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" He said, seeming to forget about the danger of having a teacher and student going out and about. "Where do you have in mind?"

It wasn't like a date, but if we're careful it wouldn't look like one. "How about that burger place near the time square."

"The one that looks like it's been there awhile?"

"Yeah… That one."

"I've always wanted to try that place!" He said as he was practically jumping in place.

"Okay, okay, no need to act like a damn puppy!"

He just laughed but he stopped jumping.

^*^

The next few days were going well until there were posters being handed out of us just being together. Both of us took a beating with verbal harassments from the students, mostly guys. I had to keep myself from punching them to a pulp, but I couldn't imagine what Monkey-sensei was holding up. When I entered his class, the guys were doing cat calls and whispered suggestive stuff that we never even done on school grounds or anywhere. Even the girls are starting to question about it as they think they got two and two together. Then it wasn't long until the board called us up and demanded an explanation.

It was long and difficult as we told our sides of the story to the board, minus the home visits and about my past, and it looked like it was heading nowhere as we were dismissed. We had to report to them the next day as they talk it over. We had to cancel the club for the next few days as we stopped seeing each other until the meeting the next day.

We were off the hook for now and the ugly rumor stopped soon after, but it didn't help much with the other students, since they're now trying to find the truth between us.

There was nothing going on, but that didn't mean that what I feel for him wasn't proof that it was all pretend.

^*^

When graduation finally came, I planned to leave out of Japan to go to school in New York soon afterwards.

Luffy was going to take me to the airport and I'm on my own from there. He said he had a friend there that would help me get settled once I get there and help me out if I needed it.

"Good luck out there, Zoro."

"Thanks, you too with teaching."

"It's been one hell of a year for us, huh?"

I laughed. "Hai! It has." I said as I looked at him. "Thanks for everything, Luffy."

"I guess we're no longer student and teacher now, huh?"

"It's a bit awkward…"

"You'll get over it."

"You're right." I said as we reached to the airport.

"Here we are. Don't get lost now!"

"Shut up!" I said as I made it out of the car and got my luggage out. I wanted to say something to him, but I figured it wasn't appropriate and just said "Later" and went into the airport

It's been four years since then.

~*#_End of Flashback: Present Day_#*~

Since then I tried out dating some people in college, but it never really felt right. Even 'done it' once, but it was just a onetime thing. I held a job and did okay in my classes. I immediately wanted to be a teacher, but I wanted to do physical education because the P.E. teachers back in my day were a bit on the pervert scale. But since I was sure that what I feel about Monkey-san is real, there wasn't going to be a problem with the female students in the class. I was going to treat them the same as the guys and that was that.

All was left was to tell him how I feel, since I'm no longer a student, therefore it was fair game. But there were times I feel that I would be rejected, and that this was all for nothing. Well, if it does come to that, I would be outside most of the time.

*^*

I went up to the school and into the office where the teachers would usually meet. Some teachers recognized me and were happy to see that I've come back as a teacher. But I didn't see the one I really wanted to meet.

"Zoro?"

I turned to see the man I've wanted to see for the past four years.

Monkey D. Luffy, age twenty-six, and still looks the same as before.

"Hey, Luffy." I said, feeling great to say his name again after so long, but our meeting was short lived as the start of class was near.

"It's great to see you again!" He said.

"Same."

"We better get to class then." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Luffy, do you have time after school?"

"Hai, I do. They shortened the tutoring club to only three days a week! Can you believe that!?"

I laughed, believing it. "Hai. Well… I have something to tell you."

"Okay, I'll see you after school then."

_-After School: Park-_

"How was your first day?" He asked as we walked down to the park that was near the school.

"It was good. But it looks like I have some students that are a bit wary of me."

"They'll get over it once they find out that you're not that kind of teacher."

"Hai…" I said as we were into the city and heading towards the ocean. "You don't mind walking this far out?"

"My car is still being fixed, so it's okay. And besides I haven't seen you in so long! It's great to spend time with you again."

"Yeah… I missed having you around too. No one to annoy me."

"Oi!" He said with a laugh.

*^*

Once we reached to the pier, and no one was around, we just stared out into the ocean for awhile before I gathered up my wits and just went with it.

"Luffy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Huh?"

"There's no easier way to say it, but… even after four years being in America I can't shake this feeling off. You were always on my mind and there hasn't been a day when I don't remember the things you've done for me." I sighed as I tried to find better words to describe. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that… even though we were teacher and student, a lot of times it didn't feel that way but I was realistic and that allowed me to make sure you kept your job and I would still have you…" I was just spouting out crap and I thought I wasn't going anywhere when I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see him and just saw that smile.

"Keep going." He said with such an understanding attitude.

"Monkey D. Luffy… I…" I started to say before my mouth became dry and I forgot what to say, so my mind decided to go with an alternative. "I was wondering if you like to go on a date with me…"

That… sounded really stupid. But he smiled and held my hand tightly as he laughed.

"Didn't I tell you how I feel about dating?"

I messed up and all I could do was look away and glare at the ocean. "Yeah… I remember…" I managed to breathe out when I felt a hand on my face and turned my head to face him.

"But with you, I'll make an exception." He said gently as he kissed me.

It was unexpected and I figured I was dreaming, but if it was I didn't want to wake up. When he parted away from me, his hand was still on my face and looked at me in the eyes.

"I've been meaning to tell you that I love you too." He said with a smile so gentle that I wanted to kiss him. "These four years have been hell for me since you left. I always expected to see you wandering around the school or the streets. I even went over by your old apartment thinking you were there, but I kept reminding myself that you were in America and that I've done my job as a teacher." He laughed a little. "Thinking back on it, whenever you mentioned that you're the student and I'm the teacher, you reminded me that even though you look older I have to be careful about what I do and say around you." He looked out at the ocean. "I won't lie to you, there were times when we were together that I haven't thought about kissing you, especially when you fell asleep, but I didn't because I didn't want to break anything that has been built. But having you near me and hearing your voice was just enough for me for that year that we've been together. He looked at me again with that gentle smile. I've tutored a lot of students, but there's only one student that I fell in love with."

I heard all that I needed to hear and kissed him.

My name is Roronoa Zoro, age twenty-two, new P.E. teacher, and now, after four years of waiting, the boyfriend and lover of Monkey D. Luffy, age twenty-six, currently a teacher and tutor club supervisor.

Sometimes it's worth the wait.

* * *

Longest one-shot I've ever done... Hoped you enjoyed it!


	11. Chapter 11

AGH! This took me F-O-R-E-V-E-R to type up! I even double checked this thing dozens of times and now here it is! Happy Belated Birthday Robin of the Strawhat Crew!

Robin: Why thank you. Does it have ZoLu.

It wouldn't me me without it, but it mostly focuses on you... surviving a haunted house and what not.

Robin: Summary?

Okay! Well! I watched a bunch of walkthroughs to get this somewhat similar to the story line but change somethings around to make it fit. This is based of the best ghost survival horror Japanese game, Fatal Frame, and Robin, at eight, is dared into spending the night in the Himuro Mansion, only to find out she has to appease the cursed ghost, Oni, with the help of a silent red kimono ghost, Monokikki, as she learns about the ritual and the tragic tale of Oni and Monokikki.

Robin: Sounds exciting, but... don't those kinds of games have a sad ending?

Mine is different.

Robin: Then what are we waiting for?

Okay! This took me two weeks and hours of looking over this to create 30 pages of this long one-shot and I almost went insane. But obviously that didn't happen. Either way, enjoy!

* * *

_**Rope Sacrifice**_

**[*]**

I remember that night very well...

I was no more than eight years old when I went into the haunted mansion that was miles away from the town and up the mountain that I was currently spending a weekend in camp. I was dared to spend one night in that place, but it became an experience no adult could even handle, let alone an eight year old girl.

There were terrible rumors going around of that place, and the camp was no different when it comes to ghost stories of ghosts haunting the place, stealing children if they wandered into the place, and about a demon man that ruled the mansion looking for blood.

I was never swayed by such things.

But on my very first night of the camp, I was immediately targeted for a dare to spend the night there.

The next day we made our way up to the path where the mansion was said to be there, but we never got close.

It was covered in weeds and vines, but it still looked magnificent to me. But as I looked at the broken windows, I thought I saw someone staring down with shadowed covered eyes. But as I blinked, the figure was gone.

That evening, after dinner I snuck out of the campsite and ran down the path, with nothing but a flashlight in hand and a backpack with something to eat, and found the building, which looked foreboding and it seemed to be calling me as I took the first step on the stairs and continued up until I was in front of the doors.

It was the moment I closed the doors behind me that I knew I would not get out.

_**~1st Night~**_

The young girl looked around the entrance, which looked as though it had survived an earthquake as some of the beams came down, but not enough to block her path. She took one step only to sense that someone was behind her, even heard someone saying _help_, but as she turned to look there was nothing but the closed door. She continued to go up the few steps to see a hole that showed and endless darkness as she shined her light down.

She looked to her right to see a noh mask showing anger and to her right a normal door that seemed to close by itself.

'Is someone else here?' She thought, not once seen a ghost and therefore not really believing it until she saw one, as she went up to the door to open it, but she sensed someone behind her where the folding screen is and went over to find a piece of paper, but she also heard someone whisper about _more ropes_. She picked up the paper and read what it said.

_**'Now there's another rope…. And another rope!'**_

She blinked as she shoved the piece of paper in her bag and went up to the door again, opened it, entered through, and turned the corner to see ropes hanging from the beams above her head.

(0.0)

She only made a couple steps when she heard laughter and looked to see a young man in a dark red kimono just suddenly appear running down and turning right. She blinked a few times, knowing that the other wasn't there when she entered, but she followed that way when she saw a full length mirror at the end and thought she saw someone other than her, but she blinked and it was gone. She then heard a groan, she turned behind her to see no one, but the groaning continued and she lifted her flashlight to the rafter and saw a man there before suddenly disappearing. She gasped as she headed to the open door and closed it.

(0.0)

She took a couple deep breaths when she heard someone go up the stairs, the same laughter she heard before. She looked up to see some stairs as well as the bit of red that she recognized as the person she saw running in earlier. She went up to the stairs as she looked around the room she was in, which looked like part kitchen and part living room as she found the steps leading up to the second floor. She cautiously went up to see that there wasn't anyone there, but then she heard voices behind one door, but she couldn't understand as she waited for the voices to quiet down before turning the knob, only to find that the door is locked. She figured there was another way and looked around the upstairs to find a room with a small shelf of books, when she heard a man saying 'where's the key?' and looked to see a man disappearing down the hall. 'Am I not alone here?' She thought as she walked out of the small room to see the man go through the screen while whispering 'where are you guys?' 'A ghost?!' She headed to the stairs, when she heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs.

She turned to guide her flashlight to the stairs, only to find that no one was on the stairs, but the sound was there. She could feel her heart pounding as the sound stopped before a face suddenly appeared. She dodged and started to run down the stairs and to the door, only to find out that she wasn't able to open it. She was panting as she looked around the darkness with her flashlight, only to find the ghost man advancing towards her. She pressed herself up against a wall as her mind raced with questions and ways to get out as she dodged the ghost man again.

She wasn't sure where to go when she saw the young man in the red kimono appear by the folding screen. "Help me please!" She cried as the ghost man was about to grab her when a flash of light appeared for a moment, knocking the man away from her. She looked from the ghost, seemingly in pain as she heard a thump by her side and saw an old fashioned camera. She grabbed it as the ghost came towards her again, but she aimed the camera at him and flashed it, making the man scream before disappearing.

She fell to her knees in a moment of shock before looking at the camera in her hands before looking at where the other once stood, only to see that the other was gone as well, but she saw something behind the folding screen. She willed her body to move and move the folding screen to see a door. She tried the door knob to see that it was unlocked and went in to see a hallway. 'Where does this lead?' She thought as she looked around as she heard a whisper _where's the key_. 'I wanted to come here, but now I'm regretting it.' She followed the hallway down until she saw a door, checked the knob and opened it to see another room.

(0.0)

She entered only to see something flutter off the tall dresser and towards her feet. She didn't feel good about what took place, but she picked up the paper to see that it was a news clipping and read to find out that there was a man that lost his head, both arms and legs up in the mountain where the mansion was located. She also took note that the same thing happened fifteen years earlier. 'Was there something going on in this mansion that would do that to a person?' She thought as she walked further into a room until she saw the man she recognized from the beam, walking behind the folding screens whispering _that man in the black kimono is coming_. She thought she might've seen him somewhere now that she had a better look and followed, but didn't see any sign of him. She then heard something behind the closet door and opened it to see a tape recorder, just as she saw the man fall down. She screamed and her finger pressed the button, causing the camera to flash and the man disappeared.

She took a couple deep breathes before looking at the camera. 'Just what kind of camera is this?' She thought as she looked at the tape recorder and started to reach out to grab it, only for another hand to grab her arm and looked to see the man before seeing something else.

_The man was running in fear towards the closet and hid there as he only had the door open enough for him to see the part of the room, where a ghostly figure of a man appeared. He tried to calm his breathing, but he stared in cold sweat horror as the figure moved closer to where he was until the ghost seemed to be looking at him and the door opened on its own to reveal the doomed occupant and screamed as hands appeared and grabbed him._

She gasped as she saw that the man was gone. She picked up the tape recorder and saw that there was a tape inside it with a name _Ogata, K._ "Ogata… he's an editor that went missing along with two others." She said as she recalled hearing the news about it. "That was a week ago…" She then heard something behind her and saw that the sliding door was being opened. She waited for anything to come out but nothing happened and decided to listen to the tape. 'Maybe I can figure something out from this…' She thought as she pressed the play button.

_**'Sept. 9th… 5:40 PM… The mansion was nowhere to be seen on the map, so we had to finally ask the locals how to find it. They told us that Himuro mansion had been empty for several decades now. The same ones who told us where it was also warned us not to come here, which was quite disconcerting.'**_

She looked at the tape recorder in disbelief and a bit unnerved by the situation. "Note to self, if you're planning to go into an empty mansion and the locals told you not to go there, you better have a death wish." She said as she looked at the opened door and went in to see kimonos held up like folding screens and thought she saw a man behind them. She went over to see nothing, but she noticed something on the ground and went up to it. As she did though, she sensed and heard someone behind her, looked back and saw nothing, but as she looked away she heard something and looked to see that there was still nothing, but the sounds of a pressure on the wood was louder and seemed to surround her. She was going to exit the room before being stopped by the man that she saw a few times now, but this time he seemed to be out of his mind and looked like he was going to attack her like the other ghost.

_"Help… me…"_ He said repeatedly as she backed up to a wall.

She was getting scared when she remembered the camera. 'Can it work like last time?' She thought as she held it up and took a shot, which seemed to harm the man and disappeared into the air. She felt slightly relieved until she saw the camera glow for a moment before going back to normal. 'What was that about?' She thought as she looked down to see another tape with the same name written on it. She picked it up, switched it with the other tape in the recorder and pressed play.

**_'Sept. 9th… 9:40 PM… It seemed dangerous to walk through the mountain at night, so we decided to spend the night here and continue our work. I've been to several rooms now already, unlike the exterior the interior is still in quite good shape. A little earlier I thought I saw a black shadowy figure of a man at the hallway near the entrance. I'll keep track of such sightings and published them at a later account.'_**

She couldn't help but gulp when she heard that small account. "A black shadowy figure?" She thought about the mirror in that one hallway with ropes as she started to head out only to see the young man in the dark red kimono, pointing to the mirror dresser without the mirror. "Is there something in there?" She said as the figure disappeared. She didn't feel threatened by this ghost unlike the last two and started to head out of the room and the other room to get back to the hall, only to feel Ogata's presence and looked to see that he was back to attack her, still saying the words as she got the camera up and started taking shots. It took a bit longer this time, but she got him and took a moment to breathe before seeing the red kimono man walk down a hallway that she entered from and followed, only for him to suddenly be ahead of her. She ran back to the room she first entered with the stairs and saw the figure stand in front of the lion mask before disappearing.

She went up to the object and investigate it until she found an old mirror that seen better days, but noted the shape and size of the mirror. "This must go to the mirror stand that he was pointing to." She said as she headed her way back there.

(0.0)

Before she reached the door that lead to the room, she saw the man in another closet farther down the hall, just sitting there and said _here_. She took just a few steps before the man disappeared and the closet door closed by itself. She went up to it, opened it, and took her flashlight in the closet…

And saw nothing.

She closed the closet and headed back towards the door and opened it, only for Ogata to stand right there. She instinctually grabbed the camera and took a picture, making him disappear. She took a couple breathes before going into the room. 'This is going to be a long night…' She thought, not knowing how true her thoughts are.

(0.0)

She got into the kimono room and placed the mirror where the outline was and there was an unlocking sound. She opened the drawer and saw a key and a photograph of Ogata before seeing ropes appear. "What…? Ropes?" She said as she sensed the man was in the room once again, turned and saw that he was there and took a shot. 'If he gets closer to the camera, there's a better chance of him getting greater damage.' She thought as she waited until the camera shook and she pressed the button before the man can charge at her. She did this a few times before he made one last anguish cry before turning into an orb. But this time it didn't disperse into the air, instead it went in the camera, which glowed a bit brighter before going back to normal as well as hearing 'Get me out! Get me out of this mansion!'

"What was that?" She said as she looked at the camera before letting it alone and looked at the key she picked up. "Does this unlock the door upstairs?" She pondered. "One way to find out." With that she headed out of the room.

(0.0)

As she went back to the room with the stairs, she heard someone running up the stairs, but didn't get a chance to see who it was. "I must be heading the right way then…" She said as she went up the stairs and went up to the locked door, used the key which unlocked the door. She took a deep breath before opening the door and saw an empty room with a long table. She entered the room and saw a book with some missing pages. She picked it up anyway and looked to see what was written.

**_'Secret Rituals of the Himuro Family… Many rituals and customs have been passed down through generations of the Himuro family. Most of them are lost. The only things we have left now are some documents that recorded these rituals as a legend. Hardly any of the oral history remains. This is because all Himuro family members are dead, and those close to the family have kept quiet about the ritual. One ritual in particular, performed on Dec. 13th, is shrouded in mystery. People who lived near the mansion stayed inside on that particular day, and even now, it is considered bad luck to leave the windows open on that date. I can only assume that this is due to the cruel nature of the ritual, but the truth remains unknown.'_**

She put the book in her bag and continued to look around the room before finding a door not too far where she entered and went in it to find a room. As she entered she heard a sigh and looked around to not find a soul who would do that but she looked to find a red tape with the label _Hirasaka, T._ "Hirasaka… she's the assistant of Takemine…" She said.

**_'Sept. 10th, 10:20 AM… We discovered some disturbing photos in a chest of drawers. Could this be the folklorist's children mentioned in Koji's notes? The photos are quite old, and shows some kids playing tag. In the corner of the photo there's a faint image of a young man in a dark red kimono. His finger is pointed this way and his eyes look like she is making a silent accusation.'_**

She looked around the room again to find a red notebook with some missing pages and started to read.

_**'Aug. 20th… It seems a folklorist named Ryozo Munakata was studying about the various rituals passed down at Himuro mansion. He supposedly left a book of research, but I can't find it anywhere. I wonder if there's a copy in the library somewhere?**_

_**'Aug. 30th … I still can't find the book. I'll have Koji Ogata from the editing department do a search for it. I doubt he'll be able to find it, though.'**_

She put the book in her bag and looked around the room once, found that the small door wouldn't open, and exited out of the room. She found two huge sliding doors and opened to see that it was an observatory deck and thought she sensed someone there with her but it disappeared and she went back inside. She looked around the room again until she found a small hallway with two doors, one damaged and boarded up and one that looked like she can get through. She opened it to see that there was another hallway and went down a couple steps before a female suddenly appeared in front of a mirror, whispering _my instincts told me not too…_ before disappearing. She went up to where the woman stood, heard another whisper about also having ropes, and saw some pages with the same handwriting found in the red notebook.

**_'Aug. 27th… The more I find out about Himuro Mansion, the creepier it gets. I'm sure it's the perfect subject matter for Mr. Takamine's next book, but, to be perfectly honest, I don't like this assignment one bit. It gives me a bad feeling… There's no way I want to go to that mansion. But it's my job, right? I guess I'll have to go. And I wouldn't want to waste the chance to work with Mr. Takamine just because of uneasiness either. It doesn't help I have this sixth sense for the supernatural either. There's such a thing as knowing TOO much sometimes…'_**

She put the pages in her bag and went down the small hallway first to a door, but wasn't able to open no matter how hard she pulled and pushed. "Guess I can't go that way…" She said as she went back to where the mirror was and went down the steps to another hallway.

(0.0)

When she reached the bottom step, she saw the young man in the red kimono turning a corner. She was about to follow when she saw a shadow on the floor, and had a bad feeling about it. She waited until she saw a head as it turned and saw that it was a man. She got her camera ready as the figure appeared and saw that its arms were stretched out unnaturally and she started shooting away while hearing him say _Bring me back my daughter!_ She soon found out that the ghost was quick and she had to run to get distance from the figure before it finally went down.

She took a few breathes before continuing where she saw the other headed down. She went down the hall and found an old news clipping again, this time about four children gone missing around the area. She placed it in her bag and continued down the hall, found one door, entered and saw a wall separating from the room and walked around to see a long stand of lit candles. "A burial room?" She said as she went up and saw the woman walking towards the door at the other end and disappeared. She found out that it was stuck in place and wouldn't open before she noticed more missing pages from the notebook.

**_'Sept. 11th, 6:30 PM… I saw that man in the red kimono again. He's trying to tell me something. He knows I have this special sense for ghostly things… The man's name is… Monokikki… So, it's Monokikki, huh? I shouldn't get any closer than this. I don't want to get any closer… I'm scared.'_**

She looked out at the door before hearing something drop behind her and saw a scroll and the Red Kimono Ghost, or Monokikki, standing next to it before moving to the door that she just entered through. She went up to the scroll and took a look at it.

_**'Strangling Ritual… On the thirteenth day of the tweleveth month, the sacrifice, cut off from the outside world for 3669 long days, shall be torn apart to provide power to the rope.'**_

She blinked as she went back out to the hall and saw Monokikki turn the corner then she saw him stopping by one door and disappeared. She went up to the door and saw that it had a strange lock. "Wait a sec…" She looked at the scroll she still had in her hands and punched in the numbers and heard it unlock. She carefully opened the door and went in to see him pointing to some boxes under the upstairs platform used for storage before he disappeared. She went over to where he was pointing and felt the camera shake slightly. "Huh?" She said as she looked up at some boxes and lifted the camera and looked to see a faint figure behind the boxes and pressed the button, which made it disappear. "What was the point of that?" She asked as she looked around the room and found a news clipping of one of the children being found. She then investigated up the platform and looked around, walked on the small bridge to find some more boxes, among them was a dairy.

**_'May 20th… We've finally gotten through the move to Himuro Mansion. I had a hard time cutting through all the red tape with the local officials. But, just as I hoped, the air is fresh here! It should be good for Yae in her poor health. My daughter, Mikoto, seems to like this area too. She's made friends already, and is enjoying herself. Yae seems to think this old mansion is spooky, but I plan to do some work on it. Make it easier for her to live in. (Once I get settled in my research.) The best thing about living here is that I don't have to go out to do my research. It's all here in this mansion. I can be right by Yae's side all the time.'_**

She made her way back out to the hallway and went into another door where there's hardly anything there except for an altar that was on the wall and some large sliding doors. She went up to the doors to find that there was another, she did this for a few times before she made it to the end with the broken sliding door and found some pages from the research book.

**_'The Mystery of the Rope Sacrifice… Among the few documents found on the ritual, mention of the 'Rope Shrine Sacrifice' is made many times. The arms, legs, and neck are bound by five ropes. I find it hard to believe that such a cruel ritual was practiced.'_**

She placed the pages in her bag and started to walk back when the camera started to shake and she sensed a ghost in the room. She got the camera up and saw what looked human but at the same time didn't look human, but she kept shooting until the ghost went away. When that was done she looked around the room some more and found some more pages to the notebook.

_**'Sept. 10th, 8:00 PM… I clearly saw the image of a man in front of the mirror near the entrance. He had short black hair and a black kimono. There were ropes tied to his arms and legs, and he dragged them along as he walked. I think I heard Koji talk about something like that too. There's something VERY wrong about this mansion.'**_

She placed the pages in her bag and went back to the room where the candles were and tried the door again, which was unlocked. 'How odd…' She thought as she opened it only to see a blood trail. "That's nice…" She said as she went further out only to hear a child's cry and stopped. She waited for anything to happen before continuing forward, only to see the woman walking across the walkway some feet away from her. She went over to where the woman went but couldn't find anything of the woman except the whisper 'what are you trying to say?' She looked to see that she was outside on the porch. She walked to where the steps are and found a black notebook with some entries in.

**_'Sept. 13th, 3:00 PM… Tomoe's condition is getting worse and worse. She can't stop shaking and she keeps mumbling the same words over and over. I don't know if what's happening is anything supernatural or not. But in any case, I think we'd better leave as soon as possible. Tomoe is in such bad shape, she can't even move. I guess I'll have to look for a way out of here myself. Even if we waited for help, I doubt anyone would ever come looking for us…'_**

She placed the book in her bag and went down the steps to another building that seemed to have some use and found another tape.

_**'Sept. 11th, 8:16 PM… We looked all over the mansion and we still couldn't find Koji. While true this mansion is huge, I'm certain we would have found him by now... could he have already left? He said something about 'more ropes' since we took some photos yesterday.'**_

She placed the tape in her bag and walked to the side where the tree is and the woman suddenly appeared, walking towards a door and disappearing. "I guess I go in there." She said as she followed the woman to the door, opened it and saw that she was in some lantern garden with the pond behind it. She had a bad feeling about the place and she looked towards the water wheel and found a tape there. She went up and started to pick it up, only to have a moment to see something else.

_The woman seemed to be struggling in pain as she suddenly gasped, looked behind her and saw the man in the black kimono getting close to her as rope marks appeared on her neck and hands before falling down on the ground. There was an older man who witnessed this and the ghostly figure looked at him as the man uttered the name._

_"Oni…"_

She blinked as she looked around the area. "So she's dead as well…" She said as she picked up the tape.

**_'Sept 12th, 9:00 AM… I found Koji… His death is just like the one in the mountain village. His head and limbs were severed! I can't believe what's happening!'_**

She wandered around the area a bit, finding the small bridge broken, then about to head back when her camera started to shake. "Near the waterwheel?" She said as she held the camera up and walked along the wheel before she could see a woman figure and took a shot. She then started her way back out to where the Shinto gates are and up the steps to the patio to get to the other room that was near the blood trail. She opened the door and saw the woman again, turning and whispered 'Oni...' before disappearing. She saw that the room was full of dolls and there was a huge hold in the floor, and sensed something was off, even hearing faint sounds of children singing. She looked around the room and found some notebook scrapes from the woman again and read them.

_**'Sept. 12th, 1:45 PM… My sixth sense is telling me some children are playing in here. I can't see them, but they keep calling to me. Are they playing tag? Or hide-and-seek, maybe? They might be the children in the that photo.**_

_**Sept. 12th, 4:30 PM… There were human heads in that room… so many of them! They were cut off by the Himuro family master… They were all trying to tell me something. I never should have come here. I should have trusted that sixth sense of mine.'**_

"Okay… that would explain the uncomfortable feeling…" She said as she sensed someone behind her and looked back, which the camera started shaking and held it up to see a faint figure of a girl behind the doll stand and took the shot. That's when she heard children giggling and laughing all around her. Then she thought she heard something move and looked behind her to see a small girl in a red kimono gliding up to her. She got her camera ready and started taking shots whenever the girl got close.

Once that ghost was dealt with it turned into an orb and dispersed into the air. "Looks like I'm going to see her again." She said as she went out of the room. "I wonder what's in that door over there?" She said as she made her way out and she was on the patio heading to the other side of the mansion when she caught a glimpse of a figure falling. She looked to see that it was another ghost and got her camera ready as it slowly went up to her before spinning to reveal it as a woman with her neck broken to her back. She held her ground as she kept shooting shots at the ghost before it turned into and orb and dispersed. "That was scary…" She said as she went to the other door and saw a man by the mirror, whispered 'Tomoe', before he disappeared. She went up to where he stood last, heard a whisper saying 'Oni… Rope…' and found a lighter and some pages from the black notebook.

_**'Sept. 14th, 10:00 AM… That man that Tomoe called 'Oni' looks just like the descriptions of the Rope Shrine Sacrifice in the legends. And there's a strong resemblance, too, between the way Tomoe and Ogata died and the manner of deaths in the folklore. So that man is the Rope Shrine Sacrifice, is he…?'**_

"No doubt he's victim to this place as well." She said as she turned to see the woman walking the corner and she followed but she also found a piece of paper that belonged in the red notebook.

**_'The mirror is breaking… Smash! A broken mirror… People on the floor, all over the mansion. So many people. All those people! What are they running from? And then at the end, with such desperate looks on their faces…! Something's coming this way! From deep within the mansion… A coldness… It's colder than anything I've ever felt! I don't know if this is a dream or real…'_**

She placed the tape in her bag and continued until she found a door, opened it and found herself in a room that looked like a combination of a creepy dark basement and a water way. She walked across some boards until she sensed something was off. She looked around before sensing someone behind her, quickly turned around and saw that it was the woman she was following. She grabbed her camera and started shooting away until the woman turned into and orb and dispersed into the air. She found another tape by her feet.

**_'Ever since we met that young man, I've seen many strange visions… All the ghosts in the mansion would howl and scream at me! I don't think they'll ever let me out of this mansion… I don't even know how long I could hold onto my sanity! Anyway… I'm leaving this tape… If ever someone listens to it, please… tell me what has happened to me. But still… I hope it's just a dream.'_**

She took a deep breath and continued to walk across the watery area until she found a door with another lock. She looked down to find more scraps of paper with the woman's hand writing.

**_'Monokikki keeps pleading to me. I can't keep my mind focused, but his voice rings in my head and won't leave. But what does he want me to do for him? Help Oni…? I can't even get out of this mansion anymore… Broken. Five pieces… The mirror…! Tell Mr. Takamine… the way to break the curse…'_**

"Curse?" She said as she punched the numbers in and opened the door. She found herself outside again and went down a few short steps, walked a few corners and saw a well, trees, a graveyard, and the man going into the graveyard pathway. She walked towards the area only to hear someone saying 'help' in the well and sense something above her and looked to see someone looking down at her through a window and wooden bars before sensing another presence and saw Monokikki, smiling and laughing as he seemed to be speaking to the other before everything disappeared. "What was that about?" She said as she found a tape on top of the well lid, labeled 'Takemine, J.'

**_'Sept. 12th, 3:20 PM… I know this sounds crazy, but there's something here besides us in this mansion. I've seen it myself… It was a man in a black kimono… Something is definitely happening here. Have we unknowingly awakened something? Or perhaps we've been lured here to die?'_**

She put the tape in her bag and walked towards the graveyard, where she heard whispers saying something about rope marks again.

As she did, she sensed that she wasn't alone and looked around, as well as hearing a woman saying _tell him_ and crying, until she saw some distortions in front of her. She grabbed the camera and held it up to see the woman once again. "This had better be the last time…" She said as she took a few shots, dodged, ran away to get distance, looked around to find the woman and took more shots. When she finally got the ghost to be an orb it went in the camera. "Good, I don't have to deal with you again." She said as she made her way to the graveyard path and found some papers on the grave stone with the man's writing.

**_'Sept. 14th, 8:00 PM… In the materials Tomoe gathered for me, there's a paragraph about five pieces of the mirror passed down through the Himuro family for generations. These pieces were said to seal off the Hell Gate and protect the region from a great disaster. They might have something to do with the current hellish situation. Five Holy Mirrors in shrines around the area all broke in a small earthquake the other day. When I heard about it, it gave me the idea for this next work of mine. I think I brought a news article with me about it with me when I came here. It says there where only five Holy Mirrors in existence. But according to some legends, there is another – the True Holy Mirror. The folklorist also mentions this in his research documents, the ones I found here in the mansion. (I think I dropped the research documents when I was trying to escape that cursed man.) Here are my theories. I think that the five mirrors that were destroyed in the earthquake the other day had the role of 'watching over' the True Holy Mirror. I don't think it was the earthquake that broke the five Holy Mirrors in the shrines. I think it was a signal that the seal on the Hell Gate that the Himuro True Holy Mirror provides had broken for some reason. The five mirrors were trying to warn us.'_**

"The True Holy Mirror?" She said as she went through the gated door and followed the short path to some stairs, which she stopped to look up and saw a figure but she couldn't make it out as it suddenly disappeared. She went up, only to momentarily see a bat or a bird come at her, dodged, and continued going up and saw the man standing on her right of the Shinto gate before disappearing, hearing the whisper of 'one more Buddha' and 'Holy Mirror'. "Must be going the right way…" She went up to what looked like a small temple, only to find that she couldn't open the door. "Now what?" She looked around for any alternative routes, but finding none and started to head down to see Monokikki at the very bottom of the stairs as he moved towards the gated door and disappeared. "I don't know who you are, but you seem to know what I need to get through this." She followed that path, opened the gated door and went through the graveyard path, through the basement/waterway room, and back to the inside of one of the wings of the mansion. She went to the door that led outside and saw the young man went through the door that led to the lantern garden.

(0.0)

She went through the door and saw him standing by one particular lantern before disappearing. "Thanks!" She called out as she went up to the lantern. "Now… what makes this so special?" She questioned as she looked at all the lanterns and noticed what was off. "It's not lit!" She pulled out the lighter she found, found something to stand on because she was small, lit the lantern and heard something from the top of the lantern. She managed to reach up and got what was on top of there and saw a tile with a carving on it. She studied a bit before putting it in her pocket and headed out of the place.

As she closed the door, she saw a hanged woman by the tree and just looked at her in shock as it disappeared. "Okay… That wasn't expected…" She said as she back tracked to the temple and saw on the door that it was a different lock puzzle.

(0.0)

She worked on it for awhile before finding the missing spot, placed the tile in and heard the sound of it being unlocked. She opened the door and saw that there was a huge spattered blood pool on the floor, and it looked like it had been there for days. "Okay…" She said as she walked across the room and saw a stand with four statues of Buddha and saw that there was a gap in the middle. "One's missing…" She said as she also saw another tape.

**_'Is he the one who causing this disaster? All those earlier deaths, Koji…? Tomoe…? All of them…? Am I the next to die? The Rope Shrine Ritual is told of legend… Both arms, legs, and the neck… It is said that when all five have been marked, the curse is complete… Ropes are beginning to appear on my photo, I'm running out of time!'_**

She placed the tape in her bag and thought she should start looking where that ghost man was standing by the gate. She was about to do that when the camera suddenly shook and she knew that it had to do with the blood pool.

She looked up slowly…

_There he was, looking as though he was crucified and suddenly felt frozen as she saw the hands appear around him before he fell._

She curled up for the fall, but felt nothing and looked to see that there wasn't a body around. She looked up to see that the ghost is gone, but she still felt as though he was still in the room. The camera was still shaking violently as she moved her flashlight to see a shadow on the wall as it moved quickly to another wall, then another, before finally seeing the ghost man. She held up her camera and started to shoot as quickly as she could, finding out that this ghost was a lot faster than any ghost she had encountered so far and was grabbed a couple times, finding it that it weakened her. 'He's draining my energy!' She thought as she continued to fight the ghost man before he made a groaning sound that signaled that she had had him, turned into an orb and went into the camera. "Good… You were really hard to beat…" She said as she gathered her wits before setting out to find the other statue, but she also found some pages from the black notebook.

_**'I'm about to go to the shrine deep within the Himuro Mansion, where they say a piece of the True Holy Mirror is kept. The curse has already left its mark on my four limbs. There's no escaping it. About the only thing left now that I can do is try to reseal the Hell Gate. It's my last hope. I've already found four of the Buddha statues I need to get the piece of the mirror. And I've managed to find a document that tells the location of the fifth statue. 'Make observance to the Buddha.' At the base of the large gate. 'So that the souls of the piteous maidens. Can reach up to the heavens.' If it goes well, no one will ever have to read these notes, and I can use them towards the context of my next book. In closing, I would like to thank my assistant and my partner, Tomoe Hirasaka. If it weren't for the words she left with me, I wouldn't have been able to complete this, my final work. If I don't return, please give her a decent burial…. Signed Junsei Takamine, Sept. 15th.'**_

She went to the base of the gate and saw the missing statue, picked it up and set it with the others, which caused a clicking sound and an altar to appear before her in a grid platform. She looked at the grid and at the statues and saw that the statues have a red splatters spot on a different limb. She remembered what she had learned and knew the order to place them in. She did that and heard something open. She looked up to see the small doors opening to reveal a broken mirror piece. She climbed onto the altar to grab it and looked at it.

"This supposed to be the Holy Mirror? It's only a piece…" She said as she had a brief flash of seeing the mirror breaking into five pieces. After that she got down and wondered where the other pieces are when she sensed something was in the room and looked towards the full length mirror to see the man in the black kimono. It looked as though it was behind her and turned… Only to see that no one was there and looked back at the mirror and saw that the man was still there… walking towards her…

All too soon he went through the mirror and the atmosphere changed dramatically as soon as he was fully out of the mirror and ghostly hands appeared behind him.

She tried to get away but found the door couldn't open and she had her back to the wall as the man walked up to her, reached out his hand and she put her arm up to defend herself as he grabbed that arm.

_"I'll make you feel my pain…"_ He whispered.

Soon she was on some stone altar with ropes on her limbs and head being pulled before things went black.

**~2nd Night~**

'Am I dead…?' She thought as she sensed children circling, saying _demon_ and _a new demon_ around her while singing before waking up and saw some legs as she saw doors being closed. She took a few deep breaths as she became sure that she's alive and looked down at her hands to see rope on her wrists as they faded into rope marks. "No!" She said as she lifted her hands to see them closely. "I got the curse now…" She whispered as the rope marks disappeared. She then noticed that she wasn't alone and saw a small boy, a bit younger than her, holding the mirror piece she received from the shrine. "Hey! Give it back!" She said as the boy disappeared. She groaned as she got up. "Great… I'm stuck here until I figure this out…" She looked around and noticed something off. "Wait…" She looked at the floor. "Wasn't there a hole here?" Then at the wall. "And I remember seeing a picture scroll on that wall…" She took a deep breath. "Keep it together… There has to be a good reason for this…" She tried to convince herself as she looked around the room for anything, which includes a doll's head just popping off on its own and rolled to the floor. "Yep, time to look to see what's going on this time."

(0.0)

She opened the door, only to see a kid running across the patio quickly. "Huh?" She said as she went out, noticed that the blood trail earlier is gone as well. 'What on earth is going on?' She thought as she followed to where the kid went, only for the camera to shake and sensed someone behind her.

_"It's dark…"_

She slowly turned to see a woman with no eyes.

She got her camera out and started taking shots while backing away to get away from the woman before the woman turned into and orb and dispersed into the air. "Okay… that was creepy… Can't believe I have to deal with her again sometime soon…" She said as she was about to go to the other wing, only to see the hanged woman again. "Again?" She went up and the ghost disappeared. "Am I suppose to go this way and then to the mansion?" She sighed when she sensed something behind her and saw Monokikki heading down to the opposite wing. She followed, went into the candle room and saw him go around the corner of the opposite side. "I remember seeing a door there." She went over and entered only to see the place was a wreck and the ghost was standing in front of two large doors before disappearing. She took a close look to see that the door had another puzzle lock, and sensed the other hasn't left the room. She turned and saw him go through the door. "I guess I'll follow you." She said as a scroll fell down by her side, picked it up, went out to see him go through the door that leads outside.

She went there and saw that the ghost was in front of the other wing's door before disappearing. She went over there and entered through only to briefly see the other kid running down the corner. "Guess I'm heading the right way." She said as she went where the kid ran off too, before seeing two hands appear, grabbed the corner and a man's face appeared. "Not you…" She said as she got the camera out and started shooting the man until he became an orb and entered her camera. "And stay in there! You freak!" She shouted, feeling better.

After composing herself and feeling more pissed than scared, she went down the hallways towards the door that led to the water area, tried to open it, but she sensed someone behind her and saw Red Kimono going to the corner she just walked from. She followed him and found him pointing to a wall under some stairs, focused it and saw a man's face before taking a shot and going back to the door. She opened it and saw the kid running before disappearing. "Here we go again…" She said as she made it to the other side and saw that the door was locked again and the lock hints were different. "You've got to be kidding me…" She breathed in disbelief before groaning, put in the combinations and walked back out to the path to the graveyard.

(0.0)

She went near the well and the camera started to shake. She looked at the well and wondered if there was something inside. She was going to face ghosts anyway so she opened the lid and looked down to hear someone crying before seeing a girl coming up from the well and backed away, grabbed the camera and started shooting until the ghost child became a orb and went into the camera. "That was simple enough…" She said as she saw another tile and placed in her pocket. "Well then… I guess I have to head over to the other wing…" She said as she backtracked.

She was about to head out to the door that lead to the patio when she heard the blinded ghost woman coming down the stairs. 'If she's blind then I have to stay still or she'll hear me…' She thought as she got her camera and started shooting the woman until she was gone. "Gone but not for long…" She said as she headed out to the patio and into the other wing of the mansion.

She went up to a set of doors towards the back and headed there and saw that it was another puzzle lock with one of the tiles, solved it and opened to see a long hallway lit with only candles. She went down, only to see another puzzle lock on two doors. "Okay…" She said as she looked behind her to see Monokikki going back. "Lead the way." She followed him back outside and towards the area with the lantern garden.

(0.0)

She entered and saw him go onto the bridge, which was actually fixed. "Not going to ask…" She said as she walked down to the end and saw the stone mound and found a tile there. "There you are." She grabbed it and placed it in her pocket and headed back and the camera started to shake after she opened the door and looked up to see a man at the observatory deck before disappearing. She blinked as she went up the steps, only to see a girl crawling out of the porch and disappeared. "You again…" She said as she headed back into the wing and back down the candle lit hallway. She did the puzzle and opened the door to see an entirely different area that was both impressive and creepy.

(0.0)

The area seemed to be underground from the rocks and soil as the only way to get down to the ground is by ladders. On one side of the wall was the unmistakable two stone doors and in front of it was a partially destroyed clearing of pillars that seemed to be used in some rituals as a starting point or another reason. "There's a reason why I'm here…" She said as she found the first of the two ladders and went down, found the second ladder and went down. When she did, she saw a different man looking at the blank slate on the wall before disappearing. She investigated and found some scrapes of paper talking about masks.

**_'The Ritual Masks and Their Meaning… In the Himuro rituals, masks play a very important role. One of them is called the Blinding Mask, which is used in the Demon Tag Ritual. Two stakes pierce through the eyes of the Blinding Mask. It is used in the Demon Tag Ritual as a blindfold. The legends goes, 'While the demon is blindfolded, enter the rope altar and perform the ritual.' This might mean that the Blinding Mask is the key to the rope altar.'_**

"Ow…" She said as she thought about the blinded ghost woman. "That explains it…" She said as she puts the papers in her bag and the camera shook and she saw the woman she was just thinking about. She stayed where she was, grabbed the camera and started shooting until the ghost disappeared. "See you around…" She said as she found a box of matches. "Why would I need this?" She asked as she headed back up, went down the candle lit hall and towards the door to be back in the mostly destroyed room and back out to the candle room, where she saw him pointing at the candles before disappearing.

She went up to the candles and saw that all the white ones were lit. "So that's what the matches are for." She said as she lit one and put it on a red candle, only to find out that only extinguished the candles next to it. "Oh… Great another puzzle…" She took her time figuring out the candle puzzle until she got all the red ones which opened the two small doors in and showed a scroll. "The scroll that was in the doll room!" She said as she headed back to the doll room, before being interrupted by the blinded woman again, beat her for now, and headed to the doll room, where she encountered the girl ghost again and took a lot of shots until it turned into an orb and went into her camera. "Now since that's done…" She headed up to the wall and hanged the scroll there, hearing the sweet sound of something being unlocked.

She pushed the door and found herself in the kimono room where she fought Ogata. She took a couple steps until she heard a child's laugher and saw him behind the kimonos. "That has to be the last kid for me to get." She said as she followed the path down, startled by the kimono box suddenly moved and stilled, going out of the room, and hearing a sudden sound of running feet for a moment before going out to the hallway and headed to the door that led to the kitchen area.

As she entered further into the room, she heard the old grandfather clock started to chime and looked at it as the small door opened slightly and the ghost boy suddenly came out running towards her. She got her camera and followed the fast ghost boy as much as possible until it became an orb and went into her camera. "That should be the last of the kids…" She said as she saw the mirror piece on the ground. "Good!" She grabbed it and thought about what she was going to do next. "I've checked most of this level, maybe there's something at the second level?" She went up, only to see that the door isn't opening. "What now?" She went to the small room with the small shelf of books to see that the stairs are fixed as well and went down just in time to see Monokikki walk to the door that she entered through that leads to the hallway with hanging ropes. She followed and when she turned the corner the camera shook and she looked up, focused on it, saw a face and shot a picture. She looked down more of the hall and got a little curious. 'I wonder if there are other changes to the front?' She went over and saw that there's still a hole, but the mask on the other wall across from here is missing. 'I guess I have to find the mask that would lead me there.' She thought as she went back to the rope hallway and, instead of turning right, she looked at the left to see a door there. "Where does this go?" She went up and opened it.

(0.0)

She walked in and saw that she recognized at least this part of the room as she went up to the sliding doors, only to see one slide open by itself, following other doors until she saw the altar as well as another ghost. She got her camera and soon realized that this ghost was harder than any of the other ghosts she faced, and once she finally defeated it, she saw it dispersed into the air and groaned at the possible chance of seeing that ghost again and headed back to the kitchen room.

When she got there she heard soft music coming from up stairs. "Huh?" She went up the stairs and saw a figure behind the screen. It was hard to tell what it was but as she went up to the screen the final sharp note was played and the figure disappeared quicker than the blink of an eye. She was surprised by that but took a huge breath and went to the door, opened it and saw the man she saw earlier in the underground ritual room before disappearing. "Way to bring scary to the next level…" She said as she looked around the room. "I wonder if there's any changes this time too?" She went to where the man was heading and saw a library or an office of some sort, filled with books and a safe. "Somebody lived here…" She said as she looked at the book shelf and found a book.

_**'June 2nd… Since we moved to Himuro Mansion, my research is progressing even more quickly than I hoped. The other day I found some documents left by the last master of the Himuro line. They say he went on a murderous rampage, and then committed suicide… This mansion is filled with tricky devices and mechanisms. And there seem to be some rooms that aren't shown on the house plans… I'm absolutely certain there are many more documents hidden around the place somewhere.**_

_**June 5th… I know people in this area are standoffish by nature, but the locals here are especially reticent when it comes to talking about the ritual. The Rope Shrine Sacrifice, the Holy Mirror, the Calamity… I'm sure the ritual must be the key to understanding all of these legends.'**_

She looked around the room again and found another book.

**_'June 18th… These pass few days Yae has been taking pictures with Mikoto's camera all over the mansion. I asked her what she was taking pictures of, but she kept mumbling 'I can see them…' as if she were delirious. She wouldn't say anything else…_**

**_'June 19th… Ever since the day we walked in the mountains, Yae hasn't been feeling very well. Today she's in bed and very ill.'_**

She placed the book back and headed out of the library and to the door nearby it, opened it, and heard the song again, this time it sounded really close. She traveled out to the other door and ran into the blinded woman again, defeated her and continued her way. She saw the door in the short hallway and tried there first and found that it was stuck. She sensed something and looked to see Red Kimono as he walked to where the stairs are. She followed until he was standing at the gap between the walls before disappearing. She went up, felt the camera shake and did her thing before going back up and found the door was open.

(0.0)

She entered to see a table with old photos of what looked like ghosts scattered around. "Someone also had the camera…" She said as she found a book with some pages in it.

**_'June 24th… Mikoto is missing. She said she was only going to play Demon Tag here in the mansion. I don't think she would've gone outside… She had that camera with her… None of Mikoto's four friends have come home, either. It's as if they've all been snatched up away by ghosts…_**

**_June 27th… It's been three days since Mikoto was snatched away from us. Everything has been so strange! Ever since we moved into this mansion… Ever since we got that camera… If I lost my sanity now, too, I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. I could be free… I can see them… I can see them now even without the camera…'_**

She looked around the room before hearing a woman's voice coming out of the gramophone, and saw the instrument on the floor. "This room…" She said as she remembered the shadow figure from earlier. She looked some more until she found an old key. "I wonder what this is used for." She put it in her pocket and saw the sliding doors but figured it was a closet and left the room. "Maybe the key is for that safe…" She pondered as she headed back to the book room and opened the safe. She read all the files the safe had and got the idea of the masks that were used in the ritual.

_**'Mask of Reflection… The mask worn by the Himuro family master is called the 'Mask of Reflection'. The legend goes 'It can become the face of an angel or a demon', meaning its facial expression reflects the nature of the one who is wearing the mask. Inside Himuro Mansion is the Mask Room, where all the masks used for the rituals are kept, and the Mask of Reflection serves as its key. The document mentions that the mask, when worn by the master, turned into a face of a demon at the last ritual.'**_

"A demon…?" She said as she set the pages in her bag and was about to set out until she saw a man walking pass the door, whispering _where's Mikoto_ and _why Yae? _as she followed him towards two sliding doors, opened them and went outside and saw the hanged woman once more before she disappeared and saw something on the ground. 'This is a trap, but it may have information…' She thought as she headed down.

(0.0)

As she went outside and walked near the envelope she sensed someone and looked to see the man looking at the tree.

_"How could this be…?"_

She looked up at the tree and saw the hanged woman once again, but this time she held her camera as the hanged ghost attacked her. It was a simple fight and the woman turned into an orb and entered the camera. She then picked up the note, which turned out to be a suicidal note.

**_'Death Note… Dear Ryozo, It's all my fault… It's all because I let Mikoto use the camera that day! And now evil spirits have gone and taken her away from us… It's all my fault… I'm sorry…'_**

She placed it in her bag and headed up to the patio when she saw the Red Kimono Ghost enter the doll room. "Do I have to go in there?" She said as she did and saw him standing by a specific set of dolls before disappearing. She went up to the set of dolls and saw what was amiss. "Wasn't there another doll here last time?" She asked as she looked around the room and found another set of dolls similar to what she saw earlier. As she went up though, she heard some children lightly singing.

_"Who is in front of the back…?"_

She looked at the set of dolls and saw that there was a doll at the far right corner is in front of the doll in the back. She just put her hand on it before she heard someone whisper _there… I knew it…_ and she was able to get the doll off the stand. "Okay…" She said as she went to the other set and placed it in the middle. "I remember that game. Kagome…" She said as she heard a soft click and noticed that the stand had a drawer. She opened it and saw an angry expression mask. "It's the mask that's supposed to be at the entrance." She concluded as she put it in her bag and walked out of the doll room.

(0.0)

She went to the nearest door and walked through the rooms and hallways until she was back to the beginning of the mansion, where she saw the man ghost stand by the wall on the other side of the huge hole in the ground. She went around it and saw a place to hang the mask on. She took out the angry mask and placed it there, hearing a soft unlocking click and went through the wall. "Wow…" She said as she entered a small hallway and walked until she saw the ghost man again.

She followed into another room, small and has a platform that led to a pillar where the other places for masks to be hanged are there. She found some paper with some writing similar to what she had seen and read.

**_'The Masks and their Significance in Rituals… The Binding Ritual and the Demon Tag Ritual are performed by the Himuro family master. The master wears a mask when he performs the ritual. This is probably to eliminate the maiden of all worldly connections. All the participants of the ritual are family members. Meaning , 'The one who is sacrificed and the one who performs the sacrifice' may be directly related. My theory is that the mask serves to eliminate the maiden's attachment towards her family. Gouging out the eyes of the demon in the Blind Demon Ritual may have a similar meaning.'_**

"How awful…" She said as she placed the papers in her bag and walked around the pillar until she saw one mask, Happy, was on the pillar. That's when she heard something going on in the behind the wall behind her and saw that there were some peep holes in one of the faces, climbed up and looked to see a room, priests, the family master and a girl in the center facing the master, wearing a demonic mask.

_The woman struggled for a moment but soon became submissive as she looked up at the family master, as he held up the mask with stakes in the eyeholes and thrust it down, a woman's scream followed._

She gasped as she went back and saw that everything was silent once again, until she saw the blinded ghost once again. She got down and got her camera ready and fought until the ghost dispersed into the air once again. She sighed as she felt sorry for the ghost now. She explored the small area and found anther plate with something to hang the mask on, went back to get the happy mask, and went back to the door to place it on the door, making it unlock and enter through to see a new area.

(0.0)

She was on the patio outside a small garden area as she looked around and saw two doors, one she unlocked, looked and recognized a hallway, and the other had the strange puzzle lock and looked around the area until she found a stone monument with the tile that matched the puzzle on the door. After grabbing the stone and figuring out the easy puzzle, she opened to see another ritual like room with Buddha statues on each side and an altar on the back wall. "What was this room used for?" She asked as she went up to the table and found a plain white mask that had no emotion. "Is this the Mask of Reflection?" She asked as the camera started to shake and she looked to see the man ghost was there. She quickly dodged the attacks as she placed the mask in her bag and started shooting at the ghost, which proved to be a challenge because he kept fading in and out. But once she did beat him she realized she was going to have to face him again sometime. She went out of the room and headed back to where the happy mask was, went through the door and took the mask down. "Okay, I think I know what to do now." She said.

She took the sad mask and replaced it with the reflection, went through and grabbed the joyful and the angry masks, went through the door again and placed the remaining masks on the pillar, which she heard a soft unlocking sound. She went down and out of the room and headed to the door with the mask she couldn't describe and went through to see a beautiful room with glazed walls of black, gold, and red. If she didn't know what the room was meant for, she would've loved the room, but she continued up to the altar, open the small doors and found the mask used to blind the woman. She carefully placed it in her bag and headed out of the room. She headed to the door she first entered through and saw that the angry mask was there. "Didn't I just…" She said as she shook her head. "Remember where you are…" She went through and made her way back to the candle room and to the door that led to the candle lit hallway, after getting her footing back from the sudden earthquake, which led to the underground ritual room, where she encountered the man ghost once again.

(0.0)

After finally defeating it for the last time, she went down and headed towards the door before pausing as she sensed something behind her but was afraid to look back. She heard whispers of the song that was used in the Kagome game before looking back to find no one. But then sensed a familiar presence and saw the blinded woman. She did her thing with the camera and found that it was the last time she was going to deal with the blinded woman as the orb went into the camera. She sighed as she got the mask out of her bag and looked at the slate next to the gate and put it on there.

That caused a movement to stir as the gate started to open as well as sensed someone next to her and saw the man she saw before.

_He stood there as he watched the gate open and looked to see what was inside, only to have a look of fear and hands appeared immediately and dragged him in, making the doors slam shut._

She blinked as she saw that the doors were opening still and stopped. 'Do I really have to go in there?' She thought as she took a deep breath and walked into the place. She looked around a bit before seeing the body of the man and saw that he was holding that other piece of the mirror. She went up and gently took it, only to have a moment of seeing something else.

_People running… mirror breaking… master holding rope… hordes of people behind the master and the priests were holding someone who was struggling and got a brief look of a man in a black kimono, looking angry._

She blinked as she held the piece to inspect it before sensing something behind her and saw Oni. She got up and started running away from the ghost and deeper into the cave like path before her path was blocked by other ghosts. "Oh no…" She said as she looked behind her to see Oni reaching out and for a moment, everything went black.

She saw flashes of people running and collapsing on the ground and the master was chasing the priests with a katana. She also saw bodies where in places she remembered going to with the stones.

**~3rd Night~**

She woke up outside the door and looked down at her feet to see that there were ropes there as well before they disappeared. "One more and I'm dead…" She said as she had a feeling that she had to go into the cave again to investigate. She got up and opened the stone doors to enter the cave she walked to the end and saw that it was a caved in dead end. "I wouldn't escape either way." She said as she picked up a scroll and read something about a failed ritual some years ago. She headed back, wondering what to do now and saw a figure up ahead. She shined her flashlight and saw Monokikki as he pointed to something on the ground, which were scraps of paper. When she looked up again, he was gone. She picked up the papers and read what it had to say.

_**'Moon Shrine… The small shrine in the atrium of Himuro Mansion is called the Moon Shrine. It enshrines the persons who were sacrificed in rituals. Inside the Moon Shrine is an empty well called the Moon Well. The moonlight shines down to the bottom on the night of the ritual. The Rope Shrine Sacrifice is supposed to purify the body with the moonlight at the bottom of the well. The bottom of the well is connected to the basement, and only the Sacrifice uses this path to reach the basement. According to legend, the first Rope Sacrifice was buried in the Moon Shrine. However, no body or documents were found inside. I wonder where the first Rope Sacrifice has been enshrined…'**_

"Moon shrine…?" She said as she knew the place and what she had to do. She exited the area and went up halfway up the ladder when the area shook for a few seconds before everything was back to normal. "What was that?" She said as she went up the ladders until she got to the doors and walked down the candle lit hallway until the camera shook and she turned to see a cloud heading towards her. She dodged it and took some shots before it dispersed into the air. "Now that's an unusual ghost." She said as she got out and headed to the door that lead to the candle room, where she saw a man in a gold yellow ritual outfit and a demon mask turning before disappearing.

"The family master…" She whispered as she figured that she had to go outside once again. "I have to go to this Moon temple anyway…" She went to the door and out to the patio where she could see the temple building and went down the stairs before thunder lighten lit up the sky for a moment followed by thunder. It startled her a bit, but she quickly got her wits together as she went up to the temple, only to see that the once broken lock is fixed, but didn't have the tile to unlock it. "Now where…" She turned to see the family master heading towards the other wing before disappearing. "I guess I'll head there." She went to the other wing of the mansion and went down to the first door in the hall and felt drawn to it. She opened it to see the huge Buddha statues and looked around to find rope near the altar.

She examined the rope and realized it was ceremonial rope used in some rituals. She sighed knowing what she was going to do as she went to the Buddha statue with the damaged right hand, then right foot, then went to the other side with the left hand and left foot, all the statues seemed to bleed from the neck for a moment when she placed the ropes on the limbs. Then the altar door opened and she went over there and found the tile she needed to unlock the temple doors, but not before feeling the pressure of the room getting heavy and hearing the doors open suddenly. She turned around and saw a man running and the family master chasing him with a katana before slashing the man with it, making the man go down and he sliced again at the neck. She gasped as she saw the family master looking straight at her.

She had her camera up and started taking shots, but unlike the other ghosts, she had to run away from him and have a great distance in order to stay clear of the slashing motions the family master was doing. When she did managed to beat him, he dispersed into the air signaling that he will come again. "Ghosts with swords… Now that's one more thing I have to be careful of…" She said as she got up and headed back to the temple, worked on the puzzle and looked what was inside the temple.

She saw a huge black cabinet that opened on its own to reveal some papers and read what it had to say.

**_'The Mystery of the Cabinet and the Moon Well… The Moon Well, inside the Moon Shrine, is hidden with a trick mechanism. The cabinet moves and opens the entrance to the Moon Well when a certain routine has been performed, but I have no idea how this is done. This must mean that opening the door requires the symbols carried by the four priests participated in the ceremony, and the Himuro family master's seal. However now that the family has ceased to exist, there is no way of knowing how to acquire either symbols or the seal.'_**

"So I have to find the symbols and the master seal to reveal the well?" She said as she looked at the button devices that surrounded the cabinet. "But all the priests are dead…" Then she remembered something before she woke up in the underground ritual room. "Could it be…" She took a deep breath. "This night is truly a horrible one." She said as she went outside and went up to the stone monument near the tree.

(0.0)

_"Oni, that poor man… It's too bad, but it must be sealed…"_

She got her camera ready as she realized for a split second that she had to be quick with these ghosts and not get hit by the orbs they throw out. She managed to get that ghost in the end.

_"Rope Shrine Sacrifice, huh? His only purpose is to die…"_

"That's not really nice." She said and found a diary.

**_'Oni has been acting strangely ever since she met the young guest. I do not suppose he is attracted to him…? If he becomes too deeply involved with this world because of him, he may lose his potential as a proper Sacrifice. We will have to do something, and quickly.'_**

She then headed to the lantern garden and found the stone mound.

_"Oni… why did you become attached to this world? You'll only suffer!!"_

She had a time with this ghost as well because he stayed headless longer than the first. 'I can't get a shot if they don't have heads…' She thought as she finally defeated the ghost.

_"He went insane! He began to kill every person in his sight…!"_

She found a dairy and read it.

**_'We followed the master's orders and hid the guest. I told Oni our guest had gone home. We will have to carry the body far, far away, so that Oni never finds out. I felt sorry for the poor man, but what else can I do? We priests must protect the Rope Sacrifice at all costs.'_**

"Now to the graveyard…" She said as she headed to the other wing, through the water room where she encountered a random female ghost that had really, really long hair covering her body, and headed to the door, put in the combinations and went through the door back outside and headed towards the graveyard path.

_"The ritual has failed… it's all over…"_

She was ready, but that didn't make the fight any easier as the ghost priest seemed to be making things difficult for her to get a good shot while trying to avoid being hit by the orbs. But she managed to get him.

_"When the Calamity comes, we're all DEAD!"_

She found the dairy.

**_'I believe now that the master's decision was a poor one. Oni has realized we hid the guest. Oni is depressed and anxious. The day of the ritual is fast approaching. I hope and pray everything goes well…!'_**

"Obviously it didn't." She said as she took a moment to gather herself as she backtracked to the mansion, go through the Buddha altar room and towards the two large doors that lead to the last stone monument.

_"Let the ritual begin. Bring along Oni!"_

She waited to see the head and once it appeared, the priest did something the other three didn't, he went to the ground. She knew she had to keep moving from being grabbed. This went on for some time before finally getting the priest and took a moment to collect her wits.

_"We must seal it again… before it's too late. HURRY!"_

"That was the last ghost… That was the last ghost…." She repeated to get herself up and found the diary.

**_'The ritual failed. The mansion is filled with the Malice. And that Malice has made the master lose his sanity. Who would have thought this Calamity would happen…? It's all over now. There is no telling what will happen unless we find a way to close the gate before it opens completely!'_**

She then headed back to the Moon temple, the thunderstorm seeming to get worse.

(0.0)

She pressed the symbols on each side and heard something come up and went to the front to see a small pillar that seemed to be missing something before blood appeared.

Needless to say she didn't like to see blood appear like that.

She looked to see that the blood was leading out to the door. "A trail…?" She then remembered the blood trail from the first time. "Maybe…" She went back out and headed to the wing with the candle room.

She found some blood heading towards the door that led her to the hallways and saw bloody hand smears on the walls. She followed the blood trail until it led to a door. She opened it and saw a huge pool of blood in the middle of the room.

_"Oni… The Strangling Ritual!"_

She looked towards where the sound was and saw the family master. "Time to end this…" She said as she got the camera out and fought the ghost with dodging from the katana. When she finally defeated the family master, the blood pool was gone, but there was the master seal.

_"The land is tainted now!"_

She picked it up and left the room to head back to the temple, which all the blood leading there were also gone, placed the seal into the slot and the cabinet moved back to reveal the well with a ladder leading down.

(0.0)

She went down to see a small room and saw a mummified woman with no limbs but her head was still intact and saw the mirror piece. She quickly went over there and picked it up, seeing images she had seen before and placed the piece in her bag. That was when she had the familiar sinking feeling and looked to see Oni rising up from the water. She didn't waste time as she headed to the ladder and climbed up as fast as she could. She chanced to look back and saw some hands getting close to her. She was almost to the top when her foot slip and the hands almost touched her when a hand grabbed her out reached one and saw Monokikki.

_"Oni…"_ He said with such warmth and sadness as she saw nothing but white.

**~Final Night~**

_"Please help Oni… Get rid of the Malice that has his spirit trapped…"_

She regained consciousness and saw that she was in the room that had the koto and looked to see the young man sitting not too far from her with a sad and tired look. "Just who are you? Are you a friend of his?"

He gave her a small smile as he pointed to the koto.

She looked and was going to question him but he was gone. "What am I suppose to do?" She got up and decided to look around the room for anything that could be helpful and found some sheet music. She looked at it, went back to the koto and started to play. 'It's a good thing that I learned a bit of koto.' She thought as she recognized the tune. 'Wait…' She hit the final note and heard the door open behind her. She looked to see stairs leading up. "There's another level?" She asked as she went up and opened the small door to what looked like an attic.

(0.0)

She walked until she saw a peep hole on the ground and decided it wouldn't hurt to look. She did that and recognized the room she was seeing before a face suddenly appeared. That scared her and she screamed as the head appeared and it only took one shot before it became and orb and into the camera. "Damn severed head ghost!" She yelled as she took a deep breath. "That was the scariest surprise out of everything that happened…" She got up and continued her through the attic and saw another peep hole, but this time she thought she heard crying. She chanced to look and saw a faint figure of Oni, but not the one she was used to seeing.

_"Monokikki… I'm so sorry… They will pay, everyone in this mansion will pay!"_ He said angrily as he disappeared.

'I know that room…' She thought as she went through the door that led to a short hallway to another door, which opened to some beams above the Buddha room. She walked along the beams until she reach another door, opened it and saw that it looked like a caged room.

She saw Monokikki in the middle of the room, before disappearing. She found a way to go in the cage and saw that it was the next piece of the holy mirror. She touched it and saw a memory.

_This time it was a peaceful, innocent spring scene as she saw Monokikki and Oni walking up beside him and both just stared at the sakuras before Oni's attention went to the other's face, which he seemed to notice and looked back with a smile that showed that he was happy. Oni seemed very content as the other looked back at the tree, but he continued to look at the other._

She blinked a few times before looking at the mirror. "So they were friends… or where they more?" She asked herself as she noticed another object, an earring piece, and put it in her pocket. She looked around the room and found a dairy. "Oni's diary…" She said as she opened the first page.

**_'While I was looking out the window today, I saw somebody run out in the garden. He didn't notice me. He was just looking around and making noise that showed his pleasure, while gazing at the trees and hills._**

**_I saw him today again, walking in the garden. He saw me once, too, and waved to me. I don't know why, but my face got hot and I ducked out of sight. When I told the chief priest about it, he was terribly surprised. He told me I wasn't to look out the window again for while.'_**

**_'Today is the day I get to walk outside. I was walking in the mansion's atrium when he suddenly appeared from out of the guest room. It's the first time I've talked to an outsider. He told me his name is Monokikki and he gave off this aura that draws me to him._**

**_He came to see me on accident and let me out of the room, and we went outside. He taught me all the names of the flowers. Everything about this is so new to me! My face got hot again today. But I didn't want to hide this time…'_**

**_'He came to see me again today, but this time the chief priest saw him and said we mustn't go out into the garden, so we stayed in the room and talked. He told me so many interesting things about the outside world. I feel so happy when I'm with him…! So very, very happy!_**

**_I walked in the garden with him today to see the cherry blossoms. I couldn't help but see how he looked with the blossoms falling and the sun shining on him. He must've noticed my stare for he looked at me and just smiled like he had always given me. I've learned so much since we've met. I never even feel lonely anymore.'_**

**_'The Strangling Ritual will be held soon. The master and the priests are performing their ablutions. And it looks like the whole family has gathered here at the mansion for the ritual. This mansion usually so lonely… But for today, anyway, it's bustling with life. One of the priests was staring at me today. He looked so sad. I'm the Rope Shrine Sacrifice… I have a very important obligation to fulfill… But how can I perform my duty as the Sacrifice now, feeling the way I do? Now that I've found out the true joy of living? And now that I've gone and gotten him involved…?'_**

"What happened after that?" She wondered, but had a feeling she did know, as she put the dairy back in its place and headed out of the cage in time to see Monokikki walk to a door and disappeared. She went there, only to have an unsettling feeling and dared to look back to see Oni, once again coming out of the mirror and ran. She recognized the area and went to the small door where she witnessed Oni's last moments, opened it and hid behind the kimono and waited until the force was gone. 'That was lucky…' She thought as she got up and was about to head out when she saw another book on the dresser. She grabbed it and took a look at the first page. "Another diary…"

**_'It's been five days already since he stopped coming. When I asked about it, the chief priest told me he'd gone back to his home village. Why would he leave all of a sudden like that…? Especially now, when I soon won't be able to see him anymore at all…?_**

**_I had a dream about him. He was looking at me with sad eyes. Such sad eyes! He looked like he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't… He didn't go home… The priests did something to him and lied to me… But why?'_**

**_'The priests hid him because they thought I wouldn't have been able to properly be the Sacrifice otherwise… What did I get him into…? It's all my fault! Is it wrong to feel this way…? To just be with him…? That's all I wanted… I didn't want him to get hurt! Just what did they do to him and where is he!?'_**

She slowly closed the book and took a huge breath to keep her from crying as she put the diary back and headed out of the room through the small door again and headed to the Moon temple and went down the well.

(0.0)

She looked around and saw the mummy again before going up and saw a spot to place the earring piece in. She did and heard something unlock. She looked to see a stone door, went up to it and opened to see another cave-like path. She went down before seeing other people going down the same path. She saw Oni struggling with the two priests, knocking a few people to the side of the narrow nature made bridge to the other side.

_"What did you do to him!? Tell me!"_ Oni called as he looked back and she saw the desperation of knowing the truth.

Then everything went back to normal as a sudden earthquake happened for a few seconds before things were back to normal and the camera started to shake and saw two ghosts.

(0.0)

She had a time with them, but after she got them she went to the other side and opened the stone doors to see a room that she remembered from some of the memory flashes she'd seen before as the atmosphere changed and she saw the priests and the family master turning the wheels while Oni was tied up and was being strangled the more they turn the wheels.

_Oni gasped in pain as he was being stretched out more before finally there was a sudden pausing moment._

"Stop it…" She said as she saw Oni's death as the priests and the family master got the rope, soaked in blood, and lifted it while chanting before everything went back to normal. She wanted to cry right then but she sensed someone was with her as the camera shook and found the ghost was right behind her, which didn't take long but she was going to see it again soon as she made it to the other two stone doors, opened it, and saw rows of Shinto gates with some rope hanging down from the top.

She went down and the camera shook and dealt with the ghost once and for all before continuing until she reached to the next set of doors and opened it to see that she was in a very cave-like area.

She walked down the narrow bridge to see a memory of everyone gathered in front of two huge doors as they placed the rope on either side of it and waited. Soon the rope tightened on its own and snapped, making the two huge doors to open and caused a huge flash of light to spread out through the mansion followed by what seemed like an explosion. She saw everyone was on the ground, dead or knocked out, except for the priests and the family master before everything went back to normal.

(0.0)

She went up to where the gate is and felt such a horrible feeling that she didn't dare get any closer to it. She turned to see a pile of rocks she passed by and saw a slot to where the holy mirror was supposed to be. She placed in the four pieces and found that there was only one missing. "Oh no…" She said when she sensed Oni coming and she looked to see that he was there. 'This is all or nothing!' She thought as she took the camera and started taking as many shots as she can at the man before the camera suddenly shook too violently and exploded to pieces. "Oh no!" She said as she looked back at the man then at her camera, only to see the last holy mirror piece. 'No wonder it had that power!' She thought as she grabbed the piece and ran to where the rest of the pieces are and placed it in, which became whole and she saw Oni was right behind her. She turned as the Holy Mirror activated and Oni was greatly affected as he raised his arms and what seemed like a hundred screams were heard as she saw distorted human beings going up and disappeared.

(0.0)

She took a deep breath as she saw the man fall to his knees and looked at his hands.

"Oni...?" She said as she cautiously went up to him. "Are you okay?"

He chuckled dryly. _"That's a stupid question to ask a ghost that tried to kill you."_ He said as he got up and headed to the front of the gate as he turned to face her, lifted his arms and the ropes were around his wrists and lifted him up. _"This is what I was meant to do…" He said. "I never meant to hurt anyone else… But…"_ He smiled sadly. _"In the end… I was touched by the Malice and made anyone feel how much I suffered after those priests killed him… And I was at fault for his fate. And all those unfortunate souls…"_

She was going to say something when she was beaten by a familiar voice.

_"That's enough Oni…"_

The two looked to see Monokikki.

_"Monokikki?"_ Oni said with some surprise. _"How…?"_

Monokiki walked up next to the girl with a small smile. _"After the priests murdered me and that I appeared in your dream to let you know that I haven't left without word, I've been trying to get to you when the ritual went on, but then it seems the family master figured as much and casted a spell so that I wouldn't be able to get to you after the ritual was done. And after the Calamity happened I tried everything to get to you, but it was as if you couldn't hear or see me. I knew the Malice had something to do with it when you started hurting people who tried to live here. I knew you wouldn't do that."_ He looked down with some shame and guilt. _"Then I figured that if I couldn't get to you then I would get outside help. The folklorist gave me that idea when he figured out the clues to the masks and was close to understanding the ritual, but he woke you up and caused this to happen. So when those three people came, I tried to contact them as much as I could, but even then I was restricted from using my voice and could only appear to point them the way. But they weren't able to get far and I felt horrible to let them go through that…"_ He looked at the girl. _"Then you came."_

She blinked as she got up.

_"I wasn't sure if you could handle it at first, but I knew that once you enter here you weren't able to escape. The most I could do is look after you as you got a chance to see some echoes of my past. The time when I was playing around and never knew about the ritual."_ He smiled as he seemed to remember those times. _"As I watched you, I saw that you were stronger than the other three and you handled things on your own. I started to feel the spell that held me back started to loosen the more you uncovered the tragedy of this ritual."_

"Did that happen when you saved me?" She asked, remembering the close call back in the well.

He nodded. _"I knew Oni would recognize my voice and hold back the Malice long enough for me to take you away and let you see the Oni before the ritual… The man I have come to know…"_ He looked at the man and went up to him. _"It hurt me so much to see you suffering like that, and I wish I could do something to get rid of it. But all this happened because I became your friend…"_

_"Don't say that…"_ Oni said. _"I should've handled it calmly, but… for them to kill you and then lie about it?"_ He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the other. _"That doesn't matter anymore."_ He looked at the girl and smiled warmly. _"Thank you for stopping me and for reuniting me with Monokikki… And I'm sorry everything that I've done."_

She smiled. "Well, ghosts are supposed to scare people, and you weren't at fault with the whole cursed thing."

They laughed as another earthquake started up.

_"You better get out of here."_ Oni said as he looked at Monokikki and the young man smiled.

_"I understand."_

_"I'll be here."_

She didn't understand what was going on before the other grabbed her and she blacked out for a moment.

She woke up outside the mansion and saw orbs going up towards the night sky. "They're finally free…" She said as she stared in awe of the sight.

It has been twenty years since that night, and now, twenty years later, I returned to see that the mansion was now mostly a ruin.

Even though it had seen better days, I still remember it at how it used to be and I often wonder what the two ghosts were doing. But when I returned the next evening, the path was blocked and the place was deemed too dangerous to stay.

Now I'm with Franky, a very dear friend and more, and we're looking over the area and Franky, being architect and other such talents, planned on rebuilding it to its former glory.

"Luffy!"

I heard the familiar voice of Oni and looked back to see a young man that looked exactly like Monokiki as he excitedly looked at the ruined mansion.

"Zoro! You gotta see this!"

I saw the man and he looked like Oni, but the only difference was the hair and eyes that are both light green.

"So what? It's a rundown mansion that's about to fall apart."

"I heard this place was haunted though!" The boy, Luffy said.

"Not haunted enough to scare these people off." The man, Zoro said as he looked around the cars and workers.

I couldn't believe what I'm seeing, but I composed myself and walked up to him. "Hello gentlemen, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, is this place haunted still?" Luffy asked as the man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

I smiled. "Twenty years ago it used to be, but then someone appeased the spirit that haunted this place and is now just a mansion getting a makeover."

"Oh…" Luffy said as he seemed disappointed. "I wanted to see a real haunted house!"

"And what would you do if you did?"

"Spend the night there of course!" He said with a chuckle.

"All by yourself?"

"As if!" Said Zoro. "Leaving him anywhere alone for five minutes equals trouble for the rest of us."

I laughed as I talked to these young men for a good hour.

"Oh! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" He said as he grabbed the man's arm. "This is Roronoa Zoro! My boyfriend!"

"Hi." He said apparently not worried about what other people thought.

I smiled as I felt happy and relieved to know that even now these two are together. "I'm Nico Robin. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Robin: That was wonderful.

I don't know... I did almost go insane with this...

Robin: I think you're doubting yourself too much.

...

Robin: Is there going to be a second and a thrid one like this?

The second one would be Luffy's and the third one will be Zoro's. But I'm also working on like the prolouge of this one.

Robin: Hm?

The story before the ritual was a failure and way before this story came in.

Robin: When will this be?

I.D.K... I've already got a case load as it is! (shows lists of 8 or more fics that still need to be completed)

Robin: Oh dear...

And I got Sanji's gift fic coming up... At this point no one is going to see any updates in the next few months!

Robin: Don't worry, the world won't end if you didn't post.

Thanks Robin... Now I need some sleep. (falls to the floor)

Robin: (looks) Oh my...


	12. Chapter 12

A belated gift to Sanji.

Sanji: Mellorine!

Where did you come from!?

* * *

Match Maker

I, Blackleg Sanji, have been known since grade school to match any lovely female to a deserving and well mannered gent. I even helped these poor bastards to morph to being ladies men. I have been successful in gaining a lady's affection and not breaking their hearts. I have cleaned up distasteful habits of shit heads and kicked the shit out of lowlife crap heads.

But out of all these accomplishments, there's only one I have yet to match…

My shitty friend since grade school.

"Oi! Marimo! Would it kill you to smile!?" I shouted at a young man of nineteen with light green hair, hence the nickname, a body that showed how much work he put in, and emerald with silver specked eyes.

This is Roronoa Zoro, and never dated any person I throw at him. He never cared for women so I sought out men that could be any interest to his liking, which I have yet figured out. But so far I have yet to find even one gay muscle head who may be a match to him.

"Mind your own damn business!" Zoro said as he was reading, the ever present scowl on his face would make even the strongest bully tremble in fear.

Even through high school he was always picking fights than being interested in picking up a date.

We are now in college, where my reputation was still going strong, and we were in the same English class when a transfer student came in.

"Class, we have a new student from Kyoto. He's here due to a high grade average and is taking high school credit in this class."

It was pretty damn rare to have a transfer student in our or any college class. It was both impressive and, to some, envious because this student is able to be better than some of us who struggled to even get this far.

He came in and I thought he might be fifteen by how he looked.

"Hello, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm seventeen years old. It's nice to meet you!"

Seventeen? He doesn't look like it, but when I look over to Zoro, he looked like he was slapped in the face. I couldn't believe it. I've been searching any athletically built men for this idiot, only to have the complete opposite to get him to look like that?

"There's a free spot behind Roronoa-san." Sensee said.

"Hai!" Zoro announced as the kid came up and he seemed happy to be behind this idiot.

This slightly got me interested as I watched how the two acted in each others' presence.

-1+1-

After class we would usually go to the cafeteria to eat, but then the kid came up beside the Marimo and I had to wait a good fifteen minutes before both came out and he was smiling! I knew I had to figure out who this Luffy kid is and see if he really is the type for my stubborn idiot friend.

All too soon the kid was constantly hanging around more, I was even told by the idiot to go on ahead. And he was notorious for being lost easily.

It got to the point where there was no denying it, these two were attracted.

Marimo was attracted to the kid because he gave off some aura that's similar to the sun's warmth, or whatever crazy chakra shit he spews out. And Luffy was attracted first by the idiot's unusually natural green hair, which was a damn surprise, and then it was more after they talked and started hanging around.

I would've set up a date between the two, but the kid is still a minor, and I may not like the idiot but I don't want him to be viewed as a pedophile. So I waited and observed the two through their talks and bickering until the kid graduated from high school and turned eighteen. What was more convenient was that he's a college freshman at our college, which if all things still go well with the two, and then my life's reputation will be complete with finally matching my idiot friend.

-1+1-

"Oi." Zoro said one evening while I was about to start the plans of the first date between the two, which was kept private. "Whatever you're doing, stop it right now."

"Nani?" How the hell did he know I was starting to plan his date with Luffy?

"You're matching me with Luffy for months now. I admit I like him, but he's a good guy and I don't want him to be involved in your twisted matchmaking scheme."

I looked at him as if he lost it. "Oi, I was actually starting on the plans for your first date with him. I only observed the two of you since the first day."

He looked at me the same way I was looking at him. "You haven't done anything before this?"

"I was waiting until he got out of high school and reached eighteen. The last thing I want to do to either of you is make a scandal of you dating a high school kid and him dating a guy in college."

He sat down with a shocked expression.

"Oi… What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I love him…"

"Say what?"

"I'm in love with Luffy."

I kid you not, I had to make sure the world didn't come to an end when he told me this, since the words themselves, before this, didn't seem to exist in his vocabulary. After my end of the world theory was proved inconclusive… for now, I sat down in front of him and told me exactly how he came to this miraculous conclusion.

He told me he sensed a warm and welcoming aura since the first day and how unusually happy he felt after talking to him after class and whenever the kid did or said something after that. He also mentioned that he couldn't stay angry if they did get into an argument or he had a bad day, which I witness a few before. He laughs more and was doing things he normally wouldn't do because he couldn't stand to see the other so sad or fight the pouty face that, if used right, can get the kid anything out of the other, which I have also witnessed with amusement.

But one thing was certain, the kid did something that no other person or I could do: reach his heart. And of course the idiot thought it was my doing and wanted me to stop, but now that he knows I had done nothing but watch this whole entire time, the realization had made him look more of an idiot than before.

I've managed to put two people together in the past, but this is a first I heard that someone is in love with the person I set them up with, even though I never got around to that. And since this is my idiotic friend, I was at a lost at what to do.

I suggested he should ask him out on a date, but for a whole week he resembled a fish out of water than a Romeo. I thought I was going to intervene when it was the kid who asked the idiot out, a movie of all things.

-1+1-

In my opinion, a first date would have to be in much lighter places before going to dark places where a couple can kiss like crazy as much as they like. But I wasn't going to step in.

The idiot was on his own.

The movie was supposed to be about two hours, and maybe a bite to eat that would take one to two hours. If they want to go out for a walk, that will take a half an hour to an hour. In total, a date should at least last four to five hours, but they were gone longer than that… much too long for a first date.

They left for the movie about three in the afternoon. I expected to hear or see the idiot by eight, but he finally came in at nine in the morning, with the stupid happy tired look on his face.

"What the hell did you two do?" I asked as I saw that he was a mess.

"We went to see the movie we were going to see, then he suggested we sneak into another one and we did."

Okay… that's about three to five hours.

"Then we got pizza and played some arcade games."

So half an hour plus an hour or two including the three to five, is now four and a half to seven and a half hours.

"Then we walked around downtown and got into a club."

"Wait! What?"

"He knows a chick who works there and we had a great time."

Okay, a club isn't exactly a great first date choice unless the date is into dancing. But with the four and a half to seven and a half, plus two to four hours in a club makes it to six and a half to eleven and a half hours.

"Then I stayed over at his place and fell asleep."

"Nothing else?"

"We necked a bit, but we were tired after the club."

That would explain the look of his clothes. Well, at least those two did something right, they didn't go to third base on their first date, that's a huge no on any first date. "Any other plans?"

"I'm going to be visiting his family next week."

"NANI!? You just had your first date!"

"We were kinda dating before this." He said with that stupid smile, no doubt he picked up from the kid.

-1+1-

As it turns out, Luffy's family are well known in the corporate world, but his name didn't give it away of course. But even after this new information, Zoro didn't give a crap about fortune and they continued on their 'adventures' they call it, and soon they reached third base. I know because I was locked out of the dorm that night when I heard them after working late.

Needless to say I never slept easy since then, knowing that the bastard decided to use our shared room to do something like that. Even after cleaning the room three times that week to clean the evidence of the activity.

And the bastard thought I was damn crazy for being bothered by it.

"Not my fault that you're still a virgin." He said.

That's when it hit me… I don't have anyone.

"A matchmaker who can't match himself…" He said dully one day when I came to this realization. "Well, lucky for you, Luffy has a lot of friends over to a party this week, you may be lucky."

"You're the last person I want to hear this from!"

He grinned. "So you wanna go?"

I hate that bastard with a passion.


	13. Chapter 13

A belated gift for Franky, and let me tell you, it was a bit difficult coming up with a good idea with him. But as you can see I've done it and hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

A Different Shipwreck

"OWH!" Cheered a man of thirty-two with a muscular upper body, thin yet muscular legs, cyan hair that was in a backward wave, an island shirt and black speedos as he did a pose.

"Morning Franky…" Said a young man of nineteen with short light green hair, a body that any male model or athlete will kill for as he punched in his time of arrival and headed to the ship yard.

"Oi! Zoro-Bro!" The man known as Franky said as he walked alongside the young man. "Some of the guys and I are going for some cola after today, wanna join?"

"No thanks Franky. Besides I was assigned to late shift, remember?"

"Ah yeah… Really need the rent money, eh?"

"That damn roommate has me in debts that I didn't even know I have."

"Roommate? I thought she was your girl."

"That devil woman? Even hell spat her out because she's a pain when it comes to debts. I swear she's the essence of Greed in a tenfold!"

"Okay, okay… Chill bro, I was just asking because I saw the two of you usually on the streets arguing like any couple."

"She has a girlfriend, who is a sweetheart, but I would never think of hooking up even if she wasn't that witch's girl."

Franky sighed. "So you're working overtime to pay… how much?"

Zoro gave the man a look as they made it to their assigned spots.

Franky did a one note whistle to show that he understood the amount. "Well, I'll let you vent out." He said as Zoro grabbed a saw and started to saw the boards from the markings where he was going to saw.

Franky went over to where some people were hammering and greeted him.

"Hey Big Bro! How are you?"

"Ah, good, but Zoro-Bro isn't doing so super." He looked back to see the man sawing the boards as if he was sawing steel.

"He's been in a pissy mood for a week now." Said one of the workers.

"Has been since he started working here." Said another.

"Bet he's exhausted after working like that." Said another.

"Come one guys," Franky said. "Let's get back to working on this ship. We are running on a dead line."

"That's no problem." Said one man. "As long as Roronoa-san keeps up with that sawing, we'll end up having more boards than we need to get this ship built up."

"Still, we shouldn't be standing around until then." Franky said as everyone went back to hammering while he looked back to see the young man sawing out his anger and frustrations to the wood. 'Not many people work well when they're pissed…' He thought as the rest of the day went on without any great event going on.

He was heading out to check his card in when he saw the young man, hammering the boards onto the skeletal structure of the ship. "Oi! You need help there?"

"I got it! You're going to have a drink with your pals right?"

"Yeah! But I can't really enjoy it when I know another pal of mine is still here."

Zoro stopped and looked at the other. "I'm fine Franky." He said as he got some more nails. "Go enjoy yourself."

Franky wasn't sure if the other was fine, but at least the man was letting it out on something productive.

When he returned home, his girlfriend of three years was there, reading a book, when she looked up and smiled.

"Hello Franky dear. How was work and after?" The woman of twenty-eight with black blue hair that went past her shoulders, startling blue eyes, and a mysterious smile, asked with a knowing look.

He sighed and told her about what happened. "I don't know what to do with that guy. This thing has been going on for some time, but today he seemed really pissed off more than usual."

She had a thoughtful look before smiling. "My nephew is coming in from Hawaii, and I'm sure he would like to meet someone around his own age to meet."

"Eh? Luffy-Bro is coming? What for?"

"It's his summer vacation. And I do believe he's looking for a job."

He knew what his girl was thinking and he wasn't sure. "I don't know love, the ship yard isn't something that a hyper kid like him can handle."

"Then have Zoro have an eye on him. It's better than sawing out of pure frustration."

"I don't know…" He said as he knew the kid and his working pal. "Zoro-Bro isn't the patience kind of guy."

She smiled. "Would you rather have him be bored at home then?"

He remembered the last time that happened and sighed. "Okay, but if something happens-"

"Then I'll find him something else to do." She said as she turned the page, placed a book marker in, and got up.

"Where you going love?"

"Picking up my nephew of course."

"Wait! What!?" He said, shocked to know that it was that soon.

The next day Franky came in to see Zoro just checked in. "Oi! Zoro-Bro!"

The young man looked and saw both the man and a lanky teen of seventeen, windswept black hair, and showed that he had some muscle in the loose clothing. "Morning Franky. Who's the kid?"

"Robin's nephew, Monkey D. Luffy." Franky said. "Luffy-Bro, this is the man I told you about, Roronoa Zoro."

"Hi Zoro!" Luffy said with a smile. "It's great to meet you."

Zoro nodded as he looked at Franky. "Getting a tour around the place or something?"

"Nope, he's spending the summer with us, and he'll be working here until he has to go home."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm assigning you to keep an eye on him."

"Huh?! Why?"

"Like he'll listen to someone like me."

"Na? But Franky-san…" Luffy said, just as lost as the young man.

"Besides I have to work on the other side of the yard, and there's too much activity going on there."

Zoro sighed, knowing that and looked at the kid. "Okay, I'll watch out for him." He said.

"Ah! I knew I can count on you!" Franky said as he slapped the other's back as he turned to look at Luffy. "Now Luffy-Bro, I know you have a hard time listening to your elders, but this place isn't some playground. You listen to Zoro-Bro and try to stay out of other worker's way."

"Hai…" He said as Franky left the two alone. 'Robin, I hope you know what you're doing…' He thought as he worked on the inside of the ship.

Towards the end of the day, he went to where Zoro and Luffy were to see how the two got along, only to see the two argue. "What happened here?" He asked one of the on-looking workers.

"Funny story really." He said. "We were having a lunch break when it happened. Apparently the new kid forgot his lunch and was complaining about being hungry. Well Zoro had about enough with the other's hunger pains and gave him half of his sandwich, but then the little bastard took the apple while the other wasn't looking. And they haven't let up ever since."

Franky face palmed when he heard this. 'Of course! I forgot that I was supposed to take him out to lunch!' He thought as he went up to the two. "Oi!" He called loudly to get the other two's attention. "Ready to go home Luffy?"

Luffy glared at the man, which was returned with a glare from the other. "Yeah." He said as he broke contact and went ahead of the older man.

Franky took a cautious peek of the green haired man, who put away his tools and was going to check out as well.

At home he told Robin when Luffy went to bed and she looked a bit concerned.

"Let him work for at least a week. If it continues, then I have a job that he can do where I work."

He sighed. "I don't know if those two can handle a week."

Unknown to the two, Luffy had woken up and wondered if he was going to call his family, but he overheard the conversation.

"Zoro's got enough problems with his debts and his roommate nagging him about it."

She smiled calmly. "Trust me, this will work itself out ."

"I don't know love… The guy is like a tight wire, sooner or later he'll snap."

Luffy quietly went back to bed and wondered about his first day.

The next morning Franky woke Luffy up early and they were heading to the ship yard, but they took a quick stop to a produce stand and got some apples. When they arrived, Zoro was just checking in when Luffy ran up to the other.

"Zoro!"

The man looked and he seemed to still be pissed from what happened when the teen stopped in front of him and held out the bag of apples.

"I'm sorry for stealing your apple yesterday!"

Zoro was at a loss for words.

"Can I work with you again?" Luffy asked.

Franky just watched as he checked both of them in as Zoro sighed and said something about needing a hand on something, making the other happy to hear that. In a way he was relieved and went to his assigned spot and worked most of the day.

When he was through, he went to see that the two were arguing again and asked an on-looker worker. "What's this now?"

"Oh, the kid kept giving the wrong sized nail to the guy and Roronoa has been giving a lecture about the importance of the size of the nail, but the kid seems to be stubborn about the nails."

Franky sighed as he watched the pointless argument continue until both fell silent, apparently neither one of them didn't have any more to add to the argument. "Oi! Luffy! Time to go!"

Luffy broke contact and they left to head to his car, which was an eerily quiet drive to the house.

When they arrived home, Luffy went to bed immediately and locked the door.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

Franky explained what happened and she was unreadable.

The next day the two arrived to see that Zoro was there early and looked at them.

"Morning Zoro!" Franky said cheerfully, but the other didn't respond as he looked at Luffy, who was trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. "Uh… Luffy, I have to go inside the ship now, can you and Zoro get along for today and just work?"

"Fine!" He said as he went up to where the other was and Zoro simply gave him his first order. He was concerned, that much was apparent and went into the ship to finish up what was needed.

It was close to lunch when Franky remembered that he was going to take Luffy out when there was a loud commotion happening outside and everyone including him went out to see what was going on, only to see that there was board scattered everywhere. "What the hell happened!?" He called.

"The rope snapped and the boards fell!" Said the worker as another called the ambulance.

"Come on men! Roronoa and that kid are under there!" Called another man.

"Nani!?" Franky said as he immediately went to help out. 'Robin will kill me if he's dead!' He thought as he quickly moved boards along with the other men, faintly hearing the ambulance in the background. By the time they found the two, Luffy was unharmed as Zoro used himself as a shield. "Luffy! Zoro!" He called.

"Franky! He's hurt!" Luffy called.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine! But Zoro-!" He started to say when the man's form, which was above him to cover him from the falling boards, fell to the side.

At the end of the day Franky headed to the hospital to pick up Luffy, who went with Zoro in the ambulance. When he found the room, the teen was fast asleep, holding the man's hand.

"Hey Franky."

He looked to see the other was awake, covered in some bandages. "Hey, there. How you feeling?"

"Sore as hell, but I'll live." He said. "Damn amazed the doctor. Said I should've died."

Franky didn't comment as Luffy stirred a little but didn't wake up.

"How long has he been here?" Zoro asked.

"He hopped into the ambulance when they put you in."

"I remember seeing him on the way here… He didn't go back to work?"

"Nah… It's not in his nature to abandon someone who needs someone there for them."

Zoro didn't say anything as he moved his hand a bit to give the smaller hand a squeeze. "Taking him home?"

"Yeah."

Zoro grinned. "He's a pain, but a good kid."

Franky smiled as he went over to shake the other awake. "Oi, Luffy-Bro…"

Luffy woke up to see Franky, took a moment to wake up, and looked at Zoro. "Zoro, are you okay?"

"I've been better…" He said as he let go of the other's hand. "You alright?"

Luffy looked surprised. "I'm not the one on the hospital bed."

"I'm asking anyway."

"I'm fine… Thank you…"

"Go get some sleep." Zoro said. "I'll be okay."

Franky guided the teen away from the room as the teen kept looking back at the room, then the hospital, and when they made it home, he barely touched his food.

"What happened this time?" She asked.

Franky explained the day's events and Robin went to the closed door, talking to the other through it and only getting an okay and that he wanted to be alone.

The next day, Luffy worked with another worker, but after work he asked Franky to take him to the hospital to see Zoro, who wasn't going to be out of the hospital for a week.

Franky then noticed a change between the two as they started to hang out more, still argued but the next day one of them apologizes and continued to work, and he actually got to see the man smile every time they see him, which Luffy runs up and hugs the man while the other ruffles the other's head.

This didn't bother Franky as he was happy to see the two get along as he went about his business.

Then one day, when Franky was going to call it a day, he was looking for Luffy and go home, but the teen asked if he could do late stay.

"Eh? Late stay?" Franky asked.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know…"

"I'll watch out for him." Zoro said. "I'm having late stay anyway. I can take him home when I'm done here."

"Well… if it's not too much trouble…"

"It's not. Besides it'll be a nice change to have someone to talk to."

"Okay, but he has to be at my place before ten. Got it?"

Zoro saluted. "Aye, aye." He said, which caused the younger to giggle.

Franky left the two and went home to tell Robin what was going on.

She smiled. "So those two have gotten along have they?"

"Yeah! Zoro-Bro's attitude has improved since Luffy came to work. He's practically approachable now." He said as he felt hands go up his back and massaged his shoulders.

"What time did you say that Zoro would bring Luffy?"

"I told him before ten."

"Then we better use this time to reevaluate ourselves." She whispered heatedly, making the man blush.

"I do believe so." He said as he was led to the bedroom.

A few hours later Franky looked at the time to see that it was nine thirty and looked around the house to find any proof that the teen was back home, only to see Zoro's car come up the driveway. He grinned as he saw this and saw the two get out of the car and Zoro escorting Luffy to the front porch.

What he didn't expect to see was the two sharing a quick kiss and Zoro actually being tender to the other before he watched the other enter through the door and waited about a minute before returning to his car and drove off.

"Hey Franky." Luffy said as he saw the other was looking at the window. "Watcha doing?"

He pointed to the non-existent person outside. "Are you and Zoro…"

"I like him a lot." Luffy said as he blushed.

"When did this happen?"

Luffy had a thoughtful look and shrugged. "Don't know, just happened like that."

Franky blinked as he went back to bed, going to worry about it tomorrow.

When morning did arrive, he talked to Zoro man to man, while Luffy was in the assigned spot, watching the two.

"You like Luffy-Bro?" He said.

"I do." Zoro said.

"When and why?"

Zoro scratched his head. "To tell you the truth… I don't know when I start liking him, but I do know that I started falling for him when I spent time with him. He just has this personality that brings the good out of others, but I've been drawn in." He scratched the back of his head. "It was scary at first, because I don't know what the hell to deal with something like it, but as time went by… shit I don't even know and I don't even know him that long."

Franky got a quick look of the teen looking anxiously at them and sighed. "He'll be heading back to Hawaii soon, do you plan on keeping up with the relationship?"

Zoro looked at the teen and the man saw the look of determination and love. "Yes." He said as he looked at the man in the eye. "I know he's only the nephew of your girl, but I know you're partially responsible for his well being in your care. So you have every right to tell me what you really feel about me with being around Luffy."

Franky looked at the man and saw that he was too good to cheat on the other and he knew that he can be damn loyal to anyone he's with. He sighed as he knows he can trust the man before him. "Only one thing."

"The sex thing is out of the question at this point. He's still a minor after all."

That was it and Franky patted his shoulder. "Don't be a heartbreaker."

"I was accused to being heartless…"

Franky shrugged. "That's because you look scary."

Zoro shook his head as he went up to Luffy, who seemed happy when Zoro told him the good news and publically displayed his happiness.

When the time did come for Luffy to go home, Zoro and Luffy exchanged contact information and Luffy was on his way home.

Since then Franky would often see Zoro come to work and would answer his cell phone as he did his work.

Soon Luffy started living with them for the first couple of years as he attended college near where they live and then moved in with Zoro, who finally moved out of the apartment with the annoying roommate, and were happy.

Franky then looked for an engagement ring on his day off when he found Zoro doing the same. "Are you…?" He started to ask.

"I got his family's okay, it's just the matter of finding a ring." Zoro said. "And you're finally popping the question?"

"Aye…"

"Looks like you're going to be my uncle-in-law soon."

"Yeah…" He said as he found the ring and so did the other. "When are you going to do yours?"

"I arranged a date to Tokyo tower on New Year's."

"That's months away!"

"I was looking for the right ring for a few months now."

"Ah…" He said, only looking for the ring a few hours before making the choice.

"And you?"

"Next week."

"Good luck, though it looks like you won't need it." Zoro said as he patted the other on the shoulder.

"You as well, but knowing Luffy, he'll definitely say yes."

"I wish you didn't say that…" Zoro said with a grin. "I wanted to be surprised."

Franky laughed as he slapped the other's back. "He definitely rubbed some sense of humor on you!"

"Just do me one favor. No double wedding."

"Right."

Months later, Franky was going over some of the wedding plans with Robin when Luffy called and Robin was ecstatic. He knew what the news was and he looked at the news program about the New Year's fireworks at the Tokyo tower, where he thought he saw Zoro and Luffy there.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay everyone! This goes out to Dreamkitty-san, or Kitty-san, who asked me to do a KakuxLucci fic, though it's more of a LuccixKaku. Now, I have shown Lucci as the bad guy in my fics, but I've set that aside and came up with this fic. There's no noticable ZoLu in here like the others, but that's okay.

Kitty-san, I hope you enjoy this, and maybe get you to do a fic, I don't know but here you go and happy birthday!

Enjoy! Oh and it's rated M to be safe. So the squimish look away until you're ready!

* * *

The New Neighbor

A man in an orange runner's suit, white baseball cap, and an unusual long, square nose, was running in the rain beside a busy street as he passed by lit buildings of shops as he turned a corner and slowed to a walk. There weren't a lot of people on the sidewalks and that was why he was out and about. He took the baseball cap off to show the short orange hair and gave it a good scratch, when he heard a soft groan and looked back to see a dark alley and didn't see anything until a hand appeared in the street light.

He went up to get a better view of who was in the alley and saw a man, covered in blood, and holding his side. The rain got most of the blood off the man, but there was still some blood that remained on his clothing and from the open cuts. He took out his cell and called for the ambulance.

He was questioned by the cops that came as well and was waiting in the hospital's waiting room. A dull and stressful room as he waited for any news of the wounded man he found on the streets. Soon one of the doctors came up to him to tell him that his name is Rob Lucci and that they couldn't find anyone to contact and care for him, since he was well enough to go home and be on bed rest. But they couldn't find any resident information and asked him to care for him, which he agreed, seeing that he was now responsible for it because he found him in such a state and waited for the man to wake up.

Once the man woke up, the other was sitting in the chair, reading the paper, and looked up to see the handsome man with back hair, a bit of a beard going on but was well trimmed.

"Hey there sleepy head." He said to the man known as Lucci. "How are you? I'm Kaku."

"Rob Lucci… and I feel like crap."

"Well, whatever you went through I wouldn't blame you that you feel that way." He said. "Do you remember anything?"

"Only that some punks snuck up on me while I was waiting for a damn taxi. Though it's my own damn fault that I had my music up too loud."

"Looks like they took everything you had and left you for dead."

"I feel like I was run over by a truck."

"Well, Rob-san, I took it upon myself to call any bank that have your record and freeze your card from being used."

"Thanks…"

"Do you remember where you live? I can drop you there."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I'm the guy that found you and called for help."

"Oh…" He said as he sighed. "I live on Ceperol Lane."

"I also live there."

"Really?"

"Well, I just moved to this city about a week ago and today was the only day I had a chance to have a self tour in the city while going for a run."

"At least you don't' have far to go." He said with a smile.

"Yeah." He said with a laugh.

About a half an hour later, Kaku got his car and drove up to the curb, where Lucci was waiting as he entered the passenger seat.

Once they made it to the apartment complex, both found out that they were neighbors, the doors were facing each other.

"So you're the bastard whose movers kept me from my beauty sleep." He said as he looked at the man.

"Sorry about that, but there was nothing I could do except tell them where this goes where." Kaku said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Lucci shrugged as he looked for the keys, only to find that his apartment key was also taken. "Mind if I stay with you until I get a new key?"

"No problem." Kaku said as he opened his door and let the other in before he did and closed the door. "Want me to get you anything?"

"Water would be nice." He said as he sat down on the couch and looked around the room. "I see you're not fully settled in yet."

"Yeah. Looking for work can be a real bitch sometimes, but I got one now. I only managed to unpack my clothes and bed sheets." He said as he handed the glass of water to the man. "Sorry if you prefer ice, the ice maker in the fridge isn't working as it should."

"No problem." He said as he took the offered glass and took a sip. "Bet you didn't expect to care for a mugged man on your day off, did you?" He said with a grin as the other laughed.

"Nope, but its fine. So far it's a good day."

"How so?"

"Well, I didn't find you dead for one thing. And I don't have to go clear across town to take you home."

The man chuckled. "Oh well. Maybe there's a reason why we're here today."

Kaku laughed. "You believe that kind of thing huh?"

"Normally no, but this day is just strange to me."

"Bad or good?"

"Obviously me being mugged is bad, but now…" He looked at the man, who was standing behind the couch looking at him. "I get to know that my new neighbor is a trustworthy guy."

Kaku blushed a bit as he laughed. "Ah! I was only doing what was right." He said as he looked at the time. "Would you like something to eat? Since you're locked out of your apartment."

"Sure, I'm getting hungry. And I'll get to see if you're a quick cook or a chef."

"Huh?"

"Quick cooks are those who just heat something up from a microwave or throw in frozen pizzas. Chefs are the actual person who cooks things up."

Kaku chuckled. "I'll guess you'll just be the judge of that." He said as he looked at the fridge and started to make something while Lucci helped himself to watch a few things on television.

About an hour later Kaku announced that dinner was ready and Lucci saw that the other had prepared udon, and it smelled good to him. "Looks good." He said as he thanked the meal and took the first sip of the soup and deemed it good. "I may end up coming here for udon."

Kaku laughed as he waved it off. "Ah, it's nothing special." He said as he enjoyed his portion as well.

After the meal Kaku had some beers and both had a few bottles before he felt a bit drunk.

"Oh man… I'm getting tipsy…" Kaku said as he laughed when he smacked himself. "Shit! I didn't set up any sleeping arrangements!"

"Why not share a bed?" Lucci said, a bit drunk as well, but not as badly as the other.

Kaku laughed. "Is that really okay with you man? You're just out of the hospital from getting your ass kicked! You really wanna sleep next to me? A guy?"

"I don't see anything wrong, since I know you're a good hearted guy." Lucci said as he leaned against the other.

"Oh! Don't say such things, Rob-san!" He said as he felt the other's hand turn his head to face the other.

"Please, Kaku… Call me Lucci." He said as he leaned in closer to the other to the point where their lips almost touch.

Kaku, even in his slightly drunken state, felt drawn to the other's eyes as he felt the other's hand travel down to his chest. "L-Lucci…"

The man chuckled. "I usually don't go for cute, but that is cute." He said as he leaned down to kiss the other, who reacted slowly due to being drunk, but he found that he liked the other kissing him. "You know what? Let's sleep out here… Since we're unable to get up now." He said heated on the other's neck, which made him tremble.

"This couch isn't bad…" He agreed as he felt the other's hand go under his shirt and found his abs.

"Nice… So you do have something under these clothes."

He didn't respond as he felt the feather light touches go up his chest and its twin was there to help remove his shirt. His mind was dizzy as he felt the ghost touches and the other's tongue over his nipple as he also felt the other grind against him, getting him aroused. Soon he closed his eyes and only focused on the sensations his body is going through, only to feel his member being released from its confinements of his pants and something wet consumed around it and felt the other suck on it. He felt really hot as he felt like he was going to lose it, which the other seemed to want as he felt his ass being grabbed and he released.

He was out of breath as he heard the other whisper, but he couldn't make out the words as he felt something enter his rear and he struggled weakly, but he felt something stretched around his rear before going out, only for something larger enter him. He tried to get away, but it went in fully and he felt the other kissing his neck as he went in and out of him. Soon he felt the other fill him and he was tired and passed out.

The next morning Kaku woke up, feeling the hangover and when he got up, felt that his back and rear were sore as hell.

"Morning Kaku."

He looked to see Lucci was at the table and he looked at himself, nude and in plain view of the other. He blushed a brilliant red as he found one of his shirts on the floor and covered himself.

"What's the matter? Was it really that bad?" Lucci said as he tilted his head to the side.

"I didn't even agree to do that!"

"That's not what I heard." He said as he slipped his shirt off and turned to show the other his back, which had scratch marks. "I think you enjoyed it a lot."

Kaku couldn't believe that he had done that. He doesn't remember it… In fact he doesn't remember much.

"I guess you and I are lovers from this point on." He said as he looked at the other. "Unless you have a problem with me being your lover?"

Kaku blushed as he saw the attractive man before him, saying things that he never expect to hear from.

Lucci saw that the other was considering him to stay and smiled. "Well, since you made dinner and _dessert_," He sang the last word as he got up and headed to the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast."

Kaku was just shocked on the couch, nude and only having his shirt to cover him as his head looked like a street lamp. "Why?" He said, making the other stop from advancing the kitchen even further.

"What was that?"

"Why do you want me as a lover?"

Lucci went around and stood in front of the other before bending down to eye level. "Why not? I've waited for a person like you to come along. Someone kind and dear and not attracted by my looks. I've been through a lot of crappy relationship, but you're the only sure thing I've come to know."

"We just met you crazy bastard…"

He kissed the other at the tip of his unusual nose. "All the more reason to like you more. Now," He said as he got up and grabbed the other's nose. You better get decent."

"Let go of my nose!" He said as he waved his arms around, which the other did let go. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" He said as he saw the other looking down and he saw that he exposed himself and turned beet red.

"Very nice." Lucci said, making the other even redder. "I better get to making that breakfast." He said as he went up to the other and kissed him fully on the lips before parting, giving the other an innocent smile and went ahead to kitchen duty.

Kaku looked at the man and sighed. "You're going to be a very unusual boyfriend, aren't you?"

"If you wish it."

Kaku gave up and went to his room to clean up and put some new clothes on.

When he went back out, he saw that the other was waiting for him and sat down to eat breakfast, which was good.

"You have work?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"This is my first day. It's some corporate building called CP9…"

Lucci laughed as the other looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"That's where I work!"

Kaku couldn't believe it. "Seriously!?"

"Looks like you can't get rid of me."

"I guess."

"You're going to be the new secretary, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Lucci grinned. "I'm your boss."

Kaku passed out when he heard that.

Lucci chuckled as he drank his coffee. "Better not screw with this relationship..." He said, not being clear if he was telling himself that or warning Kaku, but one thing is for sure...

Kaku's neighbor isn't going to be those normal neighbors you either hate or like, but someone who he's going to see reguardless of where he goes.

* * *

And there's my first LuccixKaku one shot. I hope I didn't do too badly and... yeah, you should know the jazz by now. I better get to doing those other fics, and clean up the house a bit... Later!


	15. Chapter 15

Okay everyone! This is for Usopp, who isn't here at the moment, but that's okay. So here's my gift to him in his point of view and hope you guys enjoy. Later!

* * *

Spring Camp

"Whoohoo!" I cheered with my best friend, Luffy. "Spring Break Camping Trip!"

We looked to see that we were surrounded by trees, saw some log cabins, and a huge lake behind the camping site. It was picture perfect!

"Oi! Would you guys quit cheering and grab your stuff!" Said Nami, she's eighteen years old with pale skin, chin length tangerine ginger hair and light hazel eyes. She's our supervisor, only because her girlfriend, Vivi, is on the trip as well. She's in college, but she's doing this to fill in on her volunteer participation she had to do for one of her classes.

"Right!" Luffy said as he and I ran to get our bags. Luffy is lanky like I am, but he has a bit more muscle than I do, windswept black hair that's a bit short in the back but a bit long in the front, a small crescent scar under his left eye and bright curious brown eyes with specks of blue in them.

I'm Usopp, and I have a bit of a dark olive skin, curly black hair that touches my shoulders but is currently tied up in a pony tail, dark eyes, and I have a long nose and thick lips.

We're currently on our school spring break, which mean there are still teachers around to make sure we don't do anything, but for the most part just have fun.

"Oh! Looks like we're not the only school on a camping trip." He said as I looked over to see another bus, but it wasn't a high school one.

"Luffy, that's a college bus…"

"Huh? Why would college students come here?"

"Because they're doing this for volunteer work." Nami said. "But by the look of it they're from a completely different college."

"That's cool, you'll get to see other college students!" Luffy said, always to optimist.

"They're all guys…" I said, noticing that not one girl has come out.

"It's a guy private college." Nami said. "Must be the desperate guys looking for some form of credit then."

All of us looked to see that there were a lot of nice looking and fit guys, perfect for the female students on this trip, but then one stood out with short green hair and looked like he can crush a boulder with just one punch. Then the next thing I know was that Luffy was running up to him. I looked to my side to see that he wasn't there, and this wasn't the first time he's done this.

"That's so cool! You're hair!" He said to the guy, who seemed to be taken aback by him suddenly popping up like that.

"Uh… thanks…?" He said as there were some guys snickering before he glared at them and they stopped.

"I'm Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you!"

"Roronoa Zoro… and I guess it's nice to meet you as well."

"Oi! Luffy!" Nami called. "Come on! We have to get checked in!"

"Coming!" He called back as he said later to the other guy, Zoro, and ran back to us.

"Baka! Don't run off like that next time!" She said as she bobbed him, which he just laughed off.

But I had to agree with her, he can't just do that all the time. Some might be mean and not like that.

X

We went through the whole orientation thing and we had our own tour of the campsite before we ran into that Zoro guy again, arguing with a blonde guy, who was poised and thin, someone that shouldn't be here kind of deal.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, as if I would know.

"Dunno…" I said as he dragged me.

"Let's find out!" He said.

"O-Oi!" I called, but he ignores me, as usual, let's go of my hand and glomps the Zoro guy.

"Hi Zoro!"

"Oh… Luffy right?" He said as the blonde seemed to find the situation odd.

"You know this kid?"

"Just met him when I got off the bus." Zoro said. "Monkey D. Luffy, this is my worst friend in the entire world, Dartbrow. And the monkey on my back is Luffy."

"Hiya! Nice to meet ya Dartbrow!"

"The name's Blackleg Sanji!" The blonde said.

"That's a cool name."

"Would you mind getting off of me?" Zoro asked, since Luffy was still on him like a monkey on a tree.

"But I like it here."

"Oi! Luffy!" I called. "We have to check out the lake! Maybe we can fish here!"

"Really!?" He said as he got off the other. "See ya Zoro! Nice meeting you Sanji!" He ran towards me and we headed to the little shack near the lake.

"Sorry fellas, you can row a boat here, but you can't fish." Said a guy that could barely fit in the shack named Franky.

Both of us sighed on this, since we were looking forward to fishing, but that was short lived when everyone was summoned to dinner.

X

During dinner, we heard whispers about some of the volunteers. The girls talked about Sanji, the volunteer chef that can make a simple meal and make it look like a five star serving, while mostly everyone whispered about Zoro, mostly rumors of him being in a gang, or being the strongest in some team. One thing was for sure, Zoro was not the guy anyone wants to mess with. But then Luffy never cared for rumors, in fact… He doesn't give shit about what people say and be his own judge in the matter.

And right now, his judging personality about Sanji is that the food is great, but he's a glutton anyway so it doesn't really count.

X

The next day I was out and started to sketch the lake when Luffy came to join me.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Sketching."

"Cool." He said as he stared out to the lake for sometime before Zoro just suddenly popped out from the water, scaring the shit out of me.

"Morning Zoro! What are you doing in the lake?" Luffy asked, not fazed by the sudden appearance.

"Morning swim." He said as he hoisted himself up to the small dock that we were on, where we could see the long diagonal scar on his chest. "And what are you two doing here so early?"

"My friend Usopp is sketching and I just got up." He said so simply with a smile.

"Is anyone else up?"

"I dunno…" He said as he looked at me. "Did you see anyone Usopp?"

"I think the cooks are up making breakfast."

"Breakfast!"

"They're not done with it!" I said as I got a hold of his wrist before he can start running and turned to Zoro. "He's a bit of a glutton."

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist." He said as he looked around. "Damn, where's that towel I left here?"

"You mean that one over there?" Luffy said as he pointed to the other dock with the green towel on the end of it.

"That's the one." He said as he passed us. "See you around."

"Oi, Zoro!" Luffy said as he dragged me this time. "Where did you get that cool scar?"

"A tournament gone wrong. What about you? The one under your eye?"

"Oh! I stabbed myself to show how brave I was!" He said with a laugh.

"Sounds pretty stupid…" He said as we found ourselves on the other dock as he grabbed his towel. "I better make myself look decent for today." He said. "If you have something to talk about, I'm stationed as a lifeguard today."

"Okay!" Luffy said as he left.

"He seems… nice." I said, still remembering the rumors.

"Yep! I like him."

"You like a lot of people Luffy." I pointed out, since this guy is so naïve.

X

The whole day we went on a hike and Luffy kept finding a lot of things, since he considers everything neat or cool and took them along.

When we got back, Luffy immediately set out to look for Zoro, which got me a little curious.

"Oi, Luffy… What with you in being interested in Zoro?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Ever since you saw Zoro you've been acting like you've known him for years."

"Because he's a nice guy." He said simply as we found him meditating by the lake, apparently on a break. "Oi! Zoro!"

He looked over as Luffy ran over and started talking about his day and showing the items he found.

I thought the guy would be annoyed, but he was unreadable as he seemed to nod and respond now and then.

"Looks like your friend is taking a liking to my idiot friend." Sanji said as he came up beside me.

"Uh… yeah… Oddly enough he is. But that's Luffy…"

"Really…" He said as he looked at the two like I was. "That's good."

"Huh?"

"The Marimo doesn't have the many friends because he's so damn scary."

"But you're his friend, aren't you?"

"Not really… I just annoy him and the only person he can really talk to. That and him being my roommate doesn't help either." He smiled. "This is the first time anyone came up to him without fear or trying to pick a fight with him."

"So… he's not some monster or demon?"

"Nah, just a moody guy."

We watched as Luffy seemed to be talk about his punches are like pistols, judging by how he was mock punching at some unseen opponent to his side, which the other took up both of his hands and dared him to punch one of them, which he did and the guy laughed.

"That actually hurt!" He said as he laughed, making Sanji look around the area as if the sky was falling.

"What's your problem?"

"Making sure we're not facing the end of the world."

"The hell?"

"I've never seen this guy happy." He said as he pointed to the two, in which a green towel was thrown at his head.

"What the hell are you doing here, Love Cook!?"

"Agh! It's on me! Get it off! Get it off!" Sanji said as he got the towel off of him. "Agh! I got to get rid of it!" He ran to the boy's showers.

"What the hell was that?" I said, never in my life seen a guy act like a kid complaining about kooties.

"He's just a strange bastard." Zoro said as he and Luffy got up from the ground and he was heading back to his post. "See you around Luffy."

"Oi! You think we can spar sometime?" Luffy asked.

Zoro seemed to think about it. "I'll let you know."

"Okay! See ya Zoro!"

X

The next day we were doing archery, which I was good at, but Luffy had to sit out because he can't aim to save his life without endangering others. Of course I was ranked the top of my group and the others, but when I looked for Luffy, he and Zoro were talking and both laughed. Now that I look at the Zoro guy, he doesn't seem demonic when he's smiling and laughing. Luffy has that gift I guess.

Then after that we headed to the lake to row boats with the some other students.

"What were you and Zoro talking about?" I had to ask.

"Oh, I was telling him why I had to sit out and he said that he was never really good with archery as well and that he told me that he would be glad to spar sometime before we had to leave. I was thinking after lunch we would do that."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're welcomed to come and see."

"Nah, I think I'm going to sketch some more."

"Okay!"

And that was what our day was like before Luffy found me, sporting some bruises, but he was smiling.

"Whoa! What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh, some punk tried to get a fight in with Zoro while we were sparring. He and a few other guys were there and I told them that we were sparring right now, but they just laughed at me. I turned my back for a second before one of them threw a punch at me. Zoro got really pissed and we were fighting the guys off. Then after that we got them to a corner and Zoro, since he's a volunteer, told them to clean up the place where we were sparring and told me to go see the nurse. So I did and she said I was fine, but those guys are just getting off easy with Zoro then what the camp manager has in store." He said with a laugh. "But boy! Zoro's strong even when we were sparring! I could barely catch up with him!"

"That's good to know." I said, only Luffy would see the bright side of things.

X

The next day however, it seems that the same guys tried to do a prank on us, mainly Luffy.

We were sleeping peacefully before I felt a pillow case go over my head and carried out of the cabin, only to meet the cold water. I managed to get the pillow case out of my head and find my way up, but I didn't know Luffy was also a victim of it when one of the guys mentioned him and looked at the water with horror. "Assholes! He can't swim!"

They stopped laughing as he and Zoro came up, the guy was clearly pissed. "I'll deal with you guys later…" He said as he quickly swam to shore, told me to get the nurse and started CPR on Luffy.

When I came back with the nurse, Zoro was carrying Luffy, who was gripping his shirt as he whispered things that seemed to calm him down so he can hand him to the nurse and went back to find the guys, which Sanji helped, seeing that Zoro was pissed was enough for him to help out.

X

When Luffy came too around mid afternoon, he asked what happened and I told him that the guys are being sent out of the camp with notices to their parents and his brother was contacted and wanted to file a suit on the guys, but then I told his brother that the guys will receive hell when they got home. Before the guys were shipped back on the bus, Zoro was ruthless with his punishments from cleaning to torturous trainings to the point where they want to go home and face the wrath of their parents.

That's when Zoro came in and handed Luffy a chocolate bar.

"I heard from someone that it helps the person get better." He said as he seemed to look away, as if embarrassed by the kind act.

"Thank you Zoro!" Luffy said as he broke the chocolate bar in half and gave the other half to Zoro. "Here, you look like you need some too."

Zoro took the offered treat and smiled. "I do, thanks."

"Thanks for saving me. Were you taking your morning swim?"

"I was, until…" He stopped as he took a bite of the chocolate. "Well, you got the idea."

"Yeah!" Luffy said with a smile as we watched him walk out.

"That was nice of him." I said as I looked at him, only to see that he was staring out the door the other went out. "Oi… Luffy…?" I waved a hand in front of his face, but he kept staring. "Oi!" I said louder, gaining his attention.

"Huh?" He said as he looked at me, as if nothing happened. "What's up Usopp?"

"I'm fine, but what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were staring at the door for five minutes while I tried getting your attention."

"Oh…" He said as he looked at his half of the chocolate and took a nibble of it, which was damn unusual.

"I have to go to the mass hall for lunch, want me to bring you anything?"

"Nah, I think I'll take a nap."

Him turning down food was a sign that he has something serious on his mind. This was something I had to tell Nami about.

X

"Sounds like he likes Zoro." She said when I told her the whole tale.

"Well yeah, but enough to not eat lunch?"

She sighed. "Not like that moron." She said as she crossed her arms. "He may have developed a crush on this guy."

"Huh?!" This was news to me. "B-But this is Luffy! He likes about everything unless otherwise!"

"Luffy is still human." She said. "Meaning he has the capability to like someone more than a friend. But since he never felt those kinds of feelings before, he's confused and probably nervous about it." She sighed. "Who would've thought he would like guys though…"

"Yeah… Especially Zoro…" I whispered as I walked out to the mass hall for dinner when I saw Zoro carrying a tray towards the nurse's office, which I couldn't help but find a window to see the two talking.

Luffy seemed to go red when the other talked to him and to the point that Zoro took his head and placed it on the his forehead and seemed to tell him to get some sleep as he went over to give him a cool cloth. No doubt he thought Luffy was getting a fever, when he's really a nervous wreck. I saw him tuck him in and told him some things that Luffy seemed to agree with as he left the office. I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere if I tried talking to Luffy now, so I waited until the next day to ask him.

X

When morning came, I went towards the nurses office, only to find Luffy out by the lake, waiting by the dock. I went up to him and sat down next to him. "Hey Luffy."

"Hey Usopp." He said as he seemed like his old self.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for Zoro."

"What for?"

He shrugged. "Just cause."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yep!" He said as he seemed to blush.

I wanted to ask if he liked Zoro, but I figured now wasn't a good time and told him that I was going to be around the camp if he needed anything and left him.

X

I haven't seen him for the most part of the day when I entered the mess hall to find him talking to Zoro.

"Oi…"

I looked to see Sanji as he mentioned me over, which I did.

"Is your friend falling for the idiot?"

"I think so, but he never had a crush before." I said as we looked at the two, which we saw Luffy sneeze.

"Interesting…"

"Why?"

"I think my idiot friend is falling for your friend."

"Huh? How could you tell?"

"Trust me, anyone who can make that idiot happy and be that pissed is crawling under his skin. But like your friend he never had a crush. Never took interest really."

"Should we do something?"

"Nah, let them figure it out."

"Both seem dense."

"They are…" He said with a grin. "But that's part of the fun."

"Oi, Luffy is my best friend."

"And Zoro is my worst."

"Luffy deserves to know."

"And ruin the magic known as love? Sorry, but I can't let that happen. Cupid is at work and we're not going to interfere."

"You're so strange."

X

Before lights out, Luffy had been humming a song for sometime before it got really annoying, but he seemed really happy and just let him be before he glomped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I really like Zoro."

"You like everybody."

"No, I really, really, like like Zoro."

"Eh? Really?" I played the part of the surprised friend. "When did this happen? You only knew the guy for a few days."

"I don't know… I just like everything about him from the moment we got here." He said as he rolled to his back next to me. "Usopp… What do I do?"

"Huh? Do what?"

"Let Zoro know I like him."

"Uh… Tell him?"

"I tried that already!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but when I try to say it, I say something different instead."

I thought that explains why he had been hanging around the guy for most of the day, he wanted to tell him but his new feeling is making him have a hard time telling how he feels, which wasn't a problem for him till now. "You could ask Nami, she has Vivi."

"You're right! I'll ask her tomorrow after my spar with Zoro."

"Huh? You're sparring with Zoro again?"

"Yeah, the weather report said that it was going to rain tomorrow, meaning the lake isn't really that safe to swim. So I offered that we spar again and he said that it was okay with him."

X

The next day I was in the cabin when Luffy ran in and hid under the bed, which was unlike him.

"O-Oi… What's going on?"

"I told him!"

"And?"

"I don't know… I ran before he said anything…"

This was unbelievable. "Luffy! This is something I would do! Get back out here and go talk to him!"

He peeked out and I saw he was really nervous. "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Who doesn't like you?" I said, hopefully boosting his confidence back up. "You two spent a lot of time together since we came here. And from what I could see Zoro likes you."

"Really?"

"Really. So come out from under there! You're embarrassing yourself!"

"Oi…"

I looked to see that Zoro was outside our cabin.

"Is Luffy in?"

"Yeah! Just pulling himself together!"

"Shut up Usopp!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I got a chance to tease him for once.

"Mind if I have a word in private?" He asked and Luffy seemed nervous.

I smiled as I gave him a thumbs up as he walked towards the door and followed Zoro. But I get the feeling that maybe there's a chance that Zoro doesn't like him. I crossed my fingers that Luffy doesn't get hurt emotionally after this.

X

About half an hour later Luffy came in and he was holding something in his hand.

"Oi, how did it go?"

He looked at me as he held up a piece of paper with some writing on it, contact notes no doubt.

"What did he say?"

He sat down and held the paper to his chest. "He does like me, but since we only know each other at such a short time and that I'm still considered a minor, we will stay as friends and see if our feelings for each other still remain the same after this."

"Sounds nice."

"I know! I think I like him a lot more now than before."

"Oi…" I said, wondering if this guy really does mean when he means about liking this guy.

X

The rest of the week wasn't much exciting than the first few days and we were packing up.

Zoro and Luffy were off somewhere, but not from the groups and talked a bit. Nami and I were watching and waiting for anything before Sanji joined in. Then we saw Luffy go on his toes and gave the other a quick peck on the cheek and walked backwards saying later before joining us and Sanji left to join Zoro on the separate bus.

X

Even when we got back home, Luffy called and received calls from Zoro, making Ace, Luffy's older brother, be a little paranoid and demanded to know who the guy is.

As for me, I kept in contact with Sanji, who slipped his contact numbers somehow and update what was going on with our ends of the two.

And when summer came around and Luffy got admitted to the private college, which he had scholarship to pay for it, that Zoro and Sanji attend in and it bothered Ace until he got a chance to talk to Zoro one on one.

I went to a different college, but I kept in touch with Luffy, who always tells me good news about him and Zoro and that they were still maintaining a friend level.

X

But when spring break rolled around again and we were volunteers this time, I noticed that they were starting to be a lot more and Sanji filled me in that they admitted a week before arriving at the camp.

Of course they behaved themselves, much to Sanji's disappointment and Ace's relief, since I've become his contact. But sometimes I wouldn't see Luffy for a few hours after lights out, but he would be up and at it in the morning without any signs of any activity that could've taken place, except for a hicky under his chin, but that's innocent.

X

Even to this day I still don't know if they have gone the next level, but one thing was sure…

They do share a bed, and Ace nearly flipped when he heard that. And that they were still together as if they had fallen for each other again and again.

As for me… I hooked up with Sanji after hanging out for some time when we were 'looking out' for the two.

* * *

Okay! When Sanji mentioned that cupid was at work, that's not me! Okay! I'll say it again! That's a different cupid! Not. Me! Okay, I hoped you enjoyed it and see you in a couple days... unless you're seeing this pass the date and... yeah.


	16. Chapter 16

It wasn't easy to think this one up, but here's Brook's gift from me! Maybe not the best one I have, but not the worst either. Enjoy!

* * *

Music Healing

Bonez Brook is well known for his talent with the violin, even though he can play other instruments. It was the violin that he's able to make people sway to the string's melodic sounds as he takes the bow and applies pressure on some of the strings at the neck of the instrument. He could play any song and crate a song on the spot when he feels the situation is right for it.

He performs along with others on the streets and parks as they attract curious listeners to stay still from their busy lives to enjoy the simple melody.

-_-_-_-

On one occasion he was finishing up with one song and part ways with the guitarist he was playing with and was about to head to the city when a young man with windswept black hair came up to him.

"Do you have a moment?" Asked the young man, who looked no more than seventeen, but is wearing a business suit.

"Yes?" He said as he tilted his head to the side.

The young man took out a piece of paper and handed it to the man. "Do you recognize this song?"

He took the piece of paper and indeed recognized the song. "Why I do. Do you want me to play it?"

"I would like you to play it for someone really special to me."

"I would be happy to play it."

"How much?"

"I'm well off at the moment, money is not an issue."

The young man smiled as he mentioned him to follow. "He's at the hospital right now, but I'm sure he'll like to hear that song."

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"He's more than that." The young man said with a smile. "I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Bonez Brook."

"Nice to meet you."

"The same here." He said as both laughed until they reached the hospital.

-_-_-_-

Once Luffy checked them in they walked down to one room, where the man with light green hair was on the cot, seemingly dead to the world.

It was then Brook realized that the man was in a coma, and this young man wanted him to play a song.

"They won't allow me to bring something for him to listen too, so I thought having a musician can be better." Luffy said as he held the man's stilled hand.

The man looked dead if not for the sound of the heart monitor proving otherwise.

"What happened, may I be so bold to ask?"

The young man smiled a small smile. "He protected me… Just after we had an argument."

"You know it's not your fault."

Luffy looked away from the man to look at the comatose man before him. "Can you play that song please? Before they shoo us out."

Brook got his violent and started to play the song as the other sang.

_"I have fallen to my knees_  
_As I sing a lullaby of pain_  
_I'm feeling broken in my melody_  
_As I sing to help the tears go away_  
_Then I remember the pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there_  
_To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to_  
_The promise of a lifetime_  
_I hear the words you say_  
_To never walk away from me and leave behind_  
_The promise of a lifetime_

_Will you help me fall apart_  
_Pick me up, take me in your arms_  
_Find my way back from the storm_  
_And you show me how to grow through the change_  
_I still remember the pledge you made to me_

_I know you're always there_  
_To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to_  
_The promise of a lifetime_  
_I hear the words you say_  
_To never walk away from me and leave behind_  
_The promise of a lifetime_

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside_  
_With you I will stay through every day_  
_Putting my understanding aside_  
_I am comforted_

_To know you're always there_  
_To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to_  
_The promise of a lifetime_  
_I hear the words you say_  
_To never walk away from me and leave behind_  
_The promise of a lifetime_

_I know you're always there_  
_To hear my every prayer inside I'm clinging to_  
_The promise of a lifetime_  
_Looking back at me_  
_I know that you can see my heart is holding to_  
_The promise of a lifetime"_

And once he was done the doctor came in to tell them to leave.

"Thank you…" Luffy said as he wiped his unshed tears away.

"It's my pleasure…" He said as they walked out of the hospital. "I hope you will be reunited with him."

The other nodded as they parted their ways.

-_-_-_-

For a week Brook had yet seen the young man he saw a week prior and wondered if the comatose man is doing well. He was at the park when he noticed a man with short light green hair, sitting at the bench and looking at his watch. 'It's that man from the hospital!' He thought as he went up to him. "How do you do sir?"

The man looked up and nodded. "Doing well so far…"

"Waiting for someone?"

"My crazy monkey of a boyfriend."

"He wouldn't happen to be Luffy, would he?"

"You know him?"

"He asked me to play a song a week ago to you."

The man blinked. "So you're the famous miracle musician that he's been talking about."

"Miracle?"

"I woke up about two days after his visit with guest."

"Oh!"

"Zoro!" Luffy called out as he practically jumped on the other's lap.

"Oi! Luffy!"

"Sorry!" Luffy said, but didn't look sorry at all when he looked at Brook. "Hey Brook! How's it going man?!"

"Very well, I see you're doing well."

"More than that!" He said as he nuzzled the man, who seemed to be used to the other's antics to not care what other people thought.

"Mind if I play a song?"

"Please do!" Luffy said as the other man just grinned.

Brook didn't know what kind of song he was playing that day, but he did know it was a happy song for the two lovers that are reunited once again.

* * *

Sorry if that seemed short to anyone, but like I said, not my best, but not my worst either. The next birthday coming up next is Dream-san, and wow it took me awhile! So expect a long one next. See ya!


	17. Chapter 17

Alright! Here you go Dream-san! I hope you and anyone else reading this enjoys this because it took me a while, but I enjoyed writing this all the same.

* * *

Jade Token

"Remember Zoro… Humans are our enemy. You must never let yourself be drawn by their lies." A boy of eleven with short green hair and emerald eyes with silver specks, the marking of a demon, thought as he looked up at the night sky as he and the demon group was stopping to rest for the night. He wasn't supposed to be up, but he couldn't get to sleep. He looked at the group and saw a couple mothers keeping their children close to them while the males surrounded them, making sure no one would harm them. He then felt the need to be alone to some business taken care of, which one of the older males with him, since he's a child and can get lost easily. As he finished, he heard the male demon being attacked and looked to see another demon. He never seen another demon before and he didn't know what to do as he ran back to what he thought where the group was, only to end up at a camp of demon hunters. 'Crap!' He thought when one of them recognized him as a demon before the other demon busted through the trees and he made his escape as the humans dealt with the enemy demon.

He ran as far as he could and tried to find his way back to the group, only to come to the horrid conclusion of being lost and separated from the group. This was the worst thing that could happen to a child demon, for no matter how experienced he or she is, they were no match for any stronger demons that roam in the darkness of the night or the demon hunters that have methods to kill off any dangerous demons or capture to be obedient slaves. He was getting tired and that's bad in his case, incase if the other demon or another were to try to get him in his sleep, he would end up being something's meal.

0_0+0_0

He continued to walk aimlessly through the night when he heard someone crying and followed the sound to see a human child, curled up by the rocks. He knows not to trust humans, but the child seemed to be just as lost as he was and by the look of it very much alone. He decided to cautiously walk up to the sobbing child. "Oi… You okay?" He asked, never seeing or talk to a human child before, he had always seen demon hunters, and they were usually adults.

The child looked up to reveal that he was a boy, with black hair, brown eyes that started to look red from crying, and was wearing a red kimono with some colorful threads. "I'm Luffy… Who are you?"

Zoro didn't know what to do, but since the boy didn't recognize him as a demon he thought it wouldn't be too much of a problem to tell him his name as well. "Zoro… Why are you out here?"

"I was playing hide and seek, but I wandered too far to find a good hiding spot…" Luffy explained. "Now I don't know where home is."

"How long have you been out here?"

"I don't know…" He wiped his eyes for any remaining tears. "It was light out and I got sleepy, then I woke up and it was night. They forgot about me…"

"Or you could just be that good at hiding." He said as he made the other giggle a little.

"Maybe too good that I can't even find my way home." He said as he looked at the other. "Are you lost too?"

He didn't answer, being teased too much about his lack of good direction skills.

"Can you stay with me? I'm usually not scared, but…"

"Don't you know there are demons here?"

"I've heard a lot of rumors about that where I live. But I've never seen one."

"Well, you should know that staying in one spot is going to get you killed." He said as he held out his hand. "Come on, maybe we can find your home or someone that can help us out."

Luffy held out and grabbed the other boy's hand and was led through the forest with only the smallest amount from the crescent moon to guide them through. "You travel Zoro?"

"The group I'm in are."

"Do you know where they are now?"

"No…"

"Looks like both of us need to find our families."

"I don't really have one."

"Huh? Everyone has a family, even orphans."

"What do you mean?"

"Families aren't mommies and daddies, though they still count, but families are those who care for you and make sure you're okay and give you tough love so you can become a good person to make the right choice when you grow up."

"Who told you that?"

"Shanks!"

"Who's he?"

"He's a friend of the family, but to me he's like my dad because my real dad is always busy doing something."

"And your mom?"

"Never met her, she died before I had a chance to."

"Sorry…"

"Don't be, I know she doesn't want me to be sad about it so I won't be."

"How old are you anyway?"

"Nine. You?"

"Eleven."

"Only two years older than me!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down." He warned. "Remember, there are demons here."

"You're really brave Zoro."

"I guess…" He said, knowing that the other didn't know that he was one.

0_0+0_0

After some time they came across what looked like a village. "I guess this is where we part ways."

"Huh? Why Zoro?"

"I have to find my group, remember."

"At night?"

"Yeah."

"You really are brave Zoro, but aren't you tired?"

"Nope." He said remembering that he took a long nap earlier.

Luffy then looked around his kimono before finding a charm. "If this is where we part, then take this." He said as he handed out a charm that's made from a jade stone in a form of a token with a character of luck.

"You don't have to give me anything." Zoro said as the other grabbed his hand and placed the charm in his hand and closed his hand around it.

"This is a promise from me to you."

"A promise?"

He nodded. "A promise that we will meet again someday."

"Why?"

He smiled and giggled. "Because we're friends now. You helped me and I'm wishing you well, and I would like to see you again someday, that's why I'm giving you this."

Zoro didn't know what to say to this, but he nodded. "Thank you, and you be well as well." That's when the other hugged him before finally parting to head to the village to the nearest house there, where a woman answered and seemed surprised and hurried the boy inside. He headed back into the forest and soon found his group, who were relieved to see him and welcomed him back. 'Family…' He thought as he let the group make a fuss over him as he held the jade token tighter.

0_0+0_0

Eight years passed and Zoro became a grown demon as he wandered alone in the forest, the jade token made into a necklace as he headed to a stream to take a drink. His clothes were covered in blood and on his chest were the noticeable bandages and a red line that went diagonal from his left shoulder to his right hip. He sighed as the nightmarish memory played when he saw his group, captured by demon hunters and he was the only one that could get them back. The blood on him was from demons that were in his way, no longer a child sneaking and dodging around.

He continued his way and couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu when he came across one place with the boulders and remembered seeing a boy crying there. The sun was just setting and he continued his way through the forest when he saw the village when he remembered. The village looked a little different, but it was the same place he had seen with the young boy in the red kimono. He would've gone into the village, if he didn't look like he came out of a battle, which was mostly true and continued his way around the village, but didn't get far as he saw the royal army stopping the very group of demon hunters that have his group. He knew he had to act now if he was going to get his group free, and he did.

He charged at the men knocked them away and break the locks to set the group go as he stayed back to fight off the guards and demon hunters before one of them knocked him out.

0_0+0_0

When he woke up, he was found that he was stripped off from his blood soaked clothes to something that would be seen as presentable and that his necklace was gone. He was bound and gagged as he saw that he was in a cage of some kind before he felt movement stop and voices were heard before the curtains were open and some men dragged the cage out he struggled to get out from being bound as he hit the cage so that it would knock over and break, but the men set it down as he was presented by some court that could only be from the Emperor's.

He looked ahead to see and recognize the man on the throne was the Emperor, Dragon.

"Is he the demon?" Asked Dragon.

"Well, we had more of them, but this guy came out of nowhere and freed them." Said the head demon hunter. "This guy is definitely the dangerous one out of 'em."

He looked to see the leader had his necklace, as if it was a spoil of a win and wanted to hurt the man as he struggled to get out once more, which only seemed to amuse the others when a different voice resounded in the grand hall.

"What's so funny?"

He looked to see that it was Luffy, eight years older now, and wearing a forest green kimono with lighter green threading of protective gods.

"Luffy, what have I told you about coming here?"

"To not to, but I can hear everyone clear across from the gardens!" He said as he looked at the caged demon and the demon hunters. "Father, what's going on?"

"I'm deciding if this demon should be executed or be a labor hand." Dragon said. "But it looks like it's too dangerous for its own good."

Zoro didn't like the sound of that when Luffy looked his way and wondered if he recognized him.

"Wait Father." Luffy said as he ran up to the cage.

"Luffy! Stay away from there!"

Zoro stilled as the other looked at him.

Luffy took a moment to look at him before his eyes went wide and looked at the leader. "Let him go!"

"Excuse me?"

"I said-" He was about to say when he saw the necklace. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" The leader said as he lifted it up. "I found it on the side of the road."

Zoro struggled, causing some guards to hold up their spears.

"At ease!" Luffy ordered as he looked at the man. "You stole that necklace from Zoro!"

"Zoro?"

"This demon you have trapped here!" He said. "Now let him out!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Luffy! Stand still!" Dragon said.

"No Father! Not this time! Not when my friend is being treated like this!"

"Friend?" Was the collective response as the Emperor sighed. "Release him."

"B-But Your Majesty!"

"Let. Him. Go." Dragon said. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Y-Yes sir…" He said as he got the key and opened the cage, where Luffy quickly got the necklace and helped the demon out, as well took off the cloth that had him gagged.

"You okay Zoro?"

"Yeah… For a moment I thought you didn't recognize me." He said as he was helped up.

"I have your eyes to thank, I recognized the colors and knew it was you."

"My eyes?"

He nodded. "You have amazing eyes!"

"For a demon…"

"I don't care." He said as he handed the other back the necklace.

"Not what you expect in a reunion."

"Eh, it could've been worse."

"I won't ask what." Zoro said as he got the necklace back on and was handed clean clothes.

"Is your group far?"

"Probably not, since I'm captured and all. Which I have to get back or this place will be attacked."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, definitely don't want that."

Dragon cleared his throat to remind the two they weren't alone. "If you two don't mind…"

"Oh, sorry Father." Luffy said as he and the other went out of the grand hall and headed to where a red-haired man wasn't standing too far from the door. "Hey Shanks."

"You put on one hell of a show there." Shanks said as he looked at Zoro. "So this is the guy you talked so much about. He never shut up about you, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah, didn't expect you to be a demon though, but then how many people have silver specks in their eyes, eh? Even Luffy's brown with blue specks is unusual four our standards."

"Shanks, can you escort us to find Zoro's group before they think we hurt him."

"It has been awhile since I was in the forest, just let me get some peacemaking gifts and we'll be on our way."

"Peace making gifts?"

"Shanks's way of not getting into a demon's bad side, unless he knows they're bad news anyways."

Zoro smiled as he followed the other to the stables. "So you're a prince?"

"Yep… But I don't like acting like one."

"I can see that." He said as he looked at the other and noticed that the boy he remembered helping that one night had grown up nicely as the other looked at him and he could see the blue specks the man mentioned earlier.

"Do you think your group would be okay with me and Shanks there, or do they not trust humans."

"We've been told not to trust a human's lies. But you're honest for all I know."

"You kidding?" Shanks said suddenly with a bag. "He spouts out things that should keep quiet in his mind."

"I can't help it when I don't like somebody I have to give them a nickname that suits their rotten ego."

"Oi, oi…" Shanks said as he got the carriage ready. "Are we ready?"

"I am. Zoro?"

He nodded as he entered the carriage with the prince and Shanks controlled the reigns. "So… You thought of me a lot for these years?" He asked.

"Yep! I was waiting for the day I would get to see you again!" He said. "And you?"

"How could I forget you? You're the first human I've ever talked to and given me a gift." He fingered the necklace. "So far it is lucky."

Luffy laughed. "I'll say, you were close to being executed."

"Yeah… thanks for saving my life."

"Well, you saved me…" He said as he calmed and looked at the other. "I probably would've been eaten that night if you weren't there to help me."

Zoro felt his face heat up a little, but grinned. "I don't know, you did have a great hiding spot."

Luffy laughed as the other followed through.

0_0+0_0

Soon they were at the edge of the forest and both Zoro and Luffy went into the forest until Zoro picked up the scent of his group, which they were about to welcome him back until they saw Luffy, who respectfully stayed back and bowed while Zoro explained what happened.

Once that was done the group studied Luffy where he stood before the elder of the group went up to the prince and laughed.

"This human's soul is pure! A rare sight to see these days!" He said as Luffy bowed and straightened.

"Thank you. I'm Monkey D. Luffy, prince of this land, you are free to stay in this forest. I'll talk to my father about the demon hunters so that this won't happen again."

"Thank you young master, let us know in person of what the Emperor has to say." The elder said as he turned to face Zoro. "Zoro, I know you had just returned, but I must ask you to go back with the young master, for if this forest is allowed for us to stay permently, there will be dangers for him."

"Hai." He said as he bowed and returned with Luffy.

"And you just got back too."

"It's okay. You're father would like to hear about my group anyway, just to make sure."

"Yeah!"

0_0+0_0

Once they returned to the palace, Luffy and Zoro had talked to Dragon, who then set up a meeting with the council about the issue.

It took a month before Luffy heard what his father had to say on the decision and summoned Zoro to escort him to the forest to meet up with the group.

"Well?" The elder said as the other bowed and straightened.

"My father and the council have agreed to let you stay here permently, in return that you make sure there is not demon outbreak that can create chaos here."

"You have our word." The elder said, allowing him to leave and the elder gave Zoro permission escort Luffy out of the forest.

"That was a lot of stress…" Luffy said as they walked out to the edge of the forest.

"But now there's some peace after so long." Zoro said.

"It's a big step that's for sure. I just hope the neighbors don't get the wrong idea." Luffy said. "Then that's something I have to deal with…"

Zoro knew that soon the other would become emperor and be able to control most of this land.

"Zoro…"

"Hm?"

"When my time to take the throne does come, I would like to appoint you a position of security. A lot of guards are clueless when it comes to fighting enemy demons."

Zoro smiled as he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll think about it." He said.

0_0+0_0

Three years went by and Luffy became Emperor and Zoro became the General of the Army, but things were getting worse just as Luffy feared.

"It seems the neighboring lord has declared war on us and had a demon army of their own in promise of more land for them to roam." Luffy said as he looked at the map.

Zoro looked at the map as well and knew the other demons as well. "I know these demons, Your Majesty, they are strong, but easily fooled. No doubt bribed and will be rid of as soon as they try to take your land."

Luffy sighed. "We fear that this won't be the first lord to rise to revolt against us."

"Do not worry, I have trained my men, both human and demon for this kind of task. You shall not be dishonored."

Luffy looked at the other as he extended his hand out. "We have no doubt of your command, but we cannot help but fear of what might become of you."

"I will be well, Your Majesty." He said as he placed his hand under the other's extended ones. "You just worry about your people while I worry about what happens on the front lines."

Luffy nodded as he trusted the other's lead as he attended to his people's needs.

0_0+0_0

The weeks of the declared fight gotten worse when another neighboring lord declared a battle with him.

"Has there been word from Zoro?" Luffy asked one of his councilors.

"No, Your Majesty, there has been no word from him." One said which was a huge concern to everyone, including the Emperor.

"Thank you, we will further this when we receive news on this. For now let us make sure that the people are well and keep our friends close." Luffy said as the meeting was adjourned and he was left alone to his thoughts of the other. "Zoro… Please come back soon."

0_0+0_0

Months pass without word from the other and Luffy was barely holding onto his senses as there were very settle news of the fights going on, but that was the only good news as far as the people were concerned, it didn't lighten Luffy's worry.

"Your Majesty!" Called out a guard in training. "General Roronoa is back!"

The young Emperor did not hide his eagerness of seeing the other as he ran to where the other people were trying to get him. He found himself in the clinic part of the palace and caught a glimpse of the damage the other suffered through and was ushered out by the doctors as they apologized and closed the door on him. "Zoro…" He said as he started to internally pray for the other's recovery.

0_0+0_0

It was two days before he was allowed to see the demon man and saw that the other looked better than he had when he arrived back.

"Your Majesty…" Zoro said as he giggled.

"We're alone Zoro, its okay for you to call me by my name."

The other smiled as he reached out his hand. "Luffy…"

He went up and grabbed the hand and held it tight. "I was so worried when I heard nothing from you."

"I'm sorry… I kept sending messengers to get to you, only for them to be wounded by the enemy."

He sat down beside the bed, the hand still grasped in his as he placed them on his lap. "How is it out there?"

"Not too bad, the demons they sent out are a joke in my opinion." He said with a smile.

"How did you get here then?"

"Oh, some bastard archer tried to take me down with an arrow… I think it could've gone to my heart."

"What happened?" He asked scared and amazed at the same time as the other looked at him with a small smile.

"Remember that jade token you gave me?" He asked as the other nodded. "That's what saved me, but it's in pieces now."

Luffy smiled as he leaned down and kissed the other's forehead before looking at him. "I'm glad you're alive though." He said as he looked at the other.

"You were truly worried about me?"

"I know the people are safe and I know the men are doing all that they can under your command, but I don't know if you were well or too stubborn to say you are not. You are dear to me, Zoro, I cannot help but feel hurt when I do not hear word from you to tell me anything of what is going on."

Zoro smiled calmly as he tightened his grip on his still grasped hand. "I am here now, you do not have to worry."

"I still do though… even now when you're here before me."

Zoro, knowing that they're alone, reached his other hand up and cupped the other's face. "Have faith in me and everyone you meet. This idiotic battle will subside and there will be peace across the land once more."

Luffy leaned in towards the hand and nodded when he heard the door knock and both clicked back to being Emperor and General as one of the councilors came in to let the young ruler know of his duties.

"Thank you, we shall be on our way then." He said as he looked at Zoro. "Rest well, we will see thou again soon."

"Be well, Your Majesty."

0_0+0_0

It only took another day before Zoro was well enough to go back out to fight but stopped to see Luffy as he was on his way to the meeting. "I will take leave and return, Your Majesty." He said.

Luffy nodded as he handed him a small box. "Take this with you and please return with word once you arrive."

"Be well." He said as he bowed and left to be escorted by the two warriors that helped him get to the palace few days ago. "Any word from the others?"

"Aye, one of our troops just took over a camp and we have taken prisoners for questioning."

"Good." He said as he looked what was inside the box and saw another jade token necklace, but this time one side had luck and the other side was the character for love. He held the small token to his chest, over his heart before putting the necklace on and continued to look ahead, ready to fight whatever is left of the battle.

0_0+0_0

By the end of that year, the fighting was over and Luffy invited all the lords to come to the palace and explained everything as well as speak his mind of what has happened when the fighting against him began. Once the lords have heed his warning, they went to the guests rooms and he retired to his quarters where Zoro was there, waiting for him.

"I figured you would summon me, am I wrong?"

Luffy didn't say anything as he went up and embraced the demon, who embraced back before backing up slightly and turn the other's face to look up.

"Is this okay for me to do this, Your Majesty?"

"We're alone Zoro."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry Luffy, I keep thinking someone's here and I have to be-" He was silenced by the other's fingertips on his lips.

"Don't make another sound please." He said as he moved his hand to go behind the other's head and the other leaned down far enough for him to go up and claimed the other's lips in a soft, hesitant kiss.

Zoro did expected this somewhat, but was still surprised that the other would kiss him, but that didn't seem to matter as he held the other closer to him as he deepened the kiss as he felt the other cling onto him.

They remained like that for a minute as they parted and looked at each other before Luffy looked at the jade token and looked that the character for love is facing towards him.

"Is it okay, Luffy?" Zoro asked as the other looked up again. "Is it okay for me to love you?"

Luffy smiled as he fingered the token. "It is to me, if it is okay for me to love you as well."

"What about when you decide to have an heir?"

"Royalty isn't from a family with a title or blood. Even they were once peasants who worked on the land, but only few of those decided to have the courage to change and then seen as a higher power." Luffy said. "In a way, there's no such thing as royalty, but at the same time there has to be someone with courage, heart, and wisdom in order to know what is best for the land and the people that live upon it."

"That is true, but what will you do about an heir? You will need someone…" He could bring himself to say it."

"Zoro, I will not take a wife nor a concubine to have an heir. Instead I will choose one with the makings of a ruler that can stand against all other royals who have been born into it."

"How will you find such a person?"

Luffy smiled. "Just as you found me when you believed to not trust a human."

Zoro blinked and smiled. "Then I shall search for this person as well. But for now…" He said as he led the other to the bed. "You must rest."

"I will, but not alone."

"Luffy?"

Luffy went up and cupped the other's face. "Stay with me…"

Zoro looked surprised before smiling gently. "I made a vow when you became Emperor, did I not?"

"You have."

He picked the young ruler up and gently placed him on the bed as he hovered over him. "And demons always keep a promise."

Luffy smiled as the other leaned down more, claiming his lips as they spent the night together.

0_0+0_0

Years went by and soon a new emperor was chosen and the councilors handed their new ruler, not only the crown, but also the jade token, the greatest treasure of them all only given to one person the emperor only cared for, for it symbolized the fortune of the promise, and the love both share.

* * *

Whoohoo! Got that one down! And I'm done with Luffy's with yet another Fatal Frame reference! This time it's the second game! And Zoro is completely OOC in it.

Zoro: Wait, what?!

What? It would've been too simple if it was the other way around, but don't worry the third game will be pretty centered on Zoro and I'm getting the feeling that it's going to take longer than 45 pages in Word. So you know. And I'm working on my two birthday fics that are my adaptive stories of the tragedy behind the two Fatal Frame tales. I already got one done, but I may have to redo the second one a bit, just a bit, before doing the finishing touchings on it (parting the time things and what not) and then I'm going to start with the third of the Fatal Frame series. Which will no doubt take a lot longer than the first two, but that's okay because Zoro's birthday is months away and I got a lot of time before I do all that. So... that's a heads up!

Zoro: So... your other fics?

I'm still working on it, but I'm currently being spent on getting the birthday fics up and ready so I don't end up what happened with Sanji's and Franky's gift fics.

Zoro: And...?

I'm obviously caught up with the April birthdays, unless someone else has a birthday in the same month not on my list.

Zoro: And what's with the notes? (points to the desk)

Oh, just some inspiration for the other birthday one-shots.

Zoro: Oh...

So yeah, I hoped you guys enjoyed this fic, there will be more but you're going to have to have a lot of patience with me, which most of you do and thank you for that. I'll see you around. Later!

Zoro: Why am I here again?

Luffy is in the room at the end of the hall.

Zoro: Why is he there?

(points to the two empty wine bottles)

Zoro: You drink?

They're my moms...

Zoro: Ah... (blushes) Damn it...

Don't hurt yourself...

Zoro: (glares and exits)

Yeah... later...


	18. Chapter 18

Well this goes out to Laughing Bandit D. Royale, a very new reviewer and this was just a sudden idea that came to me out of the blue and I'm not sure if anyone is going to like it, but here it is and I hope you enjoy it. It's amazing how much April birthdays are in the first week, but it's great either way. More fun for me and more things for you to read.

Idea: Well, it's mostly my fault she gets these ideas.

Yeah, it's a love/hate relationship between us.

Idea: Oh well, what can you do?

Make you disappear...

Idea: You tried that before.

And lately you haven't helped me get any good ideas to continue with the other chapters.

Idea: Sorry, there were a lot of birthdays suddenly mentioned.

Forget it. Yeah... it's going to take some time to get the chapters up and all that, but I'm not giving up! I like you readers to not do that.

Idea: And on with the one-shot!

* * *

_**Twin Share**_

Twins, Luffy and Yuffie had always shared everything since day one except food. To many who have met them it was clear that there's no hint of a difference between them. Many mistake one with the other. And because they were so alike, they don't need a mirror to see if they look okay, they can face each other and it is like looking in a mirror. Even at school they have a game they both played since grade school where they dress in each other's clothes to mess with their teachers and peers.

Even in middle school, when girls started to grow faster than the boys and develop breasts, Yuffie grew at the same rate as Luffy and remained flat chested. And when the guys start get muscular, Luffy did develop that, but still lanky that he was deceivingly weak when he was plenty strong. Even the voice change was to their advantage since they're not that far different from just simply pitching higher or lower to pretend to be the other for that day.

Everyone in the school who knew them knew that they were close, and even the friends that they make couldn't tell them apart, no matter how much they knew or how long they knew them, the two continued to confuse anyone who they come across.

OOOOO

Then one day, in a high school class, the twins sat down next to each other as usual when the teacher announced a new student and the student walked in.

"Everyone I would like you to meet our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hai. I'm Roronoa Zoro. It's nice to meet you." He said with a straight face as he bowed and straightened. He had short light green hair and emerald eyes with specks of grey and silver, and he looked as though he should not be someone to mess with.

"You may take a seat in the last row, fifth table." The teacher said as the student went to the empty table, not noticing that the twins were looking at him as he sat down.

The twins looked at each other and both shared a smile as they continued class.

Once class ended, the two caught the new student. "Hi Zoro!" Both said in perfect unison.

"Hi…" He said as he looked at his captive arms.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the older twin." He said.

"And I'm Monkey D. Yuffie, the younger twin."

"Nice to meet you two… I think…"

Both smiled as they clung onto him. "Let's be friends!" They said as the other was obviously uncomfortable with the close contact he was receiving.

OOOOO

The next couple weeks, it started to become routine for the twins to wait for their new friend and cling to either side of him and took turns with talking to the other who rarely says a word and utters a simple response as they parted ways to get to class. One day Luffy and Yuffie decided to switch clothes to mess with their teachers and see if anyone could tell the difference and clung onto the other when he got to the school grounds.

Zoro looked at the two and as he looked at one twin. "Oi, Luffy, why the hell are you wearing Yuffie's clothes?"

The twins looked at each other, never before anyone could tell the difference between them before.

"What are you talking about Zoro?" Luffy said as he impersonated Yuffie's voice.

"Yeah Zoro…" Yuffie said as she impersonated Luffy's voice.

Zoro stopped walking and looked at the two. "Do you two usually do this? Because it seems you've done this before."

The two seemed surprised to see that, after all their years of playing their game this was the first anyone could tell them apart.

"What gave us away?" The two asked as they looked at their new friend with some new respect.

"Well, Luffy grips my arm a bit too tight, and Yuffie usually grips my shirt when you cling to me." He said, seeing the shock between the two. "I'm going to guess that I'm the first to know tell you guys that."

Both nodded as they looked at each other.

"I didn't know you grip tight."

"I didn't know you grip shirts."

"Well… not that it matters…" Zoro said, seeing that it was an awkward moment, especially since Luffy was wearing a female's uniform. "I mean… You two can pull it off, which you probably already knew that."

"Well yeah, we learn more this way." Yuffie said.

"Yeah, and its fun to know that no one can tell the difference. And even if they suspected us for switching, they couldn't do anything about it."

"Well, as long as you do this and not try to hurt people, then it's cool."

"Why do we want to hurt anyone?" Both of them said.

Zoro leaned his head back in his way of thinking. "I don't know." He said as he looked straight ahead. "But then again I doubt you would do anything to hurt anyone."

"You don't make sense Zoro!" Both whined as they clung onto him like they were glued onto him.

OOOOO

A couple months passed and the two stopped playing their game for sometime after knowing that Zoro can tell them apart, but a new problem was arising between them.

The school dance was approaching and usually they would go together, but now both were experiencing a crush on Zoro. But this wasn't their first crush, they had many and all those times they concluded that if their crushes don't like the both of them, then they weren't going to bother with them any longer. But this time was different when it comes to the green haired young man.

"Luffy…" Yuffie said one night in their shared room. "How much do you like Zoro?"

Luffy looked at his sister and both knew that they were in a new conflict that didn't involve food. "What are we going to do?"

She hummed as she tried to think. "Is it possible to share Zoro like we have been doing?"

"I don't know…." He said. "This isn't like what we do with our friends or what we do with our past crushes…"

She groaned. "So what can we do?"

"Maybe this is something he has to choose."

She looked at him with a shocked expression. "B-But that means…"

Luffy didn't say anything as he knew it was hard.

Yuffie knew as well, but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Fine…" She said as she turned away from her brother and that was the start of the horrid disagreement.

OOOOO

The next day started out normal for Zoro as he took the bus to school and walked through the school gates and expected to be pounced by the happy go lucky twins, but as he walked pass the school gates, there wasn't the usual pounce. Instead he felt the intensity in the grips from both of them as they were glaring at each other. "You two have a fight or something?"

"NO!" Both shouted, causing some of the students to look their way.

Zoro blinked from the raised volume and looked at the two. "Jeeze… I was just asking…" He said as the uncomfortable air still hovered throughout the day until he couldn't take the two acting like this, but mostly because he couldn't figure out what could've caused this.

It got worse when he started to feel like a rag doll between two fighting girls.

"Quit hogging him Baka!" Yuffie said as she pulled the other's form towards her.

"You're the one doing the hogging!" Luffy snapped as he pulled the other's form towards him.

"ENOUGH!!" Zoro shouted, not really caring what people thought because he didn't care to begin with and looked at the shocked two. "Now! I don't know what the hell your problem is or why you two are like this, but I've had enough of it!" He glared at the two. "Either find a way to figure out whatever your problem is, or don't bother talking to me again! I'm not some rag doll you two can fight over!" He stomped out of the classroom, leaving the two in a stumped silence.

OOOOO

The next day he went to the school grounds to find the two standing there, but didn't make any movement to pounce on him. "You two made up?"

"Zoro, we have something to tell you…" Both said at the same time, which the other was used to.

"Okay…" He said as he waited for either or both of them spill.

"We like you." They said.

He blinked. "I know that. We're friends."

"We really, really like you." Yuffie said.

He looked at the both of them. "Okay…" He looked indifferent of the two as he waited for the point.

"We were fighting because we want to know which one of us you like…" Luffy said.

"So you two were fighting over me?" He said, making sure he got it and he saw the two nod. He looked around to see that everyone was already in their class rooms and he knew some were watching from the windows and sighed. "Let's talk about this after school, okay?"

"Okay…" They said as the three entered the school and went on with their day.

Once the last bell rang, everyone went out while the twins waited for Zoro to come out and they walked to the park, found a bench to sit, and they were there for a minute before he spoke.

"Okay… I'll ask you one or two questions and both of you tell me exactly what comes to your mind." He said as he got up, turned and looked at the two. "First, when did you realize you like me that way?"

Both looked at each other then looked back. "Dunno…" They said. "We just do."

"And I'm guessing if you two were fighting like the other day then it's serious to the two of you."

Both nodded as the other scratched his head.

"Okay… Well… what about me that made you like me like that?"

"You're cool." Both said as Yuffie continued.

"Smart, kind, and give out great advice." Then it was Luffy.

"You're pretty funny when you want to be, strong, and you're never mean to anyone who isn't being mean to others."

Zoro studied the two before sighing. "Any questions for me?"

"Who do you like?" Both said as they looked at each other.

"That's the big question huh?"

"Yeah…"

Zoro scratched his head as he sighed. "Boy… How do I put this without sounding weird…"

"Eh?" The two said as the other looked at them.

"Well…" He said as he took a deep breath and went out with it. "I really like both of you the same."

The twins blinked as they waited for him to continue.

"You're both fun to be around and both have a lot of things in common that it's just easy for me to know what's on your minds without always guessing." He sighed. "But I guess it's hard for me to choose because I like both of you the same for all the reasons of just who you two are." He looked at them. "I can never decide between you two."

The twins looked at each other, stared for a moment before smiling and looked at the other. The green haired young man looked at the two before he was pounced again.

"Looks like we can share Zoro after all! Since he likes both of us!" Yuffie said with a giggle.

"Yep! And we don't like fighting each other, so this is good!" Luffy said as they looked at Zoro.

"Zoro's one of a kind boyfriend!"

Zoro resembled a street light by how much he was blushing when the two announced like that.

OOOOO

A few years down the road, the three went to college and were still strong in their odd relationship.

"Oi, Zoro." A man with blonde hair with a lock covering his left eye. "Is it true you're in a three way relationship with twins?"

Zoro didn't have to answer because he knew the two would come in and greet him.

"Hi Zoro!" The two said, both wearing cat girl costumes.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"There's a girl in one of our classes that does cosplay." Said one in Yuffie's voice.

"And she made these for us so she can do a photo shoot and we were wondering if you can be in it too!" Said another in Yuffie's voice.

"Hello ladies, I'm Blackleg Sanji." The blonde said as he acted like a gentleman. "Mind if I catch your names?"

"Zoro can tell you." Both said. "If he can tell us apart that is." They giggled, knowing the other probably would.

Zoro pointed to the one on the left. "Monkey D. Luffy…" Then to the one on the right. "Monkey D. Yuffie…"

"Wait… Luffy's a guy right?"

"That's right, and they're my boyfriend and girlfriend. And no I'm not handing either one of them to you, you pervert."

"Zoro's right again!" Yuffie said.

"He gets his award!" Luffy said as both went to either side of the man and kissed his cheeks.

"Zoro wins!"

He grinned as he stole a glance at Sanji's shocked expression. "I guess so… So, about that photo shoot…"

Once the twins left, Zoro resumed to getting ready to class as Sanji was still shocked. "By the way, I didn't sleep with them. That's their choice." He said. "So it's an innocent three way as far as you're concerned."

"You son of a bitch…"

"I get that a lot." He said. "Personally I call it dumb luck, but I love those two, and both love me. It's a win-win-win scenario."

"So you go either way?"

"Only to those two."

"An loyal to boot, and you're not even whipped."

"And you're jealous because you are still flirting and not getting anywhere."

"Burn in hell you green haired son of a bitch."

"Later." He said as he went to his class.

OOOOO

That evening, Zoro walked into his apartment from work and it was late. "At least I got that damn homework done days before." He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Damn long hours…" He walked into his room and flipped the light switch to see that the light bulb was switched to make the room look red. "Huh?" He said as he heard the door closed behind him and saw Luffy in tight leather clothing and revealed nothing to the imagination.

"Welcome home, Zoro!" Luffy said innocently, but the body position was anything but.

"L-Luffy? What are you doing here? And where's your sister?" He asked s he felt two arms snake the way to his waist.

"Right behind you…" Yuffie said sweetly.

He looked behind and saw that she was wearing a similar outfit. "Mind telling me what's going on?" He had a feeling he knew though as he could feel his face growing hot.

The twins giggled. "We know you know." They said as Luffy went up and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "But what we don't know is if you want this…"

Zoro took a deep breath as he let his mind settle before announcing that he was waiting for the two for the green light, which seem to give the two the signal to have their way with him. 'Well, at least my day has a good ending before tomorrow.' He thought before he lost it for that evening.

OOOOO

The next day he was nothing but smiles, which creeped Sanji out.

"Okay, what the hell is with that damn smile."

He looked at the blonde and grinned before walking away.

"What the hell!?"

* * *

Yeah... I don't know what I was thinking then, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Hoped you enjoyed and see you around.


	19. Chapter 19

Yep! Another Fatal Frame crossover! This is the second game, "Crimson Butterfly". And, thanks to Idea (glares) I've been thinking that Luffy would be the star in it as he takes Mio's role and throw in Zoro in Mayu's role. Yes it's going to be a bit, if not more, OOC for these two, but I'm going for the good ending here! Because the only character deaths would have to be the two counter parts of these two. And for the thrird game, "The Tormented" will star Zoro in Rei's role. If you have no idea what they heck I'm talking about, check out the Fatal Frame walkthroughs and make sure you keep the lights on, unless you don't get scared easy. I watch them for the fun of it now. Anyway, here's my gift to Luffy's birthday! Hope you enjoy because this took a heck lot longer than Robin's for the first game! And no doubt that Zoro's is even much longer than this! (sighs) The things I do for you guys...

Anyway... Since this involves pocession and crazy rituals, I'm going to give you a list of what's what in this fic:

"normal talking"

'normal thinking'

"ghost talking/sprit radio"

diary/manual/research notes/past visions

visions with **"****talking"**

**Luffy's vision's Zoro's whereabouts**

"Zoro/Oni talking"

Okay I think I got most of that covered. Enjoy!

* * *

Altar Siblings

[()]

Didn't we promise that we'll always be together…? No matter what?

A young man of seventeen, black windswept hair, brown eyes and a small scar under his left eye, was staring out at the small stream as he heard someone come up beside him.

"We used to play here a lot as kids…" Said the young man of nineteen, short light green hair with a darker shade of light green eyes, a bit muscular, and has white bandages on both of his legs, as he looked around the area. "Can't believe all of this would be gone soon. For a stupid dam." He sat down and sighed.

"How are your ankles?"

"Just a little pain, but nothing to bitch about." He said as he leaned his back onto the other's back. "So quit that worrying, I'm not going to die from this."

The teen smiled as he looked up at the trees. "It's almost been ten years since that day… The day we met…"

Zoro looked ahead at the forest before him. "Yeah…"

Luffy stared at the water as he remembered a funeral as a child before Zoro, also a child reached his hand and said the promise. "Zoro… There's something I-" He started to turn, only to see the man was gone. "Zoro?" He got up and saw the man walking into the forest. "Zoro! Did you see something!?" He called as he ran after the man, who was surprisingly fast for someone recovering. "Zoro! Wait up!"

He ran after the man, a bit confused as to why the other wasn't responding and saw a red butterfly, which is even stranger even to him to see the man going after such a thing.

"Zoro!" He called out again when everything started to become dark. "W-Wha?" He looked around his surroundings as he heard crows and the wind howling harshly through the branches as he caught sight of the other. "Zoro! Wait!" He called as he started to run again, and every second he saw someone else but similar as he reached to the man, grabbed his shoulder and turned the body slightly only to see his hands going around the man's throat before seeing that it wasn't anything like that and found himself alone in the forest. "Zoro?" He looked around, only to see a faint light up on the hill and followed the path towards it.

As he walked up, he took another look at the faint light on the hills before hearing someone crying and looked over to see someone in a white kimono.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

He slowly went up to have a better look of the person, but then he saw a butterfly and his gaze followed that before everything went back to normal. "Huh?" He looked around to see that he was at the Shinto gate that he saw the person standing just a second ago. "Okay…" He went pass the gate and continued to follow the path. "Zoro?" He called as he looked around. "Where are we?" He saw the red butterfly and followed it with his eyes to see Zoro standing there. "Zoro?"

Zoro slowly turned as more of the red butterflies appeared behind him. "The Lost Village…"

"Huh?" He said as he went up to the man and saw that it was a village of some sort. "Whoa…"

* * *

**~*The Lost Village*~**

"I heard about this place." Zoro said. "This place was said to have disappeared during a festival. And rumor has it that whoever gets lost in the woods get trapped in the village."

Luffy looked at the other. "Then why did you follow the butterfly here then?"

Zoro looked at the other and scratched his head. "Don't know… it's really hard to explain…"

The younger blinked as he looked at the village, which there seems to be some lights on in some areas. "Looks like someone lives here."

"I doubt it…"

"When does it hurt to look?"

Zoro looked at him. "I actually got a list for that."

He playfully punched the other. "Come on! If we're really trapped here may as well figure out how to get out."

Zoro didn't seem sure but he knew the logic of it. Plus it was his fault for being here in the first place. "Fine…"

Luffy smiled as they headed down the path towards the village. "Should've brought a flashlight… It's so dark here."

"I'll agree with you there." Zoro said as Luffy made a sound. "Found something?"

Luffy lifted it up to show it to the other. "A black bag… Looks like a ladies bag."

"Or a transvestite." He said dully as Luffy looked through. "Maybe we're not the only one's here."

"Hm? A news clipping?"

"What does it say?"

_Geological Surveyor Missing… With the start of construction for All God's Dam approaching, Masumi Makimura (26), a geological surveyor dispatched to the area, has gone missing. Mr. Makimura went to the area to investigate the site that would be submerged once the dam was built, but hasn't been heard from for five days._

"This is from a year ago…" Luffy said as he found the follow up.

_The search for Masumi Makimura (26), the surveyor missing since the fourth of this month, came to a close yesterday. Mr. Makimura had been helping to conduct a geological survey for All God's Dam. As of yesterday, he has been missing for ten days._

"Does she know the guy that's gone missing?"

"The picture says she does." Zoro said as he looked at the picture of the couple before they continued down until they saw the first house, where they saw a woman walking across and enter the nearest house.

"Huh?" Luffy said as both walked to the first house and saw light moving through the windows.

"Someone in there?" Zoro said quietly.

Luffy was a bit nervous to know as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He thought it was the other trying to comfort him… until he saw the other walk pass him, hands nowhere near his shoulder as he felt the hand slip off his shoulder.

_"Are you going to run again?"_

He heard someone whisper and he turned to see no one behind him.

"Luffy?" Zoro said, oblivious to what took place. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Must be getting paranoid or something."

"That's not like you."

"And chasing butterflies is?"

"We're even now." Zoro said as they opened the door and entered.

Once in Luffy thought he saw someone in the other room through the wooden bars that showed a kitchen living area, but blinked to see no one but felt the air is heavy, as if they were being watched as they reached the other door, opened it, and looked from where they stood.

"Should we really go in?" Luffy asked.

"Looks deserted… No one would mind." Zoro assured as they entered the living area.

Luffy looked around to see the place is deserted, as if no one lived here for some decades and left it to degrade. "It's hard to imagine anyone living here, huh?" He said as he looked at the other, only to see the other was shaking and looking left and right while breathing quickly. "Zoro?" He went up to the other. "Zoro what's wrong?" He reached to grab the other's hand, which he suddenly felt a shock as the other grabbed his hand tightly as they stared at each other as visions suddenly appear in their minds.

_There were flashes going back and forth with the woman entering the building, hanged girls that where there one second and the next second they weren't there. Then a man was there then gone the next and seeing the woman continue walking down the hallway. There were also whispers of girls saying don't want to kill and laughter. Then there was quick flashes of a different area with a man hovering over a huge hole in the ground before seeing a room and the man standing there._

**"I don't want to kill anymore." **_The woman said before screaming and seeing the man choking her before she died and saw a different person standing in the middle of the room, laughing an insane laughter surrounded by dead bodies._

Luffy let go as both blinked. "What was that?"

"Hell if I know…" He said as his head turned to look around the area they found themselves in.

Luffy looked as well and had that unsettling feeling but also know that they would have to look. "Maybe we should look around?"

"We're here after all." He agreed as they looked around the room as the younger noticed a red notebook.

"There's a notebook here." He said. "And there's some pages missing…"

"That's weird." He said. "What does it say?"

_I've heard rumors about the lost village before. Long ago a massacre occurred on the day of a ceremony, and the village was wiped from the map. Twin Deities Statues in the forest lead lost people to the village entrance. Once you pass through the gate however, you cannot go back. The village eternally relives that night of death. The insane laughter of a woman is said to echo throughout the village. The only survivor of the massacre at the village was a lone woman._

"We should probably check around to find more of these pages."

Zoro nodded as they decided to check out the sliding door behind them, figured it to be a kimono storage room and found the other pages.

_Sometimes I sense someone passing by the window. He carries a torch, and mutters things. He seems to be searching for somebody, but it's not Masumi. In the distance, I can hear some kind of sad ceremonial song being sung. They say that this village vanished on the day of a ceremony, and that day is repeated over and over again._

"Come on Luffy, this room is giving me the creeps."

Luffy didn't argue with that as they went out of the storage room and decided to leave the second floor for last and go down the hall, where both saw a faint image of a woman going to the corner, whispering

_"I've been searching for you…"_

"You saw that right?"

Zoro made a sound that he did and cautiously followed where they saw the woman go to see another dark hallway with the door at the end.

They went through it and discovered that it's another room that shows a small backyard garden.

"Shit… Feels cold in here." Zoro said as he rubbed his arm while Luffy looked around the small room and found pages.

_Masumi… It's me Miyako. I came to look for you. Let's go home together. Together, we can make it. Call for me if you find this. I'll be nearby. Miss you!_

"Is anyone really here?" Zoro asked. "We both saw that light thing right?"

"Yeah… And I thought I saw someone in that kitchen room."

"We better not be going crazy."

"This notebook looks really recent, maybe someone is here."

"Why would it be torn and placed in different rooms?"

Luffy didn't know the answer to that, and it looks like the other couldn't find the answer to that either. "Maybe whoever this person is can explain what happened."

Zoro seemed doubtful, but he nodded as they walked out of the room, only to see the woman again whispering why? as she went to another hallway. "Okay, something is definitely wrong with this place."

Luffy followed where the woman disappeared to and found a sliding door and opened it. "Zoro…" He said as both entered another room that looked like it was ransacked. "Wow… did a tornado hit this place or something?" He looked and saw a flashlight and a book on the table near them. He went up to the table and tested the flashlight, finding that it worked.

"Batteries seem to be good." Zoro said as he looked at the book. "Camera Obscura? The hell?"

"What does it say?" Luffy asked.

_Camera Obscura Pointers… This camera was made by Dr. Aso to take photographs of beings in the spiritual plane that normally cannot be seen. It can reveal events from the past through the lingering thoughts of individuals. It is also able to photograph spiritual beings that are invisible to the human eye. Taking a photo of an unseen being has an exorcismal effect but simultaneously creates a sort of link with them. If the Camera Obscura is used carelessly, these beings may even gain the upper hand on the user. I wonder if I can photograph at the site at the heart of this village's "Forbidden Ritual"? If Dr. Aso were here, I'm sure he would be excited. -Seijiro Makabe_

Luffy tested the flashlight again and moved it around to find an old camera on the ground. "Zoro… I think that's the camera that it was talking about." He said as he went up to reach it and only touched it when he saw something.

_**"So… This is the Camera Obscura…" **A man said as the camera was shown. **"It takes pictures of impossible things." **There was another place with ghostly arms appearing for a second before the place was shown. It looked like an altar with a stone wrapped in sacred rope. Then appeared the man as he held the camera to the rope bound stone mound, where hands and arms appeared and reached out to him as he pressed a button and was knocked back to the ground to see nothing. "**What was that! I can't believe… so it's true… This thing is too dangerous…"**_

"That was weird." He said when they heard something outside the sliding doors. He grabbed onto Zoro's arm as he placed a hand over his as both stared at the sliding door where the sound of footsteps stopped. "Is… Is someone there?" Luffy whispered as he looked at the other, who looked just as lost as he is.

"Only one way to find out…" He said as the younger let go as he went up to the door, opened it just a bit before slamming it shut. "Shit!" He backed away.

Luffy remembered what the book said about the camera, grabbed it and held it up, felt the camera shake a little and pressed the button at the closed door, which made the sudden presence go away.

"What the hell just happen?" Zoro asked.

Luffy looked at the camera before looking at the other. "I think the camera scared off whatever was outside the door."

Zoro looked at the camera and sighed. "I think we've done enough exploring creepy houses. Let's just find our way back and go home."

Luffy nodded as they got out of the room and headed to the door, only to find that it wouldn't open. "What?"

"Luffy…"

Luffy looked at Zoro, who was looking at something in the kitchen area and found the woman entering through some sliding doors before disappearing. "Zoro… I know you don't believe in ghosts but…"

"I know…" He said as they went up to the sliding doors, only to find that they couldn't open it.

"What gives? We saw her go through here." He said.

"Luffy… I think we should head back to the first room."

"Huh? Why?"

"I… I don't know, but I got this strange feeling that if we go there we can find a way to open this."

Luffy didn't understand why the other knew that, but at this point he wasn't going to complain. "Okay, maybe there is." He said as they headed back to the room with the view of the garden and the camera shook slightly.

"Someone's here…" Zoro said.

"Other than that woman we saw?" Luffy said as the camera shook a bit more as he went up to the small table and took a picture, which another ghostly figure, a man, appeared out on the patio and he quickly took a shot, which made the man disappear. "Okay, that was creepy."

"Yeah… Let's get back to that damn door and get out of here."

"Right." He said as they did just that to find another room, which they couldn't find anything useful, and there seems to be a body on the ground that neither of them were going to investigate, but they saw a few pages.

_Someone! Anyone! Whoever sees this, look for me. I'm trapped in this village. HELP ME! -Miyako Sudo._

"What was the point of this?" Zoro said as they were about to head out of the room when the cabinet door fell. "Shit…"

"There's something in there." Luffy said as he looked to see a key. "Was there a key hole where the door was?"

"Why lock the door from the inside?" He asked as they went out of the room only to hear a whisper and looked up at the woman going up the stairs.

_"Even though we finally meet…" _She whispered before disappearing.

"We have to go up?"

"We haven't checked there…" Luffy pointed out as they went up the steps to find the woman by the door before disappearing.

_"Where is he?"_

They went up to the door and Luffy saw a padlock that had a similar design to the key he found and unlocked the door. He looked at the other, who nodded as he opened the door and they looked inside. "The woman was looking at this door…"

"We're not going to get out of this place unless we get this settled." Zoro said. "May as well see it through."

"Right." He said as they entered and they looked around finding a few more note papers

_How much time has passed since I came here? How long will this night last? I can't take the darkness. It's driving me crazy… I have to get out of here! I have to see Masumi._

_I must be tired. If I start to relax, I pass out. Even in this crazy place like this. The darkness here is creeping into my dreams. Slaughter, rivers of blood, fallen people, a woman in a blood stained kimono, insane laughter, and twin sisters calling out _"Don't kill me!". _That woman's laugh is seared into my mind. I don't want to sleep anymore._

They reached to the last, large room and found the last pages of the notebook.

_Masumi found my note. He WAS in the village! I can see him soon. I can't move… I'll wait here. He'll be back. He'll find the way out. If he comes back._ A few black pages. _He came._

"She came here looking for her boyfriend and then… what?" Luffy said as Zoro looked around the room.

"Something bad if she became a-"

_"Why?"_

He heard a whisper and looked to see the ghost woman next to Luffy, oblivious to who was next to him. "Luffy!"

"Huh? What?" He said and before the other could say anything he heard the whisper as well and turned slowly to look at the dead ghostly eyes and backed away and stood up, while the ghost woman stood up and looked at them with almost a crazed look.

"Crap…" Both said as she went up to them.

Luffy lifted up the camera and pressed the button, making her go back and disappear. "She gone?"

"I-" Zoro was about to say when he felt the woman grab him. "Damn it!"

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he quickly took a shot of the woman, making her back off from the other. "You okay Zoro?"

"Yeah… Shit that was scary." He said as he looked up. "Luffy!"

Luffy turned and saw the woman again and took another shot, which did the trick as there was a sudden black out.

_**"Even though we finally meet," **There was a vision of the woman being straggled by the man she was looking for, who looked… not like himself, before a sudden second of seeing the laughing man, and then saw the woman die. Then it was black for a moment before seeing Zoro following the crimson butterfly._

**"Crimson… Butterfly…" **_He said before everything went dark again._

* * *

**~*Altar Siblings*~**

Luffy woke up and looked around to hear something and looked to see a radio and a book that describes about the radio.

_The Spirit Stone Radio… Through the use of crystals in its circuits, this improved version of a crystal radio is able to tune into voices from the spirit world. If a person wears a crystal for a long time, their thoughts will remain within, creating a special type of crystal, a Spirit Stone. According to Dr. Aso, the radio can also pick up sounds from the spirit world, indicating feelings and intuitions in a similar manner to the sympathic phenomenon that occurs between twins._

He found a crystal and placed it in as he heard the woman's voice from it.

_"Masumi… Where did you go… Without you… I'm…"_

He also looked to see a book on the ground by the book shelf.

_The Ceremony Master, Mr. Kurosawa, gave me a very warm welcome. The village has no _"chief". _The Ceremony Master presides over the village. I wonder if this village was founded by people who wanted to preserve their sacred rituals and festivals? Most notable among All God's folklore is the "gate to hell" legend that has been passed down for years. It is an archetypal tale of a gate or hole that marks the border to the world of the dead, also called Hades, the underworld, or the netherworld. It is forbidden place that is feared and hated, but it is also worshiped as well. The idea of hell has been a core belief of humans since ancient times. This village supports the theory that the belief is universal. The Forbidden Ritual regarding this _"gate to hell"_ that takes place here is something no one is allowed to see or speak of. This strict taboo is probably the result of a ceremony concerning the border with hell coming closer to the living world. Villagers lead a simple life. Deep in the mountains, they struggle to forage food for their daily meals. The village has little contact with the outside world. They continue to practice the ways of old, frozen time._

He looked to see that Zoro wasn't around and went out of the room to where the stairs are he saw the other heading towards the door. "Zoro!" He called, making the other look up.

"I'm sorry… I have to go…" He said uncharacteristically as he walked out of the door.

"Zoro!" He called as he was about to run after him when he felt light headed and fell to his knees.

**He saw that he was Zoro as he was following the red butterflies down the cobblestone path, turned the corner of two large houses and saw another man in a white kimono before the vision ended there.**

He took a couple deep breaths as he stared at the floor for a moment. 'Zoro…' He thought as he headed down stairs, only to hear something behind the sliding doors that leads to the kimono storage, his camera shook and figured that if he ever had to come back to the house he would get rid of the ghost haunting it. He went into the storage room and saw the lid being moved and saw someone coming out like something from _The Ring_. He positioned the camera and waited for the camera to shake a bit more before taking a shot, did this a few times before the ghost disappeared and dropped a stone. He picked it up and placed it in the radio.

_"The darkness… the darkness is coming… it's dark… dark… dark… It's coming… coming… coming…"_

He went out of that room and saw a ghost but ran to the door and sensed the ghost is gone. He was about to head to the door to exit the house when he saw something on the ground and recognized it as one of Zoro's dangling earrings. 'Can this also work on the radio?' He thought as he placed it in the radio.

_"Crimson… butterfly… It's calling me… Calling me deep into the village… No… it's not us…"_

'What's going on?' He headed to the door, went out and followed the path that he saw the man took and ran to see the other going through two large doors. "Zoro!" He called as he ran as the doors started to close completely. He tried to open it but he saw that it was locked. "But how did he-?" He suddenly heard some moans and looked back to see three ghosts and the camera shook. He picked it up and dealt with the three ghosts before wondering what to do. "Damn it… Just where can I find the key for this thing?" He then felt the earring shake a little. "Eh?" He placed it in the radio.

_"Pass through a large gate, over a bridge, inside a big house... There are many... many dead... Upstairs... there are dolls... the head..."_

"Many... dead...?" He said as he took a deep breath as he tried to think. "I still have to find him either way... Maybe if I backtrack to that house…" He groaned as he started his way up the steps and headed to the first house when he saw red butterflies. "Butterflies?" He followed them pass the first house, pass a few broken small houses, and saw a storehouse. He saw a small door that leads to the side of the storehouse to see that there was a light on through the window as well as a person, who took noticed him.

"Monoki!? What are you still doing here?!"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Quick! You and Oni have to get out of here! There's still time before the ceremony starts!"

"Ceremony?"

"Oni is at the Ceremony Master's house, he's going through with this. Hurry and escape before it happens!" He said as he pointed to the stone with some engraving on it with two people. "Find the stones that look like that and you'll find the hidden keys to the door. If we escape, I'm sure we can avoid the fate of the Altar Siblings."

'Altar Siblings?' He thought as nodded as he started to head out when the other spoke again.

"Monoki… If the both of you have trouble getting out, come and find me… I may be able to help."

He didn't say anything as he left through the small door and wondered where to start. 'I've seen some of those stones, but they're almost everywhere. Where do I start looking?' He thought as he saw one butterfly going up to where the hill was, where he and Zoro first saw the village from. 'Guess that's a start.'

He got there and saw some butterflies fluttering over one stone. He went up and found one of the two keys he has to find. 'So the butterflies will let me know… but why?' He thought as he heard some groans and saw that three ghosts and ran away from them.

"Okay now where-?" He started when he heard some chanting and saw a group of ghosts with torches and heading down where the storage house was before they disappeared. "That's creepy…" He said as he headed down the opposite direction, pass the path to the large gate and went around the large house to see some butterflies and found the other key before running away from some other ghosts again and headed to the large doors, placed the keys in, and opened the doors to find a long bridge to a small island with the largest house on the other end by far surrounded by a lake.

He was crossing the bridge when his camera started to shake a little and looked around to see something floating by the water, took a shot, and when he put the camera down, he saw fingertips go pass his face and looked up to see a woman above him. She did a summersault and started to reach out to him, while he took the camera up and kept shooting until she was gone.

"That was scary…" He said as he continued his way to the other house and opened the doors and saw a man with a kimono covered with blood before he disappeared. He was confused. "He looks like…" He shook his head and headed to the front doors, opened it, and entered. He shined the flashlight to some dead flowers and some other parts of the area before he saw someone ahead and thought he saw Zoro before hearing the door slammed behind him and he looked back to see the person is gone. He took a couple steps before the flashlight started to flicker. "What?" He hit it as it continued to flicker. "No… no…" He said as the flashlight went completely dead and he saw that the place was dark that he could barely see the outlines of his hands. "Shit…"

* * *

**~*The Repentance*~**

He took a deep breath and walked up the couple steps before he heard a man say something about the sacrifices have returned and turned to see a priest by the door before disappearing. "Sacrifices?" He said as he walked down the hall and saw two doors. 'I saw someone by this door…' He looked to the left door and opened it before entering to see another dark room, but since his eyes adjusted to the dark he could make out some things and found the door before he became light headed again and he was Zoro again.

**Zoro was in the hall as he walked forward, seeing men running away from fear before stopping and disappearing, but he wasn't affected by it. He turned a corner to find a sliding door, opened it and it revealed the man in the white kimono covered in blood in the center of some room surrounded by a couple red butterflies. He went up to the ghostly man before the vision ended.**

Luffy gasped as he was about to opened the door when he felt something shake in his pocket and saw that the earring was doing that.

_"I have to get back… the ritual… For the village… we… We were born for this purpose… destiny…"_

"Zoro…" He said as he opened the door and saw that it was the same hallway he saw through Zoro's eyes. "No way…" He said as he ran down the hall before the camera started to shake like crazy as he saw something move in the dark. He moved the camera up to his face and waited until the camera shook and pressed the button and kept doing that until the camera stopped shaking. He took a deep breath as he continued down until he saw the corner, only for the camera to react again and saw a woman that's similar to the man he was fighting a moment ago, but she teleported. "Are you serious!?" He said as he got the camera up and started his fight with the woman until she was gone. "God! What a pain!" He said as he went to the sliding door he remembered seeing Zoro used, only to hear laugher. The creepiest, most bone chilling laugher he had ever heard. And what made it worse? It sounded like Zoro's laugh but this was anything but the normal amusement that he remembered hearing. This was something that someone-who-lost-their-mind kind. He slowly opened the door and saw nothing.

He entered the room and saw something shining in the middle of the room and found a crystal and decided to listen to it.

_"Monoki, we promised! Promised… that we would always be together! No matter what… Why! Why…"_

He blinked as he remembered the name. 'Monoki… That's what that guy called me too…' He looked around the room and sighed. "I know Zoro came in here… Where did he go this time?" He said as he saw a door on the other side of the room and headed there when lightening lit up some of the room, looked up for a moment before he felt his foot hit something and looked down. "Wha-?" He started when lightening lit up some of the room again for him to see a dead man's bloody face. He gasped as he looked around to see more dead bodies before turning and saw a man that looked 'exactly' like Zoro in a white kimono as he laughed that psychotic laugh as lightening came and revealed that the kimono is covered in blood.

He stood still, staring in shock of this for a moment before a man, barely alive, tried to reach out to him but he backed up to get away and looked back up to see a faint, ghostly figure of a man behind the laughing Zoro double, tied up in some kind of rope and looked like he went through hell, as he went pass the double and hovered over to the nearly dead man, who immediately died. He knew he had to get away from this ghost. He ran to the door, opened it and slammed it shut and sensed that he was safe as long as he doesn't go back into that room.

He took a moment to breathe as he looked to see that he was in some small outside garden, but saw some stairs leading up to the next level. As he took a step, he saw Zoro walking on the upper platform. "Zoro!" He called but the other ignored him. "What the hell man?" He whispered as he went up the steps and found the door that he was sure the other must've used and entered to see a hallway lit with paper lanterns.

He went to the first set of doors nearby, only to find they wouldn't open and continued the hallway to find another door and opened it. He found the room to be dark and walked in only to hear something drop from one of the book cases and saw a thin notebook and took a look at it.

_For several days, earthquakes have increased in frequency. At the same time Crimson Butterflies are swarming, sometimes blocking out the sun. Somehow, they look sad. Villagers that see them put their hands together in prayer. The entire village has an air of impending doom. The village is fearful of the earth's fury. Perhaps the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual is performed to purify the ground. In the past, every area had some type of ground purifying ceremony. Many of these offered sacrifices to try to calm the gods. If that custom still remains today, it explains the stillness in the village. The Altar Siblings must be the _"guardians deities"_ of this village. The guardian deities , the Altar Siblings, have become Crimson Butterflies, and are returning to the village._

"The Crimson Ritual?" He said as he found another door in the room and opened it, to see lights flickering and found another door, but it wouldn't open. "What the hell?" He said as he was at a lost to what he should do when he saw a butterfly. He wasn't sure if he should trust it, but he was at a lost and followed the butterfly out of the room, where he heard the psychotic laugh for a moment, back out to the door, where he heard a man whisper 'Monoki, why did you run?', back down the stairs and fluttered in front of the doors that he escaped the Tied Up Ghost. "You're kidding, right?" He asked as the butterfly fluttered up to the sky. He looked at the door and took a deep breath. "Just run." He said as a loud thunder rumbled, making him open the door and run to the other door and out to the other side.

After that he took a huge breath. "Okay…" He said as he walked until he turned the corner until he saw a ghost running and disappearing, startling him. "Shit…" He said as he continued to walk, unsure where to go until he saw another ghost dragging another ghost to a different hallway with bloody handprints before the ghost disappeared. "I'm supposed to go in there…?" He looked to see that the door is open. He went in and had to breathe for a few times as he saw the amount of blood smears on the walls, floors and ceiling. He looked around and the camera started to shake a little before hearing the creaking sound of a door going back and forth slightly. He brought the camera up and waited until he saw something and pressed the button, making both doors slam shut and two, cut up ghosts appeared. "Damn it!" He screamed as he started taking shots until the fight was over. "Take that you fucking ghosts!" He shouted as he screamed out his frustrations before breathing. "Fighting two tough ghosts in a tiny room. That's so fucked up!" He breathed some more before walking out of that room and saw a crystal on the floor and put it in the radio.

_"The Kusabi… The Kusabi is coming… Help me… The ritual was a failure… Master Oni… So this is The Repentance… The village will be…"_

He backed tracked back to the other building, running through that one room again, went up the stairs, found the room only to see a vanishing ghost whispering _Did you find Itsuki? _and saw something fall to the floor. He went up and touched it, only to see a flash of something like a memory.

_A circular room with ropes around flashed quickly before a settle scene of a man and a younger man saw the village on the hill. _**"So this is the All God's Village..." **_The man said as quick flashes of the same man bound in rope and thrown into a hole before the vision settled to the doors opening to the large house. _**"The Ritual that cannot be spoken about..." **_Then there were three men, one older, the father, and two young men, were in front of the house as the two walked up to them. _**"And the place that mustn't be seen..."** _The young man looked at the younger of the other two, who tilted his head in confusion while the elder slightly elbowed him, reminding the younger his manners. The man with the two young men seemed to greet the other two as the they bowed. _**"If I take a picture of that place..." **_There were flashes of the man being bound and died before the vision settled with everyone entering the large house._

"All God's Village…?" He said as he looked to see another thin notebook and read what it had to say.

_Ancient village records have been stored in the Ceremony Master's house. Many discuss the legends, folktales or rituals of the village. There are sure to be many records of folklore value. The Forbidden Ritual is also called the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. Siblings are used to help seal the gate to hell. There are two parts. The Visible Ceremony , which occurs periodically, and if it fails, a Hidden Ceremony is performed. If all the ceremonies fail, the gate to hell will open, the dead will pour out, and the skies will go dark. They call this disaster the _'Repentance'_. The whereabouts of Munakata's friends, the twin boys Itsuki and Mutsuki, are unknown, which is a little troubling. If they are found, I might be able to ask them about the village._

He got up and headed to the door, opened to see the lights still flickering, but this time as he turned the corner, a body appeared but it didn't make any movement. He carefully stepped around it to get to the other door and opened it.

When he entered, he noticed the shelf of dolls before hearing someone.

_"We promised…"_

He turned to see a shadow of someone on the thin screen, holding what looked like a head.

_"We promised we would always be together… so we ran away… and everyone died…"_

He went to the other side to see who it could be and found Zoro, passed out on the ground. "Zoro!" He went down and lifted him up.

"Luffy?" Zoro said as he seemed to regain consciousness.

"What happened?"

"Someone…" He started to say as he moved so he could sit up on his own. "It sounds strange, but someone was calling me… Calling me back to perform some ritual."

"Ritual?" Luffy whispered as he remembered everything he had gone through and heard bits of that word.

"Luffy? What's wrong?" He said as the young unknowingly started to tear up and almost tackled the other's chest.

"Don't do that again! Don't just walk out without me like that!" He said as he started crying. "I'm scared Zoro… There's so many things about this place that just isn't right." He felt the other embrace him.

"I'm so sorry Luffy… I honestly didn't mean to do that. I don't know what came over me… But your right, there's something wrong here and we better get out as soon as we can."

Luffy finally calmed down and made an agreeing sound. "Yeah."

* * *

**~*Forbidden Ritual*~**

With that they got up and Zoro looked around the room. "Just where the hell are we?"

"I think this is the master house or something." He said when he noticed something on the floor. "Hey, what's that?"

Zoro looked and picked it up. "Looks like some kind of book with a few missing pages."

"What does it say?"

_Munakata and his teacher came to the village today. He said he was worried about Itsuki and came to help. But I can't tell outsiders about the village. Itsuki's locked up in the storehouse. I doubt that he'll be allowed to talk with an outsider. –Monoki_

_Mr. Makabe made a picture of us with his picture box. My face looked strange, but it was interesting to see. He's probably going to be **, because our cleansing isn't finished yet. Before that happens, we have to help him escape. If I can become one with you Monoki, I'll be happy. That's the only thing that matters to me. –Oni_

"They share a diary?" Luffy said as he looked at the picture. "Huh, that guy looks like me."

"Without the scar… That's weird. And there's something wrong with the other person's face. Can't even make out who it could be."

"Zoro… I think the person could be a look alike of you."

"Huh? How could you know?"

"I saw… someone that looked a lot like you, but with black hair…" He didn't want to continue as he could hear the psychotic laugher when he thought about it.

"Well, we better get moving before any other freaky shit happens." Zoro said as the other agreed.

They went pass the doll stand and to the door, where the light is still flickering and the body is still on the floor.

"What the hell?" Zoro said.

"Just go arou-" Luffy started to say as he started to demonstrate only for the ghost to start moving. "Now you decided to move!?" Luffy said as he got the camera up and started shooting while both young men moved around the small area until it was defeated. "I swear! I hate small spaced ghost fights! That bitch!"

Zoro blinked at the other. "Okay, now I'm really sure we need to get the hell out."

"Sorry it's just that these ghosts so far have been scaring the crap out of me when I was looking for you." He then realized something. "Hey… how did you made it pass the creepy tied up ghost?"

"Tied up ghost?"

"Yeah… in that one room before entering this area of the house?"

Zoro blinked. "I honestly don't know…" He scratched his head. "I remember… telling you I have to go then following those damn things… Next thing I know I woke up hearing you call my name."

Luffy stared in shock of the man before him. "Seriously? That's all you remember?"

"Yeah…" Zoro said as he seemed shocked as well. "We really need to get the hell away from this place."

He nodded when he noticed something on the ground. "Na?" He bent down and picked up two doll heads on pins.

"What is it?"

"Doll heads… maybe to that doll stand thing."

"You want to put them back or something?"

"The ghost left these behind for some reason."

Zoro sighed. "Fine, we'll do that and make our way out." He said as they made it back to the room, placed the heads in and heard a little timer going. "The hell?"

"Zoro… I think these two dolls have to be at the top."

Zoro saw the logic to it, even though it was stupid and moved the dolls to the top of the stand and heard something open and both saw a key. "A key?"

"We would've have to go all the way back here if we didn't get this."

"Whatever, let's just get the hell out of here…" He said as he rubbed his temple as they made their way out of the room, only to find a map and another thin notebook.

_The two young men of the house gave me a map that shows a side door. They said that the Hidden Ceremony is near, and I should escape out the side door during the night. They left so quickly I couldn't even ask them about it. The other people in the house are acting normally. Was there some ulterior motive behind the generous hospitality? Just to be safe, I will tell Munakata to go home ahead of me._

With that they headed to the door and made their way out to the hall, where they encountered a ghost, talking, before disappearing.

"Did you catch that?"

"Nope."

They made their way to another door that led outside and headed down the stairs, when they heard someone and they turned to see the same man before disappearing. They didn't say anything as they continued their way down to the sliding door, which seemed calm now unlike the other times Luffy had felt it.

When they entered the room, Zoro quickly went ahead and stood in the center of the room, head down, and for a moment reminded Luffy of the psychotic double.

"Zoro?" He said as he went up to the other, who stood still as if he didn't hear him as he thought he saw the double a couple times as the man lifted his head. "Zoro… what's wrong?" He asked.

Zoro blinked as he held his head with his hand. "Nothing… It's nothing…" He said, trying to sound convincing for the both of them.

Luffy grabbed the other's hand, who returned the gesture as they looked at each other and smiled before moving to the door and exiting out to the hallway, where they met up with a female ghost.

"Shit!" Both said as they ran until they got to the corner and Luffy did his camera thing until it's gone. They exited back to the first room after entering when they heard a man whisper _why do you run?_ They looked to see a man before disappearing. They tried the front doors, only to find that it was locked.

"Damn it…" Luffy said. "We have to find another way around."

Zoro sighed. "Perfect…"

They headed back and found that the key was to the other door opposite from the one they just got out from.

"Wonder where this one leads?" Luffy said as he opened the door and they saw a room that seen better days as well as some stairs.

Then they heard a child giggling and they looked to see the child in a room for a second before it disappeared.

"Let's check upstairs…" Luffy said.

"Like it's better up there?" Zoro said realistically as they went upstairs anyway, only for them to meet up with a ghost child looking down through the hole before disappearing. "What did I tell you?"

"Oi, there's something in there."

"Huh?"

"There's something in there, but I don't think I can reach it."

"Then leave it alone and let's find a way out of here."

They headed down until a ball dropped.

"Okay, not as creepy but still creepy." Zoro said.

"We could use that to get whatever stuck in there."

"You serious?"

"It could be something we need to get out."

Zoro sighed. "Okay… We'll get whatever that thing is out of there." He said as they went back up with the ball, dropped it and went back down and found a key. "Don't say anything."

Luffy put the key in his pocket. "Where to now?"

"I thought I saw a door when we're upstairs, maybe we can find something." Zoro said. "Who knows what we'll find here."

Luffy nodded. "Right."

They made their way back up, went to the back of the room and did find and opened the door to find another room in the red color and a pillar in the middle. There was another door across from the one they entered that had a board. Zoro got the board off and opened the door and saw that it was the same hallway from the building on the other side.

"I don't get this place." He said as he closed the door and looked at the pillar. "Okay, we looked, there's nothing interesting about this place other than another path to the other building.

Luffy nodded as he looked around the room and found a book. "Hey Zoro, I think I found something.

"What is it?" He asked as the younger opened it.

_An Outsider visited with perfect timing. I'll use him for the Hidden Ceremony, and pacify the *. We must ensure he doesn't escape before that._

They headed out of the room, down the stairs, and to the other room where they saw ghost kids running.

They tried the large door, which was locked and continued down the hall until they found a door that the key went into and they saw a very well lantern lit room and a ghost man walking into another room with the door open and followed to see that the room resembled more like a dungeon and saw the man again inside, whispering something about _ritual_ and _sacrifice_ before disappearing.

"Sacrifice…" Zoro said as Luffy heard about that before as he saw the thin notebook again.

_Long ago a visitor to a mountain village became a ceremonial sacrifice. When the Veiled Priests captured me, they said things like _"Outsider"_ and _"Kusabi"_… What exactly is the nature of the Hidden Ceremony? The key the two young men gave me must be for the side door of the house. The key for the cell must be in another house. According to the map , the key is hidden in a cave under the Osaka house. Maybe this is the cellar in the passage way I read about…_

They looked at the dungeon door and saw that there's two keys needed to open it.

"Looks like we don't have to worry about that." Zoro said as they exited and saw an open doorway that leads to a hallway and were walking pass some pots when a ghost grabbed Zoro by the legs and Luffy took a picture to get rid of it. "Thanks Luffy. Shit that scared me."

Luffy smiled and giggled. "Yeah, but that's what ghosts do."

Zoro smiled as well. "Thanks Luffy."

"Huh? What for?"

Zoro chuckled as he ruffled the other's hair. "For seeing some light after all the shit happened."

"Oi, I went through some scary crap too!"

"You haven't gone insane yet."

"You always told me that I'm crazy though."

"Crazy and insane are different. And believe me I would rather have you crazy than insane. Now lets get the hell out of here."

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered as they followed the hall to some stairs and found themselves in some underground area. "Creepy…"

"This just spells ghost fight." Zoro said as a ghost priest did appear.

"Zoro!" Luffy whined as he got his camera and started a long fight with the ghost priests until it was gone. "I swear these ghosts take so fricken long to beat!"

Zoro sighed as they continued through the area until they found stairs going up and saw a door, only to find out that it's locked and they felt air coming out which means it's coming from outside. "Fuck…"

Luffy felt bummed as well before he suddenly did a battle cry, startling the other.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Getting ready to kick more ghost ass of course! Yeah they got me sometime back, but you know what? We're still here and we know that this camera kicks ass! So even if we ran into more ghosts, we'll laugh instead of screaming our heads off this time!" He grabbed the other's hand. "We'll get through this together, I know we can! We promised that we'll be together no matter what!"

Zoro blinked as he smiled. "Yeah, we will get though this… together."

"Now let's kick some ghost ass!" He said as they backtracked to the room, opened the door, and went down the dark hall where they saw a ghost man in front of the two large doors before disappearing.

"I swear there's something about that ghost that…" Zoro couldn't finish as he held his head. "Damn…"

"Zoro?"

"I'm okay Luffy, just a sudden headache."

Luffy held the other's hand. "Don't worry Zoro, that bastard won't even try to touch us."

Zoro smiled as they went up to the door and found that it's open now. "Damn ghosts…" He said as they opened the door to see a really red room. "Your favorite color is red, right?"

"Yeah… but not that much…" He said as they walked in to see red lighted lanterns and a pillar in the middle of the room before someone announced around the room and the ghost priest appeared again, which Luffy was ready for. "Not this time stupid priest!" He said as he took shots and defeated the ghost. "Take that!"

"Oi! Luffy! Found something!" Zoro said as he lifted up a book.

"What is it?"

"Another manual or something." He said as he read it.

_The Malice coming from the * is getting stronger. I've searched, and there is no record of it getting this strong in the past. Recently, poor harvests and deaths have begun to increase. The time of repentance for Tachibana's failure to perform the ritual is drawing near. Half of the Mourners were driven mad by the Malice and jumped into the *. We must prepare more Mourners, we'll use the sinners. If we don't do something the * will overflow in a few years. I must use my sons in the ritual. Oni and Monoki must be cleansed. For the village!_

'Oni…' Luffy thought, remembering hearing that name somewhere before saying."I wonder if there's more around here." He looked and found another book.

_Monoki and Oni ran away with that boy, a Remaining. The Kusabi calmed the * a little, but it is still rumbling. If those two aren't brought back, the village will be swallowed by the *. They are my sons. I must find them._

He felt a sudden jabbing pain in his chest when he read that before the other called.

"Oi, Luffy, there's some stairs over here."

He looked to see a set of stairs going up and going down. "Let's go up."

Zoro didn't complain as they went up and they found another room with a small desk and it was another dairy.

_The time of the ritual is coming soon. Itsuki and Mutsuki's ritual didn't work, and this year it's our turn. I'm leaving the village with you. Itsuki will help us escape, and we'll be together forever, like we promised. –Monoki_

_The truth is, I don't want to run. But as long as I can be with you, I'll follow you anywhere. Just don't leave me here alone. –Oni_

Luffy saw a door and tried to open it, but it was hard to open it. "Damn it! Open!" He said as he suddenly heard a click and he was able to open the door. He looked back to see Zoro standing on a cushion, but looked… not Zoro.

_"Don't be gone too long…" _He said dully, which made Luffy a bit uncomfortable, but he went through the door and found another dairy before hearing a man and cautiously look to see the small red room that he and Zoro found some time ago and went back to see Zoro, still in the same position before he grabbed his hand. "Zoro?"

Zoro blinked and looked at him. "Hey Luffy, found anything?"

"Yeah… Are you okay?"

"I did feel light headed a while ago, but it's gone."

Luffy smiled, seeing the other back to himself. "That's good to hear." He said as he showed the diary.

_I was wrong. It's just like Itsuki said. Munakata's teacher is going to be a *. This has to stop! People like Mutsuki shouldn't have to die. I have to do something. A Veiled Priest took one of the cell keys to the rope temple. – Monoki_

_It seems father plans to make that man a *. Even though he's Munakata's teacher! I know one cell key is hidden in father's bookshelves. To keep the * appeased, there's only one thing to do. If we perform the Crimson Sacrifice, perhaps people won't suffer like this… - Oni_

Luffy grabbed the other's hand. "Come on! Let's check what's downstairs!"

"Lead the way." Zoro said with a small smile, which was somewhat unlike him, but Luffy didn't think too much of it as they headed down the stairs until they found a crystal and the teen took out the radio.

_The Ritual has failed. Why did Monoki run? Why did he not come back? If he had… It will not work without the two… Master Oni… The Repentance…_

"That was strange…" Luffy said as he looked at the other, who seemed far away. "Let's go Zoro." He said as he held the other's hand, gaining his attention as they went down more stairs to find a door.

Luffy opened the door and went down another hallway until they found stairs going up, and found themselves outside and saw two different paths that lead to the same building. "Why have two different paths?" He asked as Zoro gently let go of his hand and headed to the right path. "Zoro?"

_"I'll take this one, you take the other." _He said, sounding a little tired as he continued that path.

Luffy definitely knew something was off with the other, but he took the left path anyway as they made it to two platforms.

"Luffy… We did promise to be together… no matter what?"

He looked to see that Zoro was in that position again. "Of course we did Zoro… Ever since Ace's funeral…" He said as the doors opened and they went in at the same time, only to be greeted by a ghost priest, but he didn't attack as he announced that the 'sacrifices' have arrived before disappearing. He looked at Zoro, who still looked tired, almost drained. "Zoro?"

The man looked at him. "Something wrong?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"All this is just taking a bit of a toll, but we'll get over it somehow."

"Zoro…"

"I'm okay Luffy…" He said as he ruffled the other's hair. "I'm a stubborn guy by nature, you know that better than anyone."

Luffy knew that, but he didn't feel that it was the case this time. This was something way different than before. They were dealing with an empty village with the dead. But he still grabbed the other's hand and they picked up a shadow key, headed towards the door, and opened it to reveal a circular room and found a book.

_Monoki is not coming back. Did he really leave Oni behind? Did he survive in the forest? If Oni is cleansed and acts like an Altar Sibling alone, the * might be appeased. The records do not mention any rituals with a single Sibling, but I will do it. I have to try. Monoki, why did you run? Why won't you come back?_

They went up to the other door, which needed a key and headed back out and backtracked back to the red room and exited back to the dark hallway.

"Where are we going?" Zoro asked.

"Remember that small room where you found that door that lead to the other place?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I saw a ghost there back in that room where you stood on that cushion thing and I think there's something in that room."

"Well, we're not going to get out of here anytime soon, may as well figure this crap out before it takes us as well."

"Yeah." Luffy said as he applied a bit more pressure in his grip on the other's hand, still remembering the strange events the other displayed. He led them back to the room with the stairs and went up them and headed to the door where the room was, only to hear someone talking and there was a mention of 'Kusabi' before he carefully opened the door and saw no one there.

They went in and looked around to see a book on the floor called the _Altar Tome._

_In the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual, the Altar Siblings become one , they become a deity and appease the *. That latter stays here, watching over the human world. The first shall pass through the *, calming the earth._

Then they looked to find _Taboo Tome._

_The gate to hell is called the *. Gaze not upon the *. Eye that glimpse the * will be blinded by the *. Speak not of the *. The mouth which utters * will be made speechless by the *. Listen not to the *. Thos who heed the * are turned heartless by the *._

They found the _Disaster Tome._

_If the ritual is not performed the * will open. Inhuman wretches shall burst forth from the *, villagers will be engulfed by the *, and the sky will be plunged into darkness. The darkness will spread over the land for generations, waking the *. We must think of this disaster as a Repentance for our failure to fulfill our duty to the *, which grants us life. We must accept that this is the reason for our existence._

And found the _Ritual Tome._

_If the * rumbles on a year without the ceremony, a Kusabi is needed. A Kusabi is an outsider, made into a Buddha, and offered to the *. The more they suffer, the greater the calming of the *._

And the _Crimson-Wing Tome._

_Altar Siblings of the past and future, made into Crimson Butterflies, return from the *, as guardians of the village. Those that become butterflies ascend to heaven, parting the skies above, inviting the light upon us._

Luffy had all the books in his arms and went up to the one side where there was a spot to place them in when Zoro leaned up against the wall and slid down to sit down. "Zoro?"

The other looked over and shook his head. "My ankles are starting to act up a little, need to sit this out for a bit."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah. I think I can handle this one."

Zoro nodded as he massaged his legs.

Luffy looked at the slots and looked at the engraving to figure out which books go to where.

_Engrave the Crimson Butterfly to seal up the *. If there is no sacrifice, repent with a Kusabli._

He placed the books into the slots before seeing the key fall and saw it was one of the two keys for that one dungeon room.

"Done?" Zoro asked, looking a little better.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah… How are you feeling now?"

"A bit better than a moment ago."

"You sound better." He said as he held out his hand.

"Thanks." He said as he grabbed the hand and they left the room with the key in hand. "Where to now?"

Before he could say something, a ghost appeared and Luffy fought with it. Once that was done they went down stairs and headed to the door at the end of the hallway.

_"Why did it have to come to this? We should've done the ritual."_

Luffy could barely hear the other, but he did hear that and looked to see the other's eyes looked slightly dazed. "Zoro…" He said as he did a little tug, bringing the other back.

"Huh?"

"You said something a second ago."

"I did?" He said as he rubbed his eyes. "Man… this place is really screwing with me… Damn butterflies…"

Luffy felt scared as he hugged the other.

"Oi…" Zoro said as he wrapped his arm around the other.

"Zoro… Please don't change. Whatever happens please don't change… Please…" He practically begged as he felt the other hold him.

"Oi… I know I'm not myself right now, but that doesn't mean I'm turning into something that I'm not."

Luffy really wanted to believe that, but had a cold gut feeling that was easier said than done. But he had to part away from the embrace and went into the dungeon to open the locks and went in, looked to find a ghost of a man before disappearing and saw a room full of books.

"Guy's been busy." He said as Luffy found the key.

"Zoro! This is the key to that lock to that door!"

Zoro seemed just as ecstatic. "About damn time."

Luffy also found something else, the map of the house they were in the first time. "Zoro, this looks like the plans to the house we were in the first time."

"It does, doesn't it." He said as he found two thin notebooks.

_As expected, the jailer won't tell me anything , won't even say a word. It's a total reversal of the treatment I got when I came to the village. I guess this was the real reason I was invited to the village. The cell is also used to store documents. I was able to find several important manuscripts. I can continue my research, but I doubt that anyone will ever see it. Hellish Abyss. It is unclear how long this hole that connects our world to the underworld has existed. They say that if the cover to it is opened, it will cause a terrible disaster. This is the origin of the 'gate of hell' foktale. As a taboo word, it is often represented in other texts as '*'. The suffering of the sacrifice is used to seal the Hellish Abyss. The Mourners. They are the guardians of the Hellish Abyss, and are the only ones that can get near it. When the year of the ceremony comes, the Mourners sew their eyes shut so they cannot glimpse the Hellish Abyss. Criminals and anyone that has seen the Hellish Abyss are also forced to become Mourners. Afterwards, they live underground, never returning to the surface. What can be so bad that looking at it is forbidden?_

_Altar Siblings… Altar Siblings are sacrificed in the Crimson Sacrifice Ritual. The people of this region believe that the closeness of the siblings represented that they were once a single being, which was separated into two by the gods. The ceremony is based on the belief that when the two bodies are reunited as one, the Altar Sibling will gain the power of a deity. The text says "the younger must ** the older and throw him or her into the *. The ** part must refer to the most horrible part of the ritual, probably some kind of 'sacrifice'._

"I think we learned enough to know what the hell this ritual is about." Zoro said.

"Yeah." Luffy said as he felt even more afraid from what they just learned as they headed out of the dungeon cage and he walked out through the door, only for it to shut before Zoro was able to get out. "Zoro!" He called as he pulled on the knob to force it open while Zoro rammed on the door, but nothing could budge the door from opening.

"Damn it!" Zoro called out as Luffy gave as well as they looked through the small open door in the door for them to face each other. "What the hell are we going to do?"

Luffy looked around and knew what he had to do, but was afraid to leave the other alone, but it had to be done. "There has to be a key somewhere around here. I have to go find it."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then?" Zoro asked, seemingly desperate.

Luffy reached his hand out and touched the other's cheek. "I'm scared too Zoro, but even if we continue to force this door to open, it won't happen. I don't want to leave you here either, especially what happened last time, but…" He could feel his eyes about to well up. "But I have to do this in order to get you out so please… just wait for me. I'll come right back… You know I will."

Zoro placed a hand over the other's and sighed. "Luffy…" He said quietly as he gave the hand a gentle squeeze.

"We promised… remember?" Luffy said as he entwined his fingers with the other's. "Back at the funeral… I promised to you…"

Both remembered that day, their hands entwined just like now as Zoro was the one who made the promise to Luffy who agreed wholeheartedly.

Zoro let his hand go limp as he sat down and leaned up against the dungeon cage. "Hurry up okay?"

Luffy smiled as he rubbed the unshed tears away. "Hang tight, okay?"

Zoro waved his hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Luffy giggled as he stood up. "Get some rest, okay?"

"Right, I'll be right as rain once you get back."

Luffy was happy to hear the other like this as he walked away from the door for a few steps when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold.

_"You better not lie to me again, dear brother…"_

* * *

**~*The Sacrifice*~**

He turned to see the other looked like he was asleep, but it was hard to tell because he couldn't see the other's face. 'I better find that damn key and get him out of this house.' He thought as he headed down to the underground area, where he saw the female ghost again, coming out of the well. "So you are the Ring Bitch!" He said as he had a time fighting her until she was gone. "Bitch! You wasted my time!" He said as he felt the earring shake a little again. "Huh?" He placed the earring in the radio again.

_"I want to see Itsuki… see him, and say I'm sorry… It's all our fault… If we hadn't run away… Itsuki and the others… it didn't have to be this way…"_

"Itsuki?" He said as he ran up the stairs to the locked door, put the key in and felt the cold air on his skin and his flashlight came back on. "The hell? But it died when it was…" He shook his head. "Forget it!" He went pass the gate, across the bridge and figured he'd go to that store house to talk to the guy.

'Maybe he knows where to go.' He thought as he headed that way, only to see a faint figure of the man in the white kimono and waited until he couldn't see the figure and headed to the store house, only to see the same person standing there, looking exhausted and in moment of shock before disappearing.

_"It's all our fault for running away… We should've done the ritual…"_

He heard the other whisper as he went up and found another diary page.

_'Monoki… Why did you leave by yourself? It's our fault that this is happening to Itsuki. We promised we'd always be together. –Oni'_

He also found a crystal and listened to it.

_"Please, come back now… Don't leave me alone… It's dark here… I don't want to be alone… Monoki… Monoki…"_

He felt pain in his chest again as he was sure that the Zoro double, Oni, is taking over Zoro and he looked exactly like the boy, Monoki, in the photo, so naturally he was going to be targeted and the other is suffering because of it. He went to the door leading to the back part of the storage place and saw the boy, Itsuki.

"Monoki, come here." Itsuki said. "What happened?"

"He's trapped in a cell…" Luffy said, not even going to bother with correcting the other about the mistaken identity, for as far as he knows this boy is no different than anyone here, but he's helpful at least.

"I know where the cell key is. It's at the Osaka house. You have to break the pinwheel seal to get to the basement of that house."

"Where do I find that?"

"Search the family altar. It has some kind of mechanism. Don't give up… we can get out…"

"Okay…" He said. "Thank you." He headed out and went to the first house he and Zoro ever entered.

Once in the house, he took out the map and found the altar part and tried out the hard puzzle before opening the hidden door that leads downstairs. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Zoro… Zoro… Zoro…" He said as he went down to a cave-like area that was used as extra storage. He heard someone whisper about a 'passageway connected to somewhere' and looked around to find a crystal.

_"Somebody… please find me… I don't want to be alone… I'm here… I'm here… Somebody… somebody…'_

He looked around and couldn't find anything that resembled a key until he went to the chest.

He opened it to find nothing. 'Damn it, Itsuki! It's not here!' He thought as he turned to see a ghost of a man with ropes and a blindfold. He stood there in shock as the man's arm reached out to swipe at him, but missed by a few centimeters as he looked to see that the man, although a ghost, is really too blind to see him, but even he knew that the ghost can still hear and stayed silent as he watched the ghost move away when he saw something fall, which the ghost moved to that sound. He saw that it was the key and was sure it was the one he was looking for, but then his foot hit the chest, getting the attention of the ghost. 'Aw crap…' He thought as he started running, grabbed the key, took a shot at the ghost and got out of there.

He got back to the room, headed to the door which his camera started to shake, opened the door and saw the woman again and took a shot. "Fuck you bitch!" He said as he ran out of that house.

"Okay! Time to get Zoro!" He said happily as he ran to the large doors, across the bridge, pass the other doors and went to the side door, where his flashlight died again, but he was too happy to care as he went down the steps, only to see that there were two of the blind rope men.

He got the camera and started shooting. "Go. Away. You. Damn. Ghosts!" He said as he finished them off. He ran to the door, up the stairs and along the halls.

"Zoro! I'm back!" He called out as he practically slammed up to the door before putting the key in to the lock to unlock the door. "Sorry it took me so long! Those damn ghosts slowed me down, but I finally found the stupid key!" He opened the door and entered. "Zoro!" He looked around and saw no sign of the other. "Zoro?" He opened the dungeon door and saw _run_ and _are you going to leave me again _on the wall as well as a note.

_Itsuki, I'm so sorry. I want to see you and tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry about Chitose, too…_

He suddenly saw something.

_He saw Itsuki looking around the tree before looking back to see both Monoki and Oni. _**"You two go on by yourselves." **_He said as the two looked at each other, the younger looking determined while the older nodded and started to run. _**"Don't look back." **_Itsuki said as the two started to run into the forest. Then somewhere in the forest Monoki was a bit ahead of Oni. _**"Monoki! Wait up!" "Hurry Oni!" **_Then Oni slipped and fell. Then Oni was seen in a room surrounded by the villagers, questioning where the other was before Oni whispered. _**"Monoki will come back for me… He will."**

**After that he felt light headed and saw a vision of Zoro outside the large gate and following butterflies up the stone steps between the two large houses before that was the end of the vision.**

Luffy looked at the note again before crushing it in his hands. "Damn you Oni… Using Zoro like that…" He looked at the wall and saw the blood writing of _run_ and knew it was the other's while the other was different, old fashioned, in the same blood. He felt anger and pain rise in his chest as he punched the wall. "I even promised and came back!" He got out of the room and started running back to where he last saw Zoro in the vision.

When he got to the steps, he saw the man he had been looking for. "Zoro! Zoro!" He called, but the man seemed to not hear him when his gaze saw a ghost of a woman, her neck obviously broken and was on the shoulder like dead weight, walking behind the man. "Zoro! Zoro!" He cried out more, but the man went into the neighboring house and the ghost woman disappeared. He was breathing heavily and didn't realized that he was crying until he felt his tears coming down. "Zoro…" He said as he looked determined and ran up to the door at the side of the house, went inside, found some stairs and ran up to the nearest door, opened that door and saw that it was the bridge that connected the two houses, and ran to the other door, only to find that it was locked. He pounded at the door and called the other's name, but it was no use. "Zoro…" That's when the camera shook and he looked behind him to see the woman with the broken neck. He dealt with her and once he did, the earring started to shake.

_"The twin's house, over the bridge… A locked house, connected by heaven and earth… I have to meet him… say I'm sorry…"_

"Twins Houses… heaven and earth?" He said as he got up and walked back to the other house, wondering what to do next. He entered the door again only to sense someone in a room not too far off and investigate to find another small book room and found another thin notebook.

_The Kiryu house and the Tachibana house are linked by a connecting corridor and are called the 'Twin Houses'. The Altar Siblings will stay there before the ceremony and are apparently cleansed there too. During the cleansing they are not allowed to go outside, but they may pass freely between the houses. The bridge on the second floor of the Tachibana house is called the 'Heaven Bridge', and the bridge in the basement of the Kiryu house is called the 'Earth Bridge'. The 'Earth Bridge' also connects to the passageway below. The passageway is a natural cave under the village. And its deepest point lies a forbidden place. Only a certain class of Veiled Priests and people called the Mourners may enter. It seems that the gate to hell is there and the Forbidden Ritual is actually performed underground._

He also found a crystal and put it in the radio.

_"The ritual taking place in this village… it cannot even be spoken about… the ritual… throwing one of the siblings… into the Land of the Dead…"_

"Land of the Dead…" He said as he felt a bit more pain in his chest as he went back downstairs and out the door to the outside and went to the front of the house. He went there and saw a ghost enter through and found the door to be open. 'I'm coming Zoro… I'll save you and we'll get the hell out of this place.' He entered and already sensed someone watching him and would've sworn he saw two girls staring at him in the other room.

* * *

**~*The Remaining*~**

He went over to the other room and saw the two girls go towards a door and disappeared, but also noticed three dolls in a hanged position. He went up to the door and entered through to see a room that looked like it's barely holding together.

He looked around until he found a door with stairs leading up and investigated until he found a small room with the statue but didn't find anything and started to walk out when he heard _stay with me_. He kept moving as he went back downstairs and through the door again to go to the other side of the room to find another door and opened to reveal a small hallway and then a room with two mirror stands that are covered.

He had to admit it was a nice looking room, but he had a feeling that this room is anything but innocent as he went up to the door that was in the room, only to sense something and turn to see the two girls sitting on the cushions facing the covered mirrors before disappearing. He opened the door and found a hallway.

He walked out a little before seeing one of the girls he saw briefly in the other room. He turned and saw the same girl as the camera shook and he knew that he was going to fight as they disappeared.

_"Why kill?"_

He heard the girl whisper as he attacked the two girls, noticing that one isn't real while the other was a real ghost, but since they were twins he had a hell of a time getting them. Once he did, he took a deep breath and wondered where to go next and just walked down the right side hall where he entered and found two doors, one he unlocked the other was a room full of dolls.

He entered the room to see the doll stand surrounding most of the room but saw two huge dolls, the same size as the small girls his was fighting a moment ago, only one of the dolls is missing a head and arms, and found a book on one of the stands.

_Akane damaged the mechanism to access the passageway, and she took part of the doll. I have to restore the twin doll to normal, and dropped the possess doll of Azami into the * to send that spirit back to hell. But that path was the only way to the *…_

He didn't get it and he didn't know where to go until he turned and saw a red butterfly. He followed it back out to the hall, unlocked a door, entered through to find that he was back in the room with the stairs that lead up to the statue and unlocked a door, entered through and saw a dark room with stairs and started to go down when the butterfly disappeared. He made it halfway down when he heard the woman scream and looked just in time to see the pale face as she fell to the ground with a thud.

He went down to see the ghost woman, on the floor and got his camera out and got a few shots when she disappeared, but heard her scream and he moved just in time before she could fall on him, re-committing suicide, and did the same process until she was gone, leaving a crystal behind. As he picked that up the earring started to shake and took a moment to listen.

_"A ritual… one sibling kills the other… Kill one half… fear The Remaining…"_

"The Remaining?" He said as he didn't like the sound of what the other's thoughts were at the moment as he placed in the crystal.

_"It's… dark… the darkness is… coming… If I am swallowed by the darkness… If I must suffer that… I want to fly away…"_

He went to the only door in the room and unlocked it, open it, and saw the butterfly to follow it to a sliding door and opened to see an altar, only to hear someone coming through the hole and looked to see a man going back and forth talking about something before disappearing. Once he couldn't see the man anymore he looked at the altar and found a violet diary. He opened the first page, and it was a page with only 'why kill' written all over the page. He got up and heard something unlock and went out to see the door next to the room was open and saw what looked like a work shop.

He picked up another book and looked through it.

_I saw Azami, even though she should be in the * now… She was asking me to kill the Azami doll. I have made a grave mistake. The twins had at last become one again… I was wrong to make that doll. I think Azami was trying to tell me where the head and hands of the doll are hidden. They're hidden in a box, somewhere in the house…_

He found another crystal when he heard a girl's voice.

_"Kill me…"_

He looked and jumped back when he saw the girl before she disappeared and placed the crystal in the radio.

_"That is not a doll… It is not my child, either… It is a ghost… I must kill it… Even if it looks like my child… I must kill it… The arms, and head, eyes… Where did you hide them?"_

He went out of the room only to see the girl again and he started to follow her to the small room with the stairs, went up, passed the statue to get to the door there, went down the hall towards where the other stairs are, but went down another hall and found the ghost girl there before she disappeared and there was the doll arm there along with another note.

_Last night, I heard footsteps. I thought it was Akane, but it was really Azami – walking by herself. Akane has spent so much time thinking of her sister, a spirit must have taken over the doll. It is said that when a spirit takes residence in a doll, it can steal the soul of others. Akane isn't a person any more. She's like a doll. Controlled by Azami, she keeps repeating "I don't want to kill", over and over. She looks so much like my daughter… Azami must be killed, again._

He looked around to find the girl again, but didn't see her anywhere and decided to head back down the stairs and thought about going back to the twin's room. He made it there and found another diary along with the crystal.

_My hands closed around Azami's neck. It was soft, warm. Alive. My grip seemed to cause he so much pain. At the very end, the Veiled Priest came to help me. But Azami said she wanted only me to do it. I became one with Azami… But now she's gone. I can't talk about it anymore. Father brought Azami back. All I could do was apologize. She forgave me. The killing is over now. No more. I'll never hurt anyone again. I'll never let anyone kill again. Father says Azami is possessed, and he's trying to kill her. He's trying to kill Azami. I won't let him do it. I won't let that happen any more._

He looked at the passage as he looked at his hands. 'Could I have gone through with something like that? To Zoro?' He shook his head of the thought as he placed his hands on his knees. 'Maybe Monoki was thinking the same thing, but couldn't go through with it in the end.' He placed the crystal in the radio.

_"I don't want to kill… I don't want to kill anyone… So… let's stay together, OK… I won't kill any more… I can't kill anyone any more…"_

He then sensed the girl again and followed her out of the door, down the hall, and found a closet to get the head with no eyes and another note.

_Akane has become a Remaining. To comfort her, I'll make a doll that looks like Azami. She has been emotionless since the day of the ritual. I'll make the doll look exactly like Azami, so that when they are together, no one will be able to tell them apart. Akane never leaves Azami's side for even a second, always whispering things to her. I don't know what she says, but at least she seems to be slowly returning to her former self. If we didn't have this ritual, Azami wouldn't have become a butterfly, and Akane wouldn't have lost her spirit._

He sensed the girl going somewhere else and followed her to a door, unlocked it, opened to see a projector room and went to the other door and found her in another closet with the doll arm and another dairy.

_YoU Don'T need a suBStitute. for Me. I am pArt of Akane Now. I am oNe with Akane.. KILL. IT. KilL that StuPid dolL!_

He then thought about the room where he saw the hanged dolls. He didn't know, but he sensed that he would find the eyes there and backed tracked all the way until he saw the ghost girl enter the doll maker workshop, entered and saw that she was in a corner before disappearing. He went up and saw some paper, almost charred but can still read them. One where plans on how to work with the twin doll mechanism while another was notes

_Open the doll's eyes and give the Altar Sibling a soul. When the two siblings face each other, the bridge through the underground opens up. I've used one of those wind-up clocks imported from the West for the Altar Sibling mechanism._

Then it goes into how to work the thing, but he didn't get it.

_When the two face, the earth bridge that connects the houses will be passable._

That he understood and saw that it could also work for the mechanism for the sky bridge as well as he looked at the charred notes.

_The doll's soul is needed to make the mechanism work. I could create the other parts again, but I could never duplicate that soul. I can't let that hellish creature get its hands on the soul. The soul is the key! I'll have to keep it safe with me…_

On his way out a doll fell off the shelf by itself, but that little surprise wore off as he walked out of the workshop and towards the door that led to the small room with the hanged dolls.

He entered and immediately got the camera up as he found the doll maker, but the man was tricky to get a shot and the dolls that were on the ground started to float and attacked him. "Fight me you coward!" He said as he had a hard time finding the man while dodging the dolls. But after awhile he finally defeated the man and he found the glass eyes and the note.

_First I have to kill the doll by hanging it. Then I must throw it into the *. It knows this and is controlling Akane, trying to kill me. I have to throw it in, even if seeing the * blinds me. My daughter must die again… And Akane must relive the pain of losing her sister. If we didn't have this ritual, no one would have to feel that kind of pain…_

On his way back to the doll room, he thought he heard footsteps, but he continued to go there to put the pieces back on the doll and tried to make heads and tails of the mechanism. He messed with the controls until the dolls are facing each other, but then the doll on his left came to life and grabbed him, draining a bit of his energy until he knocked her back and started to fight the doll and the ghost girl again. This fight took some time until they were finally gone.

He took some deep breaths before looking at the mechanism as it started to work, revealing a dark hole with a ladder leading down. He looked to find a crystal and placed it in the radio.

_"Why do you kill? Don't kill… Don't kill… Why…"_

He then headed down to the ladder and found himself in an underground cave again as he walked down the path until he heard the voice that made his blood run cold.

_"Are you leaving me again?"_

He turned only to hear the psychotic laughter of Oni, with the bloodstained kimono before he stopped and looked straight at him.

_"Are you leaving me again?"_ He asked again as he started to walk towards him.

Luffy brought the camera up, but didn't see Oni in the camera. When he put the camera down, Oni was close and he started to run, only to almost trip but dropped the camera and flashlight. He was about to get it back, but saw that Oni was too close for him to get it back and ran to find another ladder and climbed it up quickly to a room and the mechanism closed and he sensed that he was okay for now. But as he caught his breath and wits did he realize that he was now defenseless without the camera. "Shit…"

* * *

**~*Oni*~**

He looked around in the room that he was in and have to take a huge breath before he found a door and opened it, only to sense a heavy energy and sensed Oni's presence before he appeared and started running down the hall until he got to the end of the hall, opened the door and found that he was once again in the safe room.

He looked around and thought he saw something similar, but he went up the stairs, the darkness making it hard to see, as he made it to the top and walked a bit before he saw Zoro walking down the hall. He went there and stood at the beginning of the hall to see the other's outline. "Zoro…" He said as he saw the other turn. He was about to run up, but sensed something completely off as the other was walking towards him before he saw Oni instead.

_"You're not going to leave again, are you?" _Oni said as the other just dashed away from him to find a door, opened it, entered, and saw another room and tried out some doors before finding one that's opened, went through and found another door that had a lock on it before hearing a knock.

_"Please… Open the door." _The voice sounded like Zoro, but he couldn't be fooled as he found a closet and the key there. He saw a doll there too, but he didn't think about picking it up when he heard one of the doors opening and he could sense the other was outside of the closet. 'I have to make a run for it!' He thought as he did just that, quickly opened the locked door and went through.

He found himself in another room and went to the closet and hid behind some sacks as he listened to any sign of Oni still looking for him.

_"He's not here anymore…"_

He heard him say as his foot slightly moved, causing a small bit of sound and stared at the door in fear, but nothing happened. He was sure Oni stopped looking for now, but he knew that won't happen for long as he got out of the closet and found a door with the mechanism next to it. There was one doll there that was similar to the one he saw when he found the key, and knew with fear that he would have to be quick about getting it. He took a deep breath as he did just that, grabbed the damn doll, run back, placed the doll on the small plate and quickly worked with the mechanism and heard a click from the door as soon as Oni was in the room and didn't hesitate a second as he grabbed the door went out and slammed it shut behind him as he found himself outside on the bridge, ran to the other house, opened the door and closed it.

He breathed heavily as he fell to his knees. He could feel himself shaking as his heart pounded in his chest. By the time he calmed down he wrapped his arms around himself as he thought about Zoro and all the things they would do to comfort each other. But now that he was sure that Zoro was under Oni's control, he wasn't sure if he could trust the man he had grew up with. He had to find him somehow, but not like that. What happened back in the other house was just too cruel and frightening to him. Once he finally calmed down he knew he had to get the camera and the flashlight back. He knew this house a bit better and it will be easy for him to find the camera, but he has to be extra careful if he wants to live to see this through.

He made his way to the twin's room, only to see a ball rolling out of nowhere, and made it to the other door to head to the doll room. Once there he went down the ladder.

He was back in the cave path, but had to feel around to find the camera and the flashlight before turning on the flashlight and made his way towards the other ladder to get to the other house.

Once he was back in the room again he went out of the door and saw that there wasn't a heavy presence and was able to freely look around the area.

He went out and went to the door nearest to him and entered through to see just an old film reel room and saw another door and went there to see some stairs, went up and investigated the area to find a green diary.

_I received a letter from Mr. Makabe that said I should leave the village and return home before him. Monoki and Oni brought the letter here. They told me that outsiders cannot stay here because the festival is coming soon. Mr. Makabe has special permission to see it. I whispered to Monoki that I would come for them on the day of the ceremony. He tensed for a moment, then acted like he didn't hear, and left. It seems they may really be planning to leave before the ceremony occurs. That means Itsuki must still be somewhere in the village too._

After that he headed back down and went back to the hall and opened the door and entered to see what looked like another twin room, only to hear bells. He looked around, thinking it was a cat or something, before finding a crimson dairy.

_Itsuki told me to hold the key for his room. He said I can't let anyone go in there. He said if his friend comes, to give the key to his friend. I'm so happy that he gave me such an important job! Itsuki's friend came to the house. I was scared, so I hid. I couldn't give him the key._

He walked around the room before his flashlight landed on a mummified body, which irked him. 'Why is there a body here…' He thought as he walked pass the mummy and to the door that was in the small hallway, opened it and entered.

He saw the dark room and looked around, entered through some sliding doors to find a joint room when he heard some tea cups shake for a moment before being still. He had seen other things that were a lot scarier than that so he continued his investigation and found a red dairy.

_Because of Monoki, Itsuki has been taken away somewhere. How come? Itsuki did nothing to him. It's all his fault for running away!_

He felt a pang of pain in his chest again as he exited out of that room and opened the door not too far from there, looked around the room from there, opened another door and saw that he was at the area that leads to the front of the house. He looked to see a beam on the door and went over to open it. "When I find Zoro, we won't worry about-" He started to say when he felt a bang at the door and heard men calling.

_"Where did you hide those two!"_

_"Where are they!"_

He turned and saw three ghost men and got his camera out. 'Another ghost fight in a small room…' He thought as he had a hell of a time getting them. When he did got them, he back tracked a few rooms to find a door with some stairs and heard bells again. "What is that?" He asked as he went up stairs and looked around to find a red dairy.

_Both inside and outside are pitch black. Nobody is in the house, but I feel a presence. Itsuki! Help me! I'm so scared. I can't get out of the closet. Help me Itsuki!_

He then went into a door and entered, only to feel a sense of de javu as he looked around the area, found two diaries.

_It's been at least ten years since I last came here with my father. The village still looks exactly the same. Coming here when I was a boy was what made me want to become a folklorist. I wonder how Itsuki and Mutsuki are doing? The letter Itsuki sent worries me… I asked around, and was told that Itsuki and Mutsuki died of an illness. There was no mention of anything like this in the letters we exchanged. I looked through Itsuki's writings. His family were covering it up, but I found that he was looking for a way out of the village. Since he was a little boy, he was always afraid of some sort of "_ceremony"_. I wonder if he ran away from the village? If not, then he has to be here somewhere._

_I met Monoki and Oni. The Ceremony Master says they will be the Altar Siblings in the next ceremony. I asked them about Mutsuki, but they wouldn't answer. The last letter from Itsuki said to come for Oni and Monoki on the day of the ceremony. I wonder if he was trying to help Monoki and Oni escape from the village?_

He went through the rooms he remembered when he was running away from Oni and wondered if Zoro was okay before backtracking when he reached to the room with the doll thing and going down the stairs and headed to the other door and open to see more stairs and went up.

_"I want to say I'm sorry…"_

"Zoro?" He quickly headed to where he heard the voice and saw a wooden barred opening to see what looked like an office, but he saw Zoro sitting there facing the wall.

_"I'm so sorry Itsuki…"_

"Zoro! Zoro! It's me!" He called out, but the other didn't seem to hear him. He went to the door to see if it opens, only to find out that it was locked and heard bells.

_"Where's my brother?"_

He looked to see a small girl in a red kimono before she ran down the hall. "O-Oi!" He called as he looked at Zoro, who didn't even move. "Zoro! If you can hear me just stay right there! I'm going to get the key to open this door, okay! Don't leave like you did last time, okay!?" He saw that the other still hasn't moved as he went to where the girl went, found and unlatched the door, and opened to see that he was back in the room that he went when he went up the other stair case.

He went in the room to look around, only to hear some bells underneath the raised floor with the storage unit as the base. He went down and opened one of the sliding doors and saw a red diary. Just as he about to reach for it, he heard the bells and was face to face with the girl he saw earlier before both of them screamed and he got out of there and saw that everything was dark. "What the hell!?" He said as he felt someone grabbing him and he managed to get whoever it was away as the darkness went away and saw the girl.

He got the camera out and started to take a few shots as she started to cry, which made the whole area dark. 'The place gets so damn dark if she starts crying!' He thought, knowing the strategy as he did his best to dodge any attack. He finally got her, but he still heard bells going around before looking at the diary.

_The day after the ceremony, my brother Itsuki came back alone. His black hair was white! Where has my other brother Mutsuki gone? Since Mutsuki disappeared, Itsuki doesn't want to talk. He is still nice to me, but his eyes are always sad. What happened on the day of the ceremony??? Itsuki gave me a bell. My eyes are not too good. The bell will tell him if I go near a dangerous place. Itsuki said he will always come when he hears the bell. He said even if I am hiding away and crying, he will find me._

"I have to find her to get the key…" He said as he searched the house until he got to the front room where he heard bells in a storage unit and saw her, curled up in there, but of course the fight starts with that and he had a hard time with the darkness. And when he defeated her, he heard the bells again and went looking for her again.

He heard bells when he was in one of the Tanami rooms and saw her go out of the closet and fought her until he couldn't see her and hear her whisper _Give me back my brother _before seeing the key with the bells on and a crystal.

_"Somebody… help me… help me… It's dark… I'm scared… Itsuki… Help me… Help me… It's dark… They're… everywhere… I can't get out…"_

'Poor kid…' He thought as he ran up to where he knew Zoro was last seen.

When he did get to that part of the house, he saw that the man wasn't there. "Zoro…" He said as he opened the door anyway and looked to find a diary.

_Itsuki, I pray that you read this. I can't stay in this village any longer. I told Monoki and Oni that I would come for them on the day of the ceremony. After they make it out of the village, I'll take care of them. Don't worry. When I get them out, I'll come back for you next. – Ryozo Munakata_

He went over to where the other was sitting and saw another diary.

_If we performed the Crimson Sacrifice, Monoki and Oni will not need to go through with the ritual. But if our ritual fails, they will be the only ones left for the next sacrifices. I have to get Monoki and Oni out of this village. The horror has to stop. There has to be another way. I cannot let Monoki and Oni suffer like this… The old passage way under the Kureha Shrine has been sealed ever since some twins tried to escape through there long ago. The Ceremony Master said that they were killed by a cave-in during their escape. Concerned, the Ceremony Master sealed the Old Tree which enshrines the Remaining. Although the path is sealed, a passage way still leads out. Opening the seal should make it possible to leave the village. The pinwheel keys that open the seal have been handed down though the families of four Veiled Priests. I was able to find the pinwheel for this family in the storehouse. After passing through the passage way, you only have to run through the forest, and remember to never look back. But will those two have the will power necessary?_

He saw the pinwheel mentioned and a crystal as well as felt the earring acting up.

_"Itsuki… I'm sorry… Because I ran away… Everyone had to die… Everyone… because of us… Monoki, help me…"_

_"I don't want to be alone… Together… so… so… Monoki… please… kill me…"_

He was shocked to hear that and felt a pang in his chest as he looked at the pinwheel. "We can get out of this village with this…" He said as heard someone walking by and looked back to see the familiar outline of Oni as he walked pass the open view and the steps stopped when it came to the door. He couldn't see and the door suddenly opened and saw Zoro running up to him and held him.

"Luffy!" He said.

"Zoro?" He said as he was surprised and relieved to have the other with him.

"Luffy… there's something wrong with me… I remember waiting for you back in that dungeon place and…" He took a deep breath. "I kept hearing your voice, but I just didn't have the power to respond."

Luffy wrapped his arms around the other. "It's okay Zoro… I'm just glad you're here now."

Zoro went back a bit to see the other's face and ran a hand through the other's hair. "You don't seem to be losing your mind."

Luffy smiled as he placed a hand over the other's hand. "Because I was looking for you. You're my only reason I can take all this."

Zoro rested his forehead onto the other's as he took a deep breath and both enjoyed a moment of content silence before they started to make their way out of the house and found themselves outside and saw the hill having some activity going on.

* * *

**~*Half Moon*~**

"The ritual is starting…" Zoro said. "We have to get to the old tree…"

"The old tree? You know where it is?"

Zoro nodded as he pointed. "It can't be missed, it's huge."

"Okay." Luffy said as he grabbed the other's hand and led the way.

Once they crossed the small bridge and started to go up a little bit of a hill, the man hissed in pain.

"Zoro?"

"My ankles are acting up." He said as they went up to where the steps are heading to the other shrine and Luffy found a note and a crystal, before they heard someone behind them and they made a run for it to the old huge tree.

Once there, Luffy looked to make sure no one was following them when he heard the other fall to the ground. "Zoro!" He ran up to the other. "Zoro!"

"I just… Need a nap…"

Luffy was getting scared for the other's wellbeing.

Zoro looked pale and sickly, and the body posture was stressed and exhausted.

"Zoro…" He said as he ran his hand over the other' s head, only to have another vision.

_He was walking pass some stands with candles as he walked pass the Shinto gates to see the tied up man hovering over the hole. _"Where is Zoro?" _He asked it as it pointed down to the hole. He walked to the edge and looked down at the bottomless darkness._

He blinked as he saw that he was still inside the huge tree.

_"Itsuki…" _Zoro mumbled.

"Just rest, I'll talk to Itsuki." He said as he looked up to the mechanism with a place to put the pinwheels. "I have to ask him a few things and tell him what you wanted to say…" He said as he rubbed the top part of the shoulder, which he knew the other liked as he felt the other relax. "I'll be right back. This place seems safe for a good while."

"Be careful…"

"I made it this far."He said as he kissed the other on the forehead. "Just rest and be ready to get out of this place."

"Damn straight."

Luffy giggled as looked at the altar with the empty spots where he can place the pinwheel keys and found a key. 'Where does this lead to?' He thought when he thought of Itsuki. 'Maybe…' He thought as he headed out of the tree, only to remember the crystal and notebook. He exited out of the tree and read the notebooks.

_I found a map of the passage way among the old books. It seems to be of an underground cave used for the ritual. It also looks as if there might be a way out of the village. This exit was also accessible from the shrine grounds, but that way was sealed long ago…_

He placed in the crystal in the radio and listened.

_"We killed him… That can never be undone… This was doomed from the beginning… we should have let them both go… Oni as well…"_

"Oni…" He said as he felt the pang in his chest again. 'Why do I feel this pain in my chest every time I learn something painful about what happened here?' He thought as he ran his way to the storage place, only to feel the earring shake again.

_"The bridge that connects the twins' houses… dolls… a hidden room in the wall… Deep in the cemetery… and altar… the Tsuchihara grave… in a kimono box… a woman…"_

"What?" He said as he got to the storehouse, saw that the key's design matched the lock, and unlocked the doors with the key.

When he opened the doors he saw that the place was a wreck and had a momentary moment of seeing of how it used to look.

_Oni entered the storage and saw that Itsuki has hanged himself and stared in horror._

_**"The ritual is about to begin." **Said a man as Oni seemed guilty._

He blinked as he went inside the dungeon and looked around the area and found a diary.

_Will Mutsuki ever be able to forgive me? I could not make him into a butterfly. I could not become one with him. It is all my fault. Please forgive me…_

"Itsuki…" He said, again feeling the pain in his chest, as he found a crystal on the ground.

_"Oni… I was wrong… Can I not save anyone? Will anyone forgive… me?"_

He headed out and went to the first house and looked to where the kimono room is and remembered what he heard from Zoro's earring. "In a kimono box… a woman…?" He said as he lifted the lid of the kimono box, reached his hand in and felt a cold hand on his arm, which he pulled away quickly as he saw the woman come out. "No way…" He grabbed his camera and did his fight with the woman, defeated it, and received the pinwheel and headed outside.

"So, if that was where this pinwheel was hiding, then the other two must be in the Kiryu house and the cemetery…"He said headed to the Kiryu house through the side door under the bridge, through the projector room, and found the stairs went up and saw the ghost girl at the end of the hallway and he went up to the girl, who then pointed to a wall in the room.

'The bridge that connects the twins' houses… dolls… a hidden room in the wall…' He thought as he went up to the wall and found that it opens and went through to see a small room and saw the doll at one end of the room, but wasn't moving. He saw the pinwheel in front of her, cautiously moved to pick it up, and was going to head out when he couldn't move the door and turned to look at the doll moving itself up. 'Not again…' He thought as he got the camera and started his final fight with the doll, then the twin ghost joined after sometime, before beating them and walked out of the room and headed out of the house all together.

He headed back to the tree and placed the two pinwheels, having a total of three on there but one was still missing. 'Zoro said the graveyard.' He thought as he looked at the man as he bent down and kissed the other on the forehead. "Just one more Zoro, then we're going home." He whispered as he looked at the map and went to the other hole and found himself in the graveyard and looked for the one grave marker that would give him the last pinwheel.

When he did, he came across the broken neck woman and had to fight her, which was easy, and headed to the family altar in the graveyard and it opened to reveal the pinwheel and found a crystal.

_"There is no time… Just one of them must suffice… Hurry! For the village! We must perform the ritual ourselves… Kill him… Kill him… Kill him!"_

He was shocked to hear this as he felt more pain in his chest and ran back in the old tree to place the last pinwheel on the altar and started the long process of solving the puzzle, when he did, the whole place seemed to react and he knew the path had been opened.

He went up to the other and gently shook him awake. "Zoro, wake up, we're getting out of here now." He said as the other woke up and started to sit up only to fall back a bit, which he caught him. "Zoro?"

"Luffy… Whatever happens I'll forgive you."

"Zoro?" He helped the other up. "Are you able to walk?"

"Yeah…" He said tiredly and very drained.

'Better get away from this place for good.' Luffy thought as he helped the other out and they headed to the stone stairs that would lead to the small temple that their escape route awaits.

* * *

**~*Crimson Butterfly*~**

Halfway up they suddenly heard men shouting behind them and they started to run for it. They were almost to the top when Luffy heard the other shout and looked back to see that he was surrounded.

"Zoro!" He called as he saw some men come up to him.

"Luffy!" Zoro called as he was being dragged by the other ghosts.

Luffy was beyond pissed as he grabbed the camera. "Go to hell you ghosts!" He started to take shots of the ghosts until they were defeated. He ran to the bottom step before feeling light headed and saw a vision of Zoro.

**Zoro was on the bridge heading to the master house and the vision ended when he stopped by the doors.**

"Zoro… Please don't…" He said as he started to run to the gate, enter through, and stood by the edge of the bridge.

_"Two chosen siblings will be carried to heaven on the wings of a butterfly…" _Zoro said as there were priests on either side of him. _"For the sake of the village…"_

He couldn't find his voice to argue or shout to the other as he saw the other turn slightly, but didn't look at him.

_"This is what is was meant to be." _He said as he faced forward, and it was Oni there, and continued to enter the doors.

Luffy ran to the other side and saw a diary.

_When we were small, you found Aseu and me by the small river that flows out of the village. After Aseu died we went there and it was that day we made a promise. We said we'd always stay together, forever. Even if we left this village, we wouldn't part… no matter what. –Monoki_

_We promised to always be together. But my body is getting weak, and I might not be able to follow you. You might leave me behind… Just thinking about being alone scares me. As we grow older, we'll grow apart… we may not be born with the same blood, but I want to be one with you, Monoki. Then we can be together forever. –Oni_

He felt a tear escape his eye as he went through the doors and entered the house through the front doors, flashlight died, and went to the door to his right, ran to the large doors before being light headed.

**Zoro was in a hallway as he went up to the priest who bowed as he turned to go up the steps and went to the outside with the split pathways, the red butterflies going to the right side. He followed that path while Oni appeared on the other side as they reached to the platforms and the vision ends there.**

Luffy opened the doors and saw another diary.

_If I stay here, someday Monoki will come back for me. Can I become a butterfly without him? If I could, I'd be waiting near the village, waiting. Waiting at the place we made our promise. He'll come. I know he will. –Oni_

"The stream…" He said as he remembered the place where he and Zoro were before all this happened and ran down the stairs, through the door, down the hall, back up the stairs and saw that he was outside and there were red butterflies at the left side. 'I have to follow that path…' He thought as he did and he saw Oni on the other side.

_"You've finally come."_

He heard the other say, which was a lot less psychotic, but still felt really uneasy about it when they reached the platforms.

_"I've been waiting and waiting…"_

The doors opened and he went through, but once he was in he didn't see Oni anywhere. He headed to the other doors, opened them and saw some priests and above them is a man bounded by rope as he briefly had a vision of the priests dropping the man into the deep hole. Then one of the priests noticed him, which made everyone look at him. 'Crap…' He thought as he saw the family master look at him as the flesh disappeared to bones as the eyes seemed to glare at him.

He got his camera out and began his fight with the priests for a very long time until he finally defeated the master and received a crystal and the master key. He took the radio out and took out the glowing earring in, almost afraid to know what the other is thinking but had to…

_"Luffy… please, save yourself…" _There was some of Oni's laughter in the background. _"No matter what happens, I will forgive you…"_

"Zoro…" He said as he placed the other crystal in.

_"Monoki, you must understand. The Remaining such as ourselves, who are allowed to live, must live… for the sake of the village…"_

He felt the same pain in his chest again and went up to the large doors and opened them and entered.

**_"Luffy… Don't come here, save yourself. Run away…!"_**

He heard Zoro say as he ran down the path.

_**"Monoki… Come here, hurry…!"**_

He could clearly hear Oni. 'I'm not leaving you here, Zoro!' He thought as he reached to the end of the path to see a door before opening it and finding a crystal.

_"Why didn't you kill me back then? Since my birth I've been waiting… For your hands to descend upon my neck… Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!"_

"Oni…" He said with such shocked disbelief at what he just heard as he felt such incredible pain in his chest he thought something was going to burst out and tears fell from his closed eyes, but he opened them and ran only to see the blinded roped men as he did his best to dodge them as he went deeper until he saw candles.

He walked to the stone platform to see two ghosts, the first appeared whispered _kill me _while the second appeared with both hands around the first ghost's neck and whispered _don't kill me_. He didn't like the look of that, but he made his way to the Shinto gate and went down a few steps only to sense something and saw Oni walking down with the priests and saw the memory.

_Oni was brought to the ritual area with the Kusabi already there. He seemed to made a resolve as they placed a noose around his neck. **"Forever… I'll wait for you forever…" **The support was kicked and he died by hanging before his body was dumped into the hole. Moments later there was a huge earthquake as Luffy went up against the wall and saw the priests run up the stairs. He then saw one of the priests removing his veil and saw Oni coming up from the hole, causing an explosion of some sort as he ran to the top of the stairs as well before crossing his arms to protect from the sudden gust of air as he saw the explosion erupted to the village and veiling it in darkness._

When he opened his eyes, he saw a mist like cloud at the Shinto gate before seeing the man once more and brought his camera out and fought the Kusabi for a long time and made sure he wasn't touched or allowed the other to attack him. When he finally defeated the Kusabi he ran down the steps and found a letter.

_Monoki, you came for me after all. Please hurry. I'm right below you. I know you might not make it in time, but I'll wait for you until the very end. –Oni_

He continued down, feeling the ever present pain in his chest, until he was at the bottom step and saw Zoro standing there.

"Zoro…"

_"I've been waiting…"_

He could hear Oni speaking.

_"In a dark… dark place…"_

He only moved one step as he hesitated on what to do.

_"Shall we begin?"_

He hesitantly took another step as priests started to appear from either side as Zoro changed into Oni, but this time the kimono was clean of any blood and only has a red broken chord on his side as the priests began to pound the poles to the ground to make a ringing sound. He turned and was walking over to the hole.

Luffy felt a sense of panic. "Give me back Zoro you bas-" He started to shout when someone else got out of him and walked some paces ahead of him, making him stop dead in his tracks. 'Wha…?'

_"Oni!"_

Oni turned around and faced the other, who looked exactly like Luffy and they stared at each other for a moment.

_"Oni…" _The other said.

_"I knew you would come." _Oni said as the other looked down in shame.

_"I... I made you and everyone suffer... I just... I just wanted us to stay together! But I can't even do that right! I broke our promise you made! And look at what happened!" _Monoki fell to his knees. _"I'm so sorry… We promised to be together… no matter what." _He looked up. _"I… I wanted to go back to get you, but I couldn't… I couldn't go back… I felt that you were already gone from my life and I couldn't… I understand if you don't forgive me... just..."_

___"It's okay Monoki…" _Oni said with a warm and understanding smile. _"I know you didn't mean to, and I know how much pain you would've felt if we'd done this long ago, but now it's different."_

_"Oni…"_ Monoki said as he went up beside the other.

Luffy saw the Kusabi pointed down to the hole as the two headed to the edge of the hole.

_"Together forever… I promise."_ Both of them said as they joined hands and the red chords became one.

_"I can finally go." _Oni said as he looked at Monoki.

_"And I'm right here beside you."_

Luffy realized they were going to jump as he ran towards Oni, grabbed him by the waist and pulled Zoro away as the two fell into the hole.

_"I'll never let you go again…" _Monoki whispered.

Luffy held the unconscious man as relief swept over him. "I made it in time…" He said as he sensed the other regaining consciousness. "Zoro…"

He groaned as he looked up to see the teen and smiled before looking ahead, which the other did as well and saw the butterfly flutter up from the hole, along with another one.

_"Thank you." _Two voices said as more butterflies came out from the hole and out to the open hole.

"Come on." Luffy said as he helped the other up and they quickly made their way out to see the butterflies heading out of the village and they found themselves on the hill where they started. "They're finally free now."

Zoro agreed as he looked at the butterflies with a thoughtful expression. "Luffy… Remember when I was about to say something, before this happened… back at the small stream?"

"Yeah…"

"I was wondering what would happen if we were to part our own ways…"

Luffy looked at the other.

"I know I can't always be in your life forever… Someday one of us will die and who knows what will happen after that." He smiled. "But now…" He looked at the other. "Now I know that no matter where we are, or what happens after this, we'll be together one way or another."

Luffy smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, brought the other close, and lightly kissed the other's lips, which completely took the other off guard. When he parted away from the other, he smiled as he watched the other went from momentarily surprised to understanding. "It's going to take more than that to get me away from you…"

"I guess this means we're no longer brothers."

"I've stopped seeing you as my brother for quite some time."

"I've noticed."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was waiting for you to grow out of it."

Luffy stuck out his tongue. "As if."

Zoro shook his head as he returned the kiss. "Aw well, we were damned from the start."

"Nah? But Zoro, we didn't even do that."

Zoro looked deadpanned as he sighed. "Let's go home." He said as he held the other's hand. "I wonder if your brother would be pissed at me?"

"Maybe, but then maybe he would expect it as much."

"Oi…" He said as he looked back at the now empty village. "This is something neither one of us will forget. Will we?"

Luffy looked back and agreed. "Seems so surreal now…" He said as he fainted.

"Luffy!" Zoro said as he caught him, only to see that he was asleep. "You've been through a lot for me…" He said as he carried him bridal style and smiled as he walked down the path back to the stream.

"Together…" Luffy whispered making the other look down and see the other was just talking in his sleep, but he smiled at understanding.

"We will always be together. That is our promise…" He said as he kissed the other before walking along the stream to return home, not noticing two crimson butterflies there before fluttering away.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay! Here's a very belated gift for Kira-chan! Hope this is worth the wait!

* * *

**_Belong With You_**

The night was at its height with the full moon up in the black blue sky with diamond stars as the dark sea of forest trees covered a fast moving being as it moved at inhuman speed until it stopped and the moonlight seemed to act like a stage light to reveal the figure of a man that looked to be the age of twenty, short light green hair hidden under by the black bandana, focused emerald green eyes with silver gray specks, and a body that seemed to be chiseled by one of the Greek or Roman sculptures to show strength, yet agility as well. He wore a plain canvas shirt with some of the buttons loose and long black pants as he looked around the forest and frowned.

"Where the hell am I?" He said as he sighed. "Damn I'm thirsty…" He turned and heard something move and followed the sound with inhuman speed before he found and over powered a buck as he revealed his sharp teeth as he bit into the deer's neck and start drinking the blood out from it. Once done he mounted the dead creature over his shoulder and started to walk to somewhere.

While he walked he picked up a change in the air and nearly dropped the carcass. "The hell is that scent?" He said as he followed the scent as he picked up blood, lots of it, gun powder, and something musty. He found the source of the scent and saw a slaughtered pack of Werewolves. 'How can this be? They're just as strong as us…' He thought as he cautiously placed the carcass down and walked to have a better look at the massacre, being careful not to step on the bodies as he did so he saw that the beings were shot numerous times, but he also noticed some foreign material that could only mean that the Hunters were here and found a new method to take down a werewolf, or better yet a pack of them.

Then he sensed that something was wrong and became alert as something tried to attack him. He managed to dodge, but soon felt his ankles being caught in something and felt a burn so horrid that it nearly put him to his knees before he felt something slash across his chest and was kicked to the ground and a net fell on him with some horrid scent that made his body numb.

"What I tell ya boys?" Said a man, the ring leader of this particular group of Hunters. "This stuff works for these vamps as well!"

"Yeah! We sure lucked out tonight! First we took down a whole pack and we nabbed ourselves a vamp!"

"Go to hell!" He spat out as the pain on his chest still burned from the man's sword while the thread on his ankles seemed to eat away at his skin.

"Oh don't worry, we'll send you there soon enough." Said the ring leader as he and the others started to advance to the trapped vampire.

'Shit…' The vampire thought as he saw the men closing in on him when there was a loud sound rang out and the men looked to see nothing. But while the men were looking away from the captive vampire, there was a small black wolf cub went up and bit down on the net and started to tug. 'What is that pup doing?' He thought as he saw that the pup could barely move the net away until the men looked and laughed at the small creature.

"Take a look at that! We missed one! And he wants to save the vamp!" Said one of the younger Hunters.

"Well then don't stand there! Kill the damn thing!" Said the leader as one of them aimed a gun at the pup.

The black pup took notice and moved back quickly, the bullet missed the vampire by an inch.

"Damn! Missed the vamp!" He said as the pup disappeared into the bushes and made more noise. "What is that pup up to?"

"Don't know, don't care… Let's just kill that vamp and- Ow!" The leader cried out when the black pup bit onto the man's ankle. "Damn runt!" He said as the pup ran back into the bushes. "Get that damn mutt!"

"But what about the vampire?"

"He's not going anywhere!" He said as the three men spread out and looked.

'That crazy pup is cunning, I'll give it that…' The vampire thought as he tried to struggle, but the silver chain on his ankles were digging and eating away at his skin. 'If I struggle more I'll lose my feet… Shit!' He thought when he felt something tug on the chains on his ankles and saw the pup. "Oi… Don't do that…" He started to say when the pup easily got the chain off of his first ankle. 'It doesn't affect him?' He thought as the other worked on getting the chain off of his other ankle before one of the men came back.

"Oi!" He called out as he took out a dagger. "Stay away from there!"

The pup chomped on the ropes of the net as the man brought the dagger down onto the pup.

"Oi! Leave him alone!" He called out as there was a whimper but he felt the net getting off of him enough to move. 'Finally!' He thought as he got the net off, which freaked the guy out.

"Oh-" The guy started to say when the vampire silenced him.

"There… Only two more to go." He said as he looked at the pup, who was curled up. "Shit…" He went up to the pup and saw that it was okay. 'Good, it's just knocked out…' He thought when he heard someone coming.

"Oi! You found that damn thing!" Asked the second Hunter as he arrived to see the dead Hunter. "W-Wha…" He said as the vampire drained him quickly.

"That's for being a stupid human…" He said as he heard the last person coming back.

"Wh-What? H-How!"

"Simple…" He said as he picked up the pup and grabbed the man's dagger, and then disappeared.

"W-Where-" He started to say when he felt something stab him and looked to see the tip of the dagger poke out of his chest.

"I'm known as Demon's Reaper… I kill only those who present their monster side… Killing an entire family is for no reason other than because of what they are… is an act of a monster." The vampire said as he walked pass the man as he fell to his knees and died. "Now that's over with…" He said as he looked at himself, he now had a scar on his chest and scars on his ankles. "Oh well, I'm alive…" He looked at the injured pup in his arms. "Now to find you someone to look at you…"

"You…"

He looked see an old wolf as it transformed to a man. "Oi, oi, I may be a vampire but you don't need to do that."

"You're Demon's Reaper…?"

"That's what the forest keep calling me… Personally I don't give a shit."

"Then how are you usually called?"

"Roronoa Zoro…"

"So Roronoa-san… What do you plan to do to Luffy?"

"Luffy?" He looked at the small pup in his arm.

"Yes… the newest member of our pack… only a couple weeks old…"

"He's really tough for someone so young."

"He's like his mother… She died shortly after giving birth and the father hasn't been heard in so long now…" The old dying wolf said as it wheezed. "But if you plan on hurting him-"

"Why would I hurt a pup who just survived a massacre and risked his survival by saving his mortal enemy?"

"He does not know…"

"Obviously…" He said as the pup coughed. "Oi, hang in there… Shit… Looks like I have no choice but to go to the damn castle." He looked to see that the old wolf is dead. "Oi!" He placed a hand on him, but retracted it back when he saw that the other was gone and left him be. "I plan on making sure he makes it to see tomorrow and the next day…" He said as he prayed to the dead and left the area, found the carcass, and made his way in the forest.

###

He found the castle and looked at the pup, and saw that he was going to get immediate attention. "There's a good medic in this castle… I just hope she can take a look at you…" He said as he walked up to the entrance, which one vampire seemed to recognize him and ran in. He looked ahead at the gates and saw two guards, also realizing who he is and didn't stop him from entering.

"Where you been Marimo?" Asked one vampire with blonde hair with a lock of it covering his left eye while the other eye showed dark ocean blue with white gold specks and a unique curled brow. "Got lost again?"

"Shut up, Sanji. I'm not really in the mood to talk to you." He said. 'One of the reasons I don't want to be here…' He thought.

The blonde vampire jumped down from his perch in front of the man and looked at the cub. "Oi, what the hell?"

Zoro threw the deer carcass. "I'm going to see Mihawk, make something useful with this."

"Oi! What the hell is with the werewolf cub?"

He didn't respond as he walked pass the blonde and went into the castle, where there were other vampires around and all looked at him and noticed the black furry creature in his arms and knew what it was. He found the one man he was looking for on the throne and the man's golden eyes stared into his emerald ones.

"Explain yourself Roronoa…"

"I was out hunting as usual and found myself a prey when I smelled something that was out of the ordinary for me. So I investigate it to see if it would be a threat to this area and found the whole pack of werewolves slaughtered by three Hunters."

"Hunters are usually weak and cocky and can only manage to take down at least one of either kind." The leader said.

"True, Mihawk-sama, but these three Hunters have found a way to stun the whole pack and then inhumanly took them out. All but this cub survived."

"What has happened to you?" He said as he pointed to the huge cut on the man's shirt.

"When I was investigating what had happened, I didn't expect a trap that was prepared and I would've been dead if this young pup didn't distract them and took off what was keeping me down."

"Does this cub have a name?"

"One wolf was able to live long enough to tell me the name Luffy."

The leader nodded. "And what do you intend to do with this Luffy?"

"I know it is unheard of, but if you grant me permission to, I would like to help this cub by allowing one of your medics to look at him."

"Are you out of your mind!" Called out one vampire. "That thing is our enemy!"

"Silence!" Called out Mihawk as the whole area was dead quiet, but the recent noise was enough to stir the pup awake, revealing chocolate eyes with some sky blue specks before coughing and curled up more to the one holding him. "Very well… I will allow Kureha-sensei look at the pup, but afterwards you must find another pack to raise it."

"Yes…" He said as he bowed. "Thank you, Mihawk-sama."

"You are dismissed."

He bowed as he was led to the medical ward, where an old vampire woman was there and she grinned.

"Well, well, look who dragged himself in…" She said.

"Can it, Kureha. You got a special patient." He said as he placed the pup on the clean table.

She looked at the black pup and frowned. "This pup is seriously sick… Poisoned nonetheless…"

"Poisoned?"

"I heard what happened… By the look of it those damned Hunters, they're getting something and not only does it stun motor functions in muscles for a few seconds, on a strong dose, but also leave behind the after affects of weakening the body, which is what his pup is suffering from. Fortunately I have something that can get rid of that poison. Other than that, the pup just needs rest, bandages, and some water."

"That's good to hear…" He said as the pup started to whimper.

"Oh, he's waking up… This will be a lot easier if he stayed asleep…" She said as she held up a needle.

He looked at the little pup as it whimpered as it wiggled around and seemed afraid. "Oi…" He said as he placed a hand on the pup's head, which looked up to him. "You're going to be okay…" He rubbed the pup's head a bit, making the pup look sleepy and fell asleep.

"Well, well, that makes my job easy." She said as she injected the needle to the rear. "That ought to do it. Give the poor mutt some rest and give it some water and food when it wakes up."

"His name is Luffy, not 'It'…" He said as he watched the woman vampire doctor clean the wounds and bandaged them.

"Ah… Does the heartless demon have a soft spot for puppies, eh?"

"That pup is the reason why I'm alive. I'll be damned by the massacred pack if I let him die now or tomorrow because I couldn't get him help."

"And that's why you came to me… eh?"

"I just found my way here…"

"That's a first."

"Shut it you." He said as he picked up the sleeping puppy.

"Tiny little shit, ain't he? You sure he saved your life?"

"Amazingly he did." He said as he headed out of the clinic.

"You're staying around?"

"May as well until he gets better. Who knows what he might need if he doesn't get any better."

"Yeah… Especially since he's practically a new born as far as I know."

"Yeah…" He said as he walked out of the clinic.

###

He walked around the mostly empty castle until he reached to the top of the tower. 'A lot of bad memories here…' He thought as he opened the door and saw that there was a small room with a wide window, a bed, a loveseat, and a rug. It was plain, but at least it was quiet. "I may have to grab something for this guy to eat… But then… he's still probably suckling… That's just great." He sat down on the bed, careful to not disturb the pup's sleep as he set the small creature down beside him. "Looks like you're out for now." He looked at the black cub as it moved closer to him. "Looks like I'm stuck with you until you get better."

#

The next few months was somewhat hell to him as he tried to figure out what the cub wants as well as tried to teach it not to chew on his boots, and chasing him around the castle wasn't a trip to the park either as it was a constant hide and seek game with those two. Which was what exactly happened on this particular day.

Zoro looked around room after room, knowing that everyone knew that he had lost sight of the pup and finding great amusement in his wandering around to his already worse sense of direction.

"Found your puppy?" Called out one vampire for the fun of it.

"Don't make me come up there and kill you!" He snapped as he heard Sanji shouting curses. "Damn…" He ran to where he heard the sound and saw the pup running towards him, bent down and picked the frightened pup when the enraged blond came out with a destroyed black leather shoe in his hand.

"I swear Marimo!"

"I heard."

"Don't be a smart ass with me! If you don't control that flea bag-!"

"Stop shouting!" Zoro said as the pup was making audible crying noises. "Sorry about your damn shoe, but he's teething and he's chews whatever feels comfortable to him."

"Don't make it sound like he's a damn baby!"

"News flash, Crap Cook! He. Is." He said as he stroked the black fur as the small form shook against him. "Excuse me…" He turned and walked away.

Sanji was still fuming as he threw the destroyed shoe to the ground. "Keep that if you have to! It's damn worthless to me now!" He shouted as he stomped to his room.

Zoro looked back at the fuming man as he tried to coax the small werewolf to quiet his sobs. "Don't worry about him, he'll get himself a new shoe. Don't be too hard on yourself Luffy."

The cub looked up at him with sad, wet brown-blue eyes as the man smiled.

"Oi, oi… He's really not bad with kids, but right now he doesn't see you like that."

The cub tilted his head, making the other chuckle.

"And of course you don't understand a word I'm saying right now, but I bet you like hearing me either way, right?" He tilted his head, making the cub wag his tail and wiggle to try to lick his face, which he let the creature do before putting him down. "Now let's try with staying by my side, okay?" He walked as the pup followed, more like running around circles and doing figure eights between the man's leg, which was another amusing sight for the other vampires who watched the energetic cub with the mostly serious and calm vampire guardian.

Even the leader would see something like this and couldn't help but grin at how well the pup has settled into their world.

#

About two years with the pup, Zoro noticed that the little creature was starting to go through some changes. First the unusual amount of fur coming off of the little wolf, the hind legs were getting longer, and all four paws started to look different, making him walk awkwardly.

"It's quite simple really…" Kureha said as she drank a bottle of blood. "He's developing his human form of the transformation."

"Human form?"

"Yes, the werewolf is of the morphing kind. Once the pup reaches to a certain age, it's body structure will change so that it prepares to walk and talk like a human being. Much like a human child has to learn to walk and talk."

"Do you know how long the process will take?"

"It depends on the cub. I've seen few grown werewolves that never stop shedding their fur or be able to appear human to fool humans or talk to our kind on equal grounds."

"So I just have to watch him change?"

"Watch… teach… the cub is at the age where his instincts are controlled and logic is developing to the point that he understands words that is attached to the emotion."

"You seem to know quite a bit."

"I make it my business to know more than I should."

"Thanks for enlighting me on his condition…" He said as he got up. "He should be waking up from his nap soon."

"You haven't forgotten about tonight have you?"

"What?"

"The hunt... The depletion of blood is starting to become low."

"Shit… Forgot about that…"

"Ah! This is the longest you've been in this castle and you have that pup to look after now, which is quite damn impressive."

"Shut it witch…"

"I'm just saying…"

He sighed as he excused himself as he found his room to see that there was fur on the ground as Luffy's front paws showed signs that the fingers were growing and the claws were becoming nails, the back paws were slightly long and toes and nails were being developed and the cubs face was still more wolf than human, but there were signs that it was a matter of time before the cub looked human. But even though the cute cub was now something that could be seen at a freak side show, the vampire finds the child-cub amazing of what he could do at such a young age. But he could also see that, like teething, the child-cub was in some pain and seemed scared of the change.

"Hey there Luffy…" He said as he saw the other look up at him and whimper, as if ashamed of what was going on. "Oi… What's with that face?" He picked the other up and brought him to his chest. "What's the matter?" He said softly as he rubbed the other's back, causing more fur to fall off, but the child-cub seem to want his comfort, telling him it was okay. "I talked to the doctor and she said that this is normal for you… Do you understand?" He looked to see that the other didn't and rubbed the back of the other's head. "Don't worry… This isn't bad." He smiled to let the other know that whatever the other's doing is okay and that seemed to make the other happy. "I bet you don't really understand me, do you?" He smiled as the other made a child-like giggle, making him smile and feel content.

He stayed to wash the child-cub down, massaged the areas he knows the other was in pain the most due to change and tucked the other to bed as he cleaned the room of any fallen black fur and put it to the side to deal with later and closed the door. He felt a bit uncomfortable leaving the other alone, it will be the first for the child-cub and hoped he would return soon before the other woke up. But he was also sure that there were some vampires that would like to hurt his charge if he wasn't around. He knew some vampires that took a liking to the little werewolf, but wouldn't take a chance to watch him for a minute. He could think of one in acceptation, but he was still sore from the other chewing on his shoe and he was part of the hunt. 'Have to make it quick then.' He thought as he joined the others and they looked for any kind of animal to bring back to the castle for some of the other vampires that were not ready to hunt or unable to hunt, drain the blood from the animal, and take that amount to storage.

Zoro hoped to get himself a bear so that he didn't have to deal with going back out and search, but he kept finding deers and only came across a normal wolf, but left that be.

###

Soon the hunt was over, which lasted too long to the green haired vampire as he rushed back to his room to see that the other was gone. "Luffy!" He called out as he looked around his room, ran around the halls to ask the other vampires if they had seen his charge, and he was about ready to lose it when he felt someone run into him and looked to see it was Luffy as the other looked up and smiled.

"Zoro!" He said happily as he got up on his back legs, wobbled around for balance, and looked at the vampire with his new arms spread out. "Zoro!"

He wasn't sure to cry, laugh, or lightly lecture the other leaving his room, but he was sure he was happy as he lifted the other up and hugged him. "You did great Luffy!" He said as the other laughed and felt relief wash over him. "So you were running around the castle while I was out?"

"Yep!"

He blinked as he looked at the other. "You can understand me now?"

"Na?"

He chuckled. "Nevermind." He said as placed the other down and noticed that the other was going to need pants now. "Better get you something to wear…" He thought as he grabbed the other's hand-paw and went back to the room to find something for the little child-cub to wear.

#

A few years went by and the child-cub now resembled a five year old child, with the exception with the soft black tail and black wolf ears, as he ran quickly while the other was chasing him, picked him up, and he laughed.

"Jeeze you're a lot of work." Zoro said as he brought them to the bathing room and he washed the other down.

"Zoro! That tickles!" Luffy said with a giggle.

The child did look five, but his logic was better than a normal human child his age.

"That means I'm cleaning that spot right!" Zoro said as he made the other laugh more before he finished washing him and dried him off with a towel.

"My, my, this is a rare sight to see…"

The two looked up to see a woman with black blue hair, startling blue eyes, and a body that would make most men drool.

"Hi Auntie Robin!" Luffy said happily as Zoro picked him up.

"You taking a bath?" Zoro asked.

"I'm going to."

"We're just finishing up, right?" He said making the child giggle and hug the man as much as his small arms are able to go around the man's neck.

The woman giggled. "This made my day."

"Something happen?"

"No, it just started out dull." She said with a smile. "I'll see you both around."

"Kay Auntie Robin!" He said as waved as Zoro led them both out of the bathing room.

"Your pants should be dry by now." He said as he entered the room and saw the blue jeans hung up by some clothes line and in tacked by clothes pins. He felt the pants and deemed them dry and placed the other down as the child found his underwear and he took the pants down to hand them to the child. "Hungry?"

"Yeah!" He cheered as placed the pants on, but turned around so the man can button the piece of the pant to go over the tail.

"Let's see what Sanji has." Zoro said as the other ran ahead of him. "Oi!" He said as another chase went on.

"Unnnncleeee Saaaaaannnnnjjjjjiiii!" Luffy announced as he entered the kitchen, where the chef looked at the child. "I'm hungry!"

"That's why you're here." He said with a grin as he waited for the other to enter. "Fast little guy, huh?"

"Keeps me in shape." Zoro said as he lifted the child up to sit on the counter and he stood behind to make sure he didn't fall.

"What's your poison?" Sanji joked, which the child got as he giggled.

"What's there?" Luffy asked.

"Let's see… We got rabbit's liver and heart, deer's liver, legs and neck, and was handed some duck earlier."

"What does duck taste like?"

"Fowl."

Zoro got that joke as the younger tilted his head.

"Is it that bad?"

Sanji chuckled as he shook his head. "Naw, it's just that we rarely get birds here."

"Oh…"

"Would you like to try it?"

"Sure. If I don't like it, I don't like it."

"Knowing you, you'll like it."

"That's because Uncle Sanji's a great cook!"

"I'm touched." Sanji said as he got the duck out, defeathered it, rubbed it in some seasoning that wouldn't over power the child's tastes and handed it to him. "Here you go little guy."

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Sanji!" He said as he chomped down the naked duck's stomach and tore the skin off and chewed it. "This is good!"

"Told you you'd like it." Sanji said as he shook his head of the wolf like manner the child displayed as he looked at the man. "You want anything?"

"Liver lightly dunked in red wine."

"Coming right up."

"Can I have that too?"

"Not until you're older." Zoro said as the other pouted. "Besides you're eating the whole duck… Unless you're not going to eat it."

"No I'm eating it!" Luffy said as he chomped down, having some blood on his face.

"Here you go." Sanji said as he handed the other the liver that looked a little more red from the wine and the other ate it. "So what are you two going to do?"

"Zoro is gonna teach me to fight today."

"Really?" He looked at the man. "So soon?"

"Just the basics until he gets a little older."

"Yeah, so one day I'll go hunt with you guys!" He said, not seeing the horrified look on the blonde's face as he looked at the man, who looked indifferent. "That will be nice! Then I wouldn't have to wait for so long for you to get back, I can help!"

Sanji laughed to try to keep the atmosphere light. "Yeah, and we'll be having rabbits for the next few months!"

"Oi! I'm going to be strong enough to get a bear!"

"A bear! That would be great!" The cook laughed, but still eyed the vampire guardian as he smiled a bit at the other's antics.

"You done Luffy?" Zoro said, knowing that once he tired the kid out a bit the blonde was going to find him and talk to him.

"Yeah! Let's train!" Luffy said as the other laughed and placed him on the ground.

"You know the way there?"

"Yeah!" He said as he started to run and the other chased after him.

###

After about three hours worth of simple punching and kicking techniques, Luffy was worn out to collapsing and Zoro brought him back to the room to place him on the bed.

"Oi…"

He turned to see Sanji by the door, looked at the younger before walking out with the door closed. "Before you say anything, I know."

"Then why did you tell him that he could? You and I both know that he could never hunt with us."

Zoro didn't say anything.

"Zoro, I know you're attached to the kid and all, but giving him false hope isn't exactly good parenting."

"Oh and telling him at this age when he doesn't fully understand is?"

"When are you going to tell him."

"When he realizes that he's different."

Sanji blinked. "What do you mean?"

Zoro sighed. "I'm waiting for the day when he comes up with a lost look and ask me 'why am I different?' and I would have to tell him the truth why he's here, the history of why we're his natural enemy and vice versa, and that is the reason why he can't hunt with the rest of us…"

Sanji sighed as he scratched his head. "You have a lot on your plate, don't you?"

"Not really… at least for now…"

"At this point you're going to have to tell him in puberty."

"That'll be fun." He said dully.

"Sucks being you."

"Up yours."

"Did you tell Mihawk-sama about this?"

Zoro didn't say anything.

"You know he seems to favor you."

"To a certain degree… I can't always go up to him to make exceptions. Brining Luffy in is as big as it gets. If any other leader, both of us would've been put to death."

Sanji knew this as he sighed. "Not easy being a guardian, is it?"

"At least he didn't call me Dad or anything." Zoro said. "That would make things so much harder if he did."

"But he sees you as one." Sanji said. "He doesn't have to say it."

Zoro sighed as he knew that as well. "I worry a lot since he came to my life."

"It shows… A lot of vamps here are starting to call you by a different name now."

"I bet it's nothing tough or fearful."

"Not so much." Sanji said as he smiled a bit. "But I kinda like you like this. You're still a bastard, but you have something now that you didn't have back then."

"What's that?"

"You have someone who loves you without judgment." He said as they shared a moment of content silence before he left. "I'm going to make something, want anything?"

"Nah… I had my fill from that liver. But Luffy may like something."

"We got another fat duck for him I can easily fix up."

"Thanks."

Sanji walked a few steps before stopping. "Oi… Does the kid remember me shouting at him when he was younger?"

"Nah, I think I untraumatized him from that. Otherwise he wouldn't call you Uncle."

Sanji chuckled as he walked down the hall.

Zoro leaned against the wall next to his door and sighed. "Just a matter of time now…"

#

Another few years went by and Luffy just turned ten, and like when he was younger he was going through some painful changes. First was the missing of his wolf ears and tail, the uncontrollable ability to change from wolf, the hybrid form, and the human-like look, he had also had difficulty staying in one place, as if he was feeling claustrophobic.

Zoro knew he had to get the other out of the castle or the place would end up having a bad remodeling. And with all the training he put the younger through didn't help matters much. With special permission from Mihawk, who would like to keep his castle in one piece, he took Luffy outside more often and had their races, which the younger realized he can run faster than ever before, but the he warned him not to use it inside the castle unless he was being attacked. He also done more outside training for the sake of keeping the training room in one piece and saw that the other was developing his strength, managing to put a crater in the boulder.

As much as he was impressed with the younger and his ability to handle the changes, he still feared that the other has yet realized that he's different from them. But at the same time he was glad he didn't have to tell him, but he expected it.

###

He was coming back from a hunt when he found the little wolf-boy crying in the corner. "Oi, Luffy…" He said as he bent down to pick up the other. "What's going on?"

Luffy sobbed for a moment before looking up at the man. "Am I different Zoro?"

He knew the day finally came and he brought them to the couch and sat down. "Yes, Luffy, you are different from the rest of us here."

"Why?"

"First tell me what happened…"

"Well… I was playing with the ball you brought back and it rolled to a group of some of the younger vampires and one of them popped it! I told them what they did was mean and… and…"

"You can tell me…"

"The one who popped my ball called me a 'dirty, worthless fucking wolf'!"

Zoro could feel the anger rising in his chest when he heard that, but he had to comfort the other first. "And then?"

"I asked him why he called me that and they just laughed at me and told me that I was the wolf. And then one of the older vampires came and hit them upside the heads and told me to go back here…"

Zoro brought the child close as the child cried.

"Why did they say things like that?" Luffy asked as he calmed down a bit.

"Because you're part of a race called a werewolf…"

"Werewolf?"

"Remember the tail and ears?" He asked as the boy nodded. "Werewolves are able to change from animal, hybrid, and human, but still retain the strength and abilities."

"That sounds really cool… but why did they say it like it's a bad thing for me to be a werewolf?"

"Because… since the beginning of the era where vampires and werewolves walked this earth, the two races are at an eternal war with one another…"

"Huh?"

"Werewolves are the vampires' only enemy."

"But… I like Zoro and everyone here…"

"There have been cases where both forces have to work together, but those are very rare and only on mutual agreement from both head leaders… Other than that there's still tension between the two races and its best not to try to make them work together."

"What about Mihawk-sama? He seems okay with me…"

"Because some say he favors me for my strength and ability that many vampires have yet to have."

"But he's a leader, right?"

"There's someone even higher than him calling the shots, but right now there's no need."

"So… why were they mean to me?"

"Because you represent the race and you are still young, making it easy for them to pick on you."

"Why?"

"Because, as vampires, we were taught to dislike, even hate, werewolves because they are our only enemy. And since you're a werewolf, and a young one at that, those vampires were only stating their status on you while putting you down."

"Because of what I am?"

Zoro nodded.

"So… I can't hunt with you and Uncle Sanji and Auntie Robin…"

"I'm afraid not… unless Mihawk-sama says otherwise…"

"Then why am I here?"

Zoro smiled. "Because I brought you here."

"How come?"

He told the story of what happened that night and the child was cheered up.

"So Zoro likes me no matter what?"

"You're a handful, that much is for sure… but I know you better than any of the other vampires. And I wouldn't trade my time with you for anything."

Luffy hugged the man. "That's good!"

"How so?"

"Because I really like Zoro lots! I don't think I can be happy again if I knew Zoro doesn't like me too."

Zoro hugged the boy. "I'm happy to hear that… To be honest not many of the vampires here like me."

"Why?"

Zoro chuckled and ruffled the boy's black hair. "That's for another time… Now! I managed to catch a bear for you."

"A bear!"

"Yeah, and Sanji is waiting for us to come in and be the first ones to taste it."

"What are we waiting for!" Luffy said, back to his old self and they went out of the room.

###

When the vampires gathered to do the hunt again, he wondered if the other was going to ask to join, since he did say he could even though it would never happen, but the other didn't.

"I'll wait until you come back." Luffy said.

"Really? I thought you wanted to hunt with us because you hate being stuck here." Sanji teased.

"Yeah, but then I don't get to spend time with Zoro and Uncle Sanji after that."

Zoro was relieved to hear that as he ruffled the other's head. "Okay then, we'll be back."

"Bring back a bear for me okay!"

He laughed. "You bet!"

###

A month passed and another group of vampires came to the castle to rest when things started to get ugly.

Luffy wanted to meet the other vampires, but Zoro told him that they weren't friends, but they had to be good hosts so they can go away with a good impression of them.

"It's because I'm a werewolf, right?"

"Yes…"

"Is that why you rubbed this strong smelly stuff on me?" He looked at the oil on the nightstand.

"Yes, so they won't pick up your scent."

"Is it bad if they found out I'm here?"

"It will for me, because I'm taking care of you."

"Oh…"

"I'm really sorry Luffy, but you know how this race works. And I can't bear to know if anything happens to you." Zoro said as he dressed nicely and placed his hands on the other. "Besides, I don't want you to be hurt by them."

"How can they hurt me?"

"They look like nightingales with beautiful songs, but their tongues are forked and venomous."

"Are their words that bad?"

"Far worse than what those young vampires said to you…"

"Are they supposed to do that?"

"Only to things they don't like, but the rest of us have to deal with it so we can let it out later."

"I can do that too."

"You may get the worse of it if I let you out. Please just stay here until I come back."

"Okay…"

"Okay…" He said as he ruffled the other's head. "Good night Luffy."

"Night Zoro…" He said as the door closed and he was left alone in the room.

They moved from the tower room to one of the empty floor rooms and was updated the last few years. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the normal human-like appearance. "How boring…" He said as he laid back on the bed and grabbed a book before his stomach started to grumble. "I'm hungry…" He looked at the door and decided whether or not he should sneak into the kitchen and get something to eat. "Zoro told me to stay until he comes back… If it's a party then Sanji is really busy… But if I sneak in before anyone sees me it'll be okay! But what if Zoro comes back with food?" He groaned. "This sucks…!" He whined when he heard someone outside the door and listened.

"Can you believe they live in this dump?"

"Yeah, to think the Demon's Reaper actually stayed here."

"Well they say that Mihawk is a very strong. Maybe he's trying to better him?"

"He's been here for years, you think he'd do that by now."

"And did you catch a whiff of wolf on him?"

"He said he ran into one before he tried to clean himself up."

"He reeks of it that's for sure. In fact the whole castle has a scent of it. Was there an attack here or something?"

"Oi… Wait a sec…"

Luffy could hear the speakers outside the door and stayed silent.

"You smell that?"

"Yeah… it reeks the most."

"You think it's open?"

"No one is here to stop us."

"Yeah, no one will know."

Luffy didn't know what to do. He couldn't move if it means attracting their attention, but if whoever was outside did enter they would see him.

"And just what are you doing here?"

He heard Robin's voice and felt relieved.

"We just smelled a stinking werewolf in this room."

"Roronoa-san has dealt with werewolves earlier and couldn't get the smell off in time, so it must've been his discarded clothes you were smelling."

"Oh, that makes sense…"

"Besides, it's very, very rude to enter someone else's room without permission. Espeically Demon's Reaper's room."

"R-Right, we're just passing through." Said one of them as he heard the two walk away from the door as a knock was heard.

"Luffy-kun? You there?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"I'm fine…"

"Okay…" She said as he heard her walk away and he moved to get under the couch, in case if something like that happened again.

He remembered what that one vampire said about werewolves and accepted that he was different. As long as he had Zoro he was okay with being different. But now he was wondering if being around Zoro, even in this castle was good for the others.

Soon he heard someone enter the room, but the smell wasn't familiar and stayed where he was as he looked at the polished shoes as it walked around the room.

"Damn it stinks of wolf like the rest of this place."

He heard a man's voice said as he tried to get a look of who it could be and why he was in the room, but couldn't see as the polished black shoes stopped and seemed to turn towards the couch.

"I smell a young wolf…"

He could feel himself being tensed as he hoped that whoever was in the room doesn't find him.

"A very frightened wolf…" He saw that the other found him and crawled out and ran out of the room.

He was told not to run fast inside, but he didn't want to be caught by the vampire as he tried losing him, only to run into the man as he as trapped in the man's arms.

"What's this? A werewolf refusing a challenge?"

Luffy was getting scared as he brought out his claws and scratched the man, letting him go with a surprised yelp and knew he had to get out of the castle. He ran fast as he didn't know where to go as he went out to where all the vampires were gathered and saw him. He was scared as he heard the persuing vampire getting closer when he felt Zoro move him as he saw the other in front of him, stopping the other vampire as he started to look afraid.

"You okay Luffy?"

He heard the other say in a low, angered voice. "Yeah…"

"Did he do anything?"

"He walked into your room, found me, and here I am…"

"That wolf is lying! He attacked me! See!" The vampire called out as he held out his arm, scratched and bleeding.

"Those look like defensive marks." Robin said as she stood next to Zoro.

"Robin… Take Luffy back to the room."

"Sure…"

"B-But…"

"Come Luffy-kun…" Robin said as she gently took the child away from the other as everyone was backing away from Zoro while the man stood there in horror.

He looked back as Robin led them away from the grand hall room before he couldn't see them anymore and a hundred questions went through his mind.

##

Once they enter the room, Robin looked and sighed. "So that's his reason…"

"Huh?" He said as he looked to what she was looking at, a book. "What's that?"

"A dairy…"

"Oh… Was that guy after that?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

She smiled as she placed the book down. "You're going to have to ask Roronoa-san that…" She said as she sat down on the chair as he straightened the couch and sat there.

"Is he mad at me?"

"No…"

"You think everyone will be mad at him because of me?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well…" He said as he looked at his hands.

"Is it because of what you heard from the first two vampires?"

"Yeah…" He said as they heard Zoro walk in. "Zoro!" He said as he noticed blood on the other's face. "Zoro…?"

"Roronoa-san… you got blood on your face."

"I'm aware…" He said tiredly as he sat down on the bed. "You can go Robin…"

"Okay…" She said as she got up. "Have a good evening."

"Night Auntie Robin…" Luffy said as she stroked his cheek like a mother would before leaving, leaving him with the man he had known all of his life. "Zoro…?" He started to get up.

"Stay where you are…" The other said as he stared at the floor.

He sat back down and waited for the other to say anything.

Zoro looked up and looked around the room and saw the book, got up, picked it up, and sat down next to the other. "I never told you about this book…"

"I never even seen it before."

Zoro smiled a bit. "This is my life, written down in this small book."

"Your life?"

"The life before I became a vampire… If I lost this… I would forget who I am…"

"Does that happen?"

"A lot often than you'll ever know…"

"Does everyone else have this problem?"

"Some… other's are over it… others forget and let it be…" He said as he placed the book down. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"Well…" He said as he took a moment to think.

"Hm?"

"I keep hearing the other vamps calling you Demon's Reaper… Why do they call you that?"

He sighed as he wrapped his arm around the child's shoulders. "When I became a vamp, close to fifty years now, I was pissed off of the vamp that turned me into one that I just… Killed any night creature that I could find. Vamps, witches…"

"Werewolves…?"

"Yeah…" He said as he sighed. "Then I came across a hunter hurting some vamp children and I realized that, whether we're human or not, we're all monsters in some way… So I killed the Hunters and vowed that I will only kill those who show their monstrous side. And that's the purpose of my diary… to remind me of my vow to myself. If I ever feel lost, I read that and know what my purpose in this immortal life I have."

"Did you ever see my parents?"

"I couldn't tell… All of them were in wolf forms…"

He curled up against the other. "That's okay… So why does that vampire want that book?"

"Most believed that if I forget my human past, I would be a stronger vampire… enough to be the head leader."

"And you don't want that?"

"Not if it means losing myself…" He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "I've seen what happens to a vampire who loses his sense of self… I don't want to live in a much worse nightmare than I already have…"

"You seem to be okay with being a vampire now…"

"It took time getting used to… but I still can't forget that night…"

"Can you tell me?"

Zoro looked at the innocent child next to him and held him. "Not right now… When you're older I'll tell you…"

Luffy wanted to know, but he could smell the blood on the other and the other seemed really tired. He hugged the man. "Okay, Zoro… I'll wait."

Zoro held the other tightly. "I'm sorry this night has scared you a bit."

"It's okay! Because Zoro's here to make it better!"

He chuckled as he found the wolf boy's tickle spots. 'And you made it better for me as well.'

#

Seven years went by and, like most vampires, Zoro didn't age a day but the other, now a teen at the good age of seventeen, showed that he has full control of his forms and was currently in his human disguise form for the doctor to look him over.

"You're still strong and healthy… what a shame…" Kureha said with a witchy crackle.

"That's good, I really don't want to get sick again after what happened." Luffy said as he dodged a knife. "Like that."

"I see that green haired oaf hasn't taught you any proper manners…" She said as she had a spiked ball on a chain, ready to throw at the teen wolf at anytime.

"Oi, everything still the same as I left?" Zoro said as he saw the knife on the wall. "Not as bad…" He looked at the doctor. "And?"

"So healthy that it's going to take a rogue elephant to take him down."

Luffy chuckled as he ran to Zoro's side. "Thanks Grandma Kureha!" He called as both he and the vampire quickly got out of the clinic to dodge the various sharp objects thrown at him.

"You get back here so I can skin you alive!" She screeched, but ended up laughing.

"Why the hell do you call her that every time we walk out of the clinic?" Zoro asked.

"Because she must be bored from being in that clinic all day." He said with a grin.

The vampire smiled, seeing the logic of it as they made their way outside. "I got some good news for you."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Tonight you're going to be hunting with the rest of us."

"Huh? You mean I can actually go out and hunt!"

"Yep, Mihawk-sama summoned me not too long ago and told me that he and some of the few higher up vampires have agreed that you're ready to hunt with us, but you have to stay by my side."

"No problem! I like being with Zoro!"

He chuckled as he rubbed the other's head. "Good, because this is going to be one long night."

"Is shortage that bad?"

"For us vamps, but you're good with the meat for some time."

"All the organs have been taken?"

"Apparently… With new members coming in unexpectantly we have to restock more frequently to keep up with survival."

Luffy grinned as he posed. "Don't worry! We'll bring back lots!"

Zoro shook his head as they made it out to join the huge group.

"Hey kid! How's it going!" Said one of the vampires.

'And to think seventeen years ago these guys wouldn't even talk to Luffy let alone touch him.' The vampire guardian thought as everyone went outside.

##

About an hour in, Luffy managed to catch himself a buck.

"Good catch, full grown and a good size too." Zoro commented as he mounted it on his shoulders.

"How much did we catch?"

"This will be our third buck, one boar, and a few rabbits."

"Man! Where's the damn bear?"

"It's getting close to their season of winter rest. We probably won't see them until spring, and we can't hunt them down until next year due to most having their cubs by then."

"Right… Don't want to end up making those cubs orphans…" Luffy said as he remembered that he is one as well and can understand the rules and limits of hunting larger game out of season. "So our main thing to do is get large bucks then?"

"Unless something bigger comes along…" He said as he stopped in his tracks. "You smell that?"

Luffy took a quick sniff and shivered. "What the hell is that?"

"Hunters…"

"Should we warn the others?"

Zoro put the buck down. "Let's see what they're here for, if they're weak, we won't bother them."

"Right…"

They went to where the source of the scent was located and found a small band of Hunters and saw that there were two young wolves in cages.

"They're…" Luffy started to say.

"Looks like they haven't done anything to them yet." Zoro said, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. "I'll distract them, you get those two out."

"Right…" He said as he watched his vampire guardian got the men's attention and all but one headed out to where the sound was, which Zoro returned to knock the man out and disappeared back to distract the searching men. He went up to the cage and the two seemed nervous, only to see that he was one of them. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to get you out, okay?" He said as he found the keys.

"Hurry, before either the Hunters or that vampire comes back."

"Oh, you mean Zoro? He's okay, he's helping by distracting those Hunters." He explained as he found the right key to the lock.

"Wait, you know-" Said one werewolf with an unusual long nose and sniffed him. "You smell like a vampire."

"Yeah, Zoro raised me when my whole family and pack were slaughtered in cold blood by Hunters when I was a pup."

"A vampire can raise a werewolf pup?" Asked the younger werewolf pup with a blue nose.

"Luffy!"

The trio looked back to see Zoro.

"We better get moving." He said as he looked at the two. "You know your way back to your pack?"

"N-No! They threw our sense of smell off. We have no idea where we are!" Said the strange werewolf as the younger one went behind the other, both trembling.

"Okay, relax, I don't hunt innocent werewolves." Zoro said, seeing the fear in those two. He sighed as he looked around. "We'll help you find them, but first we have to get far from this camp."

"Right!" Luffy said as he smiled to the two. "Come on! Unless you like the Hunters that much."

"No way!" The two said as the three werewolves transformed to their wolf forms and followed the vampire.

##

Soon they were deep in the forest when Zoro decided it was a good time to rest. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was close to dawn. "You think you can find your pack?" He asked.

"My sense of smell is back." The little pup said.

"Oi, Marimo!"

The four looked up to see Sanji.

"Ahh! Another vampire!" Said the two as Luffy laughed.

"You taking in two more?"

"No, saved them from the Hunters." Zoro said as the two were huddled together, staring fearfully at the blonde vampire. "I think you're scaring them."

"Well they're not like Luffy who was raised by you. They know to fear us, which really reeks by the way."

"Oi!" The two said, not liking to hear that they were afraid, even though they were.

"What are you gonna do with them?" Sanji asked, ignoring them.

"Find their pack, what else?" Zoro said.

Sanji eyed Luffy, who was amused by the two young werewolves. "You sure that's a good idea? The pack leader might try to attack you."

"I can handle it." He said. "You coming?"

"No way, I don't want to cause more tension then there already is." He said as he waved to Luffy. "See you around kid."

"Make sure you have something for me to eat when we get back!"

"Always." He said as he disappeared with a few leaves being turned.

"You're not really going to hurt us, are you?" Asked the werewolf with the strange long nose.

Luffy laughed. "Of course not! He would've done it by now, right? Besides he only hurts anyone when they show their true monster side, even humans."

"Monster side?"

"Yeah…" Luffy said as he went on explaining while Zoro took a moment to focus the surroundings until he got a faint whiff of a pack about a few miles.

"Oi, I think I found a nearby pack. It may be yours." He said to the two, which caused the trio to be excited.

"We're going home!" Said the two.

"I'm going to see a real pack!" Luffy said.

Zoro grinned at their excitement, but he wondered what the pack would think of Luffy once he announces that he has been cared by him since he was a pup. He was going to worry about it later as they ran their way to where the scent is.

##

Once they got there, the vampire and the young pup stayed back a bit as the two young werewolves ran up and were greeted by their pack members, who showed relief and cheered for their return.

"So that's what a pack looks like…" Luffy said as he tilted his head to the side. "It's not all that different from the group though… The scents different, but everyone is getting along. Why would the vampires and werewolves fight each other then?"

"Hell if I know." Zoro said as he looked ahead to see what looks to be the pack leader, or Alpha, if he remembers correctly, come up to them.

"You are the ones who brought them safely?" He asked.

"Aye…" He said as Luffy tilted his head again.

"It is unusual… for a vampire."

"So I've been told."

"I know you are the famous Demon's Reaper, Roronoa Zoro. But I do not know your companion's."

"I'm Luffy! He cared for me since I was a pup when the pack was slaughtered by Hunters."

"Luffy?" The Alpha said with a shocked expression.

"Is there something wrong?" Zoro asked.

"I… I was once belonged to a pack, but then I had to go out to hunt with some other members. When I returned…"

Zoro then realized what the leader was saying and remembered what the old wolf said long ago. "Are you in the same pack that was slaughtered seventeen years ago?"

"Yes… I had a wife who was carrying a pup…" He said as he looked at the younger of the two. "And she said she liked the name Luffy and as going to name our pup when it joins the world."

Luffy seemed to get it as well. "That means you're…"

"His father…" Zoro finished as both stared at the Alpha and the rest of the pack behind him, which were sharing the same shocked expression.

"I did catch a scent of vampire, but I…"

"I understand…" The vampire said as he looked at the teen, who was shocked beyond anything he had ever witnessed.

"Will you return to your domain?" The Alpha asked as he turned his eyes away from the teen to look at the vampire.

"We have passed the time in which we need to return with our portion of the hunt."

"May I accompany you to speak to your leader, if he wishes?"

Zoro knew what the other wanted to talk to his leader about, but he did promise the said leader about finding a pack for the teen, and now he had found the last family member the teen has. "You may… I must warn you though… One wrong move will cost you."

"Understood… Demon's Reaper."

"Demon's Reaper!" Some of the pack members said as they looked at the vampire and then at the teen beside him.

"That's Roronoa, if you don't mind. I haven't lived up to that name for quite some time."

"Yes, you're right… My apologies."

Zoro looked at the teen who looked at him then at the Alpha. "Do you know the way there?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to give Mihawk-sama the heads up. You can stay here for a moment if you like before coming." He looked up at the sky to see that the night sky was turning lighter.

"When can I do that?"

"Two hours."

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

He looked at the teen and smiled. "Yeah. If it doesn't work out with Mihawk-sama then I'll let you know on your way there."

"Okay…" Luffy said as he looked at the pack.

Zoro could tell the other was uncomfortable to stay in the pack, knowing that his father is the Alpha of the pack, and took off the black cloth he usually wore on his upper left arm and tied it to the other's arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you something of mine in case you get anxious." He said as he ruffled the other's head. "Don't worry Luffy. I can tell the pack won't hurt you, and they will be more than happy to show you what a real werewolf is like. Besides, I bet you want to catch up on what you missed out."

Luffy nodded as he managed to smile. "I'll see you later then?"

"Of course. You're leading them to where we live after all. Besides you know me."

"Yeah, you'll get lost if you try finding this place!" He said with a laugh.

"Oi…" He said as he crossed his arms, but didn't do anything else as he looked at the Alpha. "I'll let my leader know of your arrival, until then you better take care of Luffy."

"I expect nothing less from my pack and myself."

Zoro nodded as he ruffled the teen's head. "And you keep yourself out of trouble."

Luffy pouted, but as the other walked away he wanted to go after the other but looked back at the werewolf pack and carefully walked up to the Alpha.

"Hello Luffy… I'm known as Alpha Dragon."

"Dragon?"

"I know, it's a strange name for a werewolf."

Luffy smiled. "Yeah…"

##

When Zoro reached the castle, he was met with some confusion from the other vampires.

"Oi! Where's the wolf kid?"

"Yeah, where's Luffy?"

This and many other questions he was asked before he found Mihawk.

"Sanji-san has told me that you and Luffy-san were helping two young werewolves to their pack. Is there word?"

"The Alpha of the pack would like to speak to you. Luffy is with him with the pack and will lead them here in a couple of hours."

"Anything else?"

"The Alpha of the pack is none other than Luffy's father, who believed Luffy has parished along with the others seventeen years ago."

"I see…" Mihawk said as he waved his hand. "You may rest now, I'll let Sanji-san know the preparations for our Werewolf guests."

Zoro bowed as he left and passed the sudden shocked silence of the other vampires as he made it to his room and just laid back on the bed. "Has it really come?" He asked himself as he could still smell the other's scent in the room.

##

Couple hours passed and the werewolves arrived to the front of the castle, where the doors were open and Mihawk was there to greet them.

Dragon changed to his human-like form, followed by the others while Luffy ran up to the vampire leader.

"Hello Mihawk-sama, do you know-"

"He's out on the hunt at the moment, we're shorthanded…"

"Oh…"

"I would ask you in, but I don't think you would feel comfortable being indoors, correct?"

"That is correct." Dragon said. "If not for Luffy, we would not even get close to your territory."

"Eh?" Luffy said as he looked at his father and the vampire leader. "Whadda ya mean?"

Mihawk sighed, knowing the teen's lack of the respectful laws of the two kinds. Not that he knew Zoro tried, but that the teen never really tried to apply it to memory.

"It means that werewolves aren't allowed on any vampire territory unless if there's a war between them." Said a young woman of eighteen with ginger orange hair that grazed her shoulders, hazel eyes, and fair skinned in human form.

"Oh that?" Luffy said.

"You don't know the laws to maintain the two races? Three if you count humans…"

"I think I remember hearing about it from Zoro, but it was boring and didn't make sense."

Mihawk sighed heavily, his theory proven.

"Are you an idiot?" She said as she bonked the teen's head.

"Itte! That hurts Nami!"

"So, Mihawk-san…" Dragon said, making the man look at him. "Will you release him peacefully?"

"We have waited a long time to find a pack to take him in. Maybe far too long…"

"Huh? Release me? What?"

It was at this point that Zoro walked out, expression showed nothing and betrayed nothing as the other looked his way.

"Zoro!" Luffy happily called out as the other ran up and hugged the man. "I missed you!" He looked up to see that the other hasn't done anything or say anything. "Zoro?"

"Let go of me…" Zoro said, his voice void of any emotion.

"Zoro?" He was lost at the other's sudden atmosphere. "Something wrong?"

"You being here…"

"Huh?"

"Let go of me and go to your pack!" He said as he harshly shoved the teen werewolf to the ground.

"Zoro?"

"Don't even talk to me! You don't belong here anymore!" He turned to head back inside. "I've already paid my debt to you. Now leave before I make you."

"Zoro! What the hell!" He called out as he ran up to the man, which he received a hard punch to the face.

"I told you you're no longer welcomed here! Now go back to your pack puppy!" He spat out harshly as he glared at the teen.

Luffy, completely lost and angered, glared at the other back. "What's your problem!"

"You are! I have to waste seventeen years of my life caring for you!"

Luffy could feel his chest tightened as he got up and charged at the other out of anger and hurt.

Zoro, knowing the other's moves, dodged the charge, followed by the punch. He looked to see that the teen changed to his wolf form and charged again.

They fought for a few minutes as everyone looked on.

"What's going on?" Chopper asked. "I thought Zoro and Luffy were friends…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Nami said. "That vampire is trying to cut the bond he and Luffy share."

"Cut?" Usopp asked as Chopper looked at Nami.

"He has to make Luffy hate him enough to never come back here…" She said sadly. "Even if he has to hurt him…"

The two continued to fight as both sported some cuts and landed some hits that will bruise later.

Soon both were at a struggle stance, hands pushing against the other.

"What's gotten into you Zoro!" Luffy shouted. "Why are you being an ass!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm sick and tired of caring for you!"

"That's not what it looks like to me!" He said as he managed to get his knee up and landed a hit to the other's stomach.

Zoro recovered quickly from that as he caught a punching fist and flipped the teen over his head.

Luffy was winded as his back hit the ground harshly and didn't move. "Itte…"

Zoro let go of the other's hand and started to walk away.

"Zoro! Where are you going! You didn't answer me!"

"Are you really this stupid?" Zoro spat. "You're not welcomed here anymore. I don't want to see your pathetic face around me anymore. And you're finally where you fucking belong…" He had to drown any rising emotion to say the last hurtful thing he would ever say to the other. "You filthy werewolf!"

Luffy was shocked to hear the other say that. Knowing the man since he was young he knew the other never once looked down on him for who he is. He managed to get up before the other can walk into the doorway leading inside. "I love you!" He shouted to the man's back, which suddenly halted from entering the castle.

Everyone else was surprised to hear this.

"I love you, Zoro…" He said as he struggled to get on his knees. "And that's why… I don't believe anything you just said…" He started to choke on his tears as he stared at the still form. "I know you're lying about all that… You don't hate me…"

Everyone, from the pack and Mihawk to the on looking vampires from the castle, looked at the stilled form of the green haired vampire as he did not make a move to face the other.

Zoro didn't say anything as he continued to walk to the castle, leaving Luffy, beaten and hurt as he cried.

"We'll take our leave then…" Dragon said softly as he went to his son, helped him up and led the pack away from the castle grounds.

Mihawk silently watched the pack leave before going inside as well and the castle was heavily silent. He looked to see everyone didn't dare move or try to make a sound. "As you were everyone…" He said as everyone slowly moved, careful not to make too much noise.

Zoro stomped over to the room before he passed it and went up to the tower instead, where he used the balcony window to look out to the thick trees and looked in vain of the teen before stomping back inside and looked for Sanji, but the blonde vampire was nowhere to be found. He saw that everyone was avoiding him as he felt angry at himself and went to the training room and completely demolished it.

"Damnit! Damnit all to hell!" He kept shouting as he destroyed the room, and continued to do that until there wasn't anything left to destroy. When that happened, he was on his knees, pounding the destroyed wood floor in vain, and gaining splinters and cuts with each pound.

"Zoro-san…" Mihawk said as he looked at the room to the one who caused the racket. "What you did was for his own good. There's no shame in letting something go to live on."

"Then why the hell did it have to end up him being hurt?" He shouted as he looked at the man. "Why must I force myself to lie to his face while beating him up? In the end he still…" He choked on what he was going to say next as he got up and punched a badly beaten and barely standing stone wall. "He still cared…"

Mihawk stood there like a statue, witnessing the other with emotions that busted out like an outdated dam.

Zoro panted from everything that happened before sitting down on the splintered ground once again.

"He will move on… and so will you…" Mihawk said. "This is for the best… you know that…"

"I thought I did…" He said, sensing the man was still there. "Now I'm not sure… I mean… The damn law was hardly set in stone…"

There was a moment of silence before Mihawk spoke.

"That may be… but that doesn't mean that the Elders would see it as such. Remember that I have not reported to them about Luffy for our sake."

"I know…" He said as he got up. "I just wish there was another way…"

"Place it away and think about what you will do now."

Zoro nodded as he walked out of the demolished room. "Fix the room for sure…"

Mihawk didn't comment as he watched the other walk away to the room.

#

A month went by, and Luffy was still sulking about what happened.

"Hey Luffy! Wanna hunt for something?" Asked a young girl with long light blue hair and grey eyes.

"No thanks Vivi…" He said as he stared at a caterpillar eating a leaf on a bush.

Since he joined the pack, there were some on and off days when he would be up for the offer, and then there were days where he was doing at the moment. He was hurt, not because of what Zoro said, but the reality of the law and the fact that the man didn't say anything after he told him he love the man who took and cared for him.

He often thought about the vampire, and everyone knew why. He also thought about Sanji and Robin and all the other vampires he had grown to know. He even wondered what everyone is doing at the moment.

"Oi! Luffy! Check what I caught!" Chopper called, making the teen look and saw a huge Hercules beetle. "Isn't it huge!"

"Sugoui!" He said as he never seen a beetle that big before.

Usopp chuckled as he looked proud. "Yes, and it was because of the Great Usopp of bug catching that you are able to catch such a prized specimen."

"Sugoui!" He said.

Somewhere not far from the trio, Dragon watched with a troubled heart as he witnessed his long lost son going from sulking from missing Zoro to being excited about something so small as an insect, then back to sulking.

Which exactly what happened when the two pups asked Luffy to join him, which he kindly refused and looked at the small caterpillar once again.

'Something has to be done about this…' He thought as he had planned to have a word to the Elders and see if there's any chance of an exception in regards of an alliance or a friendship between his pack and the vampire clan some miles away.

That evening, the pack were continuing their way down the path as Luffy walked, in his wolf form, alongside his father.

"Uh… where are we going?" He asked, not sure if he felt comfortable calling the pack leader his father.

"We're going to our Elders."

"Elders?"

"Have you heard of them?"

"Only a little, and only the vampire clan's…" He admitted. "Zoro didn't want me to get mixed up in any affairs."

"As you should. The Elders are the root decedents of the ones who have placed the laws in the first place. And because this was over a dispute between the first vampire and werewolf, respectfully the elders of the two races are divided to make sure there is no dispute such as their predecessors had."

"So… why are we going to them?"

"Because I plan to talk to them to make an exception to our pack and Mihawk's clan."

"Huh? You can do that?"

"No one dared tried."

"Oh… so… why are you?"

He chuckled. "I hate to see you so sad. And I do owe Zoro for taking care of you all these years."

"I do miss him…"

"You do realize he only said those things for your own good."

"I know that, but that's not what bothers me…"

"What does bother you then?"

"I told him that I love him, but he didn't say anything…"

"I'm sure he feels the same, but he can't because it would make it that much harder for you to come with us."

Luffy sighed. "I guess…"

"I can understand why. I bet he makes a better father than I would."

"I don't see him as my dad…"

"A brother?"

He shook his head. "I know that he's a very important person in my life. But…" He looked at the ground. "I don't know… I don't see him as a family member, but at the same time… he's like that, but so much more at the same time… Does that make sense?"

"I think I know what you mean." Dragon said. "Don't worry Luffy, as a father, the least I can do for you now is to get you back to your special someone."

"My special someone?"

"Yes. Your mother was my special someone, and that makes you an even more special to me. But I can see that Zoro is very special to you that not even time can mend your heart because of the law created by hate."

Luffy smiled as he nuzzled his father. "Thanks."

He chuckled, not at all surprised that the teen has yet to call him father, and he didn't blame himself either.

#

Another week went by and the pack reached to the deepest part of the forest and entered through a cave.

"We're almost there everyone!" Dragon said as they used their sense of smell to guide them through the dark before seeing a light at the end of the dark tunnel, where it revealed a hidden valley that's restrictly for their race.

The valley was spacious with overgrown grass that there were some spots that showed that they have been made into a napping spot, large, uprooted trees act like a wall along the side, creating enough spacious gaps to hide or play for the cubs. And there was a large lake with only a small island that held five older and large werewolves that don't bother to transform to their human disguise.

"Those are the elders, Luffy." Dragon whispered as everyone else disbanded to replenish themselves. "Follow me Luffy."

He did as he was told as he and his father went to the edge of the lake, where there were some stone platforms for them to walk on and up to the large elders.

"Ah! Dragon! You have returned!" Said one werewolf whose fur was showing that it was graying, but still energetic. "And who do we have here?"

"Elder Garp, I would like to present Luffy, the long lost and thought to be dead son…" He said as the elder had a look of shock, which was followed by another werewolf with a seagull on his head.

"Luffy…"

"Hello." He said as he bowed. "It's nice to meet you." He said, remembering Sanji always teaching him to be respectful for the first time in meeting someone.

"Luffy, this is Elder Garp… he's also your grandfather."

"Huh?" He said as he looked at the elder werewolf, who turned human and nearly crushed him with a bear hug.

"I can't believe I finally have a grandson! Oh this is something to celebrate!"

'Can't… breathe…' He thought as he was sure that his bones were trying not to break under the old man's strong grip.

"Father! You're suffocating him!" Dragon called out as the elder eased up on this death grip hug and the teen managed to get a lungful of air in.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to do that. But I've been waiting for a grandkid for a long time and here you are! Alive and well all this time!" The old man said with a hearty laugh as he looked at his son. "So then! Where did you find this little runt?"

"He was being cared for by Zoro of Mihawk's clan."

There was a dead silence as all the elders looked at the pack leader and then at the teen.

"A werewolf being cared by a vampire?" Said the black werewolf with the bird on his head.

"And not just any vampire…" Garp said as he looked at the teen. "Seventeen years ago, Zoro was well known to be feared by all who have heard of him. But since then he has been out of the action for quite some time. So you're the reason why…" He studied his grandson. "Why would he go do such a thing?"

"Because I saved his life, and he couldn't find any other packs nearby…" Luffy explained.

Garp nodded. "Well then, that's very kind of him. But why would he release you now?"

"Because up until a month ago, he wasn't able to find another pack to hand Luffy over." Dragon filled in. "And when he and Luffy stumbled upon a couple of our captured pups…" He went ahead and told the story as the elders listened while Luffy looked around the area that looked like a werewolves' paradise.

"Quite a story…" Said one werewolf elder. "Very unusual and almost miraculous…"

"Elders… I know it's unheard off, but I would like to ask all of you to have a peaceful meeting with the vampire elders."

"Are you completely out of your mind!" Said all of them. "The last time we saw those bloodsuckers was centuries ago!"

"I understand… But as you can see, someone as feared as Zoro cared for one of our own at such a young age instead of abandonment or killing it to save it from further misery." He looked at the elders. "I'm certain that if the world is balanced in the ways of good and evil, then we're not that much different than them. Sure! They're limited to being in the light, only suck blood, and have a different lifestyle than we do, but what reason do we hate them for?"

"Actually they can be out in light, and they can have meat, but only if it's mostly blood than meat." Luffy corrected.

"Thank you Luffy. See! Luffy knows their way of life better than we do because one vampire decided to let him live when no one else was around to take him in."

The elders were silent as they looked at each other, silently debating on what to do.

"Can I say something?" Luffy said.

"Go ahead child." Said one of the elders.

"Thank you. I may not understand everything about the rules and laws, because I thought those things were too boring."

This earned a small chuckle from his father as he continued.

"But I've seen my fair share of vampires that do have intention to harm me, but Zoro protected me from that kind of hostility. He even made sure the vampires in the clan wouldn't harm me when I was younger. He told me that vampires were taught to hate werewolves, and from what I could tell this race is doing the same. But for what reason?"

There was a heavy silence as other werewolves were listening to this.

"I may not be smart, but in regards to history of how all this bullshit started, the first of the two races were exactly like Zoro and I, close friends just surviving being who they are. Then somewhere along the line there was a disagreement and thus here we are. I mean really! The history lesson back in Mihawk's clan wasn't that clear, and I know a vampire named Robin who is really smart at that kind of thing. Even she doesn't agree that the history is completely accurate! So why can't we forget the past hate that we've forgotten and find our balance? Our peace with each other?"

Before anyone can say anything, there was an echo coming out of the cave's mouth that sounded like it was calling out for Luffy.

"The hell is that?" Said one of the elders as it happened again.

"Sanji?" Luffy said as he turned, going into his hybrid form, and listened carefully and did recognize the voice. "Sanji!" He turned to the others. "I know him."

"I'll go with him to see what this is about." Dragon said as the elders nodded their approval and father and son ran back to the cave's mouth and through the dark.

###

When they got to the other side, they saw Sanji, kneeled by the entrance, panting and holding his shoulder with the scent of blood seeping out.

"Uncle Sanji!" He said as he kneeled down to the blond's eye level. "What happened?"

"Luffy…" He said as he panted. "You have to stop Zoro…"

"What?" He said. "What's wrong? Something happened to Zoro?"

"Robin and Mihawk went to talk to the elders, because that idiot was getting worse since you left. But only Mihawk came back, and he looked like he went through hell and told all of us that Robin was taken for questioning as a witness unless Zoro can voluntarily turn himself in and face his punishment."

Luffy understood and shook his head. "They can't…"

"The idiot announced war on them."

"That's so stupid! He's going to get himself killed!"

"He's doing this to protect you and your pack as well."

"What?"

"If he doesn't get the elders to listen to him, they'll send out other vampires to hunt and kill your kind until they find and kill you."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know… He up and left after Mihawk came back. And then we were ambushed by our not so friendly neighbors. I managed to get here without being followed, but it won't be long until they pick up my scent."

Luffy looked at his father with a determined look on his face. "Dad, you go and help Sanji. I'm gonna try to get to Zoro and come back here."

"Are you sure about this?" Dragon asked.

Luffy nodded.

Dragon sighed as he picked up Sanji and threw him over his shoulder. "The both of you get back here in one piece, understand?"

Luffy nodded as he hugged his father. "Thank you."

"You're practically a full grown wolf now, and I know Zoro, though strong as he is, may need you more than ever."

Luffy took a step back, waved and turned to catch the scent that Sanji left behind, and then turned into a wolf to follow that trail.

"Good luck…" Dragon said as he carried the wounded vampire to the cave.

"Make sure I don't turn into dog food." Sanji said, making the other chuckle.

##

Luffy in the meantime, tapped into his max speed to cover the miles of forest that he and the pack took a month to go over to a shorter amount of time. The only thing on his mind as he followed Sanji's scent is Zoro. His mind raced with the past events from his childhood to what happened a month ago, mixed together like a blur.

He could feel his muscles giving weigh, but he continued to run, imagining Zoro ahead of him.

'Come on Luffy! You said you're going to catch me this time!'

He remembered their game of tag and Luffy would always end up chasing after Zoro, who was a tad faster than he was, but he refused to give up.

'Oh shit! You're gaining on me!'

He could feel tears coming out, but he can't afford to stop and wipe them away. No, he had to find out where Zoro is and stop him before he reached the Vampire Elders. If he made it in time, he can explain the plan to him about how his elders will be the ones to step forward to consider things concerning them.

Then the smell of vampire blood was getting strong as any happy memories he had with Zoro and the others were starting to fade away as worry and the worst case scenario plagued his mind. He wanted to run faster, his mind causing him to imagine Zoro before him as if they were playing their game of tag, before he lost focus of where his paw was stepping on as he tripped, skid along the forest floor, and just laid there as he was catching his breath.

The scent of blood was still strong around the area, and he was starting to recognize the area as well, but at the same time wondering just how much farther does he have to go?

"Eh? Luffy?"

He turned his wolf head to see and recognize one of the vampires from Mihawk's castle.

"What are you doing here kid?"

"Sanji told me what's going on. Where's Zoro?"

"Hell if I know." He said as he picked up the wolf, who quickly turned into his human form. "Thanks, a lot easier to carry you back to the castle, or what's left of it."

"What happened?"

"Some vampires from other clans decided to ambush our home to piss us off. It worked, but Zoro really got it hard. He was pissed after you left, ya know."

"He was?"

"Yeah. He kept blaming himself and cursing the law for letting you go."

"Why does everything smell like blood?"

"Because we had to fight and kill to protect what's ours."

"Then… the blood…"

"Is from those who are dumb enough to think they can take us on. How long were you running? You feel really tense."

"I dunno… I know was really far from where the pack is now. I don't even know how long Sanji took to find me…"

"How long did you think you last spoke to him?"

"An hour… maybe…?"

"Shit kid! You just covered a month's worth of terrain! No wonder you're dog tired. No pun intended."

Luffy giggled as the smell was bothering him along with a new scent. "Smoke?"

"Yeah… Apparently the ambushers tried to burn the castle. If they can't fight to have it, burn it so that no one would. The fire was yesterday, but the smoke will be around for some time, because it also got the trees." The vampire said as he stopped for a moment. "Here we are…"

Luffy looked and his eyes widened to see that the once pristine Medieval castle is now a ruin of scorch marks and he could see that the inside dealt with the worse part of it. "Is everyone okay?"

"We had our casualties, but most are still around."

"Put me down…"

"You sure? You ran a long way."

"Please."

"Okay kiddo." He said as he placed the other down on his feet as the teen looked around the place.

"Hey! Isn't that Luffy!" Called out one vampire.

"Yeah! It is!"

Luffy smiled, seeing that he was missed by this clan.

"Where's Sanji?"

"He's being cared for by my father and his pack. I ran all the way here when I heard what happened. Do any of you know when Zoro left?"

"He left three weeks ago." Mihawk said, sporting a few burn marks here and there, but still held his head high. "That fool could care less about that trail, and I don't blame him, but when the elders took Robin from us, it became a personal matter."

"I heard from Sanji. Now tell me, where did Zoro go? I have to stop him at least before he gets himself killed."

"He's not only our strongest, but also our fastest." Mihawk said. "He may not be gifted with directions, but that does not mean his instinct is spot on when he needs to find something or someone."

Luffy glared as he marched over and grabbed the man's shirt front. "Where the fuck is he!"

Mihawk watched the teen for a moment before pointing to a direction. "He went that way last time I saw him, but knowing him, he may have gotten himself lost."

Luffy went over to where the man said he last saw his dear friend and sniffed the ground. 'Shit! Nothing!' He thought as he turned to his wolf form and sniffed the air, getting rid of anything that may distract him as he went on the path that Mihawk pointed out.

"Good luck, Luffy…" Mihawk whispered as the other vampires did the same silently.

###

It took Luffy a couple of hours before he caught the vampire's scent and quicken his pace as he followed that only lead. He started to run more when the scent became stronger until there was no blood or ashes in the way. Just the forest and the hint scents that Zoro unknowingly left behind.

Or so he thought.

He ran into a tree and he was out for a few minutes before he went to his hybrid form and rubbed his face. "What the hell?" He said as he sniffed again, only to definitely smell Zoro on this tree, and he was confused. "Nani?" He sniffed again until he found one part of the tree, with the upturned root and carefully started digging. Soon enough he found the diary that he hadn't seen since he was a kid. He held it up and sniffed it. 'That's definitely Zoro's, but where is he? And why did he leave his diary here? I remember it was really important.' He thought as he held the diary close to his chest and sniffed the ground. He followed the scent from there until he noticed the change in temperature and saw that it was night. He pressed on and sensed that he was being followed.

He stopped and looked around to sense that he was followed and stood his ground as three vampires appeared, and all three looked bloodthirsty. He knew he had to fight them or face more the deeper he went.

"Look what we have here, a cute wolfy. You lost little puppy?" Asked one of them, eyes red to tell that he was hungry.

"I'm looking for Zoro. Did he pass through here?"

"Eh? That guy?" Said another vampire as he laughed. "He must be dead by now. He's such an idiot to go up against the Elders like that."

"So he did go through here."

"What's it to you? You his pet or something?"

"Something like that…"

The three vampires just looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"The puppy is trying to get back to his master! This is a riot!" Said one before all three settled down and leered at him.

"So you're Luffy…"

His eyes widened as he felt his instincts tell him to run, now! And he did just that.

He ran to the point of everything blurring together, but he knew the three behind him were catching up and he was sure that he was losing the trail to find Zoro. Not only that he has the vampire's diary in his safe keeping, and remembering the last time a vampire tried to get his hands on it. He knew he can't let these vampires get their hands on it for the other vampire's sake.

##

Soon he found himself cornered by eight vampires. He knew he was strong, but he was still young and protecting the only thing that links him with his dearest friend.

"What are ya gonna do now puppy?" Said one with a snicker, which was followed by the others chuckling.

He wasn't sure what to do as he stood there, holding the diary close to his chest and eyeing the vampires around him. 'Shit! What the hell do I do?' He thought as he crouched down and waited for one of them to make a move.

"Well pup, it has been fun, but we have orders to kill you." Said one vampire before he made a sound and fell to the ground.

"Oi! What's-" Another tried to call out before he fell like his comrade.

Soon the rest followed, leaving Luffy standing there, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Luffy-chan…"

He turned to see Robin and smiled. "Auntie Robin!" He called out as he ran up and hugged her. "You're okay!"

She giggled as she held the teen. "I'm glad to see you're well." She said as she got a good look of the teen. "But what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'm gonna find Zoro. You've seen him?"

"Yes…" She said and sighed. "He helped me escape…"

"Is he okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't know…" She said as she looked at the book. "You got Zoro-san's diary?"

"Yeah… My nose led me to it."

She placed both of her hands on his shoulders and looked at him seriously. "Luffy, listen to me, I'll help you to where I last saw him, but you have to promise me that you will 'never' hand that book to the elders."

"Why?"

"Zoro… when he was first turned to a vampire, the elders immediately saw a potential for their army to fight against the werewolves. But because Zoro was unattached to the other clans and went solo, the elders were worried that they don't have a chance at getting him to be on their side. That is until he brought you to Mihawk's castle and stayed there. Now Mihawk is another strong vampire, as you well know, and he has been against the elders for sometime which is why they're on such bad terms. When they heard about you though… the elders knew they have to get Zoro and turn him to something he wanted to avoid becoming."

"He told me about that. That's why he has this diary."

"Yes…" She said as she stroked his face. "Luffy, you may be the only one who can bring him back."

"What do you mean?"

Robin, the once mystious woman with a calm smile on her face, looked like she was going to break as she held the teen to her. "He needs you, Luffy… You don't realize how much…"

Luffy returned the embrace as his heart beat was pounding at his chest.

They soon parted and Robin advised that he should start reading the diary.

"There has to be something that the elders don't want him to know above all. It may give us a clue…" She said as she carried him.

And so he opened the first page.

_'Month XX, Day XX, Year XXXX,_

_It has been two years since I became a vampire by that bastard. Can't believe he's dead, and I wanted to wring his damn throat for the shit he put me through, but that doesn't matter now. My heart is still beating though, which is strange for a vampire. It only beats once a month, but it still does._

_It's hard to believe that two years ago I was a normal human being, getting lost in the woods one evening. Then next I was ambushed and all I could remember were blood red eyes before feeling something puncture my neck. I don't remember much what happened, but I remember that damn room in the tower. I remember icy hands on me and the sickly breath of my blood on his lips before he raped me._

_I don't remember what happened to him after that, but Mihawk was there to tell me what happened and that the man who took me was being 'taken cared of'. But the only thing I felt was anger, pure anger. I didn't forgive Mihawk for the longest time, only because he's a vampire. I didn't even wait to feel better when I got out of that castle and just wandered around the forest, where I learned how to feed from the animals around._

_I killed anything that was in my way for some time. Vampires, werewolves, witches, but when I see a human, I leave them alone and just made why way deeper into the forest, knowing I can never go back to that life ever again. That was before I met a group of humans called Hunters, inhumanly harmed children of the vampiric race._

_I decided from then on I would kill anyone who shows their true monsterous form. Just like the bastard that took away my life._

_I stopped by Mihawk's castle after I settled down a bit, but I never stay long enough for anyone to believe I belong to that clan. I didn't ask for this life, so why should I stick around to a world I never felt I belong in the first place.'_

He continued to read some events that happened after that, just small notes of what he did before finding a page that had more than just notes.

_'Month XX, Day XX, Year XXXX,_

_I was just hunting for myself like usual when I came across a slaughter scene of a pack. I can tell this was the work of Hunters that got their hands on something that can cause this. I was almost caught and killed by them when this little pup helped me out. He was only a couple weeks old, but he's a cunning little shit._

_After that I learned his name is Luffy from a dying wolf, I knew I have to get him some help, and I only know one place that may give him that._

_I went back to Mihawk's castle, stared by the other vampires as I asked his permission to care for Luffy, which surprisingly he did._

_He's now curled up beside me and I'm wondering what on earth am I going to do, I know he can't have hard food and I doubt blood is going to satisfy this poor pup. But somehow I have a feeling that he's going to be alright as long as I have him with me.'_

He smiled as he read through other notes that were mostly him and Zoro. And he was afraid that he would reach the end until he read a very recent passage.

_'Month XX, Day XX, Year XXXX,_

_It started out as a normal hunt, a first for Luffy, and I enjoyed that Mihawk finally trusted Luffy enough to come out with the rest of us to hunt. This was good because he needs to learn how to hunt, too bad the bears were out of season for us, those are usually the hardest to take down. But then we came across a Hunter's camp and found two captured young werewolves. This has been a first in seventeen years since I've seen them around, but this will be Luffy's first to see them at all. We rescued them and help them find their pack._

_When we did, I learned that the pack leader is none other than Luffy's own father._

_I remembered what Mihawk told me years ago about finding a pack to take Luffy in, and today was that day. But the thing was, I never want to let him go. I never went out to look for any nearby packs because I felt too attached to him. But now I knew I had to let him go… I have to return him to a life he truly belongs too._

_Even if it means I have to hurt him enough to hate me to do so.'_

Luffy remembered that night well and he can imagine what the other went through after that.

_'Month XX, Day XX, Year XXXX,_

_It's been only a few days since Luffy left, but I have no desire to go back out to the forest. My solo days ended when I found Luffy, only a small furball in my arm. I didn't want to run into him after that, so I stayed in my room, which still has his scent around. Sanji was being less and less of an ass to me since then, which made things worse in my opinion, but then I remember that I have to fix the training room and let my frustrations out with that._

_I'm officially a member of Mihawk's clan now. And I don't mind really, not like in the past where I used to stop by to get treated by the crazy doctor, update what I saw, and then head back out to be on my own. But thanks to Luffy, I got a chance to see the clan's day to day life and became a part of it in a way. But now it seems really empty without that guy around making a racket. And I know I'm not the only one who feels that way.'_

"We're here Luffy." She said as she placed him down and he looked to see that they were at the base of a mountain path going up to the mountain.

"The elders live on a mountain?"

"At the very top actually." She said. "There's a cave there, but it's really dark so you have to be careful."

He nodded as he held the diary closer to his chest, as if trying to make it part of his own skin. "I'm coming Zoro." He said as he tapped into his max speed up the mountain, thinking only of Zoro.

##

He had to slow down when the change in altitude became too much and waited out to adjust to it. He opened the last entry and he looked shocked at what he read.

_"Ever since he said he loved me, I couldn't get him out of my mind. And I have to admit, I'm in love with him as well. Not like a father and son, or like a brother. But I purely love him in everything as he grew to what he has become. Even now, I can't help but feel that what I did was the wrong choice, the words I tried to hurt him with were empty all along, and I wanted to go out and find him. But what if he doesn't want to come back? He's where he belongs all this time…'_

"Zoro…" He whispered as he got up, closed book in hand and ran, and continued even as he lungs were screaming at him to stop and adjust to the change.

##

He found the mouth of the cave and he could smell blood emitting from it. He entered and placed his hand on the wall to guide him, while holding the diary close to his chest.

He didn't know how long he looked at nothing but darkness, but the smell of blood was getting stronger, and at one point he wanted to throw up due to the strong scent, but he held it together as he could feel some kind of warmth before he made out torches along the cave's walls. But he could also make out the dried blood that painted the said walls and he was feeling dizzy from lack of fresh air as he continued on. 'Zoro…' He thought as he followed the blood covered, dimly lit path.

Soon he found a large opening within the mountain and saw the elders, high above on the edges in a circle. He looked down to see the floor, where he was shocked to see Zoro, chained down and covered in blood and bruises.

"Your punishment for your foolishness, we have no choice but to force obedience until you know your place."

With that said the floor that Zoro was on started to glow with ancient symbols and was causing the blood covered vampire to scream out in pain.

"Zoro!" He called out, making the elders look at him.

"A wolf on this holy ground?" Called out one of the elders.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" He shouted as he tried to get closer, only to be forced back and hit the wall.

Soon the glowing stopped as did the screaming and the teen looked at the man, still as a statue, and was about to run up to him, only for a spear to appear out of nowhere and nearly hit him.

"You be a good dog and stay where you are." Said one of the elders.

"Up yours!" He shouted as he continued to run towards the man while one of the elders blocked his way.

"That is a very foolish move indeed."

"Stay out of my way!" He said as he placed the book in his mouth and changed into a wolf as he tried to get around the elder, which he found out was faster than any vampire he had ever met, and was punched out of the way. 'Shit… they're strong… And fast!' He thought as he got back on his fours and glared at the one elder.

"Come back up, brother, we'll have our new puppet take care of him." Said one as he took a few knives and threw them where Zoro was, cutting the chains off of him. "Now, Zoro, kill the young wolf. That's an order."

Luffy watched as the other struggled to get up and turned to face him. He stayed silent as he saw that the other stood up straight, but looked like the living dead with eyes glazed and staring out to nothing. And before he could blink, the man disappeared before his eyes and he started to run before looking back to see that there was a crater where he stood before and saw that Zoro is the one who created the crater. 'Shit! He's being controlled!' He thought as he saw the man disappear again and he had to keep moving.

Fortunately he and the man trained together, so he knew the other's moves and dodged them in time. But he has to think of a way to get to the other without getting himself killed. He knew he had to do something, but what?

Soon he tripped and fell to his side. Then he realized that he's still in his wolf form. 'Maybe he'll recognize me.' He thought as he turned to his human form and grabbed the diary out of his mouth in time to see a fist stop just centimeters from his face. He looked up to see the man was still like before, but this time glazed eyes looked at his fist, as if trying to will it to move once more.

"Zoro…" He said softly as he licked the fist, making the other turn his glazed eyes at him and smiled. "Thank you for everything… I don't know how often I told you that, but I'm telling you now." He grabbed the fist and licked the blood from that hand as it loosened.

"L… Luffy…"

He looked to see the other was struggling to get back in control as he held the other's hand. "Zoro… I read your diary, I'm sorry I did that, but want you to know that after you let me go, I couldn't stop thinking about you. When I was younger you played the role of a father, when I gotten a little older you become more of a brother than a father. But sometime after that I feel a love that goes deeper than just being brothers." He got up and cupped the other's bloodied face. "Zoro… you mentioned in your diary that I'm where I belong, in a pack of my own kind. Don't get me wrong, I learned a lot from what my kind is like, but I don't feel like I belong there." He smiled as he kissed the other on the lips for a moment before looking at the other. "Where I truly belong is with you, Zoro. I belong with you."

Glazed green eyes returned to their normal shine as the vampire started to tear up. "Luffy…"

The teen smiled as he hugged the other, which was immediately returned.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, but there were some close calls. If I didn't know your moves that well."

Both laughed at that as they held each other.

"What the hell is this!" Shouted one of the elders, gaining the two's attention.

"It's exactly how it looks!" Zoro called as he turned and held the other behind him.

"This is unheard of!"

"On the contrary, it's been done before!" Called out a new voice and everyone looked to see a red haired man with red wolf ears and tail.

"You!" The elders called out as the red hybrid walked out.

"Hey there. I'm known as Shanks, you may have heard of me, Zoro."

"I have… You disappeared some twenty years until now." Zoro said.

"Yep! You can thank Mihawk for that!"

"And what are you doing here!" Shouted one of the elders.

"Oh, I heard there was something going on here, something about a young wolf looking for his vampire guardian." He looked at the said two. "Ah, must be you two." He looked at Zoro. "I knew you weren't a cold hearted demon the forest made you out to be."

"Thanks…"

"Aw! And you're a cute guy, you're damn lucky."

"Thanks. So you know Zoro?"

"I've met him a few times in my life." Shanks then had a thoughtful look. "What was I here for again?" He said before he looked like he got a bright idea. "I remember now! I was told to tell you guys that the Elders of Werewolves would like to discuss something with you guys regarding about two beings of each race." He then looked at the two. "I'm guess that's you two."

"Obviously."

"A meeting?"

"About these two abominations?"

"Oi! I happen to fall into that category!" Shanks called out as he pointed to the elders, while also revealing that he only has one arm.

#

After a week of heated discussions between the elders, Zoro and Luffy were spending time with each other as well as each other finding odd moments to kiss each other.

Soon it was spring time and Luffy noticed that he was going through yet another change, which made him want to find a quiet place to be alone. This was the reason why Zoro was in the middle of looking for the other.

"Where is that guy now?" Zoro said as he walked down the hall, a gift box in hand. "Today of all days to be hiding." He sighed. "He better not be outside. It was hard enough to find him inside…"

Both were now exiled from any clan or pack and went to live with Shanks, who took residence in a small castle ruin miles away from both pack and clan. At the moment Shanks was out until the evening, and he was looking for his boyfriend to give him his gift.

He stopped in place to listen to any suspicious sounds and quietly followed, hopefully to find the teen there. He did happen to hear a sound, but it was something he didn't expect to hear, and his half dead heart was pounding a little more than usual, confusing him a bit.

He found the teen, now young adult, curled up on his hands and knees with one hand in-between legs. At that moment he knew what the other was doing and dropped the gift box, gaining the other's attention.

"Z-Zoro…!" He said with some shock for being caught. He blushed more with the other there as he curled up more. "I-I-I'm…" He tried to explain that he was in heat, thanks to Shanks telling him ahead of time of what would happen when he reached the age, which reminded him that it was his birthday today, thus the reason why Zoro was looking for him.

Zoro, who overheard the conversation of the heat period, went over and kissed the other while letting his hands roam the other's body before one hand settled onto the other's shoulder and the other to replace the other's hand on the now hardened cock.

Luffy hitched his breath, allowing the other to enter his tongue through and roam around.

When they parted, Zoro looked at the other in the eye and smiled. "You're not the only one in heat."

Luffy wrapped his arms around the other and brought them closer.

"Happy birthday, Luffy."

##

Shanks came by around six, only to see that the two were in their rooms, the scent of the aftermath was faint. He smiled and let the two be. "Finally something amusing around here."

* * *

This. Was. Not. Easy! But I hope you enjoyed all the same.


	21. Chapter 21

Nami: Took you long enough!

*glares* Shut up and be glad that I made anything for you! *collapses*

Nami: Are you okay?

No... I'm tired, I got a lot of fics to coomplete and I only got a couple weeks to do so before my fall classes start.

Nami: I'm sorry, I forgot you were super busy.

Thanks, well here's your belated gift from me.

Thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Lady Up Boy!**_

The start of fall semester in the prestigious Grand Line Academy was nothing but chaos as students come in and look for their classes, friends, and the best places to hang out. The building stood proudly with three levels of white washed brick and glistening windows that span ten in each floor. The fused bell tower rang the strong bell to warn the still drifting students to hurry inside through the large oak doors to the marble tiled halls and light blue painted walls.

One female student in particular constantly looked at her watch in obvious impatience. She was no more than eighteen with shoulder grazed length orange ginger hair, fair clear skin, wide yet demanding hazel eyes, and wore the school uniform of a white shirt with a sailor's design of the dark red color and a long similar color skirt that reached her knees, stockings that reached her knees and polished black shoes. She looked up from her watch to see the mostly deserted hallway until the sounds of running feet was heard and saw another girl in the similar outfit as her, but with short, messy black hair that was slightly long in the front and not too short at the back.

"You're almost late!" She said to the girl as she stopped in front of her.

"Sorry Nami… This place is so huge!" The girl childishly said as she looked up at her. She was fair skinned as well with a small scar under her left eye, and looked to be a year younger than the other girl.

"Luffy! What happened to the pins I gave you?"

"I put them in my pocket, they were annoying."

Nami sighed as she not so gently grabbed the other's arm. "Whatever, just get in there. Don't forget. Think _Girly_." She whispered the last part as she slid the door open and they entered as the bell to start class rang.

"Ah, Nami-san, it's unlike you to be late." Said a woman of twenty-eight with olive tan skin, black-blue hair up in a bun, and startling blue eyes that the half rimmed glasses failed to cover.

"Sorry Nico-sensei, but my cousin was lost on the way here."

The woman giggled. "I see, well, please take your seat and let your cousin introduce herself."

"Hai." She said as she let go of the other, gave her a final warning glare, and went to her seat.

"Well then, would you like to introduce yourself to us?" The woman asked as the other girl nodded.

"Hai! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm seventeen years old and Nami's cousin. It's great to meet you." She said with a bow.

Nico-sensei giggled as she mentioned to the empty desk by the window. "Now then, let's go over what we will be covering this fall." She said as she started to write down the course on the white board.

Luffy took her seat, which was next to Nami, who gave her a secret thumbs up before writing down the course on the board.

###

Later that afternoon when the bell rang, both girls went up to the building that had the plat saying _Grand Line Academy Girl's Dormitory_, and went up to their assigned room up on the third floor on the east wing.

"That was good for a first day." Nami said as she threw her bag on the bed before sitting beside on it. "And the best thing is, no one even suspected you!"

Luffy threw her bag to the similar bed on the other side and took off the shirt, revealing a chest much like a young man's. "Why do I have to pretend to be a girl again?" She, or appropriately, he asked as he threw the shirt onto the bed while getting the skirt off.

"Because, Luffy," She said as she looked away as she reached her bag to grab her books. "Although you're accepted to this school, there's a limit to both sexes in this school. And if it weren't for me you would have to repeat a year here because you weren't able to attend due to the maxed male attendees."

"But Nami, wouldn't they know I'm a guy anyway?"

"As long as you don't screw up. I nearly risked being kicked out of this school to change your transcript from male to female, and the fact you're my cousin."

"You're a great friend Nami, but is this really okay?"

"It's either going to this school or to the base camp with your grandpa."

He shivered as he found a long tee shirt and loose yoga pants. "Yeah… But still… Me acting like a girl is really strange."

"Get over it. Besides I'm here to help." She said as she got her papers out. "All you have to do is avoid any contact unless it's okay by me. And don't go anywhere with anyone else without me. Got it?"

"Got it…" He said as he got his books and papers out as well. "Do I have to be a girl through this semester?"

"The whole time you're here at this point."

He groaned.

"Hey, it won't be that bad as long as we don't get caught."

"What happens if that does happen?"

"Both of us will be kicked out of course." She said. "Both of our names will be tarnished forever, and we will never live down the shame to those people who know us here."

"Sounds bad…"

"Beyond that."

"Why are you helping me anyway? I thought you didn't like me."

She gave him a look. "One, you're my friend. The only one here actually. Two, I don't like the idea of you going to some military school with that man who calls himself your grandfather. And lastly, I can trust you to be here, since you don't have any interests for as far as I can tell."

"Oh… Okay…" He said as the rest of the evening was the obvious hanging out before going to bed.

###

The next day started out normal for Luffy, dressed as a female student, was heading to lunch to meet up with Nami when some hurried students bumped into him, knocking the books from his arms.

"Gomen!" Called out the student as he continued to run on ahead, where there was a growing group.

Luffy, being naturally curious, quickly picked up the two books and ran to the crowd. When he wasn't able to see anything, he asked one of the students, a boy about her age with an unusual long nose, black curly hair that reached his thin shoulders, olive tan skin, and unusual thick lips. He was also wearing a white polo shirt with the dark red dress pants. "What's going on?"

"There's another fight going on, that's what." Said the boy as he looked at the disguised boy. "Oh, you're new here?"

"Yep. I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

"I'm Usopp, Sogeking Usopp."

"Nice to meet ya. So this happened before?"

"Yeah… Especially since it involves Zoro and Sanji."

"Who?"

"Roronoa Zoro and Blackleg Sanji. Upperclassmen here."

"Oh…" He said as he tried to get a better look.

"Come on." Usopp said as he led them to a spot where they can see, but not be in the way. "See the thin guy with the blonde hair?"

Luffy looked to see a man a couple years older than him in the similar outfit that Usopp was in, long and thin, but most of the strength were in the legs as the man was kicking around. Just as the other said, the man had blonde hair, short in the back but a bit long on the front, especially with a lock of it covering the left eye. The man was fair skinned and the visible eye showed a deep ocean blue and an unusual curled eyebrow.

"That's Blackleg Sanji, he's the captain of the cooking club and he can burst a hole with just one kick."

"Sugoui…"

"He's a big flirt too, so he never hurts the girls. You're safe in that category…"

Luffy didn't hear that last part when another man came into view.

This man was around the same age as Sanji, only the body showed that it was built for strength with a tan skin that showed that it suffered through the elements. He had short, light-green hair, but thankfully not military short and dark, emerald eyes that seemed black from a distance.

"And the guy he's fighting against is Roronoa Zoro, the demon of the school."

"Demon?"

"That guy is scary for one thing, crazy strong in another, he does practically all the sports here, and is the captain of the kendo club. No one dares bother him unless they have a death wish. The only person that's crazy enough to challenge this guy is Sanji."

"He seems cool to me."

Usopp looked at the other with disbelief. "You crazy? That guy is rumored to kill ten gang members within a night!"

Luffy blinked as he continued to look at the fight before the principal came in and punched the two down.

"Honestly! You two have been in this school since freshmen. When will the both of you stop this childish nonsense?" Said a man with thick black hair and a little bit of a beard, tan skin, and looked to be in his mid to late forties.

"It's this Green Bastard's fault." Sanji said.

"What the hell did I do?" Zoro said as he glared at the accuser.

"You! Rude ignorant oaf! Didn't reply when a lady tells you a greeting!"

"That's it! That's what you're bitching about?"

"A normal human being will respond! Especially such a magnificent beauty, who would even waste her pretty breath to someone like you!"

"You're the moron here! Crap Cook!"

"What's that!"

"Enough! I would like to see the both of you after your last classes!" The principal said as the bell rang and the students went their separate ways.

"Man that was scary…" Usopp said as he and Luffy walked down the halls when Nami went up.

"There you are!" She said as she went up to Luffy. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried when you didn't come to lunch."

"Ah! Lunch!"

"Sorry about that." Usopp said. "Zoro and Sanji were fighting a moment ago and…"

"Again? Jeeze! This is the second day of school!" She sighed as she grabbed her 'cousin's' arm. "We better get going Luffy, or we'll be late for class."

"Kay… See ya Usopp!"

"Later Luffy!"

When the two walked far enough from earshot, Nami looked at the other. "Made a friend?"

"Yep, his name's Usopp."

"I know him. He's a tall tales kind of guy and a scaredy cat to boot, but he makes great artwork."

"Oh…"

"Here we are, and still in good time." She said as they entered class.

###

It had been a whole month since the incident and Luffy was getting used to dressing up as a girl, much to Nami's relief. It was Sunday, a day off for the students at the academy and Luffy wanted to do something fun, but Nami already had them scheduled to go to the mall, shopping. He never minded the term before, but he still had to dress up as a girl for both their sakes. That is until he was dragged to every clothing store and trying out every outfit that his female friend managed to find.

"Oh! You look so cute in that ruffled top!" She said as she looked at Luffy wearing skinny jeans with a high waist belt and a ruffled, flower print top with two thin draw strings that were there for decoration.

"Feels weird…" He said with an exhausted whine.

She sighed. "Deal with it. Besides, not every girl can wear this you know."

"I'm not a girl…" He whispered.

"I know that." She said as she walked out of the dressing room. "But what choice do you have? Try on the others while I return these."

He whined as he picked up a long sleeved red shirt with the bust area a bit ruffled. He sighed as he held the shirt up to himself and stared at himself in the mirror, before sighing once more and put the clothes on.

After putting on the red shirt and black capris, he walked out to see if Nami was around, only to see her talking to Sanji, who seemed overly happy about talking. He walked out to get Nami's attention, but instead he got the blonde's attention and he couldn't help but laugh at the silly expression the man had on.

"And who's this?"

"This is my cousin, Luffy." Nami said as Sanji went up to the still laughing boy in disguise.

"My! Even Nami-swan's cousin is adorable!" He praised, making the other stop and stare as he gently grabbed the thin hand and bowed. "I'm Blackleg Sanji… But please call me Prince, for you are a lovely princess."

"I know Sanji-san, I saw you fight with Zoro-san a while back." He said as he tugged his hand back from the gentle grip.

"Oh… I'm sorry you have to see that side of me…" He said with a nervous laugh.

"I thought it was really cool though." Luffy said as Nami sighed.

"Luffy is a bit of a tomboy, so I'm trying to make her a lady."

"I see! Well you certainly made her look like a cute lady!" He praised.

"She does, though I'm not sure about the pant choice…"

"Of course! Although the color is a good choice for such a splendid top, the long sleeve and the half length pant legs just won't do!" He said as he bowed to Nami. "If I may be so bold to ask to accompany you two ladies. Surely you would need help carrying all your bags."

"That sounds wonderful!" Nami said with some false sweetness. "Thank you so much, Sanji-kun!"

"Mellorine!" He cheered.

Luffy found it funny, but he was also a little weirded out by the whole scenario.

After a couple hours of trying on clothes, the trio headed to the food court, where Nami dragged Luffy into the girl's stall while Sanji waited like an obedient puppy guarding the ten bags.

"Can we go back to the dorm now…?" Luffy asked.

"Something wrong?" Nami asked as she got the tags out of the newly bought clothes.

"I don't want to try on anymore clothes…"

She sighed as she threw a light blue top to the boy. "I know you're not used to this, but trust me, we'll make this work for you. But you're going to have to trust me on this."

He sighed as he put on the light blue tube top that ruffled at the top, a string that went around the neck to keep the top up, and flowed down to his thigh. "What's with all the ruffles?"

"To make it look like you got a pair." She said as she pointed to her bust.

"Oh…" He said as he caught the white leggings and put those on. "Can I at least have my hat back?"

"Sure…" She said as she dug into her huge bag to take out the straw hat with a red band. "It'll be a bit mix-matched, but I think it'll make you cuter."

"Would you quit calling me cute already…" He said as he placed the straw hat on his head.

"Sorry, just complimenting you."

"For the thousandth time…" He said as he saw her glare at him and he took a step back. "I'm just saying…"

She sighed as she put Luffy's old red tee shirt with the pirate on it, and torn jeans. "Just behave while you're eating."

"Right…" He said as they walked out, only to see that there was a fight going on between Sanji and Zoro.

"Seriously?" She said as she shook her head. "I swear those two are destined to kill each other." She handed Luffy her bag. "Hold this." But when she didn't feel the other grab it, she looked to see the boy wasn't there and looked to see that Luffy joined into the fight. "Luffy!"

"Luffy-chan! What are you doing?" Sanji asked as he was dodging Luffy's kick.

"Joining in! I've been trying on clothes all day with Nami and I wanna do something I want!"

Zoro laughed as he dodged one of Luffy's punches. "Not a girly type, huh?"

"Hell no!" Luffy said, throwing all his pent up frustrations and urges to the men, one who was avoiding him at all costs while the other was playing along gladly.

Soon Sanji was out of the fight, staring in shock as the other two were dodging, punching, kicking, and blocking each other. Nami was just as shocked as she feared that if the fight were to continue then the chances of Luffy being known will be great.

"Nami-swan… What should we do?"

"I don't know… Luffy was a bit fed up with me trying to make her more of a lady, but I didn't think…" She half lied, hoping that this fight would end soon.

With Luffy, he was having a great time that he was now mocking with his opponent, who didn't seem to mind at all as he played along before he needed a breather and stopped.

"You feel better now?"

He looked up at the green haired man and smiled. "Best I felt in a month."

Zoro laughed as he held out his hand. "Need help, or do you have it handled?"

He smiled as he grabbed the hand, which helped him up and looked at the man. "I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy."

"Roronoa Zoro. You're not a bad fighter."

"For a girl…?" Luffy asked, knowing that he has to pretend to be a girl.

"Not even that, but still impressive." He said as he let go of the hand as the security guards came in. "No one got hurt!" He shouted. "Just a mock performance fight! Figured you needed some excitement."

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the obvious lie, but everyone took it and went about their day.

"And with that, I better get going…" Zoro said as he looked around, found a black duffle bag, and looked at Luffy. "You go to Grand Line Academy, right?"

"Yep."

"I thought I've seen you around. Nice meeting you, Luffy." He said as he walked away.

"See you around, Zoro-kun!" He said happily as he saw the man wave as he walked, noting that he heard him.

"Luffy…"

He looked to see Nami, who looked like she's ready to go on a killing spree. "Yeah Nami…" He said as he took one step away, ready to bolt if he has to.

"You are in deep shit when we get back to the dorm…"

Luffy gulped, knowing full well what awaits him. "Anything but that Nami!"

"Sorry Luffy, but you're not going to talk your way out of this one…"

Luffy then started to run. "Catch me first!"

Nami then looked at the stupefied Sanji and smiled sweetly at him. "Sanji-kun… can you get my naughty cousin back?"

"Hai!" He said as he bolted after the disguised boy, who had no chance of escape with the man to begin with.

"Stupid shoes…" Luffy said as he glared at the sandals that were not made to run, but would give him a death sentence if he lost them, since Nami paid for them.

###

When school started once again the next day, Luffy had his face hidden behind a book in class when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Luffy-chan, I hope you're not asleep." Nico-sensei asked as Luffy shook his head.

"No, Nico-sensei, I'm not asleep."

"Then why are you hiding behind a book?"

"To hide the face that my cousin messed up."

"Oh?" She said as she grabbed the book out from his hands, revealing the makeup that was on his face. "I think you look lovely."

He groaned as he got the book back.

"Page 405." She said as the door opened revealing the principal. "Oh, Principal-san, what brings you here?"

"One of the seniors has a free period and I figured you would like an assistant to help you on some things."

"I do have a lot of books from last year that I haven't had a chance to organize."

He nodded as he mentioned the poor soul in. "I'm sure you remember Roronoa Zoro."

"I do. Welcome to class, Roronoa-san."

Zoro looked around the room and saw Luffy, who looked at him before hiding his face in the book once more. He was mentioned to go to the book shelf at the back, which looked as if a tornado hit and tried to put the books back itself, and started to get to work.

After class, Luffy tried to get away before Zoro saw him, but he felt a large hand on his thin shoulders and froze on the spot.

"Oi, you okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You're about to run into a wall."

He had to look to see that he was a foot off from the door. "Oh…"

"Wow…"

He looked to see that Zoro saw his face and groaned. "Say it."

"What the hell happened?"

"My cousin's punishment for getting into fights…"

"Harsh…"

"I've been getting compliments for it, and I don't even like it."

"Yeah… I'll admit you don't look bad, but at the same time just doesn't plain doesn't look like you."

"Thank you! You get it! I don't see why no one does!"

Zoro blinked as he scratched his head. "You could try cleaning it off."

"I tried that… Nami put some weird stuff that it stays on no matter how hard I try to scrub it off!"

"That sucks…"

Luffy whined. "I don't wanna look like this anymore!"

"It's only been half a day…"

"Feels like the day will never end…"

Zoro looked at the defeated girl and sighed. "You're going to be late for class at this rate."

"Ah! Class!" He said as he bolted out of the classroom and to his next class.

When the school day ended, Luffy was waiting for Nami by the steps and was continuing his hiding behind the book when he heard someone sit next to him. He took a cautious peek and saw that it was Zoro.

"No hello?" Zoro said as he waited for the other to look up from hiding from the book.

"Hey Zoro-kun…" He said as he turned his head so that only the other could see him. "What's going on?"

Zoro took out a cloth, some clear liquid that smelled like lemons, and mentioned the other to sit up. "Let's see if we can't get that gunk off of your face." He said as the other did sit up and used a small corner to get the eye shadow off. "You okay?"

"It's cold…"

"Well, I had to swipe this in the kitchen's fridge, so don't tell anyone, especially that Crap Cook."

"Kay…" He said as he felt the cloth go all over his face before feeling the dry side of the cloth.

"Okay, you're clean from any make up." Zoro said as he put the stuff away.

Luffy felt around his face before digging into his bag and got out a mirror, since Nami keeps putting in there, and saw that everything was off of his face. "Thanks Zoro!"

"No problem. And if your cousin does that again, then find some lemon juice, it'll get the stuff out."

"Okay!" He said as he looked at the other. "You really are a great guy!"

Zoro shrugged. "Whatever. You seemed miserable."

"I was, but not anymore thanks to you!"

"Huh?"

Both looked back to see Nami and Sanji there, looking at the two with surprised expressions.

"Hiya Nami! Hey Sanji-san."

"Hey Luffy…" Nami said as she noticed that the makeup was off. "What the hell happened to the makeup I put a lot of work on?"

"I got it off, finally." He said, not wanting to get the man in trouble, which was a pointless attempt as the girl looked at the other with a glare.

"What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, it's just like she said."

"You did something, and I wanna know what!"

"Oi! You better not have hurt Luffy-chan, Marimo." Sanji said as he was siding with Nami, yet again.

Zoro sighed. "I just used some lemon juice to get that crap off of her face."

"Oi! A woman's make up isn't crap, you Shitty Bastard!" Sanji said.

"It is when a woman doesn't like what she sees. And Luffy was damn miserable with it that she had to hide her face behind a book all day. There, that's the truth and I'm leaving."

"Oi! We're not done talking!" Sanji said as Zoro ignored him. "Damn bastard…"

"See you tomorrow Zoro-kun!" Luffy said happily, which the man waved, letting him know that he heard.

Nami sighed harshly as she grabbed Luffy by the ear. "Come on! We got to study."

"Itte! Nami! Leggo!"

"Mind if I attend to walk with you?" Sanji asked, high hopes in his voice.

"We'll be fine, but thanks for offering." Nami said sweetly as she continued to drag Luffy by the ear, leaving a slightly crushed blonde.

###

The next day, Luffy had a math test that day and, ignoring Nami's warning about bringing his hat, packed it with his stuff and headed to class. On his way to the school, he tripped and, since his bag wasn't securely closed, his hat and books fell out all over the floor. "Damn…" He whispered as he grabbed his books and reached for his hat, only to be picked up by a guy that he doesn't recognize around the campus, that and they weren't wearing the school uniform colors.

"What do we have here?" Said the ringleader. He has a muscular body, short, blonde, unkept hair, and a face that looks unpleasantly mocking. "A little cutie tripped and fell."

"Can I have my hat back?" He asked as he got up and held his hand out. "I have to get to class right now and I can't leave without it." He was responded with the whole group laughing at him.

"O-Oi! Bellamy! I think this chick doesn't know who you are!"

"She does look fresh here!" The blonde said as he looked at the disguised boy. "Sure girly, but you're gonna have to be my girl to get it back."

Luffy wasn't in the mood for games. "Just give me back my hat!"

The group were now making fun of him by chuckling and backing up.

"Looks like we got ourselves a spunky one. She isn't even blushing!"

"No fun!"

The group then started to surround him and he could tell he wasn't going to get out of the group's grasp unless he fought. But he also promised Nami he wouldn't do that in case he got caught. And from what he could see, these guys were a lot troublesome then anyone back in the academy. He really did have to play the defenseless girl here.

"What do you say girlie? Wanna be my gal?"

"Over my dead body you creep!" He said as he landed a punch. 'Sorry Nami, but this isn't one of those girl days.' He thought as he could see that he pissed the guy off.

"You bitch!" Bellamy said as two of his lackeys held the other, who started to struggle. "No one hits me and walk away like it's nothing!" He had a fist up in the air and brought it down to make contact to the other's face, but it was stopped by another hand before it did. "Eh?" He looked only to have a fist in the face.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out happily to see the man, wearing a black kendo uniform and had two kendo swords in one hand and another at his waist.

Zoro used one sword to knock out the men holding Luffy and the other to hit the rest of the group that tried to get in his way. "You okay Luffy?"

"Yeah, thanks Zoro." He said as he picked up his hat. "Geeze, all they have to do is give me back my hat…"

"You bastard!" Bellamy called out as he pointed to Zoro. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question. Your school isn't in this area." He said as he pointed the tip of the kendo sword to Bellamy. "And if I were you I would leave right away, unless you want a beat down by all means, stay right where you are and I'll give you a fight. And I'll guarantee you, you will lose."

"We better go, Bellamy…" Said one of the lackeys. "This guy is Roronoa Zoro, the demon lord of the Grand Line Academy."

"You're a demon lord!" Luffy asked.

"It's a stupid nickname." Zoro said as he walked up to the group. "You better get to class."

"Ah! My test!" He said as he ran.

Later that day, Luffy was wandering around the campus, eating a salami sandwich, and looked for Zoro.

"Oi! Luffy!"

He looked to see Usopp as he ran up to him. "Hey Usopp-kun." He said, his mouth half full of the sandwich.

"How did it go with the math test?"

"I just barely made to class."

"Yeah, why were you almost late?"

"I was stopped by these weird guys that didn't belong to this school. If it wasn't for Zoro I wouldn't made it to class at all."

"Wait, were these guys in a black uniform?"

"Yeah, they were."

"Was one of them a blonde guy named Bellamy?"

"Yeah, he wouldn't give me back my lucky hat."

Usopp looked scared. "You're damn lucky that Zoro was around to save you."

"I would've handled him and his group."

"Luffy! That guy has a record as a girl beater! He beats girls up to submission!"

"Why?"

"To control them of course! He's the worst of the worst when it comes to predators."

"Who are you talking about?" Sanji asked as he went up to them.

"Usopp was telling me about Bellamy."

"Did that son of a bitch do something again?" He said distastefully.

"Luffy met him earlier, but Zoro came around and helped her out."

"Eh? You met Bellamy?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, I tripped on my way to school and I had a test today so I brought my lucky hat." He said as he explained what happened that morning.

Sanji nodded as he sighed. "I don't like the idea of that Marimo to be the one to save you, but then again I rather have that Green Bastard get you out of that low life's grasp then you staying in it."

"Oi, Sanji, have you seen Zoro around? I wanted to thank him, but I haven't seen him around."

Sanji seemed a bit surprised. "Actually I haven't. And I usually do bump into him, ever since we started school together." He said as he scratched his head. "I thought it was a relief, but after hearing what happened to you…" He started to turn. "Sorry, but I gotta check on something."

"Okay." Luffy said as he and Usopp watched the other run. "What was that about?"

"No idea. I always thought Sanji hated Zoro."

"Nah, they respect each other." Luffy said, surprising the other teen. "They just have different views is all." He then looked around again. "But I'm kinda worried about Zoro… I know he's really strong from when we last play fought."

"I'm sure he's okay." Usopp said, trying to cheer up the other. "After all, Zoro's our strongest fighter and next to him is Sanji."

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, I know from the last time I saw them fight."

"Yeah! So don't worry about Zoro! If anything he got himself lost after he kicked those guys' asses!"

Luffy doubled over in laughter with that.

Later that day, he was in the shared dorm with Nami, and he couldn't help but think about Zoro and if he was okay.

"Luffy? You okay?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, just thinking if Zoro is okay today. Since I didn't get to see him at all today."

She nodded, hearing about what happened from both Usopp and Sanji. "I can understand why, but Zoro's a strong guy, even though he's a bit of an idiot."

"Huh? Why you say that?"

Nami took a moment to consider Luffy and Zoro on intelligence and went back to her book. "Never mind, I just remembered someone else whose worst off than him."

"Huh? Who?"

"Are you trying to avoid studying?"

"No…" Luffy said as he looked at his book, but couldn't concentrate. "Nami, should I give Zoro a gift?"

"Huh?"

"Should I give Zoro a gift for helping me out?"

Nami took a moment to consider this and laughed. "It'll be a first to see anyone give anything to that guy!"

"Why is it funny?"

"Because, up to this point, no one dared even try to talk to that guy, except Sanji of course. And I've been in this school long enough to know that he never once had anyone hang around him. He's always such a loner and only works out on his free time. And his face is so scary that even the teachers are a bit afraid to give any kind of punishment, though the principal and Nico-sensei don't seem affected by it."

"He's not scary." Luffy defended. "He's a good guy. I know it."

She sighed. "If you say so Luffy. He did help you get away from Bellamy and his group."

"So should I?"

Nami looked at the other for a moment before looking back at her book. "Sure Luffy, you can give him a gift."

"Yosha! I'm gonna make him some onigiri!" He said as he jumped off the bed and ran to the small kitchen kit they had in the room for when they did have to cook.

"Oi! Luffy!" Nami called out, not liking the idea at all.

###

The next day, Zoro did return to school with some bandages and a bruise on his left temple, but alive and able to move. He could tell that he scared more students than usual when he walked down the halls to the history class, his teacher's assistant room.

Yesterday he did teach the guys hell, but then found out that there was more than the five man group that he saw with Luffy. No doubt this was to intimidate a girl that can stand her ground against five and a beating, but he wasn't fazed by the numbers. After beating the large group, he knew he was in no shape to go to any of his classes, but he was sure that Luffy was okay and went back to his dorm, where he doctored himself and slept the rest of the day.

When he got to the classroom, he did see Luffy, talking to Nami and some of the girls there before she looked his way.

"Zoro-kun!" Luffy called out as he went to his desk, grabbed a box, and went up to the man quickly. "I wanna thank you again for helping me yesterday."

"It was nothing… Those guys were a joke anyway." He said, but his bruised muscles can say something different.

"Well, I made you something to thank you. I never cooked anything in my life, but it should still be good."

He blinked as he looked at the box, accepted the handed gift, looked at the girl, and then opened the box to see poorly made onigiris. He didn't have any breakfast, but he wondered if this was okay. He knew Luffy wasn't the average girl, she's bold and from what he had seen can handle herself okay. He knew the class was looking at him, never seeing anyone giving him anything before and wonder what he'll do. He took one onigiri that looked like it wouldn't crumble too much and took a bite.

There was a dead silence in the room as he chewed the poorly done onigiri as he swallowed and looked at the awaiting girl, who looked curious and not at all anxious of what the other thought.

"What did you put in this?"

"Well, I couldn't tell the sugar from the salt…" Luffy started to say. "And I know you're suppose to make onigiris with salt, but I grabbed sugar instead, but I thought it tasted okay."

"It's not bad really. It's a bit too sweet for me."

"Yeah, the cap came off for some reason and all the sugar went into it."

Zoro couldn't help but grin at the image of Luffy in an apron trying to make onigiris. "I see. Well, they're not bad, just easy on the sugar the next time you accidently grab that instead of salt."

"Right!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Thanks for the onigiris, I didn't have anything to eat today."

"Were you in a hurry?"

"Nope, just didn't feel hungry until I got here." He said as a smile crept up on his face, making the other giggle.

"You're welcome!" He said as Nico-sensei came in and class began.

Throughout the day, the whole school heard about what happened between Luffy and Zoro, and the green haired man was placed in an awkward situation when, instead of uncertain fear in his peers faces, he saw confused curiosity. It was even worse when Luffy found him and they would talk about what happened after Luffy went to school and the different points of the school that they liked or disliked. He couldn't help himself when the girl got up and demonstrated her fighting style, especially when it came to her kicks where he had only a moment to look away to not see anything, which only made the girl pout, saying that he didn't see her awesome kick.

He had to admit it, he did enjoy her company. He liked that she wasn't like the other girls who acted like pampered princesses to him. He liked that she didn't seem shameful of what she says or does. Luffy is bold and adventurous, talkative and cheery, nothing but smiles and laughter. He just felt accepted when he's around her and wondered why he hadn't done this a month ago?

Meanwhile, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp were the on lookers of the strange turn of events.

"Wow, Luffy really got Zoro to laugh." Usopp said as he ate his ramen.

"I can't believe that Marimo actually has a human side." Sanji said, a bit put off because he liked Luffy. He was the ladies man after all.

"I just hope neither of them have any ideas." Nami said, seeing the danger of Luffy acting like a girl for a long period of time. Then again, she didn't expect either to have an interest in anyone. One of the reasons why she was okay with Luffy to share her dorm room.

"Why do you say that?" Usopp asked.

"I agree with Nami-swan." Sanji said.

"You don't even know what the hell she's talking about!"

"She's saying that Marimo and Luffy-chan don't end up being a couple."

Usopp looked at the two once more which Luffy was on her back laughing as Zoro laughed along with her. "Looks like they're having a great time though. And it's nice seeing Zoro like this. He doesn't seem creepy."

"That's all well and fine, but they can't get too close." Nami said.

"What's your problem?" Usopp asked.

"I agree! Luffy-chan can't be the girlfriend of such an oaf."

"You agree with any girl here…" Usopp pointed as he looked at Nami once more. "If Luffy likes Zoro that way, why stop her?"

Nami didn't know what to say to that as she looked away and come up with something cliché. "I don't want her to have her heart broken by such a guy."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy said suddenly as he and Zoro walked up to the trio.

"Nothing! Nothing whatsoever!" Sanji said as he stuffed an extra spicy tuna into Usopp's mouth, causing the poor teen running to find water.

"What's the matter with Usopp? Is he trying to be funny?"

"Looks to me he ate something that didn't agree with him." Zoro said as he eyed the two, but didn't press the matter further. "I better get to class then."

"But the bell-" Luffy was about to say when the bell did ring. "You're good."

"I just know my times is all." He said as he ruffled the girl's head. "See you around."

Luffy giggled as he waved. "Yeah! See ya!"

Nami looked at Luffy and wondered if Luffy did feel that way.

That night, Nami decided to ask him. "Hey, Luffy."

"Hm? Yeah Nami?"

"In what level do you think you like Zoro?"

"Huh? Level?"

"Zero for no way in hell will I hang with him, ten for I wanna be with him even when I'm dead."

Luffy looked at the girl for a moment before he picked his nose. "You like Zoro?"

"No way in hell!" She said as she threw the pillow at him. "I'm asking you!"

"Why?"

She sighed. "I'll be honest here. You can't, under any circumstances, be too attached to Zoro."

"Huh?"

"Like him like him."

"Oh… why?"

"Because you're a guy disguising as a girl. And to everyone but me you're a girl. If you end up to be in any relationship, it's just that much harder to hide that."

"Nami, Zoro and I are just friends. You're really paranoid."

"Did you forget who managed to get you into this school?" Nami said with a glare. "If anyone finds out-"

"I know, I know! We're in deep shit." Luffy said as he laid down on the bed. "I know all that already."

Nami sighed as she turned off the light. "Just let me know when you do like someone."

"Kay…" He said.

###

Another month went by and Luffy was more than comfortable with pretending to be a girl, but he was still doing things a normal girl would be shocked to do. Then again how does one define normal.

"Luffy! How many times do I have to tell you to not dance like that!" Nami shouted as she pulled on the boy's ear.

"Too many…" He said, used to the whole ear pulling by now.

"Then why do you continue to spin around and kicking like an idiot? You know that lifts up your skirt!"

"I just felt like dancing… And last class was so boring with the sub."

"Honestly Luffy! I don't know what to do with you!" She said as she let go of his ear.

"Oi, Luffy!"

They turned to see Zoro coming up to them.

"Hey Nami…" He said to her as he looked at Luffy. "How are things?"

"Okay, but last class we got this sub, and he was so boring I thought I was gonna die!"

He chuckled. "That'll happen." He said as he scratched his head. "Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah." Luffy said as he and Zoro started to walk away, when Nami grabbed Luffy's ear again.

"What are you going to talk to Luffy about?" She said to Zoro as Luffy tried to pry the fingers off of his ear.

Zoro sighed, knowing the girl was going to be this way. "I wanted to ask her if she would like to see a kendo match this weekend."

"Yeah!" Luffy said as Nami pulled on his ear a bit more.

"Where is this match?"

"I can't tell you anything when you're tormenting your cousin." He said as he saw the obvious pain the other girl was inflicting.

Nami let go, much to Luffy's relief. "Where?"

"At the community center on Red Line Lane."

She blinked. "That's the largest community center around here."

"The match is a big deal to the kendo class and club alike in all schools in the area." Zoro said as Nami sighed.

"Okay, we'll go to your match."

"Yay! I'm gonna see how Zoro fights!"

Zoro managed a grin, which Nami did see but pretended not to.

"Under my watchful eye of course."

"I'm not worried." Luffy said, which annoyed the girl slightly.

"I guess I'll see you later." He said when Luffy grabbed his arm.

"Come join us Zoro! You're always welcome!" Luffy said.

"You would, I'm not sure about your cousin, Usopp, or Crap Cook…"

"They don't mind!"

"He probably has to do something, Luffy." Nami said.

"Do you?"

"As captain of the kendo team I do have to look over a lot of things before the big match this weekend."

"Oh…" Luffy said with a pout.

"Oi, what's with that face?" He said with a smile so rare it nearly shocked Nami to her knees. "I'll see you at the match and I'll treat you to some ice cream after, what do you say?"

"Sounds great!" Luffy said happily as he hugged the man's arm. "I wanna see Zoro fight now!"

He laughed as he gently pried the disguised boy off of him. "Okay, okay. I have to head to the kendo room now to wrap things up. See you at the match."

"See ya Zoro!" Luffy said as he watched the other's back before jumping in place, much like an excited girl. "I'm gonna see Zoro's match! I'm gonna see Zoro's match!"

Nami felt a vein pop up as she whacked the other on the head. "I heard you the first three times! Come on!" She said as she grabbed the other by the collar and dragged the other to the usual lunch spot, where Sanji, after hearing what happened, announced that he was going along too.

###

When the weekend finally arrived, Luffy, Nami, Sanji, and Usopp went to the community center, a three story building that can accominate a basketball court, an indoor soccer field, a room for martial arts and kendo, and a large studio for artists and dancers.

"Sugoui…" Luffy awed as they entered through the glass doors and looked to see that everyone is taking the stairs. Luffy wanted to run against the crowd to find Zoro, but he was restricted to wearing heels, which he has yet to get used to having to wear.

He was wearing black, open toed heels, black leggings that reached down to the mid length of his leg, and a grey top that was ruffled at the top once more and the skirt fluttered out like flower petals, as well as his lucky hat.

"I haven't been inside this place before." Nami admitted, surprised by the size of the building.

"Yeah, but it's good for this area." Sanji said.

"It's hard to believe, but there's quite a number of students here that don't feel quite at home at the academy or any other schools here." Usopp puts in.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but with this community center, a lot of students not only do better at school, but better with themselves." Sanji said as they were shoved up the stairs. "Though with events like this it's hard to think this place is beneficial."

When they finally made it up to the second floor, Luffy looked around to find any sign of Zoro. "Do you guys see Zoro anywhere?"

"He's probably in the changing rooms." Usopp said.

Luffy still looked around to find any sign of green hair when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the man he was looking for. "Zoro!"

"Hey Luffy, see you and everyone found the place okay."

"Had trouble did you?" Sanji said, earning a quick glare from the other but surprisingly was shrugged off as the other continued to talk to the girl.

"I got some seats reserved for you and your cousin, but the other two would have to find their own seating."

"Oi! What the hell!"

"I didn't expect you two to come along." Zoro stated as he led them to the two available seats for the girls and left to join the team.

"That was nice of him to reserve seats for us." Nami said, slightly impressed.

"Yeah! We got the best seats to watch the match!" Luffy said excitedly as he was jumping in his seat.

"Would you relax?" Nami said. "It's really annoying."

"Sorry, but I'm so excited!" He said as he settled down in his seat for a moment when the announcer did his thing and list off the opponents for the match.

The first hour of the match were intense, but Luffy waited eagerly to see Zoro's fight. When the time did come, he was still and nearly took a breath as he watched the man come out to one corner of the room with three kendo swords on his right hip.

"Three?" Nami whispered.

"I saw a bit of what he did with two swords." Luffy said as his eyes focused on the man as he grabbed two kendo swords, one on each hand, and placed the third sword's handle to his mouth.

The room was deadly silent before the referee announced the match to start and the air intensified along with the fight.

Zoro's opponent didn't have a chance against him, but still put on a good fight before his kendo sword was knocked out of his hand and looked to see the tip of the kendo sword close to his face.

"Good match." Zoro said as he took out the third sword from his mouth as he relaxed and straightened.

"Whoohoo! Zoro's awesome!" Luffy cheered as everyone applaud the splendid match.

'Scary…' Nami thought as she clapped as well as she eyed the other. 'Seriously, what does he see in this guy?'

After the match, Luffy, Nami, and the two guys were waiting outside of the building for Zoro.

"I knew he was scary when he fights, but man! He looked as though he was gonna kill that guy!" Usopp said.

"You're just exaggerating." Sanji said as he took out a cigarette and was about to light it when the lighter was grabbed out of his hand.

"This is a non-smoking area, dumbass…" Zoro said dully. "Or did you forget to read?" He then pointed the sign above the blonde's head to prove his point.

"S-Shut up! Moss Head!" Sanji said, a bit embarrassed for being caught like that.

Zoro ignored the blonde as he looked at Luffy. "How was it?"

"You were soo cool!" Luffy said excitedly as he babbled about every detail of the match, even trying to re-create the fight as he swung his arms around, which earned a bop at the back of his head by his 'cousin'.

"We get it." She said, obviously tired and annoyed, and looked at Zoro. "Thanks for inviting us to your match, it was interesting."

"Thanks…" He said, matching the girl's mood in the reply before looking at Luffy. "I do remember saying that I'll treat you to ice cream after this."

Luffy nodded. "You did!"

Zoro looked at the group. "You're invited, but you're gonna have to pay for your own damn ice cream."

"Oi! If anyone is gonna buy-"

"You can do that for Nami!" Zoro cut him off before he turned to mention them to follow. "There's an ice cream shop around here."

"Yay! Ice cream!" Luffy cheered as he skipped his way to the man's side.

It took them about a half hour, but they made it to the shop before it closed and were outside enjoying their frozen treats. Luffy had the banana split ice cream, which Zoro had the same, Nami had orange sherbet, Sanji had vanilla bean and Usopp got bubble gum.

Nami eyed the two as Sanji tried to fawn over her while Usopp said something that caught the blonde's attention. She ignored the small spat between the two men as she watched Luffy as he talked to Zoro about stupid things that were pointless to her, but apparently the green haired man seemed to enjoy as he talked about some random facts he had heard, which made the teen laugh. She watched closely at the way Zoro looked at Luffy, which was just innocent interest, but nothing romantic. She then looked at Luffy, who was of course oblivious and just liked the company. She sighed as she finished her ice cream, mentally deciding that she was worried over nothing. 'That oaf wouldn't know how to be romantic and Luffy is so damn clueless it would put off any date.' She thought.

###

Another month went by and the school grounds was covered in snow. With the change of seasons called for a change of uniforms. Nami and Luffy walked on the grounds with dark red overcoats and thicker stockings, but other than that not much of a change.

"Ah! Zoro!" Luffy called out as he started to where he saw the man, who was about to go up the steps to the building.

The mentioned man wore a different, thicker material of pants and a coat almost similar to Luffy's overcoat. "Morning Luffy-chan." He said with an easy smile.

"Morning!" He said when he stepped wrong and nearly face planted into the frozen concrete if not for the other's quick catch reflex. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said as he helped her straighten and gain her footing back.

"Man, this place is slippery." Luffy said, constantly slipping when he tried to stand.

"Only one thing to do then." Zoro said, confusing the other, as he lifted her up bridal style and easily walked up the snow covered stairs to the door.

"You're awesome Zoro!" Luffy said as he hugged the man before being placed back down to solid ground.

"A simple thanks would do." Zoro said with a teasing grin. "But you're welcome." With that both laughed.

Nami got to the building just fine and watched the display before her. For a month she had her worries over the two, but she soon eased a bit when she only saw something like this. "Come on Luffy, we're gonna be late."

"Kay!" He said as he and Zoro headed to history class, where there seemed to be something going on. "Eh?"

Nami face palmed. "I completely forgot the Sakura Snow Dance."

"Sakura Snow?" Luffy asked.

"Oh come now Luffy!" She said. "I mentioned this dance more than once in my letters! It's the winter's dance before Christmas break."

"Oh that!" Luffy said as he seemed excited. "Whose going to ask who?"

"It's going to be the guys this year." Nami said with a sigh. "And due to the crazy happenings since you came…"

"Nami-swann!" Sanji said as he ran up to the trio. Once he was in front of the girl, he kneeled, gently held her hand in a proposing fashion. "Nami-san, would you do me the honor of being the one to attend to the Sakura Snow Dance for just that magical evening?" He looked at her much like a romanticized prince would.

Nami smiled. "Oh Sanji-kun, I would gladly say yes, but I just heard about this now and I'm so flustered now."

"I understand, I will ask again when you are settled to the idea." He said as he got up and kissed her hand. "I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but I must attend my student duties."

"I understand."

"Until we meet again!" He said as he ran off back down the hall.

"That was weird…" Luffy said.

"That's just the Crap Cook." Zoro said as they entered the class.

"Are you going to ask someone Zoro?" Luffy innocently asked.

Zoro blinked as he scratched his head. "I never been to any of these dances…" He admitted.

"How come?"

"A waste of time." He bluntly stated as he sat down at a corner desk. "Besides, I never saw a reason to go anyway."

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Really?" He asked, which was replied with a nod. He looked thoughtful before smiling. "Too bad it's only guys asking. If it was the girl's turn to ask, then I would've asked you."

Nami heard that as she looked to see that Zoro was equally shocked.

"Why?" He asked, which the other laughed.

"Cause you're my friend, and I trust you a lot."

At this point the class looked at the exchange as they witnessed something they never once thought possible before.

Zoro could feel his face slightly warming up, which he had to look away and scratched his head. "That's nice to hear, but these dances are mostly for those who are either already couples or admitting that one likes the other…"

Luffy crossed his arms and had his right hip out to the side, much like Nami would do when she's not really annoyed, but demanded to be heard. "Can't friends go together? It's not like it's set in stone or anything. Hell! Most school relationships don't even make it after a certain time!"

This shocked the room in the moment of the disguised boy's brief look of intelligence.

Zoro didn't expect that before he smiled. "That's true…" He relaxed into the desk. "Since this will be heard all over the school, and the chances of Nami declining the offer from that Love Cook is a little over half, I think I'll consider going to this dance."

"Really!" Luffy said happily, thinking he may have convinced the other.

"Yeah…" He said as he looked at his friend. "And since there's a good chance of you being asked by some moron who doesn't know you…" He smiled. "Will you go to the dance with me? As a friend of course."

Luffy smiled. "Do you even have to ask?"

With that, both laughed as Nico-sensei entered. She looked around the room to see two students laughing in one corner and a whole group in a shocked silence. "Looks like I missed something amusing." She said with a giggle of her own.

'No way…' Nami thought. 'Zoro actually asked someone to a dance… and it's Luffy of all people!' She felt faint.

At lunch, the news were spread faster than wildfire, and Sanji wasn't too happy to know about it.

"I can't believe he asked someone!" He said as he ate his carefully prepared bento. "That Marimo Bastard!"

"It is a surprise." Usopp said. "But then this is Zoro and Luffy we're talking about, and those two are good friends."

Sanji scoffed as he took a bite of his lunch before the now famous two went up to join them. "Hello Luffy-chan!" He said as he dulled when looking at the other. "Marimo."

"Dartbrow."

"Hey guys, have you seen Nami anywhere?" Luffy asked, causing the two to look at one another and shook their heads. "That's weird…"

"Maybe having a little breakdown because you didn't ask her permission if you would even go to the dance." Zoro reasoned.

"That could be…" Luffy said as he scratched his head. "Maybe she'll be at the dorm afterschool… We did spend a lot of time looking for her."

"That's what took you guys a long time?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah." Zoro said. "It's like she up and ran to who knows where." He sat down next to Usopp.

"Oh, did you get a chance to ask her to the dance?" Luffy asked Sanji as he sighed.

"I didn't see her at all today…" He said, very crestfallen.

Luffy scratched his head. "Well… I'm sure she'll be back in the dorm afterschool and I can ask her."

"Would you do that?" Sanji asked.

"Of course! She should be calm by then."

"Doubt it." Zoro said. "But then you're her cousin, she can't hurt you."

"Not badly though…" He said, knowing his female friend better. "She once beat my face in until it was black and blue for spending all her money…"

"R-Really?" Usopp asked.

"Yeah, she has a temper…" Luffy shivered. "But not as bad as my grandpa."

"Your grandpa?"

"Yeah… His way of expressing his love is punching me in the face to wake me up in the morning. He even once left me in this forest for a week, pushed me into a dark bottomless pit but did have a bottom, and he even tied me to a bunch of balloons and let me go and I floated hundreds of feet off the ground for a few days before I landed in some town some thousands of miles from home…"

The three men looked at the disguised boy in utter shock as all of them thought in unison.

'So that's it then…'

"But I'm glad to be here! If I wasn't able to get in I would have to go to the academy he teaches."

"Yeah…" The three agreed in unison.

"Luffy!"

The four looked to see Nami stomping up to Luffy as she not so gently grabbed his arm. "Where the hell have you been!"

"Zoro and I were looking for you. And when we couldn't find you we came out here." Luffy said honestly.

She knew he was telling the truth as she glared at Zoro. "You and I have a major talk later!"

"Okay." He said calmly, knowing that she was probably going through that time of the month and is making a big deal over nothing.

Nami then dragged Luffy as he waved to the three guys before they got to the girl's restroom, where she scared the other girls out, locked the door and turned her angry eyes at the other. "Don't you remember what we talked about a couple of months ago!"

"To not go or do anything with another person without your permission." He said.

"And what the hell was that first period!"

"Zoro asked me out to the dance as friends."

"Without my okay!"

"What's the big deal Nami? You know Zoro enough to know that he won't do anything funny."

"That's not the point!"

"Would you rather have Sanji ask me, or Usopp?"

"Hell no on Sanji, and Usopp could be someone I wouldn't mind asking you. But Zoro!"

Luffy sighed as he placed both hands on the tensed shoulders of the girl. "Nami, I like Zoro as a friend, and Zoro feels the same way. I wouldn't have said those things easily if I don't know that."

She sighed, her shoulders slumped. "You've always been a strange person, Luffy. But what if you're wrong this time?"

He stuck out his tongue. "How long have we been friends?"

She stared at the boy she helped get into this mess and sighed. "Okay… But I still have to have that talk with Zoro."

"I know." He said with a smile. "Besides, you have to help me get a dress for the dance."

She blinked before she smiled. "You bet your ass I have to! You have no sense of taste when it comes to fashion!" With that they went out of the bathroom when the bell rang. "I'll have to talk to him afterschool…"

###

The day of the dance arrived and Nami was dressing Luffy up in a red wine princess bride dress.

"The skirt is too…" Luffy said as he looked at himself in the three way mirror.

They were in the mall, the dance hours away, and the two decided that today was the day to find the dress.

"Not my fault that you got that stupid detention!" Nami said as she pointed to the dressing stall.

"The teacher was being a jerk!" He said as he went into the stall and carefully removed the dress off of him.

"Still! If you didn't get that detention, we would've got you a dress days ago!" She said as she waited for the other to throw the dress to her as he tried on another one. She waited a minute before he walked out with a black silk dress with a white rose at the right hip and was off the right shoulder. She shook her head and he went back into the stall. "This is just as worse as the last time we went shopping, and it was for normal clothes."

"We still got a lot of time before the dance…"

"Yeah! Plus the time to purchase the dress, the ride back to the school, get up to the dorm, change, and get to the dance!"

"So we'll be a few minutes late, no big deal." He said as he got out to wear a spaghetti strap white ruffled top and a pale ice blue skirt that reached pass his knees but didn't cover his ankles, but then noticed something about the skirt.

"Are those pants?" She asked

"Yep! Took me by surprise too."

She took a moment to look at it before looking at Luffy. "You like it?"

"I'm only gonna wear it once…"

"So yes on this one?"

"I kinda like it… it fits the winter theme… Oh no…"

"What?"

"I'm sounding like a girl…"

She lightly whacked him as she mentioned him to get back into the stall. "We'll get the dress and get out of here. I got some shoes that would go great with that."

"Good, because this shopping thing is starting to get really boring."

She rolled her eyes as she saw the outfit, grabbed it, and went up to the counter, where she made the purchase and she and Luffy went out of the mall.

Back at the school, Nami worked on putting some make up on Luffy, but this time she went light and be as natural as possible. "There! All done!" She said as she brought a mirror out. "What do you think?"

Luffy grabbed the mirror and saw that she didn't do much on him. A little blush, white and pale blue eye shadow, and sakura color lips. "I really do look like a girl…" He said as the girl started to brush his hair.

"Your hair has gotten a bit longer too, but not too much." She said as she easily brushed through the ebony strands. "Plus it looks good the way it is."

"So you're not gonna mess it up?"

"No." She was a little put off by that, but she let it go as she finished brushing. "There! Now we're ready!" She was wearing a tangerine tube dress with the dark green vines going up the side and has a white flower on her right side. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun with a loose strand to her left. Like Luffy, she didn't put too much make up on with some added sparkle to her lips.

Then not too long there was a knock on the door, announced by another girl that their 'dates' arrived, and headed out to the front entrance of the dorm building.

"Nami-swan! Luffy-chwan!" Sanji announced happily as he took off his coat to cover Nami's exposed shoulders. "It's pretty cold out."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." She said as she looked at the man over.

Sanji looked like a sophisticated gentleman in a full on tux and tie. She then looked at Zoro, who wore a white, long sleeve dress shirt that's a bit wrinkled, black jeans that were in the same condition, black boots that show wear, and a long black coat that was draped on his arm as he went up to do the same for Luffy, and saw that the coat was just too long for the other, but Luffy didn't mind.

"I know you don't like hearing this, but I must admit you look nice." Zoro complemented, which shocked the two as Luffy giggled.

"You don't look half bad either! Nami said you were going to wear your school uniform."

"Did she…" He said as he looked at the accused girl, but shrugged. "She was almost right." He held out his arm, which Luffy got right away and looped his arm through.

On the way to the dance location, Luffy kept slipping on the ground due to the ice, which caused Zoro to carry him the rest of the way, which Sanji offered to do for Nami, but she was good with her footing and didn't need the assistance.

Once they got to the dance location, which is the school's large gymnasium, Zoro placed Luffy down and place his coat in the boy's locker room while Luffy followed Nami to the girl's and secured their belongings in their lockers. Once that was done, they met up again and headed out to the dance floor.

The gymnasium has been transformed from a dull, wood and concrete area with step like stands, to a festive array of silk banners, lights, hanging snowflakes, and the students dancing to the beat of the songs.

"Sugoui!" Luffy said as he looked around the scene.

"Shall we dance?" Sanji asked as he offered his hand to Nami, who accepted it and they headed out to the dance floor.

Luffy looked at Zoro, and noticed he looked a bit uncomfortable. "What's wrong?"

Zoro looked at the girl and scratched his head. "Remember when I told you I never went to any of these dances."

"Yeah." He said before his mind worked a bit quickly and smiled. "Oh! I get it, you're not used to dancing."

"Yeah…" He said a bit quietly, but the other lightly dragged him to the mass of dancing students.

"It's easy!" He said as he got them to the dance floor, bopped his head to the beat and allowed his body to move how it liked.

Zoro was still a little apprehensive to the deal, until Luffy got close and both their bodies moved along with the beat. He could feel his face burn from the sudden closeness, and was glad that the room was pretty dark that no one else would see him. But soon he got into the rhythm and he started to dance, letting the other take a step back and continued to dance.

Soon the four were off to the side to the refreshment table and enjoyed the snacks and punch.

"Man! My legs are like jelly from dancing so much!" Nami said as she took a sip of the clear red liquid.

"If you fall, I'll catch you." Sanji said as he attempt to wrap his arm around her shoulder, which the hand was pinched in warning to back off.

"I know, Sanji-kun…" She said sweetly, but the expression was also a warning.

Luffy in the meantime was gobbling plate after plate of the snacks before Nami bopped him on the head.

"Save some for everyone else! You glutton!"

"Rorri…"

"And don't talk with your mouth full!"

Luffy swallowed and pouted before looking at Zoro, who was drinking some punch. "How do you like it?"

"Eh?"

"The dance? How do you like it so far?"

"It's pretty good." He said with a smile. "Then again I'm with you, which makes it better."

Luffy giggled as he felt a blush. "Aw! You would've done fine!"

"No I wouldn't." He said.

"I have to agree with him on that." Sanji said as he took a nibble of the small sandwich. "Even if someone else talked him into coming to a dance, they would find someone else to dance with because he wouldn't step foot to the dance floor."

Zoro glared lazily at the blonde as Luffy giggled.

"I guess I'm persuasive then."

"Very." Said the three, which they looked at each other, grinned, and then laughed.

"Eh? What's so funny?" He asked, not sure why his three friends suddenly laugh after all of them agreed on the same thing.

"Nothing Luffy." Zoro said as he recovered first. "Something stupid."

He blinked, not getting it.

"Come on, let's get back out there."

"Yay!"

Another couple, upbeat songs later, there was a slow song. Sanji was waiting for this moment for some time and was about to start when he noticed Nami talking to a young girl with long, light blue hair. Zoro recognized the slow song and looked at Luffy.

"Wanna take a break?"

"Huh? Why?"

He didn't have an answer to that as he shrugged as he placed his hands on the other's hips and both started to sway along with the soft melody.

Luffy held the other's upper arms as he kept looking down to make sure he didn't step on the other's foot. He heard the other chuckle and he looked up to see the amused face of the man.

"Not use to the slow dance?"

"No… I always kept stepping on someone's foot." He said, remembering some past experience with Nami trying to teach him, only to earn more bumps on his head.

"Then don't look down, I don't mind having my feet stepped on."

"Really?" He asked, which his reply with a nod.

"Now, just look at me and just let your feet do what they want without you looking."

Luffy smiled as he did just that, which he did step on the other's feet more than a couple times, but soon smoothed out as another gentle, yet lively melody came up.

"Still want to dance?"

"I just got used to this."

"Okay then." He said as he grabbed the other's left hand and guided them to a different dance.

Luffy realized that the dance floor was mostly empty due to most students wanting a break, giving them enough room to dance, before he felt the other's hand on his back lift, the other stepping back, lifting their hands up high enough over his head, turn his hand so he could spin, and the other took a step forward and continued their dance, if not at a bit of a quicker pace. He kept looking up at the man as he was led to dance in what reminded him of ballroom dancing and he started to pick up the dance as he did the steps without guidance.

Nami looked at the two as she was a bit surprised to see Zoro knows the dance to lead, even more so that Luffy picked up quickly, remembering always lecturing him how to properly dance. She was impressed to say the least and she could see that Luffy enjoyed it. What she didn't expect though was Zoro lifting Luffy up, did one spin, and settled the other back down the ground, but, at that moment… A moment that she was afraid to see and hoped wouldn't happen…

Zoro placed Luffy back down to the ground, but felt the other not letting go of his shoulders. He directed his eyes to go back to her face and saw that the other looked calm… Calmer than he had ever seen her, if not a little hesitant. He reached his free hand to gently pry one of the hands off of his shoulder, but then stopped once he got the hand and just stared into her eyes and he felt his heart started to pound in his chest as well as a little light headed.

Luffy couldn't explain what he was feeling right now. He felt great dancing with the other since they got here, but now he didn't want the night or the dance to end. Just looking at the other's face while they were dancing made him feel light and his heart pounded with every spin, fearing that he wouldn't see the other after the spin. When he felt the other lift him from the ground, he saw a new perspective of the other that nearly took his breath away before he felt his feet gently touch the ground. He didn't want to part from the other as he felt the other's hand on one of his, but when the emerald orbs met his, there was a moment that made his heart race even more that he thought it was going to burst.

The moment finally broke when there was a sound of a clap and everyone joined in for the applause.

The two looked up to see that everyone was watching them and they looked at one another before slowly parting away so that they were at arm's length.

Nami, the one who clapped first, ran up to Luffy and hugged him. "You two were amazing!" She called out, partly lying but mostly honest as she looked at Zoro. "Impressive footwork out there! I couldn't get Luffy to do the one-two-three right."

"Oh… thanks…" He said as he scratched his head and looked away, only to see Sanji's smug face.

"You son of a bitch. Here I thought you had no refinement of a gentleman, and here I stand corrected."

"Shut the hell up, Love Cook, it was a damn course I was forced to take." He said as Sanji had the nerve to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh! Come now! What's wrong with showing your gentle side?"

"Get your arm off me or you fucking lose it."

"There you go again, being a pain in the ass bastard."

"And you continue to be a pain in the ass flirtatious pervert."

"What was that you bastard!" He said as he glared at the other.

"You heard me! Unless you're also deaf!" He said as he glared back before he felt a fist landed at the back of his head, which Sanji received the same treatment.

"Not tonight!" Nami said, her fist showing some steam from how hard she hit both men.

"Hai Nami-swan!" Sanji said gleefully, not at all fazed by the huge bump on his head.

Zoro didn't say anything as he looked at Luffy, who smiled and held out a hand to him. He smiled as he grabbed the offered hand as everyone started to file out, the dance ended moments ago.

In the dorm, Nami got out of the bath with a refreshed sigh of content. "Nothing beats a nice warm shower after a dance." She said as she looked over to see the other on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Luffy? Everything okay?"

"Nami, what does a crush feel like?"

There was a momentary pausing silence in the room as he looked at her, who's expression was that of utter shock with eyes wide like a deer's and mouth partly open.

"Nami?" He asked as he waved his hand over her face before he grabbed her shoulders, guided her to her bed, set her down to sit, and went to his bed to wait for the lecture he was sure to receive.

After a minute of silence, Nami took a deep breath and sighed. "Just act like nothing happened Luffy." She said as she grabbed the covers and started to get to bed. "This will go away in the morning." With that she turned off the light. "Dances can do that. Get someone excited and then it wears down after sometime."

Luffy wasn't sure about that, but he went to bed as well, but he stared up at the ceiling once more as he thought about Zoro, and wondered if the other was thinking about him.

###

The next morning was the start of their vacation, and Nami looked through her mail.

"Anything?" Luffy asked.

"There's one from Nojiko. She said that the orchard is doing great, but she already took in some small family, so we can't go over there." She said as she sighed. "I don't wanna stay here and freeze!" She whined as she fell back on the bed.

Luffy didn't want to go home for the holidays, knowing his grandfather would be there, and what would he say to the man? He would surely be beyond pissed if he knew what Nami did. But Nami is right on one thing, they had to get out of their dorms, the school grounds even for the holiday.

"Oh well! We better go out to get something to eat." She said as she got up and started to find any warm clothing.

"We're going out?"

"What else is there to do! We did our homework and vacation work for our classes. And we can't really go anywhere but out of the dorm!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." He said as he looked for his girl winter outing clothes.

They were walking out of the dorm's door entrance and made it to the courtyard when they saw Zoro carrying his suitcase to a van, where a man with violet platinum hair was tapping the steering wheel.

"Oi! Zoro! How much longer man!"

"Can it Saga!" He called out as he slammed the back door.

"Geeze! Is your sense of direction still that bad?"

"I told you to shut up about it."

"I'm just saying! If I have to wait out here any longer I could be suspected as some weirdo stalker looking for super cute academy girls!"

"You have any idea how creepy you sound just now?"

"And whose fault is that?" The man, Saga said as he looked to see the two girls. "Hi there ladies, sorry you had to hear that."

Zoro looked and saw the two. "Hey Luffy, Nami, heading out?"

"Not really, we're kinda stuck here." Luffy said honestly, making the girl sigh.

"Eh? You know these two?" Saga asked as he looked at Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro said. "The one with the ebony hair is Monkey D. Luffy, and the other chick is her cousin, Mikan Nami."

"Hiya!" Luffy said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Saga, I'm one of Zoro's buddies from the dojo."

"Soon to be married." Zoro added as he looked at Luffy, who caught his gaze and he looked away.

"Well, if it's okay with you ladies, we got some room in the dojo for you two."

"And where is that exactly?" Nami questioned, using her best interrogating face.

"Easy there, no need to get suspicious."

Zoro sighed. "It's only up the mountain."

"Why up a mountain?" Luffy asked.

"The dojo is a small private academy for kids with gifted abilities in swordsmanship."

"So you went there?"

"He practically grew up in that place." Saga said.

"I know he looks like a weirdo, but he's really harmless." Zoro said. "In fact he's a huge softie when it comes to cats."

"Oi! Oi! Oi! What the hell man!"

"You're the one who invited them."

"But to tell them that?"

"What's it to you? You're engaged for crying out out!" He said as he got a handful of snow.

"That doesn't give you the right to tell everyone about that!"

Luffy couldn't help but giggle. "You two are funny."

"See! She's making fun of me!"

"She is not you big baby!" Zoro said as he threw a snowball at the man's head. "Now quit belly aching and start up."

"Fine…" He said as he turned the keys a few times before the van revved to life.

Luffy looked at Nami and grabbed her wrist. "Can we go Nami? Please?"

Nami took a moment to think about it, considering what might happen, and looked at the green haired man. "What do you do up there?"

"Just do some student teaching for the kids there."

"You work?"

"Only in the holidays."

With that she made up her mind. "We'll take up on that offer."

"Really!" The three said. Luffy being excited. Zoro being a bit surprised. And Saga being a bit dumbstruck.

A few hours later, they were in the van heading up. Nami was working on a Sudoku, Saga was driving, while Zoro and Luffy were sleeping. Zoro was on the passenger's side at the front while Luffy was behind him.

"We're almost there." Saga announced as Nami made a sound that she heard as she looked to see the two passengers were completely out. "Say, Saga-san, what do you know about Zoro?"

"Eh? You interested in him?"

"No, but I think my cousin is."

"Oh?" He said as he took a quick look to see the mentioned girl before looking back out to the road. "That's impressive. He was never really interested in anyone."

"Never?"

"For as long as I've known him. He was always training and all."

She giggled. "So he hasn't changed."

"I wouldn't say that…" He said. "Now that I think about it. He had a frenemy when he was a kid."

"A frenemy?"

"Yeah. Her name was Kuina. She was the strongest student there, and the daughter of Sensei. When she was alive, Zoro always lost when he fought her. He can take down adults and professionals easily. But not her…" There was a moment of silence before he continued. "She died from falling on the stairs. Broke her neck… a quick death."

Nami listened intently as he continued.

"Zoro trained even harder for a few months after the funeral. I think it was his way to escape the pain by feeling more pain." He sighed as he took another turn. "I don't know what happened after that, but he calmed down a bit, but like I said, he trained a lot. I haven't even seen him smile once."

She looked shocked. "Not once?"

"Nope. Why do you sound surprised?"

"Well… I do believe you, but…" She started to giggle. "Ever since my cousin enrolled, she and Zoro have been really good friends. So I have seen him smile, but only when she's around."

"No way! Really!" He said as he looked at the girl, nearly going off the road.

"Saga!" She screeched, startling the sleeping two and Saga got back in control of the wheel.

"Sorry! My bad!"

"What the hell?" Zoro groaned. "You trying to kill us?"

"No, no, just got a little side tracked."

Zoro groaned once more before going back to sleep. "Don't do that shit again, or you won't be enjoying your honeymoon."

"Ouch…"

"Na… Are we almost there?" Luffy asked as he tried to get the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just another hour." Saga said. "Sorry to startle you ladies like that."

"No, no, it was mostly my fault." Nami said as she leaned back in her seat. 'But still… I had no idea that Zoro had such a small emotional trauma from a dead friend. He must've really respected her…' She thought as she looked at Luffy, who went back to sleep. 'And I've noticed that he's getting really close to Luffy, and Luffy to him. Especially that night at the dance…' She sighed. 'Maybe I underestimated Zoro's lack of attraction of women. And if Luffy was born a girl, he would definitely fall into the tomboy category, and Zoro obviously is attracted to that type.' She looked out of the window to see nothing but trees and snow whizzing pass her view. 'But that's not the case. If those two get too close… Luffy would…' She shook her head. 'I just have to stay with Luffy as much as possible.'

Saga pulled up the worn stone drive and playfully punched Zoro's arm. "Wake up man! We're here."

Zoro groaned, looked around, yawned, and proceed to get out and opened the back passenger door to see that Luffy was leaned up against it. "Oi, Luffy…" He said as he lightly shook the other, who woke up a bit to get the seat belt off, walk onto the snow, but nearly fell down if not for him catching her. He sighed as he carried her to the dojo building, went pass the large wooden floored room that served as a training room, went out to the stone garden to a larger building that served as the living quarters.

Saga and Nami were behind him. Saga carrying the bags and Nami following along side.

"Ah, I see my two best students have brought some new faces."

The four look to see a man with graying hair, waiting by the steps leading to the building.

"Hello Sensei." Both Zoro and Saga said as the man slowly got up.

"Were you waiting long?" Saga asked, knowing that the air was frigid.

"Winter nights are usually tolerable with some hot tea and remembering fond times." The man said as he looked at Zoro. "My, my, I do believe this is a first to see you bring a lady home."

"Blame Saga, he invited them."

"Oh?"

"I didn't think they would say 'yes'! Yeesh! Get off my back!"

"Correction, I'm not on your back, I'm on your case."

"Whatever smartass! You're not the one carrying the bags here!"

The man chuckled. "Still lively as ever I see. That's good, I don't think I want my two former students to not feel joy."

"Sensei…" The two said as Luffy stirred, nuzzling up against the warmth that was Zoro.

The man saw this and looked at the green haired man and stuck out his pinky.

"No." Zoro said as he walked up the steps. "Where's the extra empty room for them? I would like to catch up on my sleep."

"You slept the whole way here, you bastard!" Saga said. "I'm the one who's exhausted here!"

"Less complaining, more helping."

The old man chuckled as Nami went up to him.

"I'm Mikan Nami, the girl you saw is my cousin, Luffy."

"Interesting name choice for a lady."

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle had a quirky sense of humor." She lied, never knowing who Luffy's parents are to begin with.

"Must be good parents then. She seems to handle herself well, especially with Zoro."

"Well… She's her own force of nature… that's for sure…"

"It's good though… Especially for him."

"Huh?"

"Oh, never mind what this old man says. You know how us old people get."

"I don't think old is the right term." Zoro said suddenly as he walked out and looked at Nami. "The room is ready for you, unless you like to freeze."

Nami lazily glared at him but went inside to see Saga.

"I'll show you to your room then." He said.

That night, Nami wasn't able to sleep. She kept thinking about what that man said and wondered if coming here really was a good idea. 'All this thinking is making me restless!' She thought as she heard soft snores from Luffy's side of the futon mattress. 'Damn you and your easy nights rest!'

###

The next morning, Luffy got up and was shocked to see some unfamiliar surroundings and woke up the other. "Nami! Where are we!"

Nami, who finally got a few hours' worth of sleep, glared at Luffy, who backed away knowing that she wasn't a morning person. "We're at Zoro's Sensei's dojo place."

"A dojo?" He asked as he looked around. "Doesn't look like it."

"That's because it's the living quarters! Baka! Now let me sleep!" She said as she settled back into the covers, when a small knock was heard on the door. "What!"

"You two present?" Zoro's voice was heard behind the sliding door. "Breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast!"

Nami groaned. "Fine! Just give us a minute!"

"I can bring it up if you're not that well."

Nami was a little surprised to hear that. "No, no, I'm just being a bitch for not sleeping that well."

"Sensei told you something last night, didn't he?"

She didn't respond.

"Don't mind what he says too much. He tend to think aloud when he doesn't realize it."

"Good to know. But we'll be down in a minute."

"Doubt it. A few minutes maybe."

"Why the hell are you still here!"

"Making sure the winter demons didn't eat you."

"There's demons here! Sugoui!" Luffy said, which was earned a fist to the back of his head.

"There is nothing like that here!"

"Itte…"

Breakfast was an active and chaotic time, and Luffy isn't to blame this time. Nami got to meet the younger students of the dojo as they saw them going through bowl after bowl, laughing, arguing, and even some fist fights that allowed Zoro or Saga to go over and lecture them. Luffy acted like any other as he laughed at the activity going on.

After the morning madness, Zoro overseen the morning drills the students have to do before the actual training started.

"Isn't it winter vacation for them yet?" Luffy asked the old man, who chuckled and shook his head.

"No, they still have another couple weeks before their families pick them up."

"Oh." He said as he watched the students pick up a bamboo sword and did practice mock fights with them.

"Come on Luffy, we better get inside, it's freezing out here."

"Huh?" He said as there was a momentary silence before shivering. "It's cold!"

"No duh!" She said as she sighed.

Later that afternoon, the students were enjoying lunch as Nami and Luffy were walking in the snow covered rock garden.

"It's so pretty here." Nami said, which Luffy nodded.

Both were wearing heavy kimonos in earthy muted colors of brown and grey.

Then they heard some grunts and followed the sound to find Zoro, shirtless, lifting two heavy boulders by ropes, which strained the strong tree branch that showed that it had been through this before.

The sight of it made Nami question why the man would do this, but Luffy decided to let the other know of their presence.

"Hey Zoro! Whatcha doing!"

Zoro looked up to see the two girls, let both boulders fall, and grab a nearby towel. "Hey Luffy, I'm just doing some afternoon training."

"You like to train a lot." He said with a tilt of his head.

Zoro shrugged. "I never brought company home, so I always do this when I come home for the holidays."

"Can I try?"

"Luffy!"

Zoro grinned and mentioned that the other is free too. "It's here if you want to try."

"Yosh!" Luffy said as he was about to do just that, but Nami bopped him on the back of the head.

"How many times do I have to remind you how to be a proper lady!"

"One too many." He replied, which earned him another bop.

"This isn't none of my business, but if you're going to make Luffy a lady, you might wanna start by not displaying your own brute force on her." Zoro pointed out.

"You stay out of this!"

"Just saying…" He said as he threw the towel back on the rock, stretched, and walked to the river.

"What on earth are you doing?" Nami asked, fearing what the other would reply.

"I'm going for a swim." He replied simply as he continued to stretch.

"But it's freezing cold!" She shrilled. "You'll freeze to death!"

"I've done this since I was a kid. Yeesh! If my way of training bothers you so much, then leave."

She threw both hands in the air. "I give! I know more than I needed to know how insane you are!" She turned to head back to the building. "Let's go Luffy! Let him freeze!"

"But Na-"

"Now!"

He sighed as he looked to see Zoro look at him.

"She always like that?"

"Yup."

"I'm impressed you can handle that kind of abuse."

He chuckled. "She's not all bad. She's actually super nice, but she has to act tough so she doesn't be the damsel."

He nodded. "I see. And yet she's trying to make you a lady."

"Yeah… I don't get it either."

Both laugh as the girl screamed Luffy's name, which he waved and ran to where the girl is.

That evening, Nami and Luffy were sharing a hot spring bath as Luffy was unusually quiet.

"What's on your mind Luffy?" She asked.

"I've been thinking about Zoro."

She looked at him. "What about Zoro?"

"He trains and fights with Sanji at school, and when he comes here he trains more and teaches. What does he do for fun?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… And you should just let Zoro be." She said, still remembering that time at the dance. But she also started thinking about the man as she recalled what Saga told her about Kuina and what Sensei said last night. She was starting to wonder if Zoro is the one falling and not Luffy. She recalled all the times the two hung out, how they were practically almost inseparable and the times Zoro truly smiled and laugh.

"Nami… Nami…" Luffy said as he poked the girl's shoulder, gaining her attention.

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go out."

"Oh, okay." She said. "Remember to cover everything when you get out."

"I know Nami…" He said as he grabbed the towel, wrapped it around his chest like a woman would, and headed out to find the robe to put on.

Once he was out with the dark grey robe on and turned the corner to bump into Zoro. "Oh, sorry Zoro!"

"No problem." He said as he rubbed his hands.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just really cold." He said as he turned away and sneezed.

"Gazutite."

"Thanks."

"You heading to the hot spring?"

"Nope. I'm going to make something warm to drink."

"I'll join ya." He said as he followed the other down the hall.

"Shouldn't you get dressed first?" He asked, trying not to look anywhere but below girl's face.

"I got a robe on, what more do I need?"

Zoro blushed a bit as he rubbed his hands on his face to get rid of it. "I'm going to change to something warmer, so…"

"Oh, okay! Then I'll meet Zoro afterwards." He said as he ran down the hall. "See ya in a bit!"

Zoro sighed in relief. "How dense can she be?" He asked himself. "No wonder that crazy cousin of hers is over protective."

Not long after that encounter, Nami went out of the hot springs, her worries and stress gone and she felt renewed. "That was exactly what I needed." She said as she went to the room and got dressed in another kimono. "Hm? Where's Luffy?" She headed out to look for the teen.

She found both Luffy and Zoro in the tea room, where they were talking and laughing.

"Seriously! You never once won one fight with her!"

She stopped advancing and listened.

"Yeah! Kuina kicked my ass 2001 times." He said with a laugh as he took a sip.

"I bet you can get her now, you train so much after all!"

Zoro smiled softly. "Maybe, but she would have to still be around."

"What do you mean?"

"She died years ago. Just after our last fight actually."

Luffy's smile faltered as he relaxed. "I'm sorry."

"It was years ago."

"Still, it sounds like she's your big sister."

"In a way she is." He said as he poured himself some more green tea. "I haven't told anyone about Kuina in a long time. In fact no one knows about her except everyone who trained and lived here at that time."

There was a moment of silence before Luffy spoke.

"I used to have two older brothers."

Nami was surprised to hear this. 'I knew he had Ace, but there was another?' She thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah… Sado and Ace. Sado died in an explosion when I was still really little. And then I lost Ace not too long ago… A month before I enrolled in the school…" He said as he could feel his eyes sting. "I saw him die with my own eyes…" He was about to cry as he felt a strong arm go around him and brought to the other's chest.

"Did you try to forget?"

"No…" He said as he had a fistful of the lose cloth of the other's black kimono. "Remember what I told you about my grandpa…?" The other made a sound that he did. "He was there… and he didn't do anything to stop it…"

Zoro was surprised to hear this. "Why?"

"Ace was killed by one of his superiors… no one knows that Ace and Gramps were related, but he couldn't do anything if he tried. That would mean losing his position and be seen as a traitor."

"What did your brother do to deserve that?"

"He was a rebel."

"Wait… Your brother was Portgus D. 'Fire Fist' Ace?"

"One and the same." He said with a smile. "He always likes to cause trouble, but only if the situation called for it. But most of the time it happened anyway." He giggled. "He's a great brother to the end."

Zoro smiled softly as he ran his fingers through the girl's hair. "Wish I could've met him. But he would probably kill me for doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Holding you close like this."

"How come?"

"We look like a couple."

"And that's bad because…?"

"It's not a bad thing, it's just you rarely see a girl and a guy hang out doing normal friend stuff when everyone else suspects a couple."

"Oh…" He said with a giggle. "You know, I never told anyone about Sado… Not even Nami or Gramps."

"How come?"

"Ace and I practically adopted Sado… His family is wealthy but very controlling with their lies and always seeing people as garbage. He didn't want that life…"

"I see…"

"He's the nicer big brother, while Ace was always criticizing my punches not being stronger or my kicks being faster."

Zoro had to laugh. "They don't want their little sister to be taken advantage of, huh?"

Luffy giggled before laughing. "You can say that!" With that both laughed.

Nami however stood in the shadows in complete silence. 'I had no idea…' She thought as she remembered getting a call about Ace being dead. But she didn't know that the old man was involved in it as well. She looked at the two, and she could see that they were two friends mending old to recently healing wounds with each other's company. She left them be and went back to the room, where a few minutes later Luffy joined and both slept soundly that night.

###

A couple weeks later, the students were back with their families and the dojo is quiet without them around, except for Zoro and Luffy.

Luffy, after days of begging and proposing, got Nami's permission to train with Zoro as far as fighting goes. That, and Nami suddenly developed a fever, which Saga summoned the doctor and is currently staying in the dojo residence until she got better.

Zoro was glad to have someone other than Saga to mock fight with, especially since the girl managed to flip him on his back once. Ever since they talked about their past losses, they become even closer as far as friends go and enjoy every waking minute of their time without Nami breathing down the teen's neck.

After their mock fight, and catching their breath, Zoro thought up something.

"Oi, Luffy…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come with me to visit Kuina? I haven't done that yet since I got here."

He smiled. "Of course! I wanted to meet her!"

Zoro smiled, feeling relieved to hear this. "Okay then, get cleaned up and dress warmly."

"Right, I'll see ya in a bit!"

Later they stood in front of one grave and Luffy talked lively, as if talking to someone he knew for a long time and hasn't left the world. This eased Zoro a bit as he told his bits and then walked their way back to the dojo.

On their way back, they took the stone path, Zoro keeping the girl balanced on the icy pebbles, which Luffy would go in a giggle fit and hang onto the other like a life line. Some would've guessed they got into too much sake, if it wasn't winter where the common step can easily twist someone's ankle. At one point of this walk, Luffy managed to slip for the tenth time and successfully drag the other down with him.

"Ah! Zoro! You okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

Luffy giggled. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come this way, huh?"

"I told you didn't I?" He said, wondering why he was talked into the opposite of what he knew.

Luffy laughed as he tried to get up, only to fall on top of the man. "Sorry Zoro…" He said once again, only to see that he was really close to the man, just like the night at the dance. He stared into emerald eyes and he felt his face warm up and his heart beating faster in his chest.

"Luffy?" Zoro said softly, his breath came out in a light puff that turned white in the cold air, but he could feel his own heart beating in his chest. He saw that the other's flushed face was making him feel strange, but in a good way. He looked down to the other's lips, how they looked dry, and realized his mouth was a bit dry.

Both were in this position for sometime before Luffy's temperature finally registered how cold it was and shivered. This helped snap Zoro out of the trance and helped them get back up, but the younger of the two didn't want to let go once they got their footing.

"Luffy? You okay?"

"Just a little cold…"

"We're almost there." He said as he held the other close to him. "I'll make some tea for the both of us when we get there."

"That sounds nice." He said, liking being this close to the other.

Zoro looked down and smiled as he felt the same and soon finally got to the building.

###

The next morning, Nami was feeling a little better as she managed to walk around the hallway and found the living room, where there was a prepared tea set and helped herself to some. She then heard the familiar laughter of Luffy and followed the sound to a window that overlooked the snow covered garden and saw Luffy and Zoro throwing snowballs at one another.

"Hey Nami-san."

She looked to see Saga as he joined her to the playful display. "Hello Saga-san. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you? Getting better?"

She nodded as she looked back out at the scene, where Luffy dodged an incoming snowball and threw one at Zoro, who dodged rolled it and threw another snowball at the other.

"It's good to see him like that." Saga said with a soft smile. "Though it's probably driving you crazy."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Zoro told me how overprotective you are with Luffy. Don't get me wrong, I would've done the same for him, but…" He looked back out to see Luffy trip in the snow, making Zoro go up, only to have a snowball to the face as the other ran. "I really like seeing him like this. Happy and a bit carefree, and Luffy has given him that."

Nami looked at the two as Zoro caught Luffy and spun the teen around, both laughing like children. She thought of all the times she had seen Zoro and the events that led up to this point. She also remembered what she heard from Saga and that one night when the two were talking about their losses. It then dawned on her that she had made a terrible mistake.

"Nami-san? You okay?"

"No… I think…" She said as she wobbled away from the window. "I'm gonna…"

"Whoa, whoa!" He said as he grabbed her and carried her back to the room. "I'll get you something to eat." He said as he placed the covers over her. "Do you want me to get Luffy?"

She took a long moment to think before sighing sadly. "No… She can easily over exaggerate when she wants to be… And she gets annoying when she does that." She said, not really lying, but she didn't want to face the other this time.

"Okay…" He said as he left her alone.

Once she knew the other was gone, she placed her face in the pillow and screamed. 'Nami! You're so stupid! You completely misjudged everything!' She thought angrily. 'I don't know about Luffy, but Zoro is definitely falling for him! And he doesn't know that Luffy's a guy! And if he finds out…' She held her head. 'Oh god! This will hurt both of them! Luffy would never forgive me and lose Zoro's friendship! And Zoro would lose any trust and whatever open emotion he has left!' She started to cry as she realized that she had let this go too far to the point of no return. 'Oh Luffy! Zoro! Forgive me!'

Unknown to the suffering girl, the two playful friends ended their chase with Luffy toppling Zoro to his back and both laughed as both felt their energy being spent and stayed there for a moment. But like the other times, both stared at each other, breath mingled in the frigid air for a moment, faces flushed from being hit by snow, running around, and just looking at each other.

Zoro absentmindedly brushed away the snow that clinged the girl's hair, but kept his hand there as he stared into the dark chocolate eyes with some blue in them and then looked at the lips once more.

Luffy could feel the other's heart beating under his hand, and he could feel his own heart beating as he stared into emerald. When he felt the other's hand brush his hair and remained on his head, he felt his mouth becoming dry, and saw that the other was panting a bit as he leaned down close so that he was close to the other's lips.

Zoro felt his heart going faster when he saw the other was moving closer and he couldn't find any reason to avoid it as he let the other get closer.

But at this moment Saga's voice boomed over the garden, unknowingly interrupting the two as both regained their senses and got up and walked back to the building in silence.

"There you are you two." Saga said with an easy going smile. "You two looked worn out."

"You could say that." Zoro said as Luffy smiled.

"Oh, Luffy-san, your cousin told me not to tell you, but you might want to talk to her."

"Did something happen?" Luffy asked.

"Well, she was up and walking when you two were snowball fighting. Then suddenly she looked pale and looked like she was going to be sick and pass out."

Luffy seemed worried.

"Better see her then." Zoro said to Luffy. "I'll bring dinner up for you two."

"Thanks Zoro." He said as he ran to his shared room with the girl, who was sobbing on the pillow. "Nami? Are you okay?"

Nami looked up at her friend with puffy red eyes and shook her head. "No I'm not, Luffy… I'm not…"

Luffy went up and held the girl against him and rubbed her back. "It's okay Nami… Everything will be okay."

Nami shook her head. "No it's not Luffy…"

"Sure it will." He said softly as he patted her head lightly. "It only seems bad because it's not something you can control and it's difficult for you. But trust me Nami, you'll be back on your feet and hitting me and yelling at Zoro."

She cried even harder when she heard that. "You don't get it Luffy…"

"You're right, I don't." He said softly as he hugged her. "But that's okay, because I know you'll tell me in a way I do understand how you feel and we'll work it out somehow. We made it this far, right?"

"Luffy…" She said as she sobbed before asking the most difficult question she has ever asked of the other. "Do you love Zoro?" She felt the other tighten his embrace and feared the worst.

"Yes…"

"Are you going to tell him?"

Luffy buried his face on her shoulder. "I don't know… I did try to kiss him earlier… But I don't know how he feels about me…"

It was her turn to embrace the teen. "This is all my fault, Luffy, I completely underestimated the both of you. You for thinking that you would be in a relationship and for Zoro to be interested in anyone." She sighed. "I just want you to be happy and away from your grandfather and that naval academy."

"I am happy Nami. I got you, I made friends with Sanji and Usopp along with some others, and most of all Zoro."

She rubbed the other's back. "He does care about you Luffy."

"Hm?"

"Zoro… He cares about you a lot."

"How do you know?"

"One, a girl knows these things. Two, he smiles like there's no tomorrow since you two started hanging out. But mostly, because you're his only reason he can smile. Saga told me he never smiled ever since Kuina's death." She looked at the other with a sad smile. "What will you do now?"

Luffy looked down at the floor to think, actually think about what he was going to do. "I don't want to lie to Zoro anymore…" He said. "I don't want him to misguide his thinking any longer than it should." He sniffed. "I… I don't know what will happen after, but…" He managed to smile a little. "At least he'll know…" A tear fell as he was hugged tightly by the girl.

"I'm so sorry Luffy."

"Don't be… You wanted me to be happy, and I'm glad for that." He said as he returned the embrace. "You're a good sister."

She giggled as she looked at the other. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you."

He nodded as they heard a knock.

"Oi, I got dinner for you two." Zoro's voice said as Luffy went to open the door.

"Thanks Zoro." He said as the man gave him the tray.

"You okay? Your eyes are red."

"Yeah… Nami and I had a bit of an emotional moment."

"Oh, okay. Is she doing okay?"

"Getting there!" Nami said, making Luffy giggle.

"Okay, anything else you need?" Zoro asked as he looked at Luffy.

Luffy nodded. "Can… can I talk to later? Somewhere we can be alone?"

Zoro blinked. "Sure… Do you want me to come by or…?"

"That will be fine."

"Is it okay with your cousin?"

"She has my permission!" Nami called out.

"Sounds like you're recovering nicely!" He said.

"Thank you Zoro!" She called.

"I better help Saga clean up." He said. "I'll see you later then, Luffy." He looked at the girl, who nodded.

"Later, Zoro." He said as he watched the other walk away.

Not too long after that, a car drove up into the drive, catching the attention of Sensei, who was enjoying the night air once again. The car's engine was still running as the driver opened the door and stomped up the steps to meet the other.

"Can I help you?" Asked the old teacher seriously at the burly older man.

"You know if there's a Luffy here?"

"And may I ask who you are?"

"I'm Garp. I'm Luffy's grandfather. I heard that he's here."

"He? Sir, you must be mistaken, the Luffy we have here is a young lady."

"Sensei, aren't you freezing yet?" Saga said as he walked out to see Garp. "Oh, hello."

"I can assure you, Luffy is a boy disguising as a girl. And that Nami girl is the one responsible for that, I can assure you." Garp said, seriousness dripped from each letter.

"Huh?" Saga said, unsure what was going on.

"Saga…" Sensei said without looking at him. "Go get Luffy immediately."

"H-Hai…" He said as he ran to the door and knocked on it. "Oi! Luffy! It's Saga!"

The door opened to a surprised teen. "Saga? What's wrong?"

"Some guy is here to see you, and he says you're a guy."

Luffy paled upon hearing that.

"Sensei told me to come get you right away."

"O-Okay…" He said as he followed him quickly to the front to see his grandfather that he successfully avoided for months. "Grandpa…"

The old man frowned at the sight of his grandson in such an attire. "Where's Nami? I'm gonna have to talk to her and her family for this."

"She has nothing to do with this." He lied, but unlike any other lie he told his grandfather, this one sounded like he was telling the truth. "I asked her to get me into that academy, by any means."

He took a deep breath as he stared at his elder.

"Nami isn't at fault. I asked her to get me enrolled. But when she told me that the male enrollment was filled, I asked her to fill me in as a female. She wasn't sure at first, but I told her as long as I'm with her then no one would know."

"That's very stupid, even for you."

"I rather dress up and act like a girl then go to that school where you teach!" He said as tears started to come up.

"Luffy, I resigned from the Navy."

"It's not gonna bring Ace back!" He shouted. "You stood there and watched one of your stupid comrades murder him!" Tears fell freely from his eyes. "You weren't there when that bastard went insane and was going to strike at me! Only for Ace to use himself as a shield! And you just fucking stood there! And you expect me to face the other direction! Ace died in my arms! I still remember his blood on me!" He started to choke. "And you just stood there… you told that guy to hold you back to keep yourself from attacking that bastard. And you're telling me that you resigned!"

"Luffy… I'm your only family now." Garp said as he pointed to the car. "Now, get in. I'm taking you home. I already let the school know that you're transferring."

"No!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter! You're still considered a minor under the law, and therefore depended on me, your guardian! Now get your ass in the car! We're going home and I don't want to hear a word until then!"

Luffy stood there defiantly when Zoro came out.

"What's going on?"

Luffy froze when he heard the other's voice and turned to look at him. "Zoro!"

"Luffy? Are you okay?" He said as he went up and placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Luffy, he better be a friend of yours." Garp said, finding the closeness disturbing.

"My grandpa found out where I was and has come to take me back home." Luffy said.

Zoro looked at the old man and remembered what the other said about the elder before looking back at the teen. "Are you still going to be at the academy?"

Luffy shook his head. "Zoro… I have to tell you something. I should've told you this a while ago, but…" He took a deep breath. "I'm a guy, Zoro. I only dressed up as a girl because the enrollment couldn't fit anymore guys in, so I asked Nami to go into the transfer records and put me down as a girl and to be her roommate so no one would find out." He couldn't look at the other anymore. "I'm so sorry Zoro. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't. I had to keep my real gender a secret so I can stay at the school and be away from Grandpa…" He could feel himself choking . "I'm sorry…" He said as he felt his grandfather grab him and dragged him to the car.

"Okay, he gets it. Now let's go." Garp said as he shoved the boy in the car and went over to the driver side.

Luffy didn't put up much of a fight as he couldn't bring himself to look up, knowing that the man he fell for was still there, watching him go off with his grandfather.

Zoro, meanwhile, stood there, watching the car disappear as the winter wind continued to blow but the chill did not register to him.

Sensei looked at his talented student with a heaviness he knew all too well and feared to see again.

"Zoro… Hey… You didn't know man. He didn't mean to hurt you or-"

"Shut the fuck up Saga." Zoro said darkly as he walked away down the path near the frozen solid stream.

"Zoro!"

"Leave me alone!" Zoro shouted as he stood there in the snow, the wind being a bit violent but he didn't care. He welcomed the harsh cold on his barely protected body, for he was burning. From anger or from hurt? He didn't know, and again didn't care at that moment.

###

Nami heard about what happened that morning and wanted to talk to Zoro, but she wasn't getting better and Zoro was staying outside more than usual, even after hearing about Kuina's death.

When she did get better, Saga said he couldn't find Zoro anywhere and was told by Sensei that she should go back to the academy.

"He's going to have to go back there anyway. Sensei did pay for him to go there and he'll be damned to go against Sensei."

She hoped so, because she wanted to tell him what Luffy wasn't able to because of his grandfather being there. She knew Zoro knows now that Luffy's a guy, she didn't have to worry about that anymore. But she did know that her dearest friend wasn't able to confess what he truly felt about the man that she, admittedly, started to admire and recognize as her friend as well.

###

When school let up again, she was bombarded with questions about Luffy's whereabouts from Sanji and Usopp, the two closest friends besides herself. She told them the truth, which shocked the two as she expected. She expected Sanji to be downright horrified that he thought he could tell a man from a woman, only to realize that wasn't the case. She expected Usopp to be better with this than the other, only because he, truthfully, suspected that's how they got along so well. When both were over that and swore to keep it a secret, she asked them to find Zoro and tell her where so she could talk to him. She made Sanji swear to not start a fight, knowing how those two are and, due to what happened back at the dojo residence, she doubts the fight between the two will be like the others. She fears that there may be blood involved this time.

She tried to catch him at first period history class, but he escaped the room before anyone else did. She waited by the usual lunch spot for any sign of the man or the two to let her know where they last saw him.

###

For a week she looked for the stubborn green haired man, and she looked into her mail and found one letter by Luffy and read it, only for her heart to break more than it already was.

"Nami!"

She looked up to see Usopp, who looked like he was running away from the devil himself. "Usopp?"

"We found Zoro! But Sanji did something you told him not to do and they're fighting now!" He said, fear written in every pore on him as he and Nami ran to where he last saw them, which was behind the storage shed beside the kendo room.

By the time they got there, Sanji looked worse for wear and truly scared of the man he had been calling names.

"Zoro!" Both of them called out as Nami ran up.

"Zoro! Stop!"

"Why the fuck should I!" He spat. His whole form was shaking with pent up emotions, and his eyes would be something even the devil would run from.

"Listen! I know Luffy said it was his idea to ask me to transfer him here. But it was all me!"

"I fucking know that, damnit! He's not that fucking smart to pull that crap off!" He shouted as he punched the shed. "I know he lied about that because he didn't want to get you in trouble with that bastard! I know that! Fuck! You could barely get up, sick as you were!"

"And you know why Luffy had to lie that he was a girl?"

"I accepted that already!" He shouted. "Sure I feel pretty damn stupid for not realizing it, but then, why should I fucking care! I liked that damn idiot for all that's worth!"

"Then…"

"'Then why am I so pissed?' Is that what you wanted to ask?"

She stayed silent.

He took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. "I don't know… I'm pissed off, but… I'm torn…" He said as the trio watched, unsure what to do. "He's all I think about… I'm pissed at him as well as myself. I couldn't get to sleep this entire week because he's in my dreams…" He then started to chuckle. "I'm going insane…"

"Zoro… I just got a letter from Luffy, but I think you should read it."

"Why?"

"Please Zoro. I know we've had our spats here and there, but… there was something he wasn't able to tell you because his grandfather was there. And I don't have the right to tell you how he feels, but he does mention in his letter that's better than coming from me."

Zoro stared at the parchment in her hands and slowly reached out to take it to read it.

_'Dear Nami,_

_Things in the academy aren't bad, but I rather be at Grand Line. I've made a friend, Koby. He has his heart set on being as great as Grandpa, but he's a good guy so we got along okay. How's everyone? Did you tell them about me being a guy? It's okay if you did, I don't think I want Sanji to get all over me if I ever see him again. How's Zoro? Is he mad? Has he said anything about me? It's okay if it's bad or something, but I really miss him regardless of how he feels after what happened that night. I'm kinda glad you were too sick so you didn't see what happened. I still think about him a lot, both good and bad. I miss our mock fights and the times we talk during lunch when I would show off my kicks, but he would always look away and I would complain about it. I miss laughing with him. Hell, I miss listening to him laugh and talk. I miss him period… My chest hurts when I think about him, I cry in my sleep, I can't even eat like I normally do. Gramps has been keeping an eye on me, so I couldn't call. In fact I'm doing this letter in secret thanks to Koby. And Nami… please write to me how Zoro is, I can understand if he hates more or anything. It's better than not knowing at all. I feel like I'm going crazy from not knowing what he's doing after all that. I feel terrible…_

_Luffy.'_

Zoro was completely silent as he stared at the letter before he saw water droplets fall on the paper and looked up to see that the sky was clear of any rainclouds, only to feel something wet run down his face. He took his hand up and realized that he had been tearing up.

"Uh… Zoro-kun…?" Usopp said, finding the silence a bit nerving as Zoro looked at the trio.

"Where is this damn academy?" He said as he gave the letter back to Nami.

###

Miles away from Grand Line Academy, about two cities over, there was a naval base called the Marineford, where Luffy was going through a grueling course with the others, mainly the young pink haired young man, as they climbed up the vertical wall with ropes.

"Did ya send the letter, Koby?" Luffy whispered as they got to the top of the wall.

"Yeah, Luffy-kun, I did."

"That's good." He said as they jumped off from the top of the wall. "Because I didn't see you the last couple of days. I thought you were caught or something."

"No, no, I was just busy with a ton of chores. And then I had to study for the exam next week."

"What exam?"

"The Naval Academy's Advancement Exam…"

Luffy groaned as he and Koby got down on their stomach and crawled under barbed wire. "Oh that…"

"You are taking it, aren't you?"

"I'd fail it anyway." He said.

"If you tried studying."

"That's not what I mean. I'm only in this academy because Gramps works here as an instructor and doesn't like the idea of me going to any other school." He grunted as he got up and ran to the tires. "He wants me to become something I don't want to be!"

"I remember." Koby said as he was trying to keep up the other boy. "So… You're not going to try?"

"Damn straight!" He said as they reached to the finish line. "Don't get me wrong Koby, you're gonna be a great marine. But I'm not cut out for it, just because Gramps is one doesn't mean that's my fate as well. I'm a human being with choices you know."

Koby smiled and nodded. "I know Luffy, but I'm glad you stayed anyway. I didn't have many friends before you came around."

"It's a gift." He said happily before the whistle blew and both went up to the other group and stood attention. He can see his superior's mouth move, but the words were muted out as he stared at anything that was green. The color was torture to him because it reminded him of Zoro's green hair and eyes, depending on the day. And when he thinks about the man he immediately remembers all the good and bad times they spent together. And when he thinks of those times, the more he misses the man. 'I hope Nami hurries with that response! I don't think I can take much more of this!' He thought sadly as he took a deep breath to calm his emotions.

"Okay men! You're dismissed!"

Just before everyone filed out to do their own thing for their ten minute break, a car horn sounded, followed by the iron gates forced open by the said car as it skid to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Koby asked as Luffy looked shocked.

"That's Saga's van."

"Who's Saga?"

The passenger side door opened and the person came out to reveal Zoro as he slammed the door.

"Oi! Zoro! Was that fucking necessary!" Saga shouted from the driver's side.

"You're just going to get yourself a fucking new one anyway!" Zoro barked as he looked at the onlookers. "Monkey D. Luffy! Where the fuck are you!"

"That's the Zoro guy you talked about?" Koby said as he started to tremble. "He looks pissed."

"He has every right to." He said as he ran towards the man. "Zoro!" He called as he reached to where the other was and stood just few feet away. "Zoro…"

Zoro looked up and down the other's form and crossed his arms. "You look like shit."

"I feel a hell lot worse than what I look."

"I can believe that."

"How did you find me?"

"Nami."

"What brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm taking you back to the academy where you rightfully belong."

"What the hell is going on!" Garp appeared as he saw the man. "You again? Zolo was it?"

"It's Zoro. And I'm here to get Luffy back to the academy where he belongs."

"On what authority?" He demanded when another car drove up the drive, shut the engine off, and the driver opened the door to reveal Nico-sensei.

"Nico-sensei!" Luffy said, surprised to see his history teacher here.

"Looks like I'm a bit late." She said with an amused smile.

"You're timing couldn't be more perfect." Zoro said as he pointed to the old man. "Handle him will you? I still have business out here."

She smiled as she made her way to the older man. "Shall we talk about your grandson's future inside?"

"What the fu-" He started to say when he looked at the woman, who seemed to have some kind of control on him with a smile that looked innocent to anyone, but held the promise of hell on earth if prompted. "Okay…" He said finally. 'What kind of woman is she?' He thought as he guided her to the building.

"Now then…" Zoro said as he cleared his throat then glared at the onlookers. "This has nothing to do with you! So scram! Or face some serious pain!"

Many left the scene when they looked at the man except Luffy, who was unfazed by the threat, and Koby, who was too scared to even move.

Zoro sighed as he looked at Luffy. "While she's mentally kicking his ass, I blackmailed Saga to come here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What am I to you?"

There was a moment of silence as Luffy looked down in shame.

"You hate me, don't you?"

Zoro sighed. "You truly that dense!"

"Eh?"

He stomped over and placed his hands on the other' shoulders. "Why the hell do you think I hate you when I practically lowered myself to blackmailing what I can call my brother, begged, mind you, begged! Nico-sensei to help me with this, and I told you that I'm getting you back into the academy, where you and I will be classmates once again in the same building! If I have any ounce of pure hatred towards you, I would not do any of this! Do you see why now?"

"You want me to come back because you like me?"

"No, I don't like you. I don't like you at all."

"But you just said you don't hate me! Which is it!"

It was at that moment Zoro leaned down and kissed the teen. They stayed like that for a moment before he backed away and looked at the teen, who opened his eyes and stared at the other as he was getting the gears in that head of his to start working.

"Zoro loves me!"

Zoro looked away as he blushed. "Yeah… Got a problem with that?" He asked only for his head to be cupped, turned to face the teen once more, and was kissed passionately, catching him completely off guard and immediately wrapped his arms the other.

When they parted, Luffy had a goofy grin before calling out. "I love you! Roronoa Zoro!"

Zoro grinned before he full out smiled as he held the other closer to him, which both laughed.

Saga, in the meantime, was smiling at the sweet sight and shook his head. "Fuck it. I was gonna get a new car."

###

A month went by and Nami was outside of Nico-sensei's class, looking at her watch. "Seriously? Where the hell are they?"

"Nami!"

She looked to see, not the boy disguised as a girl anymore, no, it was the same guy, plus the man who was no doubt the main cause for making the teen almost late. "You're pushing it Luffy! And I'm not gonna start with you, Zoro!"

"Can it!" Zoro said as both stopped by the door as Nami entered, shaking her head as she did.

Everyone in the school were informed of Luffy's true gender and that he and Zoro were now an item of the school. This was easily accepted, a surprise to the two, as they entered the class and Nico-sensei, who is Luffy's foster-mother at the moment, and continued on the day like it was like any other. Of course, this time around there was a rumor of a 'ZoLu' club that suddenly came up on the campus, and Zoro had his suspicions of one former cousin being behind of the operation.

* * *

And that's it for your gift fic!

Nami: I love it!

Good. Because it was hell to type up. Seriously, 53 pages worth of this...

Nami: O.O!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay! I actually had this done sometime ago, just haven't gotten around to upload it. Anyway, this is my view to what took place before Chibi Robin explored the haunted mansion (please read Robin's gift fic to get the idea). Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for waiting.

* * *

_**Two-Tale Tragedy**_

**Oni**

I remember… ten years ago… I was brought here on the night of the ritual. I was immediately taken to a room with some adults and children as the blind woman went around. I was told to remain silent as the woman found a girl, which announced to be the next demon in the Demon Tag Ritual, then the woman found me. I was then dragged to a room, where I was more than familiar with the years I have stayed in this quiet mansion.

I wasn't afraid when I was brought here or to that room where the ritual was being held. I wasn't even upset that I was brought to this caged room. I knew I had now where else to go and the Himuro family brought me in.

All I could remember was a name… Oni.

I'm Himuro, Oni, and I have been waiting ten long years for the upcoming ritual that would rid me of this world in exchange to keep this land from being tainted.

I am the Rope Sacrifice.

**Monokikki**

I'm Monokikki, a traveler just set out from my home village to travel to the town.

I lived a happy life and would never pass an oppertune moment to discover someplace new. I've learn the traveler's trade for a year before setting out on my own, but I've seen so much and learned many enough to entertain the village for days.

I was traveling for a day before meeting up to a weary monk and treated him to something to eat in the nearby village. Being a traveler I was curious to where he was going.

He told me he was going to the mountains for a special event that happens once every decade and I asked to come along with him. He told me that only those who have known the family or invited by them can go. But I persisted, assuring that I would help him up the mountain and be out of the family's way during the event, which he agreed after a pausing silence, which I dusted off as the fact that I'm a stranger but he agreed that the mountain path was hard for an aging man without some help.

It took us a few days to go up the mountain, but we made it and I had a chance to meet the Himuro Family Master, wearing a mask that seemed kind and welcoming, like a saint, while the priests looked at me through veils with strange characters in red, probably wondering why I'm here. But the monk was very kind to speak on my behalf and was allowed in as a guest in the mansion and stay here until the ritual ended, so I can guide the monk back to his village.

It was very late when we arrived but the mansion seemed lively with chants and prayers, a courtesy before a ceremony.

I was led to the kimono room, where mothers and children were present and the lady of the house hold let me lie down and I slept well that night.

When morning came I found myself alone in the room when the servant girl came and told me I was to follow her. I did and found myself having a small breakfast with her along with some of the other servants. I was told that most of the family members don't stay at the mansion unless the Family Master says so. I was also told that because the women and children were in that room because of fear of a ghost that snatch children in the night if they were wandering about outside, so now they're staying at a neighboring residence until the day of the ceremony.

I asked what the ceremony was about, but they kept quiet, which was strange until the elder servant explained that the ritual is to be known by the family only, meaning I'm not allowed to know.

I wasn't put off by that as I know that this is a family affair, but I wanted a small tour of the mansion if it was possible. I asked as the elder suggested I can go to the garden at the side of the mansion and allowed the servant girl to show me the way.

On our way there I stopped by the burial room to pray for trespassing and went out to the patio to see the tree that looked like it will bloom cherry blossoms soon. What luck!

We made it to the other door where we saw another servant asking the girl to help her with some things. The girl told me where to go as she followed the other servant up the stairs. I followed the directions to find the door at the end of the hall, opened it, and saw a fish tank room with wooden boards as my only route to get to the door to the other side. As I crossed the area I saw a beautiful variety of koi fish as I reached and opened the door. I followed the path to see a small backyard area and felt like singing.

So I did.

**Oni**

The servants always look afraid as they handed the tray to the chief priest, who then gives it to me by opening the door and places it on the small table in the room.

After that he will head out of the room to join the others and left me be once again.

I took up one bite of sushi in my mouth when I heard a sound I never expected to hear outside and looked to see a strange young man moving oddly and making sounds that were anything but musical, but he intrigued me to continue to look until he lost balance and was on his back as he seemed… happy.

My face had grown very warm as I saw this face and how the hue of pink and the way he was positioned made my heart pound as he seemed to look up, which I quickly backed away so he doesn't see me.

I didn't understand what just happened, but the chief priest came in and asked me what was wrong as my face still felt hot. I told him seeing a boy singing just outside and he looked very concerned as he told me I wasn't to look out again anytime soon.

I nodded as I finished my meal, which tasted even better than before.

**Monokikki**

I don't know what I was singing but I felt good doing so as I moved around randomly before I lost my footing, but I laughed as I got on to my back and I thought I saw someone looking down at me before the person's eyes went in deeper of the window I didn't know was there. I waited to see if those eyes would take a look at me again, but I heard some voices instead before everything was still.

I got up and started calling. "Oi! Is anyone up there!" I waited but there was no movement until I saw a hand and closed the blinds. 'Someone is up there.' I thought as the servant girl came up and told me that it was almost time for lunch and I wondered if she knew anyone in that room.

"I wouldn't know. But I think the older servants will tell you." She said.

I did, but they told me that he's one of the family members that's playing the key role of the ritual. I found it unsettling as the rest of the day was quiet and I had a little fun playing tag with some of the children servants, until some priests told me that I wasn't to be restless inside, but can be outside in the morning if I wish.

I'm starting to think I should just go home, but the thought of that mystery Himuro family member allowed me to want to stay here a bit longer.

**Oni**

It has been a couple of days since I last saw him and I was told that I can walk outside today. It's usually uneventful, walking around a mostly empty mansion, but it was a nice change from being in my room all day. The air was still cold with the post winter season, but the weather was perfect for any residence staying here to go walk out the mountain trail, which seemed to be the case until I saw him again.

"Oh hi! How are you?" He said as he came up to me.

I've never spoken to anyone that's obviously not a member of the family, but he seemed warm and inviting that it almost felt natural to respond to him. "I am well…"

He tilted his head to the side and he looked even happier. "You're the mystery guy I saw the other day." He said as he came up closer to me. "I'm Monokikki, a traveler and a guest here."

"I'm Himuro, Oni. It's a pleasure to finally speak to you." I said when he tapped me on the arm.

"You're it!" He said as he ran to the first Shinto gate in the atrium and seemed to wait for me. "You have to try and tag me back!" He said with a laugh.

I finally caught on and almost had him but he was quick and ended up chasing him around the atrium and the abysses. When I did finally catch him, something deep within my chest seemed to explode and I started to make a noise similar to what he was doing: laughing. It hurts my chest a little, but it felt so good that I didn't want to stop, but I finally calmed and was catching my breath to see him looking at me with a content gaze.

"Was that the first time you played tag?"

"Yes…"

"You like it?"

"It was a lot of fun…"

"I can see that." He smiled more as he laid back on the grass. "That was the most fun I've had since I came here!" He said.

I wanted to admit to that as well, but that would make him curious about me and that would mean he would know about the ritual as well, and he's not allowed to know about the ritual. "Really?" I responded with a question, curious to what he thinks of the family.

He explained to me how he got here, how he was treated, and explained that he lost the others on the hike and came back and found me. I asked him about his village and he told me every person, every house detail, and what everyone does on a daily basis. I was drawn to his every word as we made our way back to the mansion and knew I have to return.

"Some of the servants say you have a key role in the ritual." He said suddenly. "Do you have to go back?"

I was a bit relieved that he didn't ask more than that. "Yes, I shouldn't be out here for too long." I admitted.

"Well, I don't want you to get in trouble and I'm already seen as unwelcome here."

"They shouldn't…" I said suddenly, not meaning to say that but I didn't want him to leave at the same time.

He smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. "Aw well! As long as I don't' get in the way they won't have a problem with me around."

"I guess…" I said as one of the lower, new priests came out.

"Young Himuro-sama, it is time for you to return inside."

"I will be in." I responded as I bowed to Monokikki. "Thank you for this wonderful outing."

He bowed as well. "Thank you for allowing me to accompany you."

With that we parted ways and I've felt lighter than before as I went to my room.

**Monokikki**

When I got separated by the monks on their walk I decided to head back to go to the garden area again to see if I can get a glimpse of that mystery Himuro, only to find out that he was out and about.

We had a ton of fun and he seemed to like to hear what my village is like, as if he wanted to memorize it to the smallest detail. It was really nice to know to know someone would like me to stay and I would like the moment to last longer, but the priest came and announced that he had to go back to wherever he goes.

I wonder if I'm allowed to go to most of those rooms? I think I know what I'm doing tomorrow, but I'm not sure if that's considered pushing my limits, especially with the family's ritual coming up. I figured if I was careful, at least, I wouldn't be caught and I can still talk to Oni.

For now I better see if the servants or the monks came back from the hike, wouldn't want to further make them want to kick me out.

**Oni**

The next morning I felt lighter than ever as I looked out of the window and silently welcomed the new day. The chief priest came and told me I wasn't to go out for awhile or look out the window. I felt a little put off, but I did what they want me to do as I laid back in my room, thinking about Monokikki and his village.

**Monokikki**

I woke up and saw that all the servants have up and gone to do other things. I noticed that everyone in the mansion seemed too busy to notice me as I went outside and picked some flowers. I thought about Oni and wondered where he could be in the mansion.

So I decided to use this day to my advantage and explored a bit more.

My wandering soon led me to Oni's room, which came as a surprise because it resembled a dungeon.

"Monokikki?" He said, surprised that I was here. "How are you able to get here?"

"I wandered around." I responded. "Everyone around here became so busy." It was that moment one of the priests came in and saw me.

"Who are you!"

I was surprised that I lost my voice for a moment.

"He's Monokikki. A guest here, Chief Priest. He came here on accident."

The priest eyed me for a moment before he looked away. "You may stay here for the time being, but be gone from the room the next time I see you." With that he left.

I had no idea what was going on, but Oni said it was okay for me to enter his room.

It actually didn't look bad as some servants came in to drop some trays and hurriedly left. It was strange, but I let it be as Oni asked about my travels. It brought me back as I told tale after tale of the people and places I've been. I then remembered the flowers I picked and told him the names of everyone.

He seemed so happy and the curious expression was priceless as he seemed to hand on every word I say, every movement I make, and he would give me that look of pure wonder that it made me wonder if he ever went outside the mansion.

Was he even allowed to?

The day wore on with me talking and making him laugh, which I noticed he had a great one with a great smile, making him look amazing. But all too soon I had to leave.

"You'll come back and tell me more?" He asked and I promised I will, that made him happy enough that he seemed to glow.

I felt so light that I thought I had been gliding all the way back to the room I shared with the servants. Then, when I was out on the patio, I saw the cherry blossom tree and noticed that the blossom buds were big enough and I knew they were going to bloom in the morning. I knew Oni had to see it.

**Oni**

I thought I was going to be left alone for the rest of the day when Monokikki found his way to my room. It was a great surprise and even more so when the chief priest said he was allowed to stay for some time.

Listening to him has become something I enjoy, especially when his face changes from situation to situation that made me want to have him close… never leave my side. But I knew that was impossible, but I want to lie to myself, just this once that it was possible that I can feel this way longer. I even asked him if he was to come back to tell me more of his tales and he promised he would. I shouldn't feel so desperate, but I didn't want this feeling to go away.

That night I could barely sleep, just thinking of all the things he said and just imagined what I would do if I was with him on these travels. My heart is racing and my face keeps growing hot. I don't understand why this happens, but it makes that feeling stronger and I can't stop smiling.

**Monokikki**

I woke up early and saw that the sun is barely up but I quickly but quietly went up to Oni's room without disturbing anyone. I woke him up and we snuck out of the room and out onto the atrium, where the sun raised and the cherry blossoms were at full bloom.

It was amazing!

I looked to see Oni thought so as well as we shared a quiet moment to watch the beautiful tree as the petals started to fall little by little from the small breeze.

**Oni**

I was in the middle of a good dream, only to be awaken to someone better and saw the cherry blossoms bloomed in the morning light. The sight was beautiful, but I find him even more so with some petals on him and the light on his features that can rival any woman's features.

At that moment I realized that feeling was companionship, but maybe more but I couldn't find the name. I've felt alone for so long and then he came and I've never felt so happy in my life. I wanted this feeling to stay, but then Himuro-sama appeared, the mask he wore was unreadable, and I soon realized that this feeling may end up hurting the one who has given it without a second thought.

Himuro-sama talked briefly with him, but I could sense that he was testing him as well as keeping an eye on me on how I would react.

Monokikki answered simply and truthfully which seemed to be enough for Himuro-sama as he left us be, but I can sense his eye on me, letting me know the reality of my role. I knew my role well, but I also did not want to push this feeling away.

"He doesn't seem to like me." He said.

"He was just concerned." I said.

"This ritual is a big deal then, huh?"

I nodded, not wanting to get into detail of what the ritual will hold for me. I knew that all this time with him may as well be my only chance before the day of the ritual. "Monokikki…"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me about your village again?"

"Sure!" He said with a smile as he acted out each individual before me and I couldn't help but laugh as he performed before collapsing beside me. "I won't be able to see you after the ritual, am I?" He said so suddenly and I must've answered his question when he looked at me. "If that's so, I'll remain here until the ritual ends." He grabbed my hand, which I found was small, warm, and delicate against my large one. "No one should go through it alone, right?"

I didn't know what to say but I felt so happy to hear that, and I didn't know I was crying until he wiped away the tears.

**Monokikki**

The Family Master came and talked to me and I responded only truthfully before he left.

The ritual must be making him paranoid of my stay here, even more so since Oni is here with me.

He then asked me about my village, and since we're outside I could act out every villager and had a great time. But I also knew something that I hoped I was wrong, but the look on his face said everything and I realized that I have to be there for him on that day. I promised I would, and he seemed happy to hear that from me as tears fell but he didn't sob, as if he hadn't realized he was crying until I moved the tears away.

He then held me tightly, which I didn't mind one bit as I let him hold me and we stayed like that for quite some time before I woke up and found myself in Oni's room. I must've fallen asleep and he brought me to his room.

"You're up."

I looked to see him by the desk with a scroll, which he rolled up and placed it to the side.

"How long was I out?"

"Only a couple hours…"

I stretched as I looked out at the window to see the sun is just about to set. "You got a great view of the sunset here."

He came up and sat down next to me.

We just sat there in content silence as I felt his hand wrapping around mine, which I responded by doing the same. I looked at him and I saw that he had been looking at me this whole time. I felt my face warmed up and my heart beating a little faster, but I didn't want to pull away from this moment.

The moment would've lasted forever if one of the priests haven't entered and broke whatever spell that was casted on both of us

I was asked to leave the room and I complied as Oni also followed because the priest was told to summon him to the Family Master. "I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as he nodded.

"Be well."

"Same to you." With that I headed back to the guest room, where it was peaceful for some hours.

Sometime after midnight I heard footsteps and I awoke to see some priests and Himuro-sama, the mask looking like a demon, where in the room. "Good evening?" I said as I started to feel a little uncomfortable about the situation.

"Pin him." Himuro-sama said as two priests grabbed my arms and one covered my mouth.

I didn't know what was going on as I saw a katana go up and down towards me.

Everything seemed to stop as the priests let go of me and I fell onto the floor as darkness crept into my mind and my heart was slowing. "Oni…" I managed to whisper as everything suddenly stilled and silent.

**Oni**

The day seemed so surreal as Monokikki slept in my arms and I have to carry him to my room until he woke up. The last rays of the sun seemed to make him more beautiful than before and so many thoughts went through my mind in a second before both of us just stared at each other before one of the priests came to summon me to one of the rooms to do a chant for my upcoming role in the ritual.

I noticed one of the priests was staring at me with a sad look. I knew my responsibility as the Rope Sacrifice, but the thoughts of Monokikki, his village, and his travels made me realize that there's more to this life and I wanted to see what he saw.

The next morning he didn't come to see me, I would've been concerned if I didn't sense the sudden active energy in the mansion. I figured he didn't to trouble the family and stayed out of the way.

But I hoped to see him soon.

_4 Days Later_

I haven't seen him in five days now and the active energy has went down days ago. Surely he would've found a way by now. I asked one of the priests and he said he went back to the village.

That can't be right…

He wouldn't just up and leave like that without a word. He said he wouldn't leave until after the ritual… the last day I would see him and this world. I've been questioning that all day as I stayed in my room.

I finally fell asleep and I saw Monokikki in my dream.

I called out to him, but he just gave me the saddest eyes I've ever seen as he tried to speak, but no sound came out. I then noticed that we were surrounded in water as I tried running to him and he to me. But before our hands meet, one of the priests woke me up and I stared out to nothing.

"Young Himuro-sama, what is the matter?" He asked and I looked at him and make out the faint outlines of his eyes through the veil.

"Where is he?"

"Pardon?"

"Where is Monokikki?"

"He went back to his village."

"No he hasn't…"

He didn't answer as he left the caged room and locked the door.

"What did you do to him!" I shouted.

"It's for your own good!" He said as he quickly left the room entirely.

I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity as everything fell into place. "It's all my fault…" I whispered as tears fell from my eyes. "It's all my fault…" I felt angry, depressed, and betrayed. And now with this ritual so close now I started to feel anxious about it.

_Day of the Ritual_

I was summoned for the last time out of the room and followed the priests, two of them holding my arms, as we went to the Moon Shrine. I briefly looked at the cherry blossom tree, not bare of any blossoms and I remembered that morning before I was shoved into the shrine to see the well.

I went down the well and stayed there as the full moon's light reflected from the mirror above does it's affect to pure my body, but it didn't reach my sadden and angered soul. As I proceeded through the door and I was forced to go through the path that would lead to the actual ritual. I shouted and shoved, demanding to know where they have taken and hidden Monokikki.

Even if he's a corpse I wanted to see him one last time.

But we made it to the room, tied ropes on me and the pain and struggle began.

I could barely breathe as my neck was being straggled and pulled as my limbs were giving me such pain that I've never felt before.

Then all too soon… it became dark and silent. I couldn't tell what was going on or what happened after the pain suddenly stopped, all I knew was that I was sad and angry.

Sad to know that whatever they did to Monokikki, it was a terrible, and hopefully quick, end to his life. But angry for three things: One is that the priests up and did that to him, whatever they've done. Two is that they lied to my face about it out of their own selfish fear. But most of all was why should I be the one to die? What have I ever done to deserve this? Because I was chosen to be?

It doesn't make sense…

Why should I be the one to die?

That's when I felt it… the dark energy of the Malice the priests always whisper about in fear.

This power…

I can use it to avenge Monokikki and let Himuro-sama and the priests to know the pain they've dealt on me. I felt the Malice touch whatever is left of my sadden spirit, and I felt the power so great that I could sense the land surrounding the mansion shook.

But I soon realize that this power had a price and I began to feel the sadness and anger again.

That was it…

If I was to suffer, why should someone else not?

Even with all the Himuro family members murdered by Himuro-sama, and taking his own life, the power of the Malice won't let them go. Their spirits suffer as I do and that seemed enough, but the Malice wanted more suffering, more pain, and more sadness.

I soon realized that I cannot control this power, not without the power of the True Holy Mirror.

The Malice used my suffering soul to get out, not it wants to continue its suffering using me… but I did not complain.

There are times I thought I heard Monokikki, calling out, but every time I look for him, he's not there, and I felt even sadder than before until I become tired and rested, until some fool opened the door to the Blinding Ritual and the power awakened once more before being dormant after months without anything else going on.

Then three people came, after nearly a hundred years, and I had took care of each one as they have become part of the mansion as well, and all too soon a child entered the mansion as well.

**Monokikki**

I knew I was dead and I knew why they would kill me, but I promised Oni I would remain here after the ritual. I don't know how or why, but I found him in his dream. I wanted to tell him what happened, and he shouldn't feel sad because of it, but my voice had been taken away and I lost contact with him when we were so close.

I thought I would be seeing a white light, but apparently I had decided to stay to be with Oni, which was difficult if I'm not able to seek my way out through the darkness.

But that problem was solved with another as I sensed a strong and dark power and I found myself out in the abyss and realized that the priests had attached ropes to the rocks and dumped my corpse in the lake.

No one would find my body there.

I wandered around the mansion, witnessing the horrible sights of Himuro-sama slicing everyone in the mansion before killing himself. I looked for Oni as I saw the ghosts of the murdered family appear and become insane.

I called and searched everywhere until I did recognize the black kimono, but I also noticed that he became something else, possibly used by something dark and heavy. I tried calling to him, but there seemed to be a barrier and I was left watching and crying out in vain to get his attention, but it was as if he was far away and I was invisible.

For many years the place seemed quiet until a family came to stay at the mansion.

At first the ghosts were not rallied up to cause a commotion, but as the folklorist uncovered the ritual's workings, the mansion started to act, making the wife kill herself after the girl and the children have gone missing.

I knew the three children were taken by a ghost looking for his daughter, the same ghost that was whispered to be the ghost that snatches children away at night, but I was unable to stop him as I couldn't get anyone's attention.

But I learned a lot from the folklorists and now I understood the ritual better than I should until he was also taken by Oni.

A long time passed as three people came, one I could sense had the ability to sense spirits. I thought I can finally help Oni be free if I can get them to break the curse that's on Oni.

But it proved to be in vain as all three died and I felt horrible letting them go like that.

Then all too soon a girl came in, but I sensed her energy was much stronger than the three combined, but I didn't want her to go deeper in the mansion, but I learned that it is the mansion and the Malice's power that summons people here. I tried my best to at least let her live out this place, but Oni had found her and she received the first part of the curse.

But by and by I found my strength to speak and I was about to protect her from getting the final curse mark and knew that Oni is still in there and had to get the Malice off of him.

The girl proved to be strong to the very end of that night, when Oni was finally free and I was able to talk and be heard.

**Oni**

I knew the child had help, for she couldn't possibly know where to go. But the Malice made me silent from any thought or voice. All I could do is hear and watch as I wandered around the mansion for the numerous time, placing the curse on that child twice and was about to give her a final one when I recognized a warm voice of Monokikki, abling me to stop the Malice for a moment to let the child go.

I sensed that it was furious with me as the wandering begins yet again, found the girl, only to sense him again and I brought enough energy to take over to follow, but soon disappeared and the Malice took over once again, and was blocked from everything so I wouldn't interfere again.

I didn't know what was going on before I sensed that the True Holy Mirror's ability and the Malice was gone and back to where it came from, which I had to perform my duty and made sure the gate is kept shut.

It would've been okay, but when I saw Monokikki, I felt that strong feeling once more in a tenfold. He had said he had been here the whole time, and how forgiving he was after seeing everything that had went on.

All that didn't matter anymore were finally together again…

* * *

Sorry if it's corny or whatever, but I've had this for awhile, like I said. In fact it was supposed to be up on my birthday, but I was like... eh. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	23. Chapter 23

Here's VampireApple's gift, belated but I did ask what he/she likes in this fic (because I was starting to burn out of ideas (oh noes!)) and it has to be in an AU high school environment and includes Mihawk and Shanks. I enjoy those two as well! Anyway! Here's the gift fic, sorry it's late!

* * *

_**Kick Off**_

"Would you straighten your back?" Asked a man with slick black hair and hawk-like golden eyes. "At least pretend you're going to like your new school." He looked at the young man by the hallway.

The young man was about the same height as the man with short, light green hair, emerald eyes that look black from a distance, muscled and tone body that showed weather beaten tan skin, and was wearing a black, high school uniform.

This young man sighed as he walked down the hall. "I just don't see why I have to come with you, especially since I'm on my last year." He said as he crossed his arms. "Do you not trust me living alone?"

"No, you're highly capable of that."

"Then what the hell did you transfer me here when your job only wants you to work here?"

The man sighed as he got his shoes on. "It' just a hell lot less confusing with arrangement. I didn't want to transfer you out at the last second either, but like I said it's less confusing with this arrangement." He turned to look at the other. "And it's not like you had anything worth staying for, correct?"

The young man sighed in defeat. "Right…" He said as he got his shoes on and both left out of their small apartment home. "So… What are you going to be teaching?"

"Kendo in the P.E. department. You already got your credits for that, so you don't have to worry about taking any of my classes."

"I wasn't worried about that… Since I look nothing like you…"

"The wonders of adoptions and being both a parent and teacher."

"At least no one would know this time…"

"I see you've found your positive thinking." The man said with a small grin.

The young man slightly glared at the man but he headed down to the bus stop while the man got into his car.

"Don 't get lost." The man warned.

"Don't get drozy…" He warned back as the bus arrived, showed his month pass and found a seat all the way in the back with some other students.

He immediately felt eyes on him as the other students watch him take a seat by the window. He ignored the stares and stared out of the window. But the next stop wasn't going to allow him that peace as he heard some excited chatter of another student as he looked to see that it belonged to a teen with unruly ebony hair, dark brown eyes with a small crescent scar under the left eye, and was lean as he easily cut through the crowded bodies to get to the back with a loud greeting of 'morning everyone!' before looking his way. From there he thought he saw that the teen, a bit younger than him, looked really excited, like a child in a candy store.

"Sugoui!" The strange teen said as he, bluntly, went up and sat in the other's lap. "You got the coolest hair ever!"

The young man just blinked as he had his back against the seat. "Uh… Thanks…?" He managed to say as the teen still looked like an excited puppy.

"I'm Luffy! Are you going to the same school? That would be awesome if you are!"

"Roronoa Zoro, and yeah… I'd figure my uniform was a dead hint." He said, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the teen on his lap and asking random questions like they knew each other for some time.

"Zoro? That's a cool name! So, you're new, right?"

"Yeah…" He responded, unsure what else to do but just answer the hyper teen's questions until they get to the school.

"I knew it!" Luffy said as he hugged the other when there was a sudden break of the bus, making the other giggle. "I've decided! You're my friend, Zoro."

The young man just blinked before sighing. "You can't suddenly decide that for others you know…"

"Eh? Doesn't Zoro like me?"

"I just met you! I don't know a thing about you, and I'm damn sure you don't know a damn thing about me."

"I know you're a really cool guy!" Luffy said bluntly with a wide smile. "And since you're new here, you're gonna need someone to make you feel welcome at school!"

Zoro doubts for the second part, but he really didn't know anyone and would like to keep it that way. But seeing the teen before him… He immediately knew that there was no way this kid was going to let him go off easy. He sighed as another jerk stop happened and looked at the teen. "I guess…"

"Huh? Guess what?"

"I guess you're right about me needing someone at the school I can trust to show me around…"

Luffy smiled more than humanly possible. "Yay! Zoro's my friend!"

"I didn't agree to that!" He said, finding that his patience was being tested to its max.

Luffy just giggled as the man was debating whether to curse the teen or humor him until he found someone else to annoy.

Zoro took a quick moment to see that everyone looked sorry for him as well as a few tried not to laugh. He knew he was going to have a long day, but now he was expecting a slower than snail's pace kind of day now. 'Damn my rotten luck…' He thought as the bus finally arrived at the school.

"Yay! We're here!"

Oh yes… a long day indeed. "Where's the principal's office?" He asked, which was immediately responded by the teen grabbing his wrist and being dragged out of the bus with a speed similar to a sprinter's run at the Olympics. He didn't expect the teen to be fast, just like he didn't expect to see his foster father in the principal's office talking to the one man he assumes to be the man in charge.

"Luffy-chan!" Said the man with red hair, three scars on his left side of his face, and noticable one arm.

"Shanks! Good morning!" Luffy said cheerfully.

'He knows the principal?' Zoro thought as he sighed. 'That explains why no one stopped him from entering…'

"Oh, you made a new friend?" Shanks asked, seeing Zoro.

"Yep! He's Roronoa Zoro! He's completely new here!"

"Really now! We got ourselves a completely new teacher here as well!" He said pointing to the man, who slightly glared in annoyance. "His name is Mihawk-sensei. He'll be teaching P.E. from now on."

"Sugoui!" Luffy cheered as Zoro cleared his throat.

"Where do I get my schedule?" He asked calmly.

"Oh, you can get them from the secretary at the front of this office." Shanks said.

"Thank you…" He looked at the name plate. "Red-sensei…" He finished as he bowed and was about to leave the room, but the other quickly dragged him out and to the secretary's desk.

"Hi Robin!" Luffy greeted as a woman looked up from the computer and smiled.

The woman had raven-blue hair, stunning light and medium dark blue eyes, a nice dark tan skin, and a body that any woman would kill for. "Morning, Luffy-chan, how may I help you?"

"My friend Zoro needs his schedule!"

Zoro sighed as he felt a headache coming up.

"Oh, a new friend?" She asked as the other responded with a nod. She giggled and typed a few things up and the printer started. "Here you go, Roronoa-san."

"Thanks…" He looked at the name plate again. "Nico-san…"

"Please, call me Robin. I don't like to be referred to that."

"Oh, pardon me…"

"No problem." She said with a giggle.

"What class do you have first!" Luffy suddenly called out as he practically climbed on the other to see the schedule.

"You ever hear of personal space?" He said between his teeth. His patience improved and was now being maxed again.

"Huh?" Luffy said, furthering proving the other's limits. He looked and was immediately depressed. "Man… we don't have any classes together…" He pouted as he got down on the ground.

Zoro blinked, seeing the other's mood change was a bit… odd. "Oi, there's still lunch…"

Luffy seemed to have found the light and smiled at his new friend. "You know the old tree behind the school? I'm usually there!"

"O-Okay…" He said, unsure if he really wants to spend his lunch with a loud teen. But it's too late now.

"Yosha! Let's get to our classes!" He cheered as he ran one direction. "See you at lunch, Zoro!"

"Yeah… later…" He said as he looked at his schedule as well as the school map.

"Enjoying yourself?"

He looked to see Mihawk and sighed. "He just calls me his friend just because I have a different hair color…"

"He is energetic… But you're principal is no better, as I found out."

"They seem related."

"They are…"

"Ah…"

-x-x-x-x-

The day dragged for Zoro before lunch time. He had a hell of a time trying to find his classes, since he always seem to end up walking down the wrong hallway.

He managed to find the back of the school and found the old tree and saw the teen, waiting for him just like he said.

"Zoro!" Luffy called out, waving to him.

He waved back and sat down. "Hey."

"How's your first day?"

"Slow…"

"Don't worry! It'll get better once you get everything!"

He made a sound in his throat in some form of agreement as he took out his lunch.

"You do any sports, Zoro?"

"Kendo mostly, but I'm pretty good in others."

"That's so cool! I like soccer the most."

"Why's that?"

"Because I get to run a lot and try to get the ball and kick it around. But then there's the risk of breaking a bone or five. But I also like track, but it's kinda boring."

"Hmm…" He noised as he took a bite of his lunch. "I kinda like soccer as well, but it grew kinda boring."

"Why?"

"I keep scaring everyone."

"Huh? You don't seem scary."

"You'd be the first then."

"Really! You don't have any friends at all!"

"Oi! I had at least three friends and a rival." He said when he realized he's actually conversing with this hyper teen. 'The hell?'

"That's good! Zoro's a really cool person and should have friends at least!"

Zoro couldn't explain it, but he felt a little touched, but annoyance overruled that feeling. "What is it with you and friends?"

"Na? Whatta ya mean? It's good to have at least one good friend in someone's life. Who else is gonna listen to stupid and random stuff, just to get it off of your chest and maybe gain some insight?"

He looked at the teen, a bit shocked at the depth of those words. 'Is he only acting like an idiot?' He thought. "That's pretty deep coming from you."

Luffy tilted his head. "Na?"

Zoro shook his head. "Nevermind."

"You have soba and tempura?" The teen asked, looking into the other's bento, which only has thin, light brown noodles and fried shrimp.

"Yeah…"

"Is that your favorite lunch?"

'Can't I eat my lunch in peace?' He thought as he sighed. "Normally I would have beef and vegetable stir-fry, but we're trying to save money, since most of it went to moving and getting the place."

"You like beef stir-fry!"

"Yeah…"

"That's one of my favorite! Then again, I like anything that has meat in it!"

"Huh…" He said as he finished eating the soba.

"Oi, Zoro! Afterschool, do you wanna play soccer?"

"What brought this up?"

"I wanna know how good a player Zoro is!"

"Oh?" He said as he bit into his tempura. "You think you can beat me?"

"Yeah!" He said happily, as if confident.

Zoro, although annoyed by this teen's antics, couldn't help but grin at the challenge. "In that case, I better prove you wrong. You're on!"

Luffy smiled as the bell rang. "Okay! Afterschool at the track field!" He said as he ran back inside.

Zoro continued to grin, the thought of a challenge was making his day a bit better.

-x-x-x-x-

He felt anxious with the last few minutes in class started to tick a lot slower, as if to annoy him to the point of dying. He was getting odd looks from his classmates since the first class of the day and he knew why. For one he was the only one with green hair in the room, possibly the whole school. And he was pretty tall and muscular than the rest, which made him intimidating. But as the last five seconds ticked away, all of that didn't matter as the sweet sound of the bell rang out the end of the day.

He quickly got his stuff together and made his way to find the track field, which was surprisingly easy for him. 'Damn, I must really want to play against this guy…' He thought as he could feel his heart pound with excitement. 'Shit, when was the last time I felt this pumped up at a challenge?' He saw the teen, waving at him, the ball ready at the center of the field.

"Hey Zoro! You ready to get your ass kicked!"

"I should ask you the same thing!" He called out, feeling fired up as he placed his stuff next to the other's and walked out to the field. "You're not worried about getting your clothes dirty?"

"Nope! You?"

"As if!" He said with a grin as he faced off with the teen and noted a few things to look out for. 'I got him on height, but he gets me in speed. So I better be careful… Plus I don't know how well he kicks, so this will be interesting.'

"San… Nii… Ichi… Start!" Luffy called as he got the ball, but the other blocked, making the ball go up and the other headbutt it before maneuvering around him to get to the ball. But he was quick and was able to be neck to neck with the other as they battled for the procession of the ball.

-x-x-x-x-

After about two hours of playing, both collapsed on the grass, panting and worn from trying to better the other.

"Shit… You're difficult to out maneuver." Zoro said with a laugh.

"You're not so easy yourself!" Luffy said with his own laugh. "You're completely merciless!"

Zoro laughed harder at that as he laid back on the grass and looked at the changing sky. When he calmed down, he felt content. "Maybe it won't be so bad…"

"Eh?"

"Before you got on that bus this morning, I was sure that I was going to have a horrid day, a horrid year actually. Then you suddenly popped up and announce crazy things. But you proved me wrong…"

Luffy got up from the ground and crawled to where the other was and was over him with a smile on his face. "I'm glad you like your first day here." He said. "Hey! Let's play again tomorrow afterschool."

Zoro smiled at that. "You bet your ass! I'm not satisfied until I win!"

"Good! Cause I'm not planning to lose!" He said, causing both of them to laugh.

-x-x-x-x-

Months went by and the two were now considered inseparable, but only until their classes start.

"Looks like our kids are getting along." Shanks said to Mihawk on one lunch break.

"So it appears." Mihawk said as he calmly ate his lunch. "It's good for Zoro."

"Yeah, after looking over his transcript and what I heard from you, I was a bit worried that he would outright refuse Luffy's friend proposal."

"Not like he had a choice in the first place."

"That's true! I raised him right!"

Mihawk stared doubtfully at the one armed red head. "Maybe…"

"Oi, oi, what's with that response?"

"Nothing of great importance…"

Shanks sighed. "Now I can see why he enjoys Luffy's company. You're such a bore!"

His eye twitched but continued to eat calmly. "I heard from Zoro that he and Luffy have been playing a game of soccer for some time now. No winner announced."

Shanks laughed. "Oh yeah! I saw a few of their little games. Man! Zoro is just a monster out there and Luffy is a speed demon! Even after playing the same game for a month they still can't get that damn ball in that goal!"

"Yes, I know that. Zoro usually tends to tell me about his day if it's worth mentioning. And lately he's been getting positive vibes, which again is good for him to be able to look forward to tomorrow." He sighed. "Although I would like to not waste my money cleaning his ruined uniform every time he does play that game with your charge."

Shanks shrugged. "I know what you mean, but he has his own thing going for him. And if that keeps him out of trouble, then I'm okay with that."

Mihawk sighed as he put away his now empty bento. "I better get back to the gym to make sure I don't see any students there."

"Okay! See you tomorrow!"

-x-x-x-x-

After school, Mihawk was about to go home, but then figured he would watch one game. He headed to where he can see but not be seen and saw that the game started. He saw the tensity of the game between the two. He saw that Zoro was quick to act accordingly, being able to block the younger teen from advancing, and if the teen's speed got around him, he would sprint in time to block the ball from entering the goal posts and kick the ball farther from the teen and sprint after it. But he saw that the teen's speed helped him catch up to the ball in time before the other could kick it in. He was impressed of the game, or more of a battle, and he was about to leave when he saw the ebony haired teen suddenly trip and dealt a nasty fall to the ground, face first.

"Luffy!" Zoro called, not far from the teen and bent down to see if the other was okay. "Luffy! Are you okay?"

Luffy groaned as he spat out some grass. "Yuck!"

"Can you move?"

"I think so." He said as he slowly got up, only wincing once. "Itte…"

Zoro helped the other back to his feet as the other walked, at first with some stumbling but went back to normal. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little sore, but nothing's broken…" He said with a smile as he looked down at himself and giggled. "Look! My shirt's the same color as your hair!" He pointed to his white shirt with the huge grass stain.

'That will take a miracle to get out.' Mihawk thought as he saw something he didn't expect.

Zoro went up to the other and placed both hands on the other's shoulders. "Are you absolutely sure you're okay?"

Luffy blinked and nodded. "Positive Zoro." He smiled. "It was a scary sight huh? I was pretty scared when I fell."

Zoro sighed. "Yeah… It looked like it would've broken your neck."

Luffy placed both hands on the other's face and had a reassured smile on his face. "I'm glad I got a great friend who's looking out for me." He said as he hugged the other, who hugged back a few moments after he did.

Mihawk smiled a bit when he heard a sniffle. He looked to see Shanks right next to him, holding the tip of the handkerchief in his mouth while holding the rest with his one hand, weeping like a mother seeing her son being married. Needless to say this kinda disturbed him. "When did you get here?"

Shanks turned his teary brown eyes to stonic golden and mumbled something the other man couldn't understand.

"I'll take you home, Luffy." Zoro said suddenly and the two men looked at the two.

"Eh? But Zoro, don't you get lost easy by yourself?"

"Shut up! And I don't get lost all the time, damn it!"

Luffy giggled as he went over to grab their stuff before handing the man's stuff back. "Hey! Would you like to join us for dinner? Since it's late and all, and I don't want you to get caught by the Slit Mouth Woman!"

"You believe in that dumb myth?"

"But Zoro!" He whined. "I don't want you to die!"

"News flash, there's a way to counter that. Plus there's a slim chance to none of me meeting some woman in the middle of the night with a damn surgeon's mask!"

Luffy took a moment to think about this and smiled. "You're right! Boy Zoro, you're really smart about those kinds of things!"

Zoro sighed as he shook his head. "Whatever… Let's just get you home and figure out from there…"

"Kay!"

Shanks and Mihawk looked at the two for a moment before the red head let out his pent up happiness. "Aren't they the sweetest pair you've ever seen!"

Mihawk sighed, wondering why this moron was his boss of all people. "You should head home now, since your charge is heading there."

"Ah! You're right!" Shanks said as he looked at the other. "Would you like to join us for dinner then? I could use an extra hand…"

The man looked at the other. "Please tell me you use that as a joke."

"Some of the time, but I'm serious." He said. "You've seen those two, both of those boys are gonna need a bathing before they situate themselves at the table."

He raised his brow. "You're gonna let Zoro use your shower?"

"Of course. He's practically family now."

"This will be his first time at your place…"

"Your point?"

-x-x-x-x-

At Shanks' place, which both men got there a few minutes before the two teens, Shanks and Mihawk were making dinner while the teens headed to Shanks's room, after he gave Zoro permission to use his clothes for the night, and Luffy grabbed his clothes.

"Let's share the shower." Luffy said before Zoro could say anything.

"Huh?" Was his only intelligent response to that.

"It'll save time if we share a shower."

Zoro blushed at the thought, but he sighed knowing that if he tried to argue the teen will win either way. "Fine…" He said as he felt the other grab his wrist and dragged into the bathroom.

Once in, Luffy closed the door and locked it.

Zoro raised his brow when he heard the door locked. "Why are you locking the door?"

"Cause Shanks has a bad habit of coming in here when I'm taking a shower and uses the toilet."

"Ah." He said as he got his school top off, which the other was already in the last article of clothing. 'Damn it! I should've been more aggressive in my arguments!' He thought as he threw his discarded clothing in the bin for dirty clothes, when he heard the shower turned on. He turned and was faced with the other's bare back and rear. 'Bad idea! Definitely a bad idea! And you're the idiot who's trapped in this bad idea!' He lightly gulped as he watched the other turn and invite the other in. 'Like I have a choice?' He went in and immediately reached for the soap to clean his body, rinse and get out.

"Zoro, can you help me with my back? I always have a hard time with that!"

"S-Sure…" He said as he washed the back to a full scrub until the back is covered in suds. "Okay."

"Thanks! Now let me do yours!"

He turned and had to congratulate himself for not doing anything stupid. As the other scrubbed his back, he let himself relax which allowed him to enjoy the scrubbing a bit more.

"There!" Luffy announced. "All scrubbed!" He smiled as the other looked at him. "I'm gonna head out. Don't forget to turn off the water once you're rinsed off." With that he exit the shower, allowing Zoro the small victory of not being an ass, but also disappointment for not doing something to stop him from leaving.

When Zoro felt that he was clean enough, he turned off the water and headed out, only to have a towel handed to him. "Thanks." He said as he caught the other's blush.

"You're welcome!" Luffy said with his usual smile, eyes closed.

Zoro took the towel as he watched the other. He had to admit that the other didn't have a bad body and was very attractive in a cute sense. But he put those thoughts aside and got dressed. Once he did, the other looked down at his feet, as if contemplating something. He went up to the other and used his hand to tilt the other's head up to look at him.

"Something on your mind? And don't try to lie." He asked, knowing the other long enough to know that the other was a terrible liar, but he would try to stray from a different topic to get off of the one that caused the concern in the first place.

Luffy bit his lower lip first, but he sighed and looked at the other in the eye. "I… This is gonna sound strange, and you're going to hate me for it."

"Excuse me?"

"You're going to hate me if I say it."

"Try me." He said an added. "I'm daring you to try me."

Luffy was silent for a moment before sighing. "Mind if I kiss you?"

He blinked. "Come again?"

"Mind if I kiss you?" He repeated.

Zoro blinked once more as he answered by placing his lips on the other's, which earned a small gasp, but he didn't press the kiss deeper, waited a moment, before backing away to see the other's eyes were closed before they opened once more.

"You… kissed me?"

"And?"

"It felt really nice… Zoro's lips are really soft." He said with a chuckle. "I thought they might be rough like the rest of Zoro!"

He smiled a bit on that. "Were you curious about how my lips feel?"

Luffy nodded as a blush came up. "That… and…" He looked down again, which was brought back up by the other's hand.

"I like you a lot too." Zoro said as he went down to kiss the other again. "But let's start with this, okay?"

He nodded, unlocked the door, and both headed to the kitchen, where they were just in time for dinner.

-x-x-x-x-

"That was quick." Shanks said. "I thought you would take longer."

"I figured if Zoro and I shared the shower it wouldn't take so long!" Luffy said bluntly, making the two men look at him then at the blushing older teen.

"Nothing happened! Get your perverted minds out of the gutter!" Zoro countered as Luffy laughed.

Mihawk was shocked beyond belief as Shanks laughed his head off.

"I'm hearing wedding bells!" He sang as he wrapped his only arm around the golden eyed man's shoulders. "Looks like we'll be father-in-laws in the near future."

Mihawk would really like to choke the man right now if it wasn't the fact that dinner was being served and he was a guest. 'Looks like I'm just going to have to accept it.' He thought as he looked at the two teens and couldn't help but smile. 'I guess Luffy can make a good wife for him.' He then thought about it a bit more and sighed. 'Then again, he doesn't know how to cook to save his life like Zoro would…'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, it took me a while to get something down there that would be cute, yet hilarious.


	24. Chapter 24

OMG! I'm so sorry Mimi-chan (though I haven't heard from you in awhile) but here's your belated gift!

* * *

_**Transfer Student**_

On a cloudy, winter day, the plane landed and went up to a gate. In the plane are various people, but none stood out than a young man with a black bandana on his head, and asleep.

"Sir? Sir?" The flight attendant said as she cautiously shook the man awake. "We've landed sir…"

The man grunted before opening his eyes, revealing emerald eyes. His features may be enough to spook someone, but he resembled more of a lazy lion at the moment as he yawned. "Thanks…" He said as he unbuckled, grabbed his bag from under one seat, and exited out of the plane and onto the gate terminal of the airport. "Here I am… Japan…" He whispered to himself as he tried to follow the signs to the exit.

He passed by many shops along the terminals, small restaurants and bars were a bit crowded from laid off passengers or passengers who have plenty of time before their next flight out. The scent of various meats and coffee being made was in the air, but the man continued to walk pass these things and found the one gate where he would get out of the place.

The hallway was plain with some advertising vacation spots posted on the walls before seeing a group of people at the end of the hallway and continued to walk pass the group and found the escalater down where he saw a young man, about his age, waiting with a sign with his name on it.

'Roronoa Zoro' the sign said in Japanese, German, and English. The man holding the sign was about his height, if not a bit taller, toned like himself, ebony hair that ended in small waves to his chin, freckles dotted his cheeks, and he was asleep where he was standing.

The other didn't know what to do with the sleeping man as he cautiously poked the man's shoulder.

"Eh?" The man said as he woke up, looked at the one in front of him, blinked, and then asked. "You Roronoa-san?"

"Hai." He said.

"Hey! Welcome to Japan! I'm Portgas D. Ace!"

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"We better get you home then!" He said as he mentioned the other to follow him. "So, Roronoa-san, how's Germany?"

"It's okay…" He said.

"So… are you mostly German, or Japanese?"

"I'm half of both." He said, he seemed used to answering the questions the man is throwing at him.

"Man! It's rare to see anyone who's half of those around here. So… do a lot of Germans have blond hair and blue eyes?"

"No, most have dark hair and brown eyes."

"Ah…" He said while they waited out of the curb for a taxi. "Well, I think I should warn you about where you'll be staying. My little brother, your actual host, is really excited to have you stay with us. He's at school at the moment, but you'll see him a bit later."

Zoro nodded as the other waved a taxi down and entered.

"As where you'll be going, you'll be attending college with me."

"Okay…"

"And, I should also warn you, my brother likes to hug, so… Don't be too surprised if you're greeted with an airborne bear hug."

Zoro looked at the man with a face clearly saying 'WTF'?

"My brother is very hyper."

"Good to know…" He said with a sigh.

"He's a good kid overall. Hell, he practically fought to have you come here."

Zoro looked at the brother again before looking at the window. "He's only seventeen, right?"

"Yep… I didn't even know about you coming until a month ago. He makes sure I remember to pick you up practically every day, every hour, up to this point." He said as his cell phone went off. "That's probably him." He flipped the phone and talked. "Hey Luffy!" He smiled. "Yes Luffy, I got him. He's right here and we're on our way home now." He rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Just get home after school, okay?" He smiled once again. "Okay, see ya." He looked at the other. "He's very excited to see you."

Zoro nodded as the taxi pulled up at one of the apartment complexes.

"And here we are!" Ace announced as he paid the driver and exited out of the taxi. "Roronoa-san! Don't be shy about telling us about what you need, okay?"

"I was never shy." He said as he followed the other up to the door, and then followed the other to the door.

-x-x-x-x-

"Okay! This is where we live." He said as he opened the door and revealed a plain, clean room. "Don't let the clean place fool you. It took us a whole week to get this place cleaned up for you."

"Thanks for your honesty and heads up." He said as he followed the man to one room.

"And this is where you'll be staying until your stuff arrives."

"Thanks…"

"You're not a big talker, are you?"

"Not really."

He shrugged. "Well, I wish you the best of luck with my brother. He'll fire off every kind of question known to mankind."

"Thanks for the warning."

"Well… He'll be here in an hour, and I have to get to work. Will you be okay here?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna sleep. Sleeping on an airplane isn't really great."

"Right, I've been there." He said with a chuckle. "I'll be back in a few hours. Just make yourself at home and… don't mind my brother's antics, you'll get used to it."

"Have a good evening."

"Later!" With that Ace walked out of the door and Zoro was left alone in his room.

Zoro sighed as he set his bag down on the ground and laid down on the bed, where he easily fell into an easy sleep.

-x-x-x-x-

When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was a bit late but he could smell something in his room and figured the brothers made dinner and respected his privacy to sleep a little longer. He got up to see what was going on outside his assigned room and saw Ace first about to put away the leftovers when he looked his way.

"Hey there sleepyhead!" He announced. "You really conked out, huh?"

He made a sound in his throat to reply as he faced the second and youngest brother, the one who took up on his transfer form.

"Hi Zoro!" Said the teen known as Luffy.

The teen was a little shorter than the other two, but he was tall, lanky with fair tanned skin. The teen had similar color hair as the older, but it was short in the back but all around windswept. Like the older brother, the younger had dark chocolate eyes, which has one scar under the left eye. And he was smiling to the point where it could've split his face in two.

He nodded. "Hello, you must be Luffy."

"Yep! Monkey D. Luffy! It's great to finally meet you! And your Japanese is great!"

"Yeah… My father is a hard ass about that…"

"Oh, so you grew up knowing two languages? Sugoui!" He said as he seemed like an excited child.

'Is this guy really seventeen?' He thought as Ace brought out the warmed up plate.

"You're probably hungry by now."

"Yeah…" He said as he sat down, thanked for his meal, and took a bite which he was pretty surprised. "This is really good, did you make it?"

Ace grinned and shook his head. "Nope! Normally I do, but this evening's dinner was made by none other than Luffy."

He looked back to see the other smiled cheekily.

"It's my first time cooking, so I had to be super careful."

"Which is a miracle." Ace added quietly to the man.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Luffy, now get ready for bed. You still got school."

"Hai, hai." He said as he hugged his brother first then Zoro, who didn't expect it. "Welcome to Japan, Zoro."

"A-Arigato gosaimasu…"

Luffy smiled and headed to his room.

"You'll get used to it. When we were kids, we would kiss each other good night."

"Didn't really need to know that, but thanks anyway." He said as he finished and thanked his meal once more.

"Heading off to bed?"

"I'm gonna read before that."

"Ah! I see. Well! Luffy is usually the first up, so he'll be our alarm clock."

"Uh… okay… Good night then, Ace-san…"

"See ya in the morning!" He said cheerfully.

-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, he was awakened by someone shaking him.

"Zoro… Zoro… Time to wake up!" Luffy said as the other grumbled in his sleep before opening one eye. "Morning!" He smiled as he backed up to let the other sit up.

"Ace wasn't kidding when he said you're the first to wake up."

Luffy giggled. "Yeah, that's because I like to see the sunrise."

"Huh?"

"I better get Ace up, otherwise he'll be late for his morning class." He said as he rushed out of the room before coming back to the doorway. "In the mornings we have to make our own quick breakfast here before getting out. We have a full breakfast on Sundays."

"O-Okay."

Luffy nodded as he disappeared.

Zoro yawned as he heard another door open loudly, followed by the loud cheer of 'Nii-chan', which was then followed by a yelp of surprise, and ended with a loud 'thump'. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Must be a brother thing…" He said as he got ready and headed out to see Luffy already bolting out the door, after giving him a quick hug, and disappeared from there. "Is his school far from here?"

"Yeah… Mostly my fault." Ace said as he handed the other a breakfast sandwich. "Since this is mostly a college campus, all our classes are in this area, within walking distances. Luffy has to take a train to get to the school."

"He seems like he's got it handled."

"Yeah, he does, but I still worry. These days it's not safe to even walk out in broad daylight without someone snatching an innocent person."

Zoro knew what the other was talking about, as he had read a lot of global newspapers about things like that happening.

-x-x-x-x-

When classes ended for the two men, they went home to find Luffy, with an icepack on his face.

"Luffy!" Ace called out as he ran up to his brother. "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?"

"I just got into a fight, Ace."

"Let me see…" He said as he carefully removed the icepack and saw the forming black-blue bruise. "Damnit… What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! These jerks from the other school were picking on Chopper!"

"You're new friend?"

"Yeah, and just because he's a freshman." He said as he hissed when he got the icepack back on. "The principal wants to talk to you on Saturday…"

Ace sighed. "Can't be helped… But this is the third time this month!"

"I kept telling the teachers about it, but they're not doing anything!"

Ace sighed. "I know… I know…"

Zoro went over and saw the damage as well. "You don't look to bad though. I don't see anything that could be broken or the like."

"Nope! I got off easy!"

"Luffy is practically in every sport club, wrestling, and martial arts. The only thing he can't do to save his life is kendo."

"They won't even trust me with a foam sword…"

For some reason, Zoro couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Well, besides kendo, everything else is pretty impressive, even for a high school student."

"Yeah, but he still needs to get his grades up…" Ace said as he crossed his arms.

"Not my fault… I got kicked out of the afterschool tutoring because I kept asking too many questions."

Ace sighed once more. "Believe me, Luffy, I would enroll you here to make up your high school credits. But as long as that prick of a principal doesn't see it that way, then you're going to have so much trouble to get into a college."

"I can tutor him…" Zoro said, making the two brothers look at him. "Most of my stuff for classes can be done quickly at school anyway, so I can tutor him while you go to work."

Ace placed both hands on the other man's shoulder. "I would kiss you right now to show how grateful I am."

"I rather you not. But it shows either way."

"Can you help him now? I have to get to work…"

"Yeah. I got my stuff out of the way."

"Thank you!" He said as he quickly laid down the basic rules and headed out of the door.

Zoro sighed as he sat down next to the teen. "Before we get down to the tutoring thing, tell me the best way you can about this group that's giving you problems."

Luffy smiled as he ranted about the group. Once he was done, he saw the other have a thoughtful look before mentioning about getting his stuff and they spent the hour tutoring.

-x-x-x-x-

When Saturday rolled around, Zoro went to Ace's classes and retrieved the assignments for that day, then went to his classes.

When he went back to the apartment, he saw Ace, looking tired and sipping on green tea. "How'd everything go?" He asked.

"A warning… If he fights again on school grounds then he'll be suspended." He sighed. "These guys that Luffy fights with are a huge problem, but the school could do so much…" He then chuckled. "You didn't expect to see our problems, huh?"

He shrugged. "Makes this experience real and not played out."

Ace smiled. "You're a good guy…" He chuckled again. "Ya know… I wasn't sure about this whole thing at first when he brought it up and showed me your picture and description."

Zoro went into the small kitchen to get himself some tea as well. "Really?"

"Yeah… He said he saw a lot of other pictures, but he picked yours out of all of them. I asked him, 'Why this guy, Luf? He looks a bit creepy, don't you think?' And you know what he said?" He didn't wait for the answer. "He said, 'Well people say you're kinda creepy but they still like you once they got to know you.'" He laughed. "Then he said, 'If I just go by how a person looks, then I'm no better than the jerks over at the other school! And besides, he does kendo! How many people do you know who's half German, and knows how to do kendo but never live in Japan?' And then I signed the papers and we were anxiously waiting for your acceptance notice." He finished his tea as Zoro took small sips of his. "I bet you were excited about knowing you were picked, huh?"

Zoro grinned. "Actually, I was surprised…"

"Surprised?"

But before Zoro could continue, Luffy entered the apartment, took off his shoes, placed his bag down, and headed to the kitchen table, where he plopped onto a chair and rested his head on the table.

"Long day?"

"I learned my friends are moving…"

"Which ones?"

"All of them…"

"Huh? That's weird!"

"It's those bastards… my friends' folks are worried about them and that I have to defend them most of the time, so they're going to move to a different school…"

"Oh…" Ace said as he smiled a bit. "You guys still keep in touch though. You guys knew each other long enough to know each other's numbers, right?"

"Yeah…" He said with a long sigh. "But now there's nothing about school that's fun anymore…"

"I'm sure you have other friends at school, right?"

"There's Nami… but…"

"There you go!"

"B-But, Nami hits me a lot and yells at me! She's my friend because I helped her with some idiot who kept calling her his girl, but she really isn't." He groaned. "And I have a debt to pay her…"

"A debt? For what?"

"For stepping on a puddle and ruining her new shoes… For accidently running into her while she was putting make up on, talking to her other friends, and when she was eating… For spilling my drink on her once… And for the one time I slipped and the floors were just clean and I saw her underwear and announced it to anyone within earshot."

Ace whistled. "And you're still on okay terms with her?"

"She did reduce my debt for ten percent when I became friends with Vivi, which then led to them being friends, and now they're girlfriends."

"That's good…"

Luffy sighed. "Yeah, but girls are so strange… I can't do a lot with girls than what I can do with Chopper and Usopp."

"You got a point there…" Ace said as he looked thoughtful.

Zoro looked at the two then just looked at the teen. "You could plan something out for Sundays…" He voiced.

"Na?" Both brothers said looking at him.

"Well… you guys know how to work with the train and bus systems… And you guys stay in touch, you can get like a get together once a week where you don't have school and just… do what you guys do."

"That's a great idea!" Luffy said, sitting up and looking excited. "I better call them and tell them!" He got up and headed to his room.

There was a momentary silence in the room as Ace looked at Zoro. "I'm glad Luffy picked you."

Zoro grinned as he finished his tea. "Oh! Before I forget…" He reached his bag and took out a piece of paper. "Your teachers gave me these to make up from today's classes."

"You are a life saver."

"I'm just being me."

"Keep doing that." He said as he took a look at the paper and looked depressed. "Damn…"

"Going to take back what you said?"

"Nah… I'm just being a lazy ass." He said as he got up. "But seriously, you've been… a great help since you arrived." With that he left for work.

Zoro just sat there, wondering what the heck that was about when the teen came out, looking like his usual cheerful self. "I'm guessing they like the idea."

"Yep! But I have to wait until next Sunday, since they're moving out tomorrow."

Zoro nodded understandingly. "So, ready for that tutoring?"

"Yeah!"

"Well get your stuff, this time we can stay up to work on it, since you don't have school tomorrow."

Luffy giggled as he did just that.

-x-x-x-x-

After a few months, Zoro was more than accustomed to the D brothers' living style.

In the morning, Luffy would wake them up, Monday through Saturday, and quickly has to leave soon after that to catch the early train. He and Ace walk down to their classes for most of the day and head back to the apartment, where they have tea and wait until Luffy walks in. From there Ace walks out to go to work, and Zoro and the younger brother tutor until Luffy has to go to bed, unless if there's a project involved, then the man would only help the other to a minimum.

On Sundays, Luffy would head out early to meet up with his friends about two to three Sundays a month, but if there's something going on, then the teen would stay with the two men and do whatever they plan to do.

One Sunday morning, however, Ace announced that he's going on a date and wouldn't be back until sometime in the evening. Needless to say this was news to both the guest and the younger brother.

"When did this happen?"

"A few weeks back. I've been seeing this guy around campus, but he actually and finally asked me out on a date!"

"Congrats, but do I know this person?" Zoro asked. "We do go to the same school for crying out, and this is the first time I heard about anything about you taking interest of someone."

Ace smiled and laughed. "He passes by my class during our breaks. But like I said, I'm going to be out most of the day, so behave yourselves and see ya!" He said as he practically danced out of the apartment, leaving two confused occupants.

"Nii-chan is being weird today…"

"Yeah…" He said as he looked at his half eaten plate of breakfast before looking at Luffy. "Luffy, did you steal my sausages again?"

"… No…" He said as he stuffed more eggs in his mouth.

"Luffy…" He said pointedly as he grabbed the other's cheek and started to pull it. "You're as good a lair as a pig can fly."

"But Zoro, pigs don't fly. But it would be cool if they did though."

Zoro sighed, giving up, yet again, and finished his breakfast. "So, any tests coming up?"

"Nope, our final exams are done with for the week, and this week I get to figure out what my scores are. I hope all that tutoring didn't go to waste, I worked really hard on it, you know."

"Course I know, I was the one tutoring you the whole time."

Luffy giggled as he had a thoughtful look. "Let's go see a movie."

"They're getting expensive lately…"

"Oh, right…" He thought a bit more before standing up. "Then let's just walk!"

"Huh?"

"Let's walk around until we find something fun, or just plain walk!"

Zoro looked at the other and smiled. "Why not? Beats being inside again like the last few weeks."

-x-x-x-x-

And so they were out, walking around campus and enjoying the sights before Luffy mentioned that he was hungry.

"I think there's an ice cream parlor nearby…"

"You've been here for months, how do you not know?"

"Shut it you." He said, not going to admit his lack of sense of direction.

Within ten minutes, they found an ice cream place and ordered ice cream. Zoro started liking the mint chocolate chip as of late, even though he wasn't that big on sweets, and got a single scoop in a cone. Luffy on the other hand, in shock to the other, got a five scoop cone of chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, banana, and cherry.

Once they went out, it became a balancing act with the teen, but the man let the teen be, knowing the teen gets easily bored and he brought this on himself anyway. It also didn't help that today just happened to be pretty warm, which made the teen's ice cream melt quickly and his cone got soggy, threatening to break into a wet, sticky mess due to the melting ice cream. Luffy, knowing this, quickly ate his ice cream as quickly as possible, which also led to him being a sticky mess.

Zoro, no longer finding it amusing, went next to the other and helped the other finish the ice cream before the teen was covered in it, what he failed to notice was 'how' he was helping. Licking the teen's hands from the melted frozen treat wasn't the best ways to start, but he didn't think of it that way. Licking the remaining scoops until it resembled a tower, and then taking a bite from the top. He looked at the teen, whose face looked like a cherry at the moment. "You okay Luffy?" He asked as the other seemed to come back to reality.

"Y-Yeah…" He said as he looked to see that the man still held his wrist, but not in a way that would appear he was going to be dragged anywhere.

"You sure? Your face is all red." He asked as he placed his free hand, having finished his cone sometime ago, and placed it over the teen's forehead. "You feel a little warm…" He looked at the other concerningly. "We better head back, just to be sure."

"O-Okay…" He said, just noticing just how green those emerald eyes are just then as he finished the last of his ice cream.

-x-x-x-x-

"Jeeze, you're also a mess…" He said as they headed back to the apartment, with help from Luffy, and he mentioned the other to clean and change. "I'll make some lunch."

"Okay!" He said as he grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom. He threw his dirty clothes in the bin and just used a hand cloth, soap, and water to clean the places the ice cream left and dressed in his clean clothes. When he was done, he exited the bathroom and saw Zoro at the kitchen, working away at the wok, the smell of vegetables, beef, oil, and seasonings filled the small apartment, making him hungrier than before. "You almost done?"

"No, it'll take about thirty minutes, just keep yourself busy until then." He said, not once looking up from the wok before he cursed. "Kuso!"

"Zoro?"

"Just some burning oil pop, nothing lethal."

"Oh, okay!" He said as he sat down and figured he watch the other.

He had done this before, but only to whine and complain about the food while Ace was watching a movie that he grew bored of. But today, he was simply watching the other work, along with giggling at the other's habit of cursing out inanimate objects.

He noticed the other's toned build, which was almost similar to his brother's, but there was something about the other man that is unique. A bit leaner? Maybe?

Maybe it's because of the short, light green hair that makes him look a bit taller, versus his brother's shoulder length small waves. But when he looked at the hair, he saw that, like him, the man kept the back shorter than the front, while letting the front be a little long enough to run fingers through, but not too long at the same. It reminded him of a military look, which he was pretty sure the other went through something like that.

He noticed the other's upper body, which as he thought earlier had the same muscular build like his brother, if not a bit leaner. Even so, he wondered what the white shirt the other wore was hiding. He had never seen his guest with his shirt off, which his brother would do on more than once occasion. Yet the shirt was tight enough for him to see the shoulder blades and the shape of the torso.

As his eyes trailed down, however, he saw that the other would usually wear slightly baggy pants that cover any detail of how the other's legs looked. But when he thought back on it, he remembered that the other wore shorts that one day and remembered that his legs were toned and there wasn't any trace of hair on them. He remembered the strong, smooth, toned, tanned legs the other would mostly keep hidden.

At that moment, Zoro moved to the fridge, where he opened the door looked inside before bending down slightly to look around the lower shelf, unaware that he allowed the other to stare at his rear.

Luffy, seeing the rear, took note that the other's rear was… not average but not horrid, in fact the opposite really, but really? Who would comment the size and shape of a person's rear? But he just kept staring at that part of the body until the other got up from his search and held up a small, yellow container that looked like a lemon.

"Remind me to tell your brother to stop hiding this." Zoro said as he closed the door and went back to the wok.

Luffy, when the other was speaking to him, looked up and saw the other's face. Most of the time it was unreadable like a blank book cover, but he had seen the other in different emotions.

He remembered seeing the man's picture when the school was handing out the description papers of each person. He didn't know what the thing was about and waited until he found out more. After talking to his history teacher, Robin-san, he found out what the program was and wanted to participate. He learned that the students on the board were all from the Europe area, so he was going to experience someone who's from a completely different culture. But by the time he got to the board, there was very few to pick from, but he noticed something green on one of the papers and took a look at the picture of the person.

His first opinion was the man had cool green hair and looked like a cool guy despite the scary gruff look. As he looked through the description, he saw that the man was half Japanese on his father's side, a former and retired kendo instructor, and reasons for wanting to be in the program was to go to school, the same school as his brother. He liked what he read, took the paper and ran back to Robin, the coordinator of the program and asked what he should do.

It took time to convince his brother, but he got the paper signed, returned it to Robin with the acceptance letter from the program, and told him to wait for a reply to make it official. He asked why that is and she explained that the time between a few days to the time the letter reaches to Zoro, some things may have come up that would make the student think twice about going.

So he waited anxiously, hoping and even going to the shrines before school, during lunch breaks, and after school praying that the other would come. When he went to Robin-san on the day the school was suppose to get the reply letters, it was like torture as she listed the names of the other students before she got to his. He immediately opened his and read the few sentences on the paper.

"Luffy,

Thank you for accepting my request form. I'll be in Japan in a month from the day you get this letter.

Roronoa Zoro."

He couldn't keep his excitement in as he got onto the desk and cheered his heart out, causing a commotion in the classroom, but he knew his teacher didn't mind.

-x-x-x-x-

"Luffy? Luffy?"

He blinked as he heard his name and saw that the other had the plate down in front of him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just remembering the day I got the reply letter from you." He said as he took a bite of his lunch and hummed happily. "Yummy!"

Zoro grinned as he remembered the day he got the acceptance letter.

-x-x-x-x-

He was just working as a mechanic in a small town in Germany, but his father, a Japanese man, was very strict on his education and discipline training with kendo. He was sure that his father wanted him to be strong, strong enough to defeat him one day. When he heard about the program, he looked into the schools in Japan, always wanting to see the place his father used to live, and found a school that he was interested in going to. He told his father about it and he solemnly replied that he was glad to hear that he was taking big steps.

However, he had some doubts once he saw the picture and description papers. He knew a lot of people have a certain fear of him, because he looked intimidating like his German grandfather from his mother's side, but it also didn't help that his father was also a bit intimidating himself. And looking at the picture, he started to think that this was a gamble and submit it.

As he waited for the rejection, since he was sure he wasn't going to be picked, he continued to work on broken down cars and saving money, having some flimsy hope of being accepted.

Then one evening, he worked late and he entered his home, washed the grime off of him, and was about to head to bed when he saw the white envelope with his name on it, as well as the program's logo at the left hand corner. He carefully picked it up and opened it slowly. He took a deep breath as he took out another envelope, and a letter.

"Dear Roronoa-san,

You have been accepted by (Monkey D. Luffy) to take residence with him for your stay at your requested school. Please take a moment to look over your potential host and, if you still feel strongly about going, write out a reply that you accept and send it back by this date."

He found a second page, which describes his soon-to-be host and found out that his host was still in high school, but he has an older brother that is attending the college he requested. He found out that they lived near the campus, which was more than perfect for him. He wasted no time in writing his response with a clean sheet of paper, wrote down in his best Japanese, placed the paper into the second envelope, and quickly ran out of the house to get to the station where the program was temporarily at, and handed his reply letter, shocking a few since they were about to close up. They told him the date and time where he was going to be picked up, along with other students, and went back home, feeling accomplished.

-x-x-x-x-

Zoro chuckled at the memory, gaining the teen's attention.

"What's so funny, Zoro?"

"I was just remembering when I got the acceptance letter. I actually thought no one would want me as their guest."

"Their lost then!" He said cheerfully.

Zoro ruffled the teen's head, a habit he picked up from watching Ace do it, and took both their empty plates to the sink. "So, any other plans?" He asked, seeing that it was only one in the afternoon.

Luffy thought about it and looked back at the television. "We could watch a movie here…"

"I think Ace got some movies the other day…" Zoro said as he went about in search of the said movies as Luffy got the television ready. Once he found them, he picked one he was interested in watching, placed the movie in, and both relaxed on the couch.

-x-x-x-x-

About an hour in, Luffy was getting sleepy and leaned against the other, who was used to the other's close contact policy, and started to fall asleep.

About that time, Zoro looked at the sleeping teen and moved the other from resting on his shoulder to his lap, figuring the other would be comfortable with this arrangement. As he did that though, he looked at the other's child-like face, and if he looked at him at an angle he thought the other looked like a girl. The messy hair style was actually well cared for and felt like silk when he ran his fingers through. The slight tan skin felt warm and looked almost tempting to touch more. He did think the teen was kinda cute after spending a few days with the teen.

Once the movie was over, he turned off the television and yawned. He looked down at the teen, who was curled up on this side, using his thigh as a pillow, decided to follow the other's lead and take a nap.

-x-x-x-x-

He woke up about an hour later and he saw that the other wasn't where he last saw him, and looked to find him in the kitchen, seeming to debate what to snack on. "Hey Luffy, what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out what to have for dinner…"

He looked around and looked up at the time. "Ace still out?"

"Yep." Luffy said as he picked up a plastic bag that held a packet of chicken thighs. "Chicken sound good?"

Zoro yawned one last time before getting up. "We do need to use that up." He said as he headed to the kitchen, opened the pantry and grabbed a cook book. He looked though the chicken dinners and found one that sounded good and went ahead to look for the ingredients, which they have enough of.

"Can I cook it this time? Please?" Luffy asked as he put his hands together, as in a prayer.

"Sure, just pay attention. " He said as he placed the ingredients and the measuring cups out. "Ready?"

"One sec!" He said as he went to the sink and washed his hands. "Okay! I'm ready!"

"Okay, step one…" He started as he gave out directions while the other tried to follow. He would intervene when the other almost messes up the measurements and other cooking mishaps.

On one, the other was having trouble stirring the chicken in the pan. "Here…" He said as he placed the book down, went behind the other and placed his hand above the other's hand, which was holding a wooden spoon.

Luffy didn't want to have the popping oil on him, but he was sure the chicken would burn if he didn't get closer. Then Zoro came up behind him, placed a large hand on his comparably smaller one, while the other hand was on his hip as the other hand helped guide him as the chicken was spared from being burnt. He noted how the other's chest on his back was vibrating from the other speaking to him, which he could feel the other's breath on him with each outtake of air. He then felt the hand on his hip move to turn off the stove, and the other's hand was off of his as well as felt the warm chest move back.

"There, looks really good." Zoro said as he looked at the teen, and noticed that he was red in the face. "Luffy? Are you sure you're not sick?" He asked as he brushed the bangs away, which earned a shiver and the face even redder. He blinked, not sure what to make of this. "Would you like to lie down?"

Luffy shook his head. "I just had a nap not too long ago!" He said, a bit of a higher pitch than normal, which made him feel embarrassed.

Zoro wasn't sure what was going on, but the red blush was going down the other's neck was troubling him. "Well… I can finish up from here, you should clean up."

"R-Right…" He said as he quickly went out of the kitchen and into the bathroom, where he turned on the cold water, cupped his hands under the running water, and splashed the cool liquid to his face. "The hell?" He said as he looked at himself, face still flushed as if he been out in the sun too long. He sighed as he applied more of the cold water on his face. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought as his face still burned whenever he thought about the man in the other room. That's when an idea popped up. 'Nami will know!' That's when a knock was heard.

"Everything okay, Luffy?"

"Y-Yeah… Just the darn heat from the stove!"

"Ah…" Zoro didn't sound too convinced, but he let it slide. "Well dinner's ready."

"Kay!" He said as he dried his face and ran out, only to collide to a strong back.

"Hi there." Zoro said as he looked back and smiled. "Ready to eat?"

Luffy could feel heat back on his cheeks, but he was hungry and smiled with a cheer with the thought of food.

-x-x-x-x-

During dinner, the teen glanced at the other's face once more, while the other was reading some kind of book. He noticed the other was focused on the book, but still guide the food from plate to his mouth, which is what he was staring at right at that moment.

He saw that the other's lips were thin, but not chapped as some would expect from a tough looking guy. In fact, as he continued to stare, they looked really smooth. And when he saw the other take a bite and some sauce was out from the corner of his lips, he saw the tongue pop out and lick it away, leaving a small sheet of saliva on the bottom lip.

As he felt strange about staring at the lips, he looked up and saw the other's profile. He saw the other is still focused, eyes glued to the page he was reading as he could see those emerald irises move bit by bit with each line. He could see the brows going in and out, as if figuring out a complicated equation, before he relaxed his features and turned the page.

He realized that he has only taken a few bites of his food and started to eat his food before the other looked up and asked him about why he wasn't eating, and finished his plate before the other. "I'm gonna head for bed. I still got school tomorrow."

"Okay Luffy." Zoro said as he looked up from the page to give the other a smile. "Sleep well."

Luffy nodded as he left the room to his bedroom, where he immediately grabbed his cell and called Nami.

"What is it Luffy?" She answered with a tone that would let anyone know that they called at a bad time.

"Nami, I need your advice."

"Advice?"

"Yeah, just hear me out."

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because I don't want anyone to hear me. Here's the thing…" He started as he told about what was going on through the day and what he had noticed before he waited for a response.

"Oh. My. God! Luffy! You have a major crush on this guy!"

"Huh? A crush?"

"Yeah! You like this guy, Luffy! You just noticed those things now because your brother isn't there to distract what's been there the whole time!"

"Is that how it works?"

"I don't know Luffy, but it's clear you like this guy!"

"What do I do? I don't think Zoro feels the same…"

There was a moment of silence before she told him to get back with her at school.

-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, Luffy woke up early as usual, dressed quickly and ran to Zoro's room and pounced on the bed. "Wake up! Zoro!"

"Ack!" He yelped as he bolted up right to face the teen, who was staring at him, more specifically at his chest.

"Sugoui…" He said as he looked at the large scar on the man's chest.

"Morning Luffy…" He said, blushing at the fact the other was staring at him like that. "Is your brother here?"

"Ah! Ace!" He said as he jumped out of the bed and entered the bedroom, only to stop dead to see not one but two bodies on the bed. He slammed the door and ran to the kitchen.

"Luffy?" Zoro questioned as he looked at the door that led to the older brother's room. "Is he not there?"

"No, he's there!" Luffy said as he grabbed his bag. "Gotta run!"

"Have a good day!" Zoro called out when he saw, not Ace but another man walking out of the room, trying to get his clothes on. He immediately recognized him as the stick up the ass campus cop, Smoker. "S-Smoker-san!"

The man was red in the face at the sight of the other man. "I don't have time for this…" He grumbled as he got his shirt tucked in and got his shoes on. With that he ran out the door as soon as Ace was at the door way.

"Oh, morning…" He said, not realizing he was nude as a new born.

"Ace… did you…?"

"Yeah… Man you guys are heavy sleepers."

Zoro face-palmed. "I don't even want to think about that…" He said as he remembered what Luffy was doing. "Uh… I think Luffy may have seen you earlier, just before he headed out."

"Yeah… he did…" Ace said as he scratched his head. "Looks like I have a lot of explaining to do…"

"You probably do… Now please get dressed." He said.

-x-x-x-x-

Later, Zoro was finishing up a problem when Luffy entered. "Welcome home Luffy, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" He said as he looked around.

"Ace went to work early. Something about covering another person's spot."

"Oh, okay…" He said as he sat down next to the other.

After a moment of awkward silence, Zoro looked at the teen. "Did something happen at school?"

Luffy shook his head.

Zoro tilted his head, another habit he picked up from hanging out with the teen. "You sure? You look like you got something important. Is it for your brother?"

Luffy shook his head once again.

Zoro, for the time he had been living with the brothers, he felt most attached to the younger of the two. So seeing this made him concerned. "Luffy, you know you can trust me…" He said as he placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

Luffy immediately blushed red and stiffened.

"Luffy?"

"Ireallylikeyoualot!"

He blinked. "Huh?" He said as the other hugged him in a bear hug. "Luffy? Is everything o-" He was cut off when the teen kissed him. He was shocked, but he didn't shove the other away or anything that could get the other off. He stayed still as the other relaxed his hold on him and parted. He saw the other wasn't looking at him, as if avoiding any kind of eye contact.

"I really like you a lot, Zoro…" He said. "I'm sorry…"

Zoro blinked as he ran his hand through the teen's hair. "I like you too, but…"

"Right… only like a friend or brother…"

Zoro placed his hand under the teen's chin and guided his head to look at him. "I'll admit, I'm attracted to you, but since you're still considered a teen still and you're Ace's younger brother. And I know that if I give in and Ace finds out, I'm a dead man. And if I do give in and I end up doing something both of us regret, I would let Ace kill me. Do you understand?"

"Kinda…" Luffy said, his blush has yet to go down.

"Have you ever liked anyone before me? In that way?"

Luffy shook his head, which Zoro nodded understandingly.

"Okay. For now, we'll continue being close friends, and… if your feelings are still the same and I still feel attracted to you, then… I'll ask you out."

"Really?"

"But you have to get to complete high school and get to college."

"I know that…"

Zoro grinned. "Good. Otherwise I will meet a painful death from Ace."

Luffy giggled, knowing how overprotective his brother is. "So… we're okay?"

Zoro nodded. "Yeah. Just try not to kiss me like that until you're absolutely sure I'm the one."

"Okay." He said as he looked serious. "That goes the same for you too! Don't start dating anyone before you're absolutely sure you like me like I like you."

"Agreed." He said as he held up his pinky.

Luffy wrapped his pinky around the man's and the promise is set.

"Now that's set and done, I'm making dinner. What would you like?"

"Meat!"

-x-x-x-x-

Four years went by and Luffy was on one of the chairs to watch his brother and his secret love get their diplomas. He was in his second year in college, but he was allowed to see this.

After the ceremony, he went up to both his brother and Zoro, who were talking about some plans as he interrupted them. "You guys did it!"

"Yeah, after some difficulty."

"I'm not the one screwing with the campus cop these past few years."

"Keep your voice down." Ace said as he gave the other a noggie. "And I'll let you know I'm engaged."

"Huh? When was this?"

"Last night, when I blew you two off to go to a night club."

"Oh…"

"You can be such a bore, Zoro!" He said as he wrapped another arm around Luffy. "So, guys, to celebrate four years of studious hell and being able to stay tight these last few years, I say we go out for a drink! Luffy's old enough, and I know you're dying for one!"

"As long as Luffy doesn't go overboard like the last time we took him out to drink."

"Hey! That was months ago!" Luffy countered.

Ace and Zoro laughed at that as they headed out of the crowds and back to their apartments. After they changed to their formal attire, they headed downtown and found a local bar and ordered their drinks.

After an hour, Ace's cell went off and excused himself to talk outside, away from the noise, leaving the two at the bar.

Luffy looked at his barely touched drink as he looked at Zoro. "You're going back to Germany tomorrow… How long?"

"At least two years…" Zoro replied. "I have to do a lot in order to be a full resident here. And my time here is just about over as far as my VISA goes."

"I know…"

"I'll be there for your graduation though."

"Anything can happen in two years…"

Before Zoro could come up with something to say, Ace came back up, patting both their shoulders.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta run again. I'll pay for the drinks."

"Okay. I couldn't handle more than one glass anyway." Luffy said.

"Where are you heading off to this time?"

"One of my buddies is in jail for drunk driving and I'm going to bail him out."

"He didn't hit anyone, did he?"

"He ran into a street lamp of all things!"

"Better than a person, then you wouldn't be able to bail him out at all."

"Good point!" He said as he paid for the drinks. "Well, I'll be seeing you guys later. I have a date with Smoker and probably won't be there to until… two in the morning."

"I'm getting a taxi anyway." Zoro said.

"That's right! You're going back to Germany tomorrow. Shit! We've been tight for this long that I completely forgot about that."

"It's okay, sometimes I forget myself."

"Well, you don't be a stranger and give us a heads up when you're coming back, okay?"

"Will do."

"You guys okay from here?"

"Yeah, we're just planning on something after this."

"Cool! Well, see ya!"

"Later." Luffy said as both watched his brother head out and looked at Zoro. "What would you like to do on your last day here?"

Zoro looked at his beer bottle for a moment before finishing it up. "I don't know… walk around the campus… have dinner…"

Luffy blinked. "Are you… asking me out on a date?"

"Don't know… Sounds like it, doesn't it? But if I did, but both of us know well that I'm leaving tomorrow, can it really be called a date?"

Luffy finished his glass and both left the bar and just casually walked around campus.

-x-x-x-x-

At some point, Luffy began to shiver, which a strong arm wrapped around him and brought closer to the warm body of the other. He didn't question it and leaned into the warmth. Even though he has spent time with many different sorts of people, some which showed interest in him, he still felt strongly about the man beside him. During the years where the man stayed with them, his feelings still remained strong and finding more things to love about the man as well as appreciate the small things he does.

But he hasn't attempted to kiss the man like he had that one time. He would kiss the other on the cheek, and doing the same for his brother, but nothing like that one time.

They headed back to the apartment and just watched a movie, and he ended up falling asleep on the other.

-x-x-x-x-

When he woke up, he saw the other, dressed and bag packed.

"Morning." Zoro whispered a small smile on his face.

"Morning…" Luffy groaned as he sat up on the bed, which he was sure that the other tucked him in the night before. "Leaving?"

"Almost, but I wanted to let you know that."

Luffy smiled a bit. "Be careful, Zoro."

Zoro smiled as he leaned forward and kissed the other for a moment before parting and smiling. "Don't date any guy or girl while I'm away. Deal?"

Luffy blinked, a bit shocked, but he smiled and held out his pinky. "I still remember our promise."

Zoro wrapped around his with the others. "Same here." He said as he kissed the other one more time before he got up. "I'll see you at your graduation."

"I'll keep an eye out."

And with that he watched the other leave.

-x-x-x-x-

Two years went by quickly than he thought as he was with his brother as he tried on his graduate robe.

"Today's the big day!" Ace said as he looked at his little brother. "Excited?"

"I am, but I was wondering when Zoro will be here. He said he'll come to see me through the e-mail."

"I'm sure he's on his way as we speak, right now we have to get you down to there all the other graduates are!"

"Okay." He said as he followed his brother out of the door.

-x-x-x-x-

When the ceremony started, Luffy looked around but couldn't see the man anywhere. When he looked to his brother and made eye contact, his brother shook his head, unsure as well and went on with the ceremony. When he got his diploma, he looked to see the man he had been waiting to see, standing by the walk way, with a bouquet of flowers and dressed nicely.

Once the ceremony was over with, Luffy ran up to the man and more or less tackled him to a hug.

"I missed you too." Zoro said as he hugged back.

"Where were you!"

"I kinda got lost…" He said with a blush as he gave the other the flowers. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Zoro!" He said as he took the offered bouquet as Ace walked up.

"It's a good thing you came, otherwise I would have to hunt you down and kill you in the most painful way."

"Nii-chan…" He whined.

"So, does this mean I can't ask him out on a date?"

"Huh?"

"Nope, you've got my permission."

"Eh?"

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I figured it would be a good gift from me."

"What are you two talking about?"

Ace laughed. "Well, Luffy, for the past two years Zoro and I have been discussing about him going out with you. I was damn surprise to learn that you kissed him when you were finished your junior year, and that Zoro kissed you back the day he had to leave. And all I kept hearing from you is 'Zoro, Zoro, Zoro' and he's not any better, always asking about just after he talked to you via live chat. And so, after much consideration,"

"A years' worth actually." Zoro added in.

"I made a deal with him that as soon as he gets his ass to your graduation, he will take you out on a date and see if there's a second in the future."

Luffy hugged his brother, making the older laugh, and he stripped his robe off to go with Zoro on their first, if not official, date.

-x-x-x-x-

During dinner, they were talking about the past and what they've done in the past two years before Zoro took out a box and gave it to Luffy.

"For me?" Luffy asked as the other smiled, signaling him to open to see a ring. "A ring?"

Zoro nodded as he looked at Luffy in the eye. "This may sound strange, and you don't have to answer right away, but…" He took a deep breath as he gently grabbed the other's hand. "What would you say if I asked for your hand, after four years of being together, then two years apart, and on this very moment?"

Luffy was surprised and shocked to say the least. But he smiled and looked absolutely sure. "Hai."

Zoro blinked. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured-"

"I'm sure Zoro." He said with that smile that showed nothing but certainty. "I have, and still to this moment, felt only love when I think about you. Even after not being able to see or have physical contact with you for these past two years, I could not forget all those times that I spent with you and would treasure always until I see you again."

Zoro was surprised and touched as he smiled and took the ring out of the box and placed it on the other's ring finger. "Now your brother has every reason to kill me." He said with a chuckle. "That's why I spent the last two years trying to get his permission."

"Huh? I thought it was for the date?"

"Nope. It was a surprise in case you said no."

Luffy couldn't help but laugh as he leaned forward and kissed the man he had loved for so long.

* * *

I hope this was worth the wait...


	25. Chapter 25

This is RL-san's belated fic, and I want to say I'm so sorry about the long wait, but I was busy! I was in a doggie mood, as you will see, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Heated Play**_

"Zoro! Come!" Called out a man in his late thirties to early forties as his golden, hawk-like eyes stared out to see a light green dog, no longer a pup but not full grown either. This man had slick back black hair, with a well maintained and groomed moustache and beard, which contrast his light, almost pale skin. He waited until the unusually colored dog came up and sat down obediently.

Now, to the man, the canine before him is like any dog, but in a different perspective… the dog is just as human with the exceptions of dog ears, straight up and alert, and a tail.

Zoro appears to be an older teen/young adult of nineteen, with short green hair, tan skin, and a strong body that most men can only dream to achieve. He stood to be in the exact same height of his owner as the mentioned man gave the order to follow him.

They were just on their way out when a Frisbee headed their way and another dog, a black energetic puppy, which he landed on the older green dog.

This puppy, however, is a teen of seventeen with ebony hair, black ears that were up with both tips bent slightly, and a black tail that curled up to an almost perfect circle.

"Ah! I'm sorry about that!" Called out a man with brilliant red hair that almost reached his chin, but the back was shorter. He also has three slash scars on his left eye that showed that he had them for a long time, a bit of a five o' clock shadow, and a noticeable missing left arm. "I didn't see you there!" He appeared to be around the same age as the other man as the mentioned man waved a hand, as if shooing the event away.

"No harm done. It is a dog park after all."

"Yeah! You're right!" He said with a full hearted laugh. "Oh! I'm Red Shanks, and my adorable pup is Luffy. Luffy, say 'hello'."

The mentioned pup's brown eyes met emerald and his tail wagged a mile a second. "Hello! Like my owner said, I'm Luffy!" He said, but to humans it was only a few barks.

"You new around here?" Asked the stonic man.

"Yeah, we just moved here a week ago." Shanks said as he looked at the pup. "Poor Luf didn't like the long trip here."

"Yeah! It was so boring!" Luffy complained with a pout, which would be whining and giving out a guilty look to humans.

The stonic man sighed as he straightened his back and looked at the carefree man before him. "I'm Dracule Mihawk, most people call me Hawkeye, and this is Zoro."

"Wow! That dog's green!"

"You just noticed?"

"That's just awesome!"

The pup also seemed excited about the other dog. "You're name's Zoro! That's such a cool name! And your fur is the coolest!" Luffy said, regarding the hair as fur.

"Thanks…" Zoro said, not used to being around such energetic pups.

"Well, thank you, Red-san. Not many people find unusually colored animals such."

"Aw! No need to be so formal! Just call me Shanks!"

"No."

Shanks's smile faltered to that of a deadpanned expression. "Yes."

Luffy, finding this funny, rolled to his back and laughed. "Our owners are being funny!"

"I wouldn't put it like that…" Zoro said, watching the pup roll around the ground.

"Well, we better be on our way then." Mihawk said.

"Oh? You're going home?" Shanks said, the deadpanned look immediately went to that of surprised confusion.

"Yes…"

"How long were you guys out here?" He asked and then smiled. "Maybe we can get our dogs to play together while we chat!"

"Wouldn't that be fun? Zoro!" Luffy said, immediately excited about the idea.

"I only just met you, Red-san."

"It's Shanks, and so? We can come by around when you guys get here and work from there."

Mihawk looked at Zoro, who looked back at him. After a moment he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "We come here around three."

"You spend two hours in the park, huh?" Shanks said with a considerate look before smiling again. "That's great! Luffy really needs a playmate here, the other dogs here are just too mean to him."

"Yeah…" Luffy said, though it would consider as a whimper to the owners. "I just wanted to play tag with them, but only been told off. They're so mean!"

Zoro looked at the pup and was at a loss at what to do, but he came up with something either way. "Oi!" He said, though it would've appeared like a low gruff sound. "Keep your head and tail up! Otherwise they'll start picking on you next if they see that you're submissive!" He said while, to the humans, he demonstrated by having his head up and is tail up, showing confidence as well as expressing an aura of slight dominance.

Luffy, looking alert and in awe of the other's position, copied the other, but his aura was more playful and trusting.

"Aww!" Shanks said. "Looks like Luffy found a big brother!"

"Zoro can sense that your pup has confidence, but needs to apply it a bit more."

"You a dog trainer or something?"

"Part-time…"

"No wonder!" Shanks said with a laugh. "Man! I really need your help!"

"Immensely as it seems." He said as he patted his leg, gaining his canine's attention. "Come, Zoro."

"Hai." Zoro said, which was a small throaty sound to the humans.

"Will you play with me next time?" Luffy asked, looking and sounding sad.

"It's up to our owners." Zoro said as he followed his owner out of the park.

Luffy whimpered as his owner came up and patted him on the head.

"Hey, don't worry Luffy. We'll see them again tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah!" He said, which sounded like an excited yip.

The next day, Mihawk was going over some drills with Zoro when both heard the excited bark of a pup. They turned, only for the black puppy to run pass the man and tackle the green dog.

"Yay! Zoro's here!" Luffy called out as Zoro got up gave out a warning growl.

"Don't tackle other dogs like that!"

"Okay! I won't! Only because Zoro says so!" He said, his tail wagging a mile a second. "Can we play now?"

"Hey! Mihawk!" Shanks called out as he ran up to where the man stood. "Looks like Luf beat me to you guys. He's really excited to see Zoro again."

"So it appears." Mihawk said as he got a whistle out and did a short blow on it, but Shanks didn't hear anything but the dogs became attentive.

"A dog whistle?"

"For training." He said as he looked at the man. "If you still want to train your pup."

"Well… I wouldn't be bad for him to learn that 'Come' command, because he does like to get ahead of me."

"That's a given…"

"What are you saying?"

While the two men talked, Luffy took this moment to face the other dog and took on a playful position. "Let's play now, Zoro!"

Zoro looked at his young companion, or so he thinks, and tilts his head to the side. "What do you want to do?"

Luffy sat down as he had one ear up and the other down in concentration before both perked back up. "Let's play tag!"

"Just us two?"

Luffy laughed, making his tail wag wildly once more before he pounced on the other. "You're it!" He said quickly as he ran away from the green dog.

Zoro blinked before going after the pup. "Luffy!"

Both dogs got the attention of their owners, one laughed while the other stared on.

"And there they go!" Shanks said, still laughing.

Mihawk looked at the man with hardly any expression. "Maybe it's best if you find another trainer."

"Aw! Why? I can pay you and Luffy would be completely heartbroken if I have to separate him from Zoro so soon after he just met and accepted him!"

Mihawk sighed, not sure what to do with this sudden development.

With the dogs, Zoro was impressed with how fast the pup is. 'Looks like he's a mutt with impressive traits as well.' He thought as he went faster to catch up to the pup.

Luffy liked being fast, he looked back and was happy to see that the other was catching up. 'Zoro can keep up! I knew he's cool!' He thought when he looked ahead, and jumped over a couple just in time, and Zoro followed suit. 'He jumps high too!'

"That's reckless Luffy!" Zoro called out, but he still ran after the pup.

"No one got hurt! So it's all good!" He called back as he looked back, not noticing a group of big dogs running as well.

"Luffy! Look out!" Zoro called out, but it was too late as he watched the pup, literally, crash into the group.

"Itte…" He said as he looked up from the now pissed off group of big dogs. "Hi, sorry I ran into you." He apologized, but the group were anything but forgiving at that moment. He knew this and stared at them wondering what they're gonna do until Zoro stood in front of him, facing the pissed off group. "Zoro!"

"Out of our way you mutt freak!" Growled one dog.

"Yeah! You have nothing to do with this!"

Zoro grinned as he crouched down. "Oh? You think so?" He said as, in human view, he bared his teeth and growled lowly, warningly. "It seems to me that you're planning to hurt my new friend here, and he did say his sorry." He can see that he was winning the mental fight as the group started to show signs of backing off with their tails between their legs. "So tell me, are you willing to bet your necks to believe that this doesn't concern me?" He waited a moment before the group slowly backed off and ran to another part of the park. "Thought so." He said as he calmed down and looked over at the pup. "You okay, Luffy?"

"Yeah…" Luffy said as he stared at the other in awe.

"Can you get up?" He asked as he bent down as the other started to get up, but yelped and went back down. He looked around and found a cut on the other's ankle. "Damn. Hold still." He ordered as he bent down and licked the cut.

Now, even though they appear human with dog ears and tails, to the humans they are dogs.

When Shanks and Mihawk appeared at the scene, they saw the black pup on the ground, the wounded leg stuck out behind him, and the green dog on the ground, licking the said wound. The black pup was looking at the other while the mentioned continued to lick until the blood stopped seeping out.

"What a relief." Shanks said. "I'm so glad that Zoro is there to keep Luffy safe."

"Indeed." Mihawk said as he watched his dog help the other up while the pup limped towards them. "I think you should head to the vet right away."

"Right." Shanks said in a serious tone as he picked up the pup easily with his only one arm. "Sorry Luf, but we have to get that looked at."

"No!" Luffy cried as he was being carried by the man. "I'm okay!" He looks, to humans, to be a struggling piglet.

"Luffy!" Zoro barked as he walked over to where the other can see him. "You have to be looked at so that we can keep playing." He said as he, to Luffy, smiled. "I would feel awful if you get worse."

Luffy calmed down, but he still whined as his owner took it as a good sign and he was carried out of the park.

The next day he was better and practically dragged his owner to the park.

"Oi! Luffy! Chill boy!"

"No! I wanna see Zoro! I wanna play with him again!" Luffy whined.

"Jeeze… Maybe I should get you into training." Shanks said as he looked up to see Mihawk by the entrance. "Hey! Hawkie-kun!"

Mihawk's eye twitched upon the sudden nickname. "Red-san…"

"Aw! Don't look like that!" He said with a laugh as he looked around. "So! Where's your handsome boy? Luffy acts like he's on pins and needles since yesterday."

"He's in heat."

"Eh?"

"It's about this time that some dogs get into…" He cleared his throat. "Their arousal states."

"Oh… so, he's at home so that…"

"Exactly."

"He's not fixed?"

"I see yours isn't either."

"It's like me getting it done."

Mihawk sighed. "Something we both agree on."

Luffy however was confused about the whole thing. He whimpered to get his owner's attention. "Where's Zoro! I wanna play with him."

Shanks, feeling guilty about his pup's disappointment of not seeing his friend. "So… How long will he be in that?"

"It varies, but usually a week."

Shanks was deadpanned. "What am I gonna do to make Luffy understand that he can't see his friend for that long?"

"Zoro!" Luffy whined as he kept tugging on his leash.

"Get a ball or some kind of toy, take him to the dog park and play with him. That's all I got to say." Mihawk said. "I have to get back. Zoro is obviously the dominant when he gets into heat."

"Eh?"

Mihawk sighed as he went to explaining it. "A dog can be one of two types. Dominate and submissive. Submissive is a type that can roll on their back and be taken advantaged of. Dominates are the ones that top the submissives, in other words the pack leader of some sorts."

"And Zoro is dominant? How do you tell?"

Mihawk shrugged. "I've trained him to be a leader, but he's also quite stubborn and sometimes doesn't want to heed my commands. In fact he nearly broke his chain leash the last time he was like this."

Shanks cringed at the thought as he looked at his pup, who was sitting down and whimpering for his missing friend. "What about Luffy?"

"Right now it's hard to tell." Mihawk said as he looked at the pup as well. "But he has potential to be dominate as well."

"Sweet!"

"But having two dominates in heat would only cause a fight."

Shanks shivered at the thought. "I don't even want to think about it. Hell, I saw Zoro make that group of dogs back out without making any sort of move. If he's able to do that without lifting a paw, I don't want to know what he can do when he does."

"I learned that the hard way, it's not pretty." He said as he looked down to see that the pup was pulling on his leash again, but something was amiss. "Red-san…"

"Eh?" He looked down at the pup, and saw that both men had the long leather leash around their legs.

Luffy was bored and wondered around the men as they talked and then caught the scent of Zoro on the owner's pants, then caught the lead from there. He started chewing and tugging his leash once he caught the scent when the men noticed him. He only had to tug hard once before the metal part gave way and he was free to go after his friend. What he didn't take in account for his actions was that, after the hard tug, the leash around their legs brought them together physically and fell on the sidewalk.

"Luffy! Oi! Luffy!" Shanks called from where he was, which is on top of Mihawk. "Shit! He could get hurt!"

"First things first…" Mihawk said, clearly uncomfortable about the sudden predicament. "Get the blasted leash off and get him before he finds my dog. I doubt he's experienced being in heat, correct?"

"If he was then he's defiantly not showing any of the signs." Shanks said as he noticed the uncomfortable position they're in. "Oh…"

"Are you going to continue gawking like an idiot or are you going to get the leash off!" Mihawk shouted, getting the other to get the leash off, which was a mistake since they seem to get tangled more than being free. "For the love of!" He called out as he took charge of getting them untangled.

While the men were doing that, Luffy ran quickly, causing a few accidents when he raced across the streets, and found the other dog's scent to the house. He barked happily as he backed up a bit, ran, and jumped over the fence and found himself in a yard. "Zoro! You here!" He called, his tail wagging happily as he looked around.

Zoro, who was chewing on the steel chain on him, looked over to where he heard his name being called and growled lowly when he recognized who the voice belonged to. "What the hell are you doing here?" He barked, but the other took it as a greeting as he went up.

"Zoro! There you are! I was wondering where you are when I didn't see you!"

"Luffy! Stay away!" He barked and growled as he saw the other trying to get close.

"Eh? Zoro?" He said, when he noticed the change in the other's scent. "Are you okay?"

"No, Luffy, I'm not!" He growled as he laid down on the ground, keeping his sharp emerald eyes on the wide, innocent brown of the pup's. "I'm not feeling well, so go back to your owner and I'll see you after I'm well." He said, congratulating himself from not being any harsher or doing anything he'd regret.

Luffy, however, went down on his stomach and carefully crawled up to the other.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I wanna be with Zoro…"

"Why? Surely you know what I smell like now." He said with a slight growl, hoping he can discourage the other from getting closer.

"Yeah… your owner kept saying that you're in heat."

"Yeah, you know what that means, right?" He looked just like he had the other day with the group of pissed off dogs.

"Yeah, I'm not that stupid." He said as he stopped crawling and sniffed. "But…" He continued to sniff before shivering, which caught the other's attention and drop his intimidating look. "You smell too good to ignore…"

'He's also a dominate…' Zoro thought as he could smell the other's scent as well. "You're suddenly in heat now?" He asked, staying on the ground to prevent from any sudden moves.

"I guess so… I'm at that age after all." Luffy said as he continued to crawl until he was close enough to Zoro that the other was surprised to see him so close. "But you're the only one that I seem to go into heat for." He said as he licked the other's ear, making the other shiver.

"Stop that, Luffy." Zoro grunted, having every intention to stay where he was at.

But Luffy continued as if he didn't hear or ignored him.

"Luffy!" He growled as he got up. "I only met you a few days ago, damnit! You're still a pup for crying out loud!"

"I really like Zoro though…" Luffy said, as if unaffected by the other's attempts to get him away. "I really like Zoro from the day we met. I knew you were cool in your own special way."

Zoro looked away with a bit of a blush on his face as he sensed his body trying to win over his logic. "Idiot… You're just suddenly got in heat, you'll hate yourself and me if you continue this."

Luffy however, did something that the other didn't expect and caused his logic to fail. He got up, turned so that his rear was facing the other's direction, and was in position.

Zoro growled as his body moved and he was over the other as he slowly entered into the other's entrance.

The two men arrived too late as they stared, dumbstruck as they watched the green dog humping the black dog, and both were unsure at what to do.

"If we try to stop them, there's no telling what they'll do." Mihawk said, a bit disappointed in himself for letting this happen. "I'm sorry about this…"

"No, no, it's practically my fault." Shanks said, also disappointed in himself. "I should've guessed that he would try to pull that trick and be able to find his way here…"

By that point, the green dog parted himself away from the other dog and laid down in the shade, with the other dog following and laying down next to him.

"They seem to get along though…"

"We'll see…"

The next day, Zoro was grounded at home once again, but this time Shanks and Luffy went over to his territory, Luffy bounding over and pouncing on him. His first day of heat was usually the worst, but after what happened yesterday he seemed to manage it, which can't be a good thing.

"Zoro! Are you feeling better?"

"More or less…" He grunted, but he eyed the pup warily. "Are you, feeling okay?"

"Hmm… a little sore, but not in pain or anything." He said with a confident smile and his tail wagging up a storm like usual. "Zoro's really gentle!"

Zoro looked at the pup with a surprised look, and because the humans don't see them as humanoid canines, he was blushing. "W-What?"

"Are you able to play? Or is it still hard to?"

"Play? The yard is hardly big enough for me to run around in full speed."

"Then we'll wrestle then!"

"I rather we try to do anything that isn't close contact…" He said, looking away guiltily.

"Was it really that bad?" Luffy said, his tail stopped wagging and his ears dropped along with his face. "Did Zoro not like it?"

"Huh?" He looked at the saddened expression of the pup.

"Is it because I'm male?"

"It's not like that at all! I did like it, but yesterday I wasn't able to control it! And you're a pup for crying out loud!"

"I'm seventeen in human years! I'm plenty old enough for that kind of thing!" Luffy countered as he looked sad again. "In fact I would've started my heat period around this time, but I didn't find anyone attracting, so my owner wasn't aware of it."

"Why me? For all I know I only know you as Luffy and your owner is Shanks. And if you're really in heat, I would've smelled it!"

Luffy smiled sadly as he looked at the other from the corner of his eye. "It's easy for me to change my scent when I put my mind onto something else." He pulled at the grass a bit as he looked down. "Then I met you… At first I didn't feel anything, because I wanted to be your friend. But that was quickly shot down when you stood up for me that day. Believe me, I tried everything not to let it show. Then yesterday… It just happened…" His ears went down as he stopped pulling the grass. "I should've known that you wouldn't like me after that."

"It's not that I don't like you, I do for some strange reason." Zoro said as he leaned forward and gave the other a reassuring lick before looking into wide brown orbs that still held their innocence. "I guess I misjudged you."

"So… we're still friends."

"I think you and I both know that we're beyond that by now."

"Lovers?"

"Definitely. But we're not going to repeat yesterday's event, got it."

"Right! But… what are we gonna do then? Since you and I are still in heat and all."

Zoro had a thoughtful look before grinning. "I'll be scolded for this, but I think it'll be good."

"What is it?"

Inside the house though, both men looked on in wonder at how their two canine companions handle one another after yesterday's unforeseen event.

"Looks like things are gonna go well!" Shanks said with a smile. "You must have a really smart dog!"

"And you're an idiot for not seeing that your dog is in heat for some time."

"How was I suppose to know! And anyway you didn't pick that up until afterwards! So don't pin the self-righteous ownership on me!"

"Duly noted. You have a cunning pup."

"Why thank- Eh! Oi! No changing the subject!" He said when he saw the other smile. "Hey, you look good smiling."

That commented smile disappeared to that of a deadpanned look. "What?"

"Come on, Hawkie-kun! Smile again! You look friendly that way!"

Before Mihawk could make a snappy remark, the sudden splash of water hit the window, causing both to look out to see Zoro holding the garden hose and hosing down Luffy, who was running around, barking happily.

"Zoro!" Mihawk called out as he ran out to catch his dog. "I thought I taught you never to do that!" His reply was a stream of water to his face.

Shanks couldn't help but laugh as he watched this.

"If you got enough energy to laugh, then get your dog!" Mihawk shouted, clearly pissed at being soaked.

Well, he couldn't say he didn't try, but as he was chasing his dog, he was tricked to bumping into Mihawk while Zoro quickly wrapped the hose around them before knocking them down, being soaked in the process.

"Not again!" Mihawk called out, finding himself in the same position as yesterday.

"Ya know… I just noticed you have really great golden eyes."

"And they'll be the last you'll ever see if you don't help me get out of this predicament, again!"

"I think our dogs are trying to tell us something though."

"In your dreams!"

While the men argued, the two dogs turned off the water and watched their owners being idiots.

"You're so right! That was a lot of fun!" Luffy said, laughing.

"But your idea about wrapping the hose around them is an instant classic!" Zoro said as he laughed along with the other. "And if I'm not mistaken, I think my owner is actually in heat with your owner."

"I guess there's no way of getting rid of us."

"Like either of us are going to let that happen." He said as he licked the other's face. "As strange as it is."

Once the men were out of the tangles of the garden hose, both looked at their soaked dogs, sitting there innocently as Shanks chuckled.

"What is it?"

"I just thought of something silly. Wanna hear it?"

"Not really…"

"I'll tell ya anyway!"

"Figured as much."

"I was thinking that maybe since our dogs obviously like each other, that we should start dating."

"What!"

"What do you say? Shall I take you out for dinner?"

"I didn't even agree! You bastard!"

Shanks laughed. "You're blushing! You must like me then!"

"I'm pissed off! There's a difference!"

"So, next week?"

"Have you been listening to anything I've said!"

"So it's a date!"

Mihawk looked like he was going to blow a vein, but he sighed as he looked at his dog accusingly. "I hope you're happy, you damn son of a bitch."

Zoro grinned as he nuzzled the other, who barked in happiness.

"So cute!" Shanks said. "Looks like we're going to be father in-laws!"

"Shut your mouth! You idiot!" He said as he hit the man on the head.

"Itte… Zoro! Why's your daddy so mean!"

"I put up with worst." Zoro responded, which only sounded like a throaty gruff to the spoken human.

"They'll be okay, I can tell." Luffy said as he nuzzled against the other. "Cause we're okay."

Zoro grinned. "Right."

* * *

(laughs) Oh! I actually had a ton of fun with this, especially the Shanks and Mihawk parts.


	26. Chapter 26

This is Soge-san's belated gift, and yet another doggie related thing. I just love dogs. Cats are okay, but not as lovable as dogs.

* * *

_**Inujin**_

It was a rainy afternoon when a young man called Monkey D. Luffy jumped out of the public bus and ran down the mostly deserted sidewalk. His ebony hair started to stick to his face with the rain falling on him, but he wasn't bothered by it and laughed as he was getting soaked. His brown eyes sparkled in the dullness that the rain seemed to bring as his grey uniform became darker due to being soaked. He reached to a corner and pressed the crosswalk button and waited as he hummed to himself, but then he heard a sound behind him.

Curious, he turned around and saw a small alleyway where the sound was coming from. He walked towards the sound in time to see a trash can being knocked over and what looked like a small child come out along with the trash. He blinked as he took sight of the child.

The child didn't look much older than five with short light green hair and tan skin. But what stood out was the dog-like ears and tail in a semi-curl, both are the same color of his hair. He was also wearing clothes that looked a bit too big on him and torn in some places. He looked over and looked defensive, legs apart and growling, but another growl erupted from his stomach and he blushed as he showed off his teeth.

"You hungry boy?" Luffy said as he bent down and tilted his head. "Wanna come home with me? I got some food you can have."

The child glared suspitiously at the teen before him as his stomach made its needs known once again.

Luffy blinked as he sat down on the soaked concrete ground. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked as he tilted his head before he looked like he realized something. "Oh! I didn't introduce myself, did I?" He smiled. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, age seventeen. Nice to meet you!"

The dog-like child looked at the boy with some confusion before his stomach won the battle and he walked up until he was only half a foot away from the other. "I'm called Roronoa Zoro…" He started.

"Whoa! You can talk!"

"And you're an idiot…"

The teen laughed as he got up. "Zoro, that's a really cool name." He said as he held out his hand. "So, you wanna come home with me?"

Zoro looked at the offered hand and hesitantly brought his up to clasp around the other's hand, who returned it with a gentle grip.

"Do you want me to carry you or are you okay walking?"

"I'll walk."

"Okay, it's not far anyway." He said as he and the dog-child walked back to the street corner and waited for the light to change.

Sometime later they entered an apartment complex and entered through a door that the teen obviously lives in.

"Huh, seems like Sanji isn't here yet." He said as he turned on the light and took off his shoes, which he noticed the dog-child didn't.

"Sanji?"

"My roommate, he makes the greatest dishes around. But let's see what we can get you right now. You look starved." He said as he led the other to the kitchen part of the apartment and looked through the refrigerator and found some slices of ham that he would usually make a sandwich in to bring to school, but he figured that he could make something for the other using the meat. He also looked around to find some vegetables and rice that the other cooked the other day and were going to use tonight due to the seasonings his roommate used. He brought the items out, took two bowls out, cut the slices of ham to dice like bits, and threw one in the microwave to give to the dog-child. "Here you go!" He said as he handed the heated bowl to the said guest.

Zoro sniffed the food and blinked. "Smells good."

"It'll taste great as well." He said as his was done and he watched the other take a careful bite of his food before scarfing it down. "Good?"

Zoro nodded as he chewed his food as he set the bowl down. "Um…"

"Would you like more?"

"If it's no trouble…"

"None at all!" Luffy said with a laugh as he prepared another bowl of food to give to the other.

Soon both had about three bowls worth of food before Luffy looked at the dog-child. "So, Zoro, do you have a place to stay?"

Zoro was silent as he stared at the table.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out as Luffy smiled gently. "Well! Since I don't like the thought of kicking you out if you have nowhere to go, you're just gonna stay here with me and Sanji."

"I don't think this Sanji will like it."

"Don't worry! I'll talk to him, but first I have to get you washed up. You like baths, right?"

"What's that?"

Luffy smiled. "One of many best things in the world!" He said as he picked the boy-child up. "You're in for a treat!" He said as he held the child as he walked to the bathroom and set him down as he turned the water on, checked the temperature, and plugged the tub as he found some soap and put it under the warm running water. When he finds that it was right, he turned to the other with a satisfied smile. "Okay! Now I have to take those clothes off."

"Huh!"

"That's how you take a bath, you can't wash clothes this way, and they have their own way of being washed."

Zoro looked hesitant.

"I'll look away if you want."He said as he did just that. He waited for a moment as he heard the other taking the clothes off, the soft pats of feet on tile, and then the small splash sound. He looked to see the other was covered in the safety of the soapy bubbles and he smiled. "You like it? Is it alright?"

"Uh huh." Zoro said as he sat down and blew some bubbles away, one somehow ended on his nose, making the teen giggle.

"I better find you some clothes to use, these won't do."

"What's wrong with those?"

"First they're dirty, and second, they need to be mended because of the holes." He said as he poked his finger out of one hole to emphasize his point.

"Fine…" Zoro said as he splashed the water again.

Luffy looked around the bathroom and found a scrub and tossed it over to the other. "You can wash off the stuff on your body with this. I'll be back to wash your hair."

"Okay." Zoro said as he dipped the scrub in the water and ran it over his arm and saw that most of the dirt is off.

Once he saw that the other was going to be okay, Luffy walked out of the bath room, placed the dirty clothes in the hamper, and went to his room to look for anything that can fit the boy. He found a black tee and a pair of dark blue boxers and headed back to the bathroom where he saw the other was mostly clean of any dirt.

He grabbed the shampoo bottle, put a small amount on his hand and rubbed it in the boy's hair, scratching the dog-like ears as he did.

"That feels good…" Zoro said with the first wide smile the teen has seen on the boy's face.

Luffy couldn't help but smile as he rinsed the boy's hair using the showerhead before conditioning it.

"What is this stuff?"

"Shampoo and conditioner. It helps clean your hair as well making it look better."

"It's fine the way it is!"

"I know, I like it too, but this will keep it looking like that as well as clean." He said as he rinsed the other off once again as he looked at the other. "Now you're officially clean!" He chuckled as he got up to grab a towel. "Now to dry you off." He held out the towel as he looked away, seeing the other looking uncomfortable of being watched. When he felt the other's small body pressed up against him, he wrapped the towel around and started rubbing him dry. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah… But it was short…"

He chuckled as he put the towel down enough to see the other's face. "I know, I don't like to get out either, but most good things come to an end."

Zoro looked down. "Really?"

"That's always the saying, but don't worry Zoro," He lifted the other's face to meet his eyes. "I've decided to let you stay."

Zoro blinked as the teen dried his hair and ears a bit more before slipping the shirt on and then the boxers.

"Still a bit loose on you, but it'll do until we find you some decent clothes that fit you."

"This is fine though…" Zoro said as he hugged himself as he looked down at the ground.

Luffy smiled as he hugged the other and lifted him up from the ground. "Might as well give you a tour of the place. You already know where the bathroom and kitchen are." He said when both heard the sound of the door opening. "That must be Sanji!" He carried the other back to the living room, where they saw a tall blonde young man of nineteen as he took off his shoes. "Hi Sanji!"

"Hey Lu-" The man said as he looked up to see the dog-child. "Luffy… what the hell is that?"

"This is Zoro! I found him on the streets and he doesn't have a place to go to." Luffy explained. "We already had dinner and I gave him a bath."

"Okay…" Sanji said as he walked up to the two to closer inspect the boy. "Why the hell does he look part dog?"

"Why does your breath smell like smoke?" Zoro said dully, suddenly found himself not liking this unusual blonde, who has a lock of hair covering his left eye and on the right eye there's a strange curl of his brow.

"It talks?"

"He's Zoro, and yeah he talks."

"Luffy… Do you even have the faintest idea what you picked up?"

Luffy looked at Zoro then back at his roommate. "So he's a bit different, that doesn't mean we can't dump him back out so he can starve to death."

Sanji looked at his young roommate for a moment before sighing. "Fine… I guess he can stay the night, but Luffy, you have to find out what he is, alright?"

"Right!" Luffy said as he hugged the boy more, who seemed to return it while glaring at the blonde. "See, what did I tell ya Zoro! He's not a bad guy!"

Zoro looked at the other then back at the blonde. "I guess…" He said as he yawned, making his ears drop a little and rub his eyes.

Luffy smiled as he rubbed the boy's head, specifically behind one of the ears, and watched the other curl up against him. "You'll be sleeping with me tonight, okay?"

Zoro groaned sleepily as he was carried to his caretaker's room, where he fell asleep.

A month went by and Sanji sighed as he fixed dinner. He heard the teen giggle as he looked back to see both the teen and the dog-man playing on the floor. "Oi! Keep it down you two! You want another complaint from the neighbors?"

"Sorry Sanji!" Luffy said happily as Zoro pounced on him, causing him to laugh.

Zoro, at this point, looked about the same age at Sanji, much to the blonde's surprise, but Luffy didn't see anything wrong with it.

_"It's weird, Luffy!"_

_"It's still Zoro."_

_"He was only a five year old kid last month! Now he's practically my age!"_

_"It just means that Luffy is taking good care of me." Zoro said casually as he held Luffy close to him, as if to protect him from the blonde's outburst._

_"How is that even possible?"_

_"This is my true form and age. That kid version you saw a month ago is what happens to me when I'm abandoned and mistreated."_

'At least that's what he said…' Sanji thought as he looked to see that Luffy was hugging the dog-man, causing the said mix to wag his tail as he hugged back. 'I still don't get how he came to be and why he was wandering around like he was.'

"Hey! Sanji! Is dinner ready?"

"In a minute! You glutton!" He called out as he went back to work. 'Jeeze! And that idiot isn't surprised to see that the kid he was taking care of suddenly turned to a man!' He shivered. 'I can't even get that memory out!'

_He was going to wake up Luffy one morning and entered his room, only to scream when he saw the man in the bed with Luffy. He honestly thought it was someone else if not for the ears and tail. Of course Luffy woke up and just hugged the other like usual while the boy, now man glared lazily at him for interrupting his sleep._

_"What the hell! Why are you suddenly big!"_

_"I'm nineteen, Dartbrow." Zoro replied as he hummed in content as Luffy scratched his ear._

_"How the hell is that possible!"_

_"Cause of Luffy." He said sleepily as Luffy giggled._

'Obviously I missed something…' He thought, realizing he was avoiding asking the question, hoping the man can revert back to pipsqueak he would tease about on daily basis, which would piss Luffy off and got on a cuddle spree with the dog-child. "Okay you shit heads, dinner's ready."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered as he and Zoro went over to the table, said their thanks and started to chow down.

'Maybe as good a time as any.' He thought as he sighed. "Oi, can I ask you to something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Luffy said as he continued to eat.

"Well… remember when this guy," He pointed to Zoro, "suddenly became older after the month he spent with us?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You didn't seem surprised to see that at all."

"That's because you weren't taking care of him. I am." He said like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"That's what I don't get. How is taking care of him suppose to do that?"

"Because he was a chibi when I brought him in. And when he's taken care of and showed the amount of care that he should receive, in return he goes back to his true age and returns the favor for protecting me and anyone I care about."

"In other words you'd be lucky if I have to save your pretty boy ass." Zoro said dully as he finished his meal as he thanked it once more and got up to place his dish away.

"A chibi?"

"Yep! You know what they are!"

"Yeah, I do, but how the hell is it possible! That's what I'm fucking asking!"

"Oh, that's because Zoro is a special breed of Inujin."

"Inu-what?"

"Dog person." Zoro said. "There's more out there."

"How the hell did you get here?"

"No idea." He said as he rested his chin on the teen's shoulder. "I just woke up one day alone and knew I had to fend for myself."

"So… there's more like you out there, wandering around waiting to be picked up?"

"I wouldn't say that." Zoro said as he wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist. "It's really hard to explain, but… Before Luffy found me, whenever someone spotted me, I get this huge alarming instinct and run away. With Luffy, there wasn't that feeling that I expected."

"What are you saying? That Luffy is your soul partner or something?"

"To put it bluntly." He said as Luffy thanked his meal.

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means I'm bound to protect him until the end. And once the end comes I shall immediately follow."

"So it's like some 'Romeo and Juliet' thing there?"

"Unfortunately, yeah. I don't know why though, but something tells me that's how it should be."

Sanji sighed as he got up to put his dish away. "I'm going to take a walk."

"You better not have smoke on you when you come back! That shit bugs my sense of smell you know!" Zoro called as Luffy held him.

"Can it, Puppy."

"Oi! I'm not a pup!"

Sanji got out of the apartment and walked down to the crisp autumn air. He dug into his coat pocket and took out a cigarette and a lighter. Before he brought the flame to the tip of the cancer stick, he heard a whimper in an alley and walked carefully into the dark alley to find what looked like a child with curly black hair that reached a little past his shoulders, dark tan skin, floppy dog ears, a short tail, and when the child looked behind him, he can see the child has an unusually long nose.

"D-Don't hurt me, mister!" The child said as he held onto the dirty and torn clothes that barely fit the unhealthy thin frame.

"Oi… What are you doing out here on your own? It's dangerous."

"I-I-I know that! B-B-But I h-have nowhere to go!" He said, shivering like a leaf in a windstorm.

'Wait a sec… Luffy found Zoro similar to this, right?' He thought as he sighed. "Listen, I'm going to take you to my place. My roommate has someone similar to you and I can see you're starved. Come on."

"Y-You're not gonna hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt someone smaller and weaker than me? Besides I don't hurt kids unless they're too bratty for their own good."

The dog-child hesitantly followed the blonde up to the apartment complex, where he let the other enter first.

"Here we are." Sanji said as he watched the odd dog-child enter carefully and fearfully looking up at him while taking another step.

"Hey Sanji! You came back quicker than usual."

"I found a guest who'd be staying with us for some time." He said, still unsure if the Inujin are gonna be around.

"Oh?" Luffy said as he looked to see their new guest, which Zoro joined in. "Hi there! I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and this is my aibou, Roronoa Zoro."

"Yo." Zoro said as he relaxed back on the couch.

"H-Hello… I-I'm U-Usopp…"

"Usopp? That's a silly name." Luffy said with a giggle.

"So is yours!" Usopp said as the blonde came back out with a plate.

"You've met Sanji already." Luffy pointed out.

"Usopp, right?" Sanji asked as he saw the other nod. "Your food is ready, and you better get it before Luffy does, he likes to steal food."

With a loud grumble from the dog-child's stomach, Usopp ran to where the plate is and started eating.

"Oi! Oi! Slow down you're gonna choke yourself!"

A month went by and Usopp now resembles a seventeen year old, and was enjoying life with the other three. He helps out with Sanji in the kitchen, even though he was warned that the kitchen is the blonde's territory. He was also artistic and the blonde enjoyed the paintings the other makes that he often gets albums and frames along with groceries.

Soon they found others like Zoro and Usopp, and for some strange reason that's beyond the odd four, Zoro and Luffy became lovers and Sanji and Usopp were still wrapping the idea around if this was possible. But they both agreed that the two were far too close to be partners for too long.

All in all, they lived in peace… Minus the constant teasing and arguing between Zoro and Sanji, laughing from Luffy, and cries of the world ending from Usopp.

But all in all they're a happy loving family… if you don't count the rough housing fight that also goes on with Zoro and Sanji, but that's what Luffy and Usopp are there for… even if they just made things worse.

But they didn't kill each other, that counts for something.

* * *

I really liked how this one turned out. Hope you guys enjoyed it as well!


	27. Chapter 27

This is Kit-san's belated gift fic for her birthday. I'm so sorry it took me a while! But here it is! I got back into the femZoro mood and this is what happened. Sorry if you're not into that, but... I'm going with my moods here.

* * *

_**Fair Lady**_

"How the hell did this happen?" Said a woman with short green hair, sharp emerald eyes, an athletic body, and a bust that indicate that it's not a full bust but not small and flat either.

"Honestly… I have no idea…" Said a young woman with orange-ginger hair that barely brush her shoulders as her dark hazel eyes studied the woman before her. "Can you tell us exactly what happen before this?"

The woman sighed as she started. "Let's see… This morning I woke up when Luffy landed on me, shouting something about having to wake me up or he won't have breakfast. Ate breakfast with everyone. Went up to the weight room to work out for a couple hours. Came down to find a place to nap before getting mixed up in some game Luffy begged me to join. Did the game and found a place to nap after that… And I woke up like this."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?" Asked the orange-ginger haired woman.

"I heard Usopp and Chopper sing some strange song while I was playing with Luffy, but that's normal."

"A song?" Said another woman, a bit older than the other woman with raven hair, tan skin, and startling blue eyes.

"You know something about it, Robin?" Asked the young woman.

"I did lend a book to Chopper, because he was curious and he asked nicely to borrow it. I must've given him the book I haven't looked at yet."

"A spell book?"

"Possibly."

"There'd better be a way to reverse it." Said the green haired woman as she crossed her arms tighter around her chest.

"Oh, being a woman isn't that bad, Zoro. Or should I say Zora?" The ginger haired woman said with a teasing grin.

"Shut up, Nami. How would you like it if you woke up a man?"

"I wouldn't make a big deal like you are." She said with a deadpanned look.

Robin giggled as she looked at the green haired woman. "Nami is right, being a woman isn't that difficult."

"I've seen how you women act, and believe me this doesn't change things." She said as she got up, making her pants barely hold on to her noticeable hips, and her red and white striped shirt had to be tied to hide the new bust but still showed off her muscular abs.

"You know… I never thought possible, but you make one sexy woman." Nami pointed out, making the other go red.

"That better not be a pass on me." Zoro said, already feeling uncomfortable with the two women in the women's quarters.

"Relax Zoro! I'm simply giving you a comment. It's not every day we have something like this, ya know."

"And hopefully it doesn't happen ever again!" She said as she crossed her arms once more, covering her exposed stomach.

"Look at it this way." Robin said with a mysterious smile. "At least it was Luffy who found you like this, if it was any of the others…" She purposely left it at that, watching the man turned woman had a look of horror on her face.

"Damn Love Cook…" She said as she shivered at the thought of dealing with the blond pirate chef's over the top comments of his feminine appearance from now on until this is handled.

"I'm more worried about Brook. You know how he is about looking at panties."

"I don't wear that stuff anyway! He knows what the hell I look like… though he doesn't have eyes to see…"

Somewhere outside the room they heard a 'Yohohoho' and the two woman couldn't help but giggle.

"I do believe you made a skull joke, Swordsman…-chan." Robin said with an amused grin.

"Don't push it." She said as she followed the two out of the woman's quarters, where they saw a young man of seventeen on the railing outside of the door. "Luffy?"

The mentioned young man has short, yet full ebony hair what was covered in a straw hat. His skin was a lighter tan than the man turned woman, but his body showed that he was just as athletic yet lean to give the pure example of a complexity of weak yet really strong physic. He looked at the three woman with wide, brown eyes that also showed a small crescent scar under the left eye. "So, what's up?" He asked as he got off the rail.

"We're going to have to find Usopp and Chopper." Robin said with a kind, motherly smile.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because they have a book that caused Zoro to look like this." Nami said as she pointed out the other woman, who glared at her.

"Really? A book did this to Zoro?"

"We think so, that's why we need to find out where they put it so we can reverse it." Robin said as Luffy nodded.

"Okay, I get it." He said as he ran.

"And he's off…" Zoro said as she sighed. "I hope he doesn't make it slip that I've been turned into a woman. I don't think that Dartbrow would let me live it down if he knew."

"Would you stop that? It's not the end of the world."

"If this isn't fixed then it's the end of me. Damn it! I'm being dramatic!"

"What the hell does that mean!"

Robin couldn't help but laugh as they heard crashing followed by someone arguing.

"What the hell Luffy!"

"I have to talk to Usopp! I can't find Chopper anywhere!"

"He's probably in the clinic!" Sanji yelled. "Can't you see I'm busy with something here!"

"You're not cooking anything!"

"I was about to, Rubber bastard!"

"Can't I at least ask Usopp where he did with the book that Robin gave Chopper to read?"

Then things were a bit silent before another crashing sound was heard.

"Sounds like he needs some help." Zoro said with a sigh. "That guy can be such a pain in the ass." She then headed to where the sounds were coming from.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know about you being a woman?" Nami questioned.

"I've thought about it." She said with a grin. "And you said so yourself that I make one sexy woman. And since Crap Cook's weakness is beautiful women and always bitch about me not being a lady's man, this could actually be funny as hell." She said as she walked to where the sounds were coming from, with the two women behind her.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to Usopp about! In case you've forgotten, he's on kitchen duty with me after he nearly burnt the whole kitchen with one of his experiments!"

"I said I was sorry! I really needed the hot sauce that you made to make it work!"

"And you could've just asked me! You idiot!"

"Usopp! Where's Robin's book!"

"Chopper still has it! I told you that!"

"Then where's Chopper!"

"He's somewhere on the ship!"

"Oi! What's all the racket about!" Zoro called out, deciding to make an appearance to the three men in the kitchen.

The blonde chef and the dark, curly haired sharpshooter were at a complete loss of words upon the sight of the swordsman.

"Zoro?" Usopp piped questionably.

"Yeah? What's with you two? You look like a couple of gapping fish." She said as she crossed her arms like she would usually do.

"You're a woman…"

"Since an hour ago, yeah. What of it?" She said as she saw the blond had like a small trickle of blood coming out of his nose. 'At least it's not a spray…' She thought as she looked at Luffy. "Thanks for trying to get information, Luffy. But it looks like I have to explain why we need to find that damn book."

"Huh? The song book that Chopper and I was looking into earlier."

"That wasn't a song book." Robin said as she entered. "It turns out that was a spell book, and you and Chopper turned Zoro into a female without any idea what the spell is."

"N-Nani!"

"Hard to believe, but then there's a lot of strange things that happen on the Grand Line." Nami said as she entered as well, which the blond fell to his knees and started to shake. "Sanji-kun?"

"How is it possible?"

"Oi! Weren't you listening!" Zoro said as she could feel her eye twitch.

"I heard, but…" Sanji looked up and pointed an accusing finger at the man turned woman. "But how is it possible that a muscle head idiot turn into a hot babe! That's just unimaginable until now!"

"Oi, oi!" Called another voice as a man with cyan hair in a backward wave, a large muscular upper body, thin yet muscular legs, and a metal nose walked in with a tall moving skeleton with a large afro behind him. "What's going on here?" He asked as he looked at the swordswoman. "When did we get a new crew member?"

"Yohohoho!" Cheered the skeleton as he went up. "Excuse me, Miss, but may I see your panties?"

Zoro sighed as he looked at the two. "It's me guys, Zoro."

"Eh?" The two men said as they looked at the rest of the group, who nodded.

"Hard to believe, but it's true." Nami said with a sigh. "You guys wouldn't happen to know where Chopper is?"

"I saw him heading back to the clinic just a minute ago."

"Okay!" Luffy cheered as he grabbed Zoro's hand. "Let's head there!"

"Oi, oi! Luffy!" Zoro called out, wincing at the pitch she used as they went out of the door and to the clinic.

"Choppa!" Luffy called out as he went into the clinic, nearly startling the poor reindeer-human. "You have the book that Robin gave you earlier?"

"Y-Yes, does she-" Chopper started to say when his eyes went wide. "Are you Zoro's twin sister!"

"No, Chopper, I am Zoro." She said.

"Huh!"

Zoro explained what had happened and once she was done, Chopper nodded and looked around his desk to pick up a dark brown leather book.

"Here's the book that I borrowed from Robin, I'm sorry about turning you into a woman, Zoro."

"No harm done, I'm getting used to it." She said as she took the book from Chopper and the three headed up to the kitchen, where dinner was just being served. "Here Robin."

"Thank you, Swordswoman-chan."

"Don't get too comfortable with that." She warned as Robin turned to Chopper and started a side conversation with him while both captain and first mate sat down next to each other.

"Jeeze, it's a real shock to see you like this Bro." Said the very muscular guy.

"Believe me, Franky, it's a bigger shock when I woke up from my nap to this."

"That's true."

"Yohohoho! I still can't believe my eyes! Though I don't have any eyes to see." The skeleton said with a laugh. "Skull Joke!"

"I actually said the same thing earlier, Brook."

"No wonder I was laughing unexpectantly!" Brook said as he laughed again.

"Oh dear…" Robin said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

"I'm afraid I got some bad news in regards to getting you back to being male, Zoro."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?"

"Well… I wouldn't say you wouldn't like it… just… a bit impossible."

"What is it, Robin?"

Robin sighed as she looked at the swordswoman. "You would have to kiss the one you love and have that love returned."

There was a moment of silence before Zoro groaned.

"What the hell! Is this some sick, twisted way to torture me? And is that spell book made by a crazy woman, because that's what I'm getting at here!"

"I'm sorry, Zoro, but unless you have strong feelings for one of us, and any chance they feel the same towards you, you're stuck being a woman."

Zoro looked like she'd seen a ghost as she got up and left the room. "I need to be alone…" She said as no one followed her out.

She went to the front of the ship and stared at the moon's reflection on the ocean's surface. 'Just a fine mess I'm forced into.' She thought as she looked up at the moon in the sky. 'It's bad enough he saw me like this, but to admit that I love him all this time and expect my feelings returned? Just what kind of man am I?' She groaned. 'Fuck me on the side up a tree! This is possibly the worst thing I have to deal with on this journey!'

"Zoro…"

She was startled out of her thoughts when she looked back to see her captain. "L-Luffy? What are you doing out here?"

"Making sure you're okay. I know you said you want to be alone, but I know that you would like some kind of company after awhile."

She sighed as she looked out at the sky once more, letting the other join her. "I'm going to be stuck like this for a long time, huh?"

"It depends on you." Luffy said in his rare display of seriousness.

Zoro had conversations like this before and was a bit glad that the other was like this with her. "How so?"

"Well, I know you're not a huge people person except when it comes to us, but that's because you know us longer. And I know you're not really a romantic type like Sanji, because that's not your thing. And that's okay, because it wouldn't be Zoro if you started doing things like that."

She smiled. "Thanks Luffy, at least you understand. Crap Cook and that Greedy Witch don't seem to figure that out yet."

Luffy laughed. "I guess I'm not the biggest idiot in the world."

"You're not the smartest either, but it wouldn't be you if you did."

Luffy smiled as he looked at his first mate. "Yeah. But like I said, it depends on you if you want to stay a woman."

She lowered her gaze to the ocean's surface. "Like you said, I'm not a romantic person. The possibility of me being in love with someone is like you being able to swim."

"Not entirely." Luffy said as he patted the woman's shoulder. "You can say that because you are tough and all that, woman or not. But even so you're able to love someone at least. Otherwise you'd be a bastard, or in your case a cold hearted bitch."

She grabbed the other's cheek and stretched it out farther than normal. "Thanks Luffy." She said as she let go to see the other smile and laugh.

"No problem Zoro, you're my best friend. I don't care if you're a guy or a girl, as long as Zoro is Zoro, then that's good enough for me!"

Zoro smiled a rare gentle smile as she ruffled the other' s hair. "You're one of a kind, Luffy."

"Nah! Just rare."

Zoro laughed agreeingly as Luffy grabbed her hand.

"We better get to bed!"

"Uh, Luffy… I may have to go to the woman's quarters, since…"

"Oh…" Luffy said as he that a thoughtful look. "Well that's one downside to this…" He said as he pouted. "How am I gonna sleep now?"

"Huh?"

"I'm used to Zoro snoring."

"Oi! I don't snore!"

"Yeah you do, but I like it anyway."

Zoro blushed as she looked away, which let her guard down for the sudden hug the other gave her.

"Good night, Zoro!" He said as he stepped back from his embrace and ran to the men's quarters.

"Night Luffy…" She said as she shook off the sudden surprise.

The next morning, Zoro groaned as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was, embarrassingly, wearing one of Nami's bras, which were the closest thing she could get for her bust, and one of Nami's panties. "This is hell… This has to be…" She said as she felt grossed out by the reflection of herself.

"You're just gonna tough it up until you find that special someone." Nami said, not really pleased to share her under garments with the once tough swordsman. "I'm not liking this arrangement either, but my things are as close to your size as it gets!"

"Can't I just get my stuff from the men's quarters and work with what I have there?"

"No!" Nami said as she sighed. "When it comes to undergarments, the bra has to support the bust and the panties have to be form fitting, anything else is just nightwear."

"This is hell… Complete and utter hell."

"Would you stop saying that and put on the outfit that Robin is kind enough to let you borrow!"

Zoro groaned as she looked at the form fitting violet tee that would no doubt show off her abs, and form fitting pants that will stop a little before her hip bone. "Why are all your clothes so damn tight?"

"Because a woman's curves is her biggest weapon to bait and capture men." Nami said with a grin.

"Fuck that crap! I'm getting my clothes!"

"At least give it a try!"

"As if wearing your underwear isn't embarrassing enough!"

But she lost the fight and walked out wearing what Robin picked out for her. 'This is so embarrassing…' She thought as she saw Sanji, who looked exactly what he would look if it were Robin and Nami there. 'Great… I'll be damned if I get kissed by him of all people.' He then went down to the grassy area of the ship and heard the sudden pause of the violin playing and looked up to see Brook's skeletal jaw drop. 'Great… gentleman pervert number two wants to jump me now. At least he knows I'm a swordsman, therefore I can kick his skeletal ass.'

She looked around to see Franky at the wheel, and noticed the cyborg man was trying not to look at her. 'At least he doesn't act like a pervert towards women…' She thought as she looked to see Nami and Robin at the small outdoor table and having some kind of iced tea and reading either the paper or a book. 'Those two aren't going to help. If any they're making my life as a woman worse.'

Then she heard the laughter of the three youngest crew members as they were playing a game of tag, which Chopper and Usopp stopped to stare at her. 'And no doubt they feel guilty about the whole thing.'

"Gotcha!" Luffy called out as he tagged the stunned two to the ground before looking up to see his first mate. "Hey Zoro! Where you've been all morning!"

"Having my manly dignity ripped piece by piece to look like a decent woman…" She said flatly as Luffy looked up and down.

"Eh? Zoro, why ya wearing Robin's clothes."

"She let me borrow them because Nami doesn't want me to wear my other clothes." She said as she added 'that bitch' under her breath.

Luffy blinked as he seemed to be thoughtful of something before he lowered his voice so that only the other can hear. "Are you wearing her underwear too?"

"Worse, I'm forced to wear Nami's…"

Luffy looked shocked as he placed his hands on the other's shoulders. "I'll talk to them about this."

"Do and who knows what they'll do to me."

Luffy looked serious. "Trust me Zoro."

She looked a bit shocked to see the other display his serious side in front of the crew. "You know I do."

Luffy nodded as he walked away from the other and headed up to where the women were, Robin looked as though she expected it while Nami seemed a bit uncomfortable but managed to put on a straight face.

She watched as Luffy talked to the women before settled herself on the base of the tree and waited for her captain to come up to her, a smile of triumph on his face. "Good news I hope."

"Yep! Robin actually knows how to do some alternative undergarments for you to use until you become a man again, and I talked to Nami for sometime about the clothes and I finally convinced her for you to wear your normal clothes, and only have to wear Robin's clothes on special cases."

"Which is?"

"If we're on an island and/or get invited to a party."

"Okay, since that's pretty damn rare I'm okay for quite a while."

"Yep! But you still have to stay with them until further notice."

"Of course."

"So you better get your clothes and move them to the women's quarters so you can change."

Zoro blushed, which she quickly moved the worn strawhat down to the teen's face so he couldn't see. "Thanks a lot! I owe you one!" She said as she ran to the men's quarters to grab her stuff, which she was so happy to see at this point, and ran to the women's quarters, where Robin was already there.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Zoro-chan."

"Stop that…"

"Let me have my fun." She said with a smile that the other woman wasn't sure about, but accepted it nonetheless.

After a minute of strange cloth bonding and putting on her 'real' clothes, Zoro walked out with her usual roomy dark green cargos, a dark blue tank top and a belt, borrowed from Robin. She also has her prized katanas on her side and, for that moment she forgot that she turned into a woman yesterday.

She was about to take a nap by the tree when she heard the unmistakable laugh of her captain, turned, and had the wind knocked out of her. Next thing she knew she was on her back on the grassy ground, her chest hurts from the skull impact that was inflicted, and a mop of head in her line of view… right above her breasts.

Luffy lifted his head up and looked to see that he landed on his first mate and smiled. "Hey Zoro! Sorry about that, I didn't see you! Then again I couldn't stop after I do my gum-gum bazooka. Are you okay?"

Zoro stared at her captain, fully knowing that they were in a position that would deem inappropriate and perverse, but if she didn't know her captain, she would've hit him before he said anything. But she knew her captain, better than some would say or think, and she can see he was worried he hurt her. She ruffled the teen's head and smiled. "Yeah, Luffy, I'm okay. Besides, I've been hit worse."

Luffy laughed, relieved that his first mate wasn't mad at him.

"But try to be careful next time! You know how Franky doesn't like the ship being wreaked!"

Luffy got on his knees, allowing her to sit upright. "Right." He said with a laugh before leaning over and hugged her. "I'm still sorry about that."

She blushed as she grunted to hide the fact that she was touched by his concern. "Jeeze Luffy, I told you I'm okay."

Luffy leaned back as he let go of his embrace. "I know, but I still wanna say sorry because Zoro puts up with me a lot."

She blinked. "Oi, what's wrong, you're not usually like this."

"Really?" Luffy said as he tilted his head. "Maybe I'm having one of those off days… Nami said the time she had an off day was when she was being generous for once."

"Off day, huh…" She said as she sighed and ruffled his hair. "Well, thank you for your concern Luffy, but I really don't mind putting up with you. You're annoying from time to time, but we wouldn't do so many crazy things if you weren't like that. And hell, it sure passes the time when we're going from one place to another in the high seas."

Luffy blushed, which she caught sight of, and he moved his hat over his face. "Zoro's having an off day too!" He said with a giggle.

She smiled as she patted his back. "Must be contagious." She said with a bit of a giggle. "I'm about to take a nap, wanna join?"

Luffy looked up at his first mate, he still has some pink dusted on his cheeks, but he smiled and agreed to join the other.

When she woke up a couple hours later, she looked down to her lap to see Luffy's head rested there, still asleep from what she could tell. She stared at her sleeping captain as she ran her long, yet calloused fingers through his hair. 'If it means to stay a woman forever to keep my desire from you, then I would have to learn to be a woman.' She thought as she looked like she wanted something, but looked away from her captain to look up at the changing sky. 'I do feel strongly for him, but I'm selfish while he's so caring and loves all of us the same. The love for nakama.' She looked down again and smiled a rare, sad smile. 'So… let me have my hidden selfish desire for you a little longer until I find the power to overcome this feeling and go back to where I didn't feel this way, but only the feeling of companionship you've given me since you asked me to join you.' She then shivered a bit and saw that dinner wouldn't be done for another hour and picked her captain up and brought him down to the men's quarters.

As she exited out of the men's quarters, she went up to where Franky was and saw that Usopp was at the wheel while Franky was looking over Usopp's latest invention. "Hey guys." She said as the two looked at her.

"Hey...! Eh… Bro?"

"You can keep calling me that Franky. I don't mind." She said as Franky gave her the thumbs up.

"You got it Bro!"

She nodded as she looked to where Usopp was. "Hey Usopp, how's it going?"

"Okay… And you?"

She shrugged. "Getting the hang of things… Not really looking forward to the time of the month thing though…"

Usopp laughed a bit. "Yeah…" He said as he seemed a little bit at ease. "I'm sorry, if I'd known what that book was…"

"You didn't know, and it wasn't anyone's fault. We are in the Grand Line after all, anything can happen."

"Yeah, especially this crew."

Zoro laughed as she can see that Usopp's shoulders finally relaxed.

"You think you'll ever be a guy again?"

"Who knows. I'm not like Sanji, and I'll be damned if I try to act like Nami."

"That's true!" Usopp said as he looked like he wanted to say something. "Then there's Luffy…"

"Huh?"

"Well… Luffy's the only one who's okay with the whole change and is acting like nothing has happened… Ya know?"

"That's because he doesn't let small things like this get to him. Unlike the rest of us." She said as she giggled. "Thinking back on it, it was rather childish to be freaked out by the sudden change. When Luffy found me like this while I was napping, he woke me up like he usually did and bluntly pointed out that there was something wrong that I needed to talk to Chopper about. But then Robin had to come around and led me to the women's quarters to talk to Nami and explained how it happened. Everyone except Luffy was surprised by the change."

"I guess that's what makes Luffy, Luffy."

"And a good thing too. I'd still be freaking out if it weren't for him."

"Yeah!" Franky said. "It looks like hardly anything ruffles him when it comes to the small stuff."

"Yeah!" Usopp said as Sanji called out for dinner.

"I better get Luffy up."

"Food!"

"Or not." She said as she shook her head.

During dinner, Sanji served Robin and Nami first as usual, but then he set down the third plate to Zoro.

"And for you." Sanji said in the same fashion he did with the other ladies, which pissed her off.

"Oi, Crap Cook, don't put me in the same category as Robin and Nami."

"As much as I would do that, you're going to be a woman for quite some time, so you better enjoy some of its benefits." He said with a grin. "Besides, I live to serve women."

"I'm warning you, Dartbrow, take one step out of line and I'll hurt you!"

"Duly noted." He said carelessly, which pissed her off even more.

"Zoro, watch that anger of yours, it harms your complexion." Nami voiced as she ate her food.

"I don't give a damn!" She said as she rubbed her temples. She instinctively caught her captain's wrist before he stole anything.

"Aw man! You caught me!" Luffy whined as he tried to get his hand back.

"You're too predictable, Captain…" She said as she let go of the other's wrist.

Luffy laughed as he was kicked behind by Sanji.

"Oi! No stealing period! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Too many…" He said as he rubbed his head.

"I don't know why I bother reminding you!"

"Keep your mouth shut then, you're a lot less annoying when you're quiet." She said, but instead of the usual bitty remark that usually caused them to fight, the blonde simply noodle danced on the spot as he spouted sweet nothings about her. 'The hell?' She thought as she backed away from the chef. She thought the blind love fool was going to get close when Luffy grabbed the chef by the arm and tugged on it, whining about getting seconds, which caused an argument between the two, giving her enough time to finish up her plate and placed it in the sink.

"Get the fuck off me Luffy!" Sanji shouted as he shook his arm to get the other out of his hold, which he did, causing the blond to lose balance and fell on his back.

She took this time to get out of the kitchen and sighed. "That was close." She whispered as she went to the front of the ship and enjoyed the cool evening air before she heard her captain come up behind her, but was surprised that he brought a blanket with him and wrapped it over her shoulders.

"You have night duty tonight, remember." He said.

"Oh, that's right." She said with a smile. "Thanks Luffy."

Luffy smiled as he adjusted his hat a bit before looking out to the horizon. "Sanji was acting weirder than usual…"

"That's because now that I'm a woman he has to treat me the same as he did with Robin and Nami." She sighed. "And I really don't like to throw the first punch at someone who I know isn't willing to fight."

Luffy smiled as he traced random doodles on the railing. "Ne, Zoro…"

"Hm?"

"I know you probably don't care about knowing things like this, but… How can you tell you like someone?"

Zoro blinked as she looked at her captain, who stared at the railing. "Why would you ask me that?"

He shrugged. "Cause you're always honest with me."

She blinked as could feel the cold wind get colder on her face. "Well… You're right, I really don't care about that sort of thing." She started as she looked at her captain before sighing. "But… If you want to know if you like someone… I would have to say… This person would have to make you feel important even if it's something stupid. You're able to be in sync with the person, even if you're the complete opposite of the other. And you can't imagine a moment after meeting them…" She said as she could feel her face getting warmer, which was relieved with the cold wind on her face. "Why do you ask?" Her response, however was the other grabbing her hand gently and she saw his thumb running over her knuckles.

"I just wanted to know…" He said as he let go of her hand.

She was a bit surprised of the other's behavior and saw that he was dead serious. "Do you like someone?"

"I think so… but it'll be bad if it's not meaningful, right?"

"Right…" She said as the other didn't move for some time. "Will you let me know once you find out?"

"Of course I will." Luffy said with a smile. "Because it's Zoro!" With that he ran off before the other could say anything.

"What does that even mean?" She asked as she brought the blanket closer to herself.

That night on watch, she couldn't sleep as she thought about that short conversation.

_'Because it's Zoro!'_

She kept thinking about what he really meant by that as she stared out into the moonlit night. But while she's thinking about what he said, she also thought about him and all the things they've done up to this point. When she did that, the desire came back. "Damn it… Always happens when I think about him…" She whispered as she rubbed her shoulders. "Luffy… Do you really like someone on the ship?" She said, finding herself really depressed. "Shit… Here comes the stupid female hormones…" She said, but it was just an excuse to how she really feels.

The next morning, she was asleep in the total seclusion of Nami's tangerine grove. She was sure that, if anyone was looking for her, they would have to spend an hour before going into the grove. She done it many times before, and Nami was okay with her being there as long as she didn't eat anything. She wasn't Luffy after all.

She was a bit tired, but not enough to sleep, which was unusual for her and wished that she could just close her eyes without seeing her captain's face.

"Zoro?"

She looked to see the only person that's causing her to lose sleep at the moment. "Luffy?"

"Mind if I join you?"

"No problem." She said as the other laid down next to her, both looking up to the sky through the branches. "You've thought more about what we talked last night?"

"Yeah… And you know what?"

"What?"

"I've always like everyone the same because I only know that much, ya know?"

"Yeah…" She said, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"But there are times when I feel different for one particular person in the crew, but it usually out of admiration or something like that. But then that feeling kept getting stronger as time went on, and now… I can honestly say that what I feel isn't like a love for nakama, but something more…"

She smiled, both proud that the other realized something about love, but also disappointed because the person he likes is probably not her, even though she knew him longer than anyone. "That's good to hear, you going to tell that person?"

"That's the thing… I don't think this person would like me after I tell them."

"Why not?"

"Because this person wants to be the best."

She blinked upon hearing that, but didn't make any sudden moves.

"And in order to be the best, this person can't be distracted. Although I do distract everyone a lot, this person gets stronger and stronger whether I do anything or not. So I thought this person wouldn't mind my usual antics. But once I realized my feelings for this person, I thought that it might be the biggest distraction of all."

"It can be, but that kind of feeling is like a double edged sword, it can hurt someone, but it can also make them strong because that feeling is there." She said.

"Would you do that?"

She giggled. "I already do, you idiot." She said as she looked at him, who was looking at her. "I care about this crew, which is both my weakness and my strength. If I lose anyone of you, it will hurt me, but I will also be enraged to the point where I lose sight of my true goal. That's why I want to keep getting stronger to protect everyone, but also be strong for myself for when I face up against Mihawk."

"So… even if you like someone, you wouldn't feel like you're being held back?"

"No, not really, it just means I have to be even stronger to be able to protect that person, so that I'll always have that person by my side…" She said as they were in a comfortable silence as Luffy turned to his side to fully face the other. "Luffy?"

"I like you Zoro… I really, really like you a lot."

She blinked as she saw how serious he is, but she still wanted to make sure. "How much?"

Luffy got up and hovered over his first mate on his hands and knees, looking down at the shocked expression of the other. "Can I kiss you?" He asked, waiting for her to say anything.

She reached her hand up to place it behind the other's head and brought it down so her lips were on his. She felt the other respond almost immediately and held him close as they deepened the kiss.

Sharp emerald eyes opened to see that the sky was changing color once again and sighed. 'No one bothered to look for either of us. That's good… I think…' Zoro thought as Luffy was waking up from his nap as well. "Hey there-"

Luffy looked to see that Zoro was back to being a man. "Zoro! You're a guy again!"

Zoro lifted up his shirt to see that he didn't have the lumps anymore and he laughed before kissing his captain again. "All thanks to you, my Captain." He whispered heatedly as he flipped them over and deepened the kiss, earning a moan from the other.

Zoro parted from the kiss to look at the other below him and smiled his rare smile as he brushed away the bangs from the other's face. "I love you Luffy."

"I love you too, Zoro. Man or woman."

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed him once more.

* * *

Don't ask me why I did this, again, I was in the mood to do something like this and this is how it ended up.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's Lunar-san's belated gift fic! Since her birthday falls on 9/11, you know it's going to have something to do with the tragic moment of our time in America. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**A Miracle in Tragedy**_

"Wow Zoro! You're really going to work in the Twin Towers?" Asked a young, lanky yet muscular man named Monkey D. Luffy.

"It's just an interview, Luffy." Said a taller, a bit more muscular man named Roronoa Zoro. "All I have to do is show up, answer questions and hope to get a call."

"But still! I heard the Twin Towers is really something!"

"That's because you've just moved to New York with me…" He said with a sigh. "Now hurry up! You're going to be late for school, and I promised your brother that I would make sure your studies are important while you're here. Otherwise it's my head he'll be after."

"Okay, okay. I get it." Luffy said as he finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag. "I'm really glad that Ace trusts you to help me out and be your roommate while I'm attending here."

"It took a lot of convincing, now get your shoes on, or we'll miss the subway."

"I'm more worried about you getting lost."

"Shut up, Luffy!"

Later Zoro found himself in the lobby in one of the Twin Towers, which he didn't know which because his sense of direction is that bad. 'Why do I suddenly feel like this is a bad day to come here…?' He thought as he went up to the woman behind the desk, told her his information and, carefully, followed the directions to where he was supposed to go for the interview. The last thing he needs is to be completely lost on his interview, which always looks bad when it comes to a job. 'I don't know why I bother getting a job so far from home…' He thought, could already see him getting lost in the subway system and be an hour or so late. 'What the hell was I thinking?' He sighed as he waited in the elevator with another woman, who looked like she'd been working in the building for a good number of years, seeing how professional she is. 'Yep, I'm out of my mind. And Luffy isn't the cause this time.'

When he saw that he reached his floor, he walked out and asked where his interviewer's office is and followed those directions, carefully, before he found the office and waited. 'Shit… I should've said I got a bad cold today or something… I'm getting a really bad feeling about this.' He sighed. 'But it's only an interview, right? It's not like it's the end of-' He thought was cut off when he heard a loud bang sound that seemed to make the whole building shake. "The hell?" He whispered as the horrid feeling he'd been having stilled, as if suddenly frozen, before he heard screaming.

Somewhere on the other side of the area, Luffy was in class taking a test when he suddenly felt sick. The kind where one knows something bad is happening but not sure what it is. He was excited about his best friend and roommate possibly getting a job in the Twin Towers. He didn't know what the big deal was with the two buildings, but he found them impressive all the same much like Lady Liberty. But when he parted from the other, he felt uncomfortable. At first he thought that the other would get lost as usual, due to the lack of direction that the other is continuously denied of having, and would lose any chance of working in the awesome buildings. But as the day wore on, he started to fear that he wouldn't see the other, which was silly because after his last class ends he would find the other cooking up something he can make and talk about their day like they've been doing since he arrived.

Then there was a commotion going on outside of the classroom, which bothered his instructor and went out to shout at the disturbances to be quiet. But when he saw his instructor coming back, he gained the other students attention as everyone saw that he was pale, as if he saw a ghost.

"Everyone… Raise your hands if someone you know is working in or around the area of the Twin Towers…"

Luffy, along with a few others, raised his hand looking really confused of the sudden wanting to about who works in the Twin Towers.

"I'm sorry to announce this to those you know who works in the Twin Towers… but…" His instructor looked like he was having a difficult decision to make. "But the towers… A plane crashed into one, and the other followed after…"

Luffy felt his stomach fall into a hidden black hole inside him as his breathing stopped. "What?" He and a few others said, watching their instructor to run that by them again.

"I'm sorry…" He said as he dismissed the class for the day. "For those of you who have another class after this, don't bother… All classes are canceled until further notice..." He said as Luffy and a few others ran out of the classroom and immediately headed to any available transportation to get to where the towers are.

He brought his cell out and started dialing Zoro's cell number and waited to hear an answer, but only got to voice mail. "Zoro! It's me, Luffy! Call me when you get this message!" He said, a bit louder than he normally liked, but he didn't care at the moment as he got on the bus to get to the towers.

Soon the bus couldn't get close due to the barricades and he busted out of the bus, which was followed by a few other desperate people, and ran towards the area where he should see the two gleaming towers, but all he saw was smoke that covered the light blue sky. He then saw a huge crowd, seeming to want to get in there and try to get anyone out of the huge pile of steel, concrete, and glass.

He can't remember if he was shouting, crying, screaming, or all of that at the same time, but he did remember that he was desperate to find his friend, anything that can let him know that the other wasn't in the building at the time and got lost like usual. He tried calling again, but it was still on voice message.

He didn't know how long he was there, but he somehow blacked out through his blind panic and found himself in the hospital. From what he heard from the nurses, he overexerted himself through the panic he felt that he stressed himself to the point of mentally exhausting himself and passed out on the street. He asked if there was anyone in Zoro's description in the hospital as well, but he was told that there was no such person checked in. He was released a bit soon after and talked to the doctor that was looking over him to give him a call if this or any hospital has Zoro in their care.

He went home, thinking that he was overeating and probably Zoro swallowed his pride and went home, but that thought was immediately shut down when he saw that the desired being was nowhere in sight. 'Even Zoro wouldn't get lost if he's on his way home!' He thought as he fell down on his knees, reality of the situation hitting him like bricks. "Zoro…" He whispered as his body shook at the sudden dread of the possibility of losing his best friend since forever. "Zoro!" He screamed as he cried.

If this bothered the neighbors, they didn't come out to shut him up as his crying can be heard throughout the building while he called out his friends name in vain, since the other wasn't there to comfort him.

Zoro woke up, mind fogged as he tried moving, only to feel that he couldn't move. Dull pain finally registered when he did try to move, awakening his foggy mind a bit to register his surroundings. It was dark, he was sure of that, he could feel some of his limbs swelling, possibly due to having some broken bones or something. He could also smell blood within the dust, which caused him to gag a bit, since it was so strong. It was like he was covered in it. 'What the hell happened?' He thought as his eyes adjusted to the dark and could barely make out the jagged edges of broken concrete and bent steel.

Then his mind finally was clear enough for him to remember what happened. 'That's right! That huge bang and vibrating from the building was the building was falling… But…' He managed to move his head a bit. 'Am I alive? I'm feeling like shit so I guess I am…' He coughed a bit, and winced at the pain he had in his chest. 'Shit… I survived a building collapse. But it looks like I'm going to die like this. Damnit… I wonder if there's a search and rescue going on right now?' Then he remembered Luffy. 'Fuck! Luffy! He must've known by now! How long was I out anyway? I can't even tell!' He coughed again as he groaned at the pain he received for that. 'I wonder how deep I am in this rubble? I wonder if I can survive long enough to find me?' He breathed slowly as he moved a bit to fully know what's broken and what's stuck. "Nothing crushed, yet another miracle." He said to himself, thinking that if he talked more than someone would hear him. "Looks like my air supply isn't completely cut off, since I can still breathe and all… But no water or food… so I've got a good month and a half to live before I really die." He took another deep breath, which seems to hurt his chest. "Maybe less then that depending what my condition is. I could be internally bleeding and not realize it. This is a crappy way to die…" He looked around, which still hasn't changed. "Okay… what to do now?" He thought about what to do so he wasn't completely losing his mind in the silence. "Luffy likes to sing random songs to keep himself from being bored." He chuckled. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He started to sing out notes before making up a song, which he hoped was enough for someone to hear him. "And don't get me started on the song that never ends, I've always hated that song because it truly is never endingly annoying!" He sang out, causing him to laugh a bit, which gave him pain. "Damn…"

He didn't know how long he's been in this situation, but he knows that his throat was being raw from singing for god knows how long. He could be singing for two days straight and not realize it. And since he can't tell if it's night or day where he was, his sleep patter was completely off for the sake of survival. Soon he heard something, a dog's bark and the crushing sounds of boots to broken gravel. "Oi! Anyone!" He called out, raw throat be damned! He needed to get out and looked at, not to mention to see if Luffy was okay. Shit, he didn't know if the other knew he was still alive. What if he's the only survivor? That's both good and bad for him, good because he's able to live another waking moment, bad because he'd feel awful about the other poor bastards that have loved ones that they'll never go home to. But those thoughts were silenced when he closed his eyes so dust wouldn't get in them followed by a bright light that he could see through his eye lids.

"We found another one!" Called out a man. "Get a medic here ASAP!"

'Looks like I'm not the only lucky bastard that survived this.' He thought as he heard the man call out.

"Sir, can you tell me your name?"

"Zoro! Roronoa Zoro!" He called out with his raw voice. "How long was I down here?"

"Two days. You're lucky to even be alive."

"Obviously…" He said as he coughed.

"Do you feel any pain at all?"

"I think some of my limbs are swollen, and I can't really move that much. And my chest hurts when I breathe or cough."

At that moment a couple people came by, most likely medics or someone of the like, he couldn't tell.

"Is there anyone we should contact?"

"Yeah, there is! My best friend Luffy! Shit he must think I'm dead or something!"

"You wouldn't be the first." He said as the medics went down to check over the man as he talked on the walkie talkie and continued to look for any survivors.

Luffy as on the bed that Zoro slept on, curled up like a kicked puppy as he held the pillow close to him. His eyes were red and puffy from the continuous crying. Like dry heaving, he sobbed but his eyes were spent of any salty liquid that it compensated it by making the other's body shake along with his sobbing sounds and whimpers.

He missed Zoro terribly.

It never, never occurred to him that he would lose his best friend like this. He had always known that the other was strong and can handle himself where ever he ended up. But this wasn't something that happens daily, obviously, but this was something even his friend can't walk out and say that he'll be fine. Of course not. He didn't know how far up the other was in either tower, or whether or not the man was talking to his suppose boss at the time it happened. All he knew was that the other was there when it happened and he's not here now, a clear indication that his best friend was never coming back. He never expected to find a day of promise to end up the way it did.

He spent the rest of his time thinking over what they talked about last, their last words before they parted ways.

_"Tell me all about it when I get home, okay!" He said happily as the subway started to slow to a stop._

_"I know, I know." Zoro said before grinning. "Good luck on that test of yours."_

_"Thanks, I'm gonna need it. But you need more luck than I do."_

_"It's just an interview, not the end of the world."_

He cried harder when he remembered that line. 'It may as well be the end of the world… Because you're not here…' He thought as he buried his face into the pillow, which had proof of the other's tears being there.

Then the phone rang, but he didn't bother moving. The phone rang before, but it was never Zoro on the other line, so he gave up answering and sunk even more into his depression. And soon the message machine came on, the only thing he liked after the annoying ringing.

"This is Luffy!" His cheerful voice sang out.

"And Zoro…" His friend's voice answering with a grunt.

"We're not here at the moment!" Him again.

"So leave a message, unless you're a telemarketer which don't even bother saying a word." Zoro's again before the beep sound.

'Zoro…' He thought as the message started and he was ignoring what it was saying before he heard his friend's name mentioned. "What?" He got up and headed to the phone, where the message ended. He pressed play, skipping older messages that were not important to him, and got to the recent one and listened. "To Mr. Luffy D. Monkey, we are informed that Roronoa Zoro is found and is taken to the nearest hospital to undergo emergency care." He didn't care to listen to the rest of the message as he put on some clothes and rushed out of the apartment, having an idea where his friend was being taken.

Zoro woke up, dazed and confused but can clearly smell something that relates to bleach. He blinked to refocus his mind to process things as he looked around and his mind reeled enough for him to remember that he was sent to the hospital and was put into emergency care. But from the looks of it he was out of emergency care and was in a regular room. He saw that both his legs and his whole left arm were in casts, while his right arm was bandaged and he saw that he was attached to something to help him hydrate. "This is going to be hell…" He said, wincing at the sound of his voice. 'Shit… I over used my voice a bit too much.' He thought as he heard a pair of feet running down the hall outside the door and soon saw the one person he was worried he wasn't able going to see.

"Zoro!" Luffy said, eyes not hiding the fact that he was crying and his appearance definitely showed that he was completely torn emotionally before he saw the man before him, bandaged but alive.

"Hey Luf…" He said, his voice still not like it's usual, but it seemed the other ignored it or didn't care as he let the other hug him. "I'm glad to see you…"

"I'm happy to see you're okay…" Luffy said as fresh tears came out. "I really thought you were gone… How stupid…"

"Not entirely, there's very few people that actually survived that kind of thing… And that's a miracle in itself… But for the others…"

Luffy held him, silencing the other from saying anything more. "I do feel sorry for those who did lose someone permanently, because I truly thought I did, but… I'm still happy to see you here now. I'm selfish for being this happy when thousands can't have this same happiness I feel… But damn it! I have every damn right to be happy right here, right now."

Zoro managed a smile and leaned his head to kiss the other's neck. "Then that makes two of us then."

Luffy held the other tighter as his tears kept going down onto the other's hospital gown, but these were tears of relief and selfish happiness to have the other with him.

* * *

No joke, there were survivors in that tragic day. I remember watching something about that, and one of the people were up in their office and saw the plane coming towards the building, but he's still alive to tell the tale! And he's not that close to the ground either... It's still surprising that he survived while the plane crashed just below where his office is and hundreds, probably thousands of feet off the ground!


	29. Chapter 29

And here'sTerror-san's (recently Tsume-san) belated gift. Yet another 9/11 inspired fic. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**_Thought I Lost_**

The sound of an alarm clock was heard in two different places as one shut his off about seconds after it made that annoying sound, while the other waved around blindly before hitting the snooze button and slept a bit more.

The first is a man in his mid-late twenties with a well built body kissed with a medium dark tan. He has short, unusually color green hair, emerald eyes, and a face that most would be unfortunate to see in a dark alley. He grunted as he got up from the bed to his closet to pick out an undershirt, a long sleeved dress shirt, black pressed pants and a regular grey tie.

While the first man was getting ready, the second man suddenly realized he had to be up and jumped out of bed. This man is in his mid-twenties and was not as well built as the first, but still maintained the muscle within the thin frame of his body, ebony hair that was longer than the first, but still short and seemed to have a mind of its own. Wide brown eyes looked at the closet as he frantically grabbed anything that looked presentable. Under the left eye was a small crescent scar that showed that it had been years that it's been there, and he quickly put on his clothes as he looked at the time and yelped his surprise.

The first man was already done and looked presentable, which he didn't seem to like with a sound of a grunt before grabbing his suitcase and walked out of his apartment and took the stairs down, because the elevator took too long in his opinion and headed out into the busy early morning street of New York City.

The second man looked a bit of a mess as he tried brushing his teeth and putting on his clothes at the same time. When he did get his clothes on, he ran like the devil was after him out of his apartment, only to back track when he remembered to grab his suitcase and lock the door. He ran out into the busy sidewalk, which he had to apologize to everyone he bumped into until he saw the subway entrance and ran down the steps to get his ticket for the subway.

The first man, already got his ticket, was waiting for the train to arrive as he checked his watch.

The second man finally got through and ran up to see that the train arrived and made a dash to the closing doors, made it, and crashed into the first man, who was holding the upper rail as if expecting this would happen.

"Morning, Luffy." Said the first man as the second, Luffy, panted and straightened to a normal standing position.

"Morning Zoro! That was a close call!"

"You slept in again, didn't you?" The man, Zoro said with hardly any emotion as he reached into his pocket and pulled up a black tie. "And forgot to wear a tie, again…"

Luffy laughed as the other helped him look presentable. "At least I remembered my suit case this…" He said before his face fell.

"You left it at the ticket place, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Anything important?"

"Just papers… Something about schedules…"

"So not too important." He said as he got his cell phone, dialed, and talked to the person that runs the station where they left at before turning it off. "It'll be there when we get back."

"Thanks a lot Zoro. I would be a mess if not for you."

He sighed as he shook his head. "You're lucky that we work in the same building."

Luffy smiled. "Zoro's a great guy!"

"Oi…" He said as he looked at the other, who was only a few inches smaller than him, but not short at all.

When they reached to their stop, they walked out along with the crowd and headed to two glistening buildings.

"Morning Twin Towers!" Luffy called out, which many would assume he's seventeen with a bad case of ADHD.

"You have to do that, every morning?" Zoro asked, slightly embarrassed by the other man's childish antics.

"Why not? It gives me a good feeling when I do that."

"Why am I friends with you again?"

"Oh! Oh! I remember! Because I was new and the boss assign me to you to show me the ropes."

"And ever since then you wouldn't leave me alone…" He said, remembering that day as well. Secretly he was glad that his stick up the ass boss assigned the man to him on that fateful day. Because Luffy was full of energy and optimisium, and he was rumored as a 'demon' by his co-workers due to his height, intimidating face, and his knack for being in a bad mood every day. Safe to say he didn't make friends easily due to how he appeared to others, and he could care less. Then Luffy came around and everyone was a little put off with the high energy, happy-go-lucky guy, especially since not everyone had the energy or patience to deal with that kind of energy with or without coffee.

Luffy is the only person who accepted him as he is. The second they were introduced, the younger man announced bluntly how 'cool' his hair is. Even when he was yelling at him, he just laughed it off like it was some great joke. The whole day was emotionally and mentally exhausting to him that time, but by the time it was time to leave, he found out that they took the same route to get home, but that he was late so they missed each other by a mere minute. And ever since then the younger man rushed to get to the train on time with him and walk to work together.

The older man enjoyed having the other around, even though his expression hardly changed his way of talking to people improved because Luffy did not like to be ignored. He would talk to the other when he had a question, mostly out of the blue randoms that were idiotic and simple at best, and because he talked to the other a lot, he talked more to people in the building and his boss, which was a feat in itself.

They entered the building, checked themselves in and headed up to their respectful cubicles, which was right next to each other (due to Luffy begging his boss for three weeks straight).

"Morning everyone!" Luffy cheerfully called out to everyone within earshot.

"Morning Luffy." Some called as they continued what they were doing.

Zoro simply placed his suitcase on his desk as the other followed him into the office.

"Hey, Zoro, wanna go out for lunch today? It's a great day out!"

He looked out of the huge windows that make up the walls in the building and saw that it was a nice day out. "Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"That bistro in Little Italy seems good."

"That's some ways from here…" He pointed it out.

"No one will know we're here."

"Maybe not me…"

Luffy smiled as he hugged the other, who was a bit surprised. "I'd miss you."

Zoro is touched by this. After dealing with the others for a few years, having someone like Luffy to show such affection and say such things was refreshing, but of course he still has pride and cleared his throat. "Okay, we'll go to that place then. I'll make up an excuse for both of us."

"Yay! Zoro's the greatest!"

He couldn't help but grin, because he liked hearing it. A lot.

"Monkey!" Called out a man, clearly the boss. "I need you to run an errand for me!"

"Okay, Boss!" Luffy called as he waved to Zoro. "See ya later!"

"Stay out of trouble!" He called back, knowing that the other man, though likeable, can be a magnet of trouble if he's not around to keep him away from it.

With that he turned to his computer and started to type up some things that the memo mentioned that he had to type up for. His desk phone then started to ring and he picked it up to hear his boss barking out about some dry cleaning to be picked up. "Okay sir, I'll get it…" He said, not knowing why his boss would let him run that errand. 'If I'm getting the dry cleaning, what is Luffy doing?' He thought as he shrugged and walked out of the building.

The one flaw he would deny if anyone mentioned it, is that he had horrid sense of direction. 'How did I get on the other side of the bridge?' He thought as he could see the Twin Towers from across the river. "Shit… Must've taken the wrong turn somewhere…" He mumbled to himself when he saw something unusual in the sky. "An airplane? This far out?" He said as he and a few others who noticed it saw that it was heading off course of the airport. "I know there's no landing platform th-" He started to say when he realized just where the plane was going. His eyes widened when he saw the plane crashed into the first of the two buildings as the people gasped and called out around him. 'Luffy!' He thought as he reached to get his phone, only to remember that Luffy left his suitcase at the subway station, and it was usually on silent due to the boss having a fit about it the last few times.

He was at a loss at what to do. Even if he did get back to the other side of the river, the area would most likely be blocked off from the citizen from further harm.

To make matters worse, he and everyone saw a second plane hit the second tower. He couldn't do anything but stand there along with everyone as he watched the two towers fall, much like his heart at the thought never seeing the energetic man ever again.

With Luffy, sometime before the incident, ran the errand of picking out a birthday gift for his soon to be six-year-old granddaughter. He and the other met her before and she took a great liking to him, so he was more than happy to do the errand for him. He even knew the little girl's favorite toy store is at, which was quite a long way from work, but he believes his boss wouldn't mind.

Once he found and purchased the plush purple monkey, he headed out to see the people in front of the store, standing there with shocked horrified looks on their faces. He looked up to see that one of the towers had huge hole and dark smoke was coming out. He was going to ask someone what happened when he saw a plane hit the second tower and he dropped the bag holding the gift as he saw that. 'Zoro!' He thought as he stood there with the rest of the crowd as the building came down like the one game of janga. It was only then did he realize that he was crying.

Hours seemed like days before the chaos clamed to a shocked silence, which was out of place in the usually busy city, but the events of what transpired seemed like a bad dream if not for the real proof before them.

Evening fell and Zoro, along with a few others, stood behind the barricade to see the remains of the once two tall buildings. He remembered the last time he talked and seen Luffy, having some slim hope that the other was like him and the errand was outside the building when it happened, but chances like that are almost slim to none. He looked around to see if the other is within the crowd, wondering if the other was doing the same, but could not see him anywhere and reluctantly walked the long way to the station where Luffy left his suitcase. He could at least take procession of it before someone else does.

When he got to the station, he went up to the man and asked for it, which confused the man.

"But, the owner just picked it up about a few hours ago."

"What? Luffy's alive!" He said, shocked to hear this.

"I wouldn't mistake him for anyone else, since he's the only one with that small scar under his left eye."

Zoro then took out his cell phone and rushed out of the station to get better reception. 'Please pick up. Please pick up.' He thought, truefully hoping that the younger man is alive and well.

With Luffy, after he seen the horrifying sight, picked up the, what he believes will become, the bittersweet birthday gift, and walked like the living dead to the station to pick up his suitcase, told the man what happened, was told that the other was sorry for his loss, and walked just a slow to his own apartment. He dropped the items on the ground by the door and dragged his feet to the couch and just laid there.

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he heard his phone ring and decided not to pick up and let the machine get it.

_"You've reached Monkey D.'s residence! I can't reach the phone right now because I'm either working, sleeping, or hanging out with my best friend Zoro!"_

He winced at that.

_"Leave a message and I'll get back to ya!"_

He sighed, mentally noting to change his machine when he gets around to it.

_"Luffy? Luffy please pick up if you're there."_

He sprang up when he heard the familiar voice of the other man.

_"Luffy? Please be there…" _Zoro's voice sounded desperate and he raced to the phone to answer just before the message timer can cut them off.

"Zoro! Zoro!" He called out, hoping he made it in time.

_"Luffy? Luffy! Is that really you!" _He made it.

"Zoro! I thought… Earlier when the towers…"

"Same here…" Zoro said, wiping away tears he didn't know he has before they fell. "Shit… I didn't know if you were running an errand from inside the building or outside… Damn… I was so sure I lost you…"

Luffy wasn't hiding the fact he was crying. "I thought you were still inside! Where were you then?"

"I was running an errand just minutes after you left… Then I got lost…" He said, only telling the other's flaw to him. "I was on the other side of the river when I saw it happen… Luffy…"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I come over?"

"I don't mind at all, you're always welcome…"

"Thanks… give me some time to find you. You know how I am…"

Luffy giggled a bit, knowing the other's flaw. "Just don't hang up just yet, okay?"

"Okay, I'll tell you where I'm at and you tell me if I'm going the right way."

"Sounds good."

After Luffy talked the directions to Zoro, the older man finally reached the destination and the other was waiting for him through the open door he didn't bother to close when he walked in a few hours earlier.

Zoro, eyes red from his relief cry, walked up and embraced the other, who returned the embrace with his own.

They stayed that way for sometime before they slightly parted, but still have their arms around them, and they stared into each other's eyes. Both of their eyes were red from tears and were smiling, knowing that they haven't lost each other as they had previously thought much earlier. Then after a comfortable moment of silence, Zoro leaned down to kiss the other, who had a mild look of surprise.

Zoro knew he'd risk everything that they have when he did this, but his sudden emotional drive through the day was beyond taxing for him, and just simply seeing and holding the other couldn't compare to how much he felt about the other. What he didn't expect was the other returning the kiss and felt the other's hand go into his hair, bringing them closer. And he wasn't going to complain, feeling that this is what they both needed after what happened. Just more proof that they're here… alive.

They parted from the kiss to look at each other for a moment before embracing each other once more, knowing that tomorrow wasn't going to be like the other days before today.

They know tomorrow, more than a thousand people will be mourning for lost loved ones that weren't so lucky to cheat death the way they did, and both knew that they can't return to that site to work anymore. But for that moment, they're just glad to be in each other's presence.

"Zoro…" Luffy said quietly as he heard the other make a sound that he's listening. "What's going to happen from now?"

Zoro was thinking the same thing as well. "I don't know Luffy… But I do know this… That we're together in this… and even though we may not know everyone who worked there, we should mourn with everyone else until all of us can finally move forward." He said as he noticed the plush monkey. "That for the boss's granddaughter?"

Luffy looked over as well and nodded. "Yeah… That was my errand today… I went to her favorite toy shop to get it."

Zoro held the other tight. "We should give it to her anyway. At least she'll know that her grandfather thought about her before…"

Luffy returned the tight embrace and nodded. "You're right Zoro… It's what he would've wanted." He buried his face into the other's chest. "You're really are the greatest, Zoro."

Zoro smiled a little as he kissed the top of the other's head. "So are you…"

And with that, they shared a moment of silence, remembering what they've lost that day and what they've thought they lost, and what was there to come when the sun rises the next day.

* * *

Well... there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	30. Chapter 30

Okay! Finally got two gift fics done a couple days before and not delayed like the others in the past. Here's your gift, Surguri-chan. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_Once Enemies_**

Blood is that all he sees covering the lifeless faces, the eyes revealing that there's nothing there. Bloody dolls of broken flesh that revealed the damage from the small metal, which seemed harmless until loaded to a gun.

Luffy, a young man of nineteen, was greeted with this sight after being knocked out on the battle field. He looked around for any survivors like himself, but saw that the battlefield was still with the deathly silence. He was covered in blood from the fellow soldiers that he was fighting alongside with before the mine blast behind them brought enough force to knock him down and he hit his head on the ground.

He carefully stepped around the dead bodies of both his comrades and enemies.

"Hello!" He called out as his voice seemed to echo in the wind. "Hello!" He looked around to find anyone, a sign of life, something to let him know he wasn't alone in this death field. 'Did everyone die here?' He thought, seeing all the faces from when they were alive and in the camp together. 'Did the other guys win this fight? Or did we?' He looked around in case he missed anyone while he was calling.

While he was calling, he wasn't looking where he was stepping and he stepped on someone's arm, which was responded with a groan that sounded like a growl. "Oh!" He said as he looked down and saw someone, covered in blood like himself, but only shows that he got some bullet wounds on the arm he stepped on, shoulder, and legs. He bent down and helped the other up, ignoring the protest the other was giving out.

Once he got the other out from a couple other dead bodies, he saw that the man was wearing the uniform of his enemy, but what also caught his attention was the green hair and tanned, muscled skin that was unlike the others in the same uniform.

He then saw the other opening his eye, which revealed emerald green iris, and said something in a language he didn't quite understand. He shook his head and spoke. "I don't understand a word you just said."

The man groaned as he pointed to the gun not too far from them, and then at himself.

'He wants me to kill him?' Luffy thought as he looked at the gun just a few feet away from him. He looked at all the dead bodies beyond the gun and saw a first aid kit on one dead soldier.

The man looked to see the other get up and headed to the direction where he pointed and closed his eyes once more, hoping to fall asleep once more before the bullet ends his life for good.

xxx

When he woke up, he saw a dark night sky with small stars, along with the feeling of warmth around him. When his mind was a bit more awake, he got up, but groaned at the pain from where the bullets hit and he felt a hand on his least bandaged shoulder. He looked to see his enemy soldier from earlier ease him back down onto a makeshift mattress of jackets from the dead. It smelled like blood and death, but it beats the hard, drought ground. He watched as the other was talking to him a language he didn't understand and continued to watch as the other went over to where the fire is and brought back what looked like food. He looked at the soldier above him and saw that the man has black, ebony hair that was matted a bit with dried blood, wide brown eyes, and a small scar under his left eye. He also noted that the other's frame was lean, but saw some muscle to them. He looked around to see that they weren't too far from the battlefield, but was far enough away from the dead bodies that were once their enemies and allies.

He eased himself up to a sitting position and grabbed the offered food that his enemy is allowing him to have. It wasn't much, but it looked okay from what he could see.

"Luffy."

He looked at the other questionably as the other pointed at himself and repeated what he said. He understood that as he spoke. "Zoro."

Luffy seemed happy to know the other's name and settled eating his portion. He was looking for any extra rations the dead bodies have and tried his hand on cooking. He couldn't find much and he never really cooked, so he was hopeful that it wouldn't kill the man in the night or he'll be alone again. He even looked around for anymore survivors after he dragged the other man. But he soon realized that he and his enemy were the only survivors of this bloody battle.

'But I was only knocked out while he fought his ass off…' He thought as he finished his portion, which didn't really satisfy him but it was something until morning.

Zoro looked at the other and looked to see that the other was wearing thin clothing, which means the other could be freezing by the night air by now. "Oi, aren't you cold?" He asked as he rubbed his arms to mention the other what he was talking about.

"Huh? I told you I can't understand you." He said when a breeze went their way and it took him a minute before he shivered and huddled up to himself. "Shit it's cold!"

'Not the sharpest blade, are ya?' Zoro thought as he covered himself, despite the smell and saw the other move closer to the small fire that was made. 'Are we really the only survivors here?' He looked at the shiolletes of the dead bodies. 'And he could've killed me earlier like I told him to, but he let me live.' He eyed the other, grabbing another thin jacket from some unfortunate soldier. 'Probably couldn't handle being alone.' He laid back down onto the makeshift mattress and started to fall asleep. 'If I die in the night or not, the morning we have to decide where the hell we're going and see if we can't get any information.' He closed his eyes and that was the end of his thoughts.

Luffy in the meantime was still cold even though he was near the fire. He looked to see the other man, Zoro, was already asleep and looked warm. He went up to the other and laid down next to him, exchanging body heat. 'So what if he's from enemy lines? It doesn't matter now…' He thought. 'He needs me until he regains his strength, and I need him to have someone with me. I can't stand the thought of being alone…'

xxx

The next morning, Zoro woke up first and saw that the other was curled up against him, and he has an arm around the lithe form. 'That's new…' He thought, not sure whether to react violently or let it be. 'Screw it, he hasn't done anything besides tending me. And I do have my arm around him so we were both cold last night.' He looked at the other man's uniform and sighed. 'Still, he's my enemy, I can't be too close.' He then looked at the other's face. 'Shit, he looks like a kid… And a bit girlish…'

Luffy nuzzled to the warmth more and sighed in content, making the other raise a brow. 'Scratch the girlish part, he's definitely a kid. How old is he anyway? Surely he snuck into the army because of the action those bastards advertise it to be.'

Luffy then decided to wake up and saw that he was too close to the warmth that was known as the other man. He looked up to see that the man was wide awake. "Sorry…" He said with a smile as he backed away, his stomach growling. "Guess I'll make something…." He said as he looked at the very small pile of what he could scavenge and gave some to the other while he also had his small share.

Zoro saw that they were now out of the food they have, which wasn't much to begin with, and worked his limbs to see if they were able to work properly and found that he can walk, but he can't do any heavy lifting on his one arm for a while. 'Damn bullets…' He thought as the other looked at him curiously. 'He looks like a damn puppy…' He sighed as he looked around at the now decaying bodies on the field. 'We have to find a place for proper medical help and food.' He scratched his head. 'It doesn't matter if it's an ally or enemy… anyplace is better than here.' He looked at the other, who was making a random doodle on the ground. "Oi." He said, gaining the others attention and held out his good hand. "Let's go, looks like we have to help each other out of this."

Luffy didn't understand what the other was saying, but he grabbed the hand and was helped up. He followed the man through the decaying field and soon found themselves in open, clean field. "Where are we going?" He asked after what seemed like an hour of silence.

Zoro shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." He said, only knowing what the other could possibly asked with their lack of understanding one another.

Luffy may not be the brightest blub, but he knew what the shrugging shoulders meant and he could understand why the other possibly had no idea. Wherever they end up going, it could be hostile for one while welcoming for another. And anywhere was better than an area covered with dead bodies.

xxx

They went on for another hour before Zoro's leg, which was attacked by a few stray bullets, was giving him discomfort and Luffy went by his side and he had to limp the rest of the way until Luffy got tired of walking the next two hours.

'Shit… I'm thirsty and hungry… and there's nothing out here to even nibble on besides grass, and grass is nasty.' Luffy thought as he looked at the other man, napping on the soft green grass. 'He actually looks hot…' He thought with a smile. "I wonder what he did before he got mixed up in this stupid battle?" He said as he started to sing to cancel the silence that fell when they sat down to rest.

By the time Zoro woke up from his nap, he was getting hungry, but he knew that they would go hungry for a while longer before finding any civilization. He got up, followed by the other, and they started walking once again until they saw a road with tank tracks. "Wonder where this leads to?" He asked while the other seemed excited.

"Alright! We found a trail! Now we won't be lost!" Luffy cheered as he jumped in place.

'He's energetic for not eating for how many hours.' Zoro thought as he smiled in amusement, only to quickly be replaced with a frown and barked out an order, which he only got a confused look. "Let's go this way." He pointed to a path and the other shrugged as he followed him.

'Why not? It's not like we know if the tanks went this way or not.' Luffy thought. 'Hell, I don't even know if the tanks belong to either of our matlias. But we're one step closer to someplace with food and medical help.' He thought as he watched the other starting to limp on the leg that had bullet wound that went clean through and saw that it may need bandaging up again. 'Now I know why the doctors change the wounds.' He felt a bit guilty for not brining more of the bandages, but then there weren't enough to start with.

xxx

Soon it was dark and the temperature went down to freezing once more.

'Shit…' Zoro thought as his wounded leg was protesting from him pressing on when he should be resting and his stomach was giving out protesting growls from the lack of having the basic needs met. 'It's nightfall and we're nowhere near a camp of some form.' He growled. 'Hell! I'll be happy to see an enemy camp by now! I'm fucking starved and I need a damn drink! A strong one.'

Luffy whined when his stomach decided to let it's painful growl be heard, which made the other look and raise a brow. "I'm hungry!" He whined as he rolled on the ground. "I want meat! I want lots of meat!"

"Would you shut up!" He said. "I'm hungry as well!" This was reinforced with his own growling pain. "But the fact of the matter is that we're stuck together until one of us dies or we find either of our camps!"

Luffy, not getting a word of what the other just said, just whined and glared lazily at the other. "I don't understand a damn word. Do you not get that!"

"Whiny brat…" He mumbled as he laid down outside of the tracks, in case a tank decided to use the trail and didn't see them. "Get some sleep at least."

"You deaf or something?" Luffy whined, but he followed what the other did and was staring at the night sky. He shivered and looked to see if the other was awake before crawling behind the man's back and curled up before closing his eyes for a long and difficult night of sleep.

Zoro sensed the other was behind him and waited until he looked back to see the other was seeking for warmth like this morning and sighed. 'This guy…' He thought as he turned to wrap an arm around the other, making Luffy wake up and look into the emerald eye in the pale moonlight. "Get to sleep." He said as he closed his eye and felt the other nuzzle a bit closer. 'You did let me live… Whether you wanted me alive or not.'

xxx

The next morning, they trudged on, but this time Luffy had to support a now limping Zoro down the trail.

'Shit of all the days to give out. Stupid leg…' Zoro thought as he tried to put pressure on his foot again, only to have that unusual and 'cannot-be-a-good-sign' feeling from his whole leg.

Luffy however wasn't at all thrilled about half carrying the man that's slightly bigger and stronger than him. But the man was hurt and did survive an intense battle with a few good bullet shots to the arm and leg. While he just tripped and was thought of as dead throughout the whole thing, how stupid can that be, really? Looking back on it, even he saw it as the stupidest thing that he's ever done so far, and he's done a lot without realizing. 'But if that didn't happen, what would've happened to Zoro?' He thought as he heard the other grunt loudly, letting him stop and carefully let the other down on the ground and looked at the leg. 'Oh crap! The wounds have opened up!' He thought as he looked to see that the bandages were nothing but red with blood. 'He's losing too much blood!' He looked at the man and saw the other was breathing heavily. 'His clothes are too heavy!' He thought as he took off the jacket.

Zoro was protesting at the other's rash removal of his jacket, but after it was off he did find some relief, until the sound of ripping was heard and he could only watch as the other tried to rebadged his leg, which he saw that the previous bandages were deemed useless with it soaked in nothing but his blood and couldn't hold anymore. He watched as the other bandage his leg with the torn jacket sleeves. 'I better stop putting pressure on that leg for a while.' He thought as he watched the other panicking over his leg before finally breathing in relief. 'He really wants me to live that badly.' He thought as he looked down at the still long stretch of tank tracks. 'I guess it would be beyond boring to the point of insanity to make it out here alone.' He thought as he heard a stomach growl and saw the other fall to his side with a whine. He couldn't help but grin as he leaned forward and patted the other's head. "Hang in there." He said, making the other look and he smiled in return.

Luffy liked the way Zoro smiled, it made him less threatening, as if he didn't see the other like that first off, and felt that the other was encouraging him. The man was probably starved as well, but wasn't showing it. He managed a chuckle at the thought that this tough guy was going to complain like he was doing. 'Maybe that's why he isn't complaining. He's trying to be tough for the both of us.' He thought as he got up and sat next to the other and looked at the seemingly endless track. "I wonder how much longer it is…" He asked himself as he felt the other's hand on his head, which felt nice after a couple days of wandering so far. 'He's being really nice. He's just like me, just being sent out because we were told something and we do it. But I like this better.' He looked at his jacket and took it off.

Zoro watched the other take his jacket off and wondered if the other was feeling warm or something, but the other had a goofy looking smile as he laughed. 'I don't get this guy.' He thought as the other looked at him and held up a hand. He looked at the other questionably as he placed his hand on the others, which were grasped and he hesitantly followed with a grasp of his own.

Luffy smiled as he saw the confused look of the man and then let go of their grasped hands. "You and I aren't enemies any longer…" He said as he looked up at the sky. "We're two survivors that are continuing to survive."

Zoro didn't understand a word, but he looked up at the sky as well and felt a sort of peace he hadn't felt in a while. "This is rather nice… But we still have to find some way to eat, or find water. There's no way in hell we're going to last long without water."

Luffy laughed. "We'll find a way to find something! I just know it." He said as he saw a bird fly overhead. "A bird!" He said as he pointed it out.

Zoro looked up and remembered something about birds being a good signal for water being nearby. He mentioned the other to help him up and they made their way to where the bird was heading, which was further down the trail.

xxx

It was another three hours before they saw any sign of life other than their own.

"We made it!" Luffy said as Zoro chuckled as they made it over a hill to see a small town down the said hill. "Now! Let's get you to a doctor and get something to eat!" He helped the other to the entry of the town, where some men were there and stopped them.

"Halt! Who are you two?" Said one of the men with guns drawn and ready to fire.

Luffy recognized as the language that Zoro used and knew he wouldn't be welcomed to this town. 'At least he'll be taken care of.'

"It's okay." Zoro said. "I'm Roronoa Zoro, we're survivors of the battle some hundred miles from here."

"Survivors? News said that there weren't any."

"We must've headed out before they arrived." He said.

"We'll get you some medical treatment, but he's going to have to come with us." The man said pointing to Luffy.

"His name's Luffy, and you better treat him fair and not harm him. It's because of him I lived." He said as the man took him away from Luffy while the other took Luffy and they went their separate ways. "Don't worry Luffy, you'll be okay."

Luffy looked at the other, and was reassured as he followed the man to a building and was placed in a holding cell. 'I guess this isn't too bad.' He thought as he sat down on a cot. 'I just have to behave myself and wait for Zoro.'

xxx

It was another three days before Zoro busted into the building with a crutch and a bandaged leg. "Where is he!" He demanded.

"W-Who? And who are you?"

"I'm Roronoa Zoro! There should be a young man by the name of Luffy here. He's about this high, black hair, brown eyes, and looks like a sad puppy dog?"

"Oh, him…" The man said as his eyes strayed to a certain cell and Zoro didn't hesitate a second to go up to the cell and found the other on the cot.

"Luffy!" He called out and saw the other looked his way and he smiled weakly as he was showing signs that he wasn't fed. "Bastards! Didn't you give him anything! Let him out right now!" He demanded, his lone eye glaring and promising death as the men there took a step back in fear as one man fumbled with the keys and unlocked the cell.

"S-Sir… Wouldn't your superiors-"

"Can kiss my ass for the hell I went through." He said as he went in, mentioned the other up and went out of the building. "Don't worry Luffy, I'll take care of you until this stupid fight is over with." He said as the other was moving rather slow than what he remembered.

xxx

A few months and Luffy was back on his usual self and learned a bit of Zoro's language as he lived with him along with others that still see him as the enemy.

"Zoro!" He called out as the other looked up from lifting weights, finally being out of bandages and getting the doctors okay to work out.

The only thing that he would have to deal with now is his lost sight in his left eye, which left nice scar there and that eye closed for the rest of his life. Not that it mattered to him, it just proved to be another challenge he welcomed. And with an energetic ex-enemy-turned-friend, he has more than a handful of challenges in his once boring routine before he was drafted to fight.

"What is it Luffy?" He asked as he placed the weights down and grabbed a hand towel.

"I was walking around the base and I found this window that shows the marketplace. And I was wondering if you could take me there for a bit?" He asked as he looked hopeful at his friend.

"You know I can't do that. As much as I would like to do that, I can't."

Luffy pouted, but he sighed as he sat down onto the bench that the weight room has. "Everyone here but you treats me like a prisoner… I don't even have the information they want. I fall asleep on every strategic meetings."

Zoro placed a hand on the other's head and gave it a bit of a rub on the mop of ebony. "Don't worry Luffy, as long as I'm around, no one can hurt you. And these fights don't last forever."

"Seems like it's lasting too long though…"

Zoro bent down, his hand still on the other's head. "Oi, this isn't the Luffy I know. I'm the only one who's allowed to say such things."

Luffy couldn't help but chuckle at that and rested his forehead onto the others. "Thanks Zoro. You always know what to say."

"Not really." He said, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face, used to the closeness the other seems to like so much.

"But I'm so bored." He said as he leaned and let his head slide down to the other's shoulder.

Zoro rolled his eyes as he ruffled the other's head. "Feel like sparring?"

"Seems like the only thing we do…"

"Nothing else to do here while you're under suspicion."

"But I haven't done anything to anyone here."

"I know Luffy… I know…" He said as he moved his hand to the other's back and rubbed.

Luffy sighed in content. "Zoro's affectionate lately."

"Shut up…" He said, but continued to rub the other's back.

"Oh well, as long as it's Zoro, I don't mind."

"Don't say weird things like that so carelessly."

"But it's true. I really like Zoro." He said as he looked at the other. "Zoro's strong but nice, not to mention the coolest guy in the world."

'Is he flirting with me?' Zoro thought as he pulled the other's cheek. "Again, don't say such things carelessly."

"Itte…" He said as he rubbed the abused check, but he smiled all the same. "I still like Zoro the best."

"I get it, I get it." He said as he and Luffy headed out of the weight room. "Want something to eat?"

"Yeah!"

xxx

About almost a year since they have met, the fight was over and Zoro and Luffy were heading to the airport, where Luffy would be handed back to his own people and go home. But Luffy wanted to stay with the other, holding the man's hand as he stole glances of the man beside him.

Along the way he fell for the man beside him, but he didn't say anything to the man. He found that just being close to the other was enough for him, especially since the other had grown accustomed to his closeness and random bursts of excitement. But at night, when he knew the other was dead to the world, he would kiss the other on the cheek, since he wasn't going to steal the other' lips, and be happy to have those moments.

When they reached to the airport, he saw some men in military, clean crisp uniforms, which made him a little pissed off since he remembered how the uniforms in the fight where always covered in dirt and blood. He didn't want to leave, honestly, but if he didn't go through with this, then there was going to be complications and misunderstandings, and he didn't want to trouble his best friend any more than he did.

"I guess this is it, huh?" He said as he looked at the other, who nodded, but didn't let go of his hand. "I kinda wish you would come with me, but then they wouldn't like that, huh?"

"Nope." He said as he felt the other letting go of his hand.

"I'll see you around then?"

"Always… the world isn't as big as it used to be, you know."

Luffy nodded, mildly assured of that. 'Yeah, tell that to the thousands of miles that will be between us.' He thought. "I'll give you a message when I get settled, you know that kind of thing."

Zoro nodded as the other turned to head over to the men. But he didn't want to let the other go just like that. "Luffy! Wait!" He said, making the other turn back to face him.

"What's up?"

Zoro sighed as he cupped the other's face and leaned down to kiss the other.

Luffy was surprised by this, but he welcomed it as he returned the kiss, while inside he was cheering for joy that his feelings were returned.

When they parted, they didn't say anything as they stared at each other, but both understood what each was thinking.

"Take care, you crazy monkey." Zoro said, making the other laugh as he hugged him.

"You as well." He said as he headed over to the men, who looked beyond shocked, and waved at the man before snapping the men out of their shock and followed them into the airport.

"I love you, Luffy." Zoro said softly as he headed back to the car, where the driver and his superior also looked shocked. "What?" He said with a familiar 'don't-you-dare-start-pissing-me-off' look and entered the car.

* * *

And there you have it. Took me about five hours to come up with this.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's Gene-san's gift from me, hope you like it as well as everyone else who enjoys reading these one shots.

* * *

_**Unusual Pair**_

'Why did this happen?' A young man with short, green hair, thought as he looked with his one eye at the snow white rope around him with tags on them. 'This is embarrassing for any one. Especially someone as feared as me…' He looked out at the bars and saw people taking an interest for a brief second before backing off. 'At least I'm being carried like a prized treasure or some stupid shit like that. And everyone seems to be afraid even in this predicament.' He looked ahead to see the palace. 'Well this is the topping of everything. I'm being presented as a prize for these stupid cowards to gain a few coins. Greedy humans.'

He watched through the bars to see servants stare in awe and fear of him as the men were being led to the grand hall, where he would meet the lord of the land. He was actually passing through, so he never heard much about this lord, but now that he was in his embarrassing situation, one can say this isn't a great way to know someone who may end up being your enemy.

Soon the cage that contained him was brought down to the ground and he saw that the grand hall was mostly empty of the lord on the high chair. 'Too royal to be on time. Figures…' He thought went he heard laughter from somewhere, causing some confusion before a young man appeared suddenly, holding a ball, a few kids running behind him.

The young man had ebony hair, mildly tanned skin, and a lithe form. But thanks to his higher sensitive sight, he saw a small crescent scar under the left eye.

'Surely this isn't the lord's son or something.' He thought, not really seeing anything that can scream royal.

"My Lord, you have visitors…" Said one man, which caused the young man to look and noticed that he has an audience.

"Hi! Welcome to my home, I'm Lord Luffy, nice to meet ya!" He said cheerfully as he handed the ball back to the kids. "I have to do my job now, we'll play later."

"Okay!" The kids said as they ran out of the area and the young man stood proudly from where he stood.

"So! What brings you here?"

"Er… Well, your majesty-"

"Call me Luffy!"

"Anyway… We've brought you a demon and we wanted to know if we will be awarded for our deed of capturing such a ferocious beast."

'Bastards.'

"Eh? A demon?" Luffy said as he went up to it, despite being told not to. "He looks human to me."

'And you're a moron.' He thought. 'Is this guy really the lord of this land?'

"He really is a demon my lord, so you should stand back."

"What did he do?" He said as he pointed to the one in the cage.

'For a lord he's really rude.'

"What do you mean?" Said the man.

Luffy sighed and rolled his eyes, as if the men were the idiots. "Did he destroy the village? Did he kill anyone? Did he bring chaos and disarray? Any of those things that would allow this treatment? Or did you just capture him because he's a demon, even though he doesn't look like one."

The men didn't say anything as they looked at the proclaimed demon in the cage, who was behaving himself rather well.

"Let him out!" He said, causing the men to look afraid.

"But… My lord…"

"That's an order, and I rarely give out orders." He said, looking very serious and annoyed.

'Looks like there is something in that head of his.' He thought as the men cautiously opened the caged and unbound him.

"Sorry about how these morons treated you." Luffy said, not noticing how the men and a few people in the room were looking nervous. "Is there something I can do for you to make up for how you were treated."

The green haired man looked at the other with the lone emerald eye before shrugging. "Nothing really. I was just minding my own business when they jumped me."

"Man, I'm sorry! Usually my people aren't so damn jumpy to newcomers, wanderers or not."

"They're right about something."

"Hm?"

"I am a demon."

There was a pausing silence in the room when the young lord when up to the proclaimed demon. "You are?" He asked as he looked up and down. "I've never met a demon before. I thought they would appear more… what's the word?"

"Monstrous."

"That works." He said with a grin. "Well! Since you're not hostile, I'm Lord Luffy."

"I'm called Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro… That's an amazing name!" He said as he bowed. "Forgive these morons for capturing you for no good reason."

"I'm used to it…" He said. "What I'm not used to is having a lord bow."

Luffy straightened and laughed. "What? Because I'm human?"

"Mostly. Us demons believe we're the better race because of our inhuman abilities."

"I've heard most of it through childhood stories, but then you know from experience."

He managed a grin. "And you're turning out to be an unusual human lord that I've ever met, and I've met a lot of humans of all classes."

Luffy laughed a bit more as he placed both hands behind his head. "That's what makes me highly liked by everyone, I don't treat anyone like shit unless they act like assholes."

This made the demon laugh. "You just proved me right!" He said as he calmed. "I'll forgive these morons for capturing me for my race alone."

"Will you be sticking around then, or are you the kind that travels here and there."

"I have been looking for a place to settle for at least a few years. And the place around here is very peaceful."

"Thanks, you're welcome to stay on a few conditions."

"This is unusual to give to a demon, but demons do keep their word better than humans."

"That's good, I hate liars and backstabbers more than anything." He said as he held up a hand as he lifted his index finger. "One, you don't cause trouble in the area for as long as you remain here. Two, you don't mindlessly slaughter anyone or any livestock here. If you're hungry then come by here and I'll treat you, or hunt if you're not up to come here. And three, if you really feel the need to kick ass, then I'll be your opponent!"

"You can't be serious on that last one, are you?"

"I get bored, and my men sometimes aren't up to fighting me because I'm their leader. And you seem really strong."

"A demon's strength is far different than a human's strength."

"I know, and I like to see how I fair with a demon."

Zoro shook his head in pure amusement and disbelief. "You're completely serious about that?"

"I'm always serious!" He said as he placed his hands on his hips. "You want me to prove it?" He got into a ready stance. "I don't really have anything major to do at the moment."

Zoro waited a moment before he grinned. "Since no one is stopping you, and I've been bored as well. But you better give me all you got, I hate to be disappointed."

Luffy grinned as he saw the other get into a ready pose as well.

"I won't go easy."

"If you do, then I'm the one who's disappointed."

Zoro grinned as both charged at the same time and dodged each other's punches and kicks. 'He's keeping up rather nicely for a human.' He thought.

'Shit this guy's fast!' Luffy thought as he almost got a punch in and dodged a kick.

xxx

After awhile Luffy's stamina was running low and it took everything to still keep up until the demon avoided a punch, making him loose balance and started to fall, but the other caught him and he was able to catch his breath.

"You really are a demon, I couldn't land a punch on you." He said as he panted heavily.

"You're impressive yourself, Luffy. Not many humans can keep up with a demon's speed, and that' not even my fastest I've used."

"Oi, we agreed that we wouldn't hold back."

"And I wasn't lying, but I never had to go faster than what I've done with you. Since the humans I've dealt with are already dead by that speed alone."

"Really? Then I would have to get better to land at least one punch in this speed, huh?"

The demon chuckled. "Are you inviting me to come and go in this palace as much as I please?"

"If it means having these sparring matches and have someone else to talk to, then yeah. And I already like you, so that's also something you should feel honored for."

"It's not every day that a demon is honored by the knowledge that he has sparked an interest with a human lord. But as I've said before, most of us demons looked down at you humans for lack of our superhuman abilities."

"So? Humans do that all the time anyway. Royals look down on their subjects, even though it's those subjects that are keeping them in that stupid chair in the first place."

"That is true…"

"That's why I don't like sitting in it. It's so boring."

Zoro laughed once more as he helped the other straightened and bowed. "Then, as a demon, I'm honored to stay within your lands for as long as you'll have me."

"Stand up straight, Zoro, we're equals here."

Zoro smiled as he did straightened. "This will be something to get used to, but I've got a good feeling that I'll adjust to this easily, especially with you in power here."

"Not like I do much anyway." Luffy said with a slight tilt of his head.

"The lands here are very peaceful, yet lively. As long as I know that, I know you've done something right."

Luffy blinked. "You don't make sense."

"It's a demon's way of saying that the land is the reflection of the one who's in power." He said as he stretched. "Well, I better head out of here and return to my nap that I was rudely interrupted earlier."

"Okay, I'll see you out!" He said as he and the demon walked out of the palace gates and even into the village.

"Are you not worried how your people will react?"

"They've known me since I was little! And I have a good sense of whose good for the village and who shouldn't be here at all. And I like you, and you didn't do anything wrong."

"What makes you think I wouldn't turn on you?"

"Because I can tell you're not that type." He said as he looked sincere. "Even demons have different personalities as much as any living thing here. And I can tell you have a special trait that you don't give out easily until proven its worth."

"Oh? And pray tell what that could be?"

Luffy laughed. "I won't say it, because I don't know if I've earned it. And besides it's you who has to figure it out and my role is to accept what you have realized and continue on from there."

"You're truly a strange human being, but a very welcomed strange at that." He said as they made it to the forest's edge. "Thank you for accompanying me this far, you didn't have to."

"I like to get out of the palace now and then. I get to see what my people are doing with my own eyes."

"All lords should be like you." He said as he waved. "I'll drop by for another round sometime."

"Don't be a stranger!"

And thus the friendship between the demon Zoro and the young Lord Luffy started.

xxx

Months after their unusual encounter, Zoro was now a welcomed sight of the villagers.

"Good afternoon, Sir Zoro!" Called out an old woman threading cloth.

"Afternoon, and please call me Zoro. I'm not entitled to anything of that sort."

"It doesn't matter to us, if our young lord likes you as well as we've witnessed, you're a step up than most who've tried to be friendly with him."

"I can understand that." He said as he looked at the activity of the village. He had grown accustomed to his unusual lifestyle. "Has he gone out of the palace?"

"I heard him laughing somewhere in the carpenters area."

"He likes to hang around there."

"He's friends with a lot of people here, but there's only a few unusual characters that he just can't help but talk up a storm with. But I'm sure he'll be happy to see you've come out of the forest."

Zoro nodded as he headed his way there, with some help of the villagers, knowing that he easily gets lost without meaning to. He found the young lord, his robes are plain in contrast to what lords should wear, but he likes to see that this human interacts with everyone that's lower than him.

"Zoro!" Luffy called as he caught sight of him and ran up to the demon. "About time you got up! Jeered! You like to sleep the day away?"

"Oi, oil…" He said as a few kids came up.

"Zoro's it!"

"Eh?"

"Tag silly!" He said as he and the kids ran in different directions.

"Oi! Don't just assume I'm playing just because I just showed up!" He called out, but he chased after them either way and found the kids, which left the young, childish lord. 'You can be such a pain sometimes.' He thought as he closed his one eye as he sniffed the other out, because the young lord was by far the most difficult to find when playing any sort of hiding game.

xxx

By the time he found the other, he found the young lord curled up and crying. "Luffy?" He said as he bent down to the other's eye level. "Why are you making such a face after displaying such a convincing mask?" He asked as the other looked up to reveal reddened brown orbs and leaned to the demon's shoulder.

"Today is the anniversary that my brother was murdered."

"You had a brother?"

Luffy nodded. "Yes… Ace was my older brother and it was the other lords who killed him. The Emperor was outraged, but it was too late. They tried to kill me too so that I wouldn't take the throne and give the victor a step up in the ranks. They're all gone now thanks to the Emperor, but I don't have Ace anymore."

"How long ago was this?"

"Two years now…"

"I'm sorry…"

Luffy shook his head. "You had nothing to do with it, but I'm glad you're here now… Last year was horrible. No one was there to comfort me when I needed it."

Zoro placed a hand on the young lord's head. "You're really good at hiding, my friend, so release your sorrows onto me."

Luffy cried harder onto the man's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around the demon, while Zoro looked like a statue that shows a calm, assuring presence while he felt the young man's tears soak his yukata.

He never saw this side of the young lord, but just like the first day they've met, he felt a strange sense of having the honor to witness such a sight. "You are strong, my lord, to harbor such sadness with such a smile on your face."

"It's not strong at all… It's cowardice to hide emotions that betray what I really feel. But I cannot allow anyone to know or be reminded of this day. The people may have liked Ace, but Ace is my brother, only I have to feel this way."

Zoro ran his fingers through the ebony strands. "How selfish of you, and yet you confine your moment of weakness to me."

"Because I trust you."

Zoro lifted the other's chin to look into the dark brown eyes. "One shouldn't trust a demon so fully with such things."

"But I do, as long as it's Zoro who I place my trust into."

He felt something tightened in his chest when he heard the other say that with so much emotion and sincerity. "Then you're no more than a naïve child."

"Maybe…" He said with a smile so soft and trusting that it made the demon's heart race even more. "But it's that trait that allows me to free you when other lords would've kept you locked up for all time. What made me let you stay in this land when others would've displayed your head as a warning to other demons. What made me place my trust in my moment of vulnerability, knowing full well that if it were any other demon, then I would've been dead." He placed a hand onto the other's face. "You are different then what told to us as children, and everyone is able to see that now."

"Thanks to you." He said as he started to feel light, a sensation that's foreign to him.

"You also have a part of it as well. Remember the conditions I told you about?"

"How could I forget? I followed them since that day."

"And the people trusts you now because you followed those conditions." He rested his head under the other's chin. "I'm happy, just knowing that much."

Zoro rubbed the other's back, the light feeling in his chest still there as he took in the young lord's scent. 'He smells like the earth around us, with hints of rain and the fragrance of sunshine… Truly intoxicating and rare for someone his age to still have that scent. The scent of an innocent child.' He held the other close. 'But this feeling? Is it selfishness to think that I want him to only to myself? But that's impossible… But just this moment, let me be selfish and let me hold him until his sorrows are mine to hold onto, his secrets and vulnerability are mine to keep, and only I would be the one to keep him like this.'

xxx

A year went by and Luffy's advisors started discussing him about an heir to the throne.

"Getting married?" Zoro asked as he dodged a kick.

"Yeah…" He said as her ducked from a punch and stepped back. "And it sounds like I don't have a choice."

"It was going to be expected of you anyway." He said, but his voice was harsher as he nearly hit the other with a little more force than needed to.

"Zoro? Something wrong?"

"No, why would you ask that?" He said, but his tone betrayed and added. "Just pissed off that I couldn't find a decent kill this past week."

"Oh… I kinda forgot that demons don't usually accept human hospitality, and you have to keep that kind of reputation." He said as he was in a ready stance. "Well, anyway, looks like I have to see a couple ladies from different lands and pick one to be my wife."

"Good luck with that." He said as he kicked, which was dodged.

"But the thing is I don't wanna get married."

"Nani?" He said, clearly shocked and lost his footing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, but why don't you want to get married? Isn't it not expected of you to produce an heir?"

"Well, yeah…" Luffy said as he sat down next to the other. "But that's just the thing. We maybe royal and all, but in reality it's no different than breeding certain dogs to have an acquired trait."

"You feel that this meeting is like that?"

"Yeah, it's unfair to say the least. Most lords' talk down to their subjects like insects, while they breed like a common dog or cat, to only get something that has their bloodline and that makes them royal. It's a bunch of bullshit." He said as he rested his chin on his raised knee.

Zoro felt relieved to hear this and laid down on the ground. "You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for."

"Zoro, you're acting kinda weird today…" He said.

"How?"

"You're really pissed off earlier about something, but now it looks like you got a huge boulder off of you."

'Observant little bastard.' Zoro thought as he rolled his eyes. "What are you implying? That I can't handle one emotion?"

"No… But there's something different about you, that's all."

"My Lord!"

Both looked up to see one of the advisors.

"You are needed at the Grand Hall."

"Okay!" He said as he got up and held out a hand. "Some spar this was, huh?"

"It's okay." He said as he grabbed the hand and got up. "I'll see you later then."

"Always!" He said happily as he walked with the demon until they reached the gate. "Later Zoro!"

Zoro waved and headed back to the forest when he noticed a few new faces he hadn't seen around the village and smelled unpleasant. He went up to a stall and asked about the new comers.

"One of the neighboring lords arrived not too long ago, and these are his men."

"Must be something important then…" He said as he sensed a warrior coming up to him. "May I help you?"

"You could. Are you a demon?"

"Yes, and the people here know that as well."

"It's unusual to find a demon living harmoniously with people."

"The lord of this land allowed me to stay here by following some conditions in regards to the safety of the people here and the peace of this land. But if you wish to fight me I would be more than glad to. But I do not want to trouble my lord, especially now that he is conversing with your lord at this moment."

The man laughed. "Really? You would fight me now but not when your lord isn't aware?"

"Exactly." He said as he glared at the man. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going home and I would appreciate it if you get your face out of my sight and not trouble these good people. Or there will be hell on your end."

The man then coward at the glare and quickly made his way away from the demon.

"Wouldn't be much of a fight anyway." He said as he apologized to the stall woman, who waved it off and bid him a good day.

xxx

The next day, Zoro headed down to the village, only to see that there were more of the visiting lord's men and cautiously entered the once peaceful, now tense filled, air of the village. 'What the hell do these people want?' He thought as he went up to the gate, and saw that the usual guards aren't there, but strange faces of unfamiliar warriors. "I've come to see my lord." He said, knowing how to respectfully approach matters like this.

"Lord Luffy is discussing with our Lord at the moment, you will have to come back another day."

"May I ask how long your lord is to remain in this peaceful land?"

"Until he agrees to what our lord asks of him."

He didn't like the sound of it and left, seeing no reason to ask a bunch of trained hired hands. He knew a few ways to get into the palace and took those routes until he found one that wasn't guarded.

xxx

Meanwhile, Luffy was going through yet another heated argument with the man who's trying to force his daughter onto him.

"No is no! Damn it!" He said, not going to be formal with his guest. "I'm not suppose to choose a wife just yet!"

"But if you consider-"

"I've heard enough to be sick of it! I understand your daughter is pretty and kind, and would make a good heir, but I'm not going to choose the first girl that arrives here. Plus she doesn't seem happy to be here, listening to us like she's nothing but a doll that can produce a child! I don't want!"

"Do you care about your people?" The Lord asked.

"We've been through this a hundred times! Yes I do care about my people, but I'm not going to give into your threats when this has been the second day we've argued about this. You probably don't have the military power to back up your threat, and that's why you're so desperate for a marriage."

"But my land can help you prosper even more."

"So would the other lords, but the fact is that you can't come to my home, demanding things like that when it's my choice. And I don't appreciate your empty threats of harming my people when they've done nothing to you or your people."

"I heard a rumor that you're keeping a demon?"

"Zoro? He's a demon, but he's also a part of the village with my permission."

"There's a lot of demon hunters that would like to have his-" The lord didn't get a chance to finish when Luffy punched the man.

"You can talk shit about me, you can talk shit about my people and village, because my people and I can laugh at your fat ass about it. But don't you ever, ever! Bring my friend into this. He hasn't done a damn thing to you or anyone outside of my land!" He saw the guy was shivering like a leaf. "You're damn lucky I don't like to start wars, because you pushed me far enough to start one."

"But he's a demon! In incarnation of evil!"

"And you're the perfect example of a greedy, pathetic, desperate moron! With that said don't bother sticking around when the other lords arrive. Get out of my land and I don't want to see you or your people here ever again! Now leave!"

"Now listen here-!"

"He said for you to leave."

Everyone looked to see Zoro walk out of the shadows.

"I couldn't help but overhear. Both of you were pretty damn loud." He said as he stood beside Luffy. "I'm Roronoa Zoro, the land's demon just like the rumors are told. And because I owe Lord Luffy my freedom, I have vowed to make sure this land stays its peaceful atmosphere. But you and your men are sticking up the place, and quite frankly I don't liked to be bugged by something as trivial as a scent, but your unwelcomed and rude stay has gone long enough. So call your men and head back to your land, or I will do that for you. Which would you prefer?"

The man was in great fear of the demon staring him down with only one emerald eye and announced that he will take his leave immediately.

Once he left, Luffy fell to his knees. "Finally…" He said as his shoulders relaxed.

"Luffy…" He said as he bent down and placed a hand on the other's shoulders. "You've done well not to cave into this pointless offer."

"I'm so glad you came." He said as he leaned up against the other. "I was so close to kill him, just to shut him up and leave…"

"I felt the same thing." He said as he lifted the other's chin to look at him in the eye. "I was tempted to kill him as well, but my vow to you still held strong."

Luffy grabbed the other's hand and sighed. "Could you stay here tonight? Please?"

Zoro blinked, never being asked to stay at the palace. "Of course." He said as he lifted the other up. "Did you not sleep well?"

"Couldn't sleep at all."

Zoro carried the young lord to his room and tucked him into bed. "You want me to stay here?"

Luffy patted a spot beside him as his response, which the demon complied and he curled up next to the demon. "Thank you, Zoro."

"Anytime…"

"Zoro… I've decided not to marry at all and chose an heir from the village."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll still meet with the ladies, but I don't think I will chose any of them."

"You better let your advisors know."

"I will, but let me rest, I can't think straight right now if I talk to them…" He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Zoro kissed the other on the forehead. "Sleep well, my Lord Luffy." He said, feeling happy to hear what the other had to say. "I shall help you in your search as well."

"Zoro…"

"Hm? Still up?"

"I love you." He said as he held the other's hand before finally falling asleep.

Zoro was stunned to hear such words. He had heard them before, but never imagined the kind of power it had when it was aimed towards him. He kissed the other and smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

I don't think this is one of my best ones, but it was something after three to five hours. Hope you like it all the same.


	32. Chapter 32

Wow, I got a new reviewer request who's birthday is today. This is for you, OMGKITTYBOY. This request was for Luffy to be a bit OOC, Chopper being human, and both after Zoro. I hope this meets up to your liking and everyone else enjoy. Happy Halloween!

* * *

_**Halloween Hurt**_

It was Halloween and a young man by the name of Luffy was getting ready for the evening as a pirate. However, while some would be happy that this holiday has come around, Luffy wasn't.

He looked at the picture on his desk with some of his friends on there, the glass cracked from being knocked to the ground a couple days ago.

'The hell Chopper! I told him that I liked him!' He thought as he frowned a bit more at the thought of one of his supposed friends, Tony Tony Chopper, a young man two years younger than him and acted a lot like him as far as being childish and having fun a lot.

But a few days ago they were having a fight and he was still sore from what was said.

He thought back on the few days when everything was just the way it was in school.

Flashback

Luffy was singing off tune as usual about the upcoming holiday and he was excited to get some candy and go out with all of his best pals a guy can ask for. While he was thinking of said holiday, he didn't look to where he was going and bumped into a strong back. "Whoops sorry about- Oh! Zoro!"

The mentioned man turned and green eyes met dark brown. "Hello Luffy." The man said as he got his books. "What are you so happy about?"

"It's almost Halloween!" He cheered, causing everyone to look.

Zoro was used to the childish antics and didn't react to the cheerful outburst. "You still trick or treat?"

"Yeah, that's the best part, besides dressing up of course. Aren't you going to the party?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hell no."

Luffy pouted. "Aw… Why not?"

"Cause I don't feel like wasting a perfectly good evening wandering around the streets with brats throwing a tantrum or suffering a high dose of sugar intake."

Luffy leaned up against the man with a puppy pout expression. "Come on Zoro, we hardly ever see you and you're such a cool guy…"

Zoro raised a brow as he was also used to having the other lean up against him like a large puppy dog. "I don't see why I have to go, and we see each other all the time anyway at school."

"Yeah but this is school, and wanna hang out with Zoro outside of school."

"You're really a strange guy, you know that?"

Luffy simply stuck out his tongue before the bell rang. "Later Zoro!"

The man waved as the other ran down the hall to his classroom, where he met up with another friend of his with soft light brown hair, fair skin, and was only a head shorter than him.

"Hey Chopper!" He called out when he was up next to him. "Ready for Halloween?"

"You bet!" Chopper said, his doe brown eyes seemed to sparkle at the thought of the holiday. "What are you going to dress up as?"

"A pirate!"

"Didn't you dress up as a pirate last year?"

"Yeah, but pirates are cool. Besides, you're going to be a doctor again this year, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just do." He said as both of them laughed.

Around lunch they were waiting for their other friends when Zoro came up to them.

"Hey Zoro! About time man!" Luffy said as the other calmly walked up.

"Hey Luffy. Hey Chopper." He said looking at the two. "Listen, I can't join you for lunch today, there's an urgent meeting at the kendo club."

"Oh, okay." Chopper said sadly, making the man give him a bit of a ruffle of his hair.

"There will be other days we have lunch, just not this one." He said as he waved to the two. "See you later."

"Later Zoro!" Luffy called out before sighing. "Man… He's so damn hot."

"You like him?"

"I do, but I think he won't like me like that. So I'm okay being friends with him as long as he doesn't take the hint that I like him a lot." He said quietly.

He has always trusted Chopper with his secrets, Zoro as well, but this secret was regarding his long time crush.

"Are you ever going to ask him out?"

"Like I said, I don't think he likes me like that and I'm okay with being just friends with him. That way I can still be close to him and he would just brush it off as my antics around people." He said as he noticed that his younger friend was being unusually quiet. "Oi, what's wrong Choppa?"

"I… I think I like him too…"

Luffy smiled. "What's not to like about Zoro? He's strong, and acts really tough, but he's also nice and supportive."

"I mean I like him… Like him." He said as he looked at his friend seriously.

Luffy's smile faltered to that of confusion. "What's up Choppa?"

Chopper looked at his bento with an unsure face before looking at the other once more. "I know you've known Zoro for awhile now, but I really do like him a lot." He then looked serious. "I'm going to ask him out."

Luffy wasn't sure what to make of this. "Hold on Chopper, this is Zoro we're talking about. I've known him longer than the others, but even I don't know who he likes. But I know he's not into dating…"

"I'm still going to ask him." Chopper said.

"Chopper…"

"I've always been jealous of you." He said with an emotion that was unlike him. "Every time I see you go up to Zoro, knowing that you like him but never doing anything about it other than poorly attempt to flirt with him, I feel that I would never have a chance…" He packed up his barely touched bento and got up. "But like I said, you're not doing anything to even let him know that you like him. You're just afraid of being rejected. But I'm not." He said as he walked away from the stunned Luffy.

After school, Luffy didn't bother waiting for anyone and was looking for Chopper everywhere, since he knows that the other had a club on this day and found out that the club was postponed for the week.

He looked around the campus until he spotted both Chopper and Zoro, under the rumored confession tree that grants the confessors wish to another person with a guarantee success in getting what he or she wants of the person they confessed to. He didn't hear what was said, but he didn't want to stay around to see the man's reaction to his now ex-friend. Something snapped inside him that day as he turned away from the sight and ran home.

End of Flashback

The days leading up to Halloween were bitter and quiet with Luffy. He avoided every one of his friends and snapped at a teacher once and volunteered to go out when he did that to make up for his punishment. He especially avoided Zoro at all costs.

And now it was the night of Halloween, and he couldn't even get into a false state of Halloween spirit if his life depended on it. He simply wandered around the streets, watching the happy kids talk about how much candy they got, or how good they look in their costumes. He suddenly felt sick and wanted to go back home and sleep the night away and hopefully die.

He was angry and hurt.

Angry that his friend that he trusted his secrets of his crush to practically backstabbed him for doing something that he was afraid to do. And hurt because he wanted to do what Chopper did for some time, but he didn't want to lose the man just yet because of his selfishness and lose the friendship he has with him.

He wasn't looking to where he was going and bumped into a strong back of someone dressed as a samurai zombie. "Sorry…" He said with a lot of disheart and didn't look up to see who it was he bumped into.

"Luffy?"

He recognized the voice and looked up to confirm that the person he bumped into is his one and only secret crush. 'Crap!' He thought as he could only run away from the other, ignoring his name being called from the other. He couldn't face the man, his crush, his friend. He couldn't get the day out of his head when he saw his ex-friend and secret crush under that damned tree from a distance.

He couldn't take anymore hurt than he already did.

Soon he was having difficulty breathing and stopped his running in the middle of a park. It was quiet and dark, and the moon wasn't out as the stars twinkled in the dark blue abyss. He hated what he was feeling right at that moment. It was just like the area, he felt cold and empty with only dark thoughts to occupy his mind out of hurt and spite.

He didn't just like Zoro, he was in love with him. But he would never say it, and that brought him to get down on his knees and cried.

He didn't know how long he'd been crying when he heard someone coming up from behind him. He turned quickly to attack the stranger off, only to find Zoro standing there, looking confused and pissed off.

"What the hell is wrong with you Luffy?" He said as the other got up.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Don't you start bullshitting me! A few days ago you were like your usual, happy-go-lucky self. Then after that you become such a dick! And moments ago you ran off on me. What the hell is going on?"

Luffy started to feel bitter again and looked away from the other. "Leave me alone…" He said.

"No." He said, looking at the other seriously. "I won't let you out of my sights until you tell me what the fuck is going on here and why you're acting like this. It's not like you."

Luffy glared at the other. "Shouldn't you be with Chopper, bastard! He's waiting for you somewhere!" He shouted and ran once more.

After a while of running he tripped on something and fell hard onto the ground, and he could feel that his face, hands, elbows and knees took the damage. He laid there, crying his tears out, but not from the physical pain he was in, but from the hurt on his chest. 'I hate this…' He thought as he curled up on the ground, not caring that he probably would end up being out here all night before someone finds him.

"Luffy!"

He recognized the voice and closed his eyes, not wanting to see those green eyes on his.

"Luffy! Are you alright?" Zoro asked as he reached out to touch the other, only for the other to move away from the touch. He wasn't going to have any of that and grabbed him into an embrace. "Luffy… Tell me what's wrong. I honestly can't tell what's going on with you. It's pissing me off."

Luffy didn't say anything as he could feel the other's warmth on his cold skin. He hated being this vulnerable.

"Luffy!"

"Let go of me…"

"No I won't." He said as he looked to see the other still has his eyes closed. "Luffy, look at me and tell me what the hell is going on with you lately. You haven't been yourself and you even snapped at a teacher."

"I said I was sorry."

"But you don't do that normally, even when you do have the crappiest day in your life."

Luffy didn't say anything, nor did he try to open his eyes, which pissed off the other.

"Luffy! Tell me! Why are you acting like this?"

"Leave me alone! Go back to Chopper or something!"

"The fuck? Why the hell would I go to Chopper?"

"He confessed to you didn't he?" He said angrily. "He confessed to you under that stupid tree that he likes you and asked you out!"

Zoro blinked, completely dumbfounded. "You thought that I'm with Chopper?"

Luffy didn't say anything.

"Luffy… He did confess, but I let him down."

"Liar…"

"When have I ever, ever lied to you, huh?" He said, getting a little pissed again. "Luffy, look at me in the eye and tell me when have I ever lied to you."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You're…" He paused as he didn't want the words to come out.

"What…" He pressed.

"I can't say it."

He was pissed now as he brought the other up and slammed him up against the tree trunk. "Luffy! Tell me!"

Luffy was startled to open his eyes and looked to see those green eyes again and his face was close enough to feel the hot, labored breath teasing his lips. He couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed the front of Zoro's costume and brought the other closer to a heated kiss.

After what seems like minutes, both parted and stared at each other, panting.

Luffy's emotionally foggy mind cleared up and looked horrified. "Zoro… I…" He started to say when the other leaned towards him and kissed back just as heatedly.

When another few minutes passed, they parted once more, Luffy being breathless as he panted heavily.

"So you liked me all this time?" Zoro asked as the other got his breath, nodding. He ran his hand through the ebony hair, making the other's eyes look at him, unsure but enjoying the attention. "I thought I saw you there that day… But I didn't follow you to make sure it was. Maybe this mess would've been cleared off…"

"And Chopper…?"

"I told him that I thought he was a good kid, but I'm not into dating. Plus I already like someone very dear to me." He said as he kissed the other's forehead. "You."

Luffy's eyes went wider as he felt his legs gave out. The other held him close, making him wrap his arms around the other. "You… like me?"

"I love you."

He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Say that again?"

Zoro smiled as he lifted the other's chin up to face him and whispered the words again and again while kissing the other, making the other jelly to which he started carrying him. "I better take you home." He said when the other was unable to stand on his own from all the emotions that have gone through the evening.

"Can I stay with you…"

"That's stepping things, isn't it?"

"No school tomorrow…"

"Liar…" He said as he kissed the other once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he snuggled up against the other. "So you did dress up." He said with a grin.

"Shut up, I just lost a bet is all."

"Okay…" He said as he started to fall asleep in the man's arms. 'I better apologize to Chopper.'

* * *

Done this about an hour. Which is a record for me. But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and have a great Halloween, be safe and be nice to everyone. And if you want to do tricks, be kind about it. Later!


	33. Chapter 33

This is for you, Kanon-san, I hope you like it as well as other readers. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Beautiful**_

A young man with short, green hair that was combed back by his fingers, one eye forever shut with a scar that acted like a seal while the other opened to reveal an unusual emerald green color, and weather beaten tanned skin, woke up from a nap in the middle of the forest as he gathered his three katanas and looked round the area, deciding where to go. He decided on a path and walked on that hearing the noise of the bugs within the summer heat. "Damn, it's so hot today." He said, filling the silence for the moment as he looked around for anything to eat.

When he found nothing for a good two hours, he sat down against a tree truck and looked around the forest, and couldn't help but feel he's seen the similar pattern of one certain tree just minutes ago. And the moss on the rock looked familiar as well. He shrugged as he was about to settle down when he heard some rustling from some bushes, getting one of his katanas ready, before seeing a person running out of the bushes, laughing before they made eye contact for a moment.

The emerald eye man stared into the dark brown orbs of a young man with ebony hair, a small scar under his left eye, and a large 'x' scar on his chest, before the other broke eye contact and ran until he was in front of him, which he smiled widely enough to split his face in two before he kissed the other and ran off.

The green haired man was shocked to say the least. Not only did he encounter a strange person in the forest, running away as if he was playing a game, but he was kissed by said person, and a man no less. 'The hell was that for?' He thought when he saw some men come out from the bushes and stopped to catch their breath.

"Excuse me…" Wheezed one man. "You wouldn't… happen to see… a demon that looks… like a young man… would you?"

"A demon?"

"Y-Yes…" Said another man. "He's about this tall…" The height that the boy was. "Has black hair, brown eyes, and should have two different scars. One under his left eye and a large one on his chest that looks like a cross." He said as he made the motion of the 'x' on his chest.

Zoro seemed to consider telling them, but shook his head. "Can't say I have." He said as he relaxed. "Though I did hear some kind of noise over there." He pointed to a direction that the other didn't take. "I thought it might be deer or something like that." He looked at the worn out men and he was curious about the boy/demon. "What did this demon do?"

"He insulted our Lord…" Said one man as he sat down on the ground.

"You guys don't sound upset."

"That because our Lord deserved it, but since we're his trusted men…"

"I see…" He said as he made his way. "Hope things get settled with you."

"Doubt it, with any luck we would be let off with no meals for this evening."

"Are you a traveler sir?"

"Aye…"

"And it looks like you can fight."

"Aye…"

"Would you mind having a small job in our village? Only until our Lord has cooled down about this affair."

The man didn't know what to do. On one hand he would have a proper meal, no matter how small, after so long, and a place to sleep, not that he minded the outdoors. He was broke anyway, so having something on him the next time he reached another town or village was better than eat and run. And from the sounds of the men, the young demon likes to hang around that village. He agreed, seeing the relief of the men's faces.

"What are you called, wanderer?"

"Roronoa. Roronoa Zoro."

"Well, Roronoa-san, if you'd kindly follow us, we'll lead you to your village."

XxX

He did and when they arrived, the village was quaint and peaceful. Some children out playing while mothers were either gossiping, washing, or cooking. The men were either working out on the fields or out fishing in the lake. He was lead to a nicer looking house and was presented to the Lord himself.

"My Lord, we have returned."

"Did you capture that demon child?"

"Unfortunately his speed is something we did not take account and lost sight of him."

The Lord, a typical classic of how he should look and act. "Damn brat… the next time he insults us like that, his head shall be served as a center piece in our dining table!"

"My Lord, we have come across a swordsman who agreed to take on the duty to keep the demon away in exchange for food and shelter until the matter has dissipated."

The Lord huffed. "You bring a common stranger into this village, and in front of us to tell us that this nobody can rid the demon?"

"With all due respect sir." Zoro said suddenly. "I have dealt with few demons, from weak to great, and you can ask any other Lord that my service is deemed necessary for your honor as well as the safety of your land."

The Lord looked at the swordsman in question before grinning. "We shall see how you fair with this demon. We have hired many to rid him before, all of which failed."

"Sounds like a challenge worthy of my service." He said as he bowed his head.

"Give him a room in the village, and send one of the servants to serve his meal this evening."

XxX

That evening, in a dingy hut for shelter, and a small pile of rice and some fish that were cooked too long, Zoro was looking out of the open door of the hut and looked around the area of the village he was assigned to and all was peaceful. He looked around once more before he went back inside, only to see he wasn't alone.

The demon boy he saw earlier was chewing on the bones of the fish he was eating earlier and looked up at the other with a smile. "Hello Zoro-kun. Everything going well for you?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I figured I'd come visit you to give you my thanks." He said as he got up, the loose pants he was wearing were torn where the man could see the skin within the pale light from the fireplace he was able to make.

"For what?"

"For not ratting me out on where I was."

"Not like it matters, you'd outrun them anyway."

"True." He said with a smile before grinning. "But normal humans would've pointed out where a demon went, especially after being kissed by one."

Zoro blushed as he remembered that. "About that, why did you do that?"

Luffy hummed with a grin on his face. "Because I found you beautiful in a masculine way."

"Excuse me?" He said, unable to believe what he heard.

"You heard me. You're beautiful to me, so I wanted to kiss something beautiful for once." He said with a smile as he placed his finger tips on his lips. "And they felt really nice."

Zoro blushed as he looked away, which was a mistake as the other giggled.

"So you're secretly shy."

"I am not." He said.

"Then face me and say that again."

He looked up, only to see the other was very close to him. 'I didn't hear him move or sense he was close!' He thought as he saw the other was staring at his chest.

The demon fingered the cloth of the yukata the man was wearing and moved it a bit to see the beginning of a scar from the left shoulder. "You're like me. A fighter who cheats death one too many times, only to be stronger once we make it back from the dark world between life and death." He said seriously as he leaned down to kiss the top most part of the scar.

Zoro didn't know what his body was doing or why he was allowing this demon do these things to him, but he saw the other wasn't going to advance any further than that as he smiled calmly at him.

"I'll leave that bastard Lord alone tonight. But in return you have t allow me to sleep here."

"And why should I do that? How do I know I can trust you in the same hut?"

"Demons keep their promises better than humans. Humans have the ability to forget, but demons are sworn by it until the promise is met or they draw their last breath." He said as he went to one side of the hut. "And I swear to you, Roronoa Zoro, that I will not do anything to you that you do not agree with for as long as I'm invited by your own free will. But tonight I need a warm place to sleep and I trust you."

"Why me?"

"I told you earlier, you didn't tell." He said as he laid down on the moist earth covered over by a draw mat. "And when a human earns a demon's trust, that human can do anything to that demon that he or she sees fit."

Zoro sat down on his side of the hut and stared at the demon. "You're very strange for a demon. And you trust far too easily."

The demon giggled. "Not really. You're the first human I trusted so easily." He grinned. "And kissed."

Zoro pointed to the demon. "No funny business. You hear me?"

The demon smiled innocently. "You have my word."

Zoro sighed as he stared at the demon for a moment before realizing something. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The demon blinked and tilted his head. "That's another first. No one ever asked me for my name since I was little." He said with a smile. "It's Luffy."

"Luffy… A very unusual name."

"Zoro isn't all that common either."

Zoro grinned. "Get to sleep. I better see you out of here when I wake up."

"You got it, Zoro-kun."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? It's not like we're strangers anymore."

"We are, now go to sleep."

Luffy smiled as he curled up. "Night Zoro."

Zoro stayed silent before snoring, making the other giggle.

XxX

A month went by since Zoro arrived in the village, and the Lord has been giving him a better place to stay for each week that there wasn't any sign of Luffy pestering him.

Zoro was now living close to the Lord's house and Luffy, for some way or another, found a way to sneak into a room and would stay with him for the night and leave the morning he wakes up. He admits that he enjoys the demon's company, no matter how unusual the young demon was. He learned a bit more about the little troublemaker and the reason of why he insulted the Lord was only to bring some excitement from the man. Other than that, he likes the village because the atmosphere was just lively to him and that was his reason for sticking around.

One day, he was summoned to meet with the Lord and he found himself in a small tea ceremony room with the man across from him.

"Good evening." He said.

"Roronoa-san." The man said as he poured the tea into separate cups. "Please." He said as he took up his cup, the other follow suit, and both took a sip.

"It's good tea."

"The leaves were picked from the height of its maturity, giving it the soothing aroma and settle taste." The Lord said as he set his cup down. "But that is not what I summoned you here."

Zoro set his cup down as he felt something off about the room, and he has a feeling that he was cornered. "What is it?"

"Lately I heard that you have been socializing with the demon since you arrived."

Zoro knew this day would come and he nodded. "Yeah, it was unexpected when I found him in the hut that first night."

"Any reason why?"

Zoro shrugged. "I kept asking that and his response has always been that he trusts me. And gaining a trust of a demon is not something that is given easily."

The Lord looked at the man, who sat there like a statue, patiently waiting for the man's opinion of what he has heard and seen. "Are you close to this demon?"

"His name is Luffy, and you could say that we have settled a certain acceptance with each other. At least on my end, I believe he accepted me from the moment he laid eyes on me."

The Lord was silent as the room was heavy with an atmosphere that was uncomfortable with the swordsman.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?"

"That demon still has to be tried for his actions towards me."

"Not to be disrespectful, but he's pretty much a child. He was only poking you until you reacted. Any human child does that with a parent or some other adult figure. Luffy is no different. Forgive me for being blunt, but I believe you're over reacting to a child's fun." He said as he took another sip of his tea.

"Even so, even a child knows when to respect his higher ups."

Zoro chuckled.

"You find this amusing?"

"A bit. For you see, Luffy is a demon. As such, things as human social class means nothing to him. You are just like anyone else."

The man didn't seem pleased with this response as he finished with his tea. "Even so, even a demon needs to learn its place."

Zoro didn't like this response as he finished his tea. "Listen to yourself, you are a grown man reacting to a child's small, meaningless fun to your pride. Surely you cannot be so vain of yourself to let this get to your head?"

The Lord grinned in a way that alarmed the swordsman. "I do believe you have overstayed your welcome, Roronoa-san."

He glared at the man before him. "You do realize that my fighting isn't swords alone."

"Aren't you worried about that demon you're fond with?"

Zoro eyes widened at the realization of the man's true intentions and rushed out of the room, only to be faced with the guards' katanas aimed at him. "What's the meaning of this!"

"Roronoa Zoro, you are hereby arrested for conspiring with a demon and betraying your own kind for our enemy."

"You're insane…"

The Lord chuckled. "That's what he said as well…" He looked at the man. "He never told you what he told me, did he?" He saw the other's look and grinned like a mad person. "He called me an insane bastard and tried to kill me, all because I killed his brother."

"His brother?"

"He never told you? Then you really are just the innocent bystander in this wicked web. Do you actually think a demon like him would want to stick around this area just because it was nice?" He stomped over to the man that towered him by a head. "Well, it's not. Demons are not sentimental, nor do they harbor feelings that is equal to human nature. They're pure evil."

"Humans have that ability as well. Every living thing has a certain balance since the day they were born." He said glaring at the man. "If you're hinting about a side I'm choosing, then I would choose Luffy's, because I know he's been honest with me, more than you know."

The Lord's face turned red with anger. "Guards! Lock him up and beat him until he can't struggle!"

The guards took the swordsman by the arms, which they soon realized that he was a lot stronger than they have realized as he managed to get out of at least four men's grip before one of the men knocked him out by hitting him by the back of the head.

XxX

When he came to, he smelled smoke and was coughing as his mind registered that there was smoke. His eyes further proved that wherever he was the smoke was able to get to him. He also felt warmer, even though as he looked at himself, he was stripped to nothing, exposing him to the heat that seemed to get closer as his hearing heard the undeniable sound of crackling of fire.

He tried getting up, but he cried out in pain when he put too much pressure on his leg. He felt around the leg to confirm that they had broken it as it was swelled. He also could see in his stinging blurry vision that his other leg dealt the same fate. 'So this is how I die? Shit.' He thought as he tried crawling, but he couldn't see where he was going as he was coughing to the point where his head spun from the lack of proper air.

He then heard something crash and he used the rest of his consciousness to try to see who was there. But his mind was spinning from lack of air as his vision only allowed him a blurry shadow of a person as the figure got close to him before passing out once more.

XxX

When he woke up again, the first thing he saw was the sky before the sun properly rise to its proper place in the sky. He moved his head slightly to hear the sound of water running to his right and the feeling of morning dew was making the chilly morning colder, a huge contrast to what he experienced earlier. 'Was that… a dream?' He thought as he tried to get up, only to feel a certain weight on him.

"You're awake?"

He recognized the voice and looked down to see ebony hair before dark brown met his working eye. "Luffy?"

The said demon smiled as he brought his hand up and straightened the other's green hair. "I was scared that Zoro would never wake up."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Huh…" He said as his mind was starting to register the surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Far away from the village." Luffy said as he nuzzled against the other's chest. "They were going to execute you for being friends with me."

"Really?"

Luffy nodded as he had his ear over the other's heart. "There were some bandits heading to the village. I scared the villagers to safety and let the bandits take care of that bastard. When I knew I was able to get in, I looked for you. When I found you, you almost died. It was kinda hard carrying you when fire was getting rapid, but we made it out and carried you far away so you can be safe."

"Why?" He asked, not sure why a demon such as Luffy would want to save a human like himself.

Luffy got up and leaned forward to kiss the other softly and the other didn't fight or complain. When he leaned back with a soft smile, he responded. "Because then I'd have lost a special treasure."

"Treasure?"

Luffy nodded. "You're beautiful, Zoro, and you're the only one who accepted me for who I am. That's why I can't lose you now."

Zoro lazily glared. "You make it sound like I'm a woman."

Luffy laughed a bit at that before kissing the other again, and again the other didn't fight. "I've seen lots of women, but even though you're a man, a tough one at that, you're the rarest beauty of all."

"How?" He said, a bit ticked at being called beautiful when he's a prideful man.

Luffy smiled softly once more as his eyes seemed to sparkle in the lighting morning. "You're an unpolished and uncut gem. While everyone else is cut and polished to perfection, the rarest find for us demons is a gem that is untampered with, natural, holding lots of potential when left alone."

Zoro couldn't help but feel his face being warm. "So what now? I don't think I can walk for some time."

"Nope, your legs are too broken up to do shit."

"Aren't you blunt…" He said dully as the other nuzzled on his chest again. "I thought I told you no funny business."

"I know, but you don't have clothes, so I have to keep you warm somehow."

His eyes widened as he looked down at himself and saw with a bit of horror that he was still nude. "You didn't get clothes!"

"They're all ashes by now…"

"Haven't we gone by some other village?"

"Nope, I brought you here to recover for three days. And I'm not leaving your side until you can move on your own. Besides, I'm not going to do anything to you. You're recovering."

Zoro groaned as he managed to move his arm and cover his line of vision. "At least cover me up with something…"

"I am, I'm covering you."

"What about when you have to hunt?"

Luffy had a thoughtful look on his face. "I haven't eaten anything in three days, because if Zoro wasn't eating then I wouldn't either."

Zoro lifted his arm so that his working eye can look at the demon. "There's something for you to do today. Hunt for something to eat for the both of us."

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'm not that helpless."

Luffy grinned as he kissed the other's arm before getting off of him. "I'll be back, just stay put."

"Like I can go anywhere." He said as the other giggled and left him to his thoughts.

XxX

It took two months for Zoro to regain back his walking and Luffy managed to find a nearby village and 'borrowed' some clothes for Zoro, which they would avoid that village in case someone recognized the stolen clothes.

In all the time Zoro has known Luffy, he begins to feel more than attached to the young demon who trusted him despite being his, literally, mortal enemy. He got used to the kisses that he begins to notice that the other's lips were soft, like flower petals in spring, and how warm they were.

One night in the forest, Luffy was curled up next to the man before the man moved him to his lap.

"Zoro?"

"You looked cold."

Luffy hummed in content as he nuzzled against the strong chest of the man.

Zoro stared at the other for a moment before lifting the other's chin up and kissed the other.

Luffy blinked in surprise as they parted and Zoro looked at him. "Zoro?"

"You know what I think?"

Luffy blinked.

"You're beautiful as well." He said as he smiled.

Luffy giggled as he snuggled against the man. "I love you."

Zoro wrapped his arms around the other. "I love you too."

* * *

Wow, did I make Zoro seem Uke or what? Well, I kinda had fun with this, since I make Zoro the demon in the last couple of one-shots, so I figured I'd make Luffy the demon this time. Hope you enjoyed it.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's another gift fic for OMGKITTYBOY, who requested it for his mother's birthday today. Isn't that sweet? The challenge was that I have to include him in it. So, I'm super sorry if my perception of you in this fic is off, since I have no idea and just went with what came to mind. He and Luffy make Zoro jealous and starts a fight, he loses, and there's a hint of a threesome. This took some time because I never done a one-shot where a reviewer is an added, but has a major role in the fic. So, KITTY-san, I hope this is to your liking, it wasn't that easy to come up and I stayed up to 11:00 pm to work on it and it's a school night. So I sacrificed a couple hours I should be sleeping for you.

* * *

_**Kit the Jealousy Card**_

"What?" A young man by the name of Luffy said, looking at the other guy across from him with an unsure look.

"You heard me." Said a young man with dark hair with a few spiky bangs in his face while the back spiked backward. He wore a wine colored leather vest and dark brown pants with pirate-like boots. His golden amber eyes were seen within the dim candle light of the quiet bar they were in. "I get this guy to realize your feelings for him, and I get something from this."

"You sure this will work?" Luffy said as he fingered the rim of his strawhat.

"You want this guy to notice you more than usual, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then trust me on this. I'm a pro when it comes to these things. But I expect to be paid in a way that I told you."

Luffy blushed as the man took out his hand.

"We got a deal?"

Luffy looked at the fingerless gloved hand as he shook it. "Alright, Kit, you got a deal."

XxX

A bit later, the crew were waiting for their rubbery captain to return.

"What's taking him so long?" A young woman by the name of Nami said as she tapped her foot impatiently. "It's not even that big of a town. There's no way he'd be lost."

"Give him time." Said the relaxed swordsman. "He's probably found something that got his attention, he'll be here in no time."

Nami sighed, knowing this as well as she continued to look for her idiot of a captain. When she did see him, however, she noticed someone else beside him. Walking too close to be someone they just met. "Luffy?" She said, her questionable voice caught attention to some of the other crew members as they looked to see their captain with a very attractive young man hanging off of their captain.

The new comer is just a bit taller than Luffy, but only barely reaching Zoro's height. He was lean yet toned like Luffy and smiled like a lady killer.

"Who's your new friend, Sencho-san?" Robin asked, mildly curious as well.

"Everyone, this is Kit, he's going to be traveling with us for a bit."

"Hello everyone." Kit said with a wave that's similar to Luffy's when he gets excited.

"Hello, Kit-san. Where were you heading to?" Robin asked.

"Oh just the next few islands from this one." He said as he hugged Luffy in a way that everyone thought was way too sensual to be normal. "I thought I was going to be stuck on this island if not for your generous captain." He purred at the 'captain'.

Zoro didn't like the look of this new guy and he got up and was in first mate mode. "You can travel with us, but there are rules on this ship that you need to follow, right Nami?" He said gruffly, making Nami look confused.

"That's right." She said, unsure of what to do in such an awkward situation. 'What's with Zoro?' She thought.

"Oh!" Kit said as he rested his head on top of Luffy's. "Is this the cool, buff swordsman you've been telling me about?"

"Yep! This is Zoro!" Luffy said cheerfully as he normally did as he introduced the rest of the crew to the newcomer.

While the captain was doing that, Robin went up to Zoro, who looked like he was trying to burn holes with his glare alone. "Everything alright, Swordsman-san?"

"Fine." He said harshly. "Everything's fine…" He said as he took up his katanas and kept his glare at the guy holding onto his captain as if he owned him.

XxX

It was about three weeks at sea, and Kit was a hit with Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp and even won the respect with Sanji as long as he treated the ladies with respect and not hit on them, because that was his pastime. He even befriended with Franky and Brook as he showed off his metal claws that were his only weapon and allowed Franky to do some modifications to be even better while singing along with Brook with Luffy.

The only one who doesn't want the new guy around was the swordsman. All according to plan.

"I think it's working…" Luffy said quietly as he and Kit were at the front of the ship. Kit has his arms possessively around the captain.

"About time… Damn he's so dense." Kit said with a giggle. "No wonder you're having such a hard time for him to notice your advances…"

Luffy blushed as Kit was nuzzling his neck. "Don't you think you're overdoing this a bit?"

"Nope." He whispered. "The more I do this where he can see, the more he would want me away from you. And when he gets to the point where he can't take it anymore, he would have to force me away from you."

"What if he doesn't like this idea? He'll hate me for sure…"

Kit cooed as he petted the ebony hair. "Don't worry, Luffy-chan, I told you before that I'm a professional at these things."

"And how many ended up with 'that' kind of 'payment'?" Luffy said, getting red from even thinking about it.

Kit grinned as he hugged the captain. "Oh you're so cute! Luffy-chan!" He said loudly, which was followed by the crunching sound of wood and both looked back to see Zoro was at a distance out of earshot, but still have a clear view of them, and his hand was slightly bleeding from the crushed splinters.

"Oi! Bro! What the hell!" Franky said as he looked at the damaged rail.

"Sorry…" He said gruffly as he was ushered by Chopper to get to the medical ward to mend his hand.

"Yep, I give him by the end of this month before he snaps." Kit said with a grin that Zoro thought was a victory grin.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Luffy whispered. "You don't know him like I do. He's a demon when he gets mad."

"Perfect, love." He said with a purr.

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Have to stay in character every second or your crew figures it out and ruin everything."

Luffy blushed. 'I wonder if I made the right choice.'

Kit knew what the other was thinking and kissed the shell of the other's ear before whispering. "Doubting my methods already? So far into the game?"

Luffy gulped as Sanji announced that lunch was ready.

"Shall we?" He said as he led the other to the kitchen, like a gentleman would with a lady to a party.

XxX

And like Kit predicted, Zoro finally had it by the end of the month.

"Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. _MY_. Captain. **NOW!**" Zoro shouted at the top of his lungs as he lunged at the two and tore Luffy away from Kit.

"Oh? You liked him?" Kit said coolly as he has his arms crossed and waiting for the other man to respond.

"Yes, I do!" Zoro shouted as he held Luffy close to him. "I've been patient long enough not to kill you on the ship. Now go to where ever you're going and hope I never have to see your face again!"

"Ah, but there's two things wrong here." Kit said, not once faltering at the very pissed off swordsman. "One, this isn't the island I wanted to be on. And most importantly, I just asked Luffy to be mine."

Zoro looked at Kit before looking down at Luffy. "Is that true?"

Luffy, who didn't know what the heck was going on, looked like a fish out of water before Kit spoke up.

"Of course he didn't give me a straight answer, so I didn't want to push it. But now that I know you like him as well, looks like there's only one thing to do to settle this." He said with a grin as he took out the metal claws, upgraded by Franky. "Whoever is unable to move loses and the winner gets Luffy. What do you say? We got a deal?"

Zoro glared at the other who only grinned.

"If you don't agree, then I would continue to throw my affections at Luffy until he says yes, even if he continuously says no."

"Son of a bitch!" He said as he took his katanas out. "You're so on, bastard!"

Kit simply smiled. "Lovely." He said as he and Zoro charged at one another and both metals clashed, creating sparks. He narrowly dodged a slice as he went in to slash the other's leg, and he knows that a scratch from this distance can leave a nasty gash. But the swordsman jumped back to avoid the metal claws before trying the Oni Giri move. He had his metal claws up to shield himself and only suffered a couple cuts on his arms and legs, but nothing major. 'Better keep this up a little longer.' He thought as he cart wheeled backward to avoid another attack by the swordsman.

XxX

They fought for another couple of minutes before, Zoro got pissed to the point of going to his ultimate form.

'Oh shit…' Kit thought as he ran to avoid a powerful attack, only to be knocked back and hit the ground hard. Once he got his senses back together, he was greeted with the tip of the katana to his throat.

"Well?" Zoro said darkly, as if daring the other to say the exact opposite to what he wants him to say.

Kit sighed and held his hands up. "I give. Your passion for him is stronger than I thought."

Zoro placed his swords away and walked up to Luffy, which he held his captain by the shoulders and kissed him deeply and passionately.

'Fuck that's hot!' Kit thought as he took out a secret camera, and was glad it wasn't busted up from the fight, and took a few pictures. 'So adding this to my collection.' He grinned as he saw the two part, Luffy looking like he was unable to stand, and Zoro looking like he is completely drunk from what's been going on. 'Now for my payment!' He grinned as he got up and dusted himself off. "Well, since I lost I may as well treat you to a drink or two. I'm not on the debt list like you guys."

Zoro glared at the other, who crossed his arms.

"Oi, we fought fair and square and you won Luffy fair and square. There's no way I'm going to take a taken guy now." He said with a pout.

Zoro agreed to the offer, since he feels like he needs it, and they headed to the bar on the island.

About midnight, both Luffy and Kit helped a drunken Zoro to the ship, Luffy blushing to the point where he could melt ice caps and Kit grinning like a Chester cat as they headed to an unused, and sound proofed, room.

XxX

The next day, the crew reached to the island that Kit wanted to be dropped off to, and everyone noticed that Zoro was completely not his usual self.

"The hell happened to you?" Sanji asked, only to get the most deadly of glares he'd ever seen. "Sor~ry! He said as he moved away and headed up to Luffy. "Oi, you know what's wrong with Marimo?"

"He drank too much than normal." Luffy said quickly, blushing madly which made the chef quirk and eyebrow.

"Oh… kay…" He said as he didn't need to know what was going on.

"Well everyone, it's been a blast with you guys!" Kit said happily, as if he found Roger's treasure. "Thanks for everything." He sang that last part, making Luffy go red with embarrassment and Zoro glaring heated daggers at him. "There's just one thing left that would make this parting memorable!" He said as he went up to Luffy and French kissed him.

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!**" Zoro shouted as he tore Kit away from Luffy and threw the other like a cannon ball firing from a cannon.

Kit just laughed as he landed on the island like a cat. "Later loves!" He said as Zoro shouted profanities , causing the rest of the crew members to step away from the unusually enraged swordsman, leaving Luffy standing beside the man as he finally calmed down.

"Luffy…" Zoro said finally after a half an hour of silence. "Just be glad I love you."

"I'm sorry Zoro… I should've told you…"

Zoro sighed as he turned the young captain to look at him and kissed him tenderly yet passionately.

Luffy relaxed into the kiss and kissed back just as passionately. 'Thanks Kit.' He thought as he was lost in a warm emotion that he'd experienced from the night before, before parting and looking at his first mate with a look of need. "Bottom deck. Now."

Zoro grinned like a predator. "Aye, Captain."

* * *

I hope this is worth the loss of sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's another by request from OMGKITTYBOY for his sister's birthday, which is belated by now, but true to my word I got something up. This request was that masters Zoro and Luffy were to be set up by their servants Kit and Chopper to get together over at Thanksgiving. This took me about a few hours to come up from the top of my head, so I hope you and everyone else like it. Zoro's is going to be a bit late, because his is possibly the longest of anything I've done so far. That's the last time I try to do a cross over as a one shot. That's for sure. Anyway, enough with my small rant and lets get this fic going!

* * *

_**Yoai Thankful**_

There once was a young man named Roronoa Zoro. He is the heir to his family's dojo that couples as a school for very dedicated and talented students. He was no exception to that being able to wield three katanas as gracefully as a crane taking flight, but deadly and quick like a shark or a snake before it strikes.

He lived in a traditional Japanese mansion where he continues the family business as the dojos overseer and teacher before he becomes the headmaster when he is of age. Even though the mansion is large with spacious rooms and priceless artifacts, there was only one servant that managed the whole place.

"You're not going to wear that, are you?" Said the servant as he looked with his judging golden eyes at the way more casual than needed to be clothes that Zoro was wearing.

The man sighed, hoping to walk out of his own home without being stopped by the fashion lieutenant that is his servant. "I'm going into town, Kit. I don't need to look my best for crying out loud."

"You look like you've been mauled by a rabid bear." Kit said while leaning against the door frame.

Kit is a young man not much older than his master with black hair sticking out from the back while his bangs had a little freer reign. A loose white dress shirt and a dark red wine vest adorned his lean yet muscular torso, while he was wearing black, pretty tight jeans, and newly polished black shoes. One could say he was an actor playing the part of a modern day Romeo.

Zoro on the other hand was wearing a wrinkled white shirt, and even more worst off dark wrinkled jeans with very worn and dried stuck on mud army boots. Despite his choice of dress, he was quite handsome in his own diamond in the rough way with short moss green hair, dark emerald eyes, and a body that most body builders could only dream to have.

The young master simply rolled his eyes at his servant's overly judgmental of how he appears to the public. "You're being over dramatic, again."

Kit lazily glared at the man he couldn't believe he was serving for. "And this is why it's difficult for you to invite anyone to your room."

"For the last time, I'm not into that!" Zoro said, glaring at this bold servant. He often questions why, out of all servants, Kit was the one who was working for him.

"And this isn't the first time I have to tell you to put your clothes in the hamper so you may look presentable to the public."

"I'm not you, I don't give a damn of what people think of me."

Kit shook his head. "At this point you're going to die alone…"

"Can you move away from the door already, I would like to catch that movie before I miss it."

"A movie?"

Zoro sighed. "Yes, a movie. I told you about it a week ago."

"You were serious?"

Zoro simply stared at the other before grabbing a black coat. "Just get your damn keys and drive up to the front."

Kit pouted as he did just that. 'Would it kill him to wear something nice?' He thought.

XxX

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, there was another young master living in a mansion from his family's inheritance. But unlike Zoro, this young master was carefree and full of energy. His name is Monkey D. Luffy, heir to the D. Corporate fortune.

When most people first meet this young man, the first thought would be childish, crazy, and couldn't possibly handle the business alone. But in all reality, he was quite mature, sane, and business savvy. He just doesn't like to act like a grown up when he doesn't have to be.

He lives in a mansion with a few servants that tolerate with his childish behavior, but there were only a few who would join in his fun. And none was more ready to be on deck than his youngest servant, Tony Tony Chopper, a young man who looks more like a ten year old but is much older than that.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Chopper called, grabbing hold of his pink hat with a white 'X' on it and antlers on the sides.

"Chopper!" Luffy called out as he walked in to the mansion after a long day in a board meeting, and hugged the other. "I missed you, buddy!" He laughed as the other blushed and started to curse, but he knew the other was really touched by the happy dance the other makes when he's happy.

"How was your meeting?"

"Boring like always." Luffy said as he took off the red neck tie he wore. "Those guys aren't fun anymore…" He said with a pout. "They know exactly what I'm going to do now."

"Are you going to come up with something different then?"

"You know it, but right now I feel like going out into the town. Wanna come?"

"Sure, but what are we going to do in town?"

Luffy thought for a moment before grinning. "I know that there's a movie out that everyone is talking about. And I wanna see it too since everyone says it's good."

"A movie!" Chopper said excitedly as he grinned as well. "I wanna go!"

Luffy laughed as he went up to his door. "Let one of the drivers know and wear something not so fancy, okay?"

"Right!" He said as he ran off to find one of the drivers as Luffy striped off the business attire and put on a sleeves red hoodie, cut-off baggy jeans that went down only to his knees, sandals, and a worn straw hat with a red band.

XxX

Now, it's not that rare for people to think of going to a movie when planning to go out, nor is it rare that sometimes they would end up at the same theater. But this simple outing is only the rising curtain of this unusual tale, taking place days before the not so popular Thanksgiving Day holiday.

"Here we are." Kit said as he drove up to a parking space. "Well, at least no one really gives a damn what one wears in a movie theatre."

"Would you can it already. It's bad enough that you're pressing your luck with annoying me."

"Who said I was annoying you?" Kit said with a small glare. "I'm simply saying that you're-" He was going to continue when he saw something behind the other. "Who's that cutie?"

Zoro, despite his better judgment, looked back as well and saw a young man with windswept ebony hair, very light tan skin, lean yet tone frame, wide chocolate eyes, and a small crescent scar under the left eye. He also saw a young kid with soft light brown hair that poked out from under the large pink hat, large doe brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Not bad on picking this theatre."

"Taking you to a movie of your choice is my reward for you for working hard. Anyone else is off limits."

Kit waved it off. "I know, I know. Jeeze, don't get your boxer briefs in a knot." He said as he was shoved up to the ticket booth where Zoro was paying for their tickets.

Luffy was up at the booth next to the one Zoro was using and both asked for the same ticket for the same movie. The older didn't think much of it, but the younger laughed as he looked at the other.

"Wow, we're going to see the same movie."

"Yeah…" Zoro said as he and the other received their tickets.

"I wonder if there are any seats left. I heard this was a really good movie." Luffy said to Chopper.

"I wonder if we'll end up sitting next to him?" Kit whispered as he eyed the two.

"Do you want me to dock your pay for a month?"

"Man… You're no fun…" Kit said as he ran to Luffy and hugged him. "Mind if I stick with you for a while? My friend over there is having one of his mood swings."

"Oi!"

"Na? Sure, you seem like a nice guy."

"My hero."

"Kit, I swear…"

Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the two awkward strangers. "Well, since we're going to the same movie, may as well introduce ourselves. I'm Luffy and this is my friend, Chopper." He said as he looked down at his servant, who did a poor attempt at hiding behind him. "Chopper you're hiding the wrong way." He said with a smile as the other corrected himself, which was a vain attempt.

"You already know my name is Kit, and the grouch with me is Zoro."

Zoro crossed his arms as he looked away, wanting to look like he was here alone.

"Zoro? That's a cool name." Luffy said smiling at the man, who dared to look into the child-like face.

"Thanks…" He said as he looked away once more.

Kit looked between the two and grinned. "You know Luffy, that green hair of his is all natural."

"Huh? Really?"

Zoro quickly looked at his servant before Luffy bounded over to him, jumped on him so that the thin legs were around his waist, one arm around his neck, and a hand feeling around his head.

"Sugoui! That's so cool!"

Kit, not expecting the other to do that, whipped out his camera and took a shot of it. 'I'm loving this guy already!'

"Get off of me!" Zoro said, not prepared for something like this to happen all of a sudden.

Luffy just looked down from where he was and stared at the other. "Why? I just wanna see if Zoro's hair is really green or not." He said with a smile. "And they are!"

"You normally jump on people like this then?"

"Nope, you're just special."

Kit had to bite his lower lip to keep himself from laughing.

Zoro was feeling uncomfortable about this, and he could feel the eyes staring their way. "Please get off of me."

Luffy seemed to think about it before shaking his head. "Nope. I like it here."

Zoro could feel a vein coming up as Kit wrapped his arms around himself, fully enjoying the sight unfolding before him. "Why?" He asked, keeping some composure.

"Because now I know Zoro's really strong."

He felt heat rise to his face as he got his arms to work and got the other off of him and placed the other have his feet back on the ground. "Let's get to that damn movie already." He said as he headed the wrong direction.

"Oi, Zoro, the movie's this way."

Kit leaned up against the wall, taking every self control he has not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Chopper asked as he was watching Kit, seeming in pain.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just so damn funny just seeing that guy like that."

"He seems scary…"

Kit looked at Chopper and patted his head. "He does a bit, but he's practically like a lion. He's mostly asleep than doing anything productive."

This made Chopper giggle, picturing a lion Zoro lazyingly taking a nap in the shade of a tree.

"But I have to say, your boyfriend is very friendly around people, huh."

"Huh? He's not my boyfriend. He's my friend who's a boy, but nothing like that."

"Wait, so… he's single?"

Chopper nodded. "Yeah, but I kinda worry about him because he only has me and a few other people he's friends with. But so far there's no relationship in his future."

"So does my pain in the ass friend. I swear he purposely tries not to get into a relationship."

"Oi! Hurry up you two!" Zoro called out, Luffy chuckling beside him as he talked about anything and nothing at the same time.

"Do you or your friend have anything going on for Thanksgiving?"

"We have a huge feast coming up with him and the other ser-" Chopper covered his mouth before he could say 'servants'.

Kit wasn't fooled though. "Is Luffy… your master?"

"He's more of a friend, but he is."

"Guess what? Zoro is my master."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said as he looked to see that they made it to the theatre doors. "We'll talk more later."

"Okay."

XxX

After two hours watching the movie, the four walked out, Luffy talking to Zoro while Kit and Chopper exchanged numbers and, Kit mostly, plotting something out.

"You think it would work?"

"Think about it. We got two singles, both seemed to hit it off nicely, and Zoro is smiling for once." Kit whispered as he pointed out to the said man, smiling and laughing along with Luffy, who was hanging off of his arm as if he'd known him all his life.

"Luffy does seem strangely attached to Zoro. He's never like this with the rest of us."

"Now all we need is to get Luffy to made an invitation that Zoro can't refuse."

"I know how to do that without trying."

"God you're cute!" Kit announced loudly as he hugged the other.

"S-Shut up you bastard! I don't like being called cute!" He said while he was laughing and doing a jig.

"You seem happy."

"That's his way of showing that he's happy to hear that."

"So cute!"

"We better get going…" Zoro said, but he didn't seem happy to be saying it.

"Aww… Do we have to?" Luffy said, putting on his best puppy face without meaning too.

Zoro nearly faltered with that look, but he caught himself and gently removed the other's hands off of his arm. "Yeah…"

"He's right Luffy." Chopper said. "Did you forget that we have a lot to prepare for Thanksgiving?"

"Thanksgiving!" Luffy said as he seemed to have an idea. "Zoro! Would you like to join me and my family for Thanksgiving?"

Zoro resembled like a fish out of water as Kit winked at Chopper, who smiled. "I… I guess… I really don't celebrate it though…"

"That's okay! It's mostly just everyone having a good time and eat great food. It's also the only time of the year I'm allowed to drink wine, isn't that silly?"

'Is he hinting that Zoro can take advantage of him drunk?' Kit thought as he grinned at the kinky thought of it.

Zoro, his thought of it was the exact opposite, only cleared his throat before responding. "Okay Luffy, I'll go."

"Yosha!" Luffy cheered as he looked around for some paper, wrote down the address and phone number and gave it to Zoro. "Call me when you're coming, okay?"

"Okay." He said, a small smile graced up on his feature as a car came up to signal that it was time for the other to go.

"That's our ride. See you later!" Luffy called out as he and Chopper ran into the car.

Zoro and Kit waved until they can't see the car anymore before Kit grinned before whistling a tune that the other immediately picked up.

"What?"

"Oh don't deny it. You have a crush on Luffy."

"I do not. I just met him."

"It only takes one special moment."

"What are you hinting at?"

"You're the one who spent the last two and a half hours with."

Zoro didn't know what to say to that. "Just get the damn car."

"Is that your only way to get off the subject?"

"You want your pay docked?"

"Going!" Kit said with a roll of his eyes. 'I hope Luffy can get that stick out of his ass after this.'

XxX

The day finally arrived, and Kit was soaking the moment as he watched Zoro trying on outfit after outfit.

"This is stupid! I'm acting like a fucking chick!"

"You said it not me."

"Don't start! You're always the one pointing out my fashion flaws!"

"And it never occurred to you that I can be of help?"

"Knowing you, you would put me in leather that's like a second layer of skin."

Kit had an image of that, which Zoro face-palmed. He cleared his throat and waltz his way to the closet and started to pick out the clothes. "As tempting it is to do that, I'm afraid this calls for something family friendly, yet maturely seductive."

"And pray tell how you can manage that?"

Kit looked at him with some clothes in his arms with a predatory grin. "Just let this magician work his magic on you."

"Don't say such creepy things."

Kit laughed. "But it was so worth it. I've always wanted to say that."

"Whatever…" He said as he grabbed the clothes and went to a private room to change.

"For a tough guy who works out in his skivvies, you sure are modest!"

"Fuck you!"

Kit rolled his eyes as he proceeded to clean the room of thrown clothing.

XxX

An hour later, at Luffy's home, the dining room was decked out as if it came out of a painting. The plates were polished to a silvery shine, the food showed that it was professionally cooked, prepared, and placed to perfection.

But Luffy didn't really care how the food was set up, because it was going to be a mess anyway. But his appetite wasn't on food at that day as he watched the window and hovered over the phone.

"He'll be here, Luffy." Chopper reassured, but his master continued to do these strange actions before the phone rang.

"Hello? D. residence." Luffy answered calmly, in case it was someone other than what he was waiting to hear from.

"Hey Luffy, we're just pulling up to the drive. We'll be there in a minute." Kit said.

"Okay, dinner is about to be served so you're just in time."

"Great! I'm starved!"

"Is Zoro there with you?"

"You know it! Oh, we're here. Meet us at the door!"

Luffy placed the phone back on its holder and ran to the door before Kit had a chance to ring the door bell. "Welcome guys!" He announced as he looked at the two.

Kit was wearing an autumn red sweater shirt, the hint of a black shirt underneath by the look of the shirt flaps, and dark navy jeans that went over black stylish boots. "Hey there Luffy!" He said cheerfully, sharing the same enthusiasm as the other.

Zoro was wearing a black, long sleeve turtle neck, dark jeans, a grey vest, and polished boots.

"You guys look awesome!" Luffy said as he stole a glance at Zoro as he ushered them in.

"That smells so good…" Kit said as he seemed to be drifting to where the source of the smell was.

"You have to forgive him. He's fed well, but he acts like he's always starving."

Luffy laughed. "I act like that too!"

'That's… not very assuring…' Zoro thought as he was led to the dining room, which he could already see that he wasn't going to leave the place anytime soon.

Despite his earlier thoughts, Zoro enjoyed himself with Luffy's company while Kit made himself at home with eating his share as well as socialing with Chopper.

Soon he was getting a buzz from the wine he was drinking, but he saw that Luffy was anything but a drinker. He listened to the other, even though the words were slurred and he couldn't understand a syllable, but he couldn't help but stare at how the drunk flushed face looked nice on the other, especially when those half-lidded dark chocolate orbs were aimed to his dark emerald in a way he thought was pretty seductive, if not for the other's obvious naïve and innocent approach to things.

Soon he couldn't comprehend the world around him and just focused on Luffy, who stopped talking and both were staring at one another.

And as if someone else was controlling them, both leaned and brushed lips in a hesitant kiss which only lasted a second before it became a bit heated, Luffy straddling Zoro as the kiss became hungry.

And before both knew it, they were drown in their own world of emotions that cancelled anything else outside of it.

XxX

Zoro was the first to wake up with a nasty hangover. He groaned as he tried to remember what had happened last night and how he got back home.

"Damn… I never drank that much before…"

Zoro's mind was fully awake when he heard Luffy's voice beside him and looked to see a few things. One, he wasn't in his room like he faintly thought. Two, Luffy was in the same bed next to him. And the important one is the fact that Luffy was naked, next to him, in the same bed.

"Damn… Why does my ass hurt?"

He took a hangover nap after hearing that.

When he did wake up, it was the same scene as earlier, but this time Luffy was staring at him with a smile.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said with a giggle.

"Hey…" He said as he held his head. "Shit… It's been a long time since I had a hangover…"

"Hey… Do you have any idea what happened last night?"

Zoro hazard to look to see that he was nude like a newborn and sighed. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"My ass is."

"Sorry…"

"You don't remember?"

"Do you?"

"Not much of it…" He said with a blush, which made the other feel a bit guilty.

Zoro made an attempt to sit up, only to hiss in pain as he fell back down on the bed.

"Zoro! Are you okay?"

"Luffy…" He said as he side glanced at the other. "My ass is also hurting…"

Luffy blushed even more that he covered his face with the pillow.

XxX

Somewhere in the mansion, Kit grinned like a yoai fan as he scrolled through the amateur porno pictures by the said two. 'I'm thankful for that chance encounter and now I have some pictures that I will treasure until death.'

Back in the room, Luffy and Zoro finally faced each other after fifteen minutes of awkward silence before Zoro smiled.

"What?"

He shook his head. "You don't want to hear it."

"Now I do."

Zoro chuckled. "I was just thinking that you look pretty damn hot this early in the morning."

Luffy blinked before he giggled. "Well, Zoro, I bet the differ. You're super hot."

Zoro playfully threw a pillow at the other's head, causing the other to laugh and a pillow fight happened.

XxX

Kit's senses were acting up and he went to where the two were and he immediately brought his camera up and started taking pictures. 'Thank you yaoi gods/goddesses for such smexy moments!'

Soon both fell out of bed together, both laughing and catching their breaths. They looked at each other before they kissed.

'And it's a touch down! Ladies and Gentlemen!' Kit thought as he did his own jig.

Once they parted, Luffy smiled and wrapped his arms around the other. "Does this mean we're going to be dating from now on?"

"If you want to."

"Do you like me?"

Zoro smiled and nodded. "I do, surprisingly. I never bothered with relationships before and then you came along."

Luffy smiled. "I was never interested either, but you grabbed my attention."

"How?"

Luffy shrugged. "You're all around awesome. What else can I say?"

Zoro chuckled as he shook his head. "This is going to be one strange yet welcomed relationship."

Luffy agreed as he nuzzled against the man's chest. "Is it too early to say I love you?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, I love you."

Zoro kissed the other's lips lightly before responding. "I love you too."

XxX

'And cut.' Kit thought as played back on the recorded video of that moment and, like a ninja, snuck away from the door and held the camera to his chest. 'My precious.'

"Is everything okay?" Chopper asked, nearly making Kit jump out of his skin.

"Oh yeah! They're more than okay."

"Really? It sounded like they were in pain last night…"

"Trust me Chopper, they're more than okay at this point." He said with a grin that slightly creeped Chopper out.

* * *

I've mentioned this before in the second fic, I'm sorry if I didn't measure up to how your character acts, though I'm still a bit shocked that I got what your character looks like. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to see you soon. Laters!


	36. Chapter 36

I. Am. Never. Doing. Another. Fatal Frame Crossover. For. As. Long. As. I. Live.

Zoro: I don't even want one of your gift fics...

Too bad. This totaled up to 81 pages in the end. Your's the longest, by far!

Zoro: ...

Yeah, so don't start.

* * *

_**Tattooed Priest **_

_It was raining and dark when the car took the corner too quickly and went off the rail and flipped. For a moment there seems to be no life inside the flipped vehicle until a man with light green hair crawled out of the passenger's side and stayed on his hands and knees for a moment as the rain was on him, cleaning the small cuts on his arms as he got his mind together and looked back to see the person in the driver's seat and looked shocked but didn't utter a sound when he saw that the woman in the driver's seat was, without a doubt, dead._

_"Kuina…" He whispered as the rain continued to pound on him._

"Zoro…? Zoro!"

The man blinked as he looked around a partially kept up building that was burnt down, but the structure was still up, before looking to see a younger man looking at him.

"Are you okay?" Asked the young man with windswept black hair that was being tamed under the strawhat.

"Yeah, Luffy, I'm okay." He said as he brought his camera up and took a picture of a beam ahead of him. "You sure this place is supposed to be haunted?"

Luffy shrugged. "It's a rumor after all, maybe it's not true."

Zoro chuckled. "Maybe…"

The younger man smiled as he grabbed a metal suitcase. "I'm going to put these back in the car."

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit."

"Take your time." He said as he grabbed a camera stand and headed out.

Zoro smiled a bit as he continued to take pictures until he took one of a small hall, only to see a woman suddenly appear at the corner. "Kuina…?" He said as he cautiously walked up, only for the woman to turn and walked to where the corner leads, which he followed, only to have a sudden moment of seeing the place transform to what it could've been before it was burnt down.

_He found himself outside, but still within the building, with a gravestone mound on either side of him as snowflakes gently fell from the opening above._

_"Where am I?" He asked himself as he took a few steps towards the two large doors ahead and entered, blacked out, and found himself in a new room, where he saw a man behind some screens. He went around and found an opening to that room, only to see that the man was gone. 'What?' He thought as he continued to walk up the few steps, turned the corner to see a larger room and saw the woman walking down the hallway ahead of him._

_He went down the hall, where he saw another small room, but he can't help but feel he's being watched as he passed by it and continued to walk down the hall to turn the corner and saw a door at the end and opened it, only to black out for another second before seeing that he was in another hallway with a large mirror to his left. He followed along the hallway until he thought he saw a woman behind the wooden gate wall, but she quickly disappeared, and saw no sign of life in the small room and continued his way down the hall. Then he sensed that he was in danger, looked behind him and saw a man with a cleaver knife and ran to the end of the hall and took a right up the stairs to a door, where he blacked out again, only to find himself outside again, but this time it looked like some kind of garden with a sacred tree in the center._

_'How did I end up outside?' He thought as he saw the woman suddenly appear and was heading towards some doors on the other side from him before disappearing. He went around and as he was passing the open door way that leads to another hall, a young priestess girl appeared and bowed while saying._

_"Stay here… forever…" Before she disappeared._

_He continued to head towards the doors, blacked out for a second, and found himself what seems to be outside, but still dark as night with a large Shinto gate ahead of him and another set of doors beyond them. He went down some steps and walked towards the doors, only to see the woman again as she turned towards the doors._

_"Wait! Kuina! I have to tell you something!" He called as she disappeared. He ran up to the doors, opened them, and found himself in a different room with ornate cloths hung on the beams and fluttering in the wind, where he saw someone walking towards him before the cloths covered the person, only to appear in front of him._

_He saw that it was a man about his age with black hair, the upper body showed tattoos while the lower half was covered, but no doubt that there was even more tattoos there as well. He felt afraid as he backed up to the wall, only to see the other get close so that he could see the pale silver eyes that also seemed to be tattooed for a second before finding himself on his back, covered by a white cloth, and saw that he was somewhat spread out as four girls, each wearing a priestess outfit was standing where his limbs are._

_The girls had a hammer and a huge nail in their hands as they went down and had the nails ready on his ankles and wrists. He couldn't find his voice to protest this as he saw that something was going up along his arm and felt pain going around his body as he felt it coming up his neck as he looked at one of the girls and saw her raise her hammer and quickly forced down on the nail._

He gasped when he saw that he was back at the burnt down house and looked at his hands to see that there were no strange marks or any sign that he had been struck by a nail.

"Zoro?"

He was startled a bit when Luffy came up.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head. "It was nothing Luffy…" He looked around the area once more before walking pass the other. "Come on. Let's go."

Luffy looked at the other with some concern, but followed and they went to their shared home.

~0~0~0~

Zoro was in the dark room where he was developing photos of the so called haunted mansion, when he took out one particular photo from the solution and saw the picture of the woman in the corner of the hallway. 'So it wasn't my imagination… I saw her… But… why?' He thought as he heard a knock on the door.

"Zoro? Are you almost done in there? Food's ready." Luffy said through the door.

"I'll be there in a sec. I'm finishing up."

"Okay!"

He looked at the photo again and wondered about what was going on.

That night he tossed and turned as he was dreaming that he was outside the mansion he was earlier, only it was snowing, dark, and the mansion wasn't burnt down. Candles and stone lanterns were lit outside the mansion as he walked up the steps to the entrance, as if drawn towards the building itself.

* * *

_**Hour 1 The Sign**_

He found himself looking down the hall, a flashlight somehow was in his hand, with some dressers along the wall. "This place is…" He started to say as he walked down the hall and turned to the corner to his right to follow the hallway until he saw a small girl standing in front of a door before disappearing. He blinked as he cautiously went up to the door and opened it, only to see the room he was in earlier, but not burnt down. He entered only to see a woman and the girl again, but disappeared. He walked around until he saw some stairs and looked up to see the woman again going across.

'Kuina?' He thought as he went up the steps but saw no sign of the person he was looking for.

He didn't see the pale hand cautiously moving an object out from the shadows before going back into the shadows before he aimed the light beam from the flashlight to that corner to see a camera. "What's this?" He said as he went up and picked the old, antique looking camera.

He looked that it was an old bellows camera with strange markings similar to the occults and on the back there was some old writing saying 'Camera Obscura'. "Seems to be in good condition for an old camera." He said as he headed towards the door, opened it, and heard a sound. A sound of something being hammered down.

He followed the sound down the hall and took a few corners before finding the sound coming out of a look hole on the wall. He went up and looked through to see and recognized a little priestess girl, hammering on a wall before she disappeared, but heard her ask.

_"Who's there?"_

He backed up from the wall a bit before he heard a woman sobbing not far from where he was and followed that sound back down the hall where he came, and saw her through the broken rice paper door. "Oi, you alright?" He asked as she seemed to take notice of him, got up and ran.

"Stay back! Go away!"

"Oi!" He said as he followed down the hall, maybe to find the woman again to see if she was okay. As he did, he passed by some kind of wooden barred window to hear a man's voice.

_"I don't want to see… anymore…"_

He looked and thought he saw the man from his day dream in the dark hallway, but was gone before he can confirm it. He continued until he found a door and opened it to see the room where he found the camera, and headed down the steps to see the woman and the child again before they disappeared, and he headed towards the door that he entered the room from.

_"Have you seen… him…?"_

He heard a woman's voice behind him, which made him feel a bit afraid before he turned to see that there was no one there. He took a deep breath before turning to face the door again to open it.

_"Where did he go?"_

He heard a child say and he looked down to see the girl and backed up, seeing her transparent and concluded that the child is indeed a ghost before quickly turning to see the woman, the mother, about to reach out to him with a crazed look on her face and dodged her reach to grab him. He felt the camera shook and couldn't understand it until the woman tried to reach for him again and his finger pressed the button, causing the flash and the woman backed away. "Huh?" He looked at the camera and then at the ghosts, who disappeared and he looked around to see that they had reappeared and he brought the camera up and took another shot, only to see that the two ghosts backed up from him. 'Is this used as a weapon against ghosts?' He thought as he dodged and took shots of the two ghosts before the camera stopped shaking and he couldn't see the two ghosts anymore.

He exited out of the room and walked down the hall until he turned the corner and saw bent legs and feet and went up cautiously to see that it was the woman again.

"…died too… If only I'd died too…" The woman murmured as she kept shaking and not seemed to notice him there, even with his flashlight on her. "It's not my fault I'm the only one who survived…" She continued as everything else became hard for him to understand.

He bent down slowly and cautiously as he tried to get her attention. "…Are you…?" He started to ask as he looked at the woman, who couldn't be no older than her mid twenties, mumbling and sobbing to herself to the point where it almost seemed that she had gone insane as she mentioned 'if I died too…' He cautiously reached his hand out towards her. "…Are you all right!" He said it a bit loud so she could hear him, which seemed to work as she slapped his hand away and hastily crawled to the wall not far from him and had her back against it before she looked up and gasped before breathing quickly as faint marks appeared on her neck.

He got up and turned to see a faint outline of someone at the end of the hall and felt a sort of fear as the figure moved towards them before he saw that it was the same man he saw in his daydream and heard the woman ran off as he backed up from fear until his back hit the wall and blinked to see that the figure was gone. He started to calm down when he saw the tattooed eyes and dodged the other's advancing as he started to run the way the woman took, but he thought about the doors that were the entrance to the house.

He ran as he looked back behind him once to see that the other was following him and he ran harder that he could only hear his heavy breathing before he felt something cold, colder than he had ever felt on his skin as he heard the man whisper.

_"Let me sleep… forever…"_

He continued to run as he saw the doors and forcefully opened them to see a bright light.

~0~0~0~

He woke up and saw that he was in his room and started to get up when he felt a pain on his back. He never felt such a horrible pain before as it stopped suddenly and looked to see a bluish mark on him suddenly appear and reminded him of part of the tattoo design the man in his nightmare had.

"Zoro?"

He looked up to see Luffy, who was opening the door to his room and looked concerned.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "I heard you cry out and I wanted to see if you were okay… Did you have another nightmare? You've been having them a lot…"

He looked back where he saw the mark, but saw that it wasn't there anymore. "Huh?"

"Zoro…?"

"I'm fine, Luffy."

"But…"

"It's just a bad dream, Luffy…"

"Okay…" He said. "Breakfast is almost done."

"Okay… I'll be there." He said as the other closed the door as he held his shoulder. "Was it all… a dream?" He wondered as he got up and started to get dressed.

After he got dressed he grabbed his notebook and started to look through the entries he placed in prior, first starting with the one labeled _'Locations'_, and looked up the one he entered yesterday, titled _'The Abandoned House'_.

_'I wasn't motivated enough to find out much about the place before I went. About all I knew was that it was supposed to be haunted. What was behind the strange daydream vision I had in that house in the snow? Was I worn out, still scarred by the accident? Or are the rumors true? Was she really there?'_

_'The Manor of Sleep... __The ruined house I wandered in my dream the night I got back after my vision on that assignment. Something about it reminded me of the haunted house where I saw Kuina. It seemed too real to be a dream. Daydreams, visions – maybe I'm just tired…'_

He then flipped to the one labeled _'People'_ and found the one titled, _'Roronoa Kuina'_.

_'My older sister. She was an editor who worked on books of folklore, philosophy, and anthropology. She was always a pain because we're somewhat alike: stubborn and strong willed. But she reminded me of gentle falling rain that washes everything clean afterwards, even if she isn't too gentle in person. She passed away two months ago when we were on our way back from an assignment and we were arguing, causing her to drive too fast…'_

He sighed as he remembered that night as he flipped to one titled, _'Monkey D. Luffy'_.

_'Luffy, younger brother of a friend of mine, Portgus D. Ace. He lives with me now and works as my assistant. Ace was killed in an accident a year before Kuina's, and in his will he had placed Luffy in my care. Even though he's cheerful and happy-go lucky, which didn't bubble back up a few months after Ace's funeral, he's very helpful and helps me out in all kinds of ways – not just work. If not for him, I don't know how I would've made it through after Kuina died…'_

_'The Tattooed Man... __The man who appeared in my dream of the manor, his whole body covered in a blue tattoo. He came closer, and I ran away before I knew what was happening. All I remember is an intense fear. I can still feel his cold stabbing fingers on the back of my shoulder where he touched me. It's hard to believe it was only a dream.'_

_'Mother and Daughter... __The mother and child who appeared in my dream in old-fashioned kimonos. They were looking for someone, calling out in sad voices to him… Who could they be?'_

He found a few blank pages and wrote down what he found out so far as he labeled _'Incidents'_ on one of the pages.

_'The bruise appears… I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder when I woke up. For a moment I thought I could see some kind of bruise on my skin, but when I looked again there was nothing there. Was it just a dream?'_

He finished writing what he needed to put down and exited his room.

~0~0~0~

"Morning Zoro!" Luffy said as he went down the steps to meet the young man.

"Morning Luffy… What's going on?" He said as he found a plate of his breakfast on the bar counter.

"Well, it looks like it's going to rain all day today again…" Luffy said as he looked at the white curtains that covered the glass sliding doors. "And it looks like you don't have much work this week…"

"Okay…"

"That's good though… You've been working so much lately… and it sounds like you were woken up by a really bad dream this morning. And don't get me started on what happened the other day when we were collecting data."

"Yeah… I was thinking maybe I'm just getting worn out…"

"You are, so let's take it easy. Oh! That reminds me! There's a letter."

"A letter?"

"Yeah… it's addressed to Kuina…"

The man looked at the envelope on the counter and picked it up, opened it, and read what it has to say inside.

_'Dear Kuina, _

_Sorry for not writing for so long. How are things? I'm continuing my investigation on the urban legend. Like I thought, my friend's symptoms bear many similarities to the strange disease associated with the urban legend. I think most of the story is groundless rumor, but I've heard there was a psychiatric study done. If you have it, I'd like to see it. Maybe it will provide a clue. I'm taking a break from all my other work to devote myself to studying the urban legend. I'd like your help. According to the documents I've studied, that camera I sent you is apparently a rare "Camera Obscura". Given where I found it, it may have some connection to the missing people and the urban legend. If you hear anything, please tell me. _

_Regards, Nico Robin.'_

"She's written a several now…" Luffy said, having reading the letters himself. "You still haven't told her about Kuina?"

Zoro stayed silent as he looked at the letter from the same person who he has no idea who, but his sister did. 'Kuina's… "Camera Obscura"…?' He thought, knowing nothing about that. 'Could it be in her room?' He got up.

"Where you going Zoro?"

"I need to check something from Kuina's room."

"What is it?"

"An old camera of some sort…"

"A camera?"

"I'll be back down."

"Okay…"

~0~0~0~

He went up stairs and went to the door at the end of the hall, stood there for a moment as he thought about the letter and the camera he saw in his dreams, before entering into the room. He looked at the empty, clean room as he walked up to the desk to see some papers.

"Can I help you with something?" Kuina said.

"I was wondering if-" He said as he looked to see that the person he thought was there, but saw that there was no one. Just his mind being cruel to all the times he entered the room to ask his sister something. He looked at the curtained covered window and the rain reminded him of that night of the accident, how it rained just like it. He took a deep breath and looked at the desk, and saw some papers either typed or handwritten along with some books around.

'I probably should clean this out… but…' He thought as he looked at a notebook that looked like his sister was working on, which was about urban legends and how it came to be so. It mentioned the one urban legend, 'The Lost Village' about a massacre of the night of the ceremony and only one woman survived, and how the rumor of being trapped in the village after crossing the Shinto gate. Then there was one about the Himuro Mansion and it's accounts of murder and missing people found without a head, arms or legs. To him, all this he heard about in the news, but never from his sister. "Just what were you working on?" He said, never seeing this kind of research before as he continued to read before seeing the words 'Manor of Sleep'. " 'Manor of Sleep'?" He said as he read what his sister found out about that urban legend.

_' "The Manor of Sleep" legend was picked up in various magazines in the 1960s, but incidents with very similar characteristics can be found here and there in older media. This newspaper is from the early 1900s and is no relation to when "The Manor of Sleep" legend was taken up, but the background of the "spirited aways" and those people's later conditions bear many similarities to "The Manor of Sleep" urban legend. I'm still investigating, but these incidents may trace back to the 19th century, and I have seen legends in several folklore books that may have become the basis for "The Manor of Sleep".'_

He blinked as he finished reading what his sister found out about the urban legend. "Is this what Nico-san was asked to look up on?" He questioned as he found the old newspaper that was mentioned in the notebook.

'Series of Vanishings Across Region… _According to sources, before dawn yesterday, a mother and daughter who live in the Myojin Village went missing. The missing are Makie Kuzuhara, and her daughter, Kozue. Since last year, the two have been searching for Kuzuhara's missing husband. The two reportedly wandered the mountains nearly everyday. The informant says "I hadn't seen them for several days, so I went to visit them. There was no answer, so I went inside, but they were gone. I only saw some black soot-like marks." Similar disappearances are being reported across the area, and some are calling them "spirited aways"._'

"Strange…" He said as he looked at the book shelf beside the desk and wondered what else his sister had done and looked. He knew his sister was pretty successful when it comes to her company in the editing business. He knew she edited some of her own books as well. But he was never really interested in those things, since it was his sister's profession, not his. He looked to see that a lot of the books on the shelf she could've, and might've, used for research material, but didn't see anything of interest and was about to head out when he saw, on the small shelf beside the empty bed, was the camera from his dream.

He went up to the camera to see a letter under it by the same person.

_'Dear Kuina, _

_During my research on "The Manor of Sleep" urban legend, I finally made it to a certain deserted village lost even from the map. I found this camera in a huge abandoned house near that village. I'd like you to take care of the camera. You know about antiques as well as I do, so could you look it over for me? I don't think you'll be able to reach me for a bit, but I'll contact you, so let me know what you find then. _

_Regards, Nico Robin.'_

He looked at the camera and saw that it was similar to the one in his dream, only it looked very old and the inscription on the back was illegible. He picked it up and aimed it at the bed and pressed the button, but there wasn't a flash or anything of the like. "Must be broken…" He concluded as he checked to see that there was some old film inside. "Huh… Wonder what's on it…" He took the camera with him and exited the room.

As he headed downstairs he looked to see that Luffy was watching television with Myo, his sister's cat but took a liking to Luffy more, when the young man looked at him.

"Oi, what took you so long?"

"Just found some things out that Kuina didn't bother to tell me."

"Like what?"

"Like she was looking into some dumb urban legend crap."

"Oh that? Yeah I went to her about that, but she always pinches my nose and says to stay out of it if I want to keep it."

Zoro chuckled. "That's her alright."

"I missed that…" Luffy said as he looked and petted the cat.

"Yeah…" He said as he looked at the camera.

"What's that?"

"An old camera… It has some film in it so I'm going to see if I can develop it."

"Oh, okay." He said as the other walked pass the small kitchen, opened the door to the entry way and took a right down the hall and into the last door in that hall to the dark room, where he developed the one picture in the solution. He waited until he saw the picture and he was surprised by what he saw. 'It's that woman I saw in my dream!' He thought, recognizing the sobbing woman. "But how…?" He asked himself as he tried to make heads or tails of this. "Maybe if I learned more about her…" He took the picture, made sure it will be okay to bring out of the dark room, and headed back to where Luffy was.

"Oi, Luffy."

"Yeah?"

He went up and showed the young man the picture. "About that woman in the picture… Can you try and find out as much as you can about her? Anything will be great."

Luffy looked at the picture. "Okay, but it's a pretty old picture… Is it from that old camera?"

"Yeah… Well, since this is from Kuina's camera, and it is old like you said, if you don't find anything, that's okay. There's just… something about that woman that suddenly got my attention."

Luffy nodded. "Okay, I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks…" He said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

The rest of the day went without much events as night fell and he was getting ready to go to bed.

He filled out what he found out today in his notebook, starting with a new page labeled _'Kuina's Research'_.

_'According to the notebook left on her desk, Kuina was doing some research for someone named Nico Robin. Her notes are full of accounts of old urban legends, and newspaper clippings about disappearances and people who were "spirited away".'_

He then went to the _'People'_ and titled the blank page _'Nico Robin'_.

_'I've never met her personally, but it seems she knows Kuina somehow, maybe from college. Kuina seems to know a lot of people professionally and privately. According to the letter, she and Kuina were doing research into Urban Legends. Maybe this Camera Obscura was somehow connected to that. I should tell her of the accident…'_

He then labeled a new page _'Articles'_ and put in _'Camera Obscura'_.

_'An old camera etched with the words Camera Obscrua. I found a camera like the one I picked up in my dream in Kuina's room. Apparently this Nico Robin sent it to her. Is it the same camera I saw in my dream?'_

~0~0~0~

Later that day, Zoro stretched out from reading some books and looked at the time."Luffy is really working hard to find out about that woman…" He said as he looked out of his door to see the door on the other side of the hall from him, some light can be seen under the door to show that the other was still up. "Only seventeen too…" He went back to his room and was ready to get to bed. "Well Ace always told me he has to be busy with something to get him occupied…" He turned off the light as he stared at the dark ceiling. "But then doing research for me isn't what he had in mind…" He sighed as he rubbed his eyes. "He always did have too much energy for someone his age." He said as he fell to a fitful sleep.

~0~0~0~

He woke up to see that he was standing at the entry way of the hall from last night. "This dream… again?" He asked himself as he looked down to see that he had the old camera in his hands. "No way…" He walked down the hall, until he saw the woman from last time run across to some steps at the end of the hall and he followed her to find a door. 'Strange, I didn't hear it open or close…' He thought as he opened the door and walked into a large room with torn paper screens and folding screens.

He walked around to see if he could find the woman, only to see a piece of paper on the ground at the same time hearing her say 'go away' and go into another room. He picked up the paper and read.

_'It's not my fault. I didn't choose to survive.'_

'She muttered something like that last night too…' He thought as he continued to walk to where he thought he heard her, where he saw drawers and what not before finding a door. "Must've gone through here." He said as he opened the door to see a hallway and stairs in front of him.

He walked to the front of the stairs and thought he heard her at the top of them and went up. Once there he thought he heard a door being closed and went to the end of the hall, turned the corner and saw the door, but there was some kind of voodoo doll on it. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He then touched the doll and saw himself going down a path to a certain wall.

'What was that?' He thought as he decided to follow the path he saw and went back out of the hall, pass the stairs he came up from, pass another set of stairs leading up, and saw some stairs leading down. He saw some selves that looked like they were rotting away and turned to see the wall he saw in his vision. The closer he got to the plain wall, the more the camera shook. 'Why is it doing that?' He thought as he held the camera up and thought he saw something through the eye piece and looked through to see a ghost of a man and the wall and floor had spatters of blood and heard the ghost saying 'please help me' and his finger hit the button making the man disappear. When the put the camera down, there was no sign of blood anywhere where he saw the man. "Okay…" He said as he stepped back and saw a small door just to his right, but he didn't think much of it and went back to the door where the woman went through, and saw that the doll was gone.

"I see… The dolls on the doors mean I have to go to that area in order to lift it. And the camera…" He looked down on it. "Shakes whenever there's a ghost around or the place where the vision is reveals something I couldn't see…" He concluded as he went through the door, where he could hear the woman and followed down the hall and found her, curled up by the corner of some large room.

She was muttering to herself again as he went up to her. "Oi… Who are you?" He called out, but the woman didn't seem to hear him as he looked down at her feet to find a piece of paper that looked like a passport, but it was burnt on some spots, but he could make out some things.

_'Surname: TAKIGAWA, Given name: YOSHI…, Nationality: JAPAN, Registered Domicile: SHIZUOKA'_

'Yoshi…? Yoshino…?' He thought as he looked at her. "Oi… Oi… Can you tell me your name?" He asked, but the woman continued to mutter. He sighed as he wasn't going to stand around talking to a woman who doesn't seem to realize there was someone there talking to her. 'I guess there's nothing I can do for her…' He thought as he was about to walk away when he heard her.

"Mister…"

He turned to look at her.

"If you should wake up… please… help me… Wake me up… I didn't do anything… wrong… Why…?"

~0~0~0~

He woke up and sat up to see he was no longer in the dream when he felt the pain on his shoulder again, but this time it seemed to spread onto his back. "W-What the…" He said as he looked back to see that there was nothing there. "The hell?" He took a deep breath and got up to get dressed.

Once that was done he went out of the room and headed downstairs, but didn't see Luffy anywhere. 'He's usually up before me…' He thought when he saw a note on the counter and went up to see it was a note by the person he was looking for.

_'Dear Zoro, _

_I__'ve gone out to do some research on the woman from the other day. I'll be back later this evening. Make sure you eat breakfast, okay? _

_– Luffy'_

He looked to see a dish of onigiris made for him and took one. He heard Myo mewling and looked down to see her rub against his leg, figuring that the needy cat missed her playful companion and petted her. He then looked out to see the curtain covered glass doors and could hear that it was raining again today as it was yesterday. Then the phone rang, startling the cat a little as it dashed to the couch, making him chuckle before he answered it. "Roronoa residence…"

**"Zoro, it's Luffy…"**

"Morning, how's the research going?"

**"Well, I was able to get the name and address of the person in the photo."**

"Really?"

**"Yeah… Her name is… Takigawa, Yoshino."**

"Takigawa?" He said, remembering the name from the burnt passport.

**"Yeah, she's the only survivor of a plane crash that happened the other day. It thought I recognized her from somewhere until one of the editor guys pieced it all together for me."**

"Do you know where she is?"

**"She's still hospitalized by the sound of it."**

"Do you know which hospital she's in?"

**"Sure, I'll give you the address…" **He said as he gave the man the address and the line was disconnected.

"Takigawa, Yoshino…" He said as he headed out of the house.

~0~0~0~

He arrived at the hospital and was given permission to visit the woman and the doctor told him about her condition.

'The doctor said that she had been asleep for a long time, and so far no one is able to wake her… Like she's in some kind of coma.' He thought as he walked into the room she was in and found her, lying in the bed and walked to the side to study her as he remembered what she said about waking her up. But a moment later tattoo-like markings started to appear and the woman opened her eyes. He was startled and was about to go get the doctor when he heard a very inhuman voice.

_"I don't want to see anymore…"_

He turned and walked back to the bed, only to see that the woman was nowhere to be seen and he walked to the side of the bed, took off the covers and saw a soot-like marking of a person. 'Just like in that old news article…' He thought as he remembered from one of his sister's notes.

~0~0~0~

He went home, a bit soaked from the rain that was continuing outside, and was taking off his shoes when Luffy came from around the corner with a blanket in his arms, putting away laundry it seems.

"Did you go to the hospital?" He asked.

"Yeah…" He said. "I'm going to take a shower…" He walked pass the other as he looked lost and concerned.

~0~0~0~

That night he was at his desk to fill out what he had learned so far.

He started with the _'Incidents'_ and updated on _'Bruise'_.

_'The pain flared up again after my dream of the empty house. Since the vision I had that day I keep seeing the house in my dreams. The pain I felt when the tattooed man touched me. The bruise… The dream, the house. Are they connected to Kuina somehow? Or am I just tired?'_

He then went to _'People'_ and added to _'The Female Survivor' _in the page regarding the woman.

_'Takigawa, Yoshino. It's definitely the same woman I saw in the dream manor. The sole survivor of a plane crash, she slept constantly in the hospital after the accident, till the day she disappeared in front of my eyes. A blue pattern appeared on her body the instant before she vanished. What was it? Is she connected to the woman in my dream? And if so…'_

He put down his pen and sighed.

"Zoro?"

He looked behind to see the teen there by the door. "Hey Luffy, what's going on?"

"Just checking on you."

Zoro smiled as he got up from his chair. "Thanks Luffy, but I'm really okay."

"That's what I said too… But I know I wasn't."

Zoro went up to the other and rubbed his head. "You're right. Thank you."

Luffy giggled as the other stopped rubbing his head.

"Now get back to bed." He said as the other whined. "Don't give me that." He said as the other giggled and said his good night before he went back to his room. He closed his door and smiled. "Man… I don't know what I would do without him…" He said as he went to his bed and sighed. "I'm going to have that damn dream again… I just know it…" He turned off the light and closed his eyes.

~0~0~0~

He blinked and saw that he was at the entry way again. 'I wonder if Takigawa-san is still there?' He thought as he ran his way to where he saw her, only to find three shadow like creatures going towards the room where he last saw her and ran to the corner to find them gone. He ran to the room and couldn't find her anywhere. He then thought he heard something in the closet and went up to it cautiously, and opened it to see a doll. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and looked around until he saw the woman at his right and jumped back a little. 'She wasn't there when I came in and I didn't hear her come in! What's going on?' He thought as he looked at the woman, who looked as though she didn't move at all since he last saw her. He went up to her. "Oi… Takigawa-san…" He said as he bent down. "Oi…"

"Stay back…!" She said.

He was a bit thrown off by the change of her voice as he sensed something behind him and saw the shadow-like figures behind him and the camera shook. 'Looks like I have to take these guys out.' He thought as he took sometime taking three or four down. Once he was done he went up to the woman, who was holding her head and shaking. "Oi… It's okay now…" He said as the camera continued to shake. 'What the hell?' He thought as he went up to her, which shook even more. He looked to see the woman get up. "Takigawa-san…?" He said when she suddenly charged at him with a crazed look on her face. "Shit!" He said as he got his camera up and took a few shots of her before she disappeared. "No way…"

_"You're not like me?"_

He looked around when he heard her voice as he walked backwards out of the room, turned and saw her as she reached out and grabbed his arm.

~0~0~0~

He woke up with a start and panted. "Shit…" He said as he took a moment to gather his thoughts before he felt something on his arm and looked down to see the woman, still holding his arm before disappearing. He sighed until he hissed with the sharp pain and looked at his shoulder and saw the blue markings on the upper part of his arm before it disappeared. "Well shit…" He said as he grabbed his notebook and went to the _'Incidents'_ part and wrote down _'The Bruise Spreads'_.

_'I saw the bruise clearly when I woke. The pain is worse than yesterday, the bruise is spreading. A spreading bruise. Takigawa, Yoshino had a bruise like this before she vanished. She was in the dream too. Was she having these same dreams? The bruise, the dreams… What do they mean?'_

He sighed as he heard a knock on the door.

"Zoro? You up?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well, breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down…"

"Okay."

He sighed. "Just when he made me feel better last night. Damn dream…" He said as he got dressed and went down.

~0~0~0~

"Morning Zoro!"

"Morning Luffy." He said as he noticed a book in his hand. "What you got there?"

"It's Takigawa's diary… I went by the hospital before you did, and I was going to give it to you, but you seemed…"

"Yeah… I know…" He said as he remembered what happened yesterday.

"Well, they asked me to take care of it because her whole family is killed by the accident, and they weren't comfortable with keeping it after what happened… Is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay." He said as he took the dairy. "We are looking into her after all."

"I guess… Oh! Zoro! The photo you gave me…"

"Yeah?" He said as he sat down to eat the prepared breakfast.

"I noticed that there's some strange marks on them, and they kinda look like tattoos."

"You still have the picture?"

"Yeah…" Luffy took out the picture and the other took a closer look at it and it did look like tattoos. "Did she have any of that when you went to see her?"

"Didn't you see her?"

"She was being tested at that time."

"Oh… No… she didn't…"

"Strange…" Luffy said with that a tilt of the head and a thoughtful expression, which amused the other as he looked through the dairy.

He saw that the woman seemed to be normal and sane when she was first hospitalized, but read some things that he realized he was going through right now, dealing with the strange pain from the bruise, but the last few pages is what bothered him, not because he knew the woman like that, but because both of them were experiencing the same thing, but hers was obviously gone longer for sometime, or quickened because she was so guilty about surviving.

"Zoro?"

"Huh?"

"Zoro, you okay? You look like you're about to pass out. Is breakfast that bad?"

"Oh, no, no Luffy. Breakfast is fine it's… the diary…"

"Oh, yeah… I got a chance to read it as well. Must be horrible being left alone like that, knowing that everyone you love is gone…" Luffy said as he placed his plate in the sink. "I guess I'm pretty lucky to not be that way. Because I have you, and you have me."

Zoro smiled and nodded. "Yeah…" He said as he placed the dairy down. "As long as we have that, we won't fall into that." He looked to see the other smiling as the rain continued outside.

That night, he sighed and looked at his bed. 'If I'm going to continue having that damn dream, how do I stop it from happening again?' He sighed as he scratched his head. "Let's get this over with." He said as he shut the light out and shut his eyes.

* * *

_**Hour 2: The Manor of Sleep**_

He woke up to find himself in the room where he last saw Yoshino. "I'm here now?" He said as he got up from the floor and looked around and found a key. "Where does this go?" He said as he placed it in his pocket and was about to walk out of the room when he felt the camera shake and saw Yoshino at the hallways and backed up into the room when a few shadow-like figures appeared and he got the camera out. "So you're one of them now, huh?" He fought them off until all of them disappeared and headed towards the door when he heard someone murmuring behind some screens, but he couldn't find any sign that there was anyone there as he left the room and walked out to the hall.

"Maybe the key goes to that door where I saw that ghost with the blood on the walls, but not there…" He said to himself, since it was too quiet and walked down the hall to find the stairs that leads down and turned the corner before he heard something fall behind him and saw that it was a box. 'But that was on the shelf…' He didn't think too much about it as he continued his way until he saw the small door with the same pattern lock with the key. "At least I know which key opens which door." He said as he unlocked the door and went through.

~0~0~0~

He found himself in another hallway as he turned and saw a wall with something that looked like a stain of a person on the wall and got a closer look, only to take a right to see more human figure stains on the wall before he turned the corner to see a hand on the wall. "Is that a…" He started to say when the camera shook a bit, like it did with Yoshino the first time he saw her. He aimed the camera to the hand and took a shot. 'Maybe the camera takes shots to do research on after I develop them, like Yoshino's picture…' He thought as he continued his way until he saw a tall door and opened it to see the gravestone mounds and snow falling. "This is…" He said as he walked out. "I remember this place…" He went close to the larger stone mound and the camera shook a bit, aiming it up and taking a shot of the stone mound, ceasing the camera's shaking. He went up to the two large doors, only to find out he couldn't open them. "Huh?" He looked at the padlock and looked at the two mandarin flowers. 'In that daydream… Kuina went through here…' He thought as he went back. "Have to find that key to get there." He backtrack to the hallway with the strange human stained walls.

As he made his way back to the hall, the camera shook like crazy and he narrowly dodged a ghost attacking him. "The hell!" He called out as he got the camera up and started shooting about three ghosts that came out of the walls.

After he finished the third one, he heard something drop and saw a stone with a white line. "What's this?" He said as he studied it and placed it in his pocket. "Might be useful for something. But what were those guys?" He asked as he continued to look for the small door he entered through earlier and made his way out to back track back to the hall, when he heard something from the next set of stairs up. He went up only to see a ghost man run to the wall calling out 'stay away'. He went over there and saw that there was a different kind of lock with some stones similar with the one he picked up and placed it in, and moved them until he saw the lines change and heard something unlock. "That was easy." He said as he opened the small door and found himself outside on the roof where he could see the stone mounds below him. He looked to see another entry way and carefully walked there.

He made it to the other door on the roof and entered to see a dark and mostly empty room. He looked around and found a key on the ground and looked to see it was the key he needed to get through the two large doors. But the camera shook and he looked to see another man in white and started to take a few shots before the man went down and disappeared. "That was easy enough." He said as he went back outside to see someone going to the doors and disappeared. "Kuina?" He backtracked back to the doors, unlocked it, and entered through.

Once inside he first saw a long, lit hallway before a woman appeared. "Kuina!" He called before everything became white.

~0~0~0~

He woke up and looked around to see he was back in his room when he felt the pain again on his back again before it subsided. "Damn that hurts…" He said as he laid back down as he thought about the dream. "That courtyard and tomb site from the daydream… And Kuina's inside that building…" He pondered before getting up and looked to see that the camera seemed to be vibrating like a cell phone. He grabbed it and it stopped. "That's strange…" He said as he remembered that there might be some film in there to be developed. "May as well do that while I'm up." He said as he went out of his room and headed to the dark room.

Once there he found that there were two pictures to be developed and it was about the stone mounds and the black human shaped stain walls. 'What could any of this mean?' He thought as he went back out with the two pictures and was about to get dressed when the telephone started to ring and he answered.

"Roronoa residence…"

**"Morning Zoro!"**

"Morning Luffy, I didn't know you went out."

**"Yeah… Since yesterday I've gotten a little interested in this so I'm doing a bit more research on it."**

"You almost sound like Kuina."

**"So do you sometimes."**

He chuckled. "Well, she's my sister… So, you called to let me know about your whereabouts."

**"That and to tell you that I gathered all the information I can from the editor about the Takigawa lady yesterday and I wanted you to see it."**

"Where is it?"

**"It's laying on my desk in my room. So you can check it out if you like."**

"Okay, I'll do that."

**"Zoro… Is everything okay?"**

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

**"I don't know… Call me paranoid, but I gotten a little worried about this."**

"You shouldn't have to worry about it Luffy."

**"I guess… Well, I have something to check out so I'll call to let you know I'm coming home. Make sure you eat something!"**

"I will, and be careful coming home."

**"I will!"**

With that he hung up the phone and went upstairs to stand in front of the door that leads to Luffy's room. 'I really don't want to go in there when he's out…' He thought as he entered the room and saw that the room was a little messy. "Jeeze… I'm going to have to lecture him about this?" He said as he went up to the desk, where there was reference material and notes on the desk in a neat pile. "At least he's organized with his notes." He picked up and looked through of what the other has found.

_'Takigawa, Yoshino… The woman in the photograph… Name: Takigawa, Yoshino (26)… She was the only survivor of the plane crash that occurred in August. Following is a comment from a reporter named Ozawa who covered it. When the plane crashed, Takigawa-san was thrown out of the aircraft and was mostly untouched by the fire. Also, the arbor where she was thrown became a cushion, and she was thus miraculously saved. When saved, her external injuries were mild burns, bruises, and scrapes, and it was determined there was no threat to her life, but took four days to find her she was dehydrated, weak, and distressed, and she seemed to be suffering mentally. During those four days, she was surrounded by other victim's, her relative's and her lover's corpses. Next is what I heard from someone at hospital admissions. After hospitalization, she was extremely frightened of being alone or sleeping. She apparently had frightening dreams, and would even hurt herself to stay awake. But over time, the amount she slept grew longer, until she spent most of the day sleeping. At first it was thought she was sleeping due to the psychological trauma she experienced, but her condition gradually grew worse, and she would sleep for three days straight. When she woke she would complain of hallucinations, saying "Pain" or "There are bruises all over my body. " As her hallucinations grew worse, she became less responsive to outside stimulus during her waking hours and would sometimes mutter deleriously, or sing lullabies. The pass several days she hasn't woken, and the rest is as Zoro saw. This is also just a hospital rumor, but the staff has a long-standing urban legend amongst themselves about patients like Takigawa, or "_Lost Patients_".'_

He also saw a news paper clipping that the other must've gotten in the morning describing of the disappeared woman and noticed a picture frame laid down flat on the table. He picked it up and saw that it was a picture of Ace and Luffy, before he met the younger. 'Why did he have this down?' He thought, knowing how much the younger loved his brother. 'Is this thing going on bothering him?' He placed the picture frame down as he remembered some of the times he had met Ace before he met the younger. He looked at the pictures and placed a note on top of them, asking to look up the pictures. 'I hope this doesn't bother him too much… since he doesn't have the dreams…'

The rest of the day was Luffy cleaning his room while Zoro made dinner.

As night fell, Zoro filled out what he found out in his journal and went to bed. 'Kuina…' He thought as he remembered the last time he dreamed and sighed as he closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Hour 3: The Subduing Song**_

He woke up in the room where he remembered being in last and saw the woman walking down the hall ahead of him before disappearing. He went down the hall, only to narrowly dodge an attack of a ghost and got his camera up and started taking shots before the man went down. "Jeeze that surprised me…" He said as he noticed a door and decided to check it out, since he didn't know if Kuina went straight, left or right, and found a projector room, which the camera shook when he got close to the projector and took a picture. 'Why take a picture of some old film reel?' He thought as he found a small room behind where the screen is and found a book shelf full of books, but one seemed to catch his attention.

_'While continuing my research, I stumbled upon the existence of the shrine that is the origin of the sleeping priest. The shrine is very small, and hidden away within the depths of the mountain. It appeared just as in the drawing. There are normally no worshippers, and according to stories from the small village nearby, it is a shrine where you could 'offer your pain'. When I called upon the head of the family, she said they allow visitors until the snow melts. They carry out a rite here to protect a sacred area in the mountain. Women are not allowed in the rite, but it seems every few years they invite women in order to continue the bloodline. They call them 'outsiders'. I think that I've heard of a similar custom. The guests who come in winter while the snow falls all hide their faces and pull large bundles on wagons. It resembles a funeral procession. The rite carried out on their behalf must be connected to the song of the 'sleeping priest'.'_

"A place to offer pain?" He said as he went back out and saw another door next to the one he entered. "Where does this lead?" He went up and opened the door and walked down the hall a little before he thought he heard humming, but when he looked around, he thought he saw someone disappear. 'What was that about?' He thought as he made his way down the hall. He found a small area and the camera shook a little and he looked through the lens to see someone crouching on the other side. 'Who's that?' He studied it for a moment to see it resembled a woman. He didn't bother with it and continued back out to the hall until he found a door and entered through.

He was in another hall, but he looked ahead and saw a sacred tree and it was snowing. 'Wait…' He thought as he walked to the doorway and saw that he was out in come courtyard where he remembered from his daydream. "No way…" He said as he saw the sacred tree with some strange dolls on poles surrounding it.

He walked out a little more before he saw someone going towards the doors on the other side where he was… where he remembered Kuina going through. He was going over there when he heard a child singing and followed it to hear that it also accompanied a sound of a hammer to nail. Once he found the source of the sound, he saw that it was a small door with a doll there. He cautiously reached a hand to the doll and saw the path he had to go to lift the doll from the door. 'I have to go all the way back?' He thought as he made his way to get to the other part of the mansion.

Just before reaching the end of the hall to get back outside to where the sacred tree is, the ghost of a shrine priest suddenly appeared with a large cleaver in his hand as the camera shook violently. He brought the camera up and took shots of the ghost priest before the other seemed to be down.

_"More sacrifices… more blood…" _The ghost said before he disappeared.

"What…?" He said as he found a door he remembered from his vision, went through it and followed the hallway path to a room, took a left and unlocked the door, opened it, and saw that he was back in the lantern lit hallway where he first entered this side of the mansion. "Short cut…" He walked down and backed tracked through the gravemound court yard, where he heard a child crying and saw a girl behind the larger mound before disappearing. 'That's the girl with the mother…' He thought as he made his way back to the other side of the mansion. 'Now to find that girl in that one room…'

~0~0~0~

He continued to backtrack until he was walking up the steps, where he heard the familiar sobbing sounds of the girl and cautiously followed the sound to the next set of stairs leading up, where he saw a ball rolling away. He walked up the steps and saw the girl again before she disappeared.

_"Daddy's dead…"_

He heard her say as he looked around and saw that she wasn't there and went back down the steps. He headed over to where he saw and fought Yoshino and thought he heard someone in one section of the room, only to not see anyone through the transparent screens before the talking stopped. When he found nothing of interest in the room, he backtracked to where the sunken fireplace room is located.

On his way there he went to the Tanami rooms and saw the mother as the camera shook and he took a picture of the woman.

_"Won't you help me find him?" _She said before she disappeared.

He continued his back tracking through the Tanami rooms, out through the door and went down the short hallway to get to sunken fireplace room where he encountered the woman again.

_"Why? It's not the child's fault…" _She said before she disappeared.

He took a deep breath as he went to the door and entered the sunken fireplace room, where he heard the girl's sobbing sounds coming from upstairs and followed the sound until he saw the girl behind some boxes before she disappeared.

_"Daddy fell… I… I… I…"_

He heard the girl say clearly as he found a piece of crumbled paper on the ground.

_'Mommy… sorry… Daddy was trying to get my ball and fell it was scary sorry…'_

'This was to her mother?' He thought as the camera shook and he saw the girl drifting around the room. "Sorry kid…" He said as he took a few shots and she was down.

He looked at the door there and opened it, only to hear the familiar sounds of a hammer to a nail. "I must be going the right way…" He said as he went down the hall until he found the square hole in the wall and the camera shook a bit as he looked in to see the priestess girl hammering the wall as he took a picture. He saw her stop and turn to look, but disappeared before she can see him. 'Looks like I have to make my way back now to that other door on the other side of this place…' He thought as he did just that.

When he reached to the Tanami rooms, he encountered the mother again, demanding to give the girl back, and took a few shots with the camera with her.

_"It's not the child's… fault…" _She said as she disappeared.

"I know that…" He said as he made his way to the door, where the doll fell from the dresser. It didn't scare him too much as he continued to back track all the way to the open area with the sacred tree in the middle.

~0~0~0~

When he finally got there, he headed to where he heard the song, as well as hammer to nail sounds, he saw that the doll wasn't on the door anymore and cautiously entered through the small door.

When he entered, he saw that the room was covered in pinned up red dolls, making the room look red, with a table with a small altar of some kind, lit with candles. 'How long have those been lit?' He thought when he heard a giggle and saw a young priestess girl in the middle of the room before she disappeared. 'Who was that?' He thought as he took a closer look at the altar. He saw a gem that was a about the size of a tennis ball and saw a key there with a bellflower shape at the top of the key. "Where does this go?" He asked as he picked it up.

He was about to leave the room when the camera shook violently and he turned to see the priestess girl was just about to hit him with the hammer as he took a quick shot of her, knocking her back. He looked around the room as she glided from side to side before he couldn't see her when he heard her saying 'are you hurt?' and looked down to see that she was about to hammer a nail down to his foot, but took a shot to knock her back again before she disappeared.

_"You're a traitor, too…" _She said as a grey book was left behind.

"What's this?" He said as he picked it up and read it.

_'I wonder if being impaled hurts. I wonder which hurts worse, having the stake go in a little bit at a time, or having it stabbed through all at once. I wonder if they die if the stake goes all the way through. I wonder if it matters if they die. I want to impale a real priest soon.'_

"Impale?" He said as he heard the song, louder, and seemed to surround him in the room before he blacked out.

~0~0~0~

He woke up with a start and saw that he was in his room once again as a sudden sharp pain was felt again before it dulled to being numb. "Shit…" He said as he grabbed a note book and wrote down about the red doll room.

_'Location… Skewered Dolls… Inside the house, in the courtyard surrounded by a corridor, was a tree wrapped with sacred rope. Around it stood straw dolls skewered on stakes. Countless dolls in the snow… What's the significance of it? It's a bit creepy.'_

_'The Red Room… In the small room where I heard the song, I saw red dolls nailed to the walls. Inside was also a girl in shrine maiden clothing that tried to impale me in my daydream and again in my dream. Who is she? And what the hell was she doing in there?'_

Once done he looked at the old camera on his desk and saw that the camera was shaking a little. 'There must be some film in there…' He thought as he got up, grabbed the camera and started to head out of his room.

~0~0~0~

As he did he saw Luffy down stairs singing but he stopped when he recognized the lyrics and tone of the song the other was singing and a horrid feeling came over him.

"Sleep. O Priest. Lie in peace… Sleep. O Priest. Lie in peace…" He hummed the rest of the song as he stared out through the glass doors.

'That song… it's the same one in the dream!' He thought. 'He… couldn't have the same dream as me… does he?' He went down the steps quietly and went up to him. "Luffy…?"

"Oh, morning Zoro!" Luffy said with a smile.

"Luffy… that song you were singing just now…"

"Huh? Well… I heard it somewhere before, but I have no idea what the lyrics mean…" He said as he pointed to the camera that the other was holding. "What are you going to do with that camera there?"

"Oh, I think I found some more film hidden in here and would like to check it out if I could develop it…"

"Oh, okay! Well! I better get breakfast ready!" He said as he went to the kitchen.

"I'll be there to join you in a bit."

"Take your time!"

Zoro nodded as he was on his way to the dark room when he saw that he received mail, or more like Kuina received mail. 'Must be from that Nico woman again…' He thought as he opened the letter and read what it had to say.

_'Dear Kuina, _

_I'm sending you a testimony tape I just found about the urban legend. If I give it to you, I know you will take good care of it. I found several other tapes, but as they're quite old, having been dubbed by a gramophone, they're damaged. I'm trying to get them restored now. I'll send them to you when they're done. Lately, I've been solely been researching folklore - - legends, folk tales, and folk religion. That was both your and Ace's fields, wasn't it? It's an interesting world, but I don't want to get too deep into it. How is Ace's little brother… Luffy, correct? I'm searching everywhere I can, but I still don't know Junsei Takamine's whereabouts. Maybe he was "spirited away" too? If you've got anything, let me know. My friend's health is not good, so I put her in the hospital. She only wakes once every two days, and then for only a couple hours at a time. I've got to hurry with my research. _

_Regards, Nico Robin.'_

He found a photograph of a young woman with tangerine-ginger hair and a cassette tape, labeled _'The Manor of Sleep Recordings: Case A'_.

"Zoro! Breakfast is ready!"

'Looks like these photos will have to be on hold for a bit…' He thought as he thought about listening to the tape in his room.

~0~0~0~

The rain made it hard to separate day from night if not for the working clocks as he dressed to go to bed, but he grabbed the tape and placed it in the tape slot of the radio and pressed play.

_"In my dream I saw… my mother… in that manor… Inside… there was an old shrine… it was cold… snow was falling… I could hear a song… There were so many people going into the shrine. It was like a… funeral procession… I could smell incense burning… Everyone was hiding their faces… My mother was among them. No matter how many times I called her… she kept going… further and further… And just before the door shuts. It was like I was going to be left all alone… I saw it… everyday… I went in just a little bit… If I went any further… I wouldn't be able to come back… But… I thought I could meet my mother… in there…"_

He sighed. "Damn…" He said as he saw the camera was still vibrating like a cell phone. "May as well get those pictures done…" He got up, grabbed the camera and headed out of his room. He went down the steps, just in time to see something move the curtains for a moment before it stilled. He shook his head and headed for the dark room.

He looked at the developed photos and saw the sacred tree with the skewered dolls surrounding the tree. 'Is it some kind of ritual?' He thought as he saw another with the mother holding what looked like a child in her arms. 'What happened to them?' He saw another picture of the mother and daughter. 'What ever happened to them happened a long time ago…' He saw the picture of the priestess girl and wondered who, or what, she could be and why did she have a hammer and nail. Then he saw the picture of the old projector reel stand and wondered what is so significant of that device.

Once he got the film together he headed out of the dark room, only to see something on the wall that looked like a stain. "We have a water leak or something?" He said as he shrugged. "It's small anyway. It will go away." He headed back to the living room and headed upstairs.

He was about to go to his room, but he remembered the morning's event and looked at the door that leads to Luffy's room. "Better make sure he's okay…" He whispered as he knocked on the door. "Luffy?"

"Come in Zoro!"

He entered and saw him on the bed petting the black cat.

"Hey there, you usually don't come in my room, what's up?" Luffy asked as the other looked over to see the picture frame on the desk.

"Do you miss Ace a lot, even now?"

"I do… the hurt doesn't really go away, but after sometime it's just a reminder that they were here with us and now they're somewhere else, waiting for us…"

"Luffy…" He said as he looked at the teen, who looked uncharacteristically solemn.

Luffy must've noticed the change in behavior as well as he giggled. "Well, you're still thinking about Kuina, right? Well it's not too different."

Zoro nodded. "You're right… I guess I'm a little concerned about you as well."

"I'm fine Zoro, and so will you."

Zoro smiled as he nodded. "Thanks Luffy. Well, I came in to see if you're okay, and I did just that. Need anything?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, just reading…"

"About?"

Luffy lifted up a manga, making the man laugh.

"Okay, I'll leave you to your reading." He said as he ruffled the teen's hair. "Good night Luffy."

"Night Zoro, see you in the morning!"

He nodded as he walked out of the room. Once he was outside the other's door, he headed to Kuina's room. 'Maybe there's more information that she may have on this legend…'

~0~0~0~

He entered the room and went up to the book shelf and saw something about a projector and took it out and read it. What he found out that the projector, much like the camera, was created by a man named Kunihiku Asou, who was interested in the 'Spirit World' and wanted to prove of its existence. Asou was a scientist and philosopher and managed to take the Western technologies, as in the camera and projector, and made them into devices that made anyone allow to see things that were there but can't be seen through normal eyes alone. The projector happens to be one of these things, but works differently than the camera, which is a stilled picture object. But these such things became a bit fashionable and copies were scattered across the country. 'Well that was helpful…' He thought as he placed the book back and sighed.

He went back to his room and wrote down in his journal to update what he had learned from last night's dream and throughout the day.

_'Incidents… The bruise… Every time I wake up from that damned dream, that bruise, or tattoo, spreads and causes more pain. It's not as bad as the first time it happened, but still hurts like hell. But if this continues to spread throughout my body... This dream manor, why is it doing this? How can I escape it?'_

_'Disappearances… From what Luffy found out, Takigawa-san has been asleep most of the time before 'disappearing'. After that accident she slept longer than usual, and when she did get up she would hum what sounded like a lullaby. Apparently this isn't a rare thing for the medical stand point, having records of some similar events.'_

_'The Lullaby… Luffy was singing and humming the song I heard in my dream. He says he heard it from somewhere, but it's too much of a coincidence that he would hear that song somewhere. I hope he isn't having these dreams too… I don't want him to end up like Takigawa-san…'_

_'Locations… Human-shaped stains… The narrow corridor on the other side of the door, I saw some walls that had human-like stains, and I believe I heard some kind of moaning going on, but I can't be sure. Then again, Takigawa-san left a stain when she disappeared, I wonder what happened to them?'_

_'People… Luffy… He was singing and humming that song this morning. I don't want to think he was having that dream as well, but… He did loose Ace about a year now, he must still feel some kind of loss even now…'_

_'Ace… He and I were college buddies before he suddenly disappeared one day on a search of a famous author about folklore and supernaturals. I was never really into that thing. They never recovered a body, but there wasn't a doubt, especially from Luffy's expression that time, that he's gone. Was he 'spirited away'?'_

_'The Tattooed Man… The man I saw in my daydreams was covered in a blue tattoo. Takigawa-san, and even the mother, had tattoos on them as well. Ever since he touched me that one dream, that same tattoo is spreading… Is this connected to him somehow?'_

_'Mother and Daughter… The two appeared in my dream in old fashioned kimonos. The girl dropped what looked to be an apology letter to her mother about her father. No doubt she felt responsible for what has happened.'_

_'Shrine Maiden Girls… The girls who appeared in my day dream I saw one of them again in the dream. Just who are they? From what I've gathered up so far from mine and Luffy's research, it seems there was some kind of ceremony going on… and they're impaling people?'_

_'Yoshino Takigawa… Only survivor of the plane crash, she disappeared in the hospital and appeared in my dream. She attacked me like she'd gone crazy, the blue tattoo covering her entire body. And that same tattoo on me… Would that happen to me as well?'_

_'Men in White… The men who appeared in the human-stained corridor wore ragged white clothes and tall court hats. I think I may have heard them when I was walking through there the first time. Just what happened in there?'_

_'Kunihiko Asou… A scholar of the Occult in the second half of the 19th century did a research of the 'Mystical Science' by using Western technologies to help explain old Japanese folk beliefs about the Other World. After completing the Camera Obscura, he created a projector using the same method, which he can use to see images recorded on film.'_

He sighed as he placed the pen down. "Shit…" He said as he looked at the bed. "Here goes nothing…" He said as he shut off the light and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Hour 4: The Evil Dream**_

Luffy stood inside of that looks like an entry way to a different mansion, which looked like it was about to cave in, but still held strong from collapsing.

'Wait… Ace was here before the accident… Why am I dreaming of this creepy place?' He thought.

_"I don't want to see anymore…"_

He heard a man whisper as he turned and saw no one but the doors behind him. "I thought I heard someone…" He said as he looked to see the doors wouldn't budge when he tried to open them and saw a strange doll on it. "That's weird…" He looked at what he could see of what was inside the building and sighed. "Looks like I have to find a way out… Or wake up…" He went up the small steps and looked around and saw a door to his left. He went up to the door, opened it, and walked down the hall with ropes hanging from the rafters as he saw a reflection of himself in the mirror at the end of the hallway, along with an old looking camera. 'Wait… that looks like the camera that Zoro has now…' He thought as he picked it up and looked at his reflection, only to see someone behind him. He quickly turned to see no one there. "Creepy…" He said as he took a closer look at the camera and saw that the design on it was a tad different, and then remembered where he saw the designs from. "Ace… Ace had this exact camera with him! But… it was destroyed and burned in the fire along with him… How…?" He took a deep breath. "This is just a dream… of course I would remember the camera that Ace had. But why now?"

He headed to the nearest door to his left, opened it, and went in and explored the area around until he reached the end of the sliding door room to see a small shrine above his head. He saw some trinkets in there as he looked to see a door, but saw that he needed a stone of some kind. "A puzzle lock? That's strange…" He said as he started to back track when the camera shook. "Eh? What?" He said as he lifted the camera only to hear something behind him, turned, and his mind only took a second to tell his body to dodge an incoming attack from a knife. He looked to see a ghost of a priest, covered and blood spatters. "Oh crap…" He said as his finger hit the flash button, taking a shot of the priest, which seemed to hurt the man. "Huh?" He brought the camera up, just like what Zoro would do when taking pictures, and took a few shots before the man started to disappear.

_"Need… more sacrifices…" _The priest said as he disappeared.

"Sacrifices?" He said as he saw some items where the ghost disappeared. "Huh? What's this?" He said as he held up a plain, expressionless mask and a strange stone talisman. "Huh, looks like I can wear it…" He found the string and put it over his head so that it dangles on his neck. "Okay, I don't come here, that's one area done." He said as he back tracked out to the rope hallway. "There was a place to hang the masks on from what Ace told me…" He said as he headed down the rope hallway, only to be attacked by a rope. "The hell? Scared me…" He said as he continued his way down until he found the door, opened it, and went to the other side the room to see the place to hang the mask on.

Once he placed the mask on the door, it changed from expressionless to anger and heard it being unlocked. He opened the door to see the fish tank room. 'Wait… I went through this house before and the fish tank room wasn't behind this door…' He thought as he went in anyway.

He walked only a few steps in until the camera shook and he saw a black ghost of a woman go up to him and he took a shot, seeing the insane, bloodied face before she was knocked back a bit away from him and continued this until the ghost was gone.

_"Akito…" _The woman ghost whispered as she disappeared.

He went up to where she disappeared and saw a small stone on the ground. "Eh?" He bent down and picked it up to see a stone with a character one it. "Where does this go?" He asked himself as he went to the door on the other side and found that the stone was a key to a different puzzle lock, which he spent quite a time on, puzzles not being his strong suit and opened to see a room with a large cage. 'This door supposed to lead outside…' He thought. 'But this is a dream… maybe it's different in a dream…'

He entered the room and took only a couple steps before seeing a ball roll out from the cage room and saw a girl inside. He found the door and entered the dungeon and didn't see anyone. He looked around the room before finding a crimson book of some kind.

_'Snow is falling. It's a quiet night. This could be the last snow of the ten years of changing seasons I have watched from this window. As I watched the snow, I get the feeling that something has passed. Finally, I have severed all of my attatchments. I'll give my body over to the ropes and seal the gates. –Kizuna Himuro'_

"Huh? What does that mean?" He said as he went out of the caged room and to another door, which he had to put some force in to open and looked up to see the large room with a blood covered circular stone slab and four rotating pillars.

'I remember…!' He thought. 'In Ace's journal… he mentioned a ritual where the limbs and head are pulled with rope… He described it in such detail that I had nightmares about it for weeks before they stopped… Why am I dreaming of this now!' He walked around the horrid contraption with a few steps before seeing a girl being pulled in such a cruel way that he gasped and blinked to see a body on the stone slab, covered by a cloth. His breathing picked up as he went up carefully, grabbed one end of the cloth and pulled it away, but the body disappeared.

He breathed a sigh of relief when a hand appeared from the other side. He backed up a bit as he saw the form moved slowly into the light to see the stretched out arms and the form to be a woman. The camera shook violently as he picked it up and started to take shots of the ghost before he got it to disappear.

"I'm out of here!" He said as he ran out of the room and backtracked his way to the room where he found himself in. "I'll bust the door down if I have to! I wanna wake up!" He was getting close to the door when he heard a soft child's voice.

_"Big brother is over here…"_

"Ace?" He turned to see the girl pointing to the door that leads to the hallway with hanging ropes and disappeared. 'I… I wonder if I could talk to Ace? It would be nice to hear his voice again… even if this is still a dream.' He followed to where the girl pointed and walked down the rope hallway.

_"Over here…"_

He saw the girl going to the right side and he did as well and saw a door with paper talismans on them as he opened the door. 'I remember being in this room when Ace showed me around before he decided to spend the night here.' He thought as he saw, not a room, but a hallway. "Nani?" He said as he entered and walked a few steps down the hallway to see the girl again.

_"Over here…" _She said softly as she walked to the right side of the adjoining hall.

He followed that way to see a door, opened it, and found himself in a different room with a thick veil covering one section of the room and walked around to find some stairs leading down to a door and saw the girl appear in front of it. He went up as she disappeared and opened the door.

He entered to see some altar room and a cage above him, with someone inside. He went up for a closer look when he heard the girl whisper.

_"Save the two…"_

"Huh?" He said as everything became bright.

~0~0~0~

Zoro woke up in his room and pushed himself up on the bed. "Luffy's… dream…?" He said as he remembered what happened yesterday. "So he is having the same dream." He got up, got dressed and quickly wrote in his journal about what he had learned so far and went out of his room. He headed downstairs and saw that Luffy wasn't around. 'He's usually up before me…' He looked up to where he knew the teen's room is before going up to the counter to see some mail, turned and noticed a pair of legs in the doorway under the stairs where only a cloth substituted for a door, but the legs disappeared and he stood there, a bit shocked. "The nightmares are making me delusional…" He said as he read the recent letter.

_"Dear Kuina, _

_Have you listened to the three tapes I sent before? I'd like you to listen to them before you read the rest. You may not believe me, but I'm having that dream, the 'Manor of Sleep' dream. I thought I was thinking too much about this, but after listening to the tapes and seeing Nami, I'm showing the same symptoms. In the dream, I'm in a snowy manor, it seems to resemble the place where I found the camera. I got a bad feeling about the place, just like in the testimonies. But in the dream I'm pursuing Nami, and she isn't 'dead'. But if the legends are true, I have to save Nami. It may sound a little crazy, but in a way it also makes sense, at least I'm a bit closer to the truth. _

_Regards, Nico Robin."_

"Cassette tapes?" He said as he thought about going to Kuina's room. "I think I remember seeing her bring up a package from this Nico person a week before…" He sighed as he went upstairs, paused at the door to Luffy's room, and continued walking to Kuina's room, entered, and found the tapes along with a letter.

_"Dear Kuina, _

_I got a tape on 'The Manor of Sleep' urban legend from a source at the hospital. A psychiatrist had recorded the medical condition of a patient. There is a lot of background noise as it was originally recorded on a gramophone, but the content is great. It's not quite anthropology, but I think you'll be interested too. It's a lot to ask, but I'd like you to find out about legend or cases of missing people similar to this one. _

_R__egards, Nico Robin."_

"So Nico-san is the reason why Kuina is into this urban legend stuff…" He said as he looked at his sister's desk. "But why was she doing it alone?" He asked himself as he placed the papers down and headed out of the room.

As he walked out of the room, he headed to Luffy's door, knocked, and went in.

"Morning Zoro…" Luffy said as the cat jumped on his lap. "Sorry I wasn't up, I don't feel too well."

"Luffy… did something happen?"

"No… just a bad dream is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Oh, there's a letter for you,"

"I got it, thanks. I'll make breakfast then, just take it easy."

"Yeah… Oh! Here Zoro, I found a picture of Nico-san."

Zoro blinked as he went up and took the picture and saw a woman with pass the shoulder hair and looks to be about her late twenties. "Where did you get this?"

"Well… I was looking through Ace's old books and the picture fell out. It seems he knew her as well, along with Kuina."

"Yeah…" He said as he ruffled the teen's hair. "I best start breakfast then."

"Can I help?"

"Didn't I tell you this is your day to relax?"

Luffy smiled as he got up and followed the man out. "Mind if I watch a movie?"

"We're stuck indoors anyway… again."

"Yeah… crazy weather… It's been raining for almost a week."

"Good thing we're not getting any job offers. I don't like to get the equipment wet."

Luffy laughed, knowing how true that is, which made the other feel some relief.

~0~0~0~

That evening Zoro was in his sleep wear as he went to Luffy's room, still bothered by the thought of seeing Luffy's dream.

"Hey Zoro, are you having trouble sleeping?" Luffy said as he looked up from the laptop that showed some use and had a large sticker of a fireball with the bold letters 'ACE' on it.

"No, I just wanted to check up on you. What are you doing exactly?"

"I just found out something about those buried mummies and the tomb!" He said as he printed the page out and handed it to the other. "Took a while to find it, but this is the best I could find out about it."

Zoro took a look at it and read it.

_'Buried Mummies… It has been reported that in the process of rebuilding Kukaiji temple, which commenced last month, many mummies have been found in the walls of the hallway. In the walls of the area called the Shadow Hallway in Kukaiji temple, there were stains in the shape of humans, but when that hallway was restored, someone noticed there was something like a root of a tree coming out of the wall. Digging it out, it turned out to be a mummy. In the other stained areas, many more mummies were found and quite a commotion was raised. The Kukai temple insists they are enshrined saints, but certain observers argue that they may have been killed in sacrifice.'_

"This is good Luffy, thanks."

Luffy giggled. "Well, if you need anything for me to look up on, I'm here."

"Actually there is…" He quickly went to his room, grabbed the photo with the tree and skewered dolls and went back to show the pictures to the teen. "Can you find any information from this photo?"

"There was more in the camera?"

"Yeah… Took me awhile to get it cleaned out…" He lied. "It looks to be some kind of ritual, but I can't be sure."

"Okay, no problem. I'll let you know what I've found out."

"Thanks Luffy."

"Now get some sleep."

"That's my line punk." He said as he ruffled Luffy's hair, making the other laugh, said goodnight, and headed back to his room.

'Better listen to these tapes while I have them now…' He thought as he placed the one that followed the first and listened.

There was some mumble at the beginning before a clear voice was heard.

_'"Yes… that dream. I dreamt of the manor… Yes… Yes… My name is… Serizawa. It's the same manor. It's a big… and quiet manor. It was a very cold night. It was snowing, and then… the roof collapsed… and the snow started coming in… a song? It sounds like some sort of… nursemaid's song… The child kept stabbing at the doll… When I… came to? It always hurt… there was always pain… Here, can't you see it…? Look… it's right here… It's true. It kept getting spreading…"' _Then the woman started gasping as if in pain.

He then listened to the next tape.

_'"Huh…? How many times… do I have to explain it…? It was a manor… and it was snowing… There was blood. Lots of people lay collapsed all over. In the hallway. In the room. Everywhere. Yes… it was a man in white clothes… but he had no face. There was a hatchet… and blood… on the walls… I always ran as hard as I could… So far… Lots of hands came out of the walls… But, when I came to, somehow I was the one chasing the man… That's right." _A few mummers before continuing. _"… That man… Yesterday, he touched me…. It was painfully cold… Even when I woke up, my body was like ice…. This tattoo…"'_

He held the shoulder where the man touched him and sighed. He grabbed his note book and started to fill out anything he had learned today.

_'Incidents… Human columns… The mound of graves in the courtyard inside the manor. In the ruins of an old castle, the bones of people thought to have worked on the construction where found under a mound. Shrine carpenters were buried alive as sacrifices…? Did the same thing happen there too?'_

_'Location… The haunted manor… Luffy tells me the house I went to is famous for being haunted. They say it's a place where people can meet the dead. And that the dead lure people into the 'Other World'. The words have stayed in my mind. What if Kuina really is in there inside that manor, calling out to me… What will I do?'_

_'Human-shaped columns… Sacred rope was hung along the narrow corridor behind the door where I heard the moaning, and the walls were covered in black human-shaped stains. There was a similar stain left behind after Yoshino Takigawa went missing. I read in one of the papers about mummified bodies being discovered behind the same kinds of stain.'_

_'The Rope House… The house in Luffy's dream is different from the one I've been seeing. The corridors hung with rope, the blood altar, the women torn apart… Luffy has a memory of these things. Is the place somehow connected to Luffy and his memories of Ace?'_

_'People… Luffy… He too wanders the house in her dreams looking for Ace. He's always been so cheerful and strong. I understand what has happened, but is he still wounded from that… just like me…?'_

_'Nico Robin… A friend of Kuina's who's researching the "Manor of Sleep". She and Kuina were researching an urban legend about it. It is the same one in my dream. She's started to look into it more when her friend, Nami, apparently fell victim to the "Manor of Sleep". But now she's sucked into the dreams as well and is also trying to escape it.'_

_'Begging for help… The girl who called Luffy back when he tried to get out of the dream. "Your brother's here," she said in a sad, mournful voice. Luffy was stunned by what she said.'_

"Here comes another night…" He said as he shut the light and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Hour 5: Vanishing**_

A woman of twenty-eight opened her eyes to find herself crouched behind a small rice paper screen as she caught a glimpse of the tattooed man and stayed where she was until she felt sure she was safe. She got up and carefully walked out of the small room to see no one. She walked down the hall to her right until she heard a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

She looked to see a young woman of eighteen walking up the steps and she went after her. When she got to the top step, she found a door with some butterflies going around and she tried to open it, but found that it was locked. She looked at the lock to find that it had a butterfly design. 'But how did she enter through?' She thought as she went back down the steps. 'Either way I have to find that key to open the door.'

She went to the other stairs on the other end of the hall and heard a faint sound of music coming through a door at the top step. She opened the door and found herself in a kimono room and went around a veiled screen to find no one at the koto, but she did find a small book and read what was inside.

_'How many days has it been? How many months? How many years? Many outsiders have brought here. But none of them are like him. He said my hair was beautiful, but no matter how much I arrange it, he'll probably never know how I feel. All I can do is comb my hair, and wait for him. That way when he comes back with his camera, he'll take my picture again.'_

She then examined the mirror, which was shattered to pieces and the hair pinned on the wall. She then looked around the room until she found another door, but it was locked and looked to see the lock had a holly design. 'I didn't check the dresser if it had a key in it.' She thought as the sound of the koto stopped and heard a woman's ghostly voice. She hid behind the kimonos and carefully observed the female ghost going out from the screen, pass the dresser, and to the other side of the kimonos. 'I better make this quick.' She got up and looked around the dresser until she found a hairpin with the holly design and quickly went back to the door and opened it.

She made her way in the small hallway and down some steps when she sensed the ghost finding her and went up to the nearest door, opened it, and found herself in the lit hallway that became four hallways. She took a right, went up a few steps, and entered the projector room. She looked around, but didn't find anything of great importance and headed back out into the lit hall, took another right to where she thinks is the front of the building, which she sensed something behind a small screen beside her, but it disappeared before she had a chance to see what it was, and started to head to the doors leading out when she heard the door open. She looked back to see a half naked man walk out and the air became heavy.

She went behind the small screen and waited there as she heard the man yawn constantly before she got to see him. She saw that the man was covered in tattoos as he headed to the foot of the top step, looked around before turning, and she thought she recognized the face somewhere before as she saw him go back down into the hallways. She cautiously got up and peeked around the corner to see him turn left and waited until she could no longer hear the yawning sound.

She went back down into the hall and took the opposite hallway and entered to see a ghost of a priest walking up the steps. She heard him say something, but couldn't comprehend it as the priest disappeared as soon as he reached the top step. She had a feeling to go up there and cautiously did that, only to see another priest-like ghost there and crouched down. She cautiously peeked over to some drawers on the wall and thought she saw something resembling an old camera she sent to Kuina sometime ago. She took a chance and went up to it also finding a note about it. She was a fast reader and read what the note had to say.

_'It's been nearly half a month since I entered this mansion. It's still snowing outside. Once this snow melts I'll be parted from Kyouka, and most likely never be able to return. Men are not needed at the manor. If necessary, I could run away, but if possible, I would like to take Kyouka with me. That feeling is what keeps me here. Sometimes, worshippers from nearby villages come here. All of them cover their faces, and head into the shrine. Today's worshipper seem like a woman. She was holding a child-sized bundle, and it looked as if she was crying. I could also hear that "Lullaby". I wonder if the "Ceremony" is like some sort of funeral.'_

She then sensed the ghost had found her and ran before the ghost can have a chance to follow her. She went down the hall under the platform and found a door with a strange doll on it. She touched it and saw the kimono room with the clumps of hair on the wall. 'I have to go back there to lift the spell on this door?' She thought. 'There must be something I need behind this. But in the other dreams…' She shook her head. 'Those dreams were not for me to figure out. I only had them because I have been involved into this.' She turned to head her way back to the kimono room.

~0~0~0~

Once there, she saw the woman there as the camera shook. 'In the other dreams this is how we lift whatever is in our way.' She thought as she took a shot of the woman, which seemed to trigger the ghost to know she's there. She went out of the room in order to head back to that one door, only to have a surprise attack from the said ghost, got her off, and headed out of the room. She breathed deeply as she looked exhausted. 'When they touch you, your energy gets sucked out. So that's how we get hurt…' She thought as she made her way to where the door with the doll is.

When she entered that room, she was encountered by two ghosts that looked like labor hands as they tried to attack her. She picked up the camera and took a few shots before both of them disappeared. Once that was done, she headed down the hall where the door was and saw a priest there walking and going through the said door. 'He said something… What was that…?' She thought as she headed up to the door.

She opened to find another room where there was a spot with curtain veils on it and stairs leading up. She went up the stairs to see books, shelves of books scattered around. She walked in further only to see one small shelf in the way to the further part of the area. She moved the said book case and walked to find a small shrine of some sort behind the tall book case to her right. She went up to inspect the shrine and saw that there was a stand where a book should be and then found a key with the butterfly design. 'Found it!' She thought as she picked it up and placed it in her pocket. 'Now to get Nami.' She thought as she headed out that way, only to hear the priest ghost again and hid behind one book shelf, and timed herself before she dashed out, ran out of the room and ran to where the four hallways are before she breathed.

She headed to the room where the kimonos are, went out the other door and headed down the steps to the other stairs that lead up to the door with the butterfly design lock, and unlocked it.

She entered the room and saw another door open and looked to see the ginger haired girl in some kind of dungeon cage, staring down at something, and butterflies surrounding her.

~0~0~0~

Zoro woke up with a start and saw that it was still too early in the morning to be up as he heard the rain pound on his window. 'Shit… Now I'm having Nico-san's dream as well? What on earth is going on?' He thought as he got up, and head out of his room. 'A bottle of beer sounds really good right-' He stopped at mid thought as he exited out of his room to hear something coming from his sister's room. 'The hell?' He thought as he went up to the door.

He entered the room to hear that the sound was coming from the closet. He walked up to the closet door and slid it open, but didn't see anything until he looked up and can tell that the sound was coming from the attic. "What the hell?" His whispered as he went up, gently removing the lid of the ceiling and went up to the darkness of the attic. He took the flashlight and the beam of light showed the area a bit more and he saw that the attic was spacious, if not a tad creepy. He carefully walked on the attic floor as he saw that the attic was like another room with another entryway that he has no doubts that went along the house. He shined the beam of light to the ceiling of the attic and was taken aback to how spacious the attic is before he brought the beam of light down to the odd and creepy entry way to see pale, thin hands coming out. He blinked, but saw nothing there.

"Fuck this…" He said as he started to head back when he suddenly stopped as he felt icy cold arms go over his shoulders and around his neck as in an embrace and he looked back to see the pale, dead face of a woman before blacking out.

~0~0~0~

He shot up from the bed with a loud gasp and saw that he was back in his room, the lightness in his room indicating that it was morning as he felt another shot of pain on his shoulder and then onto his back. When the sheer pain was over, he took deep breaths as he looked around to see that he was indeed in his room. "A dream…?" He asked himself as he rubbed his eyes. "It's never a good thing when you wake up from a dream and then wake up from another dream after that…." He said as he lazily got dressed in sweat pants and a tee shirt. 'But… what if…' He thought as he headed out of his room and decided to eat something first, finding that the young teen's company always made him feel slightly better after something like that. At least after what happened…

He headed down stairs to find Luffy on the couch, with a book opened in his hands before looking up to him.

"Zoro! Come here a sec!" Luffy said, sounding like he had something important to say.

"What is it?" He asked as he walked up and sat down next to the other.

"Well, I done some research on the place we covered… Here!" He said as he handed the book he was holding to the man. "It's a summary of what I found out from the reporter. I didn't have a lot of time with it, but take it to look over it."

He took the notebook from the other and took a look at it.

_'Coverage of the abandoned house… Below is a summary of what a newspaper reporter told me about the coverage of the abandoned house. I didn't have time before, so please take this as a reference._

_1. History of the Manor_

_They say there were several villages around the manor until the 1900's, but today only the abandoned house remains. Even the land owner does not know when or why it was built._

_Now only the area around the entrance is left, but originally it was a huge manor—deep and strangely-shaped._

_It seems on old maps, a shrine is occasionally drawn in, but now there exists not so much as a trace of it, and not much is known about it._

_But on the outlying mountains, it seems a myth-like story is told that is connected to the other world._

_2. The rumor of the ghost manor may be due to the myth, but since long ago the abandoned house has been called a ghost manor. Many people visit it just because of the rumor._

_The rumor is that "you can meet the dead at the Manor," and further, that "the dead you meet will summon you to the other world."_

_The rumor's origins are said to be in séances that were held in a shrine there, but that's merely a rumor too._

_In any case, I think the story of the mountain, "connected to the other world" is the source of the rumor.'_

"Thank you Luffy, you're getting good at this research stuff."

Luffy smiled a bit. "Thanks."

"Sorry for asking so much from you."

"Not at all!" He said cheerfully. "I really like helping Zoro out. Beats being bored with the rain and being stuck at home all the time."

Zoro smiled as he ruffled the other's head. "That's good to hear."

"Oh! Breakfast isn't done yet. It's some breakfast casserole or something."

Zoro sniffed the air and indeed he smelled something cooking. "I have to check something in Kuina's room anyway." He said as he got up. "Call out when it's done, okay?"

"Right!" He said as Myo came up and nuzzled him.

Zoro smiled as the other giggled and petted the cat as he headed back up the stairs, and headed to his sister's room. 'That strange dream… I wonder…' He thought as he entered and followed what he remembered from the dream.

~0~0~0~

When he got up, he looked around to see if there were any creepy ghosts lurking before looking into the box there and found an antique radio and a book.

_'As mentioned previously, "Occultist" Kunihiko Asou has actively appropriated Western craft with the goal of explaining ancient Japanese belief in and legends of the "Other World." It is said he finally was able to establish communication with the Other World. The first example of this is the "Other World Crystal Radio Signal Receiver," otherwise known as the "Spirit Stone Radio". The Spirit Stone Radio's "Spirit Stone" was a name his colleagues used later- - in Dr. Asou's research materials it is usually simply referred to as the "Crystal". The principle of the crystal radio is that it utilizes the crystal wave detection property of crystal to pick up the appropriate band of wavelength. Asou focused on that fact that "stones" have been known from ancient times to carry occult properties. If he could find a special "Crystal," he then thought perhaps he could capture signals from the Other World. It is said his experiment was a success , and the records note that he was able to capture sound at a range outside that of normal broadcasting. The documentation of the sounds have been lost, but Asou's associates left behind several testimonials saying they heard "words of the past" and "words of ghosts".'_

He looked at the radio questionably before taking it with him back down into the room. 'It's strange… I had a dream about coming here, but I woke up in my room…' He thought as he headed out of the room just in time to hear that breakfast was ready.

~0~0~0~

That evening he wrote down what happened that morning and sighed. "Another night… What will it be this time?" He said, not really looking forward to it, but knew from what he read and heard on the tapes, not sleeping to avoid it isn't the answer and the dream will not leave him alone anyway, so why fight it? His only choice is to keep going… even if he rather not. "Here I come." He said as he shut off the light.

* * *

**_Hour 6: The Sacrificial Pillar_**

He woke up in the red room that he remembered being in last and exited from that room. He headed to where the sacred tree is and saw Kuina walking somewhere and he followed. Once he got there, he saw the door bounded by rope. He went up and touched one of the ropes, seeing four men in white. 'The hell? I have to find them to open this damn door?' He thought as he remembered Kuina walking through the doors before him. He sighed as he started on his trek to find the ghosts in white before he saw a ghost of a priest appear before the sacred tree.

_"It is not enough…" _He said as he turned to walk away. _"Please forgive me…"_

The camera shook and he took a picture, which made the man disappear. 'Why was he there?' He thought as he got closer to where the man once stood, only to hear voices whispering the closer he got to the tree, where he saw a plank of wood tied with sacred rope around the tree. "He said 'not enough'… 'not enough' what?" He said as he turned to walk up to the door, opened it and saw a trail of blood. "Just great…" He said, getting used to the whole horror thing going on here and entered the hallway.

~0~0~0~

He followed the trail, while also hearing the koto being played. 'Okay, a bit creepy…' He thought as he found the end of the trail with one of the ghosts in white there.

_"Please… Help me…" _The ghost said as he disappeared.

"I'm the wrong person to ask that…" He said as the sound of the koto continued. 'Who the hell is playing?' He thought as he went up, opened the door, and his camera started to shake, which he brought it up and saw someone behind the thin screen where the music was coming from, he was going to aim a shot when the ghost woman appeared suddenly, making him jump back. "Shit!" He cried out, not liking that damn surprise at all as he took shots of the woman. That's when he realized that the woman's hair is also a weapon and he avoided the clumps of black threats thrown at him. Once she was finally down for now, he exited out of the room, only to find another pool of blood near the closet.

He went up to open it, only to jump back when the camera reacted and took shots of the ghost. Once the ghost was down, he looked at the blood on the floor again. "Looks like I have to find more blood trails like this to find the ghosts to open that damn door." He said as he went back to the kimono room, went down the stairs to get to the four way hallway, and walked out enough to see a ghost coming out of one hallway and running way to the one across it, saying 'stay away' as he ran. Of course, this means that this was a clue to where he should go. Not that he really liked the idea that this was a clue, but he had no choice.

He went to where the ghost ran away from, and saw a massive amount of blood there. "Looks like I'm going the right way…" He said, really not wanting to do this, but he has no choice in the matter. He went up to the door, where he heard groaning and tried to open it, but found out that it wouldn't. 'Damn…' He thought as he headed down to where the running ghost went when he heard something above him and saw someone walking on the boarded path above him. 'There's also a path up there as well? Just how much does this place have?' He thought as he decided on where to go from here. "There is that one room where there's human-like stains… I guess I can start looking there." He said with a sigh. "Great, more walking around a creepy place. These ghosts definitely want to make one lose their sanity. No wonder people don't want to go back to sleep…" He headed out of the building to where the two grave mounds were and noticed a ghost walking along the tile roof to the other room where he found the key to the doors he exited from. 'A hint?' He thought as he headed to the other building, going to wonder about it later.

He went through the hall of the human-stained walls, opened the small door, and sure enough he saw the blood there before seeing a man in white, but was far different from the others as he dodged the ghost's attacks and took shots of it before it disappeared, leaving behind a scrap of paper. He picked it up and read what it said.

_'When building or repairing the Kuze Shrine and the Last Passage, all the carpenters of the Moriya family except for their leader must be prepared to stay behind, never to return. Excluding one who exceeds in their craft, all the carpenters must fulfill their duty to protect the secrets of the shrine by being buried as the sacrificial pillars lining it. The remaining Moriya carpenter must become the Master Builder and ensure that the craft is carried on to the next generation.'_

"The hell? Be part of the wall to keep the secret?" He said as he looked at the walls. "That explains the reason why they are there…" He said as he continued his way by going up the stairs, walked down the hall when he heard a faint voice of the woman who recently became part of this nightmare. He went down the stairs, found the Tanami room and looked around until the camera shook where two screens were open slightly and took a shot, seeing the woman in the center of the room, curled up into a ball. When he looked up, she wasn't there anymore, and her voice disappeared as well.

He found the door that lead to the house where he first started. He saw a trail of blood leading to the entrance and followed, only to meet the ghost similar to the first one, took shots, and watch him disappear as he left behind another scrap of paper.

_'The "Rift Shrine" makes the priestess, or in this case priest, wander for eternity, and stakes must be used to impale his limbs while praying for his peaceful rest. When the priet is restless, it is necessary to build on to "The Shrine of Sleep" and pray for him to slumber. The Shrine of Sleep is sealed within a dream to prevent the priest from escaping and the spread of the Rift. To keep the Rift from spreading, we must ensure that he stays staked down, and pray for his eternal sleep.'_

"The 'Rift'? 'Eternal Sleep'? And usually a priestess does this. Why the change?" He asked as he read it again before putting the piece in his pocket and continued his way to the sunken fireplace room, where he first fought the girl and her mother.

~0~0~0~

He aimed his flashlight around the room until he found one of the shrine girls up on a small platform before disappearing. He went over to find a ladder and climbed up onto the platform and went up to the door, where he heard giggling from. He looked to see that there was a lock with a bellflower pattern, which he remembered he picked up somewhere sometime ago and unlocked it.

When he opened the door, he saw the ghost girl standing in one part of the room, looking down at something before she disappeared. He went over to find some burnt papers, but found one of the stone pieces with three lines, and placed it in his pocket. He then went over to where the ghost girl was standing. He looked down to see a room with some mats on it. 'What's so special about this room? Looks like a place people sleep.' He thought as he went out of the room and back to the sunken fireplace room, where he then reached to the door that leads out of the room.

"I still have to find two more of those kinds of ghosts…" He said to himself as he made it to where he can go to the other side of the mansion, opened the door, and made his way back to the other part of the mansion, and went up to the kimono room.

'There's another staircase leading up, I wonder where that leads?' He thought as he looked around for any moody ghosts before making his way there and saw another small door. 'Is this what that one ghost used to get around earlier?' He thought, remembering the sound of footsteps on wood when he couldn't enter that one room with all the blood out in front of the door.

He opened it and entered to see that it was a tight space, but he managed to walk across until it opened up to a wide room, but he had to walk on beams, meaning he has to maintain balance or fall. He suddenly felt the camera shake and looked back to see the shrine girl about to hammer a nail to his back. He quickly dodged it, but he almost lost his balance as he took shots of the girl. When he got her, he heard her say something about 'never could runaway' and found another one of the puzzle stones and put that in his pocket as well. "Shit that was close…" He said as he looked around before moving carefully along the beams until he found the door with the said puzzle lock and worked with that until it opened.

He entered the empty room and saw a peep hole on the floor and looked down to see what looks like a Buddha statue and a priest ghost.

_"Not enough blood… Need more blood…" _He said before disappearing.

'The hell? Blood? For what?' He thought as he made his way back. Before he got to the door, he heard a voice from below and stopped to listen, but he couldn't understand the mumble and waited until the ghost was gone before heading back to the door and back out to the kimono room. From there he headed back down to where the lit, four way halls were at before he ran into two ghosts and fought them for a while before he headed over to the one hall covered in blood, and opened the door.

~0~0~0~

He entered when the chime of the clock sounded and the other ghost appeared and as about to bash his head with the club but he dodged it, lifted the camera up and started shooting. Once he was through with that, another scrap of paper appeared.

_'Top shrine carpenters have been gathered together to seal the Kuze Shrine into the depths of a great cavern so that not even a single ray of light can enter into the darkness. Then, we must erect a Shrine of the Rift in front of the great cavern using Spirit Trees as the core pillars, and with sacrificial pillars arranged so that the Rift cannot leak into the world.'_

"The hell were these people thinking? Purifying darkness through sacrifices. Sounds like they're working for the devil or something…" He said as he placed the paper into his pocket.

He then wandered to the hallway that leads to the door where Robin took, but then he got a little curious of where the other hallway before the door leads. He walked down that hall to find a door with talismans on it, opened it and walked out to find a hallway with ropes hanging from the beams. 'This is… what Luffy dreamed…' He thought as he walked down the hall to the door that lead to another familiar room with the huge hole in the floor. "How strange…" He said as he back tracked down the hall, where he saw his reflection in the strange mirror and turned the opposite of where he exited from and entered the room Luffy was in before.

He walked pass through the sliding doors until he reached to a spacious room with a small shrine a bit above his head. He turned to see a door and saw that it was yet another puzzle that he had the piece for. "Luffy didn't have a piece to open the door with… Are… our dreams really connected?" He asked himself as he worked with the puzzle.

Once he got it, he opened the door and entered the room, only to find the mats he saw earlier through the peep hole before hearing the door shut and saw the last ghost in the room. And to make matters worse for him, there were about four other ghosts with the other. "Fuck!" He called out as he fought all the ghosts before finally getting the last one, where he saw the piece of paper.

_'After the "Unleashing" happened, the priestess who had wandered loose from the Chamber of Thorns roamed about the manor as if in a dream. Those passages the priestess entered were engulfed by the Rift, and fell into darkness. The "Rift Shrine" is a hidden shrine that ensures that the priestess wanders forever and never escapes, and the Rift does not spill forth.'_

He didn't quite get what the papers where trying to explain, but he knew that he got all four ghosts now. 'Will that door open now?' He thought as he made his way out and to where the sacred tree is.

He went up to the doors and stood there when he heard a voice behind him.

"That door must not be open… It must be sealed…"

Then everything went black.

~0~0~0~

He woke up with a start, panting heavily before cringing as the tattoo spread to his chest now, before disappearing, leaving him to take a moment to recover from the pain. 'It's getting worse by the day…' He thought as he saw the camera vibrated on this desk. 'That's right… I got some film to develop….' He looked at the time and saw that it was still pretty dark out. 'It's not even morning… Shit that was horrible… But…' He thought about the two doors that Kuina went through. 'I can go into those doors now… but what if this 'Rift' thing is something that…' He sighed as he grabbed the camera and headed out of his room, where he heard the phone ring.

He headed down the stairs to answer it. "Hello, Roronoa speaking." He answered when he heard sounds that sounded like muffled screaming before hearing the familiar line from the woman, Yoshino, and slammed the phone back to its holder. He took a deep breath as he saw Myo and went over to pet the calm cat until the television went on, only seeing a static before it turned itself off. He stared at it for sometime before looking down at the cat, who didn't seem alarmed at all. He headed out of the living room and made his way to the hallway to see that the bathroom light is on.

He rolled his eyes as he headed to the bathroom, only to see a Yoshino walking down the hall behind him. He turned to see no one there. 'Better keep the light on…' He thought, not caring how it was turned on in the first place as he cautiously headed down the hall to his dark room.

When he entered, he saw the familiar legs and brought the camera up and took Yoshino's picture, making her disappear from his dark room. 'Fuck! Now I got her haunting my house!' He thought as he just worked on the recent pictures to develop.

When he was done with the pictures, he saw the picture of Yoshino, curled up in the middle of the room surrounded by other ghostly figures. 'Her family? She's still guilty about being alive?' He thought, now a bit sad for her. Then he got another one, the one with the tree, but this time he saw what looked like a group of men in white. 'The carpenters that were working for the family…' He thought as he placed the photos aside. 'Luffy doesn't have to research these things… We already know about Yoshino… And I doubt we'll get enough info about the family carpenters… So why bother with those?' He thought as he left the dark room.

~0~0~0~

He looked up to see that the water stain earlier looked different. 'The hell?' He thought as he went back to the living room and went up the stairs. He looked at Luffy's room and wondered about him and quietly entered the room.

He saw that the other made a mess of his room again, except for the desk that had neat piles of books and papers. He looked over at the teen, a few books scattered over his bed and one seemed to still be open from previous reading. He shook his head as he proceeded to place the books to the side in a neat pile and tucked the other in. Once he'd done that, he looked at the teen and ran his fingers through the ebony hair. "What would I do without you?" He said quietly as he placed a quick kiss on the other's forehead and left the room.

Once out he looked at his sister's room and sighed. "Seeing that I'm a bit awake now…" He said as he went into the empty room and went up to the book case and found the book about skewered dolls. 'She actually had a book about that?' He thought as he read it over.

_'Skewered Dolls… In many religions, particularly in the mountain areas, there remains a folk practice of dressing up dolls they made from straw, earth or cloth, and worshipping them as idols. The doll in the picture was reported by an Iwate resident. It is called Kushimi, and when someone dies in the village, they weave the hair of the deceased into the straw and have it wear his or her kimono. The doll is fixed into skewers, and put before a shrine at the edge of the mountain. The doll is enshrined for up to one month after the death, and after that period passes, it is cast into the river behind the shrine together with various offerings. In this region's tradition, there is said to be a cave in the mountain connecting to the land of the gods. The dead who became Kushimi stand between the village and the mountain. They take up upon the village's evil and head to the land of the gods. In a neighboring village, there is said to be a similar doll called Igushi, but this one is the spirit of a person who died young and is deified in the mountains. In one interpretation, both village and mountain have a protective deity standing in the border between people and gods. In another sense, burdening the death with evil, or deifying the spirit of the young in a mountain, connotes human sacrifice.'_

He placed the book back and headed to his room. "I'm not looking forward to sleeping again, but it has to be done…" He said as he exited out of the room and back into his own to get back to sleep.

* * *

_**Hour 7: The Hanging Prison**_

Luffy blinked as he realized he was back in the room with the hanging cage in a strange, shrine-like room before his eyes fell on a shrine girl, who was unlike the other three shrine girls.

_"Save the two…" _She only said before disappearing.

"What does she mean?" He asked as he looked up at the wooden cage. He couldn't tell who was in there, but he knew that there was someone in there. He looked at the shrine-like display, which he thought was human skin with the snake tattoo, in front of him as the camera in his hands shook a bit, lifted it up and pressed the button and the camera stopped shaking. "Save the two…?" He looked up at the cage. "I wonder…" He said as he looked around the room before going towards the only door in the room and walked up to hear a voice he could hardly comprehend but glad when the voice stopped saying anything as he headed to the door that leads to the hallway, when he heard the sound of a nail hitting something, followed by the familiar lullaby. He followed that sound to a small opening in the wall, near the floor.

_"Over here…"_

He heard a voice spoke in there. He didn't want to go down there, but he didn't know where else to go, and, unfortunately for him, this was his only lead at the moment. He bent down and managed to fit through the opening, seeing the dark under passage of the mansion. 'This is a bad idea…' He thought as he carefully crawled through. No sooner as he thought of that, his camera shook and he saw a thin woman quickly crawling her way to him and he started pressing the button to shot at the woman before she disappeared. He took a few deep breaths before continuing to crawl until he found a lid to a path even further underground. He lifted the lid up and carefully went in, seeing that he has nowhere else to go and he can't go back.

He saw a ladder, leading down and saw a red room with the skewered dolls. He then looked at the altar and saw a pretty orb on the table as well as a scrap of some diary.

_'Amane led a man into the shrine. The head of the family is so angry. If the priest wakes up, the commandment will be broken, and the Rift will spread. The family head teaches all the handmaidens so hard so that they won't forget their duties. The head of the family ordered that Amane be impaled, and that her brother be cast out of the manor. Because of the duties of the handmaidens, and the duties of the Kuze Shrine, there was no other choice. Amane, I'm sorry.'_

'Amane… is she the girl that led me to that room with the cage? Is she someone I can trust then?' He thought as the camera shook and he saw a shrine girl, not Amane, and took up his camera until she disappeared. Once that was done he saw another ladder leading up and went that way.

~0~0~0~

He found himself, not crawling this time, but he was bent over and carefully walked down the path to find another ladder leading up. 'Where will this take me?' He thought as he opened the lid, climbed out and looked to find himself in a what looks like a shrine, but with hanged, human-like burlack dummies in some parts of the room, but near some kind of shrine. He saw a small table with some altars until his camera shook and he held up, went around the room until he went behind him to shoot something that was in-between two statues, as if they were holding something in the empty space. He went up to the door in the room and unlocked it, but the camera shook violently and saw that there was a ghost of a woman there. The ghost woman had needles sticking out of her hands, and ropes were bound around and in her eyes, not to mention she's half naked from the waist up. But with a few shots she disappeared and he was out of the room and managed to find his way into the kimono room.

He went up to the dresser with the cracked mirror and saw a scrap of paper that was a dairy entry.

_'His parting gift was a forbidden child. The child had handsome features just like he did. If he stays in this place, they'll cast him away once he turns four. I have to find a way to sneak him into the village below before then. If I give him the earring his father gave me, I'm sure someday he will be able to come back. He'll be able to hear my voice. I may even be able to see his father again if he find this earring. I'll name the child "Kaname" to symbolize our connection. I know this child will come back. With his father.'_

He placed the piece of paper into his pocket and headed to the other door, made his way down the stairs, and opened the door with the sacred tree there.

He kept hearing the cling of the nail and found the source, but also saw the voodoo doll and he touched it, seeing where he has to go to lift it, and back tracked to the kimono room.

Once there he went up to the small door, walked into the small space, and carefully walked along the beams. At some point he heard a girl whisper that made him stop for a moment.

_"Stay here… forever…"_

'Who would want to stay in this creepy place?' He thought as he made his way to the door. He entered the empty room and looked in the peep hole to hear someone saying 'need more blood' and he left the room. 'Just plain creepy…' He thought as he started walking on the beams again, but this time the camera shook and he saw one of the shrine girls again and only took a few shots before she went down.

_"You're a traitor… too…"_

"You have me mixed up with someone else… I don't belong here." He said as he made his way back to the kimono room, where he headed to where he heard the sound from earlier.

He entered through the small door to find another red room and an altar with a different colored orb and a diary page.

_'Amane led a man into the Kuze Shrine. The man woke the priest from his dream. The Kuze code must be followed. She must be punished by impalement. She must not be let go.'_

'Did they…' He thought as he place the second orb into his pocket. "What are these orbs anyway?" He asked himself as he exited the room, only to hear the same sound coming from somewhere else. He followed that sound, entered through the door, and he grabbed the other orb before exiting. "I got three now… So one more… But where?" He asked as he walked back out to where the sacred tree is as he tried to think of any place he may have missed. "Maybe it's in that one building…" He guessed as he headed to the four way hallway and went out to the doors that reveal the grave mounds.

~0~0~0~

Once he entered through the door that led to the other part of the mansion, he found another small door where the human-stain walls were and saw Amane at the very bottom of the earthen stairway. He could hear the song being sang at the bottom as she disappeared and he headed down.

He then reached to a small hall that lead to a narrow passage that he needs to crawl through again. 'Not again…' He thought as he bent down and started crawling. Not long after he started crawling that the camera shook, but he was ready this time and gave the crawling ghost a couple shots. "Not gonna work the second time." He said as he crawled along the passage until he found a door. "What's a door doing here?" He asked as he opened it to see the red room. "No way…" He said as he got up from his crawling position.

He made his way to the altar to grab the last orb as well as a piece of a diary page

_'My mother told me that I have an older brother. His name is Kaname, and he lives in a house on the outside. In the Kuze house, they throw away boys, so he was sent outside. She told me many times that this was a secret. My brother has the same earring as my mother. They're beautiful earrings that she got from father. Mother gave it to him so that no matter where he is he can hear her voice. I wonder if he can hear my voice too. I want to see him. Kisho was made into a priest, which is a first, but he qualified. I help take care of the priest. He tells me about the outside. He says when he talks the pain isn't as bad. I'm glad that I can be of some help. The priest has an earring just like mother's. He says that it was a present from a good friend, so that he can hear his voice no matter where he is. I think that friend is Kaname. The priest talks about him a lot. The priest seems kind of lonely.'_

"This is Amane's diary… And the priest, Kisho, is a friend of her brother, Kaname…" He said as he started to understand a little. "She just wanted to help them… as well as see her brother…" Then he realized something. "Save the two… does she mean those two?" He placed the page in his pocket and found the door, unlocked it, and exited out to see stairs leading up.

When he got close to the top, two of the shrine girls suddenly appeared and started to attack him. "Damn it!" He said as he took shots of them until they both disappeared. And once they were gone, he headed out of the room to find himself in the sunken fireplace area, went down the ladder, and made his way to where the room with the cage is at.

~0~0~0~

When he entered the room he noticed another piece of paper on the ground and recognized the handwriting as Amane's.

_'Kaname snuck in with the people who came to ease their pain. He said he wants to see the Priest, just once. It is against the code, but he is going to have to perform the Rite of Commandments soon, he won't be able to leave again. I want to help them meet, just once. Kaname went into the shrine. To that place. Men cannot go into the shrine. Even though Kisho is an exception, I'm sure the mistress will be upset.'_

"Amane…" He said as he placed the piece of paper in his pocket and went up to the altar to where he can see the indications of where the orbs are to be placed. "How am I gonna know which ones go where?" He asked as he looked at the four orbs in his hands.

Then he heard the faint sounds of the song in the orbs, each with a line of that song. He placed the blue and copper one in the far left, the green next, the red, and finally the ocean blue orbs and he heard the song once more.

_'Sleep O' Priest. Lie in peace. Sleep O' Priest. Lie in peace. If the Priest wakes from his dream. Perform the rite of stakes, his limbs pinned tight. Lest the doors open wide and suffering unleashed on all.'_

He heard the mechanisms work and he looked up to see the cage being lifted so that the bottom of the cage is now part of the ceiling. "How am I gonna get up there?" He asked himself as he was about to leave, only to see that the he couldn't open the door, which the camera started to shake. "Crap!" He said as he got the camera ready as he fought with the ghost in the room before it disappeared. He then started feeling dizzy and blacked out.

~0~0~0~

Zoro woke up with a start and got up to see that it was still far too early to wake up. "Luffy's dream… again…" He said, a bit worried about the teen's well being. He saw the camera vibrating and took it with him. "He did catch some things…" He got up and headed towards the dark room.

He looked to see the altar display of what is indeed human skin with the snake tattoo, and the other of two Buddha statues facing each other with an arm out. 'What can I learn from this?' He thought as the third photo came up of the woman on all fours. 'She must be a missing person as well…' He thought as he left the dark room, leaving the pictures behind once again.

He went up to Luffy's room to check on him, and saw that the teen was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Luffy?"

"Ace…"

"Luffy?" He said as he bent down, which got the teen's attention.

"Oh, Zoro…"

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah." He said with a small smile. "It was just a bad dream… You had one too?"

Zoro nodded as he sat down next to the other and held him close. "Yeah, I did… Two actually…"

"That sucks…"

"It did." He said with a smile on his own. "But that's why we have each other for…"

Luffy leaned in more of the other and sighed. "That's true…"

~0~0~0~

A few hours later, Luffy was making breakfast while Zoro was looking over what he had written down so far.

_'Incidents… Human-columns… The old book tells how a family named Moriya marked by the tattoo killed the shrine carpenters after they had built the manor, then ended by making themselves into Taboo Pillars or Sacrificial Pillars. All except one, the Master Builder.'_

_'Locations… The Skewered Dolls… Inside the manor in a courtyard surrounded by a corridor, was a tree wrapped with sacred rope. Around it stood straw dolls skewered on stakes. According to an old book on folklore the practice belongs to an old folk cult. The dolls stood at the border between the mountains (divine) and the village (human), functioning as protective deities or amulets. What is there at the in that courtyard beyond that door? __A room full of red dolls nailed to the walls with stakes. This is not the only one of these rooms inside the manor. What is the meaning behind those rooms, behind those dolls?'_

_'The Ceremony Room… In the room I looked into from the roof sacks shaped like people where hanging. On the floor by an altar was a big red-black bloodstain. What purpose could this room serve?'_

_'People… woman with comb… The woman who pinned her combed hair to the wall and awaited someone's return. "I've been waiting," she said when I caught her image in the Camera Obscura. Did this camera once belong to the man she was waiting for? Maybe he left her and the camera here and set out for somewhere…'_

_'Shrine maiden girl… The girls dressed as shrine maidens who tried to impale me in the daydream I had inside the deserted house. Are they constantly impaling dolls in those small red rooms dotted around the manor? What about Amane, the name they kept repeating? Could that be the girl who was begging for help?'_

_'Men in white… The men in ragged white robes and tall court hats. In the photo where the man holding a hatchet and hiding his face appeared, they were standing in line as though for a commemorative photo. They were holding carpentry tools. Maybe they had something to do with building the house. And then after…'_

_'Woman on all fours… And even older house lies inside the dream manor. Down in the darkness beneath the floor I was attacked by a woman on all fours. Has she gone missing too, like Yoshino Takigawa? She spoke in a horse voice. "Let me out," she seems to say.'_

_'Kunihiko Asou… The first of his experiments to bear fruit was the spirit stone radio. This used crystal radio technology and was able to receive supernatural sounds that normally could not be detected. The products of his research-the camera obscura , the spirit stone radio, and the projector- were much sought after by enthusiasts after his death and were soon scattered all over the country.'_

_'Articles… The Old Radio… An old radio that was in the loft above Kuina's room. According to an old book left in the same place, it's a crystal radio made by Professor Asou for communicating with the Other World. A reaction with a special crystal makes it possible to hear words spoken in the past and the voices of ghosts…'_

Once he was done, he went out of his room and went downstairs to see Luffy, reading a book. They had breakfast not too long ago, but he can still see the other wasn't his cheerful self.

The teen looked up and smiled a bit. "Morning again Zoro."

"Morning Luffy." He said as he went over and sat down. "What you got there?"

"I was looking into that strange song."

"You mean the lullaby?" He asked.

"Yeah…" He said as he handed the other the book. "Here, I've read it enough times to remember."

Zoro did take the book and read it.

_'Legend of Song 1… In the mountains of the Mutsu region, there is an old lullaby that was only passed on to certain villages. The Sleeping Priestess: Verse One… "Sleep, child, go to sleep. Sleep, child, got to sleep. If you cry, the boat you'll ride. The boat to the other side. Once you get there. The bib shall wear. And you will be punished. Should you fail to lie still."_

_Within the same mountain chain, the song "The Sleeping Priestess" was only transmitted to a certain number of villages. The dissemination is thought to be dependent on elements such as the village's roads and location. As the usage of the word "Priestess" implies, this song is thought to have its origins in ingenious folk rites, given its method of transmission. As for the lyrics themselves, the opening line "Sleep, child, go to sleep" calls the child into sleep. The next part, "If you cry, the boat you'll ride, The boat to the other side" uses words like "boat" and "the other side", which is suggestive of banishment. It can be taken as a stanza of a "threatening song" which is to frighten the child into sleep. "The bib you shall wear" can be understood to depict, "you will be dressed up to go." After "Should you fail to lie still," the inclusion of the frightening words "you will be punished" impresses admonition upon the child. Perhaps as the once, ceremonial song changed into a lullaby, it metamorphosed into the "threatening song" so common in the Mutsu area._

_The Sleeping Priestess: Verse Two… Sleep, child, go to sleep. Sleep, child, go to sleep. If you should wake. From your slumber at night. Great wooden stakes. Shall pin you down tight. Lest the doors open wide. And the others that sleep wake too." The second verse develops in a very similar way, and make use of the same elements. "If you should wake" threatens that "if the priestess should wake during the ceremony (in the lullaby, this means sleep)" the woken priestess, or child, will have her limbs pinned by stakes. These "great wooden stakes" may be a remnant of a religious phrase. At the last part, "Lest the doors open wide/And the others that sleep wake too," there is s shift from a familiar story centering on the priestess (child) to an uneasy end, both vague and large in scale. It is thought that this expresses religious fear, such as the dread of underworld.'_

"Not a great way to get someone to sleep…"

Luffy giggled a bit, but wasn't its usual cheerfulness. "I know right? I would be too scared to sleep."

He managed to chuckle as well, and realized how he sounded as well. 'This thing is really draining us out.' He thought.

"Zoro? You need anything for me to look up on?"

He shook his head. "No, but you're doing great on your own it seems."

"Well, the book says it's the first volume, I'm still trying to find the second one. If it exists."

"I'm sure you'll find it." He said as he looked at the television. "Feel like you're up for a movie?"

"Not really, I've seen the same ones so many times that it's hardly funny anymore."

"Yeah, the jokes only funny after a certain length of time." He said.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Luffy said as he jumped up from the couch, headed over to the kitchen counter, grabbed the envelope, and handed it over to the other. "It's from Robin again… to Kuina…"

Zoro grabbed the mail and looked at the letter.

_'Dear Kuina, _

_The cassette tapes I had restored are finished now, so I'm sending them. My tape player broke so I can't listen to them, but apparently they were in pretty bad shape, so even though they've been restored, they may be hard to hear. In the dream I had the other day, I saw Nami deep in the manor. It looked like she was after her missing sister Nojiko. I guess it has weighed on me. When I wake the pain and the tattoo spread, just like the story says. If I don't hurry, I may also go missing like the urban legend says. This may be it for my investigation. Once it get off the mountain I'll give you a call._

_Regards, Nico Robin'_

'So she's also a victim in this.' He thought as he pulled out two cassette tapes that looked pretty old.

"What are those?"

"Old tapes that this Nico-person restored. I'll listen to them later." He said as he got up. "I'm going to put these in my room, kay?"

"Okay."

"I'll also check out Kuina's room for something. I still don't know anything about this friend of hers."

Luffy smiled a bit more as he giggled. "Zoro is starting to sound like his old self again."

Zoro smiled a bit more as well. "I guess that's a good thing, huh?"

"Yep! I like seeing Zoro like this."

He reached out and ruffled the other's head. "Same here with you." He said as he headed up stairs. "I'll be down in a bit."

"Take your time!"

~0~0~0~

He headed to Kuina's room and went up to the book case. "Okay Sis, do you have anything about Buddhas?" He asked himself when he found the book. "Go ahead, laugh it up." He said as he pulled out the book and began to read.

_'Rituals and Statues… This statue is from a derelict temple in the Akita mountains. It is standing upright, but seems to be holding something like reigns in its hands, making it a very unusual Buddhist statue. The temple appears to have been neglected for many years, and both the ceiling and floor fell in. The books were completely decomposed. Upon investigation, a small amount of blood was found on the statue, and there were also traces of the same blood on the floor of the temple. It appears some kind of folk ritual or sacrifice may have taken place here. No oral tradition or documents related to the temple are left in the surrounding mountain villages, so the details remain a mystery.'_

"Not much, but enough." He said as he placed the book back and headed back into his room. 'May as well listen.' He thought as he got some head phones, plugged it into the radio with the cassette insert, placed the second of the three of the cassettes and listened.

_"Yes.." _A man's voice was heard._ "I don't want to sleep… ever again… There were a lot of people in the courtyard. The people… They were tying this person up with ropes… and wrapped them in white cloth. They were burying… But… it looked like the one being tied up seemed to be doing it voluntarily. Afterwards, they put a big rock on them… A big log… like a skewer… There's a song… coming from inside the manor… Children are singing… and laughing… At first? At first… I saw my wife… I just wanted to see her… one more time… I went inside… I'm so tired now. So… tired… the snow…"_

He then placed the third to hear the same man's voice again.

_"I can hear it. I can't make out what they're saying, but I can hear something. It's the same dream… Wait, no it's not the same. It's different somehow. I'm going further in. They're calling me, I can hear their voices. No, I can't tell… what they're saying. They're just calling me. It's snowing. There's a big, quiet manor. It seems like there's a funeral. Everyone's faces is hidden… I'm going in deeper and deeper… It's almost suffocating…" Then the man seemed to be gasping. "I can't breathe…" Panting was heard. "I didn't do anything… She did it… no… it can't be… Help… It's not me… not my…"_ Another few gasping sounds before it became silent.

He stood there with an almost shocked expression as he took the head phones off and sighed. "What am I gonna do?" He asked himself as he headed out, only to smell that Luffy was preparing lunch as he went down to help him, trying to keep his mind off the dream for a little while.

~0~0~0~

Evening fell way too quickly and he found himself that he couldn't sleep just yet as he stared at the picture of Yoshino being surrounded by what he thought was family. But what if it's something to do with the cult or the belief thing? He looked into Kuina's books, but none of them helped, and he only knows one person who can. He sighed, really not wanting to let the teen get more involved than he did, but for some reason he feels that they're in the same boat and it didn't matter if the teen was involved or not. And the dreams were proof that Luffy was also suffering.

He got up from his bed and headed to the teen's room where he saw his friend at the desk as he turned to face him.

"Hey Zoro, can't sleep either?"

"Not there yet." He responded as he went up to the other. "Luffy… can you help me with something?"

"Sure." He said as Zoro handed out the photo he was holding. He looked at it and nodded. "No problem." He said as he noticed more photos. "You also want me to look through those?"

Zoro looked at the photos that both he and the other took and handed them over. "If it's no trouble…" He said as he looked at the other looking through until he saw the altar with the tattooed skin.

"I-is this skin?"

"Yes, and definitely human." He responded, noticing the look in the teen's eyes before he tried to cover it up with a smile.

"Okay Zoro! I'll look into these."

"Don't push yourself too hard…"

"I know. Thanks for always caring about me."

Zoro ruffled the teen's head before leaning down and kissed him on the forehead. "You do the same for me." He said as he walked out of the room to head to his own. "Let's get this night over with…" He said as he shut off the light.

* * *

**_Hour 8: The Vacant Dream_**

"Nami!" Robin called out through the cage, but the other woman didn't seem to hear her. The camera shook and she aimed to get a good shot before the camera stilled and went up to the other door in the room. "Nami, if you can hear me, please stay where you are. I'm coming to get you, okay?" She said as she went through the door.

When she entered the room, she gasped at the sight of blood spattered in different areas of the room. She even saw a man appear when the camera shook and she took a picture of him to disappear. She continued around the massacre scened room as she saw two small twin girls appear suddenly and quickly made her way around to find another door, opened it and entered through.

She found herself in a well lit hallway that was clean of anything unlike the other room and followed the path through, taking a corner before seeing red butterflies. 'There were butterflies at the door and surrounding Nami…' She thought as she followed the suspicious yet beautiful insects to one small hallway that it was fluttering to, opened the door and entered.

She saw some stairs going down and thought she saw someone on the upper level, looking down at her before turning away into the dark. She looked around the area, finding two doors that wouldn't open, and went back around, only for the camera to start shaking and turned to see a ghost of a woman with rope tied to where her eyes should be. She fought with it until the ghost disappeared and she was able to walk back up the steps and headed out back into the small hall and took a right, where she found what would be considered a family room and kitchen area. She thought she saw someone on the second level and found a page of some book.

_'Masumi, it's Miyako. I came to find you. Let's go back together. If we're two, maybe we can leave. If you read this, shout for me. Because I'm close. Stay strong.'_

She looked back to see the sliding doors, went up to them, opened one, and went inside to find the second page of the note. She shined her flashlight to a small room kept to store kimonos and thought she saw one of the boxes move, but that didn't surprise her for long as she saw something on the ground and picked up to find a key. She turned and thought she saw something move quickly pass, but she couldn't see it and decided to get out of the room.

Once she got out, she felt the presence and saw the man covered in tattoos. She made a beeline up the stairs and saw a door with the lock with the similar pattern to the key she just found, unlocked it and quickly entered, only to see two ghost appear in what looked like a twin's room. The camera shook and she took a shot, making the ghosts disappear. She then looked around the room and found a key and placed it in her pocket to use later, followed by another key.

_"She's not coming back…"_

She turned to see a shrine maiden before she dashed off. "Wait!" She called out, but it was too late. She went up to the door, opened and felt a presence within the area. 'I better find a place to hide or get far away from it.' She thought as she went down the steps and back to the door where she first entered. 'I better get to Nami…'

~0~0~0~

She went around the blood spattered room as she reached to the other door, only for it to be stuck and heard another ghost behind her. The camera shook violently as she ran to dodge the charging attack of the ghost. 'He's too fast for me to capture a shot!' She thought as she played the 'can't catch me' game until she saw the butterfly appear near the stuck door and headed towards it, finding that she can open it again and got away from the ghost.

She took a huge breath to calm herself as she looked at the cage and saw that the other girl wasn't there. She unlocked the cell with the two keys and entered she looked to her right to see two twin statues, one of them had their head popped off suddenly, and she looked to her right to see something written on the wall. She went up to the desk and found a pinwheel disc of some sort as she investigated the area, finding a small room with tons of books, but no sign of the girl. 'How?' She thought as she looked at the books and found one that caught her eye.

_'Crimson Sacrifice… The "forbidden ritual" passed on in this region is called the "Crimson Sacrifice Ritual", and is apparently a ceremony where the "gates of hell" are sealed by sacrificing twin shrine maidens. There are two parts to the ritual: a periodic "Visible Ritual", and in the event of its failure, a "Hidden Ritual". Should all the rituals fail, the "gates of hell" will open, the dead will pour out, and the skies will go dark. This disaster is called "The Repentance".'_

Once she was done she went out of the cell and headed out of the room, only to see the butterfly once more. 'It seems its reason is double edged. It's helping me, but also trying to make me fail.' She thought as she followed where it fluttered to. "But it looks like I don't have a choice.' She followed the hallway to some stairs leading down, which she found a tablet to place the pinwheel disc in and found out it was a puzzle lock, and worked with it for awhile until the unlock sound was made.

When she opened the door to an unusual hallway that seemed to be made underground, she saw Nami, running after the butterfly. "Nami!" She called out as she ran, but the other girl seemed to be much faster until she reached the doors, opened them, and saw what looked like some ritual room and Nami going through two doors, as if she was a ghost. "Nami…" She said as she went up to the doors, which she couldn't open. 'There has to be another way to get in…' She thought when the camera shook and she turned to see a ghost with rope moving wildly.

She took up her camera and started a long fight with the ghost before it finally went down. She backtracked to the room where she found Nami first and saw the butterfly once more. 'Such an annoying thing.' She thought, but went up to the door anyway. 'I have to find out more about this place. There has to be something…' She thought as she could feel her mind going into consciousness.

~0~0~0~

Zoro woke up with a start, looked around and started to get dressed. 'No pain today, but maybe Robin is feeling it instead…' He thought as he could see the camera vibrating and knew what he has to do. Once he was out, he heard the phone ring and went down to get it.

"Roronoa residence."

**"Oh, I got the right number. This is Nico Robin, is Kuina there by any chance? I'm a friend of hers."**

Zoro was a bit shocked to say the least to get a call from the mysterious woman. "So… You're Nico Robin…"

**"Yes, and you must be Zoro, her little brother."**

"Not that little anymore though." He said as he heard her giggle.

**"Of course, she spoke about you all the time, mostly complaining about this and that."**

"It wouldn't be her if she didn't."

**"That's true. Speaking of which, can I have a word with her?"**

He sighed, knowing that he would have to tell her. "I'm sorry, Nico-san… Kuina… she died a couple months ago…"

**"Oh…" **He could hear her voice change. **"I'm so sorry… I didn't know… I was investigating and lost contact…"**

"I would like you to continue to do the investigation… on the Manor of Sleep."

There was a moment of pause before she responded. **"Why?"**

"I… I can't say for sure…"

**"I see… Roronoa-san…"**

"Yes?"

**"Is it alright if I came to pay my respects sometime? I would like to say goodbye to her…"**

"I think she won't mind, but okay…" He said as they both hung up and he sighed.

"Zoro?"

He looked up to see Luffy.

"Everything okay?"

"That was Nico-san on the phone." He said. "I… I told her what happened."

Luffy came down and hugged the other, who returned the embrace and both stayed in a comfortable silence that morning.

~0~0~0~

That evening, Zoro was in the living room, staring out at the windowed doors that showed nothing but water droplets pounding on the door and darkness. 'This tattoo… is it some kind of damn curse from that one guy? The chosen priest to bear all the pains when it's usually a woman?' He thought as he placed a hand where the man touched him. 'When this damn tattoo spreads… When that guy catches me… Will I disappear and go insane like Yoshino did?' He cringed at the thought. 'Not to mention she's probably stalking me in my own home.' He then looked behind him to look at the door that leads to Luffy's room. 'And then there's him and Nico-san… what would happen to them. It doesn't seem like they know I have the same dreams as they do. It's like I can see what they're doing, but they don't see what I do in the dreams.' He took a deep breath. "I need a shower, how long has it been anyway?" He said as he headed to the bath room.

Sometime while he was in he heard a sound by the glass frosted door that was closed when the shower is occupied. "Luffy?" He said as he turned around, only to recognize the ghost woman with the needled hands and roped eye sockets. He backed up against the wall. 'Wh-What! How the-' His thought was cut off when the doors opened and he held his arms up. When he didn't feel an attack coming, he looked up to see that the ghost wasn't there, but the door was wide open. He fell to the tiled floor, shaking and breathing heavily.

Once he was dressed, he looked around the bathroom, finding it clear of ghosts… for now, and headed to the dark room, where he left the camera in earlier to work on after his shower. He saw the man in the photo and thought he recognized him from somewhere, probably in the paper a year or two back. The next photo was of Nami, but he also saw another girl standing behind her. 'But Nami was the only one there…' He thought as he worked with the last photo, which is of the two girls with a red cord that bounded between them. 'Wasn't there something about this somewhere?'

He headed up to Luffy's room after that, wondering if the other had any leads to the other photos he gave him the other night. He opened the door to see Luffy playing with Myo with a feather wand before the other looked up at him.

"Zoro? Is there something wrong?"

"Nah… just a bit tired…"

"Oh." He said as he placed the wand down and handed the other a note book. "Here Zoro, I found a few things out from the photos you gave me."

Zoro grabbed the notebook and opened the cover to read it over.

_'The Crawling Woman… Associated with the disappearances and spirited aways, there is an urban legend called "The Woman who Crawls on All Fours". "In close, dark spaces like under the floor, or in ceiling or closet, lurks a woman that crawls out every night, cursing bitterly." That's the gist of it. Many urban legends of this type are based in fiction (novels, etc.) and real incidents. As the story spreads, images people fear are added, and it becomes all the more "legendized". For example, the story "The Woman who Crawls on All Fours" is said to be based on the following disaster that actually occurred years ago. "One month after the disaster, a woman's corpse was found in a ditch several miles from the disaster site. Evidence showed she was alive up to a few hours before she was found." It is thought to be an exaggeration since the story became "legendized", but several people who lived where the woman was found and along the route to the disaster site say they heard a knocking sound in the night. There is also another version of this story that has been passed on. The part about the woman lurking in the floor or ceiling, seeing help every night, is the same. But in this one, the ending is that if you peer into the ceiling or floor, she will attack you.'_

_'Shrine Carpenters… A "Shrine Carpenter" is a carpenter who specializes in building temples and shrines. They were formally called "Temple and Shrine Carpenters," but when Shinto and Buddhism were separated in the Meiji period (1860s) and the anti-Buddhist movement began, "Temple" was removed from the name, and they became "Shrine Carpenters". Amongst themselves they said "Building mere a house degrades one," and when they did not have a building contract they would work in farming or the like, and with only limited site experience refined their technique and skill. There were carpenters who only served one shrine, and special techniques, methods, and ways of mystic construction were passed on to that Master Builder. This photograph is of the framework, with the carpenters linked up and the Master Builders at the center. As in the picture, they wore white clothing and a court hat for the framework-raising ceremony, but in old times, they would wear white clothes during work as well as it was said that "A carpenter must worship the gods and Buddha." While this dress expressed piety, it may have also been a way for Shrine Carpenters to assert their pride and skills before others.'_

_'Tattoo Foklore… This combination of "snake and holly" in this tattoo is primarily found in Northeastern Japan. This design is chronicled in the old Northeastern Japanese folktale, "Tattoo Maiden"._

_"Tattoo Maiden"… A girl loses her lover, and before he fades from her memory completely, she takes the pain of her remaining love and imbues it in a holly tattoo. Yet the girl falls in love once more. Again she loses her lover. She engraves a tattoo of her love into her body again. This time she engraves a divine snake so her lover's spirit will arrive safely at the place of the gods. As the girl repeats love and loss, her skin grows filled with tattoos. She cannot tolerate the pain of the tattoos and it takes its toll on her sanity. Meanwhile, her heart is eaten by the snake engraved in her soul._

_This legend is widely known on the plains, but depending on the region, slight differences appear. In the mountains, the following changes can be found in the story. This is called "The Tattoo Master"._

_"The Tattoo Master"… The girl who lost her lover goes to the mountain Master to relieve her pain (to confide in her). On hearing of the girl's pains, the Master engraves the snake and holly on her own body and assumes the pain. The villagers, hearing of this, visits the Master one after another to relieve their pains as well. Eventually, the Master's entire body is covered with tattoos. She who took on so many pains gets trapped in sleep from the pain of the engraved tattoos, and cannot wake. Finally, she is eaten by the tattooed snake._

_The story has one more version, this with and even more tragic ending. It is likely a story designed to teach a lesson._

_"The Tattoo Master (2)… The Master covered in tattoos goes as far as to tattoo holly in her eyes. Then her tattooed eyes turned to mirror and the pains engraved on the Master are repelled back to the people who engraved them. In the end, every last person is eaten by the snake._

_The part about "turning to mirror" may come from how snakes' eyes were traditionally thought to resemble mirrors. Given to the change in the story, it appears that when "The Tattoo Master" legend of the mountains spread to the plains, it became more fable-like. The story, with its priestess-like element of the Master, was corrupted into a city girl's foolish love story. As far as the meaning of the "snake and holly" tattoo in this folktale, the "holly" tree represents the pain of love for the dead and pains of the heart. The "snake" is employed here in the divine sense, and its import seems to be tied into love and pathos for the dead that devours those including the girl and the Master.'_

"Great work Luffy."

"Thanks."

"Sorry to put you through this…" He said, meaning about the dreams and such.

"It's no problem, the research stuff gets easier after awhile." Luffy said with a smile. "If there's anything else, let me know. And don't think about holding back!"

Zoro blushed at that but he took the three photos he developed. "There is, actually." He gave the photo of Nami and the other girl, and the two girls with the cord. "Think you can handle it."

"Easy!" He said with an easy smile.

Zoro smiled as well and ruffled the other's head. "Try to get some sleep, okay."

"You too."

He nodded and left the room and headed to his sister's room. "Okay, Sis, you're turn, what have you been keeping?" He said as he found the news clipping of the man in the photograph. "I knew I've seen him somewhere before." He said as he looked at the many books and found out a bit more on a few things before heading back to his own room, including an article about the carpenters that were 'spirited away'.

"I'll be lucky if these dreams give me a night off." He said as he entered, only to notice a pale arm stick out from under his bed. He stood there, looking at the arm before it slipped back under his bed. 'Why me?' He thought as he sat down, open his note book, and started to write down what he and Luffy found out so far.

_'Incidents… The Tattoo Bruise… Every time I dream of the house, the bruise—the tattoo—gets bigger… I found a picture of a similar tattoo in a book of folklore. A Snake and Holly Pattern. According to an old folktale, the tattoo represents the pain (holly) and longing of a girl whose lover has died.'_

_'The Lullaby… According to a book Luffy found for me, the lullaby sounds like a song called "The Sleeping Shrine Maiden" from Northeastern Japan. The empty house I visited on that job assignment was in the same part of the country, off the map deep in the hills. The book suggests the song might be a folk corruption of an old religious ritual. A ceremony to do with sleep –could it be connected to my dream somehow?'_

_'Locations… The Ceremony Room… I found a Buddha image similar to the one on the blood stained altar in an old book of folklore. The book suggested the image was a kind of memorial, used for offering live sacrifices. Is the image in the book the same as the one in the house? What was happening in there?'_

_'Missing in Minakami… The man who appeared in the photo is Masumi Makimura, who went missing three months ago near the Minakami Dam site. His fiancée went to look for him, and never came back. Many people have gone missing like this in the Minakami area and there are rumors that they have been spirited away.'_

_'People… Nico Robin… She promised to come by when I told her Kuina was dead. Maybe by working together with her, I can find a way escape from the manor.'_

_'Carpenters… In an old newspaper I found in Kuina's room was an article about shrine carpenters who have gone missing—about the same number in the photo.'_

_'Woman on All Fours… According to Luffy, there is an urban legend about someone similar. It's apparently based on a true story of a woman trapped by disaster. Was she someone who had gone missing too, like Yoshino Takigawa?'_

He sighed as he got onto the bed before saying. "Listen if you're really here, Yoshino. I don't mind you hanging around, but I don't want you trying to be like those fucking ghosts in the dream. Got it? I'm going back into the dream now. So don't do anything stupid, just because you're a ghost now." With that he shut off the light and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**Hour 9: The Unleashing**_

_Zoro woke up in what looked like a cage as he saw one of the shrine maidens bow to him and disappeared. He got up and went of the cage to find two doors only to see nothing but white and found himself where the sacred tree is. 'This is like… my daydream… on that day…' He thought as he walked over to the two doors are behind the tree, only to see one of the shrine maidens again. 'Definitely like the first time.' He thought as he reached to the doors._

Soon he was back in the present moment as he heard the voice and dodged the cleaver knife from hitting him. "Crap that was close!" He said as he got the camera up and started shooting until the priest was down. At that moment before the ghost went down, he saw something and headed over there.

~0~0~0~

He made his way to the four way hallway and headed to the entryway when saw and heard something fall, but he couldn't see what it was, but it startled him a bit. 'This place is so damn quiet…' He thought as he made it to the entryway.

He went through the grave mounds and into the hallway of the human columns, only to hear someone around the corner, and saw a priest. He followed, only to see something he hadn't seen before and heard a voice coming from inside.

_"Rest here… as a corner stone."_

This was followed by a gurgling sound of someone dying, slowly.

He took a deep breath and entered, seeing a dead, ghost priest on the floor. His camera shook and he took a shot of the dead priest. He then noticed a part of the floor that was out of place and found out it was a lid and lifted it up to see carpentry tools and a map with a mark on it. 'A map, finally.' He then noticed some writing on the back and read what it had to say.

_'When the "Shrine of the Rift" fails to stop destruction, build the "Shrine of Sleep" and pray for the priestess to slumber. To keep the rift from opening into the outside world, the final command must be driven in where the "Shrine of the Rift" and the "Shrine of Sleep" connect.'_

He then backtracked to where the sacred tree is and heard another priest talk about 'it cannot be unleashed' and attacked him, which he had to fight back with a camera. When that was done, he went up to the doors and stood there for a moment before his vision turned white.

He blinked and saw that he was standing on a platform of some kind, looking at some kind of shrine some good few feet away and went down the steps, only noticing something from the corner of his eye. He looked to see what looked like a man wearing white before turning away before he could make out his face. He then looked ahead to see that the shrine ahead of him looked exactly like the one in his daydream… the one where Kuina went in. He took only a few steps before his vision became white again.

~0~0~0~

He woke up gasping as the pain not only covered his back and chest, but now it's going down his legs. "S-Shit…" He said as it took longer to recover from the pain. "It's spreading more than before…" He took a deep breath to try to relax. "I must be… getting too deep into the dream now… So it goes faster… Killing me quicker…" He took another deep breath before getting up and getting dressed. Then he heard the phone ring from downstairs and rushed to answer it, seeing that Luffy would usually answer it after the second ring.

"Roronoa residence." He heard someone whimpering and crying. "Luffy?" Then he heard someone crying 'let me out!' and slammed the phone on its carrier. 'That call again?' He thought as he was about to walk away when the phone rang again. At first he wasn't sure if he should answer it or not, but he did anyway. "Roronoa residence." He said again.

**"Hello, Roronoa-san, this is Nico Robin."**

"Oh, hello."

**"Did you have that dream again?"**

"Y-Yeah…" He said when he heard the hysteric, yet faint crying while the woman was speaking.

**"I think we should check the place again, we might be able to find something. I'll gather some folk legends and stories that I've gathered and come over. And from what I've read, it was called the 'Engraving Shrine'. I believe it has something to do with those tattoos. If we bring our information together, maybe we can put the pieces into place and figure out at least half of the story."**

Zoro smiled and nodded. "Sounds great, Nico-san."

**"Please, call me Robin, we're in this together now."**

"Right." He said as they disconnected.

~0~0~0~

Later that evening, Zoro was looking over some of his notes when he got up and headed downstairs, grabbing the camera with him. He headed down the hall towards the bathroom when he saw bloody handprints on his mirror. He brought the camera up to see the rope eyed woman appear behind the mirror and took a picture, which thankfully did the trick as she and the hand prints disappeared.

"Fucking ghosts in my house…" He said as he walked back up the stairs. "I can't even take a crap knowing that ghost seems to stalk me." He headed up to Luffy's room, to make sure that he was okay.

Luffy looked up from his manga when Zoro entered. "Hey Zoro."

"Hey Luf, everything okay?"

"Yep, why you ask?"

"Oh no reason, I just think I may be losing my mind slowly."

Luffy giggled as he got up and went over to his desk. "I found out some things from those pictures you gave me." He said as he handed him a folder. "Here you go."

Zoro took a look and found a news article of the second girl from that one photograph with Nami.

_'People Go Missing in Minakami… By last month, two people had gone missing in the Minakami dam area. Now yet another case has been reported. The police have been called in. The missing people are Tokyo resident Shizu Amakura (35) and her eldest daughter Nojiko (18). On summer vacation, Nojiko visited the village near the dam with her sister, Nami (18). The two went missing one week earlier, but recently Nami was found alone, collapsed in the middle of the forest. She was taken to the hospital, and though there was nothing wrong with her physically, due to extreme fatigue she is not in a condition to talk. The police are waiting for her to recover before questioning her.'_

'Nojiko… I know how it feels to lose a big sister… And this was published two months ago. Shit, we're not that far apart when it comes to losing people.' He thought as he looked at the other thing about the twin girls.

_'Twin Deification… Some of the villages in the mountain region practice a folk religion rite that deifies twins born in the villages as priestesses. It is called the "Twins Ceremony". When twins born in the village reach a certain age (most commonly 15 years) they are dressed in white. Then as priestesses, they are joined by a red cord and conduct a séance. This "red cord" is said to represent the twins as one person, and in the region it is a custom to believe that "when the twins become one, they have the power of the gods." This rite is supposed to protect the village from calamity, and it is also supposed to bless them with a bountiful harvest.'_

'So that's what the cord means…' He thought as he looked at the other. "Thanks Luffy, these are a huge help."

Luffy smiled. "Glad to hear it!"

Zoro ruffled the boy's head. "You're always a great help, don't you forget it."

Luffy blushed as he laughed, a truthful laugh. "Zoro's being silly, that's good!"

Zoro smiled a bit more as he patted the other's shoulder. "I'll see you in the morning then."

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, see ya."

With that, Zoro exited the room and headed to his sister's room. 'I wonder if she did anything that went this far? Surely there can be some clues.' He thought as he found some papers on the desk and found out some notes.

_'The Manor of Sleep… "The Manor of Sleep" is an urban legend that was whispered among those in psychiatry, about hospitalized patients suddenly disappearing. There are several stages to it, and it progresses like a sickness._

_1. Having the same dream… The patients (who later go missing) first see the same dream every day, usually about dead lovers or family._

_2. Dreaming of the manor… Next the patients dream about wandering into a large manor. It is a huge, snowy, Japanese-style house. It is laid out haphazardly, as though many extensions were added. Then, deep in the manor, one discovers their dearly departed._

_3. Preceding deeper into the Manor… Patients follow the dead deeper into the Manor. Most patients find the same scenes and phenomenon along the way. For example, "hearing a lullaby", "seeing a masked funeral march", or "being pursued by a tattooed woman"._

_4. Hallucinations while awake… At this stage, the patient complains of abnormalities of the body while awake. The symptoms are common to all patients, and when they wake they feel a sharp pain and see a growing blue bruise or snake-like tattoo._

_5. Decrease in waking hours… At this stage, the patient's response to external stimulation grows weaker. The time spent in sleep also slowly increases. From a medical viewpoint, this is a "defensive reaction to pain," so if the patients are actually in pain, it is a normal response._

_6. Missing, vanishing… Then, 1 to 2 months after the first stage, the patient goes "missing". "Missing" is the official term. It is said the patient actually "vanishes, leaving only a black soot-like mark"._

_The above mentioned is the original "Manor of Sleep" urban legend, but the popular legend is more story-like and includes the following elements:_

_1. Strong feelings for the dead summon the first nightmare._

_2. Once you follow the deceased in the dream you can no longer return._

_3. If the sleeping person dreams of a lover or friend, it will beckon that person into sleep. The Manor of Sleep "disease" spreads thusly._

_4. Deep in the Manor of Sleep is the world of the dead, and if you make it you can meet the deceased there.'_

He looked at the notes before him as he read the symptoms of what he experienced. 'I've experienced the first four, but have yet reached the fifth stage…' He thought when he thought about Luffy. 'And it looks like Luffy's in the same condition as I am, but doesn't show it.' He looked at the other things and sighed. "A close bond to the deceased… I know Luffy was really close to Ace…" He looked at the desk and saw a framed picture of him and his sister when they were kids. "Kuina…" He smiled sadly. "Luffy and I are no different when it comes to our older siblings… And Nami… she lost her older sister as well…" He looked at the last bits of information and that is what worries him. "Following the dead… and you might never come back… is it… worth it?"

He placed the notebook back onto the desk and left the room to go into his own room and shut off the light.

* * *

_**Hour 10: The Piercing of Soul**_

Robin blinked to find herself outside the door where she entered to get to Nami, but now she would have to find a different way to get to the girl and headed to the kimono room, which she saw the woman go through the door and prepared to fight her in the small room.

Once she was in, she lets herself be known and took awhile as she dodged flying hair and frontal assaults from the ghost woman. Eventually though she got the ghost woman and found a key dropped from the woman, as well as an earring of some sort. She placed both items in her pocket and headed to the other door and walked down the steps to a small door with the lock similar to the key.

She unlocked the door and entered, only to see a well there, but her camera was shaking and she took a picture of it anyway. She was about to head out when she heard a cry of a baby coming from the well and waited until it stopped, and exited the room.

She then made her way to where the sacred tree is and headed towards the doors that she knew Zoro had unlocked. 'Beyond these doors is what everyone fears to bring out and believed to be sealed for all time…' She thought. 'But maybe… just maybe I can find Nami somewhere there and snap her out of this.' She pushed the doors open and entered through.

~0~0~0~

The first thing she noticed when she stepped into the new area, as that the atmosphere is heavier, almost suffocating and weighing her down. 'What is this…? It's like a miasma…' She thought as she walked down the steps and looked around the area before finding a building with a bar across it. 'We may need all the available passages as we need.' She removed the bar and entered, only to recognize the area from the last time she had the dream. 'I guess I'm not too far off.' She headed to where she knew the stairs were when she heard some bells behind her and looked back to see no one, but she saw something that wasn't there before and saw that it was the pinwheel disc. She put it in her pocket and headed up the stairs, opened the door and found herself in a familiar surroundings, but the miasma made things a tad difficult than before. 'It seems that after we allowed the miasma to come in, everything gets affected.'

She walked out of the small hallway when she saw the butterfly again. 'You're back I see…' She thought as she followed the fluttering insect back out to the sunken fireplace room and went up the stair to the twin's room.

When she got there she looked around the room and found a door with the same lock for the pinwheels and worked with the puzzle until she heard the unlocking sound. She entered to find a huge room filled with books and found one that caught her eye.

_'The Unleashing Tome… The priestess' pain is reflected in the Mirror of Loss. The commandment must be placed upon the priestess' empty eyes. If tattoos should enter her eyes, the empty eyes will become mirrors and all of her pain shall be unleashed. If the commandments break, and the priestess awakes, the gates will open and the Rift shall spill forth from the Chamber of Thorns. The Rift which spills forth will pass through dreams into the world, and love shall be consumed by torment.'_

She continued to find another book.

_'Mirror of Loss Tome… Once the tattooed priestess' ritual duty has finished, the door to the other shore must be opened with the mirror which can reflect her pain. The Mirror of Loss which reflects this pain shall be placed in the Shrine of Loss. She must break it with her own hands and cast her love away. The tattooed priestess casts away her love and takes the Last Passage deep into the Abyss, where she will be hidden in the Chamber of Thorns to sleep for all eternity.'_

She continued to walk to find another book that caught her attention.

_'Purifying Light Tome… When the Last Passage is opened, the Rift is filled with a miasma. The darkness is filled with the miasma casts the world into eternal night. In this eternal night, the souls of the living shine brightly, and attract all manner of unspeakable things. Use the purifying light to light the darkness. The blue flame glimmers faintly in the darkness and purifies the miasma.'_

She continued to look around, seeing that these books may be a great resource to bring to Zoro, and found another book that caught her attention.

_'The Tearing Tome… That tattooed priestess who cannot enter the sleep of no regrets must be stripped of her tattoos and sent to the other shore. The removed tattoo must then be enshrined in the tranquility of the stone shrine, and the lullaby must be sung to pray for an end to the pain. The tattooed priestess who will not sleep, who cannot endure the pain, will be enshrouded in misery and cast into the Rift.'_

She then headed up stairs and the camera began to shake a little as she went around the folding screen to find a little girl on the cloth and took a picture of her, which the girl soon disappeared. She then found something lying on the cloth and found a candle. She picked it up and the flame suddenly went on by itself, causing the miasma to lift. "So this must be the purifying light…" She said as she can easily see the area now and went up to the sliding screen doors and found herself outside on the roof.

She saw someone walking on the roof on the other building and judged the distance from where she stood to the other roof before jumping. She landed onto the other roof and walked carefully around until she found another way into the building using the sliding doors and entered.

She found herself in another attic room before taking the stairs down and saw that she had to go across some beams that were above a room. She carefully balanced herself as she walked across the beams before hearing voices, which she wasn't able to make out, but she looked down to see a person, lying on some table, in a room that seemed to be veiled for some reason. 'What is this room?' She thought as she made her way to find a ladder to go down on.

~0~0~0~

When she got to the ground, she noticed that the person was nowhere to be found in the small room with the platform for a table, and she saw two platforms on either wall that had a cloth with needles sticking out of it. 'It looks like there's a body under the cloth…' She thought as she looked around to find a tome.

_'Piercing of the Soul Tome… If the feelings of loss for those who crossed to the other side begin to spill into dreams, they shall bring great trouble to this world. Those feelings of loss must be etched into the priestess as tattoos in the Piercing of the Soul. The tattooed priestess who has been engraved with the pain shall then bear that pain to her sleep and calm the troubles of this world.'_

After reading that, she looked at the altar to see something about it before the camera shook and saw two of the needle handed, rope eyed women. She had a time fighting the two, but when she finally got the last one, she walked out of the room and found herself in front of the shrine that was facing the doors that she entered from earlier before she felt becoming conscious.

~0~0~0~

Zoro woke up and looked around his room as he sighed. "Just what was that?" He asked as he got dressed and saw the camera vibrated. 'Why do I have to do the photo development? Robin has the same camera… Oh wait, I have the surviving camera.' He thought as he grabbed the camera and was about to head out when he heard rattling and looked to see that his mug was rattling on the table for a moment before it stopped. He sighed and walked out of the room and headed downstairs, where he saw Luffy, but he can see the other wasn't himself. "Luffy?"

The other took longer to respond as the teen looked up. "Oh… Morning Zoro…"

'This is definitely not like him.' He thought as he walked up to him. "You okay, Luffy?"

"So tired… So cold…"

He didn't like to see the other like this. "Luffy, I have to develop something right quick, I'll make us breakfast this time, okay?"

"Okay…" He said as his eyes seem to lose their shine. Completely different from what he had witnessed last night.

'What happened? Did he stay up that night, fearing the dream? Or… did the dream make him think too much?' He saw how tired the other was and decided that it wasn't the latter and went to develop the film.

~0~0~0~

That evening Zoro walked out of his room from changing when he heard the other sing the lullaby. He noticed a lot of things wrong with his friend, and he tried everything to cheer him up, but it was like he's losing the fight, and badly. He started to walk down to talk to the other again, only to see the shrine maiden standing next to him before disappearing. When that happened, Luffy stopped singing and looked over as if nothing had happened.

"Zoro? What's wrong?"

"Luffy… Tell me the truth… Is everything really okay with you?"

Luffy sighed as he looked out of the glass pane doors to the pouring rain. "No Zoro… I'm not really okay…" He said. "The truth is… I never really got over Ace's death. You see… I was supposed to go with him, that night he stayed over at that mansion… I-I was scared of that place, I didn't like how it felt… But he went in anyway…" He took a deep breath. "If I hadn't been so afraid…"

"Luffy…" He said as he wrapped his arms around him. "Luffy… if you were gone as well, I wouldn't be able to handle all of this..." He sighed. "I feel so responsible for her death that sometimes I don't feel like I deserve to live. But Ace trusted me to look after you, and that, to me, is my only reason to keep going, even with this guilt."

"Zoro…" He said softly as he wrapped his arms around the other's that embraced him. "I guess we can never get over it, can we?"

"I wouldn't say never… but it certainly feels wrong to pretend like it never happened."

"We never did that though…" He said softly. "We're trying to make each other better so that we can make each other heal, but… It's not something to simply plaster over with, because it will always be there."

Zoro wasn't sure what to say as he held the other close, as if afraid the other would disappear if he let go. That's when he noticed just how cold the other was, almost like ice.

"We better try to get some sleep." Luffy said as he gently removed the other's arms around him. "I'm having a bit of an off day, I'm sorry that I made you worry. But thank you for talking to me, I feel a little better."

"Yeah… No problem." He said, unsure what to do at this point.

"So… Are there any new pictures you want me to look at?"

"Are you sure?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah, it helps keep me focus on the now. Because I'm with Zoro now, and helping you out is my way of keeping my eyes on today, not the past."

Zoro managed a smile as he went over to the counter, where he placed the photos to make breakfast that morning. "Here's two new ones." He said as he handed them to the other. "You're not nervous about this at all?"

"A little… But in a way it's good… finding things out that no one thought of it before or able to put the pieces together. It's like a mystery, and that's pretty cool, right?"

Zoro nodded. "Yeah…" He said as he started to ruffle the other's hair, but turned more like petting before he brought his hand to cup the other's face. "But don't be afraid to tell me you want to stop looking things up if you're scared, okay?"

Luffy smiled a bit. "I think we're beyond that at this point."

Zoro knew that was true… more than true. With that they headed to bed, unsure what to expect from tonight's nightmare.

* * *

**_Hour 11: The Last Passage_**

Luffy blinked as he found out that he had been standing in the room since the last time he dreamed. He looked up to see that the cage was still there with the person inside it. 'Looks like he hasn't woken up yet. I can get there if I reach the second level.' He thought as he made his way out of the room and up the stairs to hear voices from behind the veil, which he found out that they were open now and he looked to see that no one was inside. He did, however, find a book on a desk.

_'One of the handmaidens led a man who came to offer his pain into the Kuze shrine, and so the tattoos have entered the priest's eyes, and the doors to the Chamber of Thorns have opened. We should never have let a man enter the shrine. No matter who it was, we should have never have engraved the priest's empty eyes. Now that I have felt the pain of the holly as well, even I am not allowed outside. Before the Rift that has spilled forth from the Kuze Shrine spreads any further, we must find a way to shut the shrine within the Rift. We must summon shrine carpenters, and seal the Kuze Shrine. Many sacrificial pillars will be required. We should have cast that man away. Just as we did that male scholar who wandered here.'_

He went out in time to see a ghost of a man walking up the steps and he followed to find shelves of books and went to the back to see the small altar. He went up close to it and saw a little girl and knew where to go. 'So far away though…' He thought as he knew he didn't have to choice but to go and find that girl.

~0~0~0~

He made his way to where the sacred tree is, went through the two large doors, and headed over to the building next to the shrine. When he entered, he heard the girl singing the lullaby and remembered where to go from where he was.

After going through the twin's room, up the stairs with the shelves of books, he found the girl there as she disappeared, leaving behind the tome.

_'Commandment Tome… The chosen maiden is put onto the Boat of Passing. The boat sways as it is sent to the Kuze Shrine. The Living flesh is cut, the tattoos etched in. Pain of the Holly shall be sealed within her. All her love shall be interred into a mirror. This she must break, shatter herself. Her attachments to this world must be broken. The Piercing of the Soul thus concludes. Impale her with the stake of tattoos. The Rite of Commandment must be conducted. Sleeping undisturbed for eternity. Dreaming the endless dream of the Rift. Enclosed, entombed in her Chamber of Thorns. She shall continue to feel the Pain of the Holly for all time.'_

He head back to where he found the altar and proceeded to climb up the ladder, where he saw a small door there and entered through to see a room divided by screens and the lights were flickering. 'This place isn't too creepy…' He thought as he walked around, only to come across the rope eyed woman, took a few shots and she disappeared, leaving him to find a different door and entered through that.

He found the cage, but the person in it was missing. 'Must left behind some clue though…' He thought as he went around until he found the door to the cage and entered to find a mirror and a diary.

_'My father, my mother, my sister… Everyone has gone to the other side. I have been left all by myself. Just like that time when I couldn't go with Kaname. An escort came from the Kuze Shrine. Those who know the pain of loss of loved ones become priestesses, and by surrendering their flesh can save many people who know the same pain. But, once you become a priestess and have the pain of the holly engraved into you, you can't leave the shrine. The entire village is gone. Father, mother, my sister, everyone. I am the sole survivor. There is nothing left for me. If it's decided that I can never see them again, then that means that I can sleep for all of eternity. Although I am a man, I am accepted to be a priest to bear the responsibility. I can save others with the same pain.'_

'This person lost everyone too…' He thought as he heard a girl's voice and turned to see the girl, Amane.

"Put the mirror in the shrine." She said before she disappeared.

"The shrine…?" He said as he remembered the one dream where it was someone else, that room with the needles in the cloth that covered the bodies. He took a deep breath and walked out of the doors in the room and found that he was back in the kimono room when he heard another girl's voice, but this wasn't Amane, but she wasn't attacking him. With that he made his way to the sacred tree, where he saw the other two girls, but left them be as he reached to the doors leading to the hidden shrine and ran to the doors of the shrine ahead of him, but he saw that he wasn't alone as another priest like ghost was there, and his camera shook and knew he had to fight the ghost to place the mirror at the stand.

It took a while, but he got the ghost down and he headed up to the altar to place the mirror on the stand, and heard something coming from the small area that held the table like platform.

He went up and found out he can enter the small room and saw that the area was where the tattooing was taking place, seeing that there was ink and needles around. He turned to the door behind him and entered to see stairs leading down until he saw two doors with talismans on them. But before he could open them as well, his vision became white.

~0~0~0~

_"No one will survive… No one…"_

He blinked to see that he was in an underground area with a spiraling staircase made of logs and started to go down. It took him awhile until he heard voices of the shrine maidens, two bitter and one confused and sad. He could see candles at the bottom of the large pit, but as he reached to the ground, he saw the girl he known as Amane, impaled to the ground. "Amane…" He said as he saw the other three appear and he knew they were going to hurt him next and he fought back.

Once he dealt all three of them, he looked to where there was only a blood pool remain of Amane before he reached to the next set of doors and opened them to see a walk way over the water and followed that until he saw someone walking ahead of him and he could hear Amane's voice as the man in the kimono turned to his brother, Ace.

"Onii-san?" He said, surprised as he started to run. "Onii-san!" He cried out. "Don't go! I'm sorry!" He reached the doors, before blacking out. "I'll go there with you too…"

~0~0~0~

Zoro woke up, fear clearly shown in his expression. "Luffy!" He called out as he jumped out of bed, ran to the door, opened it, and ran to the room to look at the teen, curled up at the foot of the bed. He was breathing hard as the other didn't look up. "Luffy?"

"Zoro… We're going to die… aren't we?"

Zoro walked a couple steps and was about to say something when he saw the last thing he wants to see on the other. He saw the red and purple tattoos on his body. "Luffy… how long has this been going?"

"About the same time as you…" He said without looking up. "I understand now… These tattoos… they symbolize my punishment for living… for being scared while Ace went there all alone…"

"Luffy…" He said as he crawled next to him and held him tight. "Don't you remember what I said earlier?" He said as he brushed the other's bangs away from his face. "We can get through this together. Everything is going to be okay. I swear." He saw the other nod. "Remember Luffy, I'm here. You're not alone in this at all."

Luffy curled up more against the other and returned the embrace. "Thank you…"

Zoro was even more worried about the other as he felt that he was going to lose his dear friend. But he didn't want to think about that and waited until the other was fast asleep before tucking the other in and quietly returning to his own room and slept.

~0~0~0~

Luffy blinked to find that he was back at the mansion where his brother went and felt dread and guilt. "I don't want this dream anymore…" He said as he walked to the fish tank room, and he saw his brother on the other side of the room. "Ace…" He said as he followed until he found himself back at the horrible room and fought the stretched out woman. When he got rid of her, he was about to go back to forget about going further. "This is stupid… I have to go back…" He said as he saw his brother enter the other door in the room. "Ace…" And then he was torn to what to do. "Ace…" He turned and walked over to the door that his brother went into and pushed it open.

He saw a hallway of Shinto gates, though disorganized and looked like they survived a cave in, he looked ahead and saw his brother, walking a bit ahead of him. "Ace!" He called out as he went up a bit and only stopped to see that the other turned to face him. "Ace…" He said as he was able to see his brother's face again. Then he saw the other turn away from him and continued to walk further down. He felt like he was being left behind and started to run after the other, separating himself from Zoro who was shocked that it happened but he started chasing after the other.

Zoro called out, practically begged the other ahead of him to not go before he tripped and he shouted the words he wanted to say to the other. "Luffy! I love you!" He looked up to see the other stopped running and looked back to face him, but he saw a tattooed hand reach out to grab the teen's hand, which brought out the tattoos on his body as he looked to see who grabbed him and was shocked to see the person looked like Zoro with some differences. "Luffy!" He called out as he ran to the two before he saw the two disappear before his eyes, the younger reaching out to him and crying out his name.

~0~0~0~

He woke up with a start and he ran out of his room, ignoring the sudden pain from his tattoo, and headed to Luffy's door, only to see that it was ajar. He opened the door and gasped at the sight of the four shrine maidens there over Luffy's still body. "Get away from him!" He shouted as he entered the room and held the teen close to him. When he looked up, the shrine maidens were gone and he looked at the other in his arms. "Luffy…" He said as he saw the other was still breathing, but his skin was still cold and he held the other close to him as he cried.

~0~0~0~

Sometime later in the afternoon, he was sitting in a chair besides Luffy's bed and just stared lifelessly at the still yet breathing teen before him before he heard the door bell ring. He slowly looked up, eyes red from crying, and got up.

He walked to the entry way, only to see that his guest, Nico Robin, let herself in using the spare key that his sister gave to her sometime back. He can see that she knew what was wrong as he guided her up to the room and she looked over the teen as he leaned up against the door.

"How long has it been?"

He shook his head as she looked back at the teen on the bed as he slid down to the floor.

"Zoro-san?"

"I can't take it anymore…" He said has he placed one hand over his eyes and his shoulders shook. "We're… going to die… aren't we?"

She didn't know what to say do that as she looked at the teen and remembered all the things her dear friend, Kuina told her about him since Ace and Kuina were also good friends as well. She managed to convince the other to join her to the living room, where they sat on the couch in heavy silence.

She then brought out some books and took a look at one before her face lit up and looked at the other. "Zoro-san, there's still hope!"

He looked at her slowly. "What?"

She handed him a book, which was the Commandment Tome as she explained. "This is a book written by a scholar of folklore named Akito Kashiwagi about the 'Sleeping Priestess', but the same material appears in this book as well."

_'Legend of Song 2… After extensive research on the Mutsu lullaby "The Sleeping Priestess," lyrics were discovered that appear to be even closer to the original. The following includes thoughts on how the song came about, as well as its meaning._

_"The Sleeping Priestess: Verse One"… Sleep, child. Lie in peace. Sleep, child. Lie in peace. If you cry the boat you'll ride. The last trip to the other side. Once you get there. Sacred marks you'll bear they shall be peeled off. Should you fail to lie still._

_The words "Lie in Peace" in this version of the song seem to connote death, rather than sleep. The worlds "sacred marks" may be related to the area's legend of the "Tattoo Master." Perhaps in the original religious song, it expressed a meaning of "engraving a tattoo."_

_"The Sleeping Priestess: Verse Two"… Sleep, child. Lie in peace. Sleep, child. Lie in peace. If the priestess wakes from her dream. Perform the rite of stakes. Her limbs pinned tight. Lest the doors open wide. And suffering unleashed on all._

_After researching various oral traditions, there was found to remain here the vestiges of a spirit world faith of sending the spirits of the dead to the "sea" - - despite the fact that it is in the mountains. This "sea" may signify the "underworld." If the "doors" are taken as the doors to the Other World, then "Lest the doors open wide/And suffering unleashed on all" seems to connote that if the doors to the Other World open, some disaster will occur. This song may have originally related to a ceremony that protected the gate to the Other World. The combination of elements such as the title "The Sleeping Priestess," the priestess "waking," sleep, and laying to sleep, juxtaposed with the word "to pin," leads the meaning of the priestess being "aided to sleep"; in other words, "to be put to sleep". A sacrificial property can thus be read into the song._

_Following is a diagram found in regional documents, combined with the legend that seems to be based on ceremony and religion. In the center of the illustration, there is a small shrine where "Engraving Shrine" is written. The part of the song about "tattoo" leads credence to the theory that the song may have been sung there. Deep in the "Engraving Shrine" there is a vast sea (the underworld), and the shrine is drawn as a boundary between This shore and The Other Shore. The lore accompanying the diagram is as follow._

_…Break fresh skin. Engrave the Holly. Impale the tattoo stake. Subdue for Eternity. To sleep in the rift…_

_Like the song lyrics, the lore can also be read as having the same human sacrifice-like aspect of "Impale. Subdue. And Sleep."'_

"How will this help?" He asked.

"Both books indicated the "Rite of Commandment" or "Rite of Stakes". By 'impaling the priestess with the tattoo stake,' you 'subdue for eternity'. The 'doors' could refer to the 'gates of hell'. And now, for some reason, they have been open."

"I was the one to open the doors…" Zoro said dully.

"I know that, but if we can impale the priest's limbs with the 'Tattoo Stakes' then we may be able to put him to rest… These stakes seem to be special for the ceremonial use and could be anywhere in the mansion…"

"Impale…"

"I remember Kuina said that she had found a tape with the song recorded on it… You wouldn't happen to know about it?"

"A tape? She usually never tells me things about this, but I think it may be in her room." He said as he got up. "I'll go see." He said as he went up and looked to find a package addressed to Robin. He also saw a notebook with it and decided to read it.

_' "The Sleeping Priestess"… This song is thought to be the original of Northeastern Japan's lullaby, "The Sleeping Priestess". It was found in a gramophone at a local university, and I had it sent to me. I listened to it, but the first and second verses are slightly different from today's "Sleeping Priestess". This was thought to be due to differences in the period and area where the song was transmitted. Further, a major difference is that there is also a "Third Verse". I have to look into it more, but it seems that the mood changes from the first two verses to the third. I wrote the lyrics as I heard them._

_"The Sleeping Priestess: Third Verse"… Go to the other side. Go to the other side. Cast the boat. Take a ride. Cross the rift to the other side. Further and further to the other side, it must sail bearing your tattoos. And our suffering of tears._

_The first and second verses are littered with frightening words, but the third verse is more melancholy. In particular, the ending of the song seems less like a lullaby than something sung at a funeral.'_

He headed out of the room and handed the tape to Robin.

"Thank you, I'll look into this. This just maybe a clue."

~0~0~0~

Evening fell and Zoro, still feeling broken and numb as he filled out what he had learned so far.

_'People… Luffy… He's gone… He was about to follow Ace when he had heard me. But then he was taken away by that tattooed priest.'_

_'Tattooed Priest… A ceremony took place inside the shrine to etch his body with the tattoo. Is it true what the old book say, that she was etched with Holly to take on people's pain and suffering? Could this nightmare be his Holly?'_

_'A Man Named Kaname… A diary was left in the prison where the shrine maiden was kept. In it were recorded her thoughts and feelings. The name Kaname was written there. The brother's name in the diary of the girl dressed as a shrine maiden was Kaname too. Did he go to see him? Did he go inside the shrine?'_

_'Begging for Help… The shrine maiden with plaited hair who called out to Luffy for help. She was hiding on the third floor of the library deep within the manor, crying and calling her brother's name…'_

_'Location… The Hidden Shrine… The area around the sealed shrine was full of evil air. Now that the door is opened, the air has escaped and entered the manor. The seal as been broken, and there is no turning back now. Carved into the altar inside the shrine are the words "Offer up the Mirror Etched with the Holly of the Priestess".'_

_'The Library Altar… On the second floor of the reed screen room was a library full of old books. There was one shelf with an altar on it. Something must once have been displayed there. Carved into the shelf were the words: "Offer up the Commandment Tome Written in the Ink of Tattoo". '_

He placed the notebook down and went to bed and shut off the light.

* * *

_**Hour 12: The Ceremony of Commandment**_

Robin opened her eyes to find herself standing on the pebbled path to the hidden shrine. 'No matter what happens, it'll be over soon.' She thought as she went up the steps, opened the doors and saw the sacred tree before walking out, only to see and sense that the tattooed priest was there. 'Zoro-san told me that he took Luffy forcefully. I wonder why?' She thought as she ran to get away from him which was easy. 'Seems like he never did sleep well…' She found herself finding the small door that leads to the one red room. She went up to the small altar and opened the small doors to reveal an impaling stake, but it wouldn't come out until she realized that she has to do another puzzle with the candles. 'Interesting.'

She was able to solve the puzzle and took the stake out. "One down, three more to go." She said as the camera shook. "Of course…" She turned in time to see one of the shrine maidens try to hammer her. She was able to defeat the ghost and headed to the next red room across the way. 'If I remember where the other two red rooms are, I can get all those stakes and go deeper into the hidden shrine to subdue the Tattooed Priest once and for all.' She thought as she got the second stake and headed up to the kimono room.

Once she entered, she saw the woman again and fought with her. Once she got the woman ghost, she found a piece of paper from the diary and read what it says.

_'Akito hasn't come back. Everyone disappears from the manor, leaving me behind. I'm always the one who is left here, combing my hair impatiently. No matter how much I comb my hair, no matter how much I concentrate my feelings, he never returns. Could it be that the earring , the child, neither of them will convey my love to him?'_

She exited the room and made her way to the ceremonial room that Luffy found with the human like sacks and lifted the lid on the floor to get down onto the under floor path to the third red room to get the third stake. Once she has it, she went back, only to encounter the rope eyed woman and fought with her for a while before she disappeared.

Once the ghost was gone, she headed back to the kimono room, took the stairs down to get to the four way hallways and headed to where the grave mounds are. She entered through the door and made her way to the small door, up the stairs and found a dresser blocking the door. 'Now this won't do.' She thought as she shoved it aside and entered through the door. 'Where was that last red room?' She opened the door to see she was outside, and carefully walked on the roof tiles to the other platform to find another room with a scrap of paper on the floor.

_'The manor has been closed off due to the Unleashing, yet I'm not allowed to go outside. I wonder if I'm destined to remain in solitude forever. I can already only remember his face vaguely. That picture he left, that last earring he left, I left them all back in the manor. It's all so hazy now, it seems like it was all a dream. I at least wanted him to just see my hair.'_

She looked around the room to find one part of the floor that's out of place and found that it was a lid to cover the ladder leading down. She took the ladder and found herself in the sunken fireplace room. But she felt the camera shake and saw the woman from the kimono room once more. 'Honestly…' She thought as she fought the woman once more and after that was dealt with, she headed to the ladder with the platform on it and entered through the door. She walked across the room to find the stairs leading down and found the last red room to get the stake.

"I got them all now…" She said as she made her way back to where the sacred tree is, opened the doors to the Rift, entered the other shrine and followed the path Luffy took last before facing another priest ghost before she got to open the doors.

~0~0~0~

'What? But Luffy…' She thought as she found herself, not on the path over the water, but a yard away from a different shrine. 'This must be where Tattooed Priest was laid to rest…' She thought as she held the stake in her hand. 'Almost now…' She walked up to the stone doors and saw that one of them was open.

She entered through, not able to see anything for a moment before feeling her body becoming heavy. 'What's going on?' She thought as she moved forward more before her eyes adjusted and saw bodies, tattooed bodies of women impaled everywhere around the room before turning to see a lone lantern on the only tattooed male in the room. She walked up, stake ready to impale first until the lantern showed that the man is still impaled. "How…?" She started to say when she saw the stakes on him lift up and off of his limbs. She was going to run back to escape, but the open stone door closed, leaving her in darkness.

~0~0~0~

Zoro woke up and jumped out of bed, ran out of his room and ran down the stairs and looked at the couch, only to see that Robin was there, covered in purple and blue tattoos. "Robin…" He said as he went up to see that she's still breathing… for now. He looked to see that the bag she brought was open and he pulled out her notebook and started to look through.

_'I examined the lyrics of the third verse of "The Sleeping Priestess". It may be some kind of clue. Below are possible meanings besides "impaling the tattoo stake". Maybe the lyrics in the third verse don't mean "to make sleep" but rather "to send off" the Priestess. These lyrics certainly fit with the "Funeral Song" Kuina was talking about. They practice an ancient spirit world religion over there. At the Kuze Family mountain, it's said there is a sacred area called the Sea of Endless Night. On a certain map is drawn a huge sea-like area behind the Manor. Maybe it represents the other world. Could that be where the priestess is "relinquished"?'_

He then found an old cassette tape and placed them both back in the bag and brought it up to his room to look over later.

The rest of the day was far too quiet for him. He made sure that Robin was comfortable on the couch, but the tattoos were a reminder that she's now in a deep sleep while she's somewhere trapped in the dream world. He noticed that she was holding something tight in her hands but he didn't bother to pry them open to see. In fact he didn't care what she had in her hand because it probably wouldn't matter. He also made sure that Luffy was comfortable as well, but the house was just too damn quiet for him. He's all alone with a cat that's gone into hiding and two people that are at death's door for all he knew.

Soon evening fell and he finally got around to listen to the old tape he found in Robin's bag.

_'Yes, I'm Kaname, Kaname Ototsuki. …Snow was falling, there was a big manor, and inside it there was an old shrine… I could hear singing… He's in there… Kisho's in there. No, further in. It was much deeper… darker… like somewhere underwater… No, I'm talking about my dream. But it was a very vivid dream. It was lifelike… I've heard there was a place like that in the village where I was found… A place… where you can meet the dead… Like a rift… to the other side… There… is a shrine there… where you can offer up your pain… Huh? Yes! That's right. Kuze… The Kuze Shrine. There, Kisho… accepted… the tattoos… the pain… and in the end… I must go back. To the manor… I've got to see Kisho. If I see him… I don't know what I'll do… but, if I don't go… he'll…'_

'Kaname… the man that entered the shrine? He sounds… like Luffy… only a bit older…' He thought. 'Could… could that ghost mistaken Luffy for this guy?' That's when he heard the radio he found a couple days ago start to act up. "The spirit radio?" He said as he went up and took it. 'I could hear a voice… Where could it be coming from?'

He walked out of his room to hear something coming from Luffy's room. He entered and looked up to see the sound was coming from another attic. 'That's right… Kuina used that room a lot as her office when she's trying to fool people to thinking she wasn't home. I haven't been up there since…' He sighed as he grabbed the chair, got the lid to come down, guided the ladder down to the floor, and climbed up to see the office where he could hear the voice coming from the corner. As he came near it, a ghostly figure of a man appeared, his back facing him before disappearing. 'He… He looks like the Tattooed Priest… without the tattoos…' He thought as he looked around the room and found a book about the tattoos.

_' "Master and Snake"… The following is deeper speculation on the meaning of the tattoo design, "Holly and Snake" as in the Northeastern Japanese folktale "The Tattoo Master". Based on new research, a further change in the story was confirmed._

_"The Tattoo Master (2)"… The girl who lost her lover goes to the mountain to confide in the Master about the pains in her heart. Upon hearing the girl's story, the Master engraves a tattoo on the girl. After that day, the girl dreams of the man. But then she falls in love with someone else. The tattooed dream becomes a nightmare, and the tattoo aches severely. The suffering girl goes to visit the Master again to see if she cannot remove the tattoos. The Master washes off the tattoos with water that gushes forth from a mountain spring. As she does this, the snake swims into the water and disappears deep into the spring. The meaning of the tattoo is essentially the same here, but the end of the story is very different: neither the girl who has her tattoos washed off, nor the Master, dies. Here the mountain and water spirit properties of the "snake" are clearly expressed, and it is likely a popularized version of the story that incorporates a happy ending. This is a very interesting legend in which all the properties of the "snake" appear – including "mountain and water spirit, envy and pathos".'_

He then turned his attention to a box in the corner of the room and dug through until he got the earring, in which the voice silenced. He found a book describing what it might mean.

_' "The Other World"… I'm solicitating test subjects for my research on dreams as the border between life and death. It was difficult to find someone who could speak clearly about their dreams, but I found someone who seemed to know of the "Other World". The man has had the same dream for several months now in a row. The dream is as I describe below._

_1. He first notices he is standing before a small snow-covered shrine._

_2. He has seen the shrine before, but only vaguely remembers it. He has, however, heard of a shrine like it in his hometown._

_3. From deep within the shrine he hears the voice of the girl he left behind._

_4. Beckoned by the voice, each day he goes a little further into his dream shrine._

_Up to this point, this is a plausible dream generated from the desire for home and love. Next is where his statement becomes interesting._

_5. An ancient ceremony is held there, and one can meet the deceased._

_6. There is a huge cave deep in the shrine, and a river flows there. There is a large pit, and the base of it is the sea._

_This statement is clearly about the "Other World", particularly the "Underworld". According to his story there is a legend in his hometown about the Other World and dreams, and much of his dream congrues with it. I recorded his talk on his dreams for four days, complied below._

_He is from the Mutsu region, where they have an ancient legend about a sea called the "Sea of Endless Night" that exist in the mountains. There they have many legend related to dreams. For example, dreams are called "the Rift" and traverse "the border between the Other World and the real world." If you continue to have nightmares, the deceased apparently return from the underworld._

_The shrine exist in order to prevent the nightmares. There resides a priestess who sleeps in the Rift and will take on the nightmare. The voice he hears may be that of the priestess that sleeps in the shrine of the Other World, communicating the existence of "the Rift"._

_The morning after the day I recorded his testimonial on the gramophone, he suddenly disappeared, leaving behind his luggage. Did he go to see the woman from his hometown? The earring he left is made of "Echo Stone" and since ancient times has been said to communicate thought. Perhaps I can use it to modify the Crystal Receiver.'_

After that he headed to his sister's room and just sat on the bed, in deep thought about the whole thing. He thought about the night of the accident, seeing his sister dead before him. He felt the sneering pain on his back as the tattoo spread even more. "Kuina... Robin… Ace… Luffy…" He whispered as he started to lose hope. "Am I going to be next? Kuina?"

After awhile he headed back to his own room, where he saw Yoshino under his desk. He didn't react as he stared at her before she crawled under his bed while disappearing. 'Am I going to end up like her?' He thought as he just headed to bed and turned off the light.

* * *

_**Hour 13: Calling of the Tattoo**_

_"I have to know, Kuina. Am I meant to be alive? Please let me see her so I… I…"_

He blinked to find himself at the entry way as he looked to see the four way hallways. He walked up to hear a voice, similar to his own but different at the same. He took a right and entered the room to find the door that leads to the one with the veiled room where he saw the ghost of his double.

_"I will shatter my memories. …these shards, these pieces of me…"_

He walked over where the ghost stood and saw a mirror fragment, with something etched on the side.

_'My longing… my memory…'_

He picked it up and made his way to where the sacred tree is, where he heard the voice again.

_"… I never wanted to leave you… I wanted to be with you… I'm here. I'll always be here…"_

He found a small box containing another fragment piece of the mirror, again with something etched on the side.

_'… I wanted us to be together again…'_

'I may understand this ghost if I collect these pieces… And then what?' He thought. He picked a random route, only to find himself in the projector room and heard the voice and saw the ghost again.

_"I can feel… so many people… etched into me. So many voices… pain. Please don't forget me…"_

He went over to where he stood and picked up another piece.

_'… All my pain… my longing…'_

He picked another direction and found himself in the cage room where Luffy found and saw the ghost again.

_"…again… I know I can see you again but… still, if I could just see you one more…"_

He went inside the cage and picked up the next piece.

_'I want to see you again…'_

He wandered around until he found the ceremonial room, where he saw the ghost again.

_"In my dreams… for so long… over and over… But… don't want this dream anymore…" _

He looked to see the human-like sacks were on the ground as he went up to where the ghost once stood, until his camera shook and he fought with the ghost easily. Once he dealt with that, he found the last piece.

_'This whole time… I've been dreaming…'_

And he put the pieces came together. 'His longing…' He thought as he thought about his sister, and then about Luffy. Two people important to him, one he felt guilt over and the other he didn't want to lose. He then found a piece of paper and read what it said.

_'I endure the Piercing of the Soul so people can was away their feelings. The pain of the holly engraved on me shows me many dreams. Many kinds of pain, and love. I take on the pain of being left alone, the pain of living. But these pains, these pains I bear, they do not fade, but are engraved somewhere hidden, and remain. Of the various pains, the more vivid ones ache most intensely. Nobody will take my Holly. It is mine alone. I engrave my feelings, my holly, in these mirrors and break them here. Because they are my feelings alone. But if it were in my power, I would see him one more time.'_

Then his vision became white. _"Kuina… I want to see you…"_

~0~0~0~

He blinked to find himself in front of the doors that would lead him to the Rift, to the hidden shrine… to where Robin went last. He entered through and saw the ghost, this time covered in tattoos at the entrance of the shrine before disappearing as he turned, as if entering it. He followed and entered, only to end up fighting another priest ghost before watching it disappear and placed the mirror onto the altar stand, which made the reeds open a way to go in once more.

He took the way both Luffy and Robin went before he faced the doors with the talismans on them. At that moment he chuckled to himself. "From this point, there's no going back… is there? You took Luffy… and you trapped Robin… What do you have in store for me?" He said as he opened the doors.

* * *

_**Final Hour: The Abyss of the Horizon**_

Zoro blinked, unsure of what to make of it. "Both Luffy and Robin were met with a spiral staircase down…" He saw the path over the water leading to a stone door at the end. "This isn't like what Luffy walked on…" He said as walked to the doors and entered, only to seem to have a memory thing happening.

He was standing by the door, looking at the cage as two priests appeared beside him and he walked up to the cage.

**_Then there was a memory of _****___Kisho_** in the cage, tattooed and looked dead. Then he reached out his hand while the priest mentioned to lower the cage. He saw nothing at first, but then another man that resembled an older Luffy appeared, reaching out to him, but the cage was lowered and the man disappeared.

Zoro came too to find the spiraling stair case and heard the song being sung at the very bottom. 'We're both… the same…' He thought as he went down, being attacked by the three shrine maidens and taking care of them to continue to the bottom of the pit.

He found another piece of the diary and it was about the vision he had.

_'I had a dream about him. In the Rift, that hell of Holly, he came before me, as I was to be lowered into the Abyss. The mistress does not notice. It's my dream after all. He extends his hand. I do too. Just as our fingers are about to touch, the Holly abates, just a bit. I didn't lose myself. But we couldn't touch. Even I, who have been engraved with the Holly of so many people, even I might still be able to dream of him. In my eternal sleep.'_

He then headed to the doors and opened them. Then he saw another path over the water, the one he remembered Luffy walked on. 'I must be getting close…' He thought as he went up to the door at the end, only to see the ghost double again and knew that behind those doors is where Robin was last seen. He opened the doors and his guess was right and he saw the ghost turn towards it as he disappeared.

He went up to the shrine and paused in his momentum to look at it before walking up and entered through the open door. He immediately felt the pressure weighing on him as he walked into the dark before suddenly seeing a lantern appear along with another person. He stopped to see, within the faint light that it was Luffy's older look alike as the man walked carefully over the bodies of the women.

**_Kaname then bent down to his knees when he saw the man, laying there. "__Kisho_…" He said calmly before repeating the name a little louder.**

**___Kisho_ opened his eyes a little more to see his dearest friend and smiled.**

**_He returned the smile as well, not realizing that there was someone behind him. "__Kisho_, in my dreams I-" He was cut off when a cleaver went down and slashed him on the back.**

**_Zoro's eyes widened as he saw the body fall next to the very awake __Kisho_.**

**_That seemed to have finally done it as the eyes became tattooed and caused a burst of energy to come off, harming the one who slain the man._**

Zoro blinked, finding everything as peaceful as he first entered. But he knew as he stepped back and stared at the tattooed man, that it was anything but peaceful when he saw the man suddenly got up, like a puppet, and was moving towards him. He got out of the room and turned to see the doors opening wider.

The camera shook violently like never before as he took the camera up and had the ghost in his sights. 'This is it… You or me?' He thought as he got a couple good shots in, but then he saw the ghost flying like an owl or an eagle and had to dodge roll at every swooping attempt. Then the strange energy surrounded him and he was trapped in a world where he could hear people's pain in high stereo as well as visions of the associated pain. 'This is what he had to deal with all this time.' He thought as he saw the ghost and realized the camera couldn't work in this area and started to run, but everything seemed like it was in slow motion. 'Shit!' He thought but thankfully it didn't last long as everything became back to normal.

~0~0~0~

This went on for quite a while until he heard the ghost's final scream as he went down and disappeared.

He fell to his knees and breathed before looking at the open stone doors and got up to find the tattooed man and closed his eyes. "You can close your eyes now…" He said as he heard water from somewhere in the room and followed to find a small stair pathway leading down to a hall and he followed this to find what looked like the ocean. 'So this is the Rift…' He thought when he noticed the small boat on the shore and went back to carry both Kisho and Kaname and placed them on the small boat, hand in hand, face to face. As he casted the boat off, he recited the final verse of the song as he watched the boat getting further out to the horizon.

"Go to the other side. Go to the other side. Cast the boat… Take a ride… Cross the rift… To the other side… Further, and further to the other side. It must sail bearing your tattoos. And our offering of tears."

Then he noticed that it suddenly got a little brighter and looked up to see shadowed figures on the horizon and then looked to his side to see more shadowed figures going towards the horizon. He saw Kuina in the mass and he stood there for a moment before shouting out her name and chasing after her.

"Kuina! Don't go! Don't leave me like this!"

Kuina looked back to see the other, thigh deep into the water and his tattoos showing that they've nearly consumed his whole body.

He stopped when he saw that he has her attention, and tears fell. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry for what happened… I should've have died as well… So take me with you… It's not fair that I have to live while you died. Both of us were there, so how come…? And that argument…" He was rambling now as he looked up to see his sister standing before him. "Kuina… I'm so sorry for everything… So, please…"

Kuina smiled her rare gentle smile as she embraced her younger brother. _"Thank you, Zoro. I know how you feel. I would've felt the same if our positions would've been different."_

Zoro held her as he felt a weight on his chest lifted a bit before his sister backed up from the embrace, but still close.

_"But I can't take you with me." _She said as she saw the look of shock on his face. _"I have to go alone."_

Zoro then noticed that the tattoos were moving onto his sister as she just smiled.

_"You can be such an idiot sometimes…" _She said as she got up so that her feet were on the water's surface. _"When you die before your time, I'll be gone. That's why you're alive, Zoro."_

He stood there as his sister was moving away, getting closer to the horizon.

_"As long as you remain alive, a part of me will still be around."_ She said with a grin her brother will know well enough. _"That, and someone has to watch out for Luffy… He's now your reason to live, and you're his now." She smiled gently. "Ace and I need you to live. And that's why both of you are still alive."_

His vision went black as soon as she turned away and mended with the rest of the departed.

~0~0~0~

He opened his eyes to see that he was back in to his room, the sound of rain is gone and saw that the sun is finally shining through his window. He got up and saw that the pain from the tattoo was gone and he looked down at his hands before he started to cry. He felt arms wrap around him and he looked to see Luffy, who was also crying and he wrapped his arms around the teen as they both cried.

Robin got up from the couch and could hear them crying but didn't want to intrude in their moment as she felt the phone in her pocket vibrate and saw the number before answering. "Nico speaking." She said as she seemed both surprised and happy. "Thank you doctor, that is good news." She said as she nodded. "Yes… I'll be there a bit later." She said as she disconnected and looked up to where Zoro's room is. "You saved all of us, even when you wanted to go." She said as she got up, folded the blanket, and left a note for the two men that she's going to the hospital to pick up Nami and will be back later. 'All of us would need to heal now.' She thought as she walked out of the door.

~0~0~0~

Later that day, Zoro and Luffy were on the sandy beach, hands clasped together.

"I never understood why people like us were allowed to go on living with this pain. But now I do." Luffy said suddenly.

"I know… It makes sense in a way… but it still hurts to know that." He ran his thumb over the other's knuckles. "You think Ace would kill me if he knew about us?"

Luffy grinned. "Probably, but then he would have to go through Kuina before that happens."

With that they both laughed at the visual before calming down.

"We'll go on living, even with the pain…" Zoro said as he stared out at the sunset as he felt the other lean up against him.

"I think they expected that much."

* * *

Finally!

Zoro: This is the third time you made me OC.

How would you handle having ghost filled dreams every night?

Zoro: Better than that!

Be glad I made you anything that's better than last years.

Zoro: At least I died a fighter in that one, this one is just-

And we're out of time! Better get that next belated gift up.

Zoro: Oi! Don't you change the subject!

Just did. Laters!

Zoro: Oi!


	37. Chapter 37

Hello everyone... Sorry for not being... updating lately. Finals are comming up and I got some projects that have to be done by a certain day, which are done now. Thank goodness. Anyway, this is for LaughingLivingDead, sorry for the belated gift. And Enjoy.

* * *

_**Stray Love**_

The timesquare clock showed that it was nearly nine in the evening as rain poured down and the winds blew hard that it made the trees bend slightly.

A storm like this late at night, no one would want to be stuck outside of. But there was a lone figure battling the wind and rain down the barely lit sidewalk alongside closed stores. This figure is that of a man of his early adult year of twenty-one, a muscular yet balanced frame under the now soaked coat, and shows that he has an element beaten tan as he found an alley and found some relief from the wind.

"Shit… I should've left early like that bitch said. This is just crazy." He said as he took off the coat's hood to reveal green, slightly combed back hair and one eye open while the other was permanently closed with a scar serving as a seal. "Looks like I have to wait it out for a while…" He sighed as he checked around himself to see what the damage was on his personal items.

Once he found that, though most of the stuff is as soaked as he was, at least his phone worked. When he thought the rain let up a bit, he was about to leave when he heard a crash behind him. He was in a fighting stance before seeing that it was just a cat knocking over a trashcan. "Damn cat…" He said when he saw something amiss.

The cat was black, all black, but this cat was limping and there were droplets of blood coming down to the wet pavement.

"Oi…" He said as he bent down and held out his hand. "What's the matter? You don't look well."

The cat looked up, revealing large brown eyes, and slowly went up to the man's hand and lightly and weakly nuzzled it.

"So you trust people…" He said as he carefully picked up the cat, only to feel the warm blood on his hand, making the small feline mewl in pain. "Damn… Have to get you to a vet, but I don't know where the nearest one is…" He held the cat close to his chest and placed the coat flaps over. "Hang in there… I'm going to take you someplace safe, okay?" He heard another weak mewl before braving the wind and rain once more.

XxX

Sometime later, he made to an apartment complex and knocked on one door with the number twenty-four on it. The door opened to a young man of seventeen in a lab coat, soft light brown hair, doe brown eyes, and was wearing a pink fuzzy hat. "Zoro?"

"Sorry to bother you Chopper, but I need your help on something."

"What is it?"

Zoro revealed the injured cat, which looks like it's not going to make it.

"Oh no! Where's the doctor!"

"At this point Chopper, you are."

"Oh right, come on in." He said as he cleared the table of the vials and other scientific containers, took out a medic kit and shooed Zoro back for space as he worked.

Zoro leaned back onto a wall as he watched the barely adult, and no-doubt unlicensed doctor, work on the small cat he found in the alley. He would've let the cat die in the alley, but he wasn't heartless. Why he brought the cat with him was strange even to him, but he figured it was because the cat was having a worse day than he was at the time and didn't want the other to suffer longer than it did.

He was lost in his thoughts for an hour before Chopper announced that he was done. "How is it?"

"He'll be fine, but he'll need a ton of rest and can't move for some time. Did you find him like this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He suffered a knife cut on the chest area. Whoever done this has done it before."

"Animal cruelty?"

"Most likely. And this is a black cat…"

"Symbol for bad luck when crossing its path… So some superstitious cult nut then?"

"I wouldn't know, but he's lucky that you found him. If he continued like this through the night, he would've died sometime in the early morning."

Zoro looked at the now sleeping cat and sighed. "It's also a stray, no collar or anything…"

"Why did you bring him here then?"

He shrugged. "I thought I had a crappy day and then saw him almost at death's door. I may not be an easy person to get along with at work, but I'll be damned to let a suffering animal with a serious injury to just up and die."

"You're a good person, Zoro."

Zoro didn't comment as he looked at the cat again. "Do you mind keeping him in your care for awhile?"

"I don't mind, he can't be moved for awhile anyway. Don't want to risk his stitches to come loose and have the wound open up again."

"Right. Would you let me know if he's better?"

"Sure thing, Zoro."

"Sorry for any inconvenience."

"No, none whatsoever. I was reading and didn't see the time before you came in."

"You got that doctorate's test coming up, right?"

"It's an examination, but yeah it's still important."

"It's still hard to believe you're a college student in the medical field at your age."

"I know, but that's what happens when you're a gifted kid with two equally gifted but crazy parents."

Zoro smiled and nodded. "I know your mother is, definitely."

Chopper giggled as he found a small towel to go over the cat. "He's a bit malnourished as well…"

"I better get to bed then. I'll check on him tomorrow after work."

"Okay."

And with that, Zoro left the young man and cat alone.

XxX

It only took two weeks for the cat to be well enough to go from one room to the next.

"Are you going to be his owner then?" Asked his roommate, a woman of thirty with raven hair that went down her back, dark olive skin, and startling light blue eyes

"I can't really be his owner if I don't give him a name, right?"

"I suppose." She said as she looked at the black cat and smiled. "He's quite cute."

The cat purred as he seemed to settle to the new room immediately. He has a bandage around his upper torso, but looked at the green haired man with interest and trust.

"I think he likes you."

"I saved his life, there's nothing more to that."

"You shouldn't brush things like that off so easily. You may have a friend for a long time here."

"Robin, for the love of sanity, stop sounding like a philology book."

She giggled as she petted the feline. "At least the landlord won't chew you out for having a cat."

"I'm more of a dog person, but I just don't have the time or money to care for one, as you well know."

"I know, I know. But I know there are some cats that share a few dog-like qualities. If you're lucky, maybe this one is one of them."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up. Most cats are drama kings and queens by a certain age."

She simply giggled as she continued to pet the cat. "Whatever you say, Zoro-kun."

Zoro sighed as he sat down and looked at the paperwork before him.

"I better get to work then, I'll see you later." She said as she left the room, leaving Zoro and the cat alone.

Zoro was looking at one paper when he felt something snuggle up against him and looked to see the cat was now curled up beside him. "You weren't supposed to move for a while…" He said, but the cat was now contently sleeping. He shook his head and looked at the papers.

XxX

Soon it was a month since Zoro found the cat and the bandages were finally off, leaving an 'X'-cross scar on the chest. He still couldn't come up with a name for the cat, and he wasn't planning on kicking it out, seeing that the cat was more puppy-like than he had expected. He was able to teach it to fetch with the bouncy ball he had lying around for some time and come when he tells him to.

Later on the same day, Zoro was sleeping and Robin was working late. He suddenly woke up when he sensed something was off. He looked at the pillow next to his and saw the cat wasn't curled up where he usually is. 'Did he go off to do something?' He thought when he heard some pots crash. 'The hell?' He got out to investigate what was going on in the apartment.

He found the source to be the kitchen and from what his dark adjusted eye could see is a human form on the floor. He turned on the light to see the cat there. He blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Must be tired…" He whispered to himself as he picked up the pans and placed them back to where they belong before picking up the cat. "Just what were you doing in here? Huh?" Which was responded with a simple mewl and headed back to the room, where he closed the door. He stopped and looked at the door. 'Didn't I close the door earlier too? Maybe I forgot and left it open?' He thought as he sighed. "I really need to get some sleep." He placed the cat on one side of the bed while he got onto his and said his good night to the other.

XxX

The next morning, he wakes up from the sound of his alarm, turns it off, and gets up. He opened his only working eye and saw something that wasn't supposed to be there. For one thing, there wasn't supposed to be a naked young man sitting on his lap and seemed to be waiting for him to say something. Another thing was the same young man had black cat ears and tail similar to the cat's as well as the 'X'-cross scar on his chest. And the last thing he looked for was that the mentioned cat was nowhere to be found before looking at the stranger once more. "Who the hell are you and how did you get into my room?"

The young man laughed as he leaned back, which the other had to look away from seeing anything that was below the waist. "I'm Luffy. You brought me here, remember?"

"If I brought a kid here, I would've remembered."

"Na? I'm not a kid, I'm a cat. Man! I've wanted to talk to you for a long time now, Zoro-sama."

"-Sama?" He said as he shook his head. "Look, Luffy, I don't know how you got in here or why you're here. But you have to get some clothes on and go home."

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "But this is my home, and you're my master. You're the one who picked me up in the alley when that man did this to me." He said as he pointed to the scar. "You brought me to Chopper to fix me up and then brought me to your domain."

Zoro wasn't sure how to make of this. "You really that cat I picked up?"

"Yeah, who else can I be?"

"A lot of cats don't turn into human beings overnight."

"Oh no, of course not, that would waste a lot of our energy if we kept doing that every day."

"Huh?"

Luffy smiled. "Most cats forget how to do this, but some of us are able to appear human for safety reasons. And thanks to the popular nekogirl/guy thing, we're able to stroll through the streets without hiding our ears and tail."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"To talk to our masters of course, how else?"

"Okay… You want to tell me something while you're like this?"

Luffy nodded. "I wanted to tell you my name, tell you thank you so much for saving me and giving me a home, and this!" He said as he went up to the other quickly and kissed the man before the man had a chance to react. "I love you, Zoro-sama." He said as he turned back into a cat.

Zoro didn't know how to process this as he looked down at the black cat before him and sighed. "Let's get a few things straight here before you change into a human again. One, do not call me master or anything of the sort. Secondly, you don't just up and kiss people like that without permission. And lastly, let me know when you're going to do that again, I don't like surprises that much."

Luffy mewled as he tilted his head to the side before curling up to the other's lap and purred.

'This is something to get used to…' He thought as he sighed.

XxX

A year later after that, Zoro opened the last box to his new apartment as Luffy, in human form, was helping out by taking out some things from the boxes. "Need help?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, I got it. But this is going to be a while to get used to this new smell. The old apartment had a lot of your scent."

"Most places start off with smelling different." Zoro explained. "It won't take long before this place starts smelling like what you're used to."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's good!"

"Let's take a break, you must be hungry by now."

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered as both went into the kitchen, where a cooler was there and Zoro opened up to bring out a container with chicken in it.

"Here Luffy, don't eat all of it, most of this would have to last a week before we start shopping."

"Why?"

"Because my paycheck hasn't come in yet, therefore we can't spend a thing before we're fully settled."

"Oh, okay." Luffy said as he ate his chicken before leaving the rest alone.

XxX

A month into the new apartment, Zoro was noticing a change in Luffy's behavior in both cat and human forms. He waited until the other was able to be in human form before he could sit the other down to talk. "Is there something going on, Luffy?"

Luffy looked at the other as he was uncharacteristically sulking. "Just something that all of us go through…"

"And that is…?"

Luffy looked at the other from the corner of his eyes. "The Heat Period."

"Oh…" He said as he saw the other curl up a bit more. "Anything I can do to help? Or is it something that I should back away from?"

"There's nothing much you can do. So it's best to stay away from me for a while."

"Okay then…" He said, but he didn't move from where he was as he saw the other curled up tightly before deciding to make something.

This went on for a few days and he noticed that the other hasn't changed back into a cat. "Luffy… Is there a reason why you're not going back into your cat form?"

"No reason… Just like this form better…"

"Doesn't that tax you though?"

"Yeah… But I don't want to go to my cat form just yet. I like it like this…"

"Okay…" Zoro said as he placed a hand on the other's head, which made the other sigh in content. He kept petting the other's head until the other fell asleep. 'That looks like a good idea.' He thought as he settled to take a nap as well, after he placed a blanket over the other and laid on the couch.

When he woke up, he saw the other staring down at him. "Luffy?" He said tiredly before the other leaned down and kissed him, but it wasn't like last time the other kissed him. He felt the other was hesitant but passionate in the kiss as he didn't make any sudden movements as the other deepened the kiss, a bit hungrily. He placed a hand on the other's back, petting motion as he felt the other shiver. 'So that's why…' He thought as he returned the kiss, a bit hesitant but seeming to guide the other to slow down and just savor what's happening.

Luffy wasn't able to hold it any longer as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, bringing them closer.

Zoro wrapped around the other's waist while he had one hand continuing to stroke the other's back as he felt the other's "problem" pressing on his abdomen. 'Looks like I'm going to fix that as well, huh?' He thought as he flipped them over as he used one hand to keep the other down and the other cupping the "problem" and rubbing it, sending the other to moans. He kept this up until he felt the pants the other wore were wet from the cum and separated from their kiss. "Are you okay?"

Luffy nodded, panting from the kiss and from being spent.

Zoro stared at the other and gently touched one of the black cat ears, before he saw the other turn back into a cat, fast asleep. "You do realize this is pretty wrong." He said, but the other was too deep in slumber land to register. He sighed and sat down beside the cat. "If only you were human permanently…" He started to feel sleepy once again and slept on the couch once more.

XxX

The next morning, he was greeted with the other kissing him like the first time he saw the other in his human form, but this time he saw the other didn't have the ears or tail. "Luffy? What happened to your ears?"

"You made me human permanently."

"Huh?"

"You must've said something, because now I'm human!" Luffy said happily. "I promise Zoro, I'll do my best to be your partner to the very end!" He hugged the man, who didn't know what to make of this.

'Looks like I'm going to have to talk to Robin. I'm going to owe her big time for this…' He thought, knowing the other was going to need a security system up and a few other things a person has to know. 'At least now it won't seem like I'm doing it with a cat…'

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this and have a great day.


	38. Chapter 38

Okay, this is for Bloodyredsilver, who I forgot when this user is born, but I know it's belated and I did promise a fic for this person. I also don't remember if it was a request or not, but here's what came up within three hours of typing, reading over, correcting and whatnot. I hope you enjoy this and whatnot.

* * *

_**Cave Demon**_

In a quiet of the overgrown forest, a young man of nineteen yawned as the morning rays found its way to his closed eyes.

"Na… Another beautiful morning." He said as he scratched his short yet full ebony hair that was windswept. "I wonder what adventure's I'll be in today?" He said as he opened to reveal dark chocolate eyes with a crescent scar under his left eye. He got up, grabbing a small bag, and walked even deeper into the forest. "Man I'm glad I took that dare, this is great!" He thought back to a few days ago when he first took the dare.

_Flashback_

"No way man! Only an idiot would do that!" Said a young man of twenty-one with blond hair said to another guy and the atmosphere was anything but casual.

"That's right! This isn't fair, not to mention breaking a lot of rules!" Said a teen of seventeen with short soft light brown hair with a pink hat.

"Well then our scores will remain even if you don't get someone to volunteer to do it." Said a man with a sadistic sneer.

"I don't recall this as being part of the course…" Said a woman of thirty with raven black hair that went down to her back.

"That's why it's called a decisive route, babe."

"Never call me that." She said with a deadly yet calm tone.

Luffy came around by that time and saw his friends talking with the rival team.

He and his friends have been invited to undergo a competition of some sort, and now they were tied with another team. The thing was that the rival team has been accused of cheating and dirty playing, but no one can prove it and now the teams have to figure out a new course that both teams can agree and send in their final teammates to go through.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" He asked.

"This shit head wants to do a course that will get us into deep shit."

"It's just a survival thing in the woods. Only a three day thing."

"A lot can happen within five hours in those woods!" Said a girl with orange-ginger hair that went pass her shoulders.

"I can do it." Luffy said suddenly, causing both teams to look at him.

"Luffy…" Some said as the other team laughed.

"That settles it! You got a volunteer! And it's your team leader."

"Luffy! We can't let you do this!" The orange-ginger haired girl said.

"Nami, I'll be okay. It's only three days."

"But Luffy…" The light brown haired boy said, looking worried.

"Guys, how long have you guys know me?" He said as everyone had the look of understanding.

"This won't be like the other courses…" The blond said.

"So? Bring it on. I'm always up for something different anyway."

_End of Flashback_

"And this is day two, so I must be getting close to that mystery cave thing." He said with and excited smile. "I can't wait to meet this demon!" He said as he remembered from hours before he set out to the tie breaking course.

_Flashback_

"It's not often we get a requested course to break the tie of two teams." Said the competition overseer. "And usually we don't want to endanger our competitors, but if both leaders are willing to do this, then there's something you must know of the course both of you agreed to…"

Both Luffy and Bellamany were waiting by the starting paths when the overseer told them about the legend of the area they were about to enter.

"This ground was once a demon domain. Legends have it that many demons in this area were either perished or moved away from this forest. But there remains one demon, asleep in the cave both of you agreed to go to. Many travelers, both in professional fields and common folk have went up to this forest, but many don't make it back. And for those who do come back often tell of horrific tales of what they have witnessed."

"Can we go already?" Bellamany said, not at all moved by the warning.

"So there might be that demon there?" Luffy asked, getting excited.

"Of course not, you idiot! That's only some stupid myth to get people from not trashing the place!"

"I'm still gonna see if there's a demon." Luffy said with a smile, and with that they headed down their own path with a map in their hands.

_End of Flashback_

"I wonder what this demon looks like?" Luffy asked as he climbed up a steep hill that would lead him to the opening of the cave.

Once there, he saw that the inside of the cave was dark and he dug out a glow stick and entered the cave with the bright, fluorescent green light. The cave was cold, but that didn't really register to him as he looked at the sharp cave rocks. The bright green glow of his glow stick would give off an eerie visual on the rocks, but this didn't bother him as he continued with innocent fascination.

XxX

After awhile he gotten a bit bored with the rocks and the cave itself. "Man… This is boring…" He said, not realizing how quiet it was until he spoke, which caused an echo. Needless to say, he liked the echoes as he sang some off note songs before he felt a rumble, followed what sounded like a groan. "Whoa…" He said softly as he waited until the place stopped rumbling and headed to where he heard the sound. 'Doesn't sound like a bear.'

He ran until he saw that the tunnel was blocked by rocks. 'A cave in?' He thought as he remembered his rival team leader. 'I hope he isn't in there. Then again this was his idea…' He turned around and started to head back to where he was before hearing something from another tunnel he didn't notice before. "Na? Where does this go?" He walked in and felt the cave rumble and the way was blocked by rocks. "Nani! Now I'm trapped!" He pouted. "Well! It's not like there's no way out or anything!" He said with a nod and walked down the tunnel. "Whoever made these tunnels have to be mindful about having more than one exit."

He continued to walk down the tunnel until he felt hungry. "Man… Nami told me not to eat all my sandwiches, but I did…" He said as he looked through his bag. "I'm sure they've packed something else in here…" He rummaged through the bag until he found an apple. "Yosha! Apple to the rescue!" He said as he was about to take a bite when he saw something in the shadows. He lifted the glow stick a bit and saw what looked to be human before running deeper into the dark. "Oi! Wait!" He called as he ran after it.

He kept the light in front of him, just in case he gets a glimpse of who else was down in the tunnel with him. 'It's definitely not Bellamany…' He thought as he saw it turn the corner of the tunnel and when he did, he saw three pathways. 'Where did it go?' He looked at three different tunnels. "Whoever it was is really fast." He said as a thought came to mind. "Could it be… the demon?" He was deciding which tunnel he would go to before he looked at the apple that was still in his hand and placed it on the ground.

"I'm going into one of the tunnels now! If you end up coming here again, I left you the apple I was gonna eat. I know it's not much, but I bet you're kinda hungry!" He said as he picked the middle tunnel.

After a long time of walking, Luffy sat down on the ground and leaned back against the wall of the tunnel. "Ah! This tunnel is never gonna end! I've must've been walking down here for hours!" He whined as he grabbed his bag and dug through it. 'I wonder if the demon got the apple I left?' He thought as he took out a bag of star shaped candies. 'I wonder if it even likes sweets?' He grabbed one and popped it in his mouth and placed the rest back in his bag and decided that it was time for a nap.

XxX

When he woke up, he was on something warm and closed his eyes again from how bright it was. He opened his eyes again and looked around to see that he was somewhere he wasn't sure of. "What the heck?" He said as he got up when he saw something roll his way.

He saw that it was the apple he left for the demon, only there was a bite out of it.

"Who are you?"

He looked around and saw green eyes in the shadows. "I'm Luffy… Monkey D. Luffy…"

"Luffy, huh?"

He nodded. "And you are?" He asked as he saw the eyes disappear and he looked around to see if he can catch a glimpse of the voice.

"Many call me a demon…"

Luffy looked but couldn't find a source. "Even demons have names, right?"

"True, otherwise you wouldn't know how to kill them."

"Eh? Kill?"

"Isn't that why you're here? Or is it to discover me and treat me like a display case?"

"None. I'm just here because there's this course to break the tie for mine and another's team. Something about surviving the forest, go into the cave, and come back within three days."

"So you're just an idiot hiker."

"Oi! That's just rude!" He called, making the voice chuckle.

"But I have to admit… After all these years, you're the first to give me something."

Luffy looked and picked up the apple. "The apple? Did you like it?"

"It was okay, but I'm used to eating whatever comes to my domain."

"You eat humans?"

"No, which is good news for you, I assume?"

"I know you're not the human eating demon. But then what do you eat?"

"Wandering animals."

"Oh… So… what do you do with the humans?"

"Depending how long they survive, either kill them or drive them insane. Mostly I don't do a thing and they end up doing the killing themselves. Then I have to clean up their mess."

"So it's people who can't handle the dark that well?"

"You could say that."

Luffy hummed as he took a bite of the apple. "So, what are you called then? You didn't answer that." He said as he heard the other chuckle.

"You're pretty persistent. Aren't you even an ounce afraid that if you knew who I am, you wouldn't be able to leave here?"

"Hmm… That'll be a problem, because I have a lot of friends that were afraid I would get lost or hurt when I agreed to do this. Oh! There was another guy doing the course, you know if he came in or not?"

"I've seen him. He's going insane as we speak. Apparently my fun with him caused him to have a phobia of the dark and the slightest sound being made."

"And the cave in?"

"There's another exit for him… If he can get pass his own fear."

"Well, this course was his idea. So it's karma that got him into that situation."

"You're truly a strange human."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't really a compliment…"

Luffy giggled as he finished the apple. "So, where am I? Did you bring me here?"

"This is where I sleep, and yes."

"You got a cool sleeping place."

"It's something."

"But why bring me here?"

"I don't know…"

"Ah! You still haven't told me who you are! You kept asking me a different question to avoid that!"

With that the demon laughed. "Is it wrong for a demon to know his possible visitor?"

"No… Not that there's any rule about it. And no changing the subject!"

"Very well…"

Luffy heard footsteps and looked to see a form of a man come out from the shadows. He saw that the man looked no more than twenty-one with short, combed back light green hair, a scar on his left eye that looked like a seal to keep that eye closed, a visible green eye, a body built for strength, but a good balance of agility as well. He wore a feudal era kimono that has been torn so that the chest showed a diagonal scar from the left shoulder down to the right hip, and three katanas at his right side.

"Do I appear human to you?"

"I've heard that there are demons that can appear human."

The man grinned as a powerful aura manifested around him, creating two extra heads on each side and four pairs of arms.

Luffy stood there, dumbfounded when he saw the form.

"I was called Asura because of this form. And I am from that demon line." He said as the aura subsided, along with the extra heads and arms. "Afraid?"

Luffy blinked as he smiled and stars appeared in his eyes. "Sugoui!" He said as he looked like an excited puppy. "That's so cool! That's so cool!" He chanted, making the demon looked dumbfounded.

"This is a first… The last few times I did that, the person practically shit themselves."

"But I've always wanted to see a demon, and I'm absolutely sure that you're the coolest demon ever!"

"You've proved me right again. You're a strange human being." He said as he shook his head. "Now… That you've seen me in both forms, what to do with you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"It's a thing most of us have to be wary of. For one thing, we can't always trust humans to keep secrets. No offense, but your race is the worst when it comes to secrets. Many demons who trusted humans ended up being stabbed in the back later on."

"That's awful." He said as he sat on the ground. "Well, I can understand if you're going to keep me here, but there's going to be a search and rescue things. But then you would have to kill me before anyone gets near this place, right?"

"As if they can find this place."

"What do you mean?"

"Many years ago, I once, out of a rare display of humility, spared a priest's life and in return placed a spell in this very cave so that I have a place to retreat when I need to rest and recover."

"Sounds like he's a good guy."

"You would think, but as it turns out it was also a prison so that I would not cause chaos any longer."

"Now that's not nice."

"Believe me, I wanted to tear him limb from limb when I found out. But then he came back… He was half dead."

"What happened to him?"

"Turns out there was an eradication of demons in this area. If he hadn't trapped me here, I would've died along with all the other demons in this area."

"He saved your life."

"A life for a life." He said as he sighed. "You look just like him."

Luffy pointed to himself.

He nodded. "Yeah. When I first saw you earlier, I actually thought I was seeing a ghost or something. But you're just a present day moron who wandered into my domain because of some dumbass dare. But because you look like him is probably my only reason why I didn't kill you or leave to drive yourself insane in those tunnels."

"Sounds like you two could've been friends."

"As if."

"Why not? He obviously cared about you, even though it was a misunderstanding at first."

The demon looked at the teen before going up a bit closer so that he was only five steps away from being in front of the human. "I do owe him my survival of the wipe out, but that was many years ago. And he is long dead."

"Did you bury him?"

"It wouldn't be right for me to keep a corpse around. Once I knew that I was safe to venture out, I took his body to the surviving town where they did the proper ritual and he was buried a priestly burial."

Luffy smiled. "You're a good guy… Asura?"

The demon looked at the teen and sighed. "That's the demon lineage I'm from, but I was given a name by that priest."

"What is it?"

"Zoro… Roronoa Zoro."

"That's an unusual name. It's really cool though."

"I had the same thought. Being it unusual I mean. He told me that he had been and met with a lot of different people with different languages. He had even went far as to contact the spirit world and converse with the dead. Apparently he found some words that he liked and created a name for me."

"He did a good job."

"I guess… It's the only gift he'd given me besides my life. I never really given him anything in return."

"He had your trust in him. Gaining a demon's trust isn't easy it seems."

"It's rare. But yes, even after I wanted to kill him, a part of me believed that he didn't betray me, but keeping me away from something. I felt really guilty when he died in my arms after he released the sealing spell…" He looked away from the teen. "You and him are so much alike… just looking at you just brings back memories that are becoming clear once more."

"Do I really look like him?"

"He was a bit older than you in human years, but you two could've been twins for all I know.."

"Really?"

"Yeah… he was an idiot as well. But he had a good heart… Even with the priests at the time, I've never encountered a heart like his… Until now that is."

"Why's that?"

"Too much innocence and belief of more good in many than what most would assume."

"Really? You sure? Because I've fought some guys in the past before."

"Did they deserve it?"

"Well… yeah, but I still got in trouble."

"If you harm those who deserve it, then it doesn't matter what society believes. He taught me that as well."

Luffy felt a yawn coming up and shook his head.

"Tired?"

"I guess so… I wonder how long I've been down here. I'm suppose to get back to the camp by the end of the third day. But I guess that's not going to happen, huh? As you said so yourself."

The man looked at the teen before turning away. "I'm going to find something to eat, you stay here and sleep."

"Okay… Zoro?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping me safe and trusting me with a bit of your past." He said as he laid down on the warm ground and fell to a peaceful slumber.

Zoro watched the human teen fall into a deep slumber before leaning up against the wall of his domain, looking decisive.

XxX

When Luffy woke up, he saw that he was at the infirmary of the camp base. "Huh? Did Zoro?"

"Luffy!"

He turned to look, only to be tackled by Chopper.

"Don't scare us like that again!"

"Chopper?"

"Luffy!" Nami called out as she hugged him. "You idiot! Don't you dare scare us like that again!"

"Nami?"

The two let him go to see a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong you guys?"

"We were worried sick! That's what!"

Robin appeared and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bellamany came back a day ago, but he was completely out of it and we were worried that we would never see you again."

"Bellamany's here? Does that mean we lost?"

"Nope, we won." Sanji said as he walked out. "He shouted that we won, packed his bags and got the hell out of here. But it looks like you're still sane."

"So! Did you get to see a demon?"

Luffy blinked as he looked down at Chopper. "Nope…" He lied. "It was just a boring dark cave."

"I'm surprised you even survived." Nami said. "Then again, if it wasn't for that guy, you would probably be stuck in that cave."

"A guy?"

"Yeah. Some kind of lost hiker that was setting up camp in the cave when Bellamany ran out, screaming like a little bitch, and went in to see if there was anyone else in the cave." Sanji filled in as the door opened to reveal a man that the teen has come to know as Zoro, wearing a modern day hiking outfit.

"So you're awake." Zoro said as he went up. "How you feeling?"

"Pretty good…" Luffy said as he watched as Zoro acted like they've never met.

"You still seem a bit out of it, but at least you weren't screaming bloody murder in my ears like that one bastard did when he pushed me." He said as he looked at everyone. "I guess I'll see you around then. Thanks for helping me out earlier."

"It is us who should thank you, Roronoa-san." Robin said with a motherly smile. "Luffy happens to be important to all of us."

"I can tell." He said as he looked at the teen. "You got good friends here, kid. Don't give them another heart attack, alright?"

"Right…" Luffy said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here." He said as he headed out.

"You going back out into the forest?" Nami asked, gaining Luffy's attention.

"It's kinda my job." He said as he waved. "Take it easy now, Luffy."

"You too!" Luffy called out as he watched the other go. 'Zoro…'

"He was nice, but kinda scary…" Chopper said.

"He's not scary." Luffy said with a smile.

Nami saw that and grinned. "You like him, Luffy?"

"Eh?"

"We do have a couple more days before we head home. Maybe you can get his number or something?"

Luffy was about to say something when his stomach answered its needs. "I'm hungry…"

A few laughed at this.

XxX

The next day, Luffy took up on Nami's suggestion and went up to the cave, which he found a quicker route to get to.

"Zoro! It's me, Luffy!" He called out as he walked into the cave, but the other was there before he reached into full darkness. "Zoro!"

"You came back?"

"Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"I just don't understand why you would do that."

Luffy smiled. "Because we're friends now."

"Friends?"

"Yeah."

Zoro stared at the other before he sighed. "The ghost of the past has come to haunt me once again."

"Eh?"

"The priest said something like that, after he sealed me. I asked him why he did that. He said that because we're friends, and friends protect one another."

"And he's right." Luffy said as he held out his hand. "Let's make a promise!"

"A promise?"

Luffy nodded. "I promise that I'll come and visit Zoro as often as I humanly can!"

"That's not reassuring."

"It's a start for me. And I live in a city, so what else can I do?"

"I guess…" Zoro said as he looked at the teen. "I'll also make a promise, but we don't shake hands."

"Oh? Then how do you promise?"

Zoro went up to the other to the point where their noses almost touch. "I, Roronoa Zoro, vow to Monkey D. Luffy, that I will remain loyal and true to thee as thee has been to thou." He whispered before softly placing his lips over the other's, who was a bit shocked to say the least, but didn't fight or back away.

When they parted, Luffy looked a bit lost as he looked up at the other for some confirmation.

"When a human makes a promise, there's a possibility that the promise can be broken or forgotten. But when a demon makes a promise, it's almost as final as the final moments of death. Only with either or both our deaths will my promise to you break."

"That's pretty hardcore."

Zoro grinned. "What's been done is done. Do you regret it?"

Luffy childishly glared. "Now that's probably the stupidest question you've asked me yet."

With this the demon laughed. "I feel that this will be a long friendship indeed."

Luffy smiled. "You bet!"

XxX

And it was a long friendship, but Luffy was a mortal whereas Zoro was a demon who lived hundreds of years. When time started to get closer to the end, Luffy went up to the cave once more.

Luffy was not an old man, only in his mid thirties, but the doctors told him that he would soon die of a disease that will claim him soon. Although this shocked everyone he knows and loved, he somehow felt that this would happen. His uncle had the disease, and it was a rare trait to begin with, he just happen to have it. He never married or had children, but was claimed as an uncle to his friends who have families of their own. If anyone were to ask him about how he was holding up with the idea of death, he would simply smile and said that he was never afraid of it to begin with. He still wasn't afraid.

He appeared before Zoro once again, and the demon knew what the other came here for. He led his mortal friend to his domain where they shared many words about the mortal world, the past, and confessions. It was also a place where both experienced each other's bodies intimately. He never regretted anything that happened in the domain, neither did the other.

"Are you sure about this?" Zoro asked, knowing that the other had his final thoughts about this for the longest time now.

"Yes." Luffy said as he stripped himself off of his clothing and entered the circle with faded magical symbols that have always been there since the demon's releasement and laid in the center of the circle.

Zoro, holding a scroll, opened the rolled up parchment before chanting a spell that was foreign to him, but saw the symbols glow once more as faint light surrounded Luffy as he fell into a deep sleep. He finished chanting and looked to see the other, and sighed. "It will take a hundred years, but I've waited far longer for you to return. Priest Luffy." He said as he smiled. "When you wake up, you will be the same as me. And I will be set free… Just like you have promised on that day when you slipped away from me as you died. But now, sleep. I shall be here when you wake."

* * *

I dont' think this was my best ones, but I am starting to wear out a bit and I'm actually getting back to the groove of writing again. Sorry for many of you who have to wait, and I thank you for your patience. Well, I hoped you liked it either way and see you next time.


	39. Chapter 39

Chopper: Another gift fic?

Yep. You should know I make gift fics for everyone, that includes the crew.

Chopper: Wow... this is the second year you did this.

I know. I'm amazed that I lasted this long.

Chopper: But it looks like you're very behind on the other fics, and you haven't started the fairy tale ones. Are you not doing that anymore?

I'm still doing it, I just never got around to it because I kept having new ideas or I don't have the mental energy to make an idea. Plus there's school, so that factors in there as well.

Chopper: Oh...

But at least I got these gift fics to keep me in the spirit. Otherwise I would've quit sometime ago.

Chopper: No!

I'm afraid so. So reviewers, you may not realize it, but you guys are keeping me from dropping this thing entirely. Well! I think that's enough chit chat. Oh!

Chopper: What's up?

I almost forgot something to mention to everyone.

Chopper: What is it?

I think I'll let everyone know after your gift. Enjoy everyone.

Chopper: Yay!

* * *

_**Wish Reindeer**_

In the snowy mountain, there lived a reindeer with a blue nose. This wasn't just any reindeer, this was a reindeer that can walk and talk like a human and can transform into what many would say a monster, but really it's a man with a lot of fur.

Although young, every year about a week before Christmas, he will go down from the mountain and into the town to find at least one, kind hearted person to grant a wish. And that is what he is currently doing as most of the town was inside and some already asleep.

#+#

The reindeer, in his true form, went down the quiet and empty street and looked around. He wandered around for an half an hour when a young man suddenly run out of one building, wearing festive colors and a Santa hat on top of the straw hat. He was no more than nineteen, but the aura around him and how he presents himself would make anyone think he was a few years younger. Ebony hair can be seen under the hat and has a fading tan on his skin.

"Yosh! Time to help Zoro decorate that dojo!" The young man announced as he ran in an opposite direction.

This perked the reindeer's interest and he followed the young man until he saw a building and waited until the young man entered. He carefully entered the grounds outside the building and strained his ears to hear anything before going around the building to see if he can look into the building. Unfortunately the windows were shut with beautifully decorated paper and the doors were closed due to the cold wind of winter. He was at a lost when he heard someone come out of the dojo, only this time it was another young man of twenty-one, muscularly built, short light green hair, a tan that didn't fade easily in the cold weather, and to the poor animal, scary looking with a gruff face that showed he woke up on the wrong side, and the scar on his left eye didn't help lessen that.

The man yawned before he opened his working eye and noticed the reindeer in the garden and raised his brow. "A reindeer? That's new." He said as he heard someone call out his name, and just as soon as he looked behind him, the other young man appeared.

"There you are, Zoro!"

"Hello Luffy, what brings you here?"

"I came to help Zoro put up decorations!"

"Huh?"

"It's almost Christmas! Did you forget?"

"I know that, but why would you want to decorate the dojo? We're not big into celebrating."

"So? It'll still be nice to decorate the dojo in something!"

As the two men talked, the reindeer studied the two young men. He saw that the young man, Luffy, was very kind hearted and has innocence similar to a child's, a rarity in someone his age. He looked at the other young man, Zoro, and knew that the man was more realistic, but he also saw an easy smile grace his feature, making him approachable and pleasant to look at. He also sensed a kind of kindness from the older man, but is a bit mature than the other. However the younger man's aura seemed to have a way to spreading out to the older man, making him be at complete ease and relaxed.

Then the young man happened to notice the creature there and there were stars in his eyes. "Sugoui! You have a reindeer!"

"Oh, yeah, I found him there just earlier. Must be lost or something."

The younger laughed as he reached into the bag he brought with him. "I think I got something in here he would like…" He said as he took out a piece of bread, set the bag down and headed up to the reindeer. "Here boy, you must be hungry."

The reindeer studied it and took a bite.

"Whoa… Oi Zoro! This one is really cool!"

"How?"

"He has a blue nose!"

"Blue? Now that's something you don't see." Zoro said as he helped himself to another piece of bread in the bag.

"I know! He must be the coolest reindeer in the world!"

The reindeer was embarrassed by this and moved around to show he did appreciate the praise, making the young man laugh.

"A dancing blue-nosed reindeer, now I've seen everything." Zoro said with a smile when he heard his name being called. "Coming!" He called as he got up. "I'm going to teach the students for a while, that okay?"

"Yeah! And once your done we'll put up decorations!"

The man nodded and went back inside, not seeing the young man sigh and looked a little sad.

The reindeer sensed that the young man before him seemed to want something and it has to do with the other man.

"Oi, Reindeer, can you keep a secret?" Luffy asked as the creature tilted his head. He smiled and scratched behind the reindeer's ear. "I really like my best friend, but I really don't want to tell him how much because I don't want to lose him. I wish I know how he feels about me…" He said as he petted the deer. "It's so hard to tell with him sometimes…"

The reindeer then smiled. "I'll do my best to grant your wish." He said, causing the other to stare.

"You can talk?"

"Yep, I can run really fast with a heavy load too!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh! Get on! I'll prove it!"

"Okay!" He said as he got onto the reindeer and the animal ran out of the dojo grounds and through the town and entered the mountain path.

By the time Zoro came out to find the young man, the young man wasn't there, nor was the reindeer. "Luffy?" He said as he looked around the grounds before going into town, continuously calling out his best friend's name.

#+#

By the time the reindeer and young man reached to the top of the mountain, Luffy was amazed by the view.

"Sugoui…" He said as he looked to see that the reindeer transformed to what many would mistake as a tanuki with horns. "You can change too?"

"Yep." He said as he looked at the town, which looked like a small model. "My name is Tony Tony Chopper."

"That's a cool name, Chopper." He said as he sat down next to the creature. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Nice to meet you. And I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"Well… I have this job that I do every year about this time to only one special person of my choosing."

"That's cool! What's your job?"

"I have to grant a wish that will come true by Christmas."

"Really? That sounds so cool!"

"But it's not easy."

"I bet, since Christmas is in a week."

"I know."

"So have you found someone to grant their wish to?"

"You."

Luffy pointed to himself, making the other nod. "Why?"

"Because you just said that you wish you knew what Zoro felt about you. It's clear to me that you really like him in more of a mate than a friend."

Luffy blushed and looked at the town below. "Don't say it like that… It's kinda embarrassing…" He then smiled sadly. "It hurts… not knowing… every year… New Year's, Valentines, Halloween, and Christmas… I usually announce what's on my mind, but with him this is the only thing I keep to myself…"

"Well, I'm here to help."

"How are you going do this?" Luffy asked as he looked at the reindeer.

"Well, first part of my plan was sudden but I think it worked."

"What's that?"

"Have Zoro worry about you."

"How did you manage to do that?"

"When I took you up here, away from the dojo when you should be decorating with his help."

"Ah!" Luffy realized what was going on and looked at the town. "He must be really worried about me… I never run off if I wanted to do something with him."

"It'll take us a few minutes to get back down from here."

"How long were we up here?"

"Long enough that he should be searching around the whole town for you."

"Okay, I really don't want him to worry about me."

"But that would mean he cares, wouldn't it?"

"Can it really be that easy?"

"If it was then that is only my first complete mission."

"There's more than one?"

"I tend to go along depending how it's going."

"Oh…"

"We better get down now."

"Right." He said as Chopper went back to his reindeer form and both got down to the mountain, just in time to find Zoro resting at the corner of one building, panting as if he ran a marathon.

#+#

"Zoro!" Luffy said as he left Chopper in the safety of the shadows as the mentioned man looked up and immediately ran up to the teen and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Luffy! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Zoro, just helping that reindeer back up the mountain…" He said, a bit shocked at how worried his friend looked.

Zoro sighed as he loosed his grip and stared at the other. "You could've told me you were going to do that…"

"I didn't want to bother you and I thought it wouldn't take long."

Zoro shook his head as he grabbed the other's hand and led them back to the dojo. "Come on, we still have to put up those decorations."

"Zoro, the dojo's this way." Luffy said as he couldn't help but smile. But he wasn't smiling for the other's lack of direction, but with the thought that the other was that worried about him. "Were you really worried about me?"

"Of course I was. You're a magnet for trouble if I don't know where you are. And if I don't know where you are, then I can't be there to help you."

"I can take care of myself."

"I know… but just to be sure you're not overpowered by someone…"

He smiled as he hugged the other's arm. "Zoro's the best!"

Zoro couldn't help but blush at that. It didn't help that when the other hugged his arm, his hand was close to 'that' part of the body that no one should touch, not even graze accidently.

But he was really scared when he couldn't find the other earlier. Just the thought of not having this childish guy known as his best friend was almost impossible and frightening to think about. And because this guy was as clueless and innocent as a child he often did worry about other people trying to use that to their advantage. He also knows that the other isn't that stupid, but he can't help worry that there would be some cunning, twisted sick bastard who can talk his way to gaining his friend's trust, only to be the only and final mistake he would ever make. So when he saw his friend unharmed, he was debating whether to yell at him or laugh in relief.

Chopper observed the taller man and sensed the man's aura was in a turmoil of different emotions, but it was clear to him that the man did harbor feelings for Luffy, but was unsure. With that he returned to the mountain and made out a plan to get the man to realize his feelings.

#+#

The days leading up to Christmas Eve was very eventful for Zoro. After encountering the strange reindeer and Luffy nearly giving him a panic attack, he has a feeling that some outside force was trying to hint something out to him. It was unnerving him and it didn't help that Luffy has been suddenly asking to come with him to help decorate other places.

He was always stuck with holding the ladder duty, which gives him the nice view of the other's rear as he placed each light painfully careful. And if not ladder duty, then he was handing out the lights, which he would feel the other's hand graze his and he would notice that the other's hands were not as rough as his, but were warm. And when they were finished with the job, they would settle for some hot chocolate and the other would curl up next to him. He knew the other was very close to people he likes, but he wrapped his arm around the other and a passing thought of how right and fitting they were at that moment.

Luffy on the other hand was enjoying all of it. He was a bit unsure of it at first, but now he can sense the other's eyes on him and how the other was holding him more than usual. He caught the other blushing now and then, but he can see the other was showing how he was really feeling, but at the same time was in complete denial. It was a bit funny but also frustrating because the other hasn't realized like he did.

Chopper on the other hand was content on how this was going. He suggested to Luffy that Zoro would help him out with setting up lights around the town, and he was right in thinking that this would help. He can tell Zoro was still not seeing what he and Luffy are seeing, but that was okay because he has to make the other not see that until Christmas Eve.

#+#

The day before Christmas Eve arrived and Luffy and Chopper met at the edge of the forest that separates the town and the mountain.

"How's Zoro coming along?" Chopper asked.

"Still in denial." Luffy said, showing that he is beyond ready to tell the other how he feels.

"That'll change tomorrow."

"How?"

"You mentioned you and Zoro are invited to a Christmas party?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I do believe this will be the last part of the plan."

"Okay…" Luffy said as he listened to what the reindeer had in mind.

#+#

The day arrived and Zoro was sleeping in, since the party wasn't until in the evening. Luffy came over and smiled at the sleeping god before entering and shook the other awake. Zoro did and he lazily glared at Luffy, which quickly was replaced with a slight surprise. Luffy didn't know why the other looked a bit surprised, but he smiled, finding it nice to have the other look at him like that. In fact he felt himself blush at the look the other was giving him, and the way the light played along the muscles, face and eyes didn't help. Even the fact that the very thin clothing that easily formed along with the strong body was another thing that didn't help him at all.

"Morning Zoro!" Luffy said, hoping the awkward spell broke.

"Morning Luffy…" Zoro said. When he opened his eyes, he wanted to argue that he didn't want to be up on this day of all days, but then was caught unexpectantly at how the morning light caught the other to the point that he was glowing and the eyes seem to sparkle more. He then looked at the other's lips and found out that his mouth was dry.

"Well! We have to bring something for the party, and I figured you didn't get something and I bought things to make cookies with, so that'll be something to bring."

"Okay…"

"And I wanna make and bake cookies with Zoro."

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it. And I like Zoro a lot." He said as he walked out of the room. "Don't go back to sleep, okay?"

"I'll be there in a minute." He said as he watched the other go and once the door closed he rubbed his eyes. "What the hell is the matter with me?"

He didn't take long to get dressed and meet Luffy in the kitchen, where he saw that there was more than enough ingredients to make a house of cookies. He didn't question it, knowing that Luffy would eat at least half of what they made. He looked to see Luffy working away at the first batch, focused on watching the flour, eggs, and chocolate chips become the recognizable light brown dough. He took that moment to look the other from the windswept ebony hair, the lithe form that held muscle as well, the long legs, and the feet showed that they have witnessed different terrains except snow and ice by the tan and small scars from going barefoot.

"Oh, Zoro! I didn't hear you coming!" Luffy said as he handed the other a bowl and mixing spoon. "The directions are on the flour bag." He said as he placed his bowl down and rolled a small amount of dough to place in the cookie pan.

The rest of the day went on without any strange awkward moments, but Zoro still watched Luffy's every move. And soon it was about the time they have to head out to the party.

"You go on ahead Zoro." Luffy said. "I have to get cleaned up."

Zoro lifted a brow as he lifted the two large plates of a mountain of cookies, held together with a clear plastic wrap. "Okay…" He said, catching at how unsure he sounded.

"Don't worry Zoro, the place isn't far." He said as he and Zoro left the place and he headed to his own place.

Zoro watched the other walk down the opposite way until he couldn't see the other and he headed to the other direction. Feeling cold, and not because of the weather.

Chopper was watching and when Luffy arrived to meet him.

"What the hell am I going to wear Chopper?"

"Merry Christmas!" Chopper said as he showed two boxes. One box looked exactly like a shoe box, while the other was bigger.

Luffy opened the larger box and hugged Chopper. "Thank you Chopper!"

"Hurry and change!"

"Right!" He said as he headed to his house and changed.

#+#

Meanwhile, Zoro managed to find the party's location and was currently a wall flower. He looked at the front door to see if Luffy has arrived while thoughts about what was keeping the other so long to get here riddled his mind. He was casually dressed in black, pin stripped pants, black shoes that were polished to a shine, a long sleeved white shirt with a few buttons undone and a velvet red vest that he also left unbuttoned. He also noticed that everyone was staring at him, not being a very sociable person and scary to boot. He thought back about the time he met Luffy.

It was in the same scenario. He was invited to a party and he was forced to go. He was exactly doing what he was doing now when Luffy suddenly popped up beside him and managed to get into a conversation. He remembered laughing along with the other… Luffy was the only person who could make him laugh like that and still does. And since then Luffy would find out where he lives and works and soon they started to hang out and became inseparable.

He felt that his chest was hurting a bit and he took a deep breath and looked at the time. It has been an hour since they last saw each other and he was starting to worry once more. He hadn't even took a sip of his drink since he arrived. He looked at the door again in time to see it open and stepped in was the person he was looking for. But what the other was wearing made him almost forget to breathe.

Luffy was wearing similar pants and shoes, a black turtle neck shirt and a dark velvet green vest. The clothes he was wearing were very form fitting, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He looked around until he spotted Zoro and he happily went up to him. "Hey Zoro, sorry it took me a while to get here. These clothes were kinda hard to get into."

"Are they a gift?"

"Yep. You like it?"

"Looks good on you." He said as he downed his first bottle of beer. "You had me a bit worried when you didn't show up."

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile.

Zoro shook his head. "You're here now, that's all that matters."

Luffy smiled as he leaned close to the other. "Were you worried about me again?"

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I wasn't?"

"You've been doing that a lot though." He said as he wrapped his hands around the other's arm. "Is something on your mind?"

Zoro looked at the other and mint met dark chocolate and he felt his heartbeat picking up a little. "I don't want to be here."

Luffy blinked when he heard the other say that, but he wasn't surprised and smiled. "Okay…" He said as both walked out of the party and just walked around the town, no set destination in their minds.

#+#

Zoro noted that the other still has his hands on his arm and he can feel the other's upper leg brushing against his hand.

"Zoro? Are you feeling alright?"

Zoro sighed as he stopped.

"Zoro?"

He looked at concerned and curious eyes as he could feel his heart pounding harder. "No, Luffy, I'm not…"

"What's wrong?" He asked, his own face is starting to blush and his heart picking up its pace.

"I… I've come down with a fever…"

"A fever? Do you feel sick?" He asked, slightly disappointed in himself for having his hopes up.

"I think I've come down with a special kind of sickness." He said as he saw the confused look of the other.

"You know what it is?"

"That's the thing… I'm not sure." He said as he felt his chest hurting.

"Should we get to the doctor?" He said, not caring if the other feels the same or not because he didn't want to lose him if he was going to die.

"I don't think a normal doctor would know about this."

"Huh?"

Zoro leaned down far enough that their noses barely touch. "Well, doctor, do you have any idea what I'm going through and how to treat it?"

Luffy then understood what the other was hinting out and ran his hand through the other's hair. "You have something called the Love Bug… and the treatment…" He said as he closed the distance as he kissed the other, who kissed back. When they parted, Luffy grinned. "A daily dose of that."

"Daily, doctor?" Zoro said with a grin of his own. "Just how daily?" He wrapped his arms around the other.

Luffy smiled as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Enough to feel better."

"Looks like I'll end up overdosing then." He said with a bit of a laugh before claiming the other's lips once more.

#+#

Chopper was watching this and smiled. "Wish granted." He said as he headed back up the mountain, having fulfilled the wish on the night of Christmas Eve.

* * *

Chopper: (giggles) I love it!

Good. And now for that thing I mentioned earlier.

Chopper: Oh yeah, what is it?

I'm going to have a permanent host for my gift fics.

Chopper: Wha? Who? Is it one of us?

No, I don't have legal custody. But I did a two gift fics with him in it by the request of one reviewer.

Chopper: Who is it?

His name is Kit, and he's going to be my host as well as appear in any future fics that require his presence.

Chopper: When can we meet him?

As soon as I get done with one, particular gift fic that is on the same day as another reviewer.

Chopper: How is that that going?

I got the innocent intro in, but the rest...

Chopper: Is it a lemon?

Lemon extra sweet, literally...

Chopper: I don't get it.

You will soon enough. But you guys will meet Kit in that fic, until then. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

Chopper: Merry Christmas!


	40. Chapter 40

Hello everyone! As you know from Chopper's gift fic, I'm going to have a permanent co-host for this, and maybe pop into some fics, because he's just that fun of a character to have. Anyway! This is for you, Gecko-san! Hope you and everyone will enjoy this. I would like to also let you guys know that in this one, I've let my opinions and views of spiritual religion and what not. Please don't take offense in what you read, this is how I view spirituality in this holiday seasons and afterwards and should not be taken to heart if you do find this disrespectful or the like. Thank you and enjoy again.

* * *

_**Holiday Spirit**_

It was raining the days before Christmas and a boy no more than ten walked through the downpour. The boy wore an elementary school uniform, now soaked by the rain, and a backpack that met the same fate. The boy had short light green hair and people walk right passed him as if they don't see him.

He stood by the corner and waited for the light to change and someone walked right beside him. Normally he never paid mind to whoever was next to him or things like that, but he suddenly felt the rain stop pounding on him and heard the sound of rain pounding on something else. He looked up to see a white umbrella and he looked to the side to see a young man squat down next to him, making him jump in surprise.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" He said, a smile present on his face. He had ebony hair that was getting soaked, slight tanned skin, dark chocolate eyes, and was wearing nothing but white and no shoes.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, green eyes cautiously looked at the slightest oddity.

The young man giggled as he looked to see that the street light has changed. "I don't know my name to tell you the truth."

"Are you from a hospital?"

He laughed. "Nope, but you haven't introduced yourself."

"Why would I introduce myself to someone who doesn't remember their own name and doesn't wear shoes like a normal person would in a rain storm."

"Good point with the not knowing my own name thing, but the rest can't really count."

"People who don't wear shoes on a day like this are either crazy or… No, they're just plain crazy."

"This is someone who doesn't have an umbrella to keep them a little dry."

"That's not the same!" He said as he noticed that the man was getting soaked that the white clothing were starting to become see-through and clung onto his form like a second skin. "Aren't you cold at all?"

"Nope, I don't feel anything like that."

"Huh? But you're soaking wet, and you have your umbrella over me like I'm some bratty snob!"

"I just figured you needed a break from the raindrops, you don't look happy when they were pounding on you."

"Do I look happy?"

"Nope, you're annoyed, but it's an improvement."

"You're weird…" He said as he looked around for anyplace to run to in case he does need to escape.

"I get that a lot, and I don't mind."

"Don't you have someplace to go?"

"I do, but I lost my way somewhere."

"You're lost?"

"Yeah, for two years now."

"Two years? Where were you going?"

"If I told you, you'll just think I'm crazy."

"I already think that, baka…"

"Well, believe it or not, I'm actually a spirit that's supposed to be reborn two years ago."

"Reborn? You die or something?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember how I die or how many times I died now. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that I have to do something before the New Year."

"Wait, how does that work? I thought when a spirit reborns, they're already set to do whatever it is that babies go through while growing up."

"That's mostly what happens, but there are times that a spirit, like myself, is missing something to make it official."

"Okay… so… what happens to the baby?"

"Well, my new body should be okay for the first two years, but I have to figure out how to do this before New Years or my body will die from not having spiritual support."

"Spiritual support?"

"Yeah, everyone has it, even you. It's the only connecting link to whatever higher power one believes in."

"Like God."

"That's one of them if you're into the church thing."

"There are others?"

"Well, yeah. It'll be boring to just have one thing, right?"

"Er… I guess…?"

"Yep! Some believe in the universe as their higher power because the universe is a huge place with many mysteries and all those kind of things. Other's its towards a deceased loved one that helps them through their life when they need it the most. Another is nature, because Mother Earth is just amazing like that."

"And that's not even the tip of the iceberg, right?"

"That's right, but it's not up to me to tell anyone to believe in. That's entirely up to them! Isn't free will great?"

"Yeah, it is…"

"So, do you believe in anything?"

"Not really…"

"Really? That's too bad…"

"What about you? Did you believe in anything?"

"Funny thing about being a reborn is that a spirit's past life is locked away in a special storage that would require years of meditation to unlock again. Some find that when they become old and at their death beds, many never get the chance to."

"So you really don't remember anything?"

"Not an image, but… I do remember some of my feelings." He said as he stopped and looked to see that they stopped by a church. "Huh, looks like our feet led us here."

"I was following you."

"Really? I was following you."

"I don't have anywhere to go."

"You sure? You don't look homeless."

"I don't have a home to go to."

"You're an orphan?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Absolutely nothing, I'm simply asking." He said as he looked at the church again. "You probably don't want to go in, huh?"

"I'm getting tired of walking… And it's just a church, there's a few of them around."

He smiled and nodded. "Okay! Let's get you warmed up." He said as both headed inside of the church, where a few people were there.

"Not crowded…"

"They came to pray for their loved ones and for their own safety on their way home." He said with a gentle smile. "I remember doing something similar, but not at a church."

"You pray?"

"A different kind, but still very much the same."

"What was it for?"

There was a pausing moment before the other answered. "I prayed for the safety for the ones I loved dearly and for ill will to never find to kind people I meet down the road."

"That's really nice of you." He said as he looked at the altar up ahead. "Does he exist? God?"

"You should know the answer to that."

"I never really believed in him."

"But you do believe in something else, right? The Bible did mention that everyone is created in God's image. But with so many different faces and personalities it's hard to know what kind of being God is. But, I believe that God is far beyond what these people think. It's like the Universe, there's just no clear and solid answer to it. It would be boring if the answer is that clear, right?"

"It makes sense, but many people don't think there is a place that's too good to be true and God runs it."

The spirit giggled. "Oi, I may be a spirit, but before I learned that I was going to be reborn, I wandered around the world just like you walked to school or your teachers go to work. You know people say that there's a place that's so perfect to them, they would call it a heaven on earth?" He saw the boy nod. "Now, even though there's some bad that happens here as well, and people call that hell on earth. But in reality, this physical world is surrounded with spiritual and mental energies that can be a path to both once the person dies physically."

The boy blinked as he shook his head. "That's something you don't hear every day. Were you a preacher in one of your lives?"

The spirit shrugged. "I don't know. I don't remember those things."

"I know, you told me." He said as he sighed. "But that does make sense to me, but at the same time not at all."

"That's how it works, we can live out our whole lives without knowing a thing about the beyond. Which is where free will takes place. You see, each person may say they don't believe in God, much like yourself, but they do believe in something that can be somewhat an alternative as long as it's not in vain of the real thing. Which, unfortunately many people do that without even realizing it. We all sin, and you can try to escape it, but in the end it's human nature to screw it all up. But that's okay, as long as you realize it and try to be better."

"But some don't, right?"

"Yeah… I've seen a lot of good people turn for the worst and never going back to set their wrongs right. I've seen people that have it bad but work out to make themselves and for those around them better. It's all about how they want to make of themselves and do to the best of their abilities to keep themselves at least on a neutral road. We can't escape hurting people's feelings or feeling love, but we can escape the habits that make us not feel great and move to something that does."

"You say a lot of deep stuff to a kid you just met."

He shrugged. "Must be a reason why we're here."

"Don't tell me that fate had something to do with this…"

"Fate is a cunning thing, but I wouldn't look too deep into it. Just bites you in the ass later."

The boy smiled. "I know what you mean."

"This is a nice place…"

"It's warm and dry at least." He said as he looked at the spirit. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you're a reincarnated spirit, do you look the same for each life?"

"Nope, I look different… I think…"

"So, you looked like that when you died?"

The spirit looked confused. "I don't know what I look like."

"Really?" He looked around to find a mirror or the nearest bathroom.

"Not like I can see myself. I don't have something to reflect with." The spirit said as he bent down to the other's eye level. "I can't even see myself in your eyes."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure. But if I have to guess, I think I would look like this when I grow in my new life. I may have died at this age, but now I've taken a new form for my new life. If I find it before New Years."

The boy looked at the spirit as he stared at the altar piece and sighed. "My name is Zoro…"

"Zoro?"

He nodded. "Roronoa Zoro."

The spirit smiled. "That's a very cool name."

"Thanks…" He said as he looked to see the other looking at him. "If you want, you can stay with me at the orphanage for a few nights. I don't have school the rest of the month, so I can help you find whatever you're looking for."

"Really?"

"Yeah… I don't have anybody to talk to anyway. And no one really looks for me when I wander off. And since you're a lot older than me, I can't really be alone."

The spirit smiled and hugged the boy. "That means so much to me Zoro. Thank you."

Zoro blushed, not having such a reaction before and murmured his welcome to the other.

))O((

The days after that was one venture after another. Zoro, being a child, was often questioned in the hospitals about the information he asks. And the spirit wasn't able to help due to being invisible except to Zoro, in which both don't understand the reason for but let it be.

When Christmas rolled around, Zoro went with a new approach and snuck into the information about the newborns from the previous two years. The spirit knew the day he was supposed to be born, which helped lessened the scale to a month: May. Once they narrowed that down, there were five possibilities. One was for a girl, which the spirit was absolutely sure he wasn't going to be a girl when planned, and was down to four. But they weren't able to get any more information than that when they were caught. Fortunately Zoro wasn't going to be punished by the law, but was under house arrest until after New Years.

"I'm sorry…" Zoro said when he was completely alone.

"No, you helped me a lot." He said with a smile so calm and wise that it unnerved the boy.

"What's wrong? You're acting a little differently…"

"I know now…"

"Know what?"

"Where I have to go and who I am going to be."

"How… I didn't see all the files…"

"It's a spirit thing." He said as he hugged the boy. "Thank you so much, Zoro. You're a true friend."

"Are you going to leave then?" He asked, sounding sad and slightly disappointed.

The spirit looked into the boy's eyes and shook his head. "This isn't good bye, Zoro. I believed in you in helping me, and you did. And I believe we will meet again in my new life."

"Are you leaving right away?"

Again he shook his head. "Not yet."

"When?"

"The Eve of the New Year."

"Isn't that cutting it close though?"

The spirit smiled. "You don't believe I can make it?"

"No, I do. But I can't help but worry."

He hugged the other again and both stayed that way in silence for a few moments before he spoke. "Remember when I told you that I do a different kind of prayer?"

"Yeah…"

"I know you don't pray, but… just for me, can you pray that we will meet again one day?" He asked as he continued before the other could respond. "Once I go into my new life, I may not remember you. I'll be far from you, but as long as you remember me and think of me… maybe… if fate can allow it, we will meet again."

Zoro held onto the spirit, which felt warm and comforting, and nodded. "I will, for you."

))O((

When the Eve finally arrived, the spirit stayed by Zoro's side as the boy thought of a prayer to his friend in his new life.

As the New Year was just minutes away, the spirit started to fade. "It's time…"

Zoro held the other's hand and started to pray. "Please to whoever cares to listen, send my friend safely to his new life and protect him still afterwards. I also ask that we will meet again one day in this life." He looked to see that the spirit was see through now and the gripped hands was starting to lessen the less he felt of the other.

"I'll see you again, Zoro." He said as he disappeared, leaving behind a tear, the only evidence that the spirit was there with him just before the midnight chime rang and heard people celebrate in the other room.

"See you again… someday…" He said as he started to cry.

))O((

_11 Years Later_

Zoro, now twenty-one, was once again in a rain storm days before Christmas and was being soaked. The years after that time were tough on him. He had a few scars to prove it, but the scar he can't cover was the one on his left eye.

He waited by the same corner, waiting for the light to change, when he felt the rain stop pounding him. He looked up to see that it was a white umbrella and he looked to his side to see a familiar face with an added scar under the left eye.

"I thought you would like a break from the pounding of the rain." Said the young man before him.

"Thank you, but you're going to be soaked as well." He said as the other laughed.

"I'm due for a good soaking anyway." He said as the other moved him closer under the umbrella.

"Not taking any chances." He said as he saw that the light changed and they crossed. "You new around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here a few days ago."

"So soon before Christmas?"

"It was a gift, but I still have to pay the rent."

"Nice gift to get though."

"I know!" The young man said.

"I'm Roronoa Zoro." He said.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself, did I? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Luffy?" He said as he saw the other nod.

"Yeah. Zoro is a really cool name."

"Thank you." He said as he heard the other hum. "What?"

"It's gonna sound weird, but I think I've met you before."

"Really?"

"Yeah… But I've never met you before in my life."

Zoro smiled as he ruffled the other's head. "It does sound strange, but I don't mind it."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

Luffy smiled as they continued to walk around with no set destination. "Where are we going anyway?"

"I was following you."

"I was following you."

Both laughed at that as they ended up taking shelter in the church.

"Hey Zoro, do you believe there's more than one way to believe God?"

He couldn't help but smile at how the other sounded so curious when he remembered having the similar conversation. "I believe each of us has a different thought of God, but sometimes we believe in some other higher power that is similar to God."

Luffy smiled. "Me too." He said as both shared a moment of silent understanding.

))O((

Soon they reach to an apartment building and Luffy took out his room key as they reached to the door into the building. "Would you like to come in?"

"Isn't it a bit early to invite a stranger into your place? You did just recently moved in after all."

"I know, but I have a feeling that I can trust you. And these feelings are always right."

Zoro blinked as he sighed, a smile graced his face. "Even though we just met you already know me too well."

"It's almost like fate, huh?"

"Don't read in too much of it. Fate has a way to bite you in the ass."

Luffy laughed as he dragged the other into the building and into his room.

))O((

Since then they have been inseparable and a year later, they were waiting for the New Year when Luffy asked suddenly.

"Zoro, do you pray?"

"I do a certain kind of prayer."

"What do you pray about?"

Zoro smiled as he held the other close. "I pray that no ill-will will come and haunt you and that we will remain together for as long as life would let us."

Luffy blushed as he held the other.

"Do you pray?"

Luffy faced the other with a smile.

"How do you pray then?" He asked with a smile of his own.

"I pray that nothing bad happens to those I cherish and to those I briefly meet. And that Zoro will stay just as he is."

And with that they shared their silent understanding moments before Luffy spoke.

"Zoro, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you love anyone?"

"In what way?"

Luffy blushed a bit. "In more than a friend way…" He said quietly.

Zoro studied his dear friend as he seemed to come to a conclusion. "Is there a reason why you ask that kind of question?"

"I just want to know…"

"Why do you?"

Luffy looked away as his face started to feel hot and was sure the other was seeing him blush.

Zoro understood clearly as he placed his hand over the other's hand. "Luffy… Would you believe me if I told you that I was in love with you even before we met?"

Luffy looked at the other curiously. "How?"

"Do you believe me?"

"You never lied to me before, but it's a bit strange, isn't it?"

Zoro smiled as he leaned down to kiss the other. "It does, but it's true." He said when they parted.

"Then that's all I really need to know." Luffy said as he leaned forward for another kiss as the clock chimed midnight and everyone else was celebrating the New Year.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, and you'll be meeting Kit in the next chapter and Happy New Years. Later!


	41. Chapter 41

Okay! Hello again everyone. Well, as I mentioned two gift fics before that I'm going to have a permanet co-host for this never ending thing. And here he is, say hello to Kit!

Kit: Yo! What's up my bitches?

Why did you have to say that?

Kit: *grins* Cause I can. And thanks for having me here.

You like being the co-host so far?

Kit: Hell yeah, I get to hang out with you and enjoy the spoils of your labor.

Thanks... Well, I hope all of you enjoy this new fic. It's another request from OMGKITTY, and today is his dad's birthday.

Kit: HAS THREESOME!

...*stares at Kit*

Kit: *smiles innocently*

Like Kit said, the request was that Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper (human), got into and are locked into a candy shop. I asked if he wanted a threesome, which the last time I did that it was with Sanji, Luffy, and Zoro, and that was pretty challenging. But it seems he did want it that way and mentioned that Luffy and Chopper have 'fun' with Zoro with the sweets.

Kit: *laughs* Oh man! You should've seen the look on her face when she looked at the request requirements and actually typing up the fic.

Yes... I did have some difficulty figuring out just 'how' to 'do' the threesome scene. And... I've come up with this...

Kit: She nearly lost a bucket worth of blood when she was typing this up.

He also asked to be detailed. Yes the reviewer is a yoaiboy fan. Yes ladies, there are guys out there who like yoai.

Kit: Yeah, check it! *points to himself*

Kit is also a yoaifan and, as some of you may have remembered from his first appearance in chapter 34, he does his part well.

Kit: Uh, wrong! You're the conductor in this, I'm just mearly the actor!

*smiles and shakes head* You may see him popping up in some of my other fics.

Kit: Since you got ownership of me. Way to start the year, huh?

Very. Well! Let's not prolong this any longer and enjoy everyone.

Kit: Peace out!

* * *

**_Sugar Drunk_**

The mall is a place where people could easily spend hours in going from the small shops in-between two, three, maybe four major stores. To one man of twenty-one, it was a tiring experience with two childish friends. One was a young man of nineteen with ebony hair and large dark chocolate eyes and a head shorter than the first man. Another was a young man who turned seventeen with soft light brown hair and light doe brown eyes and was a bit shorter than the second, but still tall enough to not be mistaken as a child.

"Remind me why we're here?" The first man, with short light green hair, a scar on his closed left eye, and muscularly yet leaned built, asked the two lanky and energetic young men who are acting like children at the moment.

"Duh! It's after Christmas, and that means there's going to be a lot of sales going on." Said the second man.

"Since when have you been into shopping, Luffy?" The first man said as he crossed his arms. "And why the hell am I here?"

"Well, Nami always says that after holiday sales are the best time to get what you didn't get for Christmas and something like that. And I thought you might want to get something while they're low now."

The first man rolled his eyes. "As if I would find it in a damn mall."

"Come on Zoro, at least be happy that you're not back at home with Nami before she got up."

Zoro sighed. "She can be such an annoying bitch after the holidays… especially after she drank half of my supply of beer…"

"Hey guys! Over here!" Said the third young man as the two went up to a display case to look at some clothes.

"Cool!"

Zoro sighed as he wished he didn't know these two, but he does and he can't leave them alone unattended. 'I'm not a fucking babysitter, but these two can get into trouble just as easily as a dog can get lost…' Soon he was dragged into the clothing store, which he immediately saw the look of uncertainty in the people's stare at him. 'Because I look like a damn bouncer…'

"Hey Chopper! This looks good!" Luffy said to the youngest of the group.

'This day has better be worth it.'

O

And it seemed it was doing the opposite with each store Zoro was begged to go in and each store he was met with the same uncomfortable stares. But just when he thought he was going to finally leave the mall when it was close to closing time, the two dragged him to an empty candy store, tucked away from the other shops that it could easily be missed. He never knew it was there.

"Chopper and I found this place sometime back and we wanted to check it out."

"But it's close to closing time. And I like to enjoy what's left of my beer."

"It won't be long." Luffy said as he and Chopper dragged the man into the deserted store.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this place.' He thought as he saw that there was every kind of candy there was in the surprisingly large candy shop. On both walls were the dispensers for things like powdered candy, gumballs, and other such easily gravity down candies. Then there were the stalls that vary of other candy assortments, including a long gummy rope of some form. 'Who the hell would eat all that?' He thought as he was surprised still at how long the store was.

'Damn it… I feel like I'm one of those damn Twilight Zone episodes. And fuck I've got to stop watching that with Luffy. I don't even see why he likes that. Damn Usopp for getting him into strange shit.' He thought when he realized he was in part of the store that was out of place. "The hell?"

The room they were in looked like it was once a play room, only there weren't the toddler safe toys and the paint was starting to chip off. "I don't think we should be back here you two…" He said as he looked at the quickly disinterested looks of the two as they were starting to head out, only to see that the lights were off and the cage blind was down. "You've got to be shitting me." He said as he banged on the metal, calling out to whoever might be there. But soon stopped when no one came and knew they were long gone now. "Great, I'm forced to spend the night in a candy store, after the holiday season. Could this get any worse?" That's when he heard the sound of something hard hit the ground and rolling and turned to see that Luffy opened the gumball dispenser and it now covered the floor. "Luffy! What the-" He wasn't able to finish as he stepped on a couple of the stray gumballs and landed backward, knocking him out.

O

When he came too, at first he didn't remember what happened, but as his mind cleared, he noticed that his shirt was off, hands tied by the strangely strong gummy rope behind his back, and he saw that he was in the center of the strange room. "Luffy? Chopper? Where the hell are you guys?" He called, only to hear two kinds of giggling, and both weren't what he wanted to hear. "Guys?"

"You okay Zoro?" Luffy asked, giggling.

"I should ask you the same thing!" He said, hearing another giggle.

"Yay! Zoro's okay!" Chopper cheered as he tripped, face planting the floor, but he was laughing like it was a joke.

"The hell is wrong with you two!" He shouted when he saw the sugary mess on them. 'Oh. Fuck.' He thought as he looked at the two. 'If anything is worse than seeing them sugar high, then it would have to be…' He slightly paled at the thought. 'Sugar drunk…'

"Man, Zoro, you gotta try this honey syrup!" Luffy said as he giggled and drunkenly walked over with an open bear bottle of the thick golden liquid. He seemed to help himself as well as his hand, mouth and throat were coated with a thin sheet of the sweet substance.

"Luffy! You do realize that the owner is going to be beyond pissed once he finds out that you raided the store's products!" Zoro called out, hoping to get the other's senses back before anything else happened. But he saw that the other was far 'sugar drunk' than he feared and soon the other was straddling him.

"Zoro's no fun…" He said as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "Just a taste won't hurt…" He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed the other, lapping his tongue on the man's lips before trying to enter.

Zoro blocked the intruding tongue with his teeth, but then gasped when he felt the other's hand go up on his chest. When he made his mouth vulnerable, he tasted the honey that lingered on the young man's tongue, as well as chocolate, strawberries, and vanilla cream. 'Just what the hell did he get into?' He thought as he bit back a moan as the other was making random swirls on his pectorals.

"Luffy~" Chopper said as he wobbled over and tugged on the mentioned young man's shirt. "Let me try~"

Luffy parted and the man was able to breathe as he moved a bit to the side to let the other young man have a go.

Again, Zoro tried to resist as Chopper was doing the same thing. But he then let out a gasp when he felt a wet tongue where Luffy's finger was mindlessly swirling around. This time he could taste crisp cinnamon apple cider with the honey that was similar to Luffy's. There was a hint of mint, chocolate, and cotton candy in the sweet mix. Soon he let a moan out as Luffy continued to lick his pectoral as he leaned back to the ground.

Luffy sat up as he tugged on Chopper's shirt. "Oi~ Choppa~"

"Mm?"

"Zoro tastes good too~"

"Really?" Chopper said after he parted from his own passionate kiss.

"Yeah~ I smeared honey on him when I was kissing him and while you were kissing him, I was cleaning him off of my mess, but found that he tasted good too~"

Zoro blushed as he wondered how on earth the two could understand each other in their state. Before he could say something, Chopper spoke.

"Would he taste good with chocolate?"

His eyes widened.

"Lots of things taste good with chocolate, silly Choppa~!" Luffy said as he moved back a bit, his leg brushing against the aroused bump in the man's jeans. "Na? What's this? You've been hiding something, Zoro~?" He giggled as he undid the pants.

"L-Luffy!" He called out, but the pants were undone and now the bump was a tent thanks to his dark green boxers.

Luffy giggled. "It grew!"

Zoro groaned as he could feel his face reddened with embarrassment.

"What's under it?" Chopper asked as he lifted the boxers. "There's something under there…"

**~#Lemon#~**

Luffy tugged the pants down, much to the only sober man's distress, and the boxers to reveal the large, pulsing, upright, and hard member. "It's Zoro's large dick!"

'Just let me die…' Zoro thought as he wished the two would just pass out already and he can handle the problem on his own.

"It's so huge…" Chopper said as he touched it, making the man shiver.

"Don't. Touch. That." He said in-between his teeth.

"Why?" Both said as both were touching it. "Yours is so much bigger than ours…"

"Not much I can do about that!" He shouted.

"Eh? Chopper, you got chocolate on Zoro's dick…"

"Eh? Oops…" He said as he leaned down and licked it off, making the man hiss and moan. "Luffy, you got some honey on him too."

"Ah." He said as he licked as well, making the man groan. As he finished licking, he noticed the pre-cum on the other and licked a bit of it, making the other suck in his breath. "Hn… Chopper, taste this stuff at the top."

Chopper did, making the man gasp and moan. "Luffy… Zoro makes weird sounds when we lick his dick."

"Yeah… He sounds really nice too…" He said as he licked the tip again and again before stopping and looked at Chopper. "Wanna help?"

"How?"

"We'll take turns. One licks Zoro's dick and one gives him sweets through kisses."

"That sounds good, since Zoro didn't get sweets."

"Rather not!" He said, getting cooled down and getting his senses back.

"Maybe we should also give him the syrup stuff. He seemed to like it when we were licking off of his chest."

"I didn't!" He shouted.

"He sounds angry…" Chopper said as Luffy trailed his index finger up along the length, making the man shiver and groan.

"It's because he hasn't released…" Luffy said huskily. "Chopper, I have a better idea." He said as he whispered into the other's ear, who seemed to agree. "Sound good?"

"Yeah…" He said with a drunken giggle.

'What are these psychos thinking now? How can they even think when they're acting like drunkards?' Zoro thought as Luffy got up, and he saw the bludge in the teen's pants.

"Looks like Luffy has the same as Zoro…"

"But mine isn't that big." Luffy said as he took off his pants, showing his hard, pulsing, and very erect member. "But it still feels good to let mine out of those pants."

"Yours is pretty big…" Chopper whined.

"Come on, Chopper. Let's see."

"I don't know…"

"It's just us…" Luffy said as he reached over and kissed Chopper lightly before parting. "It's not like we're strangers, right?" He said as he undid the other's pants.

"R-Right…" Chopper said, blushing and smiling as he took down his pants to show that he was also very erect.

Zoro watched as this was happening before him and he started to feel the need to have something happen to him.

"See~ You're also pretty big too." Luffy said as he giggled and kissed the other while removing the shirt, the other doing the same.

Zoro should look away and should be glad the two were on each other and not on him. But he was watching and feeling turned on and he was feeling the need to the point of frustration. He is, after all, the first one to be naked, kissed, licked on, and touched, and now they were just on each other. "You going to get a room?" He said harshly.

The two looked at the other and they had drunken smiles on.

"We didn't forget Zoro." Both said as Luffy mentioned the other to go to Zoro.

"I'm going to get some things." Luffy sang as he wobbled out of the room giggling as Chopper went in between Zoro's legs and crawled up to face the downed man, brushing their erections as he did.

Chopper shivered and panted a bit heavily. "That… felt good."

"Then do it again." Zoro said, also enjoyed the feeling.

Chopper slid down, finding that same good feeling, and slowly went up, making both shiver.

Then Luffy came back with some chocolate syrup and a jar of strawberry jam and placed them down next to the two as he went behind Chopper, halting any further movement. "Choppa~ You're gonna make him come before the fun starts…" He whined, holding the other's hips against his and away from Zoro's.

"S-Sorry… It just felt good…" Chopper said, face red and shaking slightly.

Luffy licked the shell of the other's ear and whispered something before moving away from the other and made his way where Zoro still laid on the ground. "Zoro, you have to be on your knees awhile."

"Why?"

"So I can get the gummy rope off…" He said as he traced his index finger around the man's jaw line and collar bone.

Zoro completely forgotten about that as both Luffy and Chopper helped him to a sitting position, and then he got on his knees. At first he had no idea why he was on his knees as Chopper started to lick and suck on his chest and neck and felt Luffy's tongue go around the gummy around his wrists. He didn't get it until he felt a hand fondling his balls. He panted hard as he was about to double over if not for Chopper in front of him to support him while he was being kissed, licked, sucked, and now his nipples being pinched at almost the same time Luffy slightly squeezed his sacks.

Soon the gummy rope restraints were off and he would've finally got a hold of the situation, but Luffy got a strong hold of both of them and held them over his head.

"What the hell are you doing, Luffy?" Zoro said, his breathing starting to get slightly difficult, finding that he liked how this was going.

Luffy grinned as he licked and kissed the back of his neck where the shoulder blades barely meet. "You'll see…" He breathed, making the man shiver as he took one hand away from the imprisoned wrists and trailed his fingers in a feather touch like manner down the spine, causing more shivers, over one hip bone, close to the erect member, causing the man to pick up on his breathing slightly, then massaged the inner thigh. "Kay Chopper…" He said as Chopper took the large jam jar and got a hand full before smearing it on Zoro's chest.

The coldness from the jam sent a shock through the man, but Luffy continued to massage the inner thigh and licking the man's neck to keep him in the state of bottled ecstasy a bit longer. Then Chopper started to lick from the top, his hand also worked on the other thigh as the jam moved down, which the two would cover the wandering jam onto the member, causing the man to moan, pant, and started to curse.

Luffy then pressed his member between the man's buttocks and started to rub, the head just poking at the entrance. Chopper licked most of the jam off of the chest and licked the member before he sucked as much as he could in his mouth. Luffy held the other's waist from moving as well as keeping him close to the other's back and rear, the head just barely poking through the entrance.

By this point Zoro has a thin sheet of sweat on his body, panting heavily, shivering from the bottled up pleasure, and his mind is at a haze of lust.

"Oi, Chopper… hand me the chocolate syrup…" Luffy said as the other backed away from the now saliva covered member, causing the man to growl from the cold air, and handed the bottle to the other. "It's time…" He said as he opened the bottle, Chopper helped him get the syrup to cover two of his fingers, before bringing the two fingers to Zoro's mouth, to took them without question as he licked and sucked on the digits. "Make it really moist…" Luffy whispered as he bit the other's shoulder, making the man groan.

Chopper joined in by awkwardly kissing Zoro, using his tongue to also help cover Luffy's fingers until the saliva nearly covered his hand. "Yosh…" He said as he took his hand back from the kissing two, who stopped kissing when Luffy took his fingers out. "Choppa…" He looked at the other, who seemed to be about to be taken over by lust as well and mentioned him to the chocolate and jam and looked at the other's still erect member.

Chopper got the message as he went to the two items to cover himself.

While that happened, Luffy placed in one saliva covered digit into Zoro, who only groaned in letting the other know that it was in. As he placed in the second in, the other slightly hissed at the slight stretch, and he moved the digits around, causing more discomfort for the man as he was starting to double over, which he released the imprisoned wrists to let the other keep himself off the ground.

Chopper was done covering himself as he went over to Luffy, who whispered in his ear and the other seemed to agree what the other told him and moved his body so that his erect member was facing Chopper's direction as he went down and took Luffy in like he had Zoro, and covered the member in his saliva.

Luffy still moved his fingers around until he heard Zoro made a sound that lets him know he had found that spot and that seemed to cue Chopper to part away from him and positioned himself in front of Zoro. He mounted himself onto the other's rear and slowly went in, making the man gasp, which allowed Chopper to move closer so that his chocolate covered member was for the man to take in, which he did without hesitance.

Once he was in, he moved out a bit before slowly going back in and repeated until it was easy to slide in and out to make a faster pace. Chopper on the other hand was panting and gasping for air as the other sucked him hard and licked his member like it was a popsicle. Zoro also grabbed the other's ass for good measure as it made the other make a sound that made him continue that. He also time his grabbing by the thrusts the other was doing. That is until Luffy found his spot and he moaned around the member, which caused the other to cry out a little and shake from trying to hold back from coming. Luffy continued to hit that spot, as well as grabbed the man's ignored member as he went as fast as his body can allow.

Soon Zoro came, which his muffled cry vibrated onto Chopper's member, who came into the man's mouth, and Luffy came when he heard Chopper cry out. Zoro backed away from the now limp member in his mouth and Luffy moved out of him. Soon all three were asleep.

**~#End of Lemon#~**

The next morning, the shop owner, a young man of his early twenties, spiky bangs in the front and spiked in the back, and amber eyes, opened up the candy shop and the sight surprised him. "The hell?" He said as he entered to see that his store seemed to massacred, the gumballs lying around, powdered candy making a mess out of everything, a few wrappings were thrown around, and he even noticed a few things missing on his shelves. "Did a large rat get in here?" He went into the room and found the culprits.

"Well, well…" He said as he crossed his arms at the still nude trio and shook his head. "Happy New Years to me." He said as he looked at one corner of the room and saw a video camera and smiled. "Finally a use for you." He said as he closed the door and went to the front of the shop to post a sign that the store was going to be closed all day due to the mess.

"I'll have them pay off with cleaning up my shop." He said as he brought out the brooms and mops. "But I'll let them sleep. It looked like a rough night for them." He smiled as naughty thoughts went across his mind.

"Kit? What are you smiling about?" Asked a young woman in her early twenties with medium, wavy auburn hair, hazel eyes and wearing glasses, as she walked in. "And what's the deal with the sign?"

The man, Kit, smiled even more. "Just having a yoai fan moment." He said. "You should know that, right? Innocent Shoai?"

She blushed as she looked at the only possible room that could have what he was talking about. "This… isn't that happens every day…" She said as she was going to make her way out.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I have to talk to the manager that the shop was attacked by rats, which we found dead from sugar overdose, thrown away, and need to ask forgiveness and grab what we're 'missing'."

"You're such a softie."

She gave him a look. "A normal person would've called the cops."

"Oh so true!" He said as he playfully blew her a kiss. "You're a doll love!"

She grinned lightly as she shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me."

She giggled as she walked out of the store.

* * *

And that's it!

Kit: Oh yeah, you got to see your lovely authoress to have her shine in the spotlight

*blushes* Stop~

Kit: Oh! Quit being so modest! You're good, your readers know that and you should to!

Thanks... Well, I hope you guys liked that. I hope this meets your standards OMGKITTY.

Kit: And Happy New Year! Holla!

*sighs and grins* What am I going to do with you?

Kit: Love me.

That's going to be our line, isn't it?

Kit: I sure hope so. *smiles*

See you in the next year everyone.


	42. Chapter 42

And yet another request by OMGKITTY for his new cousin that was just born last week. And the reason why Kit is not with me is because he's being hostaged by some nut job and the only way to get him and OMGKITTY back, yes he's been hold hostaged as well, is to get this fic up before next week. But I got this up on New Year's Eve. Take that!

Okay! The request was that I have to do like a dark version of Candyland, please don't ask, and Luffy and Chopper have to save Kit and his brother Christian from the clutches of Evil Candy, or E.C.

I don't know how I did on this, and I haven't played that game in so long so I had to improvise with dice and a coin. And I really don't want to retell my experience with that. So without further ado, here's the fourth of OMGKITTY's requests and hope you at least enjoy reading it.

* * *

**_Evil Candyland_**

The day started off normal with the two brothers, Kit and Christian. Kit is a tall, thin yet muscularly tone young man with brown hair with spiky bangs at the front and spikes at the back. He has a light tan and eyes that were a honey hazel that sparkle with mischief. Christian didn't look so much different to Kit, only his hair was almost black and much softer than the other and caramel eyes that shine with energy.

As mentioned before, the day was normal for the two, getting up, getting dressed, and were heading out just for the sake of getting out. What they don't realize is that there was a lurking shadow following them every step.

About the same time, a grand ship just docked at the port and two energetic shipmates immediately jumped out and looked at the town before them. One of them is a young man with windswept ebony hair with a strawhat on top of that, dark shining brown eyes with a small scar under his left, and a light tan skin. The other was an unusual small reindeer that stood on two legs like a human, a large pink hat, and a blue nose as his chocolate doe eyes scanned the town before him.

"This is going to be great!" The young man exclaimed.

"Luffy! Chopper!"

Both turned to look to see a young female with orange-ginger hair as she walked down the wooden plank to the ground.

"Don't forget that we're here to get supplies. So no adventures, got it!"

"Aww! But Nami!"

"But nothing, Luffy. We probably have a week's worth of rations on board, and we need more than just fish to make it through."

"But fish is good." Said the young man known as Luffy.

"We also have to have fruits and vegetables and other food groups to keep our crew in top shape. Right, Chopper."

"She's right Luffy." Said the reindeer. "Fish is good and all, but if we ignore the other food groups, then the crew will get sick one way or another because the body isn't getting the required nutrition."

"Okay…" Luffy said as he looked up to see a short, green haired young man with a body built out of intensive strength training, but didn't over do it. "Oi! Zoro! You coming man!"

"He has ship duty!" Nami said. "So he's not doing the runs."

"Aww!" Luffy whined as he looked up and waved. "Chopper and I will bring something back!"

"Just don't get into trouble." The man, Zoro, said with a careless off hand gesture, as if knowing the teen will do something that is the complete opposite to what he just said.

"Kay!" Luffy called as he and Chopper, in his actual reindeer form, and they headed to town.

}O{

Sometime after they had set out, Luffy and Chopper had stumbled into a street fair of sorts and were impressed with the various stalls and items in them. Around the same time the two brothers were slightly goofing off with the handmade tribal masks in one stall before continuing to the plush animal stall, where Luffy and Chopper were at currently. Chopper was in his normal form when Christian saw him and grabbed him from behind, mistaking him for a plush animal.

"Oh this one is so cute!" Christian squealed happily.

"Let go of me! Bastard! Luffy! Help!"

"Eh?" Both Christian and Luffy said as they looked down at Chopper before meeting face to face.

"Hi, I'm Luffy, and that's my friend you're holding." He said simply as Christian moved the reindeer to have a better look at him.

"I've never seen a talking reindeer that can stand on two legs before…" He said as Kit came around.

"What you find Chris?" Kit asked as he saw the reindeer. "Aw! That's so cute."

"Shut up! You bastards!" Chopper said happily as he wiggled. "That doesn't make me happy!"

"You look happy." Said the two brothers, making Luffy laugh as Christian set Chopper down.

"Hello Luffy, I'm Christian, and this is my brother, Kit."

"Yo man."

"Nice to meet ya! This is my friend Chopper." He said as Chopper did a failed attempt to hide behind him. "We just arrived town not too long ago, so we don't know the place well."

"You moved here?" Christian asked.

"Nah, we're traveling with a bunch of friends of mine. We stopped to get some supplies, but Chopper and I were only told not to get in trouble."

"Well we can show you around." Kit said as he wrapped an arm around Luffy. "As a guest to our lovely town, it's mine and my brother's honor to show you around the town."

"Really! Are you guys famous here?"

"I wouldn't call famous." Christian said with an easy going grin. "But most of the town's folk know about us since the day we were brought to this world."

Luffy laughed. "I know how that is!" He said as he, Chopper, and the brother's had a blast in the street fair and the town's hotspots.

}O{

Soon it was late and they had to part ways.

"So you're gonna leave?" Christian asked.

"Nope, not until the next few days. Or that's what Nami said."

"That's perfect! The fair last for two more days, so we should totally meet up tomorrow."

"Yeah! That'll be awesome!" Both Luffy and Chopper said in unison.

The brother's laughed as they bid their new friends good night and were heading back home. Then, within the shadows, the lurking shadow enveloped them in darkness, not giving them time to scream.

}O{

The next day, Luffy and Chopper headed down to the street fair, only to sense that something has happened by the look of the townsfolk as they gathered around a building.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked one man.

"Two young men were kidnapped yesterday, and it seems whoever took them has challenged anyone to some game to get them back."

Luffy made his way to the front of the crowd and saw the pictures of the brothers he met yesterday and saw the challenge to get them back. With a determined face he took the paper, surprising everyone and asked if anyone knew where he should go to face the kidnapper's game.

}O{

It took them an half an hour to find the location, and when their guide pointed out the rest of the way to them, it took only fifteen minutes before they surrounded by the darkness of the woods.

"Luffy… This place is scary…"

"This creep took our new friends Chopper, we have to help them get away from this…" He looked at the paper. "E.C. bastard."

Then they heard a rustle in the bushes nearby, then the tops of the trees. They stood where they were as they looked around the darkness to find whoever was with them at the moment.

"So you came…"

They heard a voice behind them and they turned, only to see nothing but darkness.

}O{

Luffy woke up and saw that Chopper was still out and got up to look around, and was highly confused. "Na~?" He said as he looked to see that the path looked like it was made from some sort of hard candy, but the dust on it wasn't appetizing, even to him. "Oi, Chopper, wake up!" He said as he shook the reindeer up.

"Hm? What happened?"

"I don't know, but there's something really weird here." He said when lights appeared above them and some places, revealing some strange buildings that were far out from their view, but they can clearly see that the places looked like it was made from every kind of sweet known to mankind. But they also saw that the places looked like they were either spoiled or about to break apart.

"Welcome, Players!" Boomed a voice within the darkness. "Did you sleep well?"

"Who are you, and what have you done to Kit and Christian!" Luffy called out as the voice laughed.

"The two are safe… as long as you comply to the game."

"Game?" The two said as they stood up.

"Since you're wearing a red shirt, Luffy, you will be the red player. And the other will be pink player. Who will go first?"

"Oi! What are the rules!" Chopper called out.

"Quite simple really. You move to the color I announce and try to reach to my castle to claim your friends back. If you happen to get a location candy, then you will either go forward or back to that place. Break any of these rules and your friends die… Sound simple?"

"Okay, sounds easy enough." Luffy said.

"Good, now, who's first? Red or Pink?"

The two looked at each other as the reindeer seemed unsure. "I'll go!" Luffy said as he went up to the two broken and need of a new paint job white fence.

"Okay, Red…" Said the voice. "Move to the first blue candy square."

Luffy walked to the first broken path, which was hard candy, which was a blue color.

"Now, Pink… Move two green candy squares…"

Chopper did and found that his hooves were stuck on the black sticky circle on the second green candy square.

"Oh, what rotten luck, Pink, you can't move in the next two turns. Red's turn now…"

"You okay Chopper?"

"Yeah, just going to take me awhile to get out, which is probably by the time the two turns are up!" He said with he heard some rustling in the trees. 'Scary!'

"You're in luck, Red, you get to go to the Plum Forest. There's a very fun challenge that awaits you there."

Luffy moved to where the spot light was hitting the entrance of the forest.

"Be careful Luffy, something doesn't feel right."

"Okay." He said as he went inside the forest and was almost hit by something that looked like a plum.

Then there was an inhuman giggling going on around the forest and he dodged more plums, which seemed to burn the ground.

"Make a pie! Make a pie! Make a pie!" The voice kept calling out as the trees seem to start moving on their own. "Grab a plum! Try not to break it and put it in the pan! If you break it, then your hands will rot like them!"

Luffy dodged the plums being thrown his way as he got onto one of the trees, which were dry and started to break from him slamming up to it. He continued to dodge as he watched the tree fall. 'I bet I can grab any surviving plums!' He thought as he grabbed the plum and looked for a pan.

"Give me five! Give me five! Give me five~!"

"Okay!" He called out as he dodged and grabbed plums before he found the pan and placed his five in the pan, which seemed to trigger a cease fire of the acidic plums.

"Good job red! Come back out and continue our game."

He walked out of the forest and saw that Chopper was happy to see him.

"What happened in there?"

"I had to dodge plums that would burn you if they touch you, but you also have to collect five plums you can grab from a tree and place them in a pie pan."

"Since Pink is still stuck in the Sticky Hole, Red, move 2 orange candies."

"Be careful Luffy." Chopper said as Luffy moved forwards.

"You as well, Chopper." He said as he reached to the second orange spot, seeing that he was now in an area with something that is supposed to be snow and crumbling candy canes as big as trees.

"Since Pink is still stuck on this turn, Red move two blue candies."

He did, passing by a creepy looking castle that could've been inspired out of Dracula, if not for the sight of the black licorice around. 'I don't like licorice…' He thought.

"Now Pink, you can finally move now. Move one blue candy."

Chopper did and he was also in the crumbling candy cane forest area. 'Scary…' He thought as he felt like crying.

"Red, move one orange."

He took one step of the color in front of him.

"My, my, Pink, you just got lucky! You get to go straight to Gumdrop Mountain. But since it's so far…"

The wind suddenly picked up and swept Chopper off of his feet as he went around and around as the small tornado went to the mountain location.

"Chopper!"

"Don't worry Red, he'll be fine. He just got the express pick up. And now it's his turn to do a challenge."

}O{

Chopper shook his head to clear his dizzy mind and saw that there was a gumdrop in front of him, but he saw that there was an eye ball inside the gumdrop. He freaked out and backed up, only for his hoof to sink into something and he hazard to look, only to jump away to see a rotten gumdrop with rat heads.

Then an eerily jolly laugh was heard and the reindeer turned to look at a demented large man with a bloodied spoon. "A visitor? It's been awhile…" He said, making the poor reindeer go white from fear. "This challenge is to paint the mountain…"

"P-P-Paint?" He said as he looked at the mountain. "B-B-But it's soo huge…" He said, as he felt like crying again.

"Then you better get to work." He said with a look that scared Chopper to no ends.

Chopper loaded the disturbing gumdrops onto the spoon and used it as a catapult that hit the mountain, painting the mountain in a blood red in the matter of seconds. 'What are these things!' He thought as he kept loading gumdrop after gumdrop onto the spoon until the mountain was good and red.

"Not bad…" Said the man. "Such a pretty sight…"

Chopper took this opportunity to get out to the candy square entrance.

}O{

"Okay Red, I'm sorry to have to say that you have to go back to go to the Peppermint Forest. Have fun!"

"Eh?" Luffy said as the tornado got him and dumped him into the snow. "Damn…" He looked up to see a tall, thin man, who could've been mistaken by the candy canes around the place if not for the hair.

"Welcome to Peppermint Forest. Prepare to die!" He said as he held up a candy cane scythe.

Luffy moved out of the way just in time and kept dodging until he kicked a candy cane, and it fell on the deranged man.

"Good job Red. Pink's turn! Move one yellow candy."

Chopper did, only to get stuck in the Sticky hole once more. "Man…"

"Tough luck. Red, move two red candies."

Luffy did.

"Pink's stuck… Oh, sorry Red, back to the Peppermint Forest."

Luffy got knocked back into the forest, only to dodge the scythe once more. "Again!"

"That's how the game works, you can be ahead or far behind. It doesn't matter… because I'm simply drawing cards that describe your fate." The voice said as Luffy defeated the crazed man once more. "Pink is still stuck, so you move two yellow candies." Once Luffy has done that, Chopper was free to move once more. "Pink… It's your turn to go to the Peppermint Forest."

Chopper experienced the same thing Luffy did, but he took awhile before he got the guy down.

"Okay Red, move two blue candies." Once that was done the voice laughed. "You're in Luck, Pink! You get to go to Ice Cream Beach!"

}O{

Chopper was whisked away once again and landed in the sand. He groaned as he got up, wiped the sand off of his face, and looked to see a littered beach of broken china, bent spoons, rotten fruit bits, nut bits, and broken waffle cones all mixed into the sand.

"Oh, a visitor…"

He turned to see an elderly woman wearing a torn up blue dress that seen better days and messed up hair, as if it wasn't taken cared for in many years. She looked nice though.

"H-Hi…" He said as the woman went up to him and bent down.

"Ready for your death?" She said as she looked psychotic.

"NOOO!" Chopper cried as he ran away from the woman, who was a lot faster than her age could've let on and he threw the stuff along the beach before getting a scoop of half melted ice cream and threw it at her face, which she was knocked down and became unconscious.

"Good work Pink. Now Red, it's your turn to go to Gumdrop Mountain."

Luffy landed face first into one of the gumdrops, immediately grossed out by it and got as much of the gumdrops on the mountain as Chopper and waited for his turn to go.

"Okay… Pink, you get to go to the Peanut Brittle Cottage."

Chopper was sent from the beach to a dried out area with a barely standing cottage. A plump, disheveled woman came out of the cottage as she smiled and went over to the poor frightened reindeer.

"A visitor! A visitor!" She said as she was waving around a gardening shovel. "What will this one grow into?"

"EHH!" Chopper cried as he ran around away from the woman until he had an idea and went up to a tree, waited, and dodged out of the way just in time before he was struck with the rusty garden shovel, making the woman see stars for some time.

"Good job Pink. Red, move two purple candies." The voice said as he called out moves until the card showed a location. "Red… You're going to Lollipop Woods."

Luffy was thrown back until he landed hard on the ground. "Ow… This going back and forth thing is really annoying." He said as he saw a small woman, clothes tattered and she looked like she was raised in the wild. "Hi."

She hissed and lunged at him, which he dodged and nearly lost balance when he stepped into some paint and went onto a spinning disk, which seem to bring the woman's attention.

He experimented with other colors that were there and he found out the more colors he puts on the spinning disc, the calmer she becomes. Once he was happy at what he made, he quickly got out of the woods and waited.

"Pink, back to Ice Cream Beach." The voice said as Chopper was sent back and repeated what he already did. Then Luffy revisited the Gumdrop Mountain, Chopper revisited the Peanut Brittle House and got out just as Luffy got in for his turn.

"Luffy!"

"Hey Chopper." Luffy said as he and Chopper met on the square. "This is really messed up."

"I know, and I don't see a castle other than that creepy looking one."

"Yeah, but they have to be at the end of this game. If they're not there then we just tear this place apart until we do."

"Pink! You move one orange candy." And thus starts the moves of a certain spaces at a time while some times they get sent back or get ahead, only to be sent back once again.

}O{

Soon both met up again, this time on a Sticky Hole and waited for their chance to get out.

"We're almost there." Luffy said

"You think they're okay? We've been playing this game for a while now."

"I know they are. And it sounds like whoever is playing this game is out of location cards. So we should just be moving forward from here."

"That's good, don't think I can handle anymore of those challenges."

"Okay Red, you finally get to move one red candy."

Luffy did as Chopper was able to move, but was a few spaces behind him.

"Red… two orange…"

Luffy walked to the first orange, but then saw that he had made it to the end of the game.

"Congratulations, Red. You have just won Candyland."

And just like that, the fog cleared slightly to reveal a broken down castle

Luffy ran up to the castle and busted down the doors, Chopper following right behind, only to see that the grand hall was empty. "Where are you! Where are Kit and Christian!"

}O{

For a moment there was silence before a chuckling sound was heard before it gradually grew to a manianic laughter before it immediately went quiet. Then the sound of footsteps was heard.

"So we finally meet… Red and Pink."

"The name is Luffy!"

"And I'm Chopper!"

"Oh… So sorry…" The voice said as a cloaked figure emerged from the darkness. "But I'm afraid I'm so horrid with names that I only name them by the certain color they wear. That, and because the players are usually dead by the time they get here, so there's really no need to remember their names."

"Where. Are. They." Luffy said, glaring at the cloaked figure.

"What's with that look for?"

"Luffy, he's not going to tell us." Chopper said, also glaring.

"Figured that…" Luffy said as he adjusted his strawhat. "If you won't tell us…" He cracked his knuckles. "Then we're going to beat you up until you do."

"Ha! What can you two do? Sure the whole talking reindeer is weird, but other than that there's nothing impressive about you that I could see."

"Chopper, I'll take this bastard."

"Right!" He said as he ran off to one side.

"Oi! Come ba-" The cloaked figure was about to continue when a sudden force similar to a punch as he was knocked back some feet. When he got back up, he saw that the young man didn't even move from his spot. "How?"

"Those challenges were disturbing somewhat, but are cake compared to what Chopper and I went through…" He said as he suddenly disappeared.

"Where-" He started to say when he felt another punch hit him and spit out a tooth.

"Looks like you'll get off with a few punches." Luffy said as he stood right in front of the man, who was shocked to see him there. "You're all talk… If you ever really did kill anyone, then they're probably already half dead." He got up and left the man there. "If I were you, I'd stop this stupid game of yours as of now. Next time you wouldn't get off so easily." He was about to head to where Chopper ran to last when the man chuckled.

"Oh, you may have won the game getting to the castle. But you haven't won until you defeat the king of the castle."

Luffy looked back at the cloaked man and stared at him, waiting for some kind of move the man seems to claim to have.

"True I lack some things that you have possess, but…" He looked up at the young man. "From what I lack, I make up in other things…"

Then Luffy saw that the candied suits of armor started to move on their own, the lances, spears, and swords aimed at him. He sighed as he moved his hat up a bit. "It's official, you're a grade A nutcase."

"ATTACK!" Called the cloaked man as the nights lunged their pointed objects towards the young man, only for the man to not be there. "What the hell!"

"Gum-Gum!" The young man called as his leg stretched and was aiming towards the candied suits. "Whip!" He knocked down the suits of armor and the man out and brought his leg back in. "That outta shut you up for a while." He said when his name was called.

"Luffy!" Chopper called as well as the two young men they were looking for.

"Hey guys!" He said happily as he hugged the two. "Man, am I glad you two are okay."

"We're just happy someone is able to get us out of here!" Christian said.

"Seriously. If you guys didn't show up, that bastard was gonna do nasty things to my bro." Kit said.

"Huh?" The two said as Christian blushed embarrassedly.

"My bro has a fetish for pain."

"You didn't have to tell them that! You fucking jerk!"

Luffy just laughed. "Zoro has the same thing! Like last time I had my 'time' with him, I scratched his back a bit too hard that it broke skin he immediately gets turned on."

The three looked at the young man, one looked like he didn't need to know that while the two were both thinking about who the hell is this Zoro?

"So, how do we get out of here?" Chopper asked, wanting to change the subject.

At that point there was a moment of silence when everyone looked at the still unconscious cloaked man.

"We do need to turn that nut in…" Kit said as he walked over to the cloaked man to unveil who he is, only for the man to disappear. "What the fuck!"

"He's gone!" Both Chopper and Luffy said as they were baffled by the disappearing act.

"Guys! Look at the cloaks lining!" Christian said as everyone saw that the lining looked like stars going across the sky.

"Is this how we get back?" Kit asked, suspicious of it.

"The guy disappeared…"

"Let's check it out!" Luffy said excitedly as he rammed everyone into the cloak, and like that they left the messed up game world.

}O{

"-fy… -uffy… Luffy!"

The young man groaned when he heard his name being called out. "Na?" He looked up to see Zoro, who sighed and lightly bonked him on the head.

"Seriously Luffy…" He said as he looked to see that Chopper and two young men were waking up as well. "What the hell were you doing in the middle of nowhere?"

Luffy got up and looked to see that he was back in the forest before he and Chopper were taken. "Yosh! We're back!" He cheered.

"Eh?"

"Thank goodness!" Chopper said as he laid back on the ground. "I don't like that place at all!"

"You said it!" Christian said as he noticed Zoro. "Hi, you a friend of Luffy's?"

"This is Zoro!"

Kit came to as well as he and Christian stared at the green haired swordsman before looking at Luffy with jealousy written faces. "Lucky son of a bitch." Both said, causing the swordsman to raise a brow and the young man to laugh.

"I'm not going to ask." Zoro said as he got up. "I'm sure all of you can stand." He said as Luffy got up no problem, followed by the other three. "Good, now let's get out of here and get back to town. Nami was worried sick about you two, and the whole town looks like it's going to fall into a panic attack."

"Sowrry…" The four said.

"Don't apologize to me!" He said as he took the lead.

Kit leaned down to Luffy's ear and whispered. "How is he in bed?"

"He's seme most of the time. But either way he's great."

"How's his ass?"

"Like a rock."

"I hate you so much right now."

"What the hell are you whispering about?" Zoro asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable about the two whispering.

"Nothing!" Kit said before Luffy could say anything. "Just how you two know each other and what not."

Zoro didn't believe the guy, but he was tired and wanted to be out of the forest as soon as possible.

}O{

When they did get to town, the townsfolk gathered around them, congratulating Luffy and Chopper for getting Kit and Christian back before they headed to the ship.

"You are leaving?" The brothers said with sad faces.

"Looks like it…" Luffy said. "We are pirates after all."

"Well, if you ever do come by these waters again, give us a shout!" Kit said.

"Will do."

"Oi! Luffy!"

Everyone turned to see Nami mentioning to get on the ship.

"Gotta go." He said as they exchanged hugs and laters before the young man and reindeer ran pass Zoro, who was helping hoisting the anchor onto the ship.

The two brothers looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"Kit asked as both looked at the swordsman's back and looked back at each other, evil grins on their faces.

Zoro felt a shiver up his back, but shook it off as he was about to head onto the ship when the two brothers stopped him. "What?"

"Oh, just wanted to know something." Both said in unison.

"You two twins?" He asked which the two acted fast and both grabbed his ass and bailed. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" He said, face red with anger and embarrassment.

The two laughed the whole time they were running. "Luffy's right! His ass is as firm as a damn rock!" Kit said.

"And he's such a hot badass! Lucky guy!" Christian said.

}O{

Back at the ship, Zoro was training a lot harder than usual when Luffy came around.

"Na? Zoro, what's up?"

"All you need to know is that if I ever see your new friends, they're dead!"

Luffy didn't know what got his friend pissed, but he knew just how to get rid of it. He went up to the other and wrapped his arms around the man's waist, halting him from any movement. "Would you believe me if I told you I was in a messed up game world where everything was made of candy, but it was all nasty that I can't even eat it."

"There have been stranger things, but go on." He said.

"Well, after playing that game for so long, I started to not like sweets."

"Well that's not going to make that prissy pants happy."

"True… But there's one kind of sweet that I like still…"

"And what's that?" He said as he placed the weights down and turn to face his captain from the corner of his eye.

Luffy grinned as he tip-toed to meet the other's lips with his and deepened that kiss immediately, which caused a game of dominance, which he let the other have it this time.

When they parted, Luffy massaged the other's shoulders. "What's got you so pissed off?"

Zoro lazily glared. "Your new friends grabbed my ass."

"That all?"

Zoro glared, making the other laugh.

"Oh Zoro!" He said with a devilish grin. "Anyone can touch your ass, whether you want them to or not. But…" He slid his hand to the other's waist, and lower than that. "But if anyone were to lay a hand here, they will find out the hard way that no one is supposed to grab there."

"You know that will go up your ass tonight, right?"

Luffy smiled. "I played seme last time, so it's fair."

Zoro grinned. "Yeah, it's fair." He said as he leaned down to passionately kiss his captain once more.

}O{

Back with the brothers.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Christian asked.

"I bet Luffy's getting some tonight after grabbing Zoro's ass."

"Knowing you, you're probably right."

"Like you didn't guess that too."

Both laughed at that.

* * *

Happy New Year everyone!


	43. Chapter 43

Kit: Hey everyone! Kit here and Shoai...

*has an IV attached to her arm and sleeping on a futon and has an eye pillow over her eyes*

Kit: Well lets just say that my previous owner as asked something of her for his boyfriend's b-day, but then it turned to both a belated birthday gift to him and birthday gift to Robin, because that awsome woman is in here as well. And yours truly is in as well, as well as another OC, on the request of OMGKITTY. Well! I better stop babbling and let you guys read this hot, sweaty, lemon to the core, one-shot.

*groans*

Kit: She'll be fine, just ran to a lot of walls lately, but she's recovering nicely. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**_Instructor's Secret Pleasure_**

If anyone would guess at first glance of Nico Robin, the first impression would be a professional, smart, mysterious, and kind. Those would be right about this woman, but what no one would know is that she has a closet case.

Nico Robin, age thirty, combed back raven-blue hair that touched to her lower back, startling blue eyes, nicely olive tan skin, a body any woman would kill for and men drool over, and has a bad case of being a closet yaoifan.

She works as a historian instructor for a college, and Mondays and Wednesdays were her favorite days to teach. Because on those days, four particular students come in and she immediately knew that the group of four were paired off with each other.

The eldest of the four is a young, muscularly built man by the name of Roronoa Zoro. He had short green hair that was combed back, but only loosely as some stray strands from the back were not being held down, elemental tan skin, and has only one working emerald eye while the other showed what some would call a 'warrior's' or 'samurai's' scar. He doesn't really favor the class, but he was required to take it to graduate.

The next eldest is a young man that was muscular, but lean, by the name of Katty Kit. A bit more easy going than the first man, his brown hair spiked a bit in the back but has a few bangs that frame his face nicely, a light tan that isn't as dark as the first or the instructor's but still noticeable, and bright hazel eyes.

The third eldest is another young man who has a similar build as the Kit by the name of Monkey D. Luffy. The fun child of the group has windswept ebony hair, dark chocolate eyes with a crescent scar under the left eye, and usually wears a worn strawhat with a red band around it.

Then the youngest of the four is Katty Christian, the younger brother of Kit. He has short, dark brown, almost black, hair, a similar build to his brother, and dark brown eyes.

If anyone saw the four, anyone would think it was a mix-match of friends who love to get on each other's nerves, a typical guy friendship. That is until Kit would boldly kiss Zoro, who threatens to punch him in the throat if he did that out of the blue again, which was responded with the other three laughing, and Christian wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist and nuzzle while Luffy smiled and leaned into the affection.

Although the majority of the class were used to this sight by now, but to Robin, she can't get enough of it.

Which leads to her next hidden secret, an ability any yoaifan would love to have.

On one of her teaching days with the group, she watched back now and then to see the group, the two youngest would whisper among themselves, and Kit would poke the now sleeping Zoro. Well, she wasn't going to have any of her students sleeping on her.

She faced the board, expertly talking about the history subject while crossing her hands in front of her, as if she was holding her hands like any normal person would. She crossed her index fingers together to create a small 'X' and smiled one of her mysterious smiles as a thought came to her head and focused that thought to Kit.

Kit was mindlessly poking the dead asleep man when a sudden thought came to him. It was strange that he only gets these thoughts only in this class, but it was welcomed in his case as he grinned, looked around to see everyone else paying attention, and reached his hand down to the man's pants and rubbed that part of the male anatomy, waking the eldest up.

"What the hell!" Zoro exploded as he glared at Kit when he felt eyes on him and looked to see Robin, smiling her mysterious yet innocent smile.

"Do you have something to share on the One Hundred Year War, Roronoa-san?" She asked, while mentally fangirling.

"N-No… Sorry to interrupt…" He said, face red from embarrassment as class resumed and he stayed awake.

She smiled as she continued to teach, another successful task.

She has the ability to relay her thoughts to another without them thinking it was hers. But this ability was a complex one and wouldn't work for everyone. She tried something similar with Zoro doing that to Kit, but it was a failure as she learned that although Kit is more than willing to be touchy, Zoro is more controlled on his urges. But that didn't mean he wasn't immune to her ability as she caught him blushing when she sent an innocent thought of simply holding the other's hand under the desk.

She had also tried a similar thought to the other two and was met with willing results.

She learned that Zoro wanted to keep PDA at a minimal, while the other three could care less who was watching them make out. This thought made her think the tough guy was adorable.

But these small things weren't enough for her.

Her ability also allowed her to hear their thoughts and learned that Zoro and Luffy also had a thing for each other as well and that the brother's were okay with it. She learned that they had attempted a four-way once and they haven't found a day to do so again.

This is what she needed to see.

And what better opportunity to get her 'show' than volunteer help to a multicultural event that needed help for the night shift?

She announced this to her class, but she expertly sent the night shift idea to the four, and had to inwardly cheer when she heard the thoughts of willingness to do so. She was really relieved that Zoro was going to go because she sent an additional thought of extra credit if he does this. And he wanted to pass her class enough to do so.

xxx

When the destined day arrived, she had set up a camera for herself as she set up the whole thing. She had sent thoughts to Kit, who she learned through many other thoughts that he usually has lube in his back pack for 'emergencies', to bring enough.

"Whoo hoo! Sleep over!"

She heard Luffy's voice and turned to see that they have arrived.

"It's not a sleep over, baka." Zoro said as he bonked the other on the head. "This is the night shift we have to do for this event."

"It'll still be fun!" Luffy said as he hugged the man he calls his best friend, and to Robin's knowledge half-boyfriend.

"Yeah, he's right Zoro-kun." Kit said as he wrapped an arm around the man's neck. "Don't be such a stick up the ass."

"Don't 'kun' me, asshole."

"Don't be like that!" Kit whined.

"Both of them are right, Zoro." Christian said as he held onto the elder's arm. "We should have fun while working, right?"

Robin could see the faint blush on Zoro's face and couldn't help but think that Zoro is the popular half-boyfriend of the group and found it endearing that such a tough, scary looking man could have three attractive young men hanging off of him. Then a sudden thought came to her if the man is seme or uke. She figured he's mostly seme, but with him and Kit it was hard to tell.

"Hello Nico-sensei!" Christian called out as she smiled and waved to them.

"Thank you for coming so late, not many your age would want to take up the night shift." She said, being professional.

"Are we the only ones here?" Luffy asked, seeing no one else here.

"No, Monkey-san, you four are the only ones men enough to take on the night shift." She said in her mysterious smile.

"Sweet!" Kit and Christian said as they pumped their fists in the air.

"Odd…" Zoro said as he looked around the gymnasium.

"Not many can handle hights, Roronoa-san. Nor will they be able to spend the night on school grounds."

"What wimps…" He said, taking the bait, just like Robin had expected. "So what are we supposed to do?"

She explained what they have to do and left them be. 'Now the fun begins.' She thought as she mentally fangirled squealed as she headed to her office where she got the camera views on her screen and sat back to enjoy.

xxx

Back in the gymnasium, Zoro was serious about getting work done, but due to his lack of direction, he was constantly corrected by the, to him, three idiotic friends/boyfriends, who were hardly working at all.

Kit enjoyed directing the uptight guy, getting some ass to grab when the man's arms were occupied to punch him. Luffy loves to jump on the guy's back because the green haired man was so strong, a compliment that Zoro would take personally and usually wins the other from having a lecture. Christian would trail a finger up along the man's back where the spine is, again when his arms were occupied.

"Would you guys stop that!" He yelled, making the room echo. "Seriously! I would like to get this shit done by morning!"

"We're almost done, take a chill pill." Kit said, the one receiving the yell for another successful ass grabbing mission.

Luffy and Christian finished pinning up the banner and were now looking around the now transformed gymnasium. "We're done!" Both cheered.

Zoro looked and agreed that the room was done. He looked at his watch and saw that the time was nearly midnight. "Well, there's no way we're going home at this hour…" He said when the three found some cheap foam mats and placed them out. He was starting to feel tired and brought out a simple blanket he didn't know he would use. 'Geeze, ever since I took that history class, I've been having strange thoughts. It's a good thing that I only have a semester in that class.' He thought as he was about to lay down when Kit pushed him onto the mat. "What the hell!"

"I'm horny." Kit said bluntly with a devilish grin.

"Well I'm not in the damn mood for your fuck flings."

Kit groaned in disappointment, but not before grinding his hip against the other's.

"Get the fuck off!" He said as he pushed the other off a bit harshly. "Just because you have yet got your hormones under control doesn't mean you can fuck me all you damn want!" His face was red from some anger at his boyfriend to thinking that he's just as needy as he is.

Kit glared at the other and humphed. "Fine! I'll just go to Luffy! At least I can have a good threesome with him and my bro."

"You're just a sick bastard! You know that!"

"And proud of it." He said smugly as he went over to the mentioned two, who were listening to an iPod before Kit glomped them.

Back with Robin, she wanted to see a foursome so she devised a plan in her mind and sent it to the very willing Kit, who then relayed his 'idea' to the two, who also agreed to go along with it.

Back in the gym, Zoro was about to fall asleep when he heard Luffy giggle loudly. He knew from experience that Luffy giggled that loud at the beginnings of a foreplay, and then, once you find the right spot to touch, he would moan. Most of the time he would moan at the lower abdomen, but just above the very sensitive member. And there it was, the moan that made him bite back his own groan.

Before they met the brothers, they were very close but never gone far other than touching. When they have met the brothers, that's when they did their first as a group and learned that they have stamina that normal guys wouldn't be able to unless they risk their health and woman would love to have in a man because, let's face it, women can have up to seven orgasms or more before calling it a day, but only when they have a moment to themselves.

Then Luffy did the combination of a gasp and moan that sent shivers up his spine and was about to look, but thought against it. 'No! They want you to look! They want you to get horny! They want you to join in!' He thought when another thought whispered 'Why not join? When was the last time you got some sexual action?' He tried to strangle that thought when he heard the brother's moan and grunt. He tried covering his ears, but he heard enough to make them echo in his mind.

To everyone, he's Kit's boyfriend, but in reality he has three boyfriends. Luffy, his boyfriend since high school and the brothers have been his boyfriends since the start of college. At first it was strange and he was pretty sure it was illegal to have more than one partner to screw with, but Christian made it clear that it's only wrong if you just have sex with more than one person, a dangerous health hazard, and not satisfying at all. Whereas making love to the same person, or in their case persons, is more or less legal as long as they don't cheat from someone outside their 'circle of love' as Kit puts it. The only thing they have to do is that it's okay if one of the brothers screws either him or Luffy, but they can't screw each other, but they can kiss each other, but only with him and Luffy watching.

The reason why he was mostly Kit's boyfriend is because Kit is older and a sex time bomb that would go off if not checked once in a while to lessen the 'detonation'. But he had has his way with Christian one or two times, but he's mostly Luffy's because they're close to the same age and the very slight height difference makes it easier for him.

Then he realized something he was hoping to avoid. He looked down and knew he was hard. The sounds from earlier ringing in his mind and the memories from that one time and other things made him hard, and he started to feel the need. He cursed himself as he looked, looking like he was going to kill someone, but that was immediately replaced to dumbstruck.

**==Lemon==**

Luffy was on his back, shirt open but not fully off, pants down to his ankles with Kit in-between his legs and Christian just over Luffy's head. Kit was shirtless, pants undone but not off, and his head bobbed up and down in-between the dark haired young man's legs. Christian has his pants off and his shirt was hanging off on one side as Luffy was bobbing his head up and down between his legs.

Kit moved his hand under Luffy's bottom and rubbed at the entrance, making Luffy moan in his throat, which vibrated to Christian's member, making his take in a shaky and moaning breath. Luffy reached his hand over Christian's ass and gave one cheek a squeeze, making him whine and attempted to hit Luffy on the head, making him chuckle which vibrated and making him moan.

Then Luffy did a different approach as he placed his hands on the small of the lower back, nails to the skin and slowly moved his hand with enough pressure to create his mark on the other's skin, which Christian gasped loudly and moaned as Luffy repeated that method.

'Damn the way he gets turned on by pain.' He thought as his hormones won over his logic. 'It's been months damnit!' He thought angrily as he got up and was about to take off his pants when a hand stopped him. He looked and saw Kit and his predatory grin.

"About time you came to your senses…" He said as he snaked his hand along the inner thigh, making the man hiss in discomfort as he saw the ever growing tent of his jeans. He then snaked his hands under the shirt and lightly touched the muscled abdomen.

Luffy came up behind Zoro and placed his hands under the man's shirt as well, but he placed his hands on the shoulder blades and slowly clawed his way down, earning a few throatful growls from the man.

Christian came from the side and teased the man by placing his index finger at the hem of the pants and then took some pity and undid the pants, freeing the large member from the confines of the jeans.

Kit got the shirt off, which he then threw off to the side and signaled the two to take a step back. "On guard." He said as he tackled Zoro down on the mat.

"The fuck was that about!" Zoro said as Kit pinned him down by the shoulders.

"How about a thank you, bastard." Kit said as he kissed the man below him, who was struggling.

"Er, Kit, I think he's trying to say something…" Christian pointed out as he leaned up against Luffy, who was chuckling at the sight.

Kit parted from the kiss and lazily glared at his brother. "I know that, but I don't want him to say anything right now…"

"Why the fuck should I thank you for knocking me back on my ass, fucker!"

"You see what I mean?" Kit whined as Luffy laughed.

"You look like you're gonna fall, Zoro!" Luffy pointed out, earning a glare from the man.

"Thank you Luffy…" He said as Kit started to attack his neck. "And as for you!" He flipped them over and pinned the other's arms over his head, a shark-like grin on his face. "You're going to be punished."

Kit grinned as well before playfully struggling. "Oh no, love, please don't!" He said as he 'accidently' rubbed his member against the man above him, which was roughly held down as well by the man's other hand. "What the fuck man?"

Zoro looked pleased by this as he leaned down to the other's ear and whispered heatedly. "What don't you understand about being 'punished'?"

"You going to give me blue balls or something?" Kit said, glaring at the other above him.

Zoro chuckled deeply as he looked to where the other two were, who were just watching them. "Oi Chris, Luffy, you bored just watching us?"

The two knew what he meant and looked at each other before looking at the other. "What do you have in mind, Zoro?" Luffy asked, knowing a few positions that can be worked in this situation.

"If memory served me right, I topped you the last time we did this." Zoro said. "And that Christian was the one being punished for stealing the last of the popcorn."

Luffy grinned, catching on. "I remember now…" He said as he looked at Christian. "Looks like you're going to have payback as well."

Christian caught on as well as he grinned. "I wonder how tight you are after the last time? Zoro did stretched you out last time."

"That was months ago though…"

"Oh it's going to be like that, huh?" Kit said as he looked at the two and then the other above him. "That's so cheap."

"With all due respect." Zoro said as he gave the member a squeeze, earning a gasp. "I'm not the one under your mercy." He pointed out as Luffy went behind him, and Christian behind him. He took the other's pants off before wetting three fingers.

"Want me to prepare you or go dry?" Luffy asked, trailing a finger from the top of the man's spine to the small of the back, making the man shiver, getting Kit turned on.

"Whatever you want, Luffy." He said as he placed in the first finger into Kit, making him a bit uncomfortable.

"Damn your finger is rough."

"Well sorry, I don't use that girly hand lotion crap you and your brother use."

"Its hand sanitizer you dumbass! And we got our mother's hands, so lay off!" He said as he felt the other enter a second finger in. "Now you're just being an ass!"

"I've decided to prepare you Zoro."

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Thanks for letting me- AH!" He exclaimed as he felt three fingers enter him. "The fuck, Luffy!"

"You already got two fingers in Kit, and you didn't seem to care to go for the step by step thing, besides…" He looked to the side and lowered his head to see the man's member. "You seem to enjoy that surprise." He said as he moved his hand to do the pulling in and out motion.

Zoro grunted as he did enjoy it now. "You did warn me…" He said as his face started to flush as he put in a third finger into Kit.

"You look hot when you're blushing, babe." Kit said with a teasing grin, earning a glare as he tried to imitate a spike going up the other's ass. "Easy! I take it back!"

Zoro grinned once more. "Why should I? You're being punished…" He said heatedly, which was ruined when Luffy found that spot of nerves.

"And you're so beautiful when you're being fucked." Kit said as another sharp jab hit his nerves, making him scream in ecstasy. "Son of a bitch!"

"That's more like it." He said as Luffy entered him, followed by the other grunting when Christian entered himself into Luffy. "Now…" He took the fingers out and replaced those with himself.

Kit grunted, but grinned. "Still huge as ever…"

"You're one to talk." He said as he grabbed the member and started to pump along with his thrusts, feeling Luffy doing the same, while feeling the panting breaths that the other was feeling Christian inside of him.

Back in the office, Robin was practically on edge as she watched this. The grunting, gasping, moaning, and the movement of the bodies moving in a way that she had to bring a napkin to her nose.

Back in the gym, the four thrusted against one another before Luffy exclaimed and scratched Zoro's back hard enough to break skin as he released, Christian following afterward. Zoro continued to thrust into Kit before both released and the room was filled with their spent pants as each separated from each other and laid back on the mat.

**==End==**

"Fuck…" Kit said with a small grin.

"Say it again and I'll kick your ass out into the cold." Zoro said.

Luffy chuckled. "No you won't Zoro. You're not that much of an ass to do that."

"Same goes for you."

Christian couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Give it up, there's no one here but us."

Zoro sighed as he let them win this discussion, for now.

"We definitely need to do that again soon." Kit said, earning a lazy punch to the chest.

"For the love of sanity, learn to keep your hormones in check, will you?"

"Oh don't give me that." Kit said. "You needed this, and don't you dare lie."

"Go to sleep already…"

"And don't change the subject." He said with a yawn. "Ah, fuck it." He curled up against the other and fell asleep.

Zoro shook his head as he saw that Luffy and Christian were curled up against each other as well. He moved their bangs away from their faces, stirring Luffy to look at him.

"How'd I do?" Luffy asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk right tomorrow." He said, earning a giggle from the other.

"Hey, Zoro."

"Hm?"

"Do you think we can always be together?"

"We made it this far…" Zoro said as he grabbed the other's hand. "And no one suspected us yet, so I guess we're going to be okay for quite a while."

Luffy smiled. "We are an unusual couple, times two."

Zoro chuckled as Luffy yawned. "Get some sleep, Luffy."

He nodded as he closed his eyes. "You have a tight ass, by the way."

"Shut up." He said as the other finished with a chuckle before snoring. He shook his head and finally closed his eyes as sleep over took him.

Robin let out a content sigh as she turned off the monitor. "That was definitely worth the wait." She said. "And it seems that they all needed it, badly." She giggled. "I'm so fortunate to be their instructor." She went to her makeshift bed and set her alarm early before the other staff members could come in and busted on the four. "No way am I going to bring an uncomfortable note after such a wonderful display of love." She giggled once more before falling asleep.

* * *

Kit: And that's that for this one-shot!

*groans*

Kit: Oh, she's waking up. Well! I hope you guys like this and to let you guys know that she's going to take a break for... a while... school thing and whatnot. Cause right now she's on the verge of being brain dead and not focusing right now. So, until further info, laters!


	44. Chapter 44

OMG I'm so sorry everyone for being absent for months now, but finals are coming up for me, and there's a few classes that I really, really, really need to pass so I don't have to worry about it. And there was something up with my computer but it's all good now, and I was running out of ideas for the gift fics.

*imagines gasps of horror*

But I was struck with an inspiration from another fic of a different anime fandom to use the words found in the dictionary and come up with something that goes along with it's meaning. And so I did just that. Currently I'm up to the 'K's, but I got all the belated ones including one who is a new reviewer and asks to have one, so I did that one as well. I'll let you guys know now, I don't think this is my best ones, but I don't think they're that horrible either.

So without further ado, this is for Sanji's belated gift from me and I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll let you know who else got a belated gift from this point until we get to Dream-san's because Luffy's will be up next and his is only a few days away.

Enjoy!

* * *

Abide

1)Put up with; tolerate 2)To remain; endure 3)To dwell; reside

xxxxx

Sanji wakes up early in the morning every day since he joined the crazy Strawhat crew. And on some of those days since then he would find that the captain would be missing from the men's quarters, and it doesn't take their doctor to know exactly where the childish pirate leader is at the moment.

He dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen, where he found not only the captain but also the first mate, fast asleep on the floor, shirts on the floor besides them and the unmistakable love bites on the captain's back was a clear indication of what went on last night to the early hours.

He wasn't at all surprised to see this. He had known about it after being with the crew a few months. It shocked him at first when he found them, even went so far as cleaning the kitchen all morning while everyone had to have breakfast outside. But now it was something he was used to seeing.

He looked around to find anything that would indicate that he needed to clean. When finding none, he proceeded to cook, noting that the lock on the fridge had evidence that the captain was trying to get through, again. Another thing he got used to.

Halfway, he heard the black mopped haired, lanky captain moan out to signal that he's awake, and prepared to kick the other out of the kitchen, as he has done every morning, afternoon, and evening before every meal.

"Food!"

Swift kick.

"Itte! What the hell Sanji!"

"Wait until it's done! Baka!"

"Would you keep it down?"

"Zoro!" The captain said, brown eyes seemed to sparkle at the sound of the green haired, muscular man.

"Oh good, you're up." He said as he used a wooden spoon to slap the greedy hands from the pan. "Be useful and keep your idiot lover away from my kitchen until breakfast is ready." He didn't have to look back to see the green eye glaring burning holes behind his short blond hair. "You better clean up too." He said as he heard a gruff 'humph' before hearing a whine from the captain.

"But I'm so hungry…"

"When aren't you, Luffy?" Zoro said as he hefted the other over his shoulder, to keep the captain from trying to struggle away.

Sanji knows how everything will happen as he continues to cook. But he can't help but feel a slight bit of jealousy towards those two, but it was something he tolerated every day while he continues to fawn over the two women on board.

* * *

Sweet and simple. There will be short ones and long ones. Fluffy, sexy, and or both. Just another heads up.

I hope you enjoyed reading and let's continue.


	45. Chapter 45

This belated gift fic is for Franky. Enjoy

* * *

Bailiwick

One's specific area of interest, skill, or authority

xxxxx

Franky worked on the blue prints for an upgrade of one of the cannons for Sunny with the crew's sharpshooter, who also has a talent to work at his speed and creativity. He knew that every one of the members have something that separates from everyone else, but also complement each other when the time came. His skill lies in the modeling of the ship and all her assets. And as a shipwright, his authority to her is up most important to manage her, their home.

Usopp has the same skill sets as he does, but the main skill is hitting the bull's eye at pinpoint center. Although he lies and sometimes cowers behind someone among them, he is not someone to brush aside either. For even he can find the courage and speak out louder than they would, because saying the truth is deeply felt and shakes the very soul to whoever hears him.

Brook is a musician who does fencing, but would rather spend from dusk to dawn playing his violin that keeps the atmosphere light, airy, and above all, simple yet complex like the crew. Although nothing but bones (Yohohoho!) his skills as a fencer is without question and anyone who doesn't know him would regret disregarding him as weak and useless. Even their swordsman sees this skill and regards him as a fellow swordsman, and that speaks volumes coming from him.

Their doctor, a reindeer named Chopper, does medicines and everything to keep the crew healthy and strong, but also makes things to help them in battle as well. His role is mostly important than anyone realizes, because he is the one they go to when they are hurt beyond the norm for them, and when one is ill, he is the one they depend on the most.

Robin was a former assassin, but her real skill lies in the history books and everything that wasn't in the pages. Not many people realize just how her knowledge of things help them through their journey, but she's quite proud of her skill and likes to keep it quiet, hence the mysterious atmosphere that she's known.

Sanji's main skill is cooking, and each meal is left with no leftovers from the pre-cooking stage, everything he used is in the dishes. But when it comes to fighting, those legs can level buildings and launch cannons with a simple swing.

Nami is gifted with sensing the weather and reading the map as well designing it. Like Robin's knowledge, her sense of the weather saves them from many major storms and guiding them from disastrous results, which is very good in his case since Sunny is his pride and joy and would very much like to avoid any non-battle related damage. She, like Usopp, isn't really a fighter until the moment demands it, and everyone knows her strength as a woman and everyone would like to avoid her as much as possible when there is no fighting going on. She can easily get tempered and after every battle, she reveals more of her warrior side to keep everyone in line, though she isn't the captain.

Zoro is two things, swordsman and first mate in that order. His skill is swordsmanship, and considered one of the strong members of the crew, while Sanji was also in that category there were some faults when it came to fighting against a woman, and one of among the serious ones on board. But he has also been with the crew the longest, therefore the knowledge of their captain is better known and understood by him like Robin with foreign language from an ancient culture. He has been with their childlike captain longer than anyone and a lot of times they can carry a conversation without speaking a word to one another. If anyone were to question the captain, they would look to him to see if the decision made was plausible or not. Many times Zoro never voiced his questions against the captain, and a few rare times he would set the captain straight when he does disagree with the decision.

Luffy, the captain, is by far has the important skill that none can easily acquire even if they tried. His skill lies in overlooking the rumors of the person and bringing hope to the oppressed and the nonbelievers. His smiles can be contagious to those who have hope and relighting dreams that were once thought to have died. When he does get serious, that was the point that the oppressor would be wise to step down, and many don't, and the power is unleashed to show everyone that he can do it, that he is one man with limitations like anyone else, but he is unlimited at the same time. Although everyone is annoyed by him constantly, they also know that he is captain for a reason that only they would know.

Looking at the captain and first mate now, he can tell that there was something serious on the young captain's mind, for only Zoro was able to listen and never tell until it felt right to reveal it. He saw the first mate grab the captain's hand in a rare gesture of comfort that says that he's there to listen and never question it. He and the rest of the crew know that their relationship is closer than anyone can realize it, but it was something that they acknowledged and respect it as it is.

He never cared for all these things except for one thing: Life is good on the Sunny.

* * *

Life is good, and don't you forget it.


	46. Chapter 46

This is for Dreamkitty. I did add a bit of an innuedo thing here, but I had fun with it. Enjoy.

* * *

Calisthenics

Gymnastic exercises designed to develop muscular tone and promote physical well-being

xxxxx

Everyone knows that Zoro works out constantly, and naps afterward. Everyone knows that Luffy wants to play practically every day, which most of the crew members are either busy or were not interested in playing. Everyone would throw the young captain towards a sleeping Zoro, hoping that either the captain would take a nap, after unsuccessfully trying to wake up the swordsman, or the other would get up to argue and then relent to play with the other.

This day, however, the ship was quiet except for the soft playing of the violin in the ocean breeze.

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper asked as he looked up from his book of medical procedures.

"I remember seeing him and Swordsman-san head up to the weight room this morning after breakfast." Robin said, also reading a thick history book.

"As long as he's not running around saying how bored he is, I don't care." Nami said, reading the newspaper and looking at the compass device on her wrist, making sure they are on course.

"Oi, lunch is ready!" Sanji called from the kitchen, which everyone filed in and waited to see a sweaty captain and a tired and equally sweaty swordsman. "You two have to wash up before you sit down. You'll stink up the place."

"We're going to continue what we're doing after this, so it doesn't matter." Zoro said as he sat down defiantly, Luffy doing the same but only because he was hungry.

Sanji hated when the man would annoy him like this and open a window so that the sweat smell wouldn't contaminate the kitchen.

"What were you guys doing?" Usopp asked, seeing how worked up the two are.

"Zoro's teaching me this thing called calisthenics. It's pretty hard." He said as he engulfed his food.

"Easy there, Luffy." Zoro said in a rare display of concern for the captain. "If you just shove food down you'll make your stomach cramp up when we work out again."

"Nah? But that never happens to me."

"That's because you haven't worked out as much as I have." He said as he took his time eating. "It's important to balance things out. Be glad that the food Crap Cook brings out actually helps with the process to keep up."

'Was that a compliment?' Many of the crew members thought, knowing that he usually puts Sanji's food down to annoy the living daylights out of the pirate chef.

"Is that why you're such a lightweight when you eat?" Luffy asked bluntly as he stole a slab of meat off the man's plate, who then stole it right back.

"Weren't you listening?"

"But I don't get stomach cramps! Girls have that more often!" This, of course was earned a heeled shoe to the back of his head.

"It's called a period! And our cramps are not in our stomachs!" Nami said, obviously pissed. "And give me back my shoe before I impale you with my other one!"

"Okay, okay…" He said as he returned the shoe and lunch ended.

oxoxo

About an hour later, some wondered what the two were doing, and so led Nami and Sanji to go check on them.

"I bet they're just as sweaty as they were at lunch." Sanji said, shivered at the disgusting sight in his mind.

"What did you expect? Zoro is such a hard ass when it comes to training." She said. "I'm surprised that he actually talked Luffy into training with him."

By the time they reached to the door leading to the weight room, they heard grunts and a few whines.

"Damn it Luffy! Keep up will you?"

"But Zoro! You're pushing too hard! I can't get all of it!"

That made the two listeners stop at their tracks with shocked 'WTF' faces as they looked at each other.

"Did you hear that, right?" Nami whispered as the blonde nodded before a whine was heard.

"Zoro…" Came Luffy's tired, breathy, pitched moan.

"Keep going, you're almost there." Came Zoro's husky groan.

Both the listeners were imagining a sprawled out Luffy on the mat and Zoro above their captain, smiling wolfishly as the younger was red faced, panting, and a few tears at the corner of his eyes. Both were snapped out of their dirty thinking when they heard a pitched cry and the cry of Luffy's name was heard inside. Nami opened the door and Sanji planned on kicking the swordsman's hand in, but paused to see that there was nothing that can be even remotely be related to what they were thinking.

Luffy was holding his arm, where a bruise is forming, and Zoro was standing besides the other, and was looking at the arm, but now both where looking at the intruders.

"We were checking up on you and we heard you cry out." Nami said, getting over her shock first.

"Oh, yeah, I was doing the hand stand pushups and I lost my balance and banged my elbow pretty hard." Luffy explained, lifting his arm a bit to emphasize his point. "It's a good thing I'm rubber, or this would've been broken."

"True, but now you would have to take it easy for a few weeks until the bruise heals." Zoro said, brushing off the two.

"Aw! But I had a lot of fun, though you're absolutely ruthless!"

The dirty thought came back and left just as quickly for the two as Zoro sighed.

"You're the one who complained for me to teach you. There's a thing called consequences for action."

"My other arm is still good, can you teach me the one arm push up thing. I've seen you do it a lot."

"Damn it Luffy! Didn't you hear what I just told you!"

"Well! We just wanted to make sure you guys are okay." Nami said as she and Sanji left them be. "I would've sworn something went on in there."

"Same." Sanji said as he mentioned about getting ready for dinner.

oxoxo

Back in the weight room, Zoro suggested to do a cool down exercise before dinner is ready when he felt a hand found its place on his abs and traveled up to his chest. He looked at the hand then at Luffy, who had a wolfish grin. "Not now Luffy. I don't want to chance someone else listening in." He said.

"They thought we were doing something though…" Luffy said as he took a step closer and his hand went up from the chest to the back of the man's neck. "And from what it sounds like… they think you're taking advantage of me."

"Well you did sound like you were on the bottom." He said with a slight grin. "Which isn't too far from the truth." This earned him a glare and the other walking out of the weight room.

"You get night shift, Captain's orders." He said a bit angrily.

Zoro sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair. "I certainly need the cool night air anyway…" He said, knowing the other would cool down as well and would find him if he needed to 'talk'.

* * *

Ending is a fail, I know. But like I mentioned earlier, I kinda enjoyed writing this.


	47. Chapter 47

This goes out to our favorite liar and sharpshooter, Usopp! I hope you like it.

* * *

Daft

Mad; crazy, foolish; stupid

xxxxx

Usopp knew a lot of things since he joined the Strawhat crew. He knew that no matter what happened, they were, above all, a crazy crew that can do about anything to help each other, free the oppress, or just raise hell when the chain of events start from whatever happens to them.

Releasing a man from death after being promised to walk away a free man after two months, only to bring down a corrupt general, is one form of crazy. But it led to freeing both the man and town in the process.

Saving a town by a bunch of pirates, but then get chased out of the town due to a misunderstanding was another.

Helping him save his home town and an innocent girl's life in one morning is another form of crazy, if not stupid when they're up against a killer who would even harm his own men to get what he wants.

Helping a sea ferrying restaurant from being taken over by a legendary pirate that was also a rouge navy officer is crazy.

Taking down a fishman's reign in the oppressed town and saving one of the crew members is just as crazy as it gets. Or so he thought.

Getting out of Rouge town alive after being pursued and then be able to survive going up the Reverse Mountain to get to the other side, only to come face with a huge whale, be swallowed by said whale, and end up saving it was crazy.

All their adventures before Drum (now Sakura) Island with a princess tagging along was crazy, but not as crazy as saving yet another oppressed town that tried to hurt them and gaining a reindeer doctor.

Then saving an entire kingdom from a man, who sought to create the desert area his utopia. Clearing the king's name and was even honored as guests in the palace before having to leave before causing them more trouble for housing them was foolish for the king, but it all worked out.

Going up into the sky in their ship is crazy, but then have to save yet another oppressed kingdom and bring peace to the inhabitants before going back down. Then they had to escape what was believed to be an inescapable fort by a ton of crazy ideas, but they made it through.

Then the case with Robin and Franky was beyond anything that he could imagine, but he was there to see everyone doing every crazy thing possible to get back their crew mates and after all that they gained a new ship and he was accepted back after fighting with the captain.

Then the deal with Thriller Bark and Brook was both scary and crazy that it was maddening, but they were able to save everyone trapped there.

They met up a former enemy who quickly became a friend after being forgiven and met some new friends as they head over to a new place, where there were more things going on and more problems that were faced. But in the end everyone were forced to separate to places unknown and were unable to meet up until two years. Two long, crazy, stupid, productive years.

Getting into Fishman Island is by far the craziest thing they've done so far, and were now in another kind of power struggle where there are those who hate them for some misunderstanding, and a crew that sought to bring down something that could spell doom for others that were not related to them.

But through all of the craziness that transpired from when he was accepted on board the first time, what was the craziest of all was the unwavering loyalty between the captain and first mate. Whether apart or together, they trust that things would go okay.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	48. Chapter 48

This is for Brook, the shortest one I've made in a long, long time. Enjoy.

* * *

Elate

To make proud or joyful; filled with delight

xxxxx

Brook loves playing on his violin. He loves playing happy songs, songs of praise, songs that would make people sing out and feel better. He also plays songs that were sad, songs of those who have moved onto the greatest journey of all, the one after one dies, and songs of missing someone whether for good or a little hope to be reunited one day.

But no other song gives him more delight then the ones about love.

He was playing one day when he caught sight of a lanky young man with black, messy hair, brown eyes shining like a new coin with excitement, dragging along a slightly older, well built man with light green, short hair, a stone face of slight annoyance and warrior like, and a sharp green eye while the other was closed forever with a single slashed mark.

To anyone it would look like two very close friends hanging out (or forced to). But to him he can see the love between the two, the way the young man would hold the other's wrist, very close to the hand, and the way the other's steely expression soften and smiles at whatever the other was enthusiastically mentions something.

He felt a lively, yet loving melody come up to his chest, traveled to his hands, and played the feeling into a song, making the two stop to listen, bringing them closer together. He loves the fact that the music that made them stop to listen and bring them together is the same song that inspired him to play.

That is usually the best kind of music in the world.

* * *

Shortest ever. Let's continue.


	49. Chapter 49

This is for Dream-san, I hope you enjoy it because this was a bit tough for me to do especially with the definition. It's a complete contrast. But enjoy anyway.

* * *

Fain

Happily; gladly

xxxxx

Roronoa Zoro is a young man of self honor, focus, and pride. But due to the ever growing financial problem, he would have to accept a position that would harm two of three things he holds in high regard, but one of them is the one he would need: focus. Because he would become a man servant to the heir of the company's youngest and, since the tragic accident two years ago to the eldest, only heir.

He never liked the idea of babysitting, especially to one only two years his minor. But he would have to spend the next two years looking after, following, and other things a man servant would do with a master. He hated the idea that he would follow someone's orders, but what was he to do with the financial issue? And this paid really well.

Which was a surprise to him that only one would pick his name when he applied, even though he didn't have a lot of hope to begin with.

He didn't have a face of a house servant; he has a war-witnessing face with a scar stealing his left sight to prove it. His body wasn't built to do simple carrying of trays of teas and bite snacks, he was built to lift weights heavier than him and to be able to lift stones with no more than a grunt of effort. His hands were not molded to pour tea into a cup and hand it out like a gentleman's with a ladies hand, his were toughened to hold the sword that was heavier than a knife and years of tough field work. He was not the handsome, lean man with a kind, solemn smile that greets strangers with a curt nod of the head, he was a man built to fight with a face that would frighten weaker souls.

Many told him he wouldn't get hired, one even laughed at his face, a man servant of only six months and one of his acquaintances he wished he's never knew to begin with. The people who work with the process told him flat out that they expect to only hold his application for a week before he would have to find work elsewhere, which was easier said than done due to his back ground in being in a war, which led to the economic issue in the first place.

No one wanted to hire him because he served longer than the other troop members, because he felt more at ease fighting the enemy than going somewhere to escape the field. He was a veteran, but he had no one to congratulate him on a job well done or that he was lucky to be alive. He didn't serve longer not only because he felt at ease, but because there was no one he have the need to return to. So when the war was over, he was glad because it got pointless, but also wished some angry member would end him and he would be spared what he's facing now.

But after putting in the application, he immediately got word in less than half a day that he got accepted, and that the one who accepted it was none other than Monkey D. Dragon, the city's main hope to regain solidarity in everything after the war, which took his older and adoptive son two years prior.

oxoxo

He now stood before the company building that he was to meet his employer and the one he would be serving for two years, or longer depending on how Dragon's reform plans worked. He has a feeling that he may as well be spending five years by how chaotic the office itself looked when he was introduced to the man. The man looked like he also served in a different branch, but unlike him, Dragon held the commonwealth attitude that was the norm to those not afflicted or witnessed war.

"Oh! You must be Roronoa, come in, and don't mind the mess, it's supposed to look like this." Dragon said as he looked through the papers that he was organizing into a growing pile of other papers that were similar to whatever issue was on them. "You're probably wondering why you're here and not at my home where you can be better acquainted with your surroundings and whatnot."

Zoro noticed the signs of stress of some unknown enemy plaguing the man. "Not entirely sir." He responded honestly. "I do not care where I meet as long as I know who would acquire the service I applied." This was responded with a tired chuckle and a stressed out sigh.

"You and I are alike, but I'm able to get this position after seeing all that… But you stayed until the very end…" Dragon looked, the noticeable tattoo on the left side of his face was seen as tired brown eyes looked into steely emerald. "If you believe I was the one to pick your application, you would be mistaken."

This was surprising to him, figuring that because they were somewhat similar that the man would pity him to give him this job. And he hated pity more than anything. "You didn't sir?"

The man shook his head as the door banged open to reveal a young man of nineteen with messy, short black hair with a small scar under the left eye. "Hey Dad!" He said, his brown eyes showed the child like enthusiasm as the orbs looked at the other occupant and smiled brightly that it could put the sun to shame. "This him?"

"Yes, Luffy, this is the man you picked from the list."

Zoro looked at the man before looking back to the one he would be serving. 'This guy? He's the one who picked me?' He thought as the other bounced up to him like a puppy.

"Sugoui! You're just as tough looking as the application said you are."

'I was the one who wrote it.' He thought, but held his tongue as he bowed. "Young Monkey-sama, it's a pleasure to meet you." He thought as he straightened, only to see an unhappy, serious look to the young man. 'What did I do wrong?' He thought, thinking he did the appropriate thing to do.

"First of, Zoro, don't ever call me master when we are not in public. It's Luffy to you. Got it?"

He blinked, but he nodded none the less. "Understood."

"Second, when we are in public, don't act like all stuffy like they expect you to, you're doing a good job just being attentive." He said with an upturn of his lips. "Third, you will dress casual when there's no meeting, and formal when there is or when Dad throw's a company party." He smiled a bit more. "Fourth, when we go out when there's nothing important going on, loosen up. I do like to go out and about, so expect to be dragged around to a lot of places." He chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips. "And lastly, I like to spar on impulse when I'm bored and there's nothing really important that needs my attention." He grinned like a challenger asking for a challenge. "So be ready to give me your all when I ask you to spar with me. No questions about it unless it's serious, like you're not well or something."

And for the first time for a long time before the war, he mirrored the smile and feeling a swell of joy of the thought that he wouldn't mind signing a life contract if it meant that he can do this. "I never once got sick when I was fighting, and I don't think I'm going to be anytime soon."

Luffy smiled as he nodded. "Good! Then Zoro!" He held out his hand. "It's great to finally meet you, and I'm glad you accepted the terms."

He repeated the action. "Your terms are unusual, but I'm glad to follow them as long as you hold up to them as well."

Luffy chuckled as he moved to reach over his shoulder to put the straw hat on his head. "Right! And if there's a change, we'll talk it over. You're too cool a guy to let go."

"Cool?" He questioned as he felt a sense of pride that was odd to him.

"Well, yeah." He said like it's the most obvious thing in the world before looking around the other to see Dragon. "Can Zoro and I go home now? I have school tomorrow. You got the papers for Zoro, right?"

"Of course." He said. "It wasn't easy to pull through, but it did."

"Pardon?" Zoro said, being lost.

"You'll attend the college Luffy attends and go to all of his classes. So you better act like the best friend to pull off not looking like the man servant." He said with a teasing smile.

"This is starting to look more like body guard work."

"Yes, but getting one would raise suspicion at home."

"Why?"

"Dad believes someone is working on the inside." Luffy said, not at all troubled sounding as his father. "I haven't noticed anything different."

"I see." He said as he was dragged out with a simple "I'll be late coming home," from Dragon, and he was already heading towards the mansion home that would also be his for the time he serves.

"I get a good feeling that we're going to be the best of friends." Luffy said with an infectious smile.

"Ah?"

Luffy giggled. "I decided!" He called out, leaving the man utterly confused, but not quite out of place either.

oxoxo

It was half a year when the insider finally let himself known and tried to shoot Luffy when he had his back turned. Being in the war for a long time, Zoro's senses heightened in gatherings as busy as the one they were in. And the fact that he didn't trust one of the male servants was also a good factor to have, especially the one who tried to potentially kill the one he had come to know as a friend, and secretly more.

He looked back, saw the slight glint of the barrel of a gun and the next thing he knew was that he pushed the other away, took the bullet to the chest, but he went after the man, using his giving out weight to trap the man before his world blurred to black. Hearing Luffy's voice calling out to him like a distant song.

When he woke up, he was greeted with the sight of relief from Luffy before being showered with affection that he was used to after the first month or two working. But this time it was different as he truly felt that he was missed that he hadn't felt after the war, and because he had been by the other's side since the day they were introduced, he can honestly admit that he was completely happy for the first time in his entire life.

"Zoro! Don't scare me like that again!" Luffy said, trying to look demanding, but only looked like a pouting child who was told he wasn't able to do something.

He couldn't help but chuckle with a grin that was becoming a part of his limited facial expression. "As long as no one plans on coming after you, then that's a guarantee." He said with an easy smile on his face. "Besides, he was an amateur at best if he can't aim for the vital spot."

"Baka! You were bleeding like the water in Niagara Falls in fricken America."

"It's between the border of Canada and America, nitwit. And don't be so dramatic, you're not a damn woman."

"I almost lost my best friend, damnit! How do you expect me to react!" He said with his arms waving about, making the man laugh. "It's not funny!" But the man continued to laugh.

* * *

Yeah... Moving on!


	50. Chapter 50

This is for Laughing Bandit and I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Genesis

The origin of something

xxxxx

It started with him tied to a pole in the secluded part of the marine's base and the lanky teen that came up to him saying that he will become part of a pirate crew. He refused, but the other wouldn't budge as if he were listening to the wind.

When he learned that he was going to die, when promised that he will walk after the situation he puts himself through, he learned through another, not quite confident teen about the other who came earlier. And at the face of death, the teen jumped in front of the fired bullets, only for them to bounce back as if it was nothing special.

Their first fight together started a deal between them, told him his dreams of being the best swordsman in the world. A dream that was outrageous as the teen's dream to be Pirate King. After the fight, he made it final by calling the teen 'Captain'.

It started with a fight between him and the man who is known to be the best in the world. He fought with everything he has and still couldn't land a hit on the man, seeing just how little he knew about the sword's technique. He had let his pride get the better of him, thinking he couldn't be that far away from his goal. He was left with a deep wound on his chest as he heard the call of his name from Luffy, who had held people back from helping him in this personal battle. He felt weak, someone that the future Pirate King shouldn't need, he made a vow to him. To be strong and never lose another fight between swords until he defeats the man who had shown him just how weak he is.

It was agreed with the sound of the captain's chuckle. It was light and childish, but it meant so much to hear that from the one he recognizes as someone who is like him, a man whose goals are far too big to be possible but are willing to fight to the death to pursue it.

It started as a casual day in the town of the famous Pirate King, the place where he was born and died. It started off a beautiful day as he found his two new swords, which he got for free, met up a woman who his childhood rival would've been if she lived long enough, and where he almost lost his captain when the rivaling pirate crew came back for revenge. If not for the sudden storm and that lightening hitting that cutlass and taking down that execution platform, he would've lost the other for good. He tried to reach him, cutting his way through the other pirates that were in his way, but he was quietly thankful that the other was damn lucky. He was sure that he couldn't reach his goal without the other who has a goal similar to his in impossibilities.

It started with a misunderstanding and a fight between them. He had saved everyone from being captured so easily by the well acted display of welcome with food, drink, and women in the chef's case. But he knew the captain, still much a naïve child taking candy from a stranger, and there was no reasoning until both let out their anger in their own way possible, a chance to see how strong they are against one another, knowing both are strong in their own rights. The fight would've gone well into the light of dawn if not for the navigator stopping them with a strength that she rarely displays unless her temper reaches its max.

When they did talk it over, he expected the other to laugh about it and mention something about not saying it before, but it still ticked him off none the less. But it was understandable that they were an equal match, even though the captain's only weapons were his body alone, he has three katanas that can easily cut the other to ribbons, but the fight proved that his captain can fight him just as fiercely as he would with only the clothes on his back.

It started when he caught the princess that his captain threw at him to keep her away from the man that is the main cause to her kingdom's distress. He knew the other was going to stay behind to fight the man while he and the others go ahead and get to the kingdom for the princess to tell the people the truth. The revolution would start by the time they get there, but they had to get there regardless. He had no doubts that the captain would fight with everything he has and more, but what bothers him that he wouldn't know what's happening or if the man is too much for the other to handle alone. But he was told to take everyone to the kingdom and help the princess, and he was going to do just that.

When he finally gets to see him again, he was on the king's back, passed out and showed that he fought a good fight like he and the others have. It was by miracle that they were not taken by the marines that were there as well, but the time they were recovering guests he was silently thankful that, although they were pirates, a negative reputation too many, they were doing a lot of good while being stronger. He has learned how to cut steel out of instinct in one of his fights, but knew he has to master it so it could be conscious as well. He was getting stronger, and that means that their deal from the beginning is kept seriously even when the teen isn't that most of the time.

It started with doubt towards their new member, a woman with a shady reputation and a mysterious past, but none of them really care to know straight off since it somehow leaks down the way. He himself never mentioned his past to the man who asked him to join, nor did the other ever ask about it. He didn't know much about his captain's past as well, only that he had eaten the devil fruit as a child and that he has an older brother. They knew everyone else's past but not everyone knows theirs. He didn't really care to share, but he didn't really trust the woman at first, but later down the vast sea she's shown her worth to the crew.

When he had learn why the mysterious woman left them, he was just as determined as his captain and crew to get her back, but what he had learn between him not trusting to understanding is that the young man never questioned her when she asked to join because she had nowhere to go. It was clear that the captain has an uncanny ability to search the good and true in a person, even though the person is unaware of it and won't know about what they truly want until the teen is there spelling it out in a way that gets to them loud and clear.

It started when he stopped the captain from rushing out to find their former sharpshooter because said teen wanted to come back after an intense argument and fight against the captain because of a ship. He won't deny that letting go Merry was tough, but letting someone come back so easily without apologizing was insulting to him. He told the captain his piece, even threatening to leave the crew he became secretly attached to if the captain would easily let the sharpshooter back in without a 'sorry' to him and everyone else. He knew the other missed the sharpshooter, he did as well and the rest of the crew. But at a time like this he has to remind the other that what they have gone through isn't child's play and that, as captain, he has to take things like this seriously. His words were understood, it was the tough reality, but it was the one that made sense to what they have witnessed and what they will continue to do. If it meant leaving behind the sharpshooter if he didn't apologized, then they would have to deal with it with heavy hearts.

Fortunately the other did apologized when they were in the midst of fighting against the marines that tried to sink their new ship, Sunny. The captain stretched his hand out, literally, to their sharpshooter and they experienced just how different a ship the Sunny is compared to others and were able to get out of that mess, leaving the marines clueless.

It started with the request to turn over his head to spare the captain's. The whole battle to gain back their shadows left them tired, and the new opponent was something else, knocking out everyone while the captain slept. He was able to have enough adrenaline to get up and found out that the opponent isn't entirely human. It was the only time he threw his katanas to the side and lay his life to the young man who had led them this far into the crazy voyage.

He made a deal with the other as he extracted all the pain, fatigue, everything that his captain has held in his body throughout the fight with the Shadow King lunatic. He only had a small bit of it, not even the size of a small cannon ball, but it left him feeling as if a million bullets, shocked by the highest voltage, and stabbed at every part of his body went through him. And it was only a small portion to the even larger bubble of pain that his captain has held in. He wanted to do this far from anyone's gaze in case if he were to die from taking in every ounce of his captain's pain… a pain he felt a strange honor to receive.

It took him a few days to finally wake up, but he could see that everything is back to normal as far as the crew was concerned. He still felt the pain lingering in his muscles but he didn't let it show. He knew the chef, the very last person he wanted to know about what he did, knew he was being tough about it. He learned that their new member, a skeleton musician knew as well, but they talked about it and agreed to not mention this to the captain. He didn't want to keep this one painful secret from the other who he views as he best friend, but he also didn't want the other to feel that he had to pay a debt to him.

It started to be like a normal day after the crazy fiasco that lead to meeting a mermaid and a talking starfish, which led to them meeting up with a former enemy who has changed his ways for the better and is a cook, finding out that the chef has a somewhat of a counterpart by how almost alike they are, and possibly gaining the trust and likening of the said group that were trying to capture them. Then they headed to a place where there was a strong discrimination towards fishmen and sold pirates off as slaves.

It started as a rescue of their mermaid friend from being sold and then meeting up with three other strong pirate members to fight off the marines that were there. And when they were trying to get way from a strong marine, the pain catching up on him at the wrong time, the one who gave him the pain in exchange to keep Luffy's head where it belonged. The last thing he saw was the hand with the paw design towards him.

When he woke up, he was in a different area entirely, and it didn't help that the one who found him was the annoying ghost devil fruit user girl who demanded his attention like a servant. But as he started to get better, he found out that he was in the private residence of the one who he wanted to exceed. When news about the death of his captain's older brother, he knew that this would leave a large impact on the teen, especially since he was there through it all. It started with hurrying to get to the last place they were together, but then the picture showed that they would meet again in a couple years time, and he uses that time to be trained by the man he wanted to defeat to earn the title of the best.

It started when they were finally together, which was a crazy reunion with some posers trying to go about as them, only to be owned by the real ones. He knew it wouldn't be the typical reunion, but that was simply how the crew is in a nutshell. And soon they were heading out to the next island they wanted to go to two years earlier.

oxoxo

"Oi, Zoro, I missed you a lot." Luffy said when the swordsman was about to fall asleep.

He looked at how serious the other looked, his face close to his that he quickly leaned forward and brushed his lips over his captain's, earning a small squeak of surprise before leaning back to look at the wide brown eyes with his only working emerald eye.

"When did that happen?" Luffy asked, a bit shocked that the tough guy swordsman would do something a bit romantic.

Zoro thought back on it before looking at the other in the eye. "Don't know… I've wanted to do that somewhere between when after I called you 'Captain' for the first time to now." He said, only to be knocked to the side with the other kissing him hungrily. He would have to ask the reasoning after the other was done.

* * *

Took all my memory of the best highlights of the One Piece episodes that I can remember at the top of my head. Hope you liked it.


	51. Chapter 51

This is for Pervy Otaku, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.

* * *

Habitude

A customary behavior

xxxxx

Everyone knew that Luffy is a crazy, easy-going, energetic, and overall idiot. But the man can also be strong, serious, and dangerous.

Ask the crew how many times they witness him sad, angry, depressed, and murderous.

They would say he would cry when he doesn't get what he wants, which is mainly food, when something serious happened, and when he saw his brother die in his arms.

That he would be angry when no one listens to him, when someone insults not him but the crew, and if you want him to get really pissed, actually hurt someone that he has grown a liking to, which happens often when they reach a place where at least one person would catch his eye.

They would say they would see him depressed if it rained too long and he wants to play, when no one was there to play with, when he's told he can't eat one meal because of what he did, and when there was a disagreement between him and one of the crew members.

And they would tell you the only times you would see him murderous is when anyone dares to fully harm, mentally, emotionally, or physically, one of them, the crew.

If you ask him, he would say that he has only seen his captain truly cry when Usopp left after a fight about Merry. He had only seen him angry when he was being talked down by a punk called Bellamy, in which he gave out a simple order to not do anything to them and got the shit beat out of them, but he has seen the anger in those eyes but was better than those pirates who beat them up. He had only seen him depressed when Robin didn't come back and they lost Usopp at that point. And he had only seen the other murderous was before they lost Usopp and they found him, beaten to a bloody mess trying to get the money back to repair the ship, which turned out to be a lost cause from the beginning.

They found the place where the ones responsible hang out and completely turned the place to nothing but splinters.

And if anyone asked the other members if they have ever seen their captain in love, they would say they never witnessed such a thing.

But if you ask Zoro, he would give you a look and shrug his shoulders.

"It's natural for him to love what he loves." He would say. "It's a custom to him. Not many people see that."

"And you?" Asked a girl who came across and was dared by the other kids to talk to the man.

He only smiled. "I'm his first mate. It's a custom for the first mate to know more than the others." He said, leaving the girl a bit confused but was dismissed when he had to go back.

* * *

Yeah... you can see how drained I am with my creativity department.


	52. Chapter 52

Okay! I'm somewhat caught up with the gift fics now! Thank you Webster Dictionary. *ahem* Anyway, I had a little difficulty writing this one, but at the same time had a good time writing this. I hope you guys enjoy Luffy's gift fic and... later!

* * *

Immodest

Lacking modesty

xxxxx

Luffy knows he's not what some would say modest. He says things what's on his mind without a second thought, pees out on the side of the ship, and would go around running naked when he felt like it.

It drove his navigator and chef to the roof as they reminded him about being a bit more modest when it comes to things like that. But he didn't understand why they got an issue with it since he only does those things on the ship when they are not being attacked or nowhere near an island.

He would argue that Robin doesn't mind it when he says something that is the upmost honest and runs around naked. He knows she giggles when he does those things as she explains what he doesn't understand, which he sometimes still doesn't understand, or she would see what he was doing before going back to reading. Robin is just a cool woman like that.

Franky encourages it, saying that he doesn't mind if he runs around in nothing but his birthday suit. He mentioned that it's nice to have everything exposed to the elements now and then.

Brook would do his unique laugh and mention a skull joke about it.

Usopp would try to join, but only end up going around in his boxers before Nami screamed for them to get dressed.

Chopper found it funny and wasn't at all bothered by his antics, thinking it was just Luffy doing these things.

Sanji would rant about scaring the woman's eyes with his lack of clothing or being thoughtful to what other's thought. This of course would result in him saying something that was simple and to point, which earned him a kick to the head and out through the door or across the deck.

Nami wasn't much different, but she shouted and ranted more before punching him out of the door or across the deck, or be at the mercy of the Climatac.

Zoro on the other hand would care less what he did since he was mostly asleep after working out or eating. But when he is awake on one of the moments when he runs around naked or peeing out the side of the ship, he wouldn't comment and acted like he didn't see or that he was clothed and doing his usual thing.

Today was one of those days that he felt that he should just go around naked. Since the island they're heading to won't be for another few days, and they kicked ass the other day, it felt right to do so.

With only his strawhat, he headed out of the men's quarters and greeted the day. This was followed by a shout of Sanji and a chase begins. He ran around the ship, getting away from the pirate chef, who is really fast. A screech from Nami seemed to put the chef into overdrive as he caught up to the streaking captain. But before any damage was done, Zoro woke up from his morning nap and walked out, only to be tackled to the side by his captain, which the chef crashed into them as well, and rolled some feet away.

"Damn it…" Sanji said as he rubbed his head. "When I get my hands on you Lu-" He stopped to see a very suggestive position of the captain and swordsman.

Zoro was facing the ground, a bit dazed and wondered what the hell happened as he got onto his knees, only to feel the extra weight on his back. He looked to see Luffy's upper body was on his back while the lower half is in a suggestive position on his rear, along with the thin legs on the outside of his thighs.

"Itte… That kinda hurt…" Luffy said as he was getting out of his daze. "Oh, hi Zoro. You okay?"

"I will be when you get the hell off of me." He said as he looked to see that Sanji had the stupid shocked look on his face. "Dirty Pervert Cook." He murmured.

Luffy looked at the position they were in and blushed. He may act like an idiot most of the time, but even he knew how this looked and jumped off, causing some confusion to the swordsman and chef.

"Luffy? You okay?" Zoro asked as he turned so that he was sitting, one leg up and bent at the knee and his upper body held up by his hands.

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! Just kinda caught me by surprise." He said with a bit of a laugh. "That was a weird position to find ourselves in."

Zoro rolled his eyes as he nodded in agreement. "It was, but it was a harmless accident caused by the Crap Cook's intolerance of your streaking."

"Aren't you bothered by this!" Sanji said as he got up and stomped over and pointed to the nude captain.

"Not really." Zoro said simply with a lazy side glare. "Why should it? Most of the crew here is men, and the two women here should know enough of the male anatomy to not make a big deal, at least Robin is mature enough for that."

"Are you saying Nami isn't! It's revolting to see him going around like no one else is watching!"

"You're just jealous that his dick is a bit bigger than yours." Zoro said with a grin, causing the other to shudder.

"You're bad as him!" Sanji said with a blush as he stomped off.

Zoro just laughed, feeling victorious for winning over the chef, once again.

"Na… Zoro, how would you know the sizes?"

Zoro rolled his eyes. "Really Luffy? Like I said, most of us are men, so we take showers. And because you do streak now and then, it's easy to compare."

Luffy tilted his head. "So you look?"

Zoro sighed. "Only once, but I'm not a pervert like some people."

Luffy nodded. "Okay. I won't tell." He said when he hummed, making the other sigh.

"What's on your mind now…"

"Why does Zoro not have a problem with me doing immoral stuff on the ship?"

Zoro laughed at that. " 'Immoral'? Hell! You going around naked is as immoral as you can get! I know a lot of people that do a lot worse!"

"Really? How worse?"

He then went silent on that. "Hunting women down to mess with their minds before raping them and leaving them for dead, harming children in the same manner… Just tons of things that many can label as immoral."

Luffy silently agreed to that. "Yeah…"

Zoro sighed, the atmosphere getting lighter once more. "Besides! You only do this when we're out in the open waters with no sign of an ocean or other ships. So I'm not worried about you."

Luffy smiled. "I knew you never had a problem with it." He said as he got up. "Will Zoro join?"

Zoro got up as well and shook his head. "I better get to training."

"You can do that while being naked, can't you? Besides no one really goes into the weight room when you're in there."

Zoro lifted a brow. "You know you may have a point there."

Luffy smiled proudly as he put his hat on his head. "Of course I do!" This caused the two to laugh.

* * *

Simple fluff, what can I say?


	53. Chapter 53

Here's the one I mentioned in Sanji's belated gift who is a new reviewer and asked for one. This is for you, bleachfan170, hope you don't mind the lemon scene. If you're squimish of it, I'm sorry. But other than that, enjoy everyone.

* * *

Junction

The act of joining or the condition of being joined

xxxxx

_'Honestly… I don't know what happened that would get us here...'_

Zoro held Luffy up against the wall, kissing him hungrily as the other reacted in kind.

_'I don't understand what made us go so far…'_

Luffy's hands trailed down from the back of the swordsman's neck, down the muscular chest and abs, and fumbled with the jeans the other wore.

Zoro separated from their kiss long enough to help the other with undoing his pants before attacking the neck. He undid the buttons on the other's shirt and slipped it off that it landed on the floor, followed by the other's cut off jeans.

Luffy moaned as he got the other's pants down below the hip enough to fall on their own as they stepped away from the discarded clothes and head to the bed, where he jumped onto the mattress, turned to face the other, and laid back as the other crawled above him.

_'But there was one thing that that was on my mind as we were doing this…'_

"Are you really okay with this?" Zoro asked as he searched the brown eyes for any hesitance.

"I'm sure." He said as a finality as the other understood and he leaned down and kissed him, slow and passionate that it made him impatient as he felt the rough hands go down his side to his hip, where his boxers met the floor.

He whimpered as cold air hit, but was silenced as the rough hand slowly went up his leg, up his thigh, and rested on his hip, the thumb rubbing circles in the small part of the inner hip. The other parted away to kiss and suck at his neck as he felt the other rough hand wrap around his erect glory and felt the thumb rub at the head, causing him to hitch his breathing followed by a moan and wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders. "In…" He whined.

"Not yet. You're not ready."

"But Zoro… I'm rubber damnit! I stretch!" He growled as he flips them over, pinning the other by the shoulders and straddling his hips.

"You can still get hurt, baka!" He said as his lone emerald eye glared in the moonlit beam room.

"Na? But Zoro, we get hurt most of the time. I can handle at least this much." He said as he looked down at the other's erect glory, which was bigger than his without his unusual ability.

"True, but I don't want to be the one hurt you. So just let me do this my way." He growled, thankful that the pale moonlight and shadows were covering the frustrated blush on his face.

Luffy could only grin as he leaned down and kiss his swordsman, first mate, and lover. "Who would think you would be the sweet one of the relationship?"

"Tell anyone and I'll throw you overboard."

"I know you won't, but I won't tell either. I do keep some secrets you know." He said with the lustful glance as he trailed his hand down from the other's chest to the base of the crotch. "And I would rather jump ship than tell anyone about this."

"Good." He said as he flipped them back to the original position as he placed three fingers on the other's lips, who then invite them into his mouth to run the moist muscle around them until they were covered. He didn't need to ask if the other was ready as he placed the first finger in, which the other made a face of how strange it was, then the second finger which earned a small whine and moved those fingers around until the other felt comfortable before inserting the last finger in.

Luffy groaned when he felt the third finger enter him and felt the other move around a bit inside him as he gripped the sheets. 'Maybe I do need to be prepared…' He thought, realizing that his entrance is tighter than he thought it would be. 'Seems like it's the only part of my body that can't stretch so willingly like the rest.' He shivered when he felt the other brush against something inside him.

Zoro grinned when he saw the other shiver and took his fingers out, earning him a pitiful whine, but he looked at the other and couldn't help but grin at how his captain is practically begging him to do this. He aligned himself before slowly entering, earning some whimpers before the other covered his mouth to hold back any loud noise from escaping. When he fully went in, he grabbed that hand and moved it away from the other's mouth. "I want to hear you, my captain." He said huskily, making the other shiver. "Shall we begin?" He only saw the other smile and felt the other's arms around him to signal him to go.

"Don't hold back."

"Maybe next time, but let me do this my way." He said as he silenced the other with a kiss to stop any other things the other would way as he set a pace as one hand was on the other's hip and the other going everywhere, finding the ticklish spots and ones that made the other under him moan into the kiss.

_'But there was one thing that that was on my mind as we were doing this…'_

Soon the pace became faster and Luffy clawed at the other's back, causing a pleasurable growl from the other before both came and all was still.

"You okay, Luffy?"

Luffy responded with a sigh of absolute content. "Too bad I can't tell anyone what a great lover you are. That would piss Sanji off."

Zoro huffed in both agreement and the distaste that the other would think about the idiot chef. He was about to pull out when he felt the other's legs around him tighten him to stay put.

"Stay inside me a little longer…" He whispered.

"Luffy?"

"Everyone says we're inseparable… Then that bear guy sent you guys far away. When you disappeared…"

Zoro sighed lightly as he brought the other close to him as they lay down on the bed. "Get some sleep." He said, hearing a soft thank you and was kissed as a good night before watching the other fall asleep. He could move out from inside by this point, but he found that he liked the feeling of being joined and just slept soundly next to his lover.

_'I don't regret this.'_

* * *

Okay! I hope you guys enjoy this and now... I'm going to figure out what the heck I'm going to do!


	54. Chapter 54

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delays that you probably well know. And because of that, I bet some of you are wondering why. Okay! I was doing finals and the major one was a research paper that I really need to perfect to the best of my ability to pass the English class. Then I had a birthday, which this is a belated gift to myself, and I'm getting hooked onto Hetalia, but I still love One Piece all the same. I'm also having difficulty coming up with new ideas on what to do with the chapters of the other fics while my multitasking mind is coming up with different ideas for new fics, which is quite annoying. However I'm thankful that the dictionary is there to help to deal at least with the gift fics, I don't know if I can just grab an idea out of thin air and make a one-shot on the spot like I used to.

But that's about what's going on now, but I hope you enjoy this and anyone elses when I'm not being productive here. Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Ken

Perception; understanding, 2) range of vision

A young woman walked down a busy street with vendors selling local goods as she was armed with bags. She has dark red hair, fair skin, dark hazel brown eyes, and wearing glasses. It was a bright Sunday afternoon as the Sunday market opened and she looked at her list of things to get.

"Let's see…" She said as she looked down at the long list to get. "I hope I got enough…"

"Luffy! Look where-!"

She didn't get a chance to look up when she felt another body collide against hers and both fell onto the ground. "Ow…"

"Ah damn…" Said a young man next to her as she looked around for her glasses.

Her vision wasn't that bad as she found her knocked off glasses, placed them back on her head, and a hand appeared before her and she looked up to see a man with short, light green hair that was slightly combed back and only one emerald green eye open.

"You okay?" He asked as she nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Yeah, just startled me is all." She said as she looked to see the other who ran into her.

"Sorry about running into you." Said the young man with a mess of ebony hair and dark brown eyes with a cresent scar under his left eye.

"No harm done. I wasn't looking where I was going." She said as took the bags that the black haired young man picked up. "Thank you."

"Oi, do you know any good places to eat around here?" The younger of the two asked, which was earned with a whack at that back of his head. "What the hell, Zoro?"

"You don't just ask someone that after ramming into them." Said the other, Zoro.

"No, really it's okay." She said as she noticed the three katanas on his right waist. "Are those real?" She asked, pointing to the said katanas.

"Hai. Never seen them before?"

"It's just that they're rare in this town." She said as she looked at them. "You guys are from East Blue, right?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Said the younger.

"Luffy…" Zoro warned.

"Well… Your dialect sounded very Eastern, so I was wondering if you guys came all this way from there."

"Yeah! We're pi-" Luffy started to say when the other knocked him upside the head again.

"Travelers." Zoro said dully as if he didn't do anything.

She blinked before tilting her head. "Have I seen you guys somewhere before?"

"Nope, this is the first time we came here." Zoro said as he held up a list. "We're here to get some things and be on our way."

"Well you came at the right place. The local market on Sundays are the best one in town."

"Good to know."

"Zoro I'm hungry." Luffy whined as he tugged on the other's sleeve like a child.

"We just had lunch! I swear your stomach is bottomless sometimes."

"You're just a lightweight eater!"

She couldn't help but giggle at the display. "Forgive me, but you two remind me of a couple I know." She said as she calmed down. "Well, since I know both your names, I'll introduce myself. I'm Shoai, and since we're shopping, I know a lot of great stalls that hand out free samples. That can help you with your fix, Luffy."

"Sounds great!" Luffy said excitedly while Zoro sighed as all three continued their day shopping for what they were set out to get before the time came that the market closes and they got everything that they needed on their list.

"That was a lot of fun, thank you." She said.

Luffy laughed as he held onto some bags. "Yeah! We should do this again someday when we swing by here again."

"Please do." She said as she balanced the bags on her shoulders before they parted ways. "I hope your journey as pirates doesn't get you into too much trouble!"

"But that's where all the fun is!" Luffy said as Zoro looked surprised.

"Luffy… we didn't tell her that we are pirates…"

"Na? Then how did she know?"

She giggled as she passed by a couple wanted posters, took the two down and continued on her way. "They're not so bad."

* * *

Something short and simple for me to work with. You can tell just where my creativity is going... It's lacking big time...


	55. Chapter 55

OMG... I'm sorry for posting up this late, but I had started summer school and things have been a bit... busy. So now I got some down time and able to get this up. Well! This is to you, Kira-chan! Happy Be-Lated Birthday!

* * *

_Lachrymose _

_Tearful_

xXx

The school bell rang as students exited out of classrooms, among them was an athletic young man of twenty-one with light green hair lazily combed back and one emerald eye that was functional as the other was closed with a scar.

He went to the campus's cafeteria to purchase two water bottles and a pork bun and headed over to a natural science building. From there took the elevator to the topmost floor, then took the stairs to the rooftop using the key to get access before meeting the late afternoon sky and concrete floor of the roof.

He looked around before seeing a curled up body of a nineteen year old young man as he came up to the curled up figure and handed out a water bottle and the pork bun. "Luffy…" He said, making the other look up and stare at the offered items before looking away. "Luffy, I'm not asking."

Luffy looked up to the man, eyes red and face stained with tears that continued to go down from his eyes. He looked at the items again and slowly reached for them. When he got a hold of the items, the other sat down next to him as he opened up his bottled water.

"Zoro…"

"Just eat the pork bun. They're not cheap you know." Zoro said as he took a gulp of his water.

Luffy looked at the pork bun as he took a small bite of it and didn't make any move to continue to eat. "I'm not hungry though."

"For the fifth day in the row now." Zoro pointed out as he looked at the other. "If you don't eat something you're going to get sick."

"Who cares…" He said as he felt his chin being forcibly lifted and looked at the man's pissed off face.

"I do." He said with all seriousness as he glared at the other's tear stained, blood shot eyes. He grabbed the pork bun, took a huge bite of it and chewed it for a time before he leaned down and his lips met the others before he forced those lips to open to transfer the food into the other's mouth. He stayed like that as the other did swallow the food before he parted from the other a bit.

"I hate it when you do that." Luffy said as he found his strength to move his head away from the other, grabbed the pork bun back and took a huge bite of it.

Zoro just looked as the other finished the bun and took another gulp of water.

"Hey… How long are you going to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long are you going to keep doing these nice things for me? Don't you have another class coming up?"

"Not for another hour. And I'll do this for as long as I can." He said.

"Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to lose someone. Except no one was there for me." He said as he looked at the other, who was looking at him. "Something on your mind?"

Luffy didn't say anything as he leaned against the other. "Thank you…"

Zoro looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "Anytime…" He said as he felt the other shake as he wrapped an arm around the other so that the other's head was at his shoulder, where he felt a growing damp spot. "When you smile and laugh is when I will stop this."

Luffy looked up at him, confused as his cheeks were flushed.

"Because by then, we'll be going to other places besides this one." He said as he leaned down to kiss the other's forehead. "Until then, continue to cry until you can heal."

Luffy fisted the other's shirt as he leaned down onto the other's chest and cried in the privacy of the rooftop, where the wind drowned out his wails from being heard by other students.

* * *

That's all I got folks. I'm going to busy once again (not that's any surprise), so it will take me time to get back into the groove and get some good ideas for the next chapters. But now I have to reserve the ideas for school for a paper. I don't like research papers... I can only find so much info without making sound like I ripped it off from the source AND have it in my own words and not be filled with quotes and what not.


	56. Chapter 56

Okay... Sorry for the late update for Nami's gift fic, but things have been going on and... yeah same story and all that. So I hope you enjoy this. This wasn't easy to work on, because of the definition...

* * *

_Magnanimous_

_Generous and noble, especially in forgiving_

Nami was sure as she is about weather that she was having a huge off day. The crew is fine and at their usual idiocy that she has come to see as the norm from hanging around them since she joined.

Normally she would complain, rant, or overall threaten the men who wouldn't listen to her (which is mostly Zoro and Luffy on a regular and non-life-threatening basis) in order to get her advice into their thick skulls.

But today… when Luffy bumped into her when she was about to drink her ice cold tea, which some cubes fell into her shirt and making it very uncomfortable. Normally she would yell and scream at him, even as he said that he was sorry and that would summon Sanji to double the power. But instead she waved it off and easily forgave him of his usual clumsiness and returned to what she was doing, which was reading the newspaper.

Then she was being generous when Zoro grudedly came up to ask something of her, which was rare and if she were in her right state she would gloat on this. But instead she listened to the idiotic swordsman as she looked over the map before giving him the advice and he continued his way.

Needless to say that her advice had helped the swordsman much later that night as he and Luffy took night watch that night. But she wouldn't know of this revelation until the off day came and passed.

"Nami? Is everything okay?" Robin asked as she looked at the slightly disturbed woman.

"Robin, Have you ever had a day when you feel different than what you normally are?"

The older woman thought about it. "Well… I would certainly not be myself without a good book to read."

"I mean personality wise, you've seen the way I acted yesterday."

"Ah, I did, I thought you were just in a state of calm."

"I don't know…" She said as she looked around the ship from where she was sitting and noticed something missing. "Say… Where are those idiots?"

"You mean Zoro and Luffy? They're still up in the crow's nest."

"Why are they still up there?"

"Because of the advice you gave Zoro yesterday."

There was a moment of silence before Nami rubbed her eyes. "Perfect… Now I got that thought in my head…"

Robin only giggled as she continued to read.

* * *

Yeah... It was short, but like I said, this was kinda hard to do because the definition and Nami didn't really mix...


	57. Chapter 57

Bah! I finally got this finished! I actually had some difficulty coming up with something for this definition, but I think it went out okay. Here's a belated gift to Mimi-chan, so I hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

_Nascent _

_Coming into existence; emergent_

The first sound I heard were the beeps. The sounds made a pitched tone about every few seconds and grew quickly annoying. The next sounds I heard were the low grumbles of voices and the slight shuffling of feet. I felt a twitch, causing something to move. This caused me to see the first thing and registered in my mind as blobs as everything was fuzzy and distorted. But I felt comfortable, safe, and warm. But soon that comfort disappeared as I suddenly felt heavy and curled up on my side as the source of the warmth, the liquid I was in, was suddenly drained from under me.

Then came the cold as icy hands reached out to help me up and out of the tube I had been living in for what seemed like my whole life. I felt weak, confused, and afraid as I was put down on a table and moved out from the dark room into a bright room with lights going pass every three seconds, hearing chatter that was unclear and getting louder.

I closed my eyes as I tried to drown out the noise as I felt the sensation of the table moving me faster through the endless halls of white and bright lights that penetrated my closed eyes.

Then I was moved to a white room, moved to a bed there, and everyone but one left the room. That's when I opened my eyes again and saw the man that stayed behind to dress me in the white clothes I will be wearing from now on.

He is taller than me with tan skin, short green hair, and only one green eye while the other was a scar. I reached out as he put on my white shirt and traced the scar with my finger, pausing him to let me have a moment. I felt like I know him from somewhere, but I couldn't recall the time or place as he lightly grabbed my hand and I looked at this working eye, which made my heart slightly race.

After he was done dressing me, I laid back down on the white bed and I saw that he was also wearing white clothes similar to mine. He then traced something under my left eye and I followed the trace with my own hand to feel the scar there as he held my hand and looked at me with such an expression that made me feel safe and protected, and nervous.

"Welcome to the world, Monkey D. Luffy. I'm Roronoa Zoro. I'll be taking care of you until you can function on your own."

"Zoro…" Were my first spoken words as he set my hand down to my side.

"You had a rude awakening earlier, so rest a bit more. I'll be here when you wake again."

I moved to my side to grab his hand again. I found comfort from him as I stared at him, not wanting to close my eyes in case he disappears.

He moved so that he was laying down next to me and sang some kind of song in a language I didn't understand, soothing me to sleep.

Before I subcome to the darkness of sleep, I felt him kiss my head and brought me closer to him.

"I won't lose you again, Luffy. Even though you're not going to be the same as before, at least I can tell you the things I've been meaning to tell you before the accident."

So I was in an accident? Maybe that's why I feel so safe with him, because we're close. With that, I recalled the feeling I have towards him: love.

* * *

Short but sweet, my favorite kind usually.


	58. Chapter 58

Another difficult one to write about with this definition, but I think I got it now. This is a belated gift for RobinxLuffy, or RL-san, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_Obdurate_

_Hardened against influence or feeling; intractable_

Anyone who had seen a green haired swordsman would say he looked like a demon. An unfeeling, cruel demon whose thirst of blood equals to a man's thirst of water in a desert. Many warned to avoid the swordsman with green hair, one emerald eye, and three katanas on his right side, for if they come across him, they were guaranteed death.

Of course, there are few foolish enough to not heed these warnings.

This fool was known as Monkey D. Luffy, a young man living in a seaport village where the windmills tower the village, giving them grain for bread and flour for baked goods. But this young man loves to grab hold onto one of the mill's blades and ride it, causing concern to the villagers.

Luffy is very energetic and would bring a smile to anyone who needed it. And although he causes concern for others, they trusted his judgment and let the young man be.

VvVvV

One day, a traveler came to the village and told of the tale of the demon, causing some children to be afraid of venturing out into the surrounding woods, but Luffy took interest of the tale and wondered what this demon actually looked like.

On the same day he was stopped by one of the villagers and asked him to do a delivery, since most of her family is sick, and thanks to the traveler's tale, no one would go into the forest into the next town. He heartily agreed and headed out with a basket that he was delivering and a large sack of food he packed, not knowing how long the trip will be.

Halfway through the forest, the sky was showing signs that nightfall was closing in and he pouted.

"Man… I thought I'll be in the next village by now…" He said as he continued to walk through, which was getting difficult to see as the light faded. "Damn… Now I have to camp out." He said as he found a rotten tree that had fallen a long time ago and arranged some things before falling asleep.

Sometime after he had settled down for the night, another presence was heading to where he was and stopped to see him.

The demonized man carefully brought out one katana and had the tip of the blade to the young man's neck, who didn't stir and slept on peacefully. He took a step closer, being careful not to stab the tip into the skin, watching the young man with hardly any emotion. He saw the other stir and dark chocolate eyes opened slightly before closing once more and turned to sleep on his side. He lifted a brow as he brought the katana back to its scabbard and continued to look at the other before getting up and went behind one of the trees to sleep, far away from the other occupant of the forest.

VvVvV

The next morning, Luffy continued on his way to the next village, this time sensing that he was being followed. He wasn't bothered by it as he saw the village through the thinning trees and sensed that he wasn't being followed. He turned to see no one there, but he felt the urge to say something.

"Well! Time to get this delivered and head back home. The villagers might be worried." He said, feeling satisfied by what he said and continued his way into the next village.

The man who had been following him lifted his brow from what the other said and thought about leaving, but he was curious about the young man. He looked displeased by this and moved away from the spot he was hiding in. "Why did I even follow him in the first place?" He whispered to himself as he headed back into the forest.

After Luffy delivered the basket, he headed back into the forest and wandered around before sensing that he was being watched again and stopped. "Oi! Show yourself!" He called out. "I know you've been following me earlier, so come on out!" He heard a twig snap and he looked to see a tall, athletically built man with green hair, a scar on his closed left eye, a kimono that was open enough to show the diagonal scar, and three katanas on his right side. "You're that demon guy that the traveler talked about."

The swordsman didn't really show any emotion as he just stood there, watching the other with the visible emerald eye.

Luffy looked at the other up and down. "You don't look like a demon." He sighed. "Just another guy being dramatic then." He said as he went up to the other. "I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" He said with a bow.

The swordsman blinked as he looked surprised by the other's forwardness towards him.

Luffy straightened, a confused look on his face. "Oi, can you talk?" He asked, making the other grunt.

"Zoro…"

"Eh?"

"It's Zoro…" The swordsman said, arms crossed and looking down at him, studying him.

"Zoro?" He said as he smiled. "That's a cool name. So, Zoro, do you live nearby?"

He shook his head.

"No? Are you traveling too?" He asked as he looked at the man, who looked worse for wear with the torn hem of the kimono and the caked mud on the other's sandals and terrain worn feet. "You look like you had a rough time."

Zoro simply grunted. "It's nothing…"

"You must be a really tough guy then." He said as he placed his hands on his hips. "How about this, you stay with me in my village for a bit. I bet you would like a nice place to sleep for at least a night. At least get your traveling kimono fixed up."

"Thank you for the offer, but I respectfully decline." Zoro said as he walked around the other. "Excuse me."

"Na? You're leaving?"

"Obviously."

"Then why were you following me earlier?"

Zoro stopped and scratched his head. "Don't know…"

Luffy ran until he was in front of the man. "Just one night, that's all I'm offering."

Zoro stared at the other with the same emotionless feature before sighing. "I don't like people like you." He said, which made the other cheer.

"Come on!" He said as he grabbed the man's hand. "If we get to my village before sunset, I'll introduce you to this woman who makes the best barbeque ribs around!"

Zoro wasn't used to being dragged around by anyone, but he allowed himself to be dragged by the young man he felt strange around. 'He didn't run in fear like everyone else…' He thought.

VvVvV

After arriving in the village, everyone was afraid when they saw the man that matched the description of the tale, but Luffy assured everyone that the man wasn't like what the story made out to be and everyone pitched in to making their guest comfortable.

Needless to say this was all new to Zoro. The emotionless face he had on and was often feared for, now replaced with uncertainty, shock, and awkwardness as Luffy and few others talked to him, trying to get him to say something. He was given a temporary kimono as his other one was being mended as he was brought to a small, public bathhouse in the village.

"How unusual." He said as he washed himself while Luffy finished washing down and was already in one of the baths.

"What is?"

"I've never been into a village that has its own bathhouse. Usually its towns with a lot of population."

Luffy laughed. "We're a pretty social town, so most of our gossip is here."

"I see…" He said as he dumped water on himself before going to the bath that Luffy was in.

"Nice huh?" Luffy asked as he hummed at the warm water.

Zoro closed his eyes as he silently admits that it wasn't bad. In fact it's what he needed after traveling so long.

Luffy saw the smile on the others face and he wondered if someone put more fire to heat up the water. 'He looks good with a smile.' He thought, not taking his eyes off of the man before him.

VvVvV

The next morning, being refreshed, cleaned, and filled, Zoro was ready to head back out.

"Don't be a stranger now!" Luffy called, making the other turn. "If you find yourself wandering back to this area, feel free to drop by. You're welcomed here."

Zoro nodded as he faced the forest and wandered through.

"Come back soon…" Luffy whispered as he smiled.

VvVvV

A few months passed and Zoro finds himself back in the village, but this time he was torn, bloodied, and looked as dead as the actual dead. But what he saw was something he didn't want to see. The village was nothing but ruins and he walked through the fire burnt land and looked around for any kind of life, doubting any.

"Zoro?" He turned to look at the one person he didn't expect to see.

Luffy, covered in soot and in complete disarray, looked onto the other holding his arm and walked up to the man. He reached out to touch the other, who didn't move, and then leaned up against the other. "You're really here…"

Zoro placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "What happened here?"

"Raiders… what else…"

"The villagers?"

"I got them out as soon as I saw their camp just the other day… I snuck back here to fight them, but I only got five guys…"

"You could've killed yourself… Why did you stay?"

"I wanted to wait for you…"

"Then you're an idiot…" He said as he wrapped one arm around the other. "Let's find the villagers, you must've gotten them worried." He led the other into the forest. "Thank you for waiting, even if it's the stupidest thing you could've done."

"I've done worst." Luffy said lifelessly.

"Somehow… I believe that…" He said earning a small punch to his side, causing him to grin slightly which disappeared as soon as it appeared. "There's a war going on…"

"I know…"

"Okay…" He said as he held the other, feeling that if he let the other go, he would fall and wouldn't get back up. "Are you in any pain?"

"Just my arm… one of them broke it…"

"Better get that checked then…" He looked to see that the cheerful face he'd seen months ago was gone and found that he didn't like it, but at the moment there wasn't much to smile about.

VvVvV

It had been a year since then, and the war dwindled down to pointless small battles, which they avoid any form of confrontation if they could.

Zoro was used to the kind of fighting, but he looked to see Luffy, who would sometimes manage to make him smile, but other times were just as emotionless as he was. He found that he couldn't let the other continue to look that way, finding that it disturbed him and tried to cheer him up, make him smile. But he would usually fail, since he didn't have the experience to comfort someone and would usually spend most of their days together in silence that he found uncomfortable.

But after peace was evident, the other started to recover, which he found himself being relieved before he found himself in a different discomfort.

"I love you."

"Huh?"

"I love you." Luffy repeated with that bright smile.

He honestly didn't know what or how to respond to that, never expecting something like this, but he just grunted. "Is that so?"

Luffy just smiled as he leaned up against the other. "Will you stay with me?"

He looked at the other for a moment before sighing. "Hai."

* * *

Man I didn't know what to do with this, so I hope it was good enough.


	59. Chapter 59

Hello everyone, this is a request gift fic by: You are hunted by my ghost.

For those of you who like ZoLu, there is none in this one, this is for this reviewer who requested her Oc with Luffy.

I hope this meets up to your expectations, Hunted. It was pretty difficult to do, since I've never done a yandere type character personality, but I hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

**Aron Stone; The Surviving Assassin**

_The flames were seen as blood spattered among the walls and oozed onto the floor as a number of bodies were seen._

"_**Is that the last of 'em?"**__ Said one man wearing a Marine's uniform, but the clean white and blue was covered it spatters of blood and ash._

"_**That should be all of 'em."**__ Said another with a similar uniform. __**"Damn… Who would've thought this nice family were the murders we were looking for all this time. Then again, their trade mare dragon tattoos were always covered from unsuspecting eyes. We lost a few good men to their elder daughter if they even try to get too close to her. Ya know what I mean?"**_

"_**No shit… Such a waste, but orders are orders. The Commander's son is one of the victims anyway… They brought it on themselves."**__ And with that the men walked away from the room not realizing, that, beneath the floor boards, there lay a young girl, her mouth covered to keep from screaming as the blood dripped from the floorboards onto her face and body. Here blue eyes wide in fear and shock at what she had witnessed, clutching the red cowboy hat to her chest._

_Soon she found the strength to turn to her stomach and started to crawl away from under the house and out into the dark night. The clouds gathering for a promise of rain as her home continued to burn on. She ran into the forest, wiping away her tears and blood, smearing it around her face as her lavender hair, in a single braid, bounced behind her. The dragon tattoos on her pale skin showed dragons on both her arms, her right leg, and coiled around her stomach and back. After a while of running, rain started to pour down onto her, cleaning her off the blood on her skin, but her clothes were stained of the blood of her slaughtered family. _

_She held onto the hat as she placed it on her head. __**"Mommy…"**__ She said as tears fell down her already puffy eyes before she heard voices, familiar ones, and she followed those voices to a small Marine base and her blue eyes grew dim as she slowly made her way to the base._

_The next morning, there was tension in the air when news got out that the family that lived in a small town was none other than the Stone family, a family of assassins for generations that always live in secret, but were now found and killed by the Marines. But not even an half an hour later the same Marines that killed the Stone family has been found slaughtered in their base just miles away from the first crime scene. _

"_**There said that there's a survivor."**__ Said one gossiping housewife to another, not seeing a small girl wearing a red cowboy hat with a dragon wrapped around and wearing a long sleeved shirt and long pants with moccasins shoes. _

"_**I heard there's two!"**__ Said the other housewife, making the girl stop at one stand to listen._

"_**Their youngest daughter and their eldest son."**__ The woman continued. __**"When the other Marines came over to examine the body, they found a picture of the family. Husband, wife, elder daughter, elder son, and the youngest. Other family members that lived with them didn't fit the missing two! That rain last night preserved most of their bodies for a clear examination."**_

"_**Wasn't his name James? And the youngest Aron?"**_

"_**Yes! Those are there names… It's such a pity to find out that that nice family are a bunch of murderers."**_

_The girl left before she was recognized and to keep from creating a scene. She's now an outlaw, and she had nearly forgotten that her brother has left in secret to go on an adventure two days ago, she's the only one who knows his main destination, to find Red Shanks and join the crew. He was going to change his fate, he told her. He'll still use his skills their parents taught them, but he wasn't going to continue the family reputation. He would like to marry one day, and he doesn't want the reputation keep him away from that. Their mother was lucky to find their father who married her despite the danger. But times are different now than it was for their parents, and he didn't want to stick around, he was going to do something about it._

_She decided then that she, too, will set out to find Red Shanks, and hopefully find her brother with him._

**-12 years later-**

Aron Stone, now 19, was in a small merchant ship as she looked over at the crew who looked at her in fear. She wore a black clingy t-shirt, cargo pants, and black boots, but she didn't hide her dragon tattoos. She smiled at the crew, but the crew knew that one wrong move and they would be dead, much like their captain, a former and retired Marine lieutenant. Her reason was simple for his death, it served as a reminder that she was still alive and still having a grudge on what the Marines have done to her and her family. The crew listened to her as they continued to work, even over the dried blood pool that their captain has been slayed. She was merciful, however, to the rest of the men, she had no qualms with civilians, even if one of them was a bounty hunter, and she would leave him alone unless he made the first move.

"W-We're ne-nearly to p-port, M-Miss…" Said the navigator, a pudgy man with little confidence.

"Good." She said cheerfully. "That will be my stop while you guys take your garbage and find yourself a much more decent captain." She giggled as the man shook and laughed nervously.

Once they reached to port, she got off with her canvas bag and turned to wave at the crew. "Remember, if you tell anyone I'm here for less than a day, I'll come and find you!" She said happily, but it was a clear warning to the crew, who she knew would need two days to stock. She made sure the men had a good meal each night for that reason alone. She had made that mistake the last time when she hijacked a merchant ship and left with no warning. She made quick work of those perusing her, but the crew weren't so lucky that night. The only survivor she left wouldn't be able to walk anymore.

She wandered around town, finding that, although some people stared at her, they don't seem to know of the rumor of the surviving Stone child of assassins. She lifted her red cowboy hat and her blue eyes looked at all the stalls of food and found herself quite hungry. She didn't really eat well on the ship. She got sick off of one poison the last merchant ship tired on her food, and the cook didn't like her arsenic cocktail she made him as thanks.

She was going to get something when someone beat her to the meat stall and bought all the meat there. Sure, a normal person could do one or two things: argue that the person was being a greedy and gluttonous pig, or find another stall to get something to eat. But she simply smiled as she felt pissed and grabbed the shoulder of the man who had the balls to get the meat she was going to get. And no one was going to leave until she has her meat. But when the man turned to face her, she immediately recognized who the man is.

"Nah? What's up?" Monkey D. Luffy asked as he took a huge bite of the meat he has in his hand while the rest were in a bag that all could barely fit.

She blinked as she knows his reputation, but she smiled sweetly as she pointed to the meat in his bag. "I was going to buy some of that, it was rather rude of you to take all of it."

"Nah? Well, you should've been a little faster!" Luffy said with a laugh. "You have pretty cool tattoos."

"You have a pretty cool hat…" She said as she recognized it. How could she not forget it? "Red Shanks gave it to you, right?" She said it loud enough for everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"He used to come to my home when I was little."

"Same here!" Luffy said as he smiled. "Have you've seen him since?"

"Nope! But I do plan on running into him one of these days." She said. "He might have information about someone I'm looking for."

"Na? Who're you looking for?"

"My elder brother…" She said as her tone seemed to soften at the thought of her brother, grasping onto that hope that he's still alive.

"I see…" Luffy said as he thought of his own older brother.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She said, her true genuine feeling showing as she remembered what happened two years ago. "You lost your brother not long ago…" She remembered the stories she heard about Ace's death. 'Damn Marines… Always destroys everything in the name of their "justice"!'

"Na… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" She said. "Just… Remembering something that gave me a reason for taking on this journey." She smiled as she remembered her family being slaughtered.

"Oh, okay." Luffy said as he took a bite of the meat he held in his hand. "So, what're you doing'?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just looking for some leads and make my merry way out of this town. I don't like staying anywhere near Marine bases" She said with a smile. "Those bastards should just die. Don't you think?"

"That's kind of harsh thinking. I know someone in the Marines and he's a friend of mine."

"You're a pirate aren't you?" She asked, confused by this. "Won't you be enemies? Won't he kill you when you two meet again?"

"Na? Well, sure, that's how it's supposed to be when it comes to Marines and pirates, but there's two sides to everything."

"Two sides?"

Luffy nodded. "Yeah! Like my friend, Colby, he's a good marine. Even though he was a slave for a pirate crew for a couple years, it was his dream to be a Marine. And because I helped him obtain that dream, even though I'm a pirate, we're still friends. Sure, when the day does come that we will meet each other, we will give it our all." He chuckled. "And I know that he and I won't back down until one of us is down."

She stared at him for a moment as she raised a brow. "But people change… He'll be like any other… preaching about 'justice' while trying t run away from their own sins…"

Luffy stared at her for a moment before he threw the bone behind him. "Something happen to you?"

She managed a smile, but her eyes showed anger and sadness. "I think we're done." She said as she was about to walk away when Luffy grabbed her wrist and suddenly dragged her around through one of the many alley ways of the town. "What!?" She said, sounding surprised by this as she found her footing to run along the other, who was laughing like a carefree idiot.

They ran around for sometime before Luffy stretched his arm to the tallest building in town and he held onto her as they left the ground.

She held onto the other as this slightly surprised her as her feet left the ground and saw the building getting dangerously close and fast for her liking and closed her eyes for a moment before her feet were safely on the roof of the building.

"Look at that view!" He said.

She did and she saw the town's bird's eye beauty of it. "Wow…" She said as the wind nearly knocked her hat off, only for Luffy to catch it. "Thank you… You don't know how much this hat means to me…"

"It is your treasure?"

She nodded as she placed the hat back on her head. "It was my mom's before the Marines practically slaughtered her and my family…"

"Oh, so that's why you're so pissed." Luffy said as he leaned back on the small pillar of the tower. "You know… My navigator said that there'll be a really bad storm that will most likely destroy this town." He said as she looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. "At this very moment, a few members of my crew decided to let the mayor of this town know so the townsfolk will clear out. But from the looks of it the mayor isn't going to do anything." He smiled as he looked at her while handing her a piece of meat. "Hey, you want to help stir trouble?"

"Trouble?" She said as she grabbed the piece of meat and took a good bite of it.

"Yeah. I like these people. It will be horrible to have them all killed because their mayor is too much of an idiot to take a warning seriously. It will involve the Marines trying to get us, but that's nothing too unusual."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't been in this place long, but okay. But I won't promise to not kill any Marines in my sight."

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever works for you, but make sure you don't hurt anyone else…" He looked at the other seriousously. "I won't hesitate to send you flying…"

She grinned. "I guess I should've told you. I'm like you; a devil fruit user."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, I have the Animal Animal fruit. I can change to any animal that isn't related to the ocean."

"Oh, that's cool!" He said with a laugh. "Can you change into a dragon then? Like your cool tats?"

Aron grinned as she looked at the townsfolk. "When will the storm hit?"

"Hm? Na… sometime late at night…"

"Then I've got the best idea!" She said, sounding like an excited child at an amusement park. "It'll sure make these people start runnin' while screamin' their heads off to safety!"

"Oi!" Came a loud shout and the two looked to see another person on top of a roof.

"Oh! Zoro!" Luffy called out to the other.

"C'mon! We have to get back to the ship!"

"Hey! I found someone that will help!"

Aron felt a bit ticked at the swordsman for butting in, but at the same time can't really say much since she just met Luffy and this is the first mate that she's looking at now, gaining the captain's attention because it's important. While she was distracted, a rubber arm wrapped around her waist.

"Hang on!" Luffy said with a toothy grin as he used his other arm to stretch out to where the other stood, who stood there ignoring the fact that a landing from the rubber captain will result in a hole in the roof for whoever resides there. Once he made it to the roof, he made a dent on the roof, causing some commotion before them, but it wasn't enough to cave in. "So, what's up?"

"Nami told everyone to head back to the ship to make some kind of plan to get these people out. Frankly, I don't really see the point, they did elect that idiot after all…"

Luffy laughed. "Yeah, but that's kinda stupid though!"

"I guess you're right on that…" Zoro said as he looked at Aron. "Who's she?"

"Oh, this is Aron Stone! She's gonna help us get the people out of town!"

"Hm? 'Stone'? Where have I heard that before…?" Zoro said as he waved it off. "Doesn't matter, we better get to Sunny before Nami increases our debt for making her wait. Damn witch…"

Aron followed the two to Sunny, where she met the other members of the crew. She felt a little out of place at first until Robin seemed to recognize her by her mother's hat.

"You're… You're from the Stone family… aren't you?"

"Er… y-yes…" She said, hearing about Robin through her mother before, but to actually meet the girl, now woman, in person was a different story.

"I knew your mother, briefly of course."

Aron nodded. "She taught you the basics of being an assassin during one of her assignments."

"Indeed. I'm sorry for what has happened twelve years ago… I know how you feel."

Aron knew about Nico Robin through her mother. Nico Robin is the only survivor of the destruction of one island that is said to hold all of the world's knowledge, but due to her mother, a wanted criminal, returning there, the island had to be destroyed by the Marine's command, making the place non-existent on the map. Out of everyone, she can relate to Robin comfortably than the rest. "Thank you… And I'm sorry to what has happened to you as well, though it was years ago before I even existed."

Robin smiled. "You're mother was a good teacher. She helped me escape and that was the last time I saw her. I never got a chance to thank her for that."

Aron's lips started to tremble as the thought of her mother came to mind. Here was someone who saw her alive as well and thought fondly of her while everyone else saw her and her family as a group of demons. She started to tear up as her shoulders shook. It had been too long since she cried, especially in front of others, but it was good to hear something kind about her family after so long. "That… That means a lot…" She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looks up to see Robin, smiling down to her in a pained yet understanding way.

After a moment to calm down, and feeling rather embarrassed about breaking down the way she did, the group gathered around as Nami laid out a quickly drawn layout of the town and the best place to get everyone to safety from the oncoming storm.

That night, around eleven, the clouds have started to gather above the night sky. There were still some people out and about, the bar goers and the friendly drunks staggering out into the streets, singing off tuned songs with bottles in their hands.

With the first signs of drops came down, a low rumble was in the air and the drunks looked up, only to see glowing blue eyes above them as thunder rumbled. The men screamed in terror as the being roared out, causing a commotion to everyone in town.

"D-D-Dragon!" Shouted one of the men as they ran, causing everyone to come out in mortified fascination.

Said dragon used its strong, leather webbed wings to give it more lift into the air. Once in the air the creature flew over the town, roaring and causing panic to the townsfolk. The creature went onto a rooftop of one of the houses, causing damage and getting people out from there. Once everyone was outside and running towards inland, the creature took up in the air and practically herded the people towards inland as the storm was getting stronger. The dragon looked up to see that skies were getting ugly and the dragon made its way towards the cliff side where the Sunny was docked and was skydiving towards it before transforming into Aron as she landed like a cat onto the dock.

"Awesome!" Called out Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brooke.

"Don't scare me like that!" Franky called out. "I thought you were going to ram Sunny!"

Aron laughed. "Like I would ever sink this ship where Luffy-kun is the captain!" She said with a laugh.

"To think you'd become a dragon out of everything you can change into…" Zoro said. "Is that the only one you can change into or is there more?"

"Yeah right! That's the only dragon kind I know! And why would I want another form?" Aron said. "It's what defines my family!"

Zoro raised his hands up. "Got it, got it…"

"Okay everyone!" Nami called out. "Everyone is out! So let's get the hell out of here before we get swallowed up by the storm!"

"You got it, Sister!" Franky called out as Nami told everyone to get ready for a rough ride as the Sunny was moved to a spot out to sea before a burst of energy forced the ship more out into the storm, against the wind. From there they fought the nature of things as they made sure that the ship didn't tip over and everyone went this way and that getting things down and making sure no one went overboard.

It took them an hour, but the waves and winds finally settled, and only the soft pounding of the rain was the byproduct of the after storm.

Aron went up against the portside rail and looked out to the town, seeing only the wreckage that was once a port town. 'Looks like those people are safe…' She thought as she recalled the children playing in the streets just hours before, only to be lectured by their mothers. It was that thought alone that made her want to go along with this. Other than that it was Luffy's influence to keep the people safe that she would even bother using her ability.

"So, what now?" Usopp asked. "We saved the townsfolk from being killed."

"I don't see the point of it still…" Zoro said, in which Aron can agree somewhat.

"We're going to come back when the storm lets up and I'll come up to the mayor." Nami said as she had a grin on her face. "And have him pay up!"

"THAT WAS YOUR PLAN!?" Most of the crew shouted at her, while Robin didn't say anything and Aron didn't really care either way.

"It was his own fault that he didn't believe me when I told him!" Nami reasoned. "And for that, he has to pay the price."

"Nami-chwan is so beautiful when she bends logic!" Sanji praised.

"Can it, Dartbrow!" Zoro called out, only to start an argument between him and the chef.

"Quite a lively crew." Aron said to Luffy, who was laughing at this.

"Yeah! I love these guys!"

Aron smiled, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of jealousy towards the crew. "Yeah… It shows." She said as the rest of the night was them wrapping things up and heading to bed, in which Aron was offered to stay with the girls as her clothes dried.

The next day, Nami went over to the still shocked mayor and asked for her hefty debt from him, in which the townsfolk told him to pay up for not listening in the first place.

"You're looking for your brother?" Robin asked as she and Aron were with Nami, but mostly just to watch the Navigator's devious blackmail tactics.

"Yeah… I was going to find some kind of lead, but then all this stuff happened." She said.

"I think I may have seen him."

"Huh?"

"Your brother… I remember seeing a young man with a similar tattoo you have and the same color hair…"

"Where did you see him?" Aron asked, this being the closest lead she had in a year.

"I don't think it will be much help, but I saw him up in North Blue when I was there thanks to Shank's men hiding me there for the past two years…" Robin said. "In fact… I think he may be one of his men."

Aron felt her chest swell up as she felt like crying. "I knew it!" She said happily. "I just knew he would go to him!"

"It's still a stretch though…" Robin said, being realistic. "You may die trying to find anyone with connections to Shanks."

"But that just means there's a chance my brother is out there! Alive!" She said. "And as long as I have that chance, I need to take that risk!" She then looked determined. "I will not die so easily until I find him!" She then smiled. "Thank you so much Robin-san! You have no idea how much that information means to me!"

Robin could only smile sadly. "As I've said before, it was only a brief moment and I didn't really talk to him… But if he really is the one you're looking for, then I do wish you the best."

"Thanks…" She said as she looked out into the ocean's horizon. "So North Blue… Know where?"

"It's near a winter island… With an iceberg that looks like a mountain… If you go out ten miles west from that, you'll find a small, uninhabited isle. From there, you just have to look around until someone approaches you. If they're still on there…"

"I'm sure I'll find information once I'm there." She said as she then heard Luffy's laughter. She realized that soon she will part ways from him and she was getting attached to the crazy monkey man. This suddenly didn't settle well with her, but she knew she couldn't take him with her, and that made her pissed. She didn't have anything against the crew, but she saw them as an unmovable obstacle that she has to accept is there and there's nothing she can do without upsetting the captain, and that was a huge no in her case; she would be no better than the Marines killing her family.

"Go talk to him." Robin said, seeing that the other seemed troubled as she looked up to her. "I can see we will part ways after this is done. I think you should talk to him while you still have a chance."

Aron nodded as she went up to Luffy and asked him if he was free to talk privately, which he did and innocently followed her.

Once they were at the edge of the port next to Sunny, she took a deep breath and started. "I'll be on my way to North Blue after this. This will be the last time we'll meet for sometime…"

"You found something about your brother?"

She nodded. "I really hope I can find a way to him once I get there." She said. "But I feel lonely…"

"Lonely?"

"Yeah… It's strange because we haven't really known each other for long, but I really like you and the crew… And leaving like this suddenly… I hate this feeling…"

Luffy could understand what she meant by that. "I know what you mean… Two years ago, when that Kuma guy forced all my crew to different parts of the world, I felt horrible… Weak… Helpless… It's like someone just took my heart out, tore it to pieces and stomping on it mercilessly. I hated that feeling… And when Ace died, it was like my spirit shattered to nothing but powder. But as you can see, I'm still standing and moving forward." He looked to her. "We'll meet again, just like how I met up with my crew two years later."

She stood there as she felt a mix of discontentment of the fact that she just admitted to liking him and he was too dense to realize that and hope of the fact that she will see him again. She took a moment to think about this as she smiled, a true smile. "Yeah! After I find my brother and making sure he's okay, I'll find you." She looked out into the ocean. "Thanks Luffy… I didn't know what I was going to do after meeting up with my brother. But now you've given me a reason to continue on after I find him." She giggled. "I don't like the idea of parting ways, but it can't be helped!"

Luffy smiled as Usopp came up to let them know they were heading out. "Oh, Usopp, you have that black ink thing?"

"Huh?" Usopp said as he dug into his pocket and dug out what looks like a berry. "You mean this thing?" He asked as Luffy swiped it. "Hey!"

"Hold out your arm." Luffy said to Aron as she did, and he drew an 'X' on her arm. "There! That's a promise we'll meet again."

"An 'X'?"

"Oh I get it!" Usopp said. "When we had to leave Vivi behind so she can run her kingdom, we had these on our arms, promising that we're still friends even though no one should know about it."

Aron looked at the mark on her arm and smiled at the significance. "That's a nice thought." She smiled and looked to Luffy. "Thanks Luffy. I'll be sure to keep this mark fresh, as a reminder of this moment."

Luffy chuckled. "You better! We're friends now!"

She nodded as most of Luffy's crew was already on board.

"C'mon Luffy! The Marines would be on our tails any minute!" Nami called out.

"Okay!" Luffy said as he looked to her. "You want to come? I'm sure we'll hit North Blue pretty soon."

She smiled as that offer was tempting, but her brother came first. Besides, she has something to look forward to after she does. "Tempting, but I've already made up my mind." She said as she smiled childishly. "Speaking of making up my mind…" She sang as she quickly kissed him on the lips. "I'll come and find you after I find my brother." And with that she turned into a large bird and flew off before the crew members could question her.

Luffy stood there, blinking as he wasn't sure what just happened. "Na?"


End file.
